The Outsider's Insurrection: Indigo Iliad
by yoshi3000
Summary: An outsider ends up smack dab in the Pokémon anime right after the loss of his previous world. A new world, a scrambled memory, and a trusty Gastly and Sandile by his side, Crimson Ryūseigan will take on the world in ways Ash won't. This will be based on the anime with bits from the games and mangas. (Anime's Kanto Arc AU, OC-centric, Aura!OC) Reviews cherished and wanted!
1. Restart and Reboot

Disclaimer: Pokémon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, and Creatures Inc. Support games, get the mangas, and forget the anime. This fic is going to be based on the anime (*le sigh*) with some elements from the original games, Takeshi Shuudo's adaptation (Pocket Monster: The Animation), Pokémon Origins, Pokémon Generations, and the mangas (EToP and Adventures). I'll even have some original stuff that I brought into Pokémon Loud Version: Kanto. Thanks, SilverNugget for letting me aid in that project. Like Remnant's Four Shadows, I don't plan to tie this to my multiverse of Project Blackthorn. (Said MC is a warper, but it won't really be too important.) Think of this fic as similar in vein to The Geist Within (but minus the references to the other series.)

Warning: This fic contains the typical reasons that a fic is M-rated and also has dosing of acerbity towards the anime writers and decisions. No character is safe…

* * *

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Prologue (Part 1)_**

_Chapter 1: Restart and Reboot_

* * *

Ah, Pokémon. The golden child of gaming and the thing that made people's childhood awesome, including my own. I was born right when the franchise was remaking itself and I got my first taste of it in Gen 3. I took to it well and got into it heavily. This included the anime. I was suckered in when I was young and didn't know better. Even though I was a warper, I should have known better, but I was stupid back then. What's a warper you ask? A reality warper. We're beings who mold the world around us. Not much different from writers in the real world forming new worlds and the like…well except I live in that created world with my own abilities. Now, I was continually pissed at the show, and Kalos was the last straw. I give up and swamped myself into the manga and games. I never did get into the Alolan games, but I guess that didn't matter with what happened to me. Now, my journey began the day I "died". The planet I lived in was attacked. Who did it? It doesn't matter. Some pink demented psychopathic womanchild throwing cupcakes that exploded or some shit. Long story short, those abilities I mentioned had triggered. Now, I was nothing special in the warper community. I was pretty much average in a sea of warpers who could do so much more. I can't say I'm hot stuff compared to the likes of those who could tear apart galaxies with a thought. However…it seems that I was not dying today. All I could remember was seeing my game consoles glowing along with my Pokémon games, my manga bursting into white flames, and being asked if I was ready for a restarted. I said yes, and all I saw was a blinding red and white light… With that, began the end of my old life and the start of a new one…

* * *

**[Cues: Pokémon Origins OST – Welcome to the World of Pokémon!]**

"Hello, there!" A familiar voice said.

Eyes snapped opened looking about to where were they, and only saw a blue void. A white flat sphere appeared and with the source of the voice on it. An older man with gray hair and brown eyes in a lab coat appeared.

"Glad to meet you! Welcome to the world of Pokémon! My name is Oak. People affectionately refer to me as the Pokémon Professor. This world… …is inhabited far and wide by creatures called Pokémon!" Oak said getting a Pokéball out and throwing it reveal an Eevee that landed on his shoulder.

"For some people, Pokémon are pets. Other use them for battling. As for myself… I study Pokémon as a profession. But first, tell me a little about yourself. Now tell me. _Are you a boy? Or are you a girl?_" Oak remarked.

That triggered a memory when the opinion pinged. Red eyes looked over and hit the male option slowly lifting the headache on _his_ head.

"So, you're a boy. _Let's begin with your name. What is it?_" Oak asked.

His name? He could not exactly remember what was it…instead he keys in something else.

"_ Right… So, your name is Crimson._ Crimson Ryūseigan." Oak said as an image of another male appeared. "This is my grandson. He's been your rival with the other Pallet kids. His name is Gary! Crimson! Your own very Pokémon legend is about to unfold! A world of dreams and adventures with Pokémon awaits! Let's go!"

Oak vanished and world went white ahead.

* * *

**[Cues: Lake - Pokémon Diamond/Pearl/Plantium]**

Crimson woke up feeling completely confused from what he just witnessed, and then it all hit. The explosion and the attack. Somehow, he survived and, from the look of things, was not even where he used to live anymore. His memory of that time before was completely scrambled. All he could remember was Pokémon, the games he played, the mangas he read, and the anime he watched. His eyes widen as he ran towards the window and opened it. Pallet Town. He was in freaking Pallet Town.

**[Cues: Pallet Town - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]**

He saw in the sights of the small town and he noticed two familiar sights. Oak's Lab…and the Ketchum's house.

"Oh no…no…no…why?" Crimson said muttered closing the window. "Of all the places, why this version?"

Crimson knew he should be grateful to be alive, but he groaned at the sight of the place. Memories came painting a blurry picture, but clear enough at the moment. He looked around the place to see he was now living in a house.

"I used to live in an apartment…the crappy kind. At least, that's changed." Crimson remarked looking around.

He found his game consoles and found much to horror this his Pokémon games were all gone. He realized that whatever he did cost him those games. His manga was still there but looked aged. He would have been sad about it, but he realized he could actually live out his Pokémon games. Travel the world and so on. It was then that he got new memories.

"Most likely I've either recreated myself or ended up in someone's body." He thought before looking to a mirror.

Recreated, no doubt. He still had his light brown skin, his "Black Asian" features, his spiked black hair, and his red eyes were still there. He was currently stood at about five foot six and looked to be a teenager.

"Was I originally this height or this age?" He thought before shrugging it off.

He decided to look for any important documents or new family photos. His memory had triggered again, and he learned a few things. He had parents now only that they both passed away a year ago, he had been by the town as an outlier, and he was one of the lucky few who Oak was giving a Pokémon too. It him again. He realized he was now one of the other two trainers that got a Charmander or Bulbasaur.

"Oh ho, this is going to be awesome." Crimson said darkly. "With my knowledge of that anime, I can take full advantage of it. I'll become one of the world's toughest trainers. One who fights with aura."

"_Gastly!" _

The ghostly Pokémon floated up the stairs and into his room happily chipper to see Crimson awake. Crimson got another memory that apparently that each parent left him behind a Pokémon. His mother left him a Gastly named Lady Morticia, and his father left him a Sandile named Sir Jett. He would complain that Sandile's not a Gen 1 Pokémon, but he was over the moon he had one at all. He rushed downstairs to find Sir Jett and hugged him. After breakfast, Crimson realized he had a day before his Pokémon journey began (and Pokémon canon?). Getting dressed in plain clothes, he found his new wallet, new keys, and his smartphone. He checked it out realizing from the design that was his from his previous life. He opened it up and noticed an old social media account. The chance to see what he used to be sat there in mind, but Crimson decided to delete the account.

"I could have seen what I used to me, but I don't it needed anymore." He thought. "Well, the world of Pokémon is now my oyster with a new game ahead of me. Might as well leave my old past behind."

Getting Sir Jett and Lady Morticia's Pokéballs into his pocket, he called them up to the door. He was ready to step forward…where everything changes.

* * *

Current Team Stats

Player: Crimson

**Gastly Lv.10 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Levitate**  
**Nature: Modest Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Lick, Smog, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, ?**

**Held Item: -None-**

**-**x-

**Sandile Lv.10 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Moxie**  
**Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Likes to run Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Rage, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

* * *

(A/N: Mirai?! Don't you have enough fics? Yes, but this up was a long time coming. SilverNugget was a bit of an inspiration for this one. I really wanted to make a take on the Pokémon anime as I have an axe to grind against it. Consider this fic, a bit of a counterpart to Pokémon Loud Version is using some of the ideas I offered to him that did not go through. And yes, you'll be seeing Joe and Rusty rather soon. For those who know of my warper antics, no, Crimson's not a Saiyan. He's a bit more like Taeko from Maelstrom of Stardew, empowered human.)

(Edit: Yes, I've edited this chapter to explain what a reality warper is even if it is brief. I do want to point out that is not completely Important as that part was a bit of explanation to why he'd have the tools from the get-go to take the Pokémon world by storm. But I wasn't obvious enough, so I fixed that.)


	2. Pallet Town Days

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Prologue (Part 1)_**

_Chapter 2: Pallet Town Days_

* * *

"By Arecus, this is boring!" Crimson said to himself looking around the small town. "No wonder everyone wants to leave this place."

He wandered around with Morticia on his shoulder and Jett walking alongside through the place. As he walked, he noticed the townsfolk giving him wary looks. Was it his clothes? Maybe he shouldn't have worn a shirt with an image of Charizard burning Venusaur alive. He shrugged and moved on. It was then he came across a restaurant, Pallet House.

"I did only make a small bowl of cereal for breakfast." Crimson said entering the place.

Pallet House was set up like your typical diner, just Pokémon themed. That's when he noticed a Mr. Mime, a Machamp, and a Magmar helping around the restaurant.

"If these belong to Delia, I think she just got more attractive to me." Crimson muttered to himself.

"Crimson. Over here!"

He turned to see Daisy Oak waving him down sitting at a table with a group. Morticia floated over as Crimson and Jett walked over. He recognized the ageless Ash Ketchum and Gary "Motherfucking" Oak, but not the third one. His new memory quickly reminded, and he groaned internally. Gilbert was a one-time character from the unimportant Pokémon Chronicles and son of Pallet Town's mayor.

"Hey Daisy…" Crimson said getting into the seat next to her.

"Did you have to invite that poor gaijin here?" Gilbert whined before Sandile chomped on his foot. "GAH!"

"She did. Besides, how do we know you didn't bribe the right people for you to pass your Trainer's Exam?" Crimson snarked.

"All right, that's enough. I called you all here to celebrate you four becoming trainers tomorrow." Daisy said excitedly.

Crimson noticed Ash sneaking stares at Daisy which got a look of amusement from Crimson. Delia had strode up and Crimson inwardly was glued to her as she came up. He was remembering just how the sight of her was rather calming.

"Good morning to a lot of you. Crimson, I almost thought you weren't going to make it, sweetheart." Delia said putting down a bowl of berries and crispy Tepig beacon strips for Jett. "So, what will be, boys?"

"Pancakes piled high, please." Ash asked kindly.

"I will have the same, but I want mine with hazelnuts." Gary said smugly crossing his arms.

"I'll pass on eating near the same place as this poor gaijin. Ja ne, douches." Gilbert said getting up and leaving.

"Man, what a jerk." Ash said as Gilbert left.

"I'll take banana pancakes, scrambled eggs, biscuits, and plenty of beacon." Crimson said without beating a beat. "And a set of plain ones for Morticia."

"What kind of name for a Pokémon is Morticia?" Gary asked.

"Considering everyone's names are puns, are you really going to ask?" Crimson asked.

"Coming right up." Delia said walking away as Crimson's eyes subtly stole a glance at her backside.

"She really could have been a model…if not for Ash's father. Jeez, with how he's never mentioned, you'd think he's died or dying in a ditch somewhere." Crimson said.

"Sandile!" Jett cried out happily munching the juicy Pecha Berries.

"So, what Pokémon are you going to pick to start with?" Daisy asked the boys.

"I'll choose Charmander!" Ash said excitedly.

"Of course, you would Ashy-boy! Unlike you, I've carefully planned it out and Squirtle is the superior starter to go through Kanto with." Gary said with a smirk never leaving his face.

Sadly, Crimson had to admit that Gary was actually right on that end. Crimson would never say it though, and then they asked him.

"Uh…I haven't really thought of it, yet. Gilbert would probably pick Bulbasaur." Crimson said as plates of food were set down on the table for them.

"That rube would. Though with his impatience, I wouldn't be surprised if he just hires some guys to raise it for him." Gary said between bites. "Honestly, the only person among you a threat to me is Crimson."

"Oh, well same to you, Gary." Crimson said respectfully.

It was a small plus that Gary was not going to an issue at all, but he knew that Gilbert was basically going to be his "Blue". After breakfast, Crimson had left with Ash and Gary to the cliff overlook Route 21.

"From here on out everyone changes…" Gary said wistfully.

"Think of all the Pokémon we'll meet!" Ash said excitedly. "The battles we'll have. That reminds me! I'm going to miss the new Ability Warrior: Poké Ranger!"

Ash ran off leaving Gary to sigh.

"I really don't think Ash knows how big a step this is going to be. You'd figure his mom would tell him." Gary said to Crimson.

"Once we get our licenses, we're going to be declared adults." Crimson said with an aside glance.

"Exactly." Gary said crossing his arms.

"Huh, for someone so smug, I'm surprised you've calmed down to really think about this." Crimson remarked. "Or that you even think of me as your only threat."

"I should, considering your father was a Professor like my grandpa. He may not have been famous like him, but I know you were involved in his research. I didn't say I can't kick your ass, but…I'm taking you seriously." Gary remarked. "Besides you already have those two. I need to close that advantage as soon as possible."

"Well then, let's make a gentleman's agreement. When we meet again, we'll battle, and a winner treats to drinks." Crimson said extending his hand to Gary.

"It's a challenge, then." Gary said shaking it. "Expect to pay up for a Bulbasaur Martini."

He walked leaving Crimson to think, "What's a Bulbasaur Martini? And now I really want one!"

The rest of the day was spent back at his home looking around and getting pieces of his new memories of his parents. He remembered them to rather eccentric yet loving parents. Braydon and Kaida Ryūseigan. He found a picture of them and himself in his younger years. They looked pretty young leading Crimson to realize they had him quite young. His father appeared a lot like him, but Crimson took after his mother with eye color. Kaida's clothes actually reminded him of Drasna of the Kalos Elite Four. He wondered what happened to their Pokémon...but the memory was fuzzy. At best, all he saw was images of Kalos.

"Guess I'll have to visit that region." Crimson thought. "I'll need to plan what I'll wear."

The day soon fell to evening as Morticia was out and about exploring the town at night while Jett was sleeping in Crimson's room. Crimson was planning out what he would do when there was a knock on the door. He came to answer it to see Delia there and another memory triggered. Delia came over often to drop off food.

"Oh, hey Crimson, mind if I come in? I brought three-cheese lasagna." Delia said kindly.

"Sure." Crimson said letting her in.

Crimson closed the door and plugged his phone into the speakers to play something to break the quiet.

**[Cues: kudasai – midnight]**

Crimson took a seat setting the table before he devoured his dinner. He noticed Delia had a forlorn look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Crimson asked.

"It's just…tomorrow, you all are leaving for your journeys as trainers and adults. It won't be the same without you all around." Delia said wistfully.

"You won't be alone…you'll have your Pokémon. Didn't you journey?" Crimson said.

"It was short-lived. I had dreams of becoming a model and an ace Pokémon Trainer. I got into a magazine when I was 17, but then I met Ash's father." Delia said with a sigh. "And it was short-lived."

Crimson got up and went to the fridge getting out a bottle of Sitrus Berry sake. He got two shot glasses and poured a glass without a word. Delia just took a swig.

"I was in Pokémon Pals seen as this town's beauty, and Ash's father came into my life. He was…a stud and I could barely remember him. He planted a baby in me and ran off to become a Trainer. My father was like that, but at least he calls." Delia remarked as he drank his shot.

"Do you resent your son?" Crimson said concerned.

"Absolutely not. I love him with all of my heart and if anything, he is the one good thing out of it. All my resentment is towards his deadbeat father." Delia said firmly as he poured another glass. "I'd divorce him…if I had married him. Impatient fucker is the reason I had to restart Pallet House."

Hearing Delia swear was probably one of the oddest things Crimson witness.

"Keep this a secret, he screwed up on the marriage paperwork. Technically, I'm still unmarried. I just pretend to be married to ward off people." Delia said with a chuckle.

"Wait, you said your dad calls, what's the deal with him?" Crimson asked curiously.

"Your father actually knew him well. My father, unlike Ash's, stayed to raise me after my mother passed. When I was old enough, he decided to go to start his own journey. However, he would always call back to check on me." Delia said warmly. "He's the kind of man I hope Ash will grow up to be."

"Ok, well back to you. What are you going to do now?" Crimson asked.

"With Ash out on his own, I could…well, I could live as a teenager again." Delia said awkwardly.

Crimson sighed. He felt bad for Delia, and it got him thinking.

"You could peruse modeling again, Delia." Crimson said speaking up.

Delia giggled.

"Oh, it would be nice, but I'm gotten old and fat…for that." Delia said sheepishly.

"Pardon my language, but are you fucking kidding me? You're only in your late twenties and you still look great." Crimson snapped. "You have a chance to go for it, once Ash leaves, you should take it. Hell, take a journey yourself."

"But I can't just up and leave…what about Ash?" Delia asked.

Oh, how Crimson wished he could just say 'Screw Ash', but he could not do that.

"Tomorrow morning, Ash is taking his steps to adulthood. You'll have his back, always. But he'll need the push to be independent. Plus, you'd be giving Ash a role model to drive him to achieve his dreams." Crimson said passionately.

Delia mulled over these thoughts as Crimson raised several good points. A running thing in the Ketchum family seemed was never achieving your dreams. Her father never did achieve his goal of finding the legendary Moltres and was still searching. Her mother died after repeated failures to make herself a gym leader for Pallet Town. And then, there was her. Delia felt a shiver…she didn't want to end up like that or have Ash fall into the same pit.

"You know, you're wise beyond your years." Delia said mirthfully.

"And I can help you with that modeling thing. All we need to go to get a few glamour shots and send them off to a magazine and see if they'll take you. You just need a promoter, and I can help with that." Crimson said getting out his phone.

"Crimson, that's all awfully sweet, but I couldn't…" Delia rambled as Crimson ignored her.

He went up on Bulbapedia on his warper internet, downloaded a screen shot he could pass as a photograph, switched to the local internet, and sent the "photo". He got a response and interrupted Delia saying, "Viridian City, two days from now."

Delia was confused only to explain that he got her a gig for a small company needing a model. The only thing they needed was her having Pokémon and being able to travel out to Viridian. He promptly sent the information to print out for her to read but did not give it to her yet.

"Before I give you this, I suppose you want to do want to know what you're in for. Well, the company's called Panchy Pleasure. They sell women's underwear and swimsuits." Crimson explained giving her the paper.

Delia was red-faced and stammering only for Crimson to have a hand on her shoulder.

"We all have to start somewhere." Crimson remarked. "Now if you excuse me, I need to ready myself for bed."

**[Music Ends]**

Delia left full of hope and Crimson felt good about what he did. Cleaning up the kitchen and turning off the music, he trudged off to sleep to wake up bright and early to start his journey. Delia arrived home to see Ash watching a battle on television in his room enthralled in it. She warned Ash to go to bed or else he'd be late. Well in spite of a nail….

* * *

(A/N: A lot of the details for Delia were taken from Takeshi Shudo's Pocket Monster: The Animation with my own twists on that. I do respect the man and it's a shame he's gone, but he went a bit too grim on the world of Pokémon for certain aspects. So, I made my own twists on the Ketchum family lore making it still tragic. As for Ash's father, I'll leave it up in the air whether he's alive or dead. As for Delia's team, I figured she'd have mostly human-shaped Pokémon. Yes, she's nicknamed them, and here's the names)

Mr. Mime (Mimey) | Machamp (Champa) (Male)|Magmar (Magda) (Female)

(Also, since she was a Trainer, she does have a fully evolved starter, and who it is is a secret for now.)


	3. A Patient Choice

(A/N: The end of the prologue saga and we began the first episode of Season 1, "Indigo Iliad". For those wondering who Gilbert is, he's from Pokémon Chronicles. Not much else to say other he's the rival for Crismon)

* * *

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

_**Indigo Iliad**_

_Chapter 3: A Patient Choice_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

Professor Oak yawned as it was rather early in the morning, specifically 4:45 of this first of April. It was always a joy to start off newcomers to Pokémon Trainers, for the most part. Gilbert was one Oak was not hedging his bets on and he could blame his father for that. He had faith in Gary, Ash had a good heart with potential, and then there was Crimson. Professor Oak poured himself his coffee thinking of him considering the boy's loss of his parents. He was supposed to start his journey last year, but he took the year to mourn. From what Daisy and Gary told him, Crimson's opening up more and more.

"I wonder if one of them will be a champion in the making." Oak said sipping his coffee.

"In all due time, it could be possible." Crimson said spooking Oak.

"Wait. How did you get in the lab? I hadn't unlocked it." Oak remarked.

"I have ways." Crimson said as his Morticia floated up to his side. "I went to bed early to get up and early for the day to get my Charmander."

"Oh, you've already decided?" Oak remarked.

"Well it was either Charmander or Bulbasaur. And you see…there aren't really that many Fire-types I can encounter in Kanto, but there are plenty of grass Pokémon and water all over Kanto. I may have to raise a Charmander patiently, but I can live with that." Crimson said astutely.

"I see you're thought it over well. You're growing more like your father, and I don't see any reason to hold off on it. Follow me." Oak said as they walked to the machine.

Oak handed Crimson the Poké Ball and Crimson let out his new addition to the team. Out of the ball came Charmander.

"Welcome to the team, buddy. Name's Crimson." Crimson said holding Charmander in his arms.

"Char!" She said happily.

"Would you like to give her a nickname?" Oak asked.

Crimson found the fact he got a female Charmander odd but shrugged it off. All it mattered was he had a Charmander now!

"I'll nickname her Kimiko." Crimson said firmly. "It's perfect for her."

"Right, allow me to get your new trainer card." Oak said going to a briefcase. "There's also something your father wanted you to have. It's in the cabinet next to you. He wanted you to take it when you officially became a trainer."

Crimson put Kimiko down and went into the cabinet finding a metallic box locked shut with a biometric scanner. Crimson placed his finger on it, and it clicked open to reveal three things inside. A letter for Professor Oak, a piece of paper wrapped around a key, a small earpiece, and a sleek black Pokédex which Crimson knew the model as the HANDY910 (the Sinnoh version). Oak nearly dropped his jaw at the sight as he weakly handed Crimson his updated card.

"My word, is that a Pokédex?" Oak said in absolute shock.

"_I am, and at last I have arrived. Crimson, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Bulma." _

The Pokédex spoke and Crimson was grinning ear to ear. The voice of Bulma for the Pokédex made so much sense to him.

"Pleased to meet you, Bulma." Crimson said. "Mind telling me what the deal with the rest of the box is?"

"_Oh yes. The letter to Oak is basically your father going on about how he made the ultimate Dex at last. How it completes the other two prototype he gave to another for safekeeping and so on. The key is for a room in the second floor of the house, and the paper has a message on it. The earpiece is the Pokémon Translator that your mother developed. It's all synced and ready for use." _Dex Bulma said before going on standby mode.

Crimson wasted no time put it on and activating it.

"So, he can actually understand my speech?" Morticia said.

"She sounds like a young Morticia from the Addams family." Crimson thought before saying, "At last, I can, my lady. I trust you can fight by my side."

"As long as time allows." Morticia said.

"I'm finally leaving the lab…to see the world." Kimiko said nervously.

"This is going to rock." Crimson said returning Morticia to her ball. "Well, Oak. Seems I can take my leave."

Oak was at a lost at the other innovations that his parents had done, and had wonder if others knew.

"Here, you'll need five Poké Balls. Here." Oak said handing him a set.

Crimson thanked him and beckoned Kimiko to follow him. As they were leaving, they bumped into Gary.

"Gary. Hey…" Crimson said sheepishly.

"You cheeky sneak. Well at least you did not take Squirtle, so I'm not mad. I guess it's every Ash or Gilbert that gets Bulbasaur." Gary said with a chuckle. "I assume you're going to be leaving right about now."

"Maybe." Crimson said. "After I change into my proper trainer clothes. Either way, I and Kimiko are gone."

"You named her, Kimiko?" Gary said with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a family thing." Crimson said walking off with Kimiko in tow. "But one thing, don't forget our bet."

And like that, she and he were gone. Back at the house, Crimson put out a few berries for Kimiko.

"Wait here, I need to check on something before we leave town." Crimson said going upstairs.

He unwrapped the key and read the message hidden on the paper.

"Check your PC Storage." Crimson read and then it hit him.

Within the games, there was always a potion hidden in the PC storage. Going to his PC in his room, he was greeted with that and another item.

'Rare Candy – x ?09'

It was just like the standard hack he put into his Pokémon play-troughs on romhacks and emulators. He also found all the decoratiosn he had brought in his Pokémon Emerald play through and access to his clothes cache. All the clothes he bought from X and Y were in there as well along with a few extras. He had his goofy grin as he went to the locked door and opened it. What he found was the motherlode. A full TM case (all 170 moves spanning the generations), a cache of Poké Balls of every type (except regular Poké Balls, Sport Balls, Cherish Balls, Park Balls, Safari Balls, Dream, and Beast Balls), a Super Rod, vitamins, a new bag with some assorted supplies, and his katana. His parents wanted him ready and then some.

"It's nearly sixty of every one, and only seven Master Balls. Well, I could get more of that later, but that's underwhelming." Crimson said as he began packing his bag before getting get a new outfit to wear. "If only there were Mega Stones."

He also made sure to deposit a good amount of those Rare Candies, at least sixty for now. Kimiko was looking around as Crimson came down saying he was ready. Kimiko looked over to see her trainer. He now wore an **Aqua Hoodie **with a red undershirt, **Blue Cuffed Jeans **with a black belt with his Pokéballs clipped to his sides, black ankle socks, a pair of **Black Short Boots**, an **Aqua Camo Cap **with a **Lime Green Button Accessory**, a pair of **Wide-Frame Sunglasses,** and topped off with a pair of fingerless gloves. With his bag on his back and his sword on his side, he was ready. Capsules made his Bag rather light, and he was rather glad for the tech that he had carried over from his own life.

He promptly let out Jett and Morticia to join Kimiko.

"Listen up, guys! As you can see, today is the day we start our journey. We'll face challenge and hardship on the way, but we'll have each other's backs no matter what. So, my crew? Are you ready?" Crimson said.

"Of course./Bring it!/Yes sir!" They cried out.

"Jett, you weren't here for this, but Crimson has a device that directly translates Pokéspeak. He can understand us all as if we spoke human." Morticia explained.

"Really? Well let me say, I'm glad you've finally stopped moping around and you've back to your old self!" Jett said happily.

"Before we leave, I have something we need to do before we'll be doing before, we leave. We'll be dealing with TMs! We're going to learn some new moves!" Crimson said excitedly.

"Aerial Ace! Please! If anything, when fighting-type want to step, I'll kick their ass!" Jett pleaded.

"I'd like something to replace Smog." Morticia said.

"Well, I only know Scratch and Growl…so load me up!" Kimiko said excitedly.

Thus, Crimson got to work replacing and adding some new moves in.

* * *

Current Team Stats

Player: Crimson

**Gastly Lv.10 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Levitate**  
**Nature: Modest Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Lick, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, ?**

**Held Item: -None-**

**-**x-

**Sandile Lv.10 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Moxie**  
**Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Likes to run Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-**x-

**Charmander Lv.5 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**  
**Ability: Blaze**  
**Nature: Timid Characteristic: Strongly defiant | Prefers sweet foods than spicy foods Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

* * *

(A/N: I will take suggestions for egg moves for all three of them. Either way, yes this is part of the first episode of Pokémon. I had to split it into two parts. For those asking about the sword, yes, he does know to use it. This Crimson does know how to fight, but unlike Loud Version, isn't completely battle-hardened.)


	4. Rivals and Departures!

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 4: Rivals and Departures!_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

Being that it was early still, a nap was in order. An hour later, a rested Crimson went out to the path overlooking the sea, Route 21. He decided to try his hand at fishing, and so far, he had no luck.

"Not even a freaking Magikarp. Fishing in the games was so much easier." Crimson muttered.

Jett was next to him bored out of his skull. Crimson took a page out and had his led Pokémon trail behind him. He'd cycle it day by day. Being that he could speak to Pokémon, this was good for him not to go mute.

"So, anything biting?" Jett asked.

"For the third time. No." Crimson remarked.

"Ugh, I'd even take a Magikarp." Jett whined.

"Screw this, I…hey I got a bite!" Crimson said trying to reel it in. "And it's a whopper. I'm hoping Horsea, Psyduck, or even…a GYARADOS?!"

Because Crimson needed to see the vicious Pokémon today, he had fished up a Gyarados. Crimson paled to see that Gyarados was not happy to be fished up.

"You! How dare you fish up, the mighty Atlas! Lord of the Seas!"

The Gyarados went on and boasted leaving Crimson to get the Pokédex for a summation of power.

"_This male Gyarados is at level 15 and it knows Bite, Thrash, Bounce, and Tackle. It also has a Bold nature which is fitting of a braggart." _Dex Bulma said. "_You sure you want to catch it?"_

Crimson nodded and got out a Lure Ball before clearing his throat.

"Hey Atlas. I need to ask you something! Where did the name come from?" Crimson said in a netural tone. "And I apologize for having Jett use Thunder Fang on you."

"My mother bestowe…Wait a second…how did…Aiyah!" Atlas screamed as Jett bit with electricity charged jaws.

Being in water and being a Water/Flying did this Gyarados absolutely no favors before flying over getting paralysis for his trouble. A Lure Ball smacked his face sending him inside as the ball hit the dirt rocking left and right. Jett was readying to attack again, but the click caught that Atlas was caught.

"Welcome abroad, Atlas." Crimson said putting the ball on his side.

He returned Jett to his ball, healed up Atlas with a Full Restore, and left feeling ready to leave Pallet. He made the walk over to see the crowd of supporters forming all ready. Gary was in his sweet new convertible with his cheerleader posse. Gilbert was there being all smug, and Crimson tried to sneak him. Neighbor ruined that.

"Crimson! Hey, you're looking good." Gary said coming off his new car. "Isn't the jacket a bit heavy, though? And what's with the sword?"

"I had a feeling I'll need a hoodie, and the sword is for extra protection. My mother taught me how to use one." Crimson said quietly.

"Humph." Gilbert remarked. "I had a feeling you'd take Charmander. Not like it stacks to my Bulbasaur."

That was a lie as Gilbert really wanted Charmander but had to take Bulbasaur due to having been the "last" one.

"Yeah, lie to yourself, doucheface." Crimson said as Gary's cheerleaders snickered.

Gilbert snarled and challenged Crimson to a battle. Now Crimson would refuse, but if Gary and Ash weren't going to have their first rival battle here, he should. It was tradition to promptly stomp your rival right after getting your first Pokémon, and Crimson would be remised if hadn't.

"I accept." Crimson said getting Kimiko's ball in hand.

The two slid back with the crowd of well-wishers giving them some room.

**[Cues: Pokémon GSC – Battle! Kanto Trainer Theme]**

"Bulby, let's go!" Gilbert said sending out his Bulbasaur.

"Kimiko! Blaze into battle!" Crimson said as Kimiko was let out.

"What's going on?" Kimiko asked.

"Kimiko, this is going to be our first battle together! Let's give it our all." Crimson said gesturing to Bulby.

"If it isn't the runt. I'm going to enjoy beating you into the ground!" Bulby said with a snarl.

Kimiko looked nervous and the match was called.

"Bulby, tackle that scrawny lizard!" Gilbert ordered as Bulby charged at Kimiko.

Kimiko was completely frazzled at the incoming attack, but Crimson could only smirk.

"Kimiko! Do not fear, you have the advantage! Now, Flamethrower!" Crimson said.

It had all gone down in slow motion for some and for others it was in fast-forward. The look on Gilbert's face when Crimson give his command and the look on Bulby's were a sync of "Oh…this is going to suck." Kimiko released a red-orange stream of fire from her right Bulby was stopping to get out of the way. It was too bad Kimiko was faster thanks to her Quick Claw and the Plant Pokémon was roasted crispy.

"Fuck, it burns!" Bulby screamed before collapsing.

"And that's all she wrote!" A blue-haired slightly older girl said. "Crimson's the winner!"

"Impossible! How I lose to a plebian like you!" Gilbert said with gritted teeth. "And you're supposed to be on my side, Rei!"

"I may be your sister, but I can't lie to you. You're the one who ran in without thinking!" Rei remarked.

"Rei?" Crimson thought looking over.

No doubt about it, that was Rei from Neon Genesis Evangelion in a cha. He could not forget that stoic tone of voice. He also noticed that all six of Gary's cheerleaders were "replaced" with mirror counterparts of characters he recognized.

"Heather, Ella, and Lindsay from Total Drama and those freaking clones from 6Teen." Crimson thought in shock. "What were their names again?"

A swift check on the phone told them it, but he was surprised to even see them here. Memories would flash briefly to "remind" him that he was supposed to know them. Ella apparently helped care for his Pokémon for a time while he was going his funk with the death of his parents. Lindsay tried to offer support through her cooking, but she gave him food poisoning. Heather…was pretty much a bigger asshole than Gilbert. The clones…were still the squealing girls. Snapping out of his "recollection", he turned back to Gilbert.

"Pay up." Crimson said only to be thrown a few Pokédollars bills in his face.

Gilbert returned Bulby and stormed off. Rei stopped him and said he should apologize.

"I'll apologize when you can actually fucking emote." Gilbert said icily before turning to Crimson. "Mark my words, Crimson, you haven't seen the last of Gilbert Oak."

Gilbert stormed off and Ella was nice enough to pick up the money to give to Crimson.

"Thanks…" Crimson said quietly pocketing it.

Gary wanted to say something, but Crimson stopped him merely leaving without a word. Kimiko trialed behind him, and they left Pallet. It would be a few more hour before Ash woke up late and Delia awoke from her hangover.

* * *

Current Team Stats

Player: Crimson

**Gastly Lv.10 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Levitate**  
**Nature: Modest Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Lick, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, ?**

**Held Item: -None-**

**-**x-

**Sandile Lv.13 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Moxie**  
**Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Likes to run Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-**x-

**Charmander Lv.7 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**  
**Ability: Blaze**  
**Nature: Timid Characteristic: Strongly defiant Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.15 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**  
**Ability: Intimidate**  
**Nature: Bold Characteristic: Hates to Lose Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Bite, Thrash, Bounce, Tackle, ?**

**Held Item: None**

* * *

(A/N: Yes, Ash isn't going to get a lot of focus as of this point, he's mostly going to canonically end up late. Gilbert being an Oak wasn't a random choice. Shudo's work give Professor Oak two brothers, one being the mayor and the other being the postmaster noting that the family is prestigious. If Samson Oak can be made, I'm adapting this into my fic as well and well name them. Mayor Eli Oak and Postmaster Elijah Oak. Gilbert and Crimson had their first battle, and some new characters are revealed. But why Total Drama and 6teen? A bit easier on my end, and plus it opens for potential battles. (Side note, it's a bit of shout-out to DSX64215, who I hope is driven to produce more content.) Teams have been decided for Ella, Heather, Lindsay, and Gilbert.)


	5. Road to Viridian

(A/N: Final part of "Pokémon, I Choose You!", hopefully)

* * *

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 5: Road to Viridian_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

Route 1. There was not much to say other than it was obviously bigger than in the games, and Crimson did not mind. Crimson liked the quiet, but Kimiko was concerned. After they battled a few Pidgey and Ratatta, Kimiko decided to talk to her trainer.

"Are you all right? You were mostly quiet after what happened." Kimiko said worriedly.

"I was quiet because it wasn't worth it. Plus, I was in a bit of thought." Crimson said looking up to the slowly darkening sky. "Thanks for asking."

"Personally, I should have Iron Tailed his face." Kimiko said under her breath.

"You deserve a break, so rest up." Crimson said sending her back in her ball before sending send out Morticia to follow along.

"Crim, you look weary. What happened?" She asked.

"You remember that shitnugget, Gilbert? He and I had a battle, and I won. He said some things being the sore loser that he was. Not much to say after than that." Crimson said as they walked. "I'm just thinking of what to add to the team."

He had no intention of trying to complete the Pokédex being that was unneeded in the anime and catching them all was fruitless. Such indecisiveness is the life of a trainer.

"Hey you, the human bastard!"

Crimson turned to see a group of Rattata all looking rather mad, but the leader (and the one who called him) was a Shiny Rattata sparking some interest.

"What do you want with me?" Crimson asked. "And I don't exactly appreciate being called a bastard."

Normally, the fact that a human understanding exactly what a Pokémon saying is invoke a bit of shock out of a Pokémon, but these Rattata were a bit too mad to dwell on that.

"You! You're the one who beat up several of our guys!" The Shiny said as Crimson get out his Pokédex casually ignoring the Rattata.

"_Crimson, Rattata tend to live in packs with a leader. This is usually common. The shiny one is definitely the leader. This one is at a male at Level 11 with a Naughty nature. It knows Bite, Quick Attack, Screech, and Flame Wheel. And before you ask, it can Flame Wheel as an egg move. This one's mother and father definitely humped a Growlithe or an Arcanine." _Dex Bulma said as Crimson put it away.

"I would apologize on my trainer's behalf but calling him a bastard is very rude." Morticia said floating down at the Shiny's face.

That Shiny decided in all its wisdom to attack the ghost Pokémon. To his credit, he at least used an attack that would harm her. Rattata opens its mouth and creates a white aura shaped like a set of teeth, which then bites down on her which got her to scream. Crimson could have used a Ball to catch him, but now it was personal.

"Morticia, Ice Punch!" Crimson said as Morticia's eyes glowed blue.

"Pfft! I don't see a fist on your ghostly ass!" The Shiny Rattata said between laughter.

Some of the gas around her body separated to form a fist which glowed light blue and a stream of energy of the same color spins around it slamming the Rattata right in his face. He tumbled across the route and staggered back up with anger in his eyes.

"All right. This one's mine! No one else interferes!" He said.

Another Rattata asked why they couldn't all just rush Crimson, but Boss smacked the one with a brain with his tail.

"Shut up! What are you, a fucking pussy?" He screeched. "Now go, he is mine!"

They left leaving Crimson, Morticia, and him all alone. Rattata charged released fire out of his mouth while at the same time starts doing a somersault before rolling after them.

"Hypnosis." Crimson said with Morticia's eyes glow red as she glared down at the incoming Flame Wheel.

It started to slow before completely fizzling out revealing a sleeping mouse. A Heal Ball later and he now had a Shiny Rattata which he'll nickname later. He also returned Morticia to her ball for rest before walking off.

"A Flame Wheel using Rattata, eh? That will be an unpleasant surprise for my enemies." Crimson thought.

He decided to let Atlas out of his ball for a bit and the bold braggart looked down at his trainer.

"Atlas has had time to think after his capture! You caught me because you see greatness to my might! I will concede and admit that you are more than meets the eye." Atlas said in his booming voice. "I only ask if you can call me Atlas and ask you how you understood my speech."

Crimson took off his shades and pocketed him before saying, "I have a device on me that allows for translation of speech. Invented by my departed mother. And yes, I kept the name as your nickname. We're off on our way to Viridian."

"Then let us go onward!" Atlas shouted.

The two trudged on before eventually they found a river where Atlas were trailing down it with Crimson on his head with his arms crossed. He spied a familiar orangette, but with some differences. For one, she looked a tiny bit older being a year older than Crimson. She wore a white and blue belly-bared tank top with a teardrop on the back, blue denim shorts, and Lapras-themed high-top sneakers. She was merely fishing and minding her own business, and Crimson had an idea for an entrance. He had Atlas sink low and nip on Misty's rod.

"Whoa! I got a big one!" Misty said trying to reel in.

She had come specifically for rumors of Gyarados growing in Route 1's rivers and up came Atlas and a figured who flipped off Atlas twirling within the air before landing right behind her. Leaning up against a tree, she gave her the glance that said that he planned this.

"That Gyarados, yours? Or are you crazy enough to ride on a wild one?" Misty asked.

"He's recent, but he's mine. He's Atlas, and I am Crimson. Crimson Ryūseigan. What's yours?" Crimson said.

"Misty. I specialize with Water-type Pokémon." Misty said as Crimson returned Atlas to his ball.

"Charmed to meet you, Misty. While I would like to join you fishing, we should hurry out of this Route. Storm's coming." Crimson said going into his bag and getting out a **Yellow Hoodie**. "You're going to need this."

DRIP! Misty hastily put it on as it began to pour, and Crimson helped her pack up.

"Don't worry about the hoodie, I'll catch up with you in Viridian City. There's something I need to investigate before I join you." Crimson said as Misty nodded.

Lightning struck and Crimson watch Misty sped off. His concerned shifted a bit.

"I wonder if Ash is…" Crimson said only to hear a scream. "Misty!"

He ran off after her and sent out Kimiko just in case. Kimiko may not have a big fan of the rain, but the concern on her trainer's face had her not complain. What they found was Misty on the ground a bit bruised and her bike wrecked by angry Rattata biting through the front tire while a few others were gnawing on it.

"My bike!" Misty said getting to her feet and reaching to send out some of her own Pokémon.

"Kimiko! Dragon Pulse!" Crimson said.

Kimiko tensed as her body felt a rush of draconic energy and with a roar fired a multicolored beam of energy from her mouth. This sent hurt Rattata flying but completely destroyed her bike.

"You all right?" Crimson asked. "And sorry about your bike."

"Yeah, bruised but I'm fine." Misty remarked before sighing over the loss of her bike. "It's not your fault."

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Raid!]**

"It kind of is, but I'll explain that later." Crimson said returning Kimiko to her ball. "We need to run because I have a feeling there's plenty more."

Misty and Crimson took off running hoping to make tracks before any more of those rats gave chase. However, as the storm grew to worsen, the Rattata were persistent little devils. Crimson was hear them calling for wanting them dead and other vile things. Crimson wondered how this could get any worse. When he saw a school of Rattata cut them off, he inwardly realized he jinxed it.

"Ok, so maybe now's a good time. I sort of was battling through a bunch of them trying to train my Charmander." Crimson said nervously. "Didn't help that I caught their leader."

Misty facepalmed at that.

"Well send out their leader!" Misty roared.

Crimson did so and the Shiny Rattata saw her his followers with angry looks.

"I am bac…" He said only for his fellow Rattata to cut him off.

Seems the one he beat up earlier was the new leader and he wanted his old boss dead in the water. The shiny Rattata retreated it back in its ball.

"Well…bad news, I think they want him dead too." Crimson said weakly as they inched closer.

His warper powers were still in flux but there was a vain attempt encore his will to no avail. However, an idea came to mind. Getting the shades out of his pocket, he struck them on Misty's face telling her to take them off. Before she could ask, he placed his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread toward his eyes. He prayed inwardly hoping for this to work as the Rattata jumped to bite at them.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Crimson screamed emitted a blinding white light from his body forming a pillar in the sky

Misty was able to watch the Rattata falter and scream for the pain in their eyes and she, herself, felt a surge of will come off of Crimson. With them blinded, Crimson took Misty's hand about to leave only to

"Shaoooh!"

**[Cues: Kimono Summoning Dance Theme - Pokémon HeartGold & SoulSilver]**

An avian Pokémon resembling a phoenix and a peacock with feathers a vibrant gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings flew down with such a force that it started those standing to the ground. The shades feel off Misty's face and clacked into the ground. Out came that Shiny Rattata whose jaw slammed on the dirt to see what was in front of them. The recovering group of Rattata fled the moment they saw what was emanating such power, and it turned its glare on Crimson who scrambled in front of Misty.

"A force of will comes out of this one. An auric has been nothing but a rarity in this era. While not completely pure of heart, there is a will of good in there. Let it be so!" It said before flapping its wings. "I leave you those gifts! Get stronger, Trainer! Someday, you may face me, the guardian of the skies, Ho-Oh!"

It flew away leaving a rainbow trial while outline in gold right as an explosion a long distance away drew it in that direction. The sky began to clear as the shiny mouse Pokémon looked at Crimson in absolute shock.

"If the "Storm's End" considers this punk worthy…damn…I'm almost glad he caught me." He said as he dove into Crimson's hoodie.

Misty and Crimson noticed Ho-Oh left something behind. Crimson found two bags of Sacred Ash and a Rainbow Wing. Misty's mind was overwhelmed and simply asked what the hell just happened. Crimson got out his Pokédex asking to confirm what he just seen.

"_I can't believe it either, but that the legendary bird, Ho-Oh. Ho-Oh's feathers glow in seven colors depending on the angle at which they are struck by light. These feathers are said to bring happiness to the bearers. This Pokémon is said to live at the foot of a rainbow." _Dex Bulma said. "_Odd that it's here of all places though. It's a Johto native Pokémon."_

Crimson put the Dex away pocketed the ash and feather. Misty and Crimson got off and made the walk off to Viridian City both completely drained.

**[Music Ends]**

"Hey Misty…funny story, I have this device in my ear, that allows me to translate what Pokémon are saying." Crimson said with a quiet chuckle.

"You're joking." Misty said dryly.

Crimson's look of serious piqued Misty's sarcasm and she asked what it said.

"That we would meet again someday to battle." Crimson said seriously looking at that Rainbow Wing.

"How long have you even been a trainer?" Misty asked.

"Well less than a few hours…" Crimson admitted.

"It's either that you're cursed, or you got a hell of a lot of luck." Misty remarked.

It would late in the afternoon as the two stumbled at the gate to Viridian City. Officer Jenny was making her announcement to the town.

"Attention, pedestrians of Viridian City, attention, pedestrians of Viridian City! We have reports about Pokémon thieves in our area! Being on the lookout for suspicious looking strangers! Repeat - Being on the lookout for suspicious looking—" Officer Jenny said over the loudspeaker only to stop to see Misty and Crimson walking.

Getting off the loudspeaker, she confronted the two of them and said, "Hold it! I'm just aware, where do you think you're going with that Pokémon, young man? Or that sword?"

"Do I look like I'm stealing anything?! We both drained from running from a pack of Rattata that tried to eat us alive!" Crimson snapped.

Crimson took a breath and calmed down.

"I'm sorry for the outburst, but I'm a bit shaken that I was nearly eaten alive. I'm wet, winded, and my Pokémon could all use some rest." Crimson said bowing his head. "I'm sorry to have snapped at you."

"Now if you excuse us, we really need to get to the Pokémon Center." Misty said only for Jenny to stop Crimson.

"While I accept your apology, I'll need some ID." Jenny said as Crimson produced it.

Jenny took it up to scan raising an eyebrow at the name.

"Wait a second, this name. Your father's name wouldn't happen to be Braydon, right?" Jenny said giving him his ID back.

"Yeah, what about it?" Crimson said.

"Now I feel bad for stopping you earlier. I knew your father quite well actually. He and I along with a few others went to college together." Officer Jenny said. "I'll give you a ride, and please call me…Vivi."

"But I thought your name was Jenny." Misty said in confusion.

"That's more of a title. Little known fact is Jenny and Joy are surnames. They have first names that are just not used." Crimson remarked.

So, Vivi had driven off in her motorbike with Crimson riding behind her and Misty and his Rattata in the side car. As they left, a car pulled up and three more exhausted travelers were coming up to Viridian City.

* * *

Current Team Stats

Player: Crimson

**Gastly Lv.11 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Levitate**  
**Nature: Modest Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Lick, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, ?**

**Held Item: -None-**

**-**x-

**Sandile Lv.13 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Moxie**  
**Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Likes to run Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-**x-

**Charmander Lv.10 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**  
**Ability: Blaze**  
**Nature: Timid Characteristic: Strongly defiant Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Smokescreen, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.15 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**  
**Ability: Intimidate**  
**Nature: Bold Characteristic: Hates to Lose Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Bite, Thrash, Bounce, Tackle, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Shiny Rattata Lv.11 (Male) (No Nickname Yet) |Kept in a Heal Ball|**  
**Ability: Guts**  
**Nature: Naughty Characteristic: Likes to fight Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Bite, Quick Attack, Screech, Flame Wheel, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Misty

**Starmie Lv.21 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**  
**Ability: Natural Cure**  
**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Swift, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.19 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|****  
****Ability: Hydration****  
****Moves Known: Rain Dance, Headbutt, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.24 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|****  
****Ability: Moxie****  
****Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Protect, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Whirlpool, ?**

* * *

(A/N: Flipping off the anime with Misty's team in that it's a bit more fitting. I never did get why she would have a Starmie and rarely use it in the anime or have it known some form of a Psychic move. So, her Staryu and Goldeen are at the Gym instead. As for the Jennies and Joys thing, this was something I was hoping to ask SilverNugget to introduce through the side adventures Joe, Rusty, and Giselle would have. As for the lore of Crimson's father, I bet you're wondering what Vivi went to college to study. Child psychology. (A cookie to those who get that joke.) But what about Ash?! Well. Here's the deal, as I am writing this, I'm about finished with my finals from May 6-10. After finals, if this fic has, let's say, more than 10-12 reviews, I will write a gaiden chapter to explain what happened to Ash. See you all next time!)


	6. Gaiden – Beginning Ketch-Up

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 6: Gaiden – Beginning Ketch-Up_

* * *

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

-o-

Ash had woken up late and bolted to Oak's Lab for a Pokémon only to find the crowd waiting with signs. Gary sat on his car with his cheerleaders. Delia was at home and merely started to prepare for the trip.

"Gary, Gary, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can! Gary, Gary-" The cheerleaders cheered only for Ash to push through.

"Oh, sorry!" Ash said squeezing past.

Heather indignantly said, "Hey! Watch it, you little dweeb."

"Ash, you're late. How do you expect do anything if you can't even wake up early for it?" Gary said with his arms crossed. "It's unprofessional."

Ash growled and stormed off to the lab. Professor Oak was waiting, and he showed Ash that he only had one Pokémon for it, a Pikachu. Of course, the electric mouse zapped Ash for shits and giggles after being called cute.

"Shocking isn't it, Now take these - your Pokédex and Pokéballs." Oak said giving them the starter gear.

At least Pikachu had not shocked him and walked out with Pikachu in his arms. As Ash came down, Gary twitched at the sight of his starter.

"Note to see, teach my Pokémon some ground-type moves." Gary thought.

"Well, I got mine. What did you get?" Ash asked.

"Not telling, but I made the best choice." Gary said spinning his Pokéball on his finger before getting in the car with the cheerleaders. "I have to go be the very best that you will never be."

"Thank you for coming out to see history in the making! Now I, Gary Oak, am off to learn the ways of the Pokémon trainer!" Gary said to the crowd before driving away purposefully getting dirt in Ash's face.

"That Gary, I'll show him!" Ash said as Pikachu was snickering at Ash's misfortunate moment with his rival.

"Ash, there you are." Delia said coming up.

"I…Mom, what are you wearing?" Ash asked awkwardly.

Delia had decided to see if her old trainer clothes still a fit. Her white hat with a pink Poké Ball logo could still fit on her head as she now wore a sleeveless, teal shirt, a pair of black sweatbands on her arms, a pink skirt with black cuffs around the legs, long blue socks and athletic shoes with a pink stripe. The top was a bit tight and Delia had to unzip some of it to let herself breathe, and the pink skirt on her older body basically equated to a miniskirt.

"My old trainer wear. I just got me a job in Viridian City, and I figured I'd come with you. You need someone to show you the ropes. I take it that's your starter Pokémon." Delia said looking down at Pikachu.

"It won't go in its ball and it shocked me." Ash said with a sigh.

"Well Pikachu tend to be clever and ornery…" Delia said adjusting her backpack with a sigh. "If I knew that you were going to end up with a Pikachu, I would have made an effort to catch something for you."

"Pika…" Pikachu said lazily yawning.

"Firstly, here. Your backpack. I packed your sneakers and jeans, nice clean shirts and underwear, and your favorite snacks and some hot chocolate in case you want something hot. But be careful not to burn yourself. And a pair of rubber gloves to do your laundry, and a new clothesline to hang it out to dry. However, I think those gloves will be useful to shield Pikachu's shocks." Delia said giving Ash his backpack.

A few moments later, Ash was changed into his iconic clothes and down the road with his mother and Pikachu who was still acting like a little bastard.

"Why won't it go back in the ball?" Ash said flustered.

"Simple. Some Pokémon are exceptions to going in there and hate being confined." Delia said wistfully. "Champy used to be like that and tried to punch me a lot. Of course, I knew some judo and flipped him into submission. He'll go into the ball when I need him to."

Ash was slowly realizing that mom might be badass. Pikachu was at least walking by his side and he did not have to drag it. And Ash would come face to face with his first Pokémon and Ash referred to the Pokédex to scan the small, plump-bodied avian Pokémon.

"_Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon, Mostly, a very docile species that if attacked, it will often kick up sand to protect itself rather than fight back. Among all the Flying Pokémon in Kanto, it is considering the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test his Pokémon's skills."_

"Pikachu, go get it!" Ash said only for Pikachu to crawl up a tree.

Delia sighed at this display. Every fiber of her being wanted to scold the Pikachu and catch the Pidgey for Ash, but she knew he would have to learn that road to be a Trainer is not easy.

"Fine, I'll catch it myself." Ash said tossing off his bag and getting his jacket on his hands.

She was proud for him that he did not just come to her yet. Creeping up on it, Ash tried to tackle it only to eat sand. While this was happening, a Ratatta slinked out into the field to try to sneak into Ash's bag only for Delia to plant her foot down on its tail and give it the glare a mother would give. While she was going to completely fret over him as Ash took the step to adulthood, she was going to help in small ways.

"I'm going to let my foot up, and if I see you near my son and I while we're here, I will send my Machamp after you. Now scram." Delia said in a low whisper lifting her foot.

It scrambled away as Ash returned shooing it away.

_"Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. It bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from stupid travelers."_

"Mom, was the beginning your journey started off like this?" Ash said flustered.

Delia did not want to answer, but she admitted that she had an easier time. Ash, in a bit, of frustration throw a rock in the distance after that Rattata only to miss and hit a Spearow instead.

"Wait a second, Spearow aren't native to Route 1." Delia said concerned.

That Spearow saw the laughing Pikachu in the tree and assumed he threw it and it flew to attack Pikachu knocking it off the tree. Ash caught it in his arms.

"Hey! Pikachu didn't attack you! Leave it out of this!" Ash yelled as Spearow cawed at them.

Delia had a feeling something was wrong when Spearow merely left. She handed Ash his bag and told him they had to leave…right now. Before Ash could ask a question, caws were getting louder. A massive army of Spearow lead with a few Fearow were coming down after them. Delia grabbed Ash's arm and ran for dear life. She was willing to let Ash make his strive as a trainer, but she knew he could not handle that alone. The three had to endure a painful parry of peckers with Ash trying to shield Pikachu the best he could. Delia grabbed Ash, threw him and Pikachu over her shoulder, and leapt across the river to run into the thick trees that would have shield them a while. She did put Ash down and he taught they were safe. Ash would receive the realest lesson when the Fearow were slashing at the trees, it's rarely ever easy. Nearby, a young girl was having some alone time. Being pretty and the dynamo for the prestigious Pokémon Tech had a lot of "responsibility", so she was trying to relax. She and her Cubone, Bonesaw, were merely have a break for food only to bump into my Ash sending them both over the cliff into the river.

"Kuso!" Delia swore diving it after them.

Taking charge, she got Ash, Pikachu, the girl, and her Cubone out of the water.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped at the mother and son duo.

"You're welcome for saving you…" Delia said with a glare.

"I'm so sorry." Ash said frantically trying to apologize.

"Why I…" She said before the words as rain and thunder before to pour down. "By the legendary birds, we need to run!"

The three scrambled from another onslaught of pecking with Ash trying to shield Pikachu and the new girl and Delia trying to protect her son. However, with some slick dirt and a fall, they ended up surrounded.

"Pikachu, get in the ball or at least get behind me." Ash said panting. "I'm going to do what I can."

Delia groaned in pain but had a sheer fear as Ash took up a stand to get in her and the girl's way.

"Spearows and Fearow, do you know who I am? I'm Ash, from the town of Pallet. I'm destined to be the world's number one Pokémon Master. I can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'm going to capture and defeat you all! Do you hear me? Pikachu, go inside the Pokéball, it's the only way! Come and get me!" Ash said before screaming, "Come and get some!"

What happened next felt like it was all in slow motion for the girl and her Cubone. A giant pillar of light shone in the distance, Ash's Pikachu bucked up and jumped on the Ash's shoulder, Delia had sent out Magda to take out as she could, and a massive bolt of lightning crashed down. Pikachu leapt up tanking that lightning blast before unleashing a massive Thunderbolt that combined with Magda's flamethrower creating a massive explosion sending everyone to the ground. With that the moment passed, the group regained their consciousness and the girl sent her Cubone back into its ball.

"Thanks, buddy." Ash said getting up as the clouds parted.

Delia noticed one of the Fearow charred and hurt on the ground and caught it with an Ultra Ball out of pity and a personal "screw you" to its flock before returning Magda into her ball. The girl looked over at Ash with a bit of respect. She knew few that would directly try to deal with a flock that thick, but he did not.

"Hey, miss. You all right?" Ash said offering his hand.

"It's Giselle. Giselle Seiyo. And a bit roasted, but I'll live." Giselle said getting up. "That was both very brave and very stupid of you…but thank you."

"We need to get to a Pokémon Center." Delia said seeing Viridian City in the distance.

"Absolutely not. He saved my life, and I will reward him accordingly." Giselle said getting her phone which someone survived the explosion.

She dialed a number and was hastily telling the person on the other line to come get them. Giselle hung up and helped Delia to her feet.

"I insist that you two rest up and recover at my home." Giselle said kindly. "I won't take no for an answer."

Just then, a shimmering golden Pokémon flies overhead towards a rainbow. Ash wonders what it was, and the Pokédex can't identify it. Delia was agape and Giselle was starstruck. Shortly after a trudge, they arrived at Viridian City just to see that a rather fancy car was waiting for them. Out came a rather pale woman with purple hair wearing a maid's uniform, and someone that Giselle come to hug.

"Giselle, you're hurt. What happened?"

"Don't worry, Puce. It was a rather mean flock of Spearow, but we got away. This young man saved my life, but he and his Pokémon were hurt in the process. They're coming with us to get patched up." Giselle said opening the door for them.

"Are you just going to forget that I saved you from drowning?" Delia said slightly annoyed.

Ash and Pikachu were more than willing to get in and Delia reluctantly getting in after Giselle. As Puce drove them away, a blimp with a Meowth shape balloon carried three…"antagonists".

|_With Ash having made it safely out of harm's way, Giselle had unwittingly been the nail in the timeline. Ash Ketchum's adventure will certainly be one to remember, but now we shift back to Crimson and Misty. As the journey continues!_ |

* * *

(A/N: So, it seems the timeline had changed, and Crimson is about to get a new headache. That's all we'll see of Ash for now. So, let the journey continue next time!)


	7. Welcome to Viridian

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 7: Welcome to Viridian_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

The evening sky was aplenty with stars as Jenny weaved around traffic driving everyone on board for dear life. Crimson's hands were basically glued to her chest unintentionally tightening out of fear. At the Pokémon Center, two young men were waiting for their Pokémon get healed up. The older of the two was a lean fifteen-year-old stood at five foot one with peach skin and tiffany blue eyes that had a lukewarm feeling to them. A mix of faint hope and jadedness cling to him like sweat. He wore the standard uniform of Pokémon Tech, the prestigious academy where you are supposed to learn to be masterful trainers. However, it's more for the rich who were too lazy to actual work for badges and screw over the lower-class students. Being both poor and an orphan with little to his name, he was targeted. The younger of the two was a hopeful soul was similarly skinned but a bespectacled eleven-year-old being the wide-eyed idealist despite everything he was dealt with. With lighter brown hair, what he wore embodied the idealist.

A classic red and white baseball cap with a red Poké Ball logo on it, a red and white jacket with a black undershirt saying, "2 B A Master", blue shorts, and black and yellow sneakers with blue shoelaces. He carried an old black and white backpack.

The two were at the counter with Joe trying to flirt with Nurse Joy with mild success.

"I'll give you this, you're trying, but it's not going to work out." Nurse Joy said not wanting to say it was because he was a bit of a nobody, with a crap reputation in his town.

Dramatically, in came Officer Jenny on her bike forcing the two boys to scramble to the side.

"Vivi. My body is still shaking." Crimson said flat out.

"Oops, did I go too fast?" Vivi (Jenny) said.

"You crazy bitch." Rattata said stumbling out.

Crimson let go and notice the two guys who reminded of someone.

Fear run through Crimson's mind as he asked himself, "What's Rusty doing here?".

Being near him Rusty's energy revealed something he realized that he and him had a similarity.

"Wait, this guy has aura?" Crimson thought before snapping out of it to saying, "Sorry for spacing out."

Crimson let go of Vivi and got off the bike taking up his Rattata as Misty stumbled out.

"Whoa! I think that's Gold Capone, Joe." Rusty said to his buddy.

"Rusty, that can't be…" Joe said before looking up at Crimson. "Hey, you. What's the story with the shiny Rattata?"

"Caught him after his gang tried to kill us. And thanks for the nickname idea, Capone it is." Crimson said as Capone rolled his eyes.

"Do you any idea how much of a troublemaker this little prick was? He and his gang raided plenty of places and giving everyone shit to deal with. I haven't even seen you around. You a newbie?" Joe asked.

"I just started my journey just this morning." Crimson said cheeky eliciting shock out of Joe and Rusty. "I'm Crimson. Crimson Ryūseigan."

"Misty." Misty said flatly noticing Joe eyeing her.

"Wait, Ryūseigan? I've heard that last name before." Joe thought before saying, "Rogers. Joe Rogers. This little guy is Rusty Beige."

"I take it that you are students of that overpriced shit heap called Pokémon Tech." Crimson said before handing his Pokémon off to Nurse Joy for healing.

"Ugh, don't remind me? Days I wish I had left." Joe remarked.

"Why don't you?" Nurse Joy said coming up with their Pokémon, a Shiny Kakuna and a Weepinbell. "Your Pokémon are fighting fit to go. You two have a good night."

"Thanks, Nurse Joy." Rusty said taking his Net Ball and his Kakuna. "Come on, Midori. Let's get some sleep."

"All right, Edgar. Let's get going." Joe said taking his Premier Ball to pocket it.

Edgar had a small grin and bounced off the tray to his trainer's side.

"Honestly, the people with that school is way they're teaching things. It's just outdated." Joe said with a sigh. "But you, Crimson, have me really considering just leaving that hole. I just need startup cash."

"You got a bank account?" Crimson remarked.

Joe nodded and, in a few moments, had a decent about of cash transferred into his account.

"It should cover new clothes and some gear to start you off. Only thing I ask is if we battle someday in the future." Crimson remarked.

"Hey man, it'd be a pleasure." Joe said shaking his hand before leaving with Rusty in tow. "See ya 'round, Red Meteor."

"I don't get it, why just give away money like that to someone you just met?" Misty said befuddled.

"Consider it an investment. He and Rusty have potential." Crimson remarked. "That school just isn't giving it to them."

-=O=-

"So, Joe, when are we planning to leave?" Rusty asked him.

"Tonight." Joe said flatly.

Rusty was surprised to hear this, and brown eyes meet blue. Joe felt the time was right to ready themselves. Now that he had the money to start that dream, he was not going to put it off. First off, Professor Tree. Lemuel Tree was the second professor set in Kanto. It was rather humorous that he looked exactly like Professor Tree only with a lighter colored hair and a frequent user of shades. The duo hurried to his lab and knocked on the door to the lab to which he opened. On his shoulder was Lunaris, his Umbreon.

"Rusty, Joe, it's a bit late. What's going on?" Prof. Tree asked.

"We need to talk." Joe said serious.

-=O=-

Crimson was practicing swords stances while waiting for his Pokémon to be returned and Misty was idly reading a magazine. Misty was really watching Crimson go through the motions.

"So, did your parents teach you how to use a sword?" Misty asked.

"I don't really fully remember. My memory is a bit scrambled concerning my family history. A shame mother and father passed away." Crimson said sheathing his sword as Nurse Joy returned his Pokémon to him. "Mind registering me for the league, please?"

He handed his Pokédex to her. With a nod, the older woman inserts the black device into a machine behind her. After a few seconds, she hands the Pokédex back, along with a leather belt with six circular sockets, a strange-looking device with a USB slot and a thin silver-colored case.

"There you go - you are now officially registered into the Pokémon League." Nurse Joy remarked. "A spare belt for holding your Pokéballs, a badge case, a Move Tutor device to tell you which TMs are compatible with your Pokémon."

"Well that's useless, the Pokédex already does that." Crimson said before pocketing (and putting away) the items.

Then a bit of a realization hit him that his night was not going to be easy.

"Oh right…the trio de dumbass." He thought.

Getting out the Rare Candies and TMs, he got to work on his team. Not too far, but a small boost and sometime new moves along with putting them all around the same level.

-Outside Of The Pokémon Center-

"Hurry up with setting those charges, James - we don't have all night!" ordered Jessie firmly while her cohort continued to place what appeared to be explosives onto the wall of the Pokémon Center.

"I'm almost done, Jessie! I just need to finish placing these remaining explosives and we'll be all set to go!"

Nodding in satisfaction, Jessie turns to Meowth, who was standing next to a thick wire with a pair of bolt cutters. "Meowth, are you in position?"

"Yep, I'm ready ta cut da power when ya say the word, Jess!" replied the Scratch Cat Pokémon, only to realize something. "But, uh...how da heck are we supposed ta see where we're goin' if da lights are out?"

"He's got a point, Jessie - I don't think any of us are able to see in the dark." James said sheepishly

"...Just shut up and finish placing the charges.", muttered Jessie in irritation, causing the lavender-haired man to sigh before continuing with his assigned duty.

"So, uh...ya still want me ta cut the power off?" Meowth asked

"...No, Meowth. As much as I hate to admit it, you actually raised a good point for once. Now hurry up and get over here - James is almost done setting up the explosives." Jessie said readying herselves.

With a nod, Meowth tosses the bolt cutters aside and walks over to Jessie just as James had managed to finish placing all of the remaining explosives on the wall.

"Charges are all set and ready to blow, Jessie." James said giving the thumbs up.

"Took you long enough." replied the redhead before taking out a small remote control from her pocket. With a smirk, she says "It's showtime." before pressing a button on the remote.

With a loud bang, the charges detonate, creating a large hole into the wall and destroying a nearby bike rack.

Satisfied with the newly created entrance, she says "Alright, you two - let's go. We've got a job to do.", before stepping through the hole with James and Meowth following right behind her.

-=O=-

Just as Misty was about to ask about the look on Crimson's face, a loud explosion rocks the Pokémon Center, blowing a large hole into one of its walls and knocking everyone in the lobby to the floor.

Crimson's face? Buried between Misty's legs. Misty's face? Buried in Crimson's legs.

"...Oh my." muttered Nurse Joy as her cheeks flushed slightly at the sight, forgetting about the explosion for a second.

The scrambled off each other, wide-eyed and blushing heavily as they could both smell the heat that came off each other.

"It could have worse. I could have stolen a kiss from you." Crimson said trying to ease the mood. "And I would rather ask of you."

"That's sweet and all, but there's a hole in the wall!" Misty said pointing out.

"I know that." Crimson said dryly picking up a rock. "Watch this, cutie. This is going to be gold."

The sound of a female voice says "Aw, how cute...a quarrel between lovers. Isn't it just precious, James?", causing the two to stop arguing long enough to see where it was coming from - the hole created by the explosion.

With a chortle, a male voice replies "It is, Jessie. Though I think they should be more concerned about us instead of each other."

The smoke from the explosion starts to clear away, revealing Jessie and James standing side-by-side with their arms crossed, both with sinister smirks on their faces. Which was ruined by Crimson hitting James with the rock.

"Hey! What gives?!" James snarled. "What's the big idea?"

"Fuck you. That's why." Crimson said. "So, who are you losers?"

"Losers? No, we're a bit more threatening than that." replied James regaining his nonchalance. "And as for who we are...allow us to introduce ourselves."

Turning to face his partner, he asks "Shall we, Jessie?"

"Let's do it, James." replied Jessie with a smirk before she quickly strikes a pose, much to everyone else's confusion. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" responds James, striking a pose of his own.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

Before they could finish, Crimson rudely belched interrupting them. He had heard the motto before so much so that he always wanted to just yell SHUT UP. Belching would do today.

"How rude of you to interrupt!" Jessie snapped.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so bored by this. You're not threatening, you're not scary. It's just sad, and what makes it worse is I'm going to have a battle with you that I will easily win." Crimson said cracking his knuckles. "So, let's just cut the bullshit and do this. Because you're not walking of here with a single stolen Pokémon."

"Tough talk, little boy. But can you back those words of you! We'll just have to crush you quickly before we swipe every Pokémon this place has to offer, including yours." replied Jessie with an evil smirk before throwing the Pokéball. "Get out here, Ekans!"

Taking out a Pokéball of his own and throwing it, James adds "You too, Koffing!"

The two red and white-colored spheres open up, revealing two purple-colored Pokémon that appeared in front of the two Rocket grunts, ready for battle.

The first one had a spherical body with numerous 'craters' that looked to be emitting smog from them while the other was a serpentine Pokémon with yellow eyes that had a yellow band around its neck and a similarly colored rattle at the end of its tail.

"Misty. I don't want you to jump in. I got this." Crimson said readying himself. "Deal with the Meowth cause those two clowns are mine."

* * *

Current Team Stats

Player: Crimson

**Gastly Lv.16 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Levitate**  
**Nature: Modest Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, ?**

**Held Item: -None-**

**-**x-

**Sandile Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Moxie**  
**Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Likes to run Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-**x-

**Charmander Lv.16 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**  
**Ability: Blaze**  
**Nature: Timid Characteristic: Strongly defiant Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Smokescreen, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**  
**Ability: Intimidate**  
**Nature: Bold Characteristic: Hates to Lose Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Shiny Rattata Lv.16 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball|**  
**Ability: Guts**  
**Nature: Naughty Characteristic: Likes to fight Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Bite, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Misty

**Starmie Lv.21 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**  
**Ability: Natural Cure**  
**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Swift, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.19 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|****  
****Ability: Hydration****  
****Moves Known: Rain Dance, Headbutt, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.24 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|****  
****Ability: Moxie****  
****Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Protect, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Whirlpool, ?**

* * *

(A/N: Yes, some of this was lifted from SilverNugget's story. However, let's be honest, if I had gone the canon way, Koffing and Ekans would be out before James and Jessie could come down. So next up, we take on the Rockets!)


	8. Team Rocket Tribulation

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 8: Team Rocket Tribulation_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

**[Cues: Battle! Team Rocket - Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]**

"Capone! It's gangbanging time! Lady Morticia, I call upon you from the shadows!" Crimson said sending his battlers.

Capone glimmered and sparkled at he hit the floor. Morticia seeped out of her ball as a black mass before rising from the shadows.

"Nurse Joy! Take Chansey and go secure the sick Pokémon. Let me and my squad deal with these guys." Crimson said as Nurse Joy nodded to go do that.

"How brave of ya, but you're not going ta win." Meowth remarked.

"Ekans, wrap that rat!" Jessie said command as Ekans sprang towards Capone putting the squeeze on him.

"Koffing, Smog on that Gastly!" James said as Koffing releases a thick, dark green smoke from its mouth.

"You do know I'm a poison type, right?" Morticia asked as the smoke barely made her flinch.

"Orders are orders." Koffing said.

"That the best you got, bitch! I've been choked by bitches with smaller hands that you don't got, snakeskin!" Capone said straining.

"Capone, U-turn. Morticia, Ice Punch!" Crimson ordered.

Misty had sent out her Starmie after Meowth who tried to use his Fury Swipes only to get Water Pulse into the wall and get confusion. Capone smirked.

"See ya, snake bastard!" Capone said as his body glowed green before head-butting Ekans and spitting him in the eye for good measure.

Covered in green energy, Capone flew back into his Heal Bell. Crimson sent out Kimiko to replace him and the timid lizard was rather frightened to see the snake. Morticia used the gas from her body to form a ghostly hand before using the smog to hide.

"Where did that ghost go?!" James/Koffing asked.

Morticia appeared from behind using an icy hand to grab him before socking him with another causing ice to form all over Koffing's body freezing him solid.

"Ekans, Bite!" Jessie said as Ekans dove her fangs into Kimiko's neck.

Kimiko screamed pleading for Ekans flailing about, and Crimson told her to calm down and breathe.

"Just drop down already!" Ekans said sinking deeper.

**[Music Ends]**

In her panic, Kimiko started to glow as she got more and more panicky. She screamed as the light consumed her as she achieved her first evolution becoming a Charmeleon and looked absolutely livid. The flames on her tails burst into a bluish-white color growing larger and she let a primal roar.

"Crimson! I think that's her Blaze ability!" Morticia warned.

Jessie told a fearful step back and Kimiko grabbed Ekans by the throat strangling it.

"Ekans, Poison Sting!" Jessie said as Ekans tried to attack only for Kimiko to tighten her grip on his throat.

Kimiko blasted Ekans' face a torrent of Blaze boosted flames out her mouth before coming to a stop. Ekans' face was roasted and mumbled out for mercy. Before Kimiko could strike again, Crimson stopped.

"Kimiko, snap out of it!" Crimson said.

Kimiko's eyes widen for a second before calming down and dropped the snake Pokémon feeling guilty about what she just did. Even Meowth and Misty had stopped to just stare which snapped him out of his confusion.

"I…I don't know what came over me." Kimiko said stepping back in fear.

"Glad dat wasn't me." Meowth said as Starmie even agreed.

Jessie came up taking up for Ekans and sullenly returned it to her ball.

"I'll tell you. Your drive to survive. You wanted to live and not fail your trainer, and it drew you to push yourself. That Ekans will live, but he'll think twice if he sees you again." Morticia said gently.

"Kimiko, take a break!" Crimson said returning her to the ball. "Morticia, let's finish this."

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST 4 – Powder]**

That was when Jessie exploded into a rage and tried to punch Crimson screaming that he was a petulant child. Now in anime, women of this archetype in anime tend to get away with doing this with no comeuppance. Of course, given Crimson, he was not going to exactly take it. Add a triggering memory, and Jessie found herself grabbed by her hair.

Crimson's red eyes blazed as he slammed his heel into the side of Jessie's head sending her spinning and falling. She conked her head on the counter, and the moment was rather surreal. Eerie even, as Crimson walked up and pulled her up by her hair to look at him. Jessie looked up to see a cold stare into her eyes.

"You don't know who you're messing with!" Jessie said trying to sound intimidating.

All that warranted was a punch to the jaw that sent into the floor rendering her unconsciousness. James did not want admit defeat, but his concern overrode that. Hastily returning Koffing, he scooped Jessie up and said this was not the last he'll see of them. Crimson let them flee and shook his bloodied hand off.

**[Music Ends]**

"You know how to fight?" Misty asked returning her Starmie.

"I remember…it's just all in pieces." Crimson returning Morticia to her ball. "Sorry you had to see flip out like that."

"No, it was kind of cool to see you deal with her so calmly though. Remind me not to smack you." Misty said calmly as Nurse Joy came out with Chansey. "You can rest easy, Nurse Joy. They've fled."

"Thank you for your service, please allow me to heal your Pokémon." Nurse Joy said as Crimson handed it over. "Thankfully, the electricity is still working."

Vivi came rushing in asking where the thieves went only to be told it was already over.

"So, you took care of them all by yourself? Well, they could not have gotten far. I'll keep you posted, Nikki." She said rushing out to her motorcycle.

"So, Nikki, I mean Nurse Joy, about a room?" Crimson inquired.

"I'm sorry to stay that we're all booked for the night, and those criminal's exploding of the wall ended up damaging the last room available." Nurse Joy remarked sadly.

"It's fine. We'll find a place." Crimson said leaving the center.

Misty followed asking where and Crimson remarked that maybe there's a motel nearby. So, they began their search.

-=O=-

"Wait, what did you say his name was?" Professor Tree asked Joe.

"Crimson Ryūseigan." Joe said before asking why.

"Because that's the son of my old partner…Braydon who passed along with his wife. Last I heard, the kid was going through a nasty depression. My regret is that I didn't step in…" Prof. Tree admitted.

"Well, he's not depressed as far as I can see. He's got Pokémon and he's on his journey. Even caught that annoying rat, Gold Capone." Rusty said excitedly.

"Then, I need to find him." Prof. Tree said getting up to his computer. "Hopefully, he has the Pokédex that his father left for him."

"A custom Pokédex?" Joe asked with interest.

"Yes, he built his own to make the ultimate Pokédex, and he somewhat succeeded." Prof. Tree making the call.

-=O=-

"Shit!" Crimson spat.

Crimson really wondered how Ash got lucky enough to get a place to sleep yet most of the hotels and motels were booked. Apparently, there was some open tournament going down at Pokémon Tech.

"Misty, how do you feel about having to walk back to Pallet Town for a room at my home there?" Crimson asked.

"Going through the Rattata filled route again, I'd sooner sleep on the woods." Misty said. "What's that noise? Is that your phone?"

**_Ohh oh-oh-oh oh-oh  
I'm unbeatable_**

**_Walking down this endless highway  
With nothing but my friends beside me  
We'll never give in, we'll never rest_**

"_You may want to pick that up. Whoever's calling is calling the Dex." _Dex Bulma said as Crimson took his phone and answered.

"Moshi moshi…" Crimson said awkwardly.

"So, it really is you…look you're wondering how I have this number or know about your Dex. Its best you come to the Pokémon lab for me to explain. Oh right, this is Professor Tree."

Another memory. He had had meet him before…he was a friend of his father. Getting out of his pause, Crimson continued the call.

"Lemuel…I haven't heard from you in over a year, but it's good to hear you. I assume you're still at the same lab, so I'm on my way over." Crimson said before hanging up.

"That's weird…you acted like you didn't know, but all of a sudden you do." Misty said concerned. "What's going on with you?"

Crimson spotted a nearby bar and gestured for her to follow. Over a drink, Crimson explained that he had a scrambled memory. He did not tell exactly how or of his past life though.

"So, you know all about Pokémon, the places, and all that, but when it comes to your family and connections, it's all fuzzy at first. Never heard of anything like that before." Misty said finishing her Vaporean cocktail.

"Doesn't help that I had some form of depression apparently after my parents passed. That's all faded too, but I guess that's a good thing. I'm making better memories. Meeting you for one." Crimson said downing the last of his Eevee cocktail.

Misty blushed at that and the two had hurried to Professor Tree's Lab on the outskirts of the city. Crimson recognized the pot smell and was reminded of Lemuel's habits of that dank. Misty's nose wrinkled at the smell as the door opened. As they entered, they found Joe and Rusty there already.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Crimson." Prof. Tree said. "And I see you brought… a gym leader with you…"

"And you look like Professor Oak." Misty said dryly.

"Misty, don't patronize the man." Crimson said warily.

"It's not his fault." Rusty remarked as Misty facepalmed.

Crimson quickly got to catching up with Professor Tree leading to some light being shined on some of Crimson's past with his family.

"So, I have a sizeable inheritance…in the Sevii Islands!" Crimson said in shock.

"Yep. Your pops helped out the place big time, there. You got friends and allies there waiting for you. I should give you this." Professor Tree said giving Crimson a key. "It's to a house in Tanoby Town on Seven Island…it's yours now."

"Thanks, but you said there was more." Crimson said as Professor Tree unveiled it.

Two more Pokédexes just like Crimson. Professor Tree explained that he was supposed to give them to the top students for Pokémon Tech, but he feels it's up to Crimson to decide. Crimson looked at Joe and Rusty with a smirk causing the two boys look stunned.

"No way." Rusty said.

"Yes, I don't know why, but I feel that my father would have wanted you two to have them. Besides, no one expects the underdog, now do they?" Crimson said giving them to Rusty and Joe. "And besides, fuck Pokémon Tech and fuck Allison."

He began to remember the headmistress of that school, and, from the memories he had of her, they showed her as rather unpleasant.

"I don't know what to say. You give me the funds, and now you're giving me this! I don't know what to say…" Joe said tearing up a little.

"No one has even believed in us." Rusty said a bit emotional.

Professor Tree was more than glad to register Rusty and Joe as trainers and surprise them with starter Pokémon.

"Your dad also bred Pokémon for the new trainers to start with out of his and wife's bunch. They actually have names already given by the parents, and they've been out and about around the lab for a while." Professor Tree said. "In fact, you and Rusty already know them and bonded with them enough that I was planning to give them to you anyway once you were going to leave that dump."

Joe and Rusty's eyes widen as the professor handed them a pair of Dusk Balls to which they sent their new allies. For Joe, it was good to see Tobirama again and to have him join the team. For Rusty, having Alta Maria on his team would be great.

"I've never seen those Pokémon before." Misty said mildly surprised.

"That's because there from Kalos and Hoenn respectively." Crimson said getting the Pokédex.

_"Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. From its chest and back, Froakie creates bubbles called Frubbles, which act as a cushion and soften the blow of an opponent's attack. It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings. It is one of the starter Pokémon of the Kalos Region." _Dex Bulma said before continuing, "_Swablu, the Cotton Bird Pokémon. Swablu has light and fluffy wings that are like cottony clouds. This Pokémon is not frightened of people. It lands on the heads of people and sits there like a cotton-fluff hat."_

"Whoa, your Dex has the voice of Bulma…that's hot." Joe said with smirk. "I wonder what ours will have."

Alta Maria sat on Rusty's head on top of his hat completely at peace.

"Wait, Dragon Ball Z exists in this world…and apparently the other countries of "Earth"." Crimson thought as memories filled a blank.

"They'll have to boot up. So, you'll find out tomorrow morning. You two will need these if you're going to planning to leave tomorrow." Professor Tree said handing the pair new trainer bags with a few materials loaded up. "Courtesy of Pokémon Tech."

"Heh, now I'll need to do is get our things from our dorm, and we can kiss this town goodbye." Joe remarked.

"But what about the Purachinaken Tournament?" Rusty asked.

"Fuck that. It wasn't like we were going to win…we couldn't even get a third for a team." Joe said sourly.

"You too, now." Crimson said. "Unless, there's a restriction?"

"Only thing is…it's only for beginning trainers with no badges. It's all a big show to make the school look powerful." Joe said coldly before turning a determined tone. "But you know what? I think we can stay for it. Rusty, we should pick up Ann and Shoji. Might as well add them to the team."

Rusty nodded and the two were about to leave.

"Wait. Leave your Pokédexes with me. I think I can make some modifications. Plus, it's best you're not seen with them yet, so P-Tech gets suspicious." Crimson said as they handed them over.

Crimson took them up as they left and got to a workstation. Bits or pieces of schematics of his parent's work flashed in his head and he cracked his knuckles.

"Professor Tree, I'm going to need to a place to for me and Misty to stay. Pokémon Center's full." Crimson remarked.

"Your folks' old room is still upstairs. Here's the key to that and to the lab." Professor Tree said tossing him a small key ring with a shiny Charizard keychain. "Good to have you back. Tempted as I am to see what you'll do, Lunaris and I are exhausted. We'll wait for the morning. Night kid."

Professor Tree left the lab for his nearby house to crash for bed. Misty looked over at Crimson who set his Pokédex on the table.

"Bulma, I'm going to need your A.I. as back up. I wish to put the finishing touches on the translation features." Crimson as Dex Bulma light up.

"_Of course, Crimson. I will assist the best I can." _Dex Bulma remarked.

"Misty. I'm going to need to find a convenience store and buy a few pairs of wireless headphones and earbuds." Crimson said giving her some Pokédollars.

"Sure. But if it this enough, you'll pay be back, right?" Misty asked.

"Of course." Crimson said as he got out his holo-sphere (basically a futuristic compact laptop) connecting it to the two Pokédexes.

Misty took off completely forgetting them they would have to share a room.

-=O=-

"Totally worth the trouble." Joe said spinning a Luxury Ball on his finger. "Ann will make good for the team."

"Shoji's going to make mine a real…wait…isn't that Nigiri?" Rusty said spotting the familiar Smoochum.

Their headmistress had a Jynx, Charm, which he had bred two daughters out of it. A Machop that took after the father and a Smoochum who was relatively docile and kind. He had practiced Pokémon Care for a long-term assignment and the Smoochum was given to him to care for. It was one of few assignments he put a lot of effort into and when scores were being determined by the Pokémon, Joe was given a perfect mark. He had no idea that after that, she had been following him around. Now unknown to him, she had a giant crush on him. The irony of that was lost on Joe who scooped her up.

"Hey Nigiri, it's late. Why are you even…" Joe said as she produced a Love Ball. "You want me to have this?"

He took it up only for her to jump on it and let herself get captured.

"Joe, it's obvious she wants to come with you." Rusty said flatly. "Never told you this…but she's been following you around for a long time now."

"Well how about that…" Joe said mildly amused. "Too bad, I can't use her for the tournament…"

-=O=-

-Somewhere In the Kanto Region (*cough* Viridian Gym *cough*)-

Inside of a darkened office, a man clad in an a long sleeved black shirt that bore the red R on his chest with a large V neck that shows off a white undershirt, black slightly baggy trousers, and black shoes with dark hair was sitting at an expensive-looking desk, stroking the head of his pet Persian as he glares at the three quivering figures standing in front of him.

"You idiots had one job - one that even you dolts couldn't screw up - and you come back empty-handed. For your sake, you better have a good excuse for this failure. And explain why happened to your face, Jessie."

Jessie nervously sputtered, "We got interfered with our mission and..."

"By who?" The man behind the desk asked.

"A child got in the way." James said defeated.

Slamming his fist on his desk, the man snarls scaring the Rocket trio. "A mere child defeated you?! You three are absolutely useless! How are we supposed to taken seriously if you can't take care of one child!"

"B-but Boss, he was strong! Really strong! He was backed up by a gym leader!" whimpered James, causing the man to growl before turning towards one of the male grunts standing guard in the office.

"Bring me the footage from the Viridian Center feed - I want to see these this for myself."

With a quick salute, the grunt leaves the office leaving the three to pale. After a few minutes, he returns with a videotape in hand.

"Here it is, Boss - the Viridian Center footage from last night."

The man nods, prompting the grunt to walk over to a large television with a VCR set up beside it. After inserting the tape, he presses the play button.

As he watched the footage, the man's look of anger gradually changes to one of slight intrigue. He had immediately recognized Misty as the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, but it was the person battling alongside Jessie and James with ease that had caught his interest.

Turning to face the grunt from before, he asks "Check the Kanto databases, I want to know who he is.", prompting the grunt to take out a tablet-like device.

"Let's see...ah, here we are, Boss - the boy's name is Crimson Ryūseigan. From what it says here, he's a new Trainer from Pallet Town and he's only started his journey….this morning."

James and Jessie grimaced upon hearing this - despite the fact they had plenty of experience as Trainers, they had been soundly beaten by a rookie that hadn't even had a full day yet.

Needless to say, their pride as both Trainers and members of Team Rocket had taken a major beating.

'At least, I wasn't stupid enough to attack the trainer.' thought James as she gave Jessie a pitying glance.

"I know tis' looks bad, but I was holding my own 'gainst Misty." screeched Meowth in dismay, try to sound less pathetic.

"Be silent, you fool. You were getting completely beaten." snapped the man, causing the Scratch Cat Pokémon to quickly clam up.

After watching the rest of battle grimacing at the fact that Crimson had scared them enough to flee, the man pauses the video and turns his attention back to the three Rockets once more.

"You three will be given a new assignment - one that I believe even you idiots can complete." said the dark-haired man before pointing at the television, which had Crimson shaking off his bloody hand. "You three are to follow that boy and monitor his every move, understood?"

"Everything, Boss?" asked Jessie questionably.

"Everything. The people he contacts, the Pokémon he catches, things of importance that he does - I want you to monitor everything and report it back to me."

The three looked at each other questionably before James replies "Sure thing, Boss...but why?"

Smirking, the man says "Despite the fact that the three of you are among the lowest in our ranks, the fact that a newcomer had successfully managed to defeat two members of Team Rocket is no small feat, especially one that had just begun his career as a Trainer. You two were most likely his first battle, and he stayed completely calm. He wasn't even afraid of you two. Such potential talents would be beneficial to the organization's future if we were to recruit him to our cause."

Inwardly, he added 'Not to mention that it'll keep you three bumblers away from our larger-scale operations.'

"Wait...you want us to scout the brat to see if he's Rocket material?" inquired Jessie, getting a nod from the man in return.

Of course, the idea of Crimson as their superior was one, they did want to even think of.

"Exactly. You are expected to battle him every now and then as well, mainly to assess his skills along with your regular duties as a member of Team Rocket." said the man before he glared at the three once more. "Be warned that this is your last chance to prove yourself useful to me. If you screw this up..."

The three Rockets gulp nervously before quickly saluting the man and replying "Yes, Boss! We won't let you down, we promise!"

"Good, and one more thing. There's a tournament tomorrow being held at that annoying school, Pokémon Tech. You'll need to find a third teammate to join you, but you will do so and enter. I don't expect you to win, but I've hedged a sizeable bet that the deputy headmistress's rigged team isn't going to finals and/or that the headmistress's team to face the winner will lose. Your task is to ensure that one or both at least happen. After that, seek out that child. Now get out of here before I change my mind."

With another quick salute, the three hurry out of the office, leaving the man and his grunts behind.

-=O=-

Joe and Rusty returned to the lab to find a sweating Crimson putting the finishing touches as Misty watched with interest. She never expected this out of him, and she had to admit that he was growing more interesting by the minute.

"And done." Crimson said welding the last part shut. "Took a while, but I replicated it.

"Replicated what, exactly?" Misty asked.

"My translators that let me speak to Pokémon. I made two like mine for Joe and Rusty. As for you, I made it a bit special. This is a prototype that syncs with your mind and my Pokédex that will allow for you to directly speak to them. Now it's a buggy, but it should work." Crimson said as Joe and Rusty dropped their jaws. "Also, the Pokédex altercations are done, and yours should have similar features to mine. The radio app, Exp. Share mode, and programmed some voices into them."

"_This is bullshit. Why I have to work with the pervert?" _

Joe took up his Pokédex while drooling. The voice of Stocking Anarchy? Hell yes!

"Oh, this is going to be fun to wake up to." Joe said with glee.

"_Dumbass, I swear if you ask me to anything other than my job, I'm going to shut down on you." _Dex Stocking said.

"_I have no intention of any nonsense. I have a duty and that's what I'll do."_

"Tashigi. You got Tashigi. Oh man, of all the women, you picked the mousiest one." Joe said as Rusty took his up.

"_How dare you! I am programmed to be just as capable!" _Dex Tashigi.

"I like it already." Rusty said before pocketing it. "I'm more interested in the translators."

Midori, Edgar, Seel, and Morticia were sent out of their balls as Crimson set the translators for Rusty, Joe, and Misty. Rusty and Joe's were like his so there was no issue. Misty's had him attach the thing to her ponytail.

"_Translator's a go. Go speak to your fucking creatures." _Dex Stocking said coldly.

"What a bitch." Edgar said coldly.

"_Piss off." _Dex Stocking said.

"Edgar, at least she's useful." Joe said putting it away.

"Honestly, I'm at a lost on what to say." Midori chirped.

"Huh, your voice is muffled. I guess that's sensible considering the shell." Rusty remarked.

"This is so bizarre, a direct line to you. I don't know what to say other than affirm my loyalty to you, Misty." Starmie remarked.

"Morticia, now you can talk to Misty and these two." Crimson said.

"Excellent…I've had quite a few things to say. But it is late, and trainers need their sleep." Morticia said with a wry grin.

"Before we do that, we need to plan for the tournament. I need rules, restrictions, and any bullshit that might be pulled." Crimson said to Joe with a serious look on her face.

"Triple battle style. No, she does it to give her students the advantage to wipe them out quickly. We'd be limited to two Pokémon for each match and substitutions made only through knockouts. All Pokémon must be under Lv.30. And as for bullshit, I know for a fact that the deputy headmistress secretly hires a team to beat everyone else only to throw the match for the precious elites under the headmistress's nose." Joe explained.

Crimson had nothing but an evil grin on his face as he whipped out the bag of Rare Candies and TMs.

"We're going to have ourselves some fun and get some moves." Crimson said.

There would be much planning that night, evolutions to be had, and new moves learned. As Crimson sauntered up to the room, he let out the rest of his Pokémon to find. Of course, there was a ranch attached to the lab. Atlas found a big lake to sleep in along with Misty's Pokémon. Jett and Capone had to share one of the pet beds. Morticia slept on the desk watching as a wry smile as the sleeping pair of trainers were snuggling against one another.

-=O=-

In the halls of Pokémon Tech, Rusty and Joe had just finished the forms for withdrawal. Now they were on their way to for Ann, who was lookout to smell someone coming.

"Hide!" She warned as they dived behind some trash cans to see the deputy headmistress go by.

Against their judgement, they followed them to an empty classroom.

"Good. You three are here…normally, I don't like to associate myself with the likes of you. But I have a bet I made with an individual, and I want to assure that I win that bet. I'm paying a lot of money for this, so I ask you, can you do this?"

Joe's eyes went wide to see she was talking to three Team Rocket grunts. She knew that the deputy was dirty in ways that made the headmistress look like a saint, but Team Rocket. His focus shifted to the cute gold haired Rocket with triangular pink earrings.

"Damn, she fine." Joe thought.

"We can assure you that we'll get the done provided the money and the case will of those high-quality berries that your cute students grow." The gold haired woman said.

"I have a student. An orphan who's a real drag along with his retarded friend. Only reason I haven't threw him back into the streets is because he's really good at growing things. A shame he quit gardening club recently, but I have his last harvest ready to hand over to you." The deputy said. "A shame I don't have it so active students can partake in it other than my elite. It'd be an easy win. What dumbass uses a Kakuna?"

They all laughed, but Joe and Rusty were enraged. Both wanted nothing more than to go in there and kick her teeth in, but Joe calmed down enough to realize that this was ample blackmail material. Snapping a photo on his cell phone, the two and Ann slinked away.

"Wait a second. No way, Team Rocket would be able to walk in here unless the cameras are off, and security was sent home." Rusty said sparking an idea from Joe.

"That means the room that keeps the supplies for those rich fucks is left completely unguarded." Joe said as the two looked at her before barreling down the hall.

There was a storage room where supplies were taken to the students. The students of low rank (and the poor) were given crappy, low-quality materials to work with along with Pokémon that tended to be piss-poor stat wise or disobedient. Joe had to resort to stealing from the higher rank just for decent stuff to care for his Edgar and help Rusty with Midori. The high-rank students (or those that give a sizeable "donation" to both Allison and the deputy's bank account) were given the good stuff, and just as Rusty said, it was unguarded. They rushed in and there was the motherlode. Poké Balls of higher quality other than the standard stuff, evolution stones, Full Restores, Hyper Potions, Max Potions, Max Elixir, Full Heals, Max Revives, and a case full of Rare Candy.

"Jackpot?" Joe said.

"Joe, I think we could pay back Crimson and then some. We'll need to store this stuff to our PC storage and fast." Rusty said pointing to a PC. "Joe, do you still have…"

"The mobile keyboard and mouse. It's the tools of a man who doesn't want to get caught." Joe said getting them out of his bag. "Let's get raiding."

Rusty was not one to do things like this, but their headmistress made him quash any moral reservations. They took their fill storing away to their accounts. Joe made sure to send a sizeable to an old bully's account. They needed a fall guy, and he and his friends were perfect.

"Oh ho…Cardin. Having Sky hack your grades up is going to backfire on you royally." Joe said as he finished off.

Joe and Rusty would head to their dorm readying for bed, but not before using a Leaf Stone on Edgar. Joe planned to buy one from the school store to cover his tracks tomorrow.

* * *

Current Team Stats

Player: Crimson

**Gastly Lv.21 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Levitate**  
**Nature: Modest Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-**x-

**Sandile Lv.21 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Moxie**  
**Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Likes to run Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-**x-

**Charmeleon Lv.21 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**  
**Ability: Blaze**  
**Nature: Timid Characteristic: Strongly defiant Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Smokescreen, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.21 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**  
**Ability: Intimidate**  
**Nature: Bold Characteristic: Hates to Lose Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Mystic Water**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.21 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball|**  
**Ability: Guts**  
**Nature: Naughty Characteristic: Likes to fight Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, ?**

**Held Item: Lum Berry**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Misty

**Starmie Lv.21 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**  
**Ability: Natural Cure**  
**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Swift, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.19 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|****  
****Ability: Hydration****  
****Moves Known: Rain Dance, Headbutt, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.24 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|****  
****Ability: Moxie****  
****Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Protect, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Whirlpool, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Rusty

**Shiny Beedrill Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Midori) |Kept in a Net Ball|**  
**Ability: Sniper Nature: Hardy **  
**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, U-turn, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

**Held Item: Scope Lens**

**-x-**

**Swablu Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Natural Cure Nature: Gentle **  
**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Mankey Lv.20 (Male) (Nickname: Shoji Oguma) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**  
**Ability: Defiant Nature: Adamant**  
**Characteristic: Likes to fight Caught at Route 22 **

**Moves Known: Payback, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Fire Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Joe

**Victreebel Lv.26 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**  
**Ability: Chlorophyll Nature: Mild **  
**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Frogadier Lv.20 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Torrent Nature: Serious **  
**Characteristic: Alert to sounds Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Smoochum Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Nigiri) |Kept in a Love Ball|**  
**Ability: Forewarn Nature: Bold**  
**Characteristic: Mischievous Caught at Route 22 **

**Moves Known: Lick, Psychic, Sweet Kiss, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Mankey Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**  
**Ability: Vital Spirit Nature: Serious**  
**Characteristic: Hates to lose Caught at Route 22 **

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

* * *

(A/N: Don't expect Joe and Rusty's stats to be regularly shown. As for them joining Crimson and Misty, I'm torn. On one hand, it'd be cool. On the other hand, Joe could be total cockblock for anything I could have planned for Crimson and Joe. So, I'll let things develop, and have Rusty and Joe meet up with Crimson and Misty later down the line after everything in Viridian City. As for pairings in this story, I'm unsure of what to do with Crimson. Harem route would be optimal considering the position Crimson is in. At the most, Crimson would have his one-offs, friends with benefits, and actual lovers over time. Everyone else is up in the air. Next time, a tournament, but no arc to it because I don't intend for it to be long at all. Side note, yes, obviously Butch and those three had no idea that Giovanni was betting with someone from the school.)


	9. Triple Trials

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 9: Triple Trials_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

**[Cues: J Dilla – It's Your World (Instrumental)]**

The morning shined brightly as Joe and Rusty were up early in the morning readying themselves for the last day of being in this school. Joe was further in the city buying some new clothes for himself. He had already made sure to go to the school store to shell the last of "school currency" to get a Leaf Stone, and Rusty had used the last of him to get a sizeable cache of candy for the road. At least, the one thing that poor students could afford was decent treats. Joe looked at the mirror at his new look and outfit. He had entered a new store, Lil Hau'oli Twilight, an Alolan apparel shop with a salon. Seeing that it was new, he went in greeted with a warm welcome. He had gotten his hair dyed wine red getting his hair styled as **long and tousled** before getting a new outfit.

He now wore a black **Bone Keeper Tank **under an opened aqua blue buttoned **Alola Shirt**, a pair of black **capri pants **with a blue belt, thunderbolt-themed **Sporty Sneakers **over a pair of blue crew socks, a pair of blue fingerless gloves, and blue **Aviator Shades**.

He had paid for it and left before hitting up another store for a simple **Black Logo Cap** to complete the look.

"Edgar, what do you think?" Joe asked.

"Baller, my boy." Edgar said confidently.

Joe walked off to meet up with Rusty. For Rusty, this meant getting that photo of Allison and the rocket grunts printed at a nearby coffee shop. He was getting some iced drinks for himself and Joe.

"Ok, one Chocolatey Iced Mocha for Midori, a Pecha Berry smoothie for Edgar, and a pair of Sitrus Berry shakes for us." Rusty said before pocketing the photo and his things before taking the tray of drinks outside to the tables.

"Rusty." Joe said coming up with Edgar. "What do you think?"

"You look like a cooler version of Magmum P.I." Rusty said bluntly. "I could not pull that off."

Rusty sent out Midori who was more than happy to be a Beedrill and happier to get to her drink.

"So, Rusty? I know we're planning to leave, and we've handed in our notices. But what about your parents?" Joe asked.

Rusty barely brought them up and Joe had a sneaking feeling that they were not pleasant people at all.

"Honestly, I want to be as far from them as possible. Dad thinks all this is a waste and wants me to work in his deli. I don't mind cooking, but his recipes are so bland. He'd hit me when I tried to make new recipes and mom would just let it happen." Rusty said pulling his cell out. "I'd muted my parents…my dad wants me to cater at the tournament. They pretty much think of me as a failure and a curse. All because I was born on the "unluckiest" day of the fucking year."

Joe was surprised that Rusty could even swear as he was rather restrained.

"That's why I was always hanging around Professor Tree. He is literally the only adult that's helped me with my "quirks" and he's why I even have Midori. He believed in me…" Rusty said flatly. "He's the father I wish I had…and you're the brother I always wanted."

Ok, Joe liked Professor Tree, but to call him a good dad had to mean that Rusty's parents had to be utter shitstains. Edgar's look darkened as he wanted to devour Rusty's parents.

"Either way, I'm planning on getting new clothes as well. Something that isn't a knockoff or the cheap crap from Goodwill that my parents lazily buy. It's either too tight, too loose, or just falls apart. Professor Tree gave me the hat…which is legit merch." Rusty said finishing his drink as Midori slurped the last of hers. "I'll meet you at the school. You should check on Crimson."

Rusty and Midori left as Joe and Edgar both had a dark look on their faces. Rusty Beige was a bro, and they were not going to let this slide.

-=O=-

**[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED - Monroe]**

Crimson yawned a bit as he began to wake up a bit surprised it had only been a day since he started his journey. His ghostly lady was not in the room and neither was Jett or Capone. He turned over to see Misty sleeping beside him which got his cheeks to light up. He didn't remember even being his close to a girl in his old life. Then again, he could barely remember much of this other than his education and skills. She looked so adorable sleeping and he gently brushed a lock off her hair telling her it was time to wake up.

Woken up, Misty's eyes warily open before muttering, "Oh...morning, Crim."

As she sat up from beneath the bed's blanket, revealing that she was wearing nothing but her undergarments getting a rising blush out of Crim.

Misty may have not been the bustiest as Crimson obviously knew this, but a forming swimmer's body was there. Taut stomach with hint of muscle…he realized he was gawking. He turned away completely flushed forgetting the more obvious sign. Misty was in a similar boat as Crimson had not actually worn much either allowing her to drink the sight of him. She had not even realized he was staring until the "obvious" sign stood out. The two looked each other in the eye realizing they were both checking each other a bit mortified by it.

"So…we should get ready for the day…" Crimson said sheepishly.

"Yeah, we should. We should shower…" Misty said only to realize what she just implied and screamed, "Separately, not together!"

Crimson nodded and he scrambled into the bathroom with his bag hastily getting a cold shower going.

"_Crimson, you really should have control over yourself. You're not going to get a girl if tease her with your sword."_ Dex Bulma said with a giggle.

"Please just shut up and let me enjoy my cold shower." Crimson said.

"_I bet Misty's enjoying hers…" _Dex Bulma teased.

**[Music Ends]**

Angry as he was at that, he kept it in as he planned to take it out on the tournament. Misty was facing her own dilemma after her own cold shower. Her habits had come to bite her as she was out of clean clothes. Traveling meant wearing the same clothes again once or twice. Misty was left with her last pair of clean underwear and the hoodie Crimson tossed her yesterday. Crimson came out in a simple white **Logo T-Shirt**, black **Short Cargo Pants**, and a simple pair of sneakers. He wasn't going to wear this to the tournament, but he just needed to throw something on to feed his team and get breakfast. He noticed Misty in just the hoodie looking sheepish.

"Something wrong?" Crimson asked.

Misty admitted she was on low on clothes. Thankfully, Dex Bulma chimed in that the lab has a laundry. In a few moments, Misty's clothes were in the wash. The machinery was custom and apparently built to wash, dry, and fold her clothes.

"Man, my parents could build." Crimson said to himself before turning to Misty. "I'll go get you something to wear. Shouldn't be too hard, and don't worry about the money. I can cover it. Your bike was a cool million, but I owe you plenty."

He was heading for the door only for Misty to stop him.

"Wait. You don't even know my measurements or my sizes…and you don't have to do this." Misty said flattered.

"But I want to." Crimson remarked before remembering his team. "Where is everyone?"

"Here we are!" Morticia said coming up with everyone else.

"Oh good, I'm going out for a bit to come right back. One of you can watch my things as I'm leaving my blade and bag behind. I'll be also grabbing breakfast. What do you guys want for breakfast?" Crimson asked.

The Pokédex had to record all of that clamor and Crimson left only to bump into Joe.

"Joe? Dude, I see you spent the cash well." Crimson said. "Source of those new threads?"

"Little Hal'oui. New place that opened up." Joe explained adjusting his shades.

Okay. Crimson really wanted to toss out most of his Kalos shades to get some Alolan aviator shades.

"Seeing that you're awake. The tournaments start up in two hours. Ready yourself. I'll go check on Tree." Joe said as they split.

**[Cues: Pokemon Sun & Moon - Hau'oli City (Day) Music (HQ)]**

One small mercy that Crimson was glad for was he had carried over his capsules. They used to be used to carry other things, but an empty capsule or two made getting and storing food easy. Now, he was shopping at Little Hal'oui after making sure to get 200 out of his PC and sold to the Mart walking out with nearly a million.

Crimson's PC Storage was going to receive plenty of clothes, and he made note to send some of the clothes he packed to storage. As for Misty, he got an outfit before noticing a familiar bikini.

"Didn't Nami wear that?" Crimson thought remembering the infamous pirate thief. "And that too."

The idea of Misty in that was a bit on the tantalizing side, and he promptly bought those items instead of the outfit he had initially.

**[Music Ends]**

Breakfast was a rather vivid affair as everyone on his team was chipper about the second day of the journey. Capone even began to open up as he chomped out as a cheesy bagel. Crimson did not outwardly show it, but the fact that Morticia's favorite food was peaches. He did not really need to see her eat one and watch it destabilize into gas to add to her body. Stuffing the rest of food down, he presented Misty with the bag.

"Hope you like it. I'm going to go put on my clothes for the day." Crimson said going upstairs.

Misty looked in to see what he got her. A pair of black high-heeled gladiator sandals, a blue denim jacket, a brown cleavage-revealing blouse that would expose her abdomen with cream-colored liners, and a pale blue, pleated mini-skirt.

"Crimson seriously went all…huh, what's this? A bikini?" Misty said taking that last item up.

Misty had mixed feelings on it. On one hand, it was a nice color. On the second hand, this was the kind of swimsuit her sisters would be more akin to wear. She stuffed it down in the bag and went off to change.

"How long until they fuck?" Capone said bluntly without any shame.

"Must you be so crass?" Atlas asked.

"You do know that fish fillet that you are chewing on is made with Magikarps…right?" Capone said as the rest of Pokémon looked amused.

"Then I feast on my weak brethren to gain their strength!" Atlas boasted finishing his meal.

"Atlas, you freaking nutball." Jett muttered.

Kimiko was silent and just wanted to eat her pizza rolls. Crimson came down settled in his new clothes, an unzipped, bright gold jacket with a closed pocket flap on each side over a red buttoned **Alola Shirt**, a pair of black pants tucked into a pair of black boots, a pair of red fingerless gloves, gray **Aviator Shades**, and a black cap that had a gold band around the middle to form a Poké Ball logo. Armed with his sword and his bag on his back, he looked ready for the tournament and Misty came out in her new clothes.

"Guys, let's go win us a tournament." Crimson said returning his Pokémon to their balls before cracking his knuckles.

"Someone's eager." Misty teased.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready to stomp." Crimson remarked.

It was a quick affair to meet up with Rusty, Joe, and Tree before registering for the tournament where Joe suggested the team name, the Legends de Spada. Time passed, and the tournament had begun, and the first round was announced. Matches were had until it was their turn.

"And for the last match of the first round, we have the rising star of the faraway Sprocket Academy, The Iconic Trio of lead by Butch with Cassidy and Mondo." The announcer said as the trio walked out to the arena.

The notable Team Rocket trio were watching from the stands.

"What are they doing here?" Jessie said scowling.

"I don't know, but I suddenly feel whoever is fighting them is going to have an easy win." James said only to swallow that feeling.

"And their opponents lead by a new trainer who just started yesterday. Joined by two former students of this school. The Legends de Spada led by Crimson Ryūseigan backed with Rusty Beige and Joe Rogers." The announcer said surprised himself to see the three come out.

Students in the stands were shocked by their new looks, Rusty's parents were shocked their son was even in this tournament, and Allison was laughing.

"Well this isn't going to even last a full minute." Allison said in her mic.

She was in the stands with the students that would face the winning team in the finals. Giselle, Leanne, and Cardin were that team. Crimson noticed someone familiar sitting to Giselle, apparently as a +1. Ash and his Pikachu. Part of Crimson really wanted to hit him, but he swallowed that desire down for now. They watched as Leanne and Cardin got up to leave. For Allison, she was staying for the beatdown. For Leanne, she was going to go shopping. For Cardin, he was planning on getting in Leanne's skirt.

"They're leaving." Rusty said quietly.

"Good, let's surprise the fuckers." Joe said cracking his knuckles.

The referee, one of the teachers that Rusty and Joe actually liked, got in the side of the arena.

"Oh, you're doing this…Mr. Matsuda." Joe said with relief. "Good."

"Don't expect me to favor you, though." Mr. Matsuda said before taking a professional tone, "This tournament triple battle is between the Ionic Trio and Legends de Spada. Each side is limited to two Pokémon, one in back and one out in battle each. No substitutions unless done by knockout and exceptions. Trainers, send out your first Pokémon!"

"Go, Primeape!/Let's do this, Raticate!/Ditto, I choose you!" The iconic trio said sending out their Pokémon.

A large bipedal simian Pokémon with a round body covered in whitish shaggy fur, a large rodent, and a pink blob with dot eyes took the stage.

"You should give up. I doubt you three can even match up to us." Cassidy said vainly brushing her hair aside.

"Your talk's about as cheap as your boyfriend's haircut." Crimson said taking up his choice for battle.

"Lady, you're not exactly intimidating." Rusty said steeled.

Rusty, like Joe and Crimson, got a full-on wardrobe change. A light-red and white jacket with a large black collar, which in turn has a single red line across the center, and a similarly colored trim at the bottom of said jacket. His jacket was kept open to reveal a black shirt with have a silhouette of Moltres. His fingerless gloves are black with a red line across the cuff. He had on black cargo pants with a red belt, black high-top sneakers with red laces, and his usual hat. But the big thing was his glasses in that he no longer wore them having gotten his eyes fixed thanks to laser eye surgery, which showed his burgundy eyes with a golden tint.

"Talk's cheap, bitch. Let's just skip the dirty talk." Joe said.

"Lady Morticia, from the shadows I call you!" Crimson said sending out Morticia who seeped out of the ball through a black mist that moved to the arena rising from the ground.

"Edgar, let's give these guys a show!" Joe said sending out Edgar.

"Midori, battle time!" Rusty sending out Midori who glittered and gleamed being a Shiny Pokémon.

"So, they evolved their Pokémon at least. This could be a problem…add the unknown…" Giselle thought only for Ash to interrupt her thoughts.

"Thanks for invite to the tournament, Giselle. This'll be great to learn about new Pokémon using my Pokédex. I'll also get to see Crimson actually fight." Ash said as Pikachu cried out with a small grin.

"Wait, you know him?" Giselle asked.

"Yeah, he's from my hometown. He was different before he became a trainer…but now he looks like he never had depression." Ash said getting out his Pokédex. "Now let's see."

"Wait a second…it can't be!" Allison thought recognizing someone else in Crimson.

"_Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon, and the final form of Bellsprout. This horrifying plant Pokémon attracts prey with aromatic honey, then melts them in its mouth. It is said to live in huge colonies deep in jungles, although no one has ever returned from there."_

_"Gastly, the Gas Pokémon. Almost __invisible, this gaseous Pokémon cloaks the target and puts it to sleep without notice. Poisonous gas comprises 95% of its body. It's said that the remaining 5% is made up of the souls of those who died from the gas."_

"Arecus almighty…" Giselle thought mortified.

Ash looked green in the face, but the Dex continued.

"_Beedrill, Poison Bee Pokémon. It flies at high speed and attacks using the large venomous stingers on its forelegs and tail. It uses those sharp, poisonous stings to defeat prey, then takes the victim back to its nest for food…usually eaten alive." _

"And there's goes any thought of getting a Weedle." Ash thought.

"All of a sudden, I think I'm almost glad I don't have a Dex." Giselle thought.

"_Primeape, the Pig Monkey Pokémon and the evolved form of Mankey. It is always outrageously furious. If it gives chase, it will tenaciously track the target no matter how far. Especially if you look a wild one in the eyes."_

"I still want one." Ash thought.

"_Raticate, the Mouse Pokémon and the evolved form of Rattata. Its rear feet have three toes each. They are webbed, enabling it to swim across rivers. If attacked, it stands up on its hind legs, bares its fangs and shrieks in an intimidating manner at its enemy."_

_"Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. This Pokémon is capable of copying an opponent's genetic code to instantly transform itself into a duplicate of the enemy."_

"Let the battle begin!" Mr. Matsuda firing the flare gun into the air.

Dex Bulma cheekily connected into the sound system and played some fitting music for the battle.

**[Cues: Pokemon FR/LG & R/B/Y - Trainer Battle Music [Mashup]]**

"Well Billy, take the first move." Joe gestured.

"It's Butch." Butch snarled.

"Biff." Joe said angering Butch.

"It's Butch!" Butch snarled louder.

"Whatever Bobby, I'll go first." Joe said as Butch screamed in frustration. "Edgar, Toxic! Spew it all over their side of the battlefield!"

"Back him up with your Toxic, Midori!" Rusty said as both Pokémon spewed a purple goo forcing the three Pokémon on the opposing side back. "I see you don't any Poison or Steel type Pokémon to back you up. A shame, Chuck."

"Fuck you!" Butch snarled. "Primeape, Dynamic Punch that bug of his!"

Primeape screamed as she swings her arm around until the whole arm starts to glow white before leaping over the line of poison.

"Bulma, does that Primeape have Vital Spirit as its ability?" Crimson asked his Dex.

"_No." _Dex Bulma flatly said getting Crimson to smirk.

"Morticia, get in the way and use Hypnosis!" Crimson said.

"I don't think so, Raticate, Skull Bash!" Cassidy said.

Raticate charges at Morticia and her body becomes surrounded by golden streaks jumping at it.

"Wait…I'm a ghost." Morticia said before ignoring the attack to make hers.

"Aw/Oh shit." Raticate/Primeape spat.

Morticia's eyes glow bright red getting both Pokémon causing both Pokémon to clash with Raticate being hit with the punch before the two hit the ground. Primeape was asleep and Raticate was unable to battle. The arena lit up with face palms and Joe was laughing. Even Mr. Matsuda was shaking his head.

"Well thanks for the free knockout, Mitch." Joe said snickering.

"It's Butch." Butch screamed.

"Well, Raticate is unable to battle. Legends de Spada is allowed a substitution if they desire. Trainer Cassidy, send out your second Pokémon." Mr. Matsuda said as Cassidy returned Raticate to her ball.

"Granbull, come on out." Cassidy groaned as out from her Great Ball came a purple, bipedal, bulldog-like Pokémon.

"Ditto, transform into Granbull!" Mondo ordered as Ditto duplicated Granbull.

"Well, Joe and Rusty, I leave you these two. Allow me to deal with Primeape." Crimson said as Rusty flipped his hat back.

"I don't think so, twerp." Cassidy said. "Granbull, Fire Fang on that bee."

Granbull opened her mouth as it became surrounded in flames. She charged at Midori, and Rusty had Midori use String Shot on Granbull's legs causing her to trip into the poison on the ground face first. Being that her jaw was on fire, it lit it ablaze making it a poisonous gas.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cassidy said as Ditto was gagging on the foul air.

"And it seems that Rusty had used Cassidy's attack against her poisoning both her and Ditto. Given the fact on all of Spada's Pokémon are Poison types, they are completely immune to the effects of this noxious gas." The announcer said as Mondo was panicking.

"Granbull, rush though the flames and use Lick on that Gastly!" Mondo said.

"Wake up, Primeape!" Butch screamed.

"Morticia, Dream Eater." Crimson said with a snap of his fingers.

"Edgar, cover her with Venoshock and zap the imposter." Joe said as Edgar charged into position.

Morticia releases a shadow-like version of herself at Primeape that goes through it, sucking up his energy. Primeape would not wake up having fainted in sleep right as Ditto came running to lick the lady only to get spray by multiple globs of green from Edgar. Being that Ditto was already poisoned, the green goo "electrocuted" it before falling over changing back to its pink goo form.

"Granbull is unable to battle meaning Cassidy is out! Ditto and Primeapre are unable to battle! Trainer Butch and Mondo, send out your second Pokémon." Mr. Matsuda said.

"Incredible, Team Spada is in complete control of the match. Not only have they taken down most of this team's Pokémon, they've done so without a scratch on their team." The announcer said dramatically.

Mondo sent out his Tauros and Butch sent out his Mightyena. Seeing this, Rusty had an idea.

"Hey Mr. Biff…I mean Jim…no wait, its Mitch, right?" Rusty said feigning innocence.

"It is Butch, you retarded fuck!" Butch said losing his patience.

Rusty twitched and Midori's glare tightened.

"Now, it's personal. Your ass is done for." Midori said.

"Bring it, bumblebitch!" Mightyena snarled.

"Mightyena, Hyper Beam!" Butch said as Mightyena charged an orange ball appears in front of his mouth.

"Midori, to the skies!" Rusty ordered as Midori took into the air right in front of the sun. "Use Iron Defense!"

Midori's body becomes outlined in light a metallic silver and its body briefly shines, increasing her defense. Being she was in front of the sun, this blinded Mightyena causing him to fire in the wrong direction harmlessly through Morticia and hitting Tauros knocking him out. The crowd was just agape at this spectacle and Mondo face palmed. Mightyena soon realized he was alone against three Pokémon.

"Tauros is done for and Mondo is out leaving Butch and Mightyena." Mr. Matsuda said as Mightyena whimpered.

"So, we can do this the easy way and you give up. Or the hard way, and we beat the shit out of you." Midori said coldly. "I do want to give my Electroweb a try!"

Mightyena whimpered and Butch knew it was over. Taking out the white cloth from his pocket, he threw in the towel which Mr. Matsuda declared Legends de Spada the winner.

**[Music Ends]**

"Thanks for giving up, Footch." Rusty said kindly.

Butch had enough and ran to try to choke Rusty only for Mondo to hold him back.

"Don't think this is over, you bastards! I'll get you for this." Butch screeched.

"Not really scared of you, Butch." Joe said with a chuckle.

"That's not my…wait. You fucker!" Butch screamed as the three left the arena with Mightyena trailing behind them.

The crowd cheered for the winning team and Jessie was not even mad for Crimson winning. They didn't even land a hit, and Jessie prided herself that she was able to give Crimson some trouble. Of course, this meant they would have to face him to the tournament, but Jessie had an idea.

"James, I got an idea in mind. Remember what the boss said? He wanted to ensure that this school's golden team loss…and who better to do it then Crimson. While he deals with the rest of the tournament, we can rob this place. If memory serves, there's that cache of high-quality equipment in there and everyone's going to be distracted." Jessie said getting James and Meowth to smirk deviously.

Both Jessie and James had their grudge against Allison for their time at this school, and they would have their revenge on her, Butch, and Cassidy. The tournament went on with the Legends of Spada blitzing through the tournament winning all the way to the finals. Jessie and James did have to pay the third that agreed to join them in forfeit, the duo thought it was worth it. With them out of the way, Crimson and his team had won leading to the match between the school's best and the team led by the rising rookie. Allison gulped realizing that the school may actually be in for the fight of their lives.

* * *

Current Team Stats

Player: Crimson

**Gastly Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Levitate**  
**Nature: Modest Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-**x-

**Sandile Lv.23 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Moxie**  
**Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Likes to run Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-**x-

**Charmeleon Lv.23 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**  
**Ability: Blaze**  
**Nature: Timid Characteristic: Strongly defiant Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.24 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**  
**Ability: Intimidate**  
**Nature: Bold Characteristic: Hates to Lose Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Mystic Water**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.24 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball|**  
**Ability: Guts**  
**Nature: Naughty Characteristic: Likes to fight Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Hyper Fang, ?**

**Held Item: Lum Berry**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Misty

**Starmie Lv.21 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**  
**Ability: Natural Cure**  
**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Swift, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.19 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|****  
****Ability: Hydration****  
****Moves Known: Rain Dance, Headbutt, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.24 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|****  
****Ability: Moxie****  
****Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Protect, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Whirlpool, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Rusty

**Shiny Beedrill Lv.25 (Female) (Nickname: Midori) |Kept in a Net Ball|**  
**Ability: Sniper Nature: Hardy **  
**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, U-turn, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

**Held Item: Scope Lens**

**-x-**

**Swablu Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Natural Cure Nature: Gentle **  
**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Mankey Lv.25 (Male) (Nickname: Shoji Oguma) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**  
**Ability: Defiant Nature: Adamant**  
**Characteristic: Likes to fight Caught at Route 22 **

**Moves Known: Payback, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Fire Punch, Cross Crop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Joe

**Victreebel Lv.28 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**  
**Ability: Chlorophyll Nature: Mild **  
**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Frogadier Lv.25 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Torrent Nature: Serious **  
**Characteristic: Alert to sounds Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Smoochum Lv.25 (Female) (Nickname: Nigiri) |Kept in a Love Ball|**  
**Ability: Forewarn Nature: Bold**  
**Characteristic: Mischievous Caught at Route 22 **

**Moves Known: Lick, Psychic, Sweet Kiss, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Mankey Lv.25 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**  
**Ability: Vital Spirit Nature: Serious**  
**Characteristic: Hates to lose Caught at Route 22 **

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

* * *

(A/N: Yes, this is a two parter. Originally, Jessie and James were going to fight Crimson, but I realized they would much better screw over Allison. Plus, I think they would be thankful for humiliating Butch and Cassidy. As for the third, I will confirm this. It was Samurai, and you will see him again soon enough. Either way, Cardin and Leanne are in for it now. Either, the prize for this tournament along with this tournament would be a rare Pokémon given to the winners. The theme this time? Fossil Pokémon!)


	10. Shot the Status Quo

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 10: Shot the Status Quo_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

Ash wondered about Crimson who acted like he battled all his life with how steeled and calm he was. You would have no idea that he was a rookie. It did not help Giselle or Allison's nerves that the team only used Morticia, Edgar, and Midori for battles so she had no idea what other Pokémon they had. In came sauntering, Cardin and Leanne being rather pleased with themselves.

"So, who are we facing?" Cardin asked Giselle.

The frazzled Giselle pointed down at the arena where Crimson, Joe, and Rusty waited for them. Cardin's face fell and Leanne asked if this was some of joke.

"It's not. They stomped through the tournament and the last team in their way just forfeited." Giselle said seriously. "They are our opponents."

"And I'm afraid…that your chances don't look so good." Allison said coming up with a haunted look on her face. "Especially if Joe and Rusty are being led by him! That boy….leading them. I knew his father quite personally. And he's showing to be just as skilled as him to where I think it might be best to bow out."

"What? That's unacceptable! I refuse to bow down to that slacker and that retard. I don't give a shit who that gaijin is…he's going to be under my feet." Leanne said storming down as Cardin followed. "Let's just say that we've got insurance to deal with that meddlesome bug and weed."

**[Cues: Victory Road - Pokémon Ruby / Pokémon Sapphire | Super Smash Bros. Ultimate]**

Giselle facepalmed as she chased after Leanne and Cardin as Giselle knew that they had no idea what Pokémon Crimson was bringing to the table. This whole thing was going to end up a disaster, and Allison had her hands grip the railing.

"If I knew it was Braydon's son, I would have offered him a full-ride scholarship! Damn it, this going to end badly, and I doubt Rusty and Joe will back down. Damn it! To think I might be afraid of those two now!" Allison thought.

"You guys know what Pokémon Cardin and Leanne got?" Crimson asked.

"Cardin's got a Fearow and Leanne's got a Raticate. Don't you want to know about Giselle's?" Rusty asked.

"I already know." Crimson said seriously glaring at the approaching team.

As the teams came into the arena, the air was full of tension.

"This is it! Although Legends de Spada has won the tournament, they are gambling their prize for a bigger one, and taking on the school's elite trio, Cardin Winchester, Leanne Yamamoto, and Giselle Seiyo. No rookie has been able to defeat an elite trio allowing the prize money to grow over the years. A tradition stemming for years far back allowing the prize money to swell up to 2.5 million Pokédollars! Well the men of Spada take home the cash or will it swell with another loss?" The announcer said frantically.

"Game's over, Joe. I'll give you a chance to walk away." Cardin said cracking his knuckles.

"Don't think you can stand at our level." Leanne said crossing her arms.

"No. We're not backing down. You want to win? Come and fight me for it!" Joe said sternly.

"You can't bully us anymore and we won't let you!" Rusty said standing firm.

The two students shifted eyes to Crimson who had a look of disappointment.

"You know, it's a shame that I have to use a fight with something so disappointment. Giselle will probably the only one able to give me a run for the money, but you two are so arrogant, so cocksure. Your money bought your power, your status. You actively abuse the lower class, while lauding yourselves as superior. I'm going to bet that mommy and daddy probably have actual professionals training your Pokémon." Crimson said cracking his knuckles. "So just shut the fuck up and fight."

"This tournament triple battle is between the Pokémon Tech and Legends de Spada. Each side is limited to two Pokémon, one in back and one out in battle each. No substitutions unless done by knockout and exceptions. Trainers, send out your first Pokémon!" Mr. Matsuda said as Dex Bulma played fitting music for the final battle.

**[Cues: The Grand Finale - Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story + Bowser Jr.'s Journey] **

As Rusty and Joe confirmed, Cardin had sent out a Fearow and Leanne sent her Raticate. Giselle had sent out her Graveler looking nervous while letting her out.

"Sir Jett, prepare for battle!" Crimson said sending out his trusty Sandile.

"Tobirama, rise from the mist!" Joe said sent out Frogadier.

"Alta Maria, be the wind beneath my wings!" Rusty said sending out Swablu.

"Seems, the Spada have been saving their other cards for the final. Exotic Pokémon from the Hoenn, Unova, and Kalos regions. What will those three bring to the table?" The announcer cried out.

"Sir Jett, Bulldoze the arena!" Crimson ordered as Rusty called for Atla Maria to take Tobirama into the air.

Jett's body becomes surrounded in an orange aura and he stands on his hind legs. He stomps his front two feet on the ground and creates an orange ring of aura pulsating from where he stomped, shaking the ground. For Graveler, she tumbled over along with Raticate taking damage.

"Fearow, Steel Wing those two out of the sky!" Cardin ordered as Fearow flew with glowing wings of steel.

"Tobirama, Smokescreen!" Joe said.

"Ninja Art: Hidden Mist!" Tobirama said releasing a stream of thick white smoke from his body that covers the battlefield.

"I can't see!" Fearow screamed as Cardin snarled.

"Alta Maria, let's make some noise with Hyper Voice!" Rusty said as Alta Maria sucks in a big gulp of air.

"BAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" She screamed releasing bursts of winds with multiple white rings inside it from her mouth down at Fearow and the poor Raticate.

"Ah, my ears! Make it stop!" Raticate screamed.

"Now the time, Toxic Spikes!" Joe said as Tobirama was freed from Alta's grip.

Within the smoke, Tobirama brought his hands together and his eyes glowed purple.

"Poison Spikes Jutsu!" Tobirama said he opened his mouth and a dark purple orb form inside it.

He then fires the ball into the air, which spirals and releases four small streams of purple smoke from the top of the ball. The orb then explodes, forming into multiple smaller orbs that fall and sink into the battlefield. The smaller orbs leave trails of purple smoke behind them as they fall.

"Joe, if I may suggest, mind if I smack that bird down! Jett can finish it off with Bulldoze!" Tobirama suggested.

Days like this, Joe loved his Pokémon translator and Misty was truly realizing how much this translator was hax.

"Why that's a great idea, Tobirama! Do it, bring Fearow down!" Joe said as Tobirama's hand glowed to form a white small sphere above his hand.

Seeing through the smoke and smelling that feathery bastard, he launched it after him hitting him. The orb exploded and seemingly zapped Fearow's wings getting him to cry out in pain. Tobirama waved his hand down and Fearow was slammed into the ground.

"Damn it, Raticate…Quick Attack any one of them! I can't see anything in that smoke!" Leanne said flustered.

"Graveler, Bulldoze the arena!" Giselle said staying calm.

"Not too fast, Sir Jett has a retort with his own!" Crimson said.

Both released a Bulldoze attack, but Jett was a bit faster overpowering Graveler's causing a big explosion. Unknowingly to both, this destroyed the Poison Spikes lain within the arena.

"What happened?!" Cardin screamed as the smoke cleared.

Tobirama landed on the ground poised, Jett was smiling, and all three of the opposing side had been defeated. Professor Tree was basically dancing in his seat so glad that he had taken that bet with the school nurse and Allison.

"I think that the school…may actually lose this one." The announcer said in muted shock.

Thinking that the Toxic Spikes in play, Giselle knew she was screwed over her Pokémon to be poisoned. She did not realize that the spikes were destroyed due to her and Crimson's attacks on the ground. She looked at Joe and Rusty, and she can't help but feel she's too blame for them being so desperate to prove themselves. She thought of all the times she let them suffer and did nothing because "misery builds character". Guilt had been eating at her since meeting Ash as he had reminded her of them. They were fighting so hard against the school that had nearly destroyed them.

"Giselle? Giselle! Snap out of it, and ready your next Pokémon." Cardin said as Giselle snapped out of her thoughts.

Giselle looked over at Joe and Rusty and sighed. Her decision was going to do was basically going to throw it all away…all she worked.

"Joe…Rusty…don't take this personally…or think it was because of the toxic spikes…" Giselle said reaching of her uniform chest pocket taking out a white toilette. "I'm sorry…"

She threw it in and walked away without another word.

"In a shocking twist, Giselle Seiyo has forfeited the match leaving only Cardin and Giselle to face team Spada!" The announcer said as jaws feel.

Allison was crying on the inside just preparing to write checks because it was pretty much over.

"Giselle, come back and fight, you worthless…" Cardin said only for Joe to cut him off saying, "Back off her, Winchester. Unless you and fake blonde scared of fighting us without the golden girl."

"Fine!" Cardin snarled.

His next Pokémon, a Machoke. Leanne's next was as Kadabra. The match was on, but Crimson had a smirk on his face.

"Jett, come back!" Crimson asked as Jett scuttled to his trainer's side. "Atlas, I need the might of the lord of the seas!"

"This guy has a Gyarados…" Allison said concerned for her side.

Gyarados are Pokémon are naturally difficult to control especially if you do not have any badges, and from the marquee she could tell it was caught as a Gyarados. Atlas let out a roar glaring at his opponents triggering his ability and dropping Machoke and Kadabra's attack power. Joe and Rusty stuck with their Pokémon and the battle was on only for their Pokédexes to beep loudly.

"What now?" Cardin asked as the Spada trio took their Dexes out.

Allison knew that meant Professor Tree was going to quit the school, and the headmistress was considering maybe begging him not to.

"_So, the rules of this tournament are that all Pokémon are entered into this tournament are supposed to be under Level 30?" _Dex Tashighi asked.

"_Because according to our scanners…both those fuckers are over Lv.30." _Dex Stocking said.

"_Try 34 and 32." _Dex Bulma said.

"Is this a joke?! You two idiots couldn't even face us without resorting to cheating…." Joe said livid.

Allison's depressed mood turned to complete rage as Mr. Matsuda was able to confirm that the two were cheating. Allison was many things and she was not the most moral of people. However, she abhorred cheating in Pokémon battles being the one line she did not ever want to cross. Her Jynx, Charm, and her Machamp, Tetris, realized they maybe could make sure she doesn't explode as she stormed down to the arena.

"On the matter of the rule violation, I must call for a disqualification. Legends de Spada wins!" Mr. Matsuda said raising the green flag while glaring at Cardin and Leanne.

**[Cues: Victory! Gym Leader - Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver]**

"No! This wasn't supposed to end like this!" Leanne screamed.

"Tough shit. You shouldn't have cheated." Crimson said with a shrug.

"I'm going to have to ask both sides to shake." Mr. Matsuda said being professional.

Cardin and Leanne scoffed returning their Pokémon and walking away citing it was not worth their time. It didn't matter to Joe as he didn't want to shake hands either, but he made it look like he wanted to. Cardin and Leanne did not get too far as Allison simply had Tertis drag the two to her office.

**[Music Ends]**

"I'm afraid I can offer you a full speech as I have to deal with this mess, but I congratulate you on your victory. Your tactical skill clearly managed to best everyone here, and you should be proud to be declared the winner. So, I will have Professor Tree and Charm present you with your prize." Allison said giving a bow before leaving.

There were cheers given as Professor Tree came down with the trophy stuffed with cash, and Joe's grin could not get wider. It was all a dream come true, and Rusty was hoping it was no fever dream.

"Congrats, boys. Thank to you, I'm walking out of this place with a bigger severance package." Professor Tree said as Charm produced a briefcase. "And now you'll get the grand prize. Apparently, this year, it's Fossil Pokémon."

She opened it and gestured for the three to pick one. Tyrunt, Aerodactyl, and Tirtouga were the options according to the labels. Crimson immediately snatched up Tyrunt wanting a dinosaur on his team. He was already going to have a Charizard to fly around in the future. The idea of riding around town on a Tyrantrum was too appealing. Joe took up Aerodactyl for the practical reason of having a Pokémon to soar the skies. Rusty was left with Tirtouga, but was not torn up about it. He had won a sizeable cash prize and a Pokémon not native to the region. All and all, a good day for him. The trio had not bothered to stay for the after-party wanting to leave the school as quickly as they could.

-=O=-

"So, you two want to explain exactly why you decided to cheat for this tournament?!" Allison yelled at Cardin and Leanne.

"Wasn't the tournament rigged already?" Cardin stupidly asked.

Allison facepalmed as all of them did not even know of the hired team that had brought onto the fray. Allison had no idea of the rigged team herself, but even then, they were beaten.

"No, Cardin, it was not. And consider what would have happened if you win and it was discovered that you cheated, it would have made things worse!" Allison scolded.

"But didn't they cheat with that Pokédex?" Allison argued. "Plus, how'd they get one?"

"Crimson is one of Oak's chosen few to get one. As for Joe and Rusty, they got theirs through Tree." Allison said. "Plus, it isn't illegal to use one in the tournaments."

There was a knock on the door, and Tertis opened it to reveal it was Giselle whose eyes were puffy from crying it out a while back. Allison's face softened to ask what was wrong, only for her to put a paper down on her desk.

"I would have sent it through the deputy headmistress, but I wanted to be upfront with you. I want to thank for all the time you sunk into me and apologize for flaking out on you." Giselle said.

"My child, considering the actions of these two, it's all forgiven. But this…" Allison said taking the paper before balking. "You're leaving?!"

"Yes, I've decided to go strike out on my own. I've been mulling this over for a while, and I don't think it's best for me to stay. Not after…some things that have come to light." Giselle said thinking back.

_She had caught with Joe, Rusty, and Crimson who were not sticking around. She had asked why they weren't staying for the party in their honor. Joe had been honest with her about how he and Rusty wanted nothing more to do with the school. _

_"Giselle, this school festers a society where those rich pricks fuck over the people to legit are not in any position to collect badges. Those rich douchebags don't even train their own Pokémon because they hire people for them or bully the poor students to do it. You're probably one of the few who actually works for her works and doesn't cheat like the others. You and Allison a bit alike. A total bitch whose guts I hate, but at least works their asses off to train their Pokémon enough that I can respect your power. Everyone else is like Deputy Headmistress Sazandora, willing to abuse power and siphon off others to rise to where they are. They don't give the shit of the students without money. The orphaned like me or the abused like Rusty…so why should I yuk it up with them? Sazandora didn't even show up to the tournament."_

_"Rusty…you were…" Giselle said in shock. "But you're always…"_

_"Smiling and positive. Yeah, you'd have to be to hide the pain inside." Rusty said dropping the mask a bit. "I want to be happy and upbeat, and I can be. But it was also my shield. Professor Tree is the father I always wanted…and Joe's been the brother I needed. The school was something I willing to put up with because I couldn't go back to my parents. It was that bad…but you wouldn't know. I just couldn't. But now…I don't have to anymore. I can be free of them, this town, and move on with my life. You should do the same…before it's too late. Cardin, Leanne? They are done in this region. You think the Pokémon League isn't going to look into this?" Rusty said before Crimson, Joe, and Rusty left Giselle behind._

"I can't stay at this place any longer, and my mind is made up. Thank you for all the help you'd given me." Giselle said before leaving the office.

Allison was having a bit of a breakdown in that her best student was leaving.

"So, does this mean I'm head girl now?" Leanne asked insensitively. "Because if she is…"

SLAM! Allison smashed her fist into the desk leaving an audible crack as she glared at the two.

"No, Miss Yamamoto. As far as I am concerned, you two have committed enough violations to warrant immediate expulsion. I would call for your trainer cards to be taken, but considering that you cheated on National Television, I'll watch you try and fail to get anywhere. Now get out of my office." Allison said coldly.

Before they could protest, the door was kicked open and another came in. Deputy Headmistress Ethelinda Sazandora. She was a woman of a thin frame with straight waist-length black hair with some locks framing her face or to her shoulder hair having golden snake-like eyes. Like Allison, she wore a pantsuit (but her has with two shoulder pauldrons on) with a belt with the school's logo on, some black tights and blue boots. Her name may mean good things, but she was anything but noble. Whereas Allison earned all eight badges and had come second place in the league through hard work and earned the job, Sazandora got the job through nepotism from the previous headmistress who was her mother. Sazandora, compared to Allison, was a scrub. Sazandora was not exactly the greatest battler and only having two badges that she really had not earned. **One, she cheated by triggering the sprinklers by "accident" and, two, a "freak fire" at another Gym and saving the Gym Leader's Gloom**. Yet, she claims to have eight.

"What do you want, Sazandora?" Allison said. "I'm in the middle of expelling these two."

"But their parents pay good money to this school and our bank accounts!" Sazandora exclaimed. "And didn't they win?"

"Speaking of that, where were you?" Allison asked.

"I was getting a full body massage, and I had to pick up my Fearow from Day-Care." Sazandora said getting Allison to twitch.

"No, they did not win. They were disqualified for cheating…and the winning team was Legends de Spada." Allison said getting Sazandora to freeze.

"Wait, what about the Ionic Trio?" Sazandora asked worried.

"They were beaten in the first round by Losers de Spada." Cardin muttered as panic was on her face.

"Sazandora? Did you make a bet?" Allison asked.

Allison and the school nurse had already paid theirs to Professor Tree, but Sazandora did not want to fess up. How was she going to justify betting 500 grand to the leader of Team Rocket?

"Yes, but that's not important. I came here because we were robbed. Our cache of high-quality materials for the students were raided…apparently by Team Rocket." Sazandora said.

She was hiding the evidence pointing to Cardin and his friends that Joe had planted hoping to get a larger insurance payout to cover her losses. Another headache Allison had…as she realized that Joe had fulfilled his promise of getting back at this school.

-=O=-

(Pizza Mutt, Viridian City, 5:30 PM)

"Three cheers for Legends de Spada!" Professor Tree said as the group clinked glasses.

Rusty, Joe, Misty, and Professor Tree were all in a small pizza place celebrating their win through stuffing their faces. Their Pokémon were digging in as well enjoying their earned victory. Crimson and his Pokémon joined shortly after a stop at the lab.

"Congrats on your victory." Seel said. "And your evolution, Morticia."

Morticia had evolved right before they arrived at the pizza place, and Crimson knew he was edging closer to getting a Gengar.

"So, what are you naming your new Pokémon?" Professor Tree asked.

"Well, I got another Atlas. So, I "blessed" my Tyrunt with a name of royalty. Prince Magnus." Crimson said with a chuckle.

"I am Prince Magnus, future king of this land!" Magnus said heartily.

"You will have to face me for the title of king for I am lord of the seas, whelp!" Atlas boasted.

The two snarled at each other only for Morticia to get the way.

"Enough, both of team are on the same team, so cool it and enjoy your pizza." Morticia said calmly.

"I will eat more pizza than you!" Magnus said as the two started an eating contest.

"Boys." Misty said dryly as her Gyarados rolled her eyes.

"So, Joe, what about you?" Professor Tree asked.

"Apparently my Aerodactyl is a girl, so I'll choose Agate. She likes it and apparently pizza." Joe said looking at her munching at a whole pie.

"I love this pizza!" Agate said drooling.

"Sheldon, it's a name that's plain, but it's solid." Rusty said sheepishly. "He's fine with it, and he's just getting used to living in the modern age."

Sheldon was having a bit of a crisis over it, but Rusty was understanding. The fact that they could directly talk helped Sheldon a little bit to ease him into the situation.

"So, what now, boys?" Professor Tree asked.

"Me and Rusty actually wanted to ask if you can come with you and Misty?" Joe asked them.

"I actually want to, but not right now. How about this? We meet up at Vermilion City…I hear that the St. Anne is going to be in port." Crimson said.

"One month from now. It's April 2nd now, so it's coming on May 2nd. This year is certainly going to be interesting." Professor Tree said.

"Yeah. Well in case, me and Rusty are heading to Cinnabar Island. There's a gym and a lab studying fossil Pokémon, and, seeing that Agate can fly, we're going in style." Joe said before turning to Agate. "Isn't that right?"

"You got it, boss! Can't wait to stretch my wings!" Agate said happily.

"Crimson, allow me to speak for Rusty and thank you for all the help you give." Midori said politely.

"Well, I'm about to help a bit more. I went over to the lab and I found something in my dad's room. A safe….with a big jackpot." Crimson said taking out three Mega Bands.

"Oh shit, is that…" Joe asked as Crimson nodded. "Oh, kick ass!"

Joe and Rusty both took one to get it on as Crimson slipped on his. Crimson tied a Key Stone into Misty's hairband.

"Braydon studied the likes of Mega Evolution with Professor Augustine Sycamore of Kalos wanting to add their entries to his Pokédex. He had kept all his research on that behind for you to get and to give to the people who'd get the other two Dexes of his. I have my own myself…flying on a Mega Pidgeot…while baked feels like being on top of the world." Professor Tree said with a chuckle.

"I got a Mega Stone for Midori, one for Agate, and one for your Gyarados, Misty. I've also sent an update to your Dexes, **they can detect nearby Mega Stones. However, it's only limited to between 8 and 9PM**." Crimson explained. "Also, they can tell you which Pokémon are capable of Mega Evolving."

"Dude, there is no way we could even begin to pay you back for all of this. The translators…the Dex…everything." Joe said looking at the Mega Stone. "I can't begin to."

"Just keep being dedicated to your Pokémon and live your life to the fullest. Also, if I call up for drinks, you and Rusty could join up." Crimson said jovially.

"I'll buy the first round then." Rusty said chipper.

**[Cues: aquaCola - nightdriving / ****四****]**

With their meal complete and Pokémon returned to their balls, the group bid their goodbyes. Joe and Rusty had flew off on Agate, and Misty, Crimson, and Tree watched them go.

"Wait, Rusty? Didn't you have things at your parents?" Joe asked.

"I made sure to move them all to Tree's place. He's watching over them." Rusty said assured. "Why?"

"Oh, I may have gotten them in trouble with the law. Remember Coco?" Joe remarked.

"One of the few rich kids who wasn't a total ass to us, why?" Rusty asked.

"I told her everything. Long story short, her friend, Velvet, got food poisoning at your dad's deli because of a health code violation. Now she didn't sue before they tried to guilt trip her that they need to pay for your schooling." Joe explained.

"But that's Tauros crap, I got in through Tree getting me a scholarship." Rusty mused.

"Yeah, that's what I told her. Let's just say that Coco is going to drop a lawsuit on both the school and your dad's deli." Joe said a bit of laughter. "And I may have mailed a copy of his tax evasion to the police."

Rusty broke down laughing glad that he was not likely to see his parents never again. As they flew into distance, Tree wiped a tear away from under his shades.

"Well Misty, we should get going. Pewter City awaits us." Crimson said taking Misty's hand gently.

"_If I may make a suggestion for faster travel. You can just **ride a Pokémon**." _Dex Bulma said before explaining. "_In olden days, these 13 Kanto Pokémon were often used for faster travel on land: Persian, Machamp, Arcanine, Rapidash, Dodrio, Haunter, Onix, Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Kangaskhan, Starmie, Tauros, and Snorlax."_

"Oh right, wasn't that in Let's Go?" Crimson thought.

"_And before you say it, Misty, yes, people rode Starmies." _Dex Bulma said.

"Ok, how would you even ride a Starmie on land?" Misty asked confusing.

An explanation later and a test drive, Misty had returned her Starmie citing it just too weird to do. Her Starmie also just found it uncomfortable, but it was thinking that Misty was coming onto it. Riding on Morticia was slightly less weird. For Crimson, it was like a pillow to ride on her back, but Misty was unnerving being on a ghostly Pokémon.

"This is so relaxing." Crimson said as he relaxed a bit. "Morticia, to Pewter City please. Head up to Route 2 and take a right to use the shortcut to Diglett's Cave, head up and once you see the cave, float over it."

"You got it, Crimson." Morticia said taking off with a bit of speed.

Misty was frightened but Crimson had her hand to give her some support as they zipped right out of town.

**[Music Ends]**

-=O=-

(Seiyo Mansion, Viridian City, 6:00PM)

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- A Meeting and Parting]**

The Seiyo home. A mansion that bear similarity to the Pokémon Mansion in Cinnabar in its heyday, but to a smaller scale. Giselle had to confront her mother on her decision to leave the school and strike out on her own. Vicky Seiyo was a woman of pride, but she ultimately allowed her daughter to take up the journey. For Vicky, it was out of guilt for past actions. She knew that she had also let the school culture fester with her bribery of Sazandora to ensure her perfect scores, and Verdant to get her the best materials. She knew that this was the sign of the exposure of the scandal was soon to come. She had insisted that Giselle take one of the servants with her.

"Mom! I don't need a babysitter. I am capable of doing it on my own. I pretty much have my own house. I can at least learn how to take care of myself." Giselle said feeling slightly embarrassed before taking her bag. "Either way, I'm going. I've already gathered my things. I love you, mom."

"Love you, too! Bye, sweetheart." Vicky said as she through the door. "Puce!"

Puce Blanco, one of the many maids of the place and the one Giselle was closest too, came down.

"Yes, Miss Seiyo?" Puce said attentively.

"I want you to keep an eye on Giselle and send word back to me. Just what she's doing and how far she's getting." Vicky said seriously. "Keep yourself out of sight and do not intervene until it is absolutely necessary."

Puce sighed and went to ready herself for that. Giselle had walked back to the school to find Ash waiting for her. She had long since changed her clothes and look getting a black streak in her hair. She now wore a blue striped tank top under a dark blue jacket, grey jeans with a blue belt having a silver buckle, blue fingerless gloves, black **Short Boots,** and her bag on her back.

"Ash, thanks for agreeing to let me come on your journey." Giselle remarked.

"It's no problem. How did it go with your mom?" Ash asked.

"She wanted the servants to hold my hand through this…but I told her no. I only want one to do that right now." Giselle said taking Ash's hand. "Now let's get a move on."

"Oh…right." Ash said sheepishly as the two walked off. "We should at least stay goodbye to my mom, first."

"Yes, the lady that actually seems to know what she is doing with her Pokémon." Pikachu said slyly.

Of course, Ash does not have a translator and has no idea of the lowkey diss. Pikachu was loyal, but he not loyal enough to not laugh at Ash's failings. Pikachu was even wondering if he was going to fail in missing the signs that the girl obviously liked him.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- To Be Continued]**

Not too far away, Puce had seen the exchange go down.

"Oh ho, no wonder she did not anyone to come along." Puce said with a sly smile. "Well, I think your mother needs not to know this."

"Man, I'm stuffed…" Meowth said walking up the street with Jessie and James.

With what they stole and sold, the trio had eaten and drank like royalty and were now stumbling back to their motel a bit intoxicated. Jessie wound up bumping into Puce.

"Watch it…you overgrown eggplant." Jessie said before stumbling off.

Puce could only shake her head in disgust hoping Giselle doesn't end up like this. As Puce to tailing Ash and Giselle, Allison was making an unexpected visit to an old friend.

_And so, our heroes leave Viridian City with their kids held high, Crimson, Joe, and Rusty leave as winner and dealing a parting shot to Pokémon Tech. Giselle found a new friend in Ash and Team Rocket won out in the end for once. What further changes will happen to the timeline? Will Crimson discover more memories? Will Team Rocket regret their eventual hangover? Find out this and more as the journey continues!_

"Vivi…we need to talk."

To Be Continued 😉

* * *

Current Team Stats

Player: Crimson

**Haunter Lv.26 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Levitate**  
**Nature: Modest Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-**x-

**Sandile Lv.25 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Moxie**  
**Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Likes to run Hatched at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-**x-

**Charmeleon Lv.25 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**  
**Ability: Blaze**  
**Nature: Timid Characteristic: Strongly defiant Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town **

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.26 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**  
**Ability: Intimidate**  
**Nature: Bold Characteristic: Hates to Lose Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.26 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball|**  
**Ability: Guts**  
**Nature: Naughty Characteristic: Likes to fight Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Hyper Fang, ?**

**Held Item: Lum Berry**

**-x-**

**Tyrunt Lv.5 (Male) (Nickname: Prince Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball |**  
**Ability: Strong Jaw**  
**Nature: Bold Characteristic: Proud of its power Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian**

**Moves Known: Tackle, Poison Fang, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Misty

**Starmie Lv.21 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**  
**Ability: Natural Cure**  
**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Swift, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.19 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|****  
****Ability: Hydration****  
****Moves Known: Rain Dance, Headbutt, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.24 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|****  
****Ability: Moxie****  
****Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Protect, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Whirlpool, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Rusty

**Shiny Beedrill Lv.27 (Female) (Nickname: Midori) |Kept in a Net Ball|**  
**Ability: Sniper Nature: Hardy **  
**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, U-turn, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

**Held Item: Scope Lens**

**-x-**

**Swablu Lv.26 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Natural Cure Nature: Gentle **  
**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Mankey Lv.27 (Male) (Nickname: Shoji Oguma) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**  
**Ability: Defiant Nature: Adamant**  
**Characteristic: Likes to fight Caught at Route 22 **

**Moves Known: Payback, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Fire Punch, Cross Crop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Tirtouga Lv.5 (Male) (Nickname: Shelldon) |Kept in ****a Poké Ball**  
**Ability: Solid Rock Nature: Docile**  
**Characteristic: Loves to eat Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Bide, Withdraw, Water Gun, Iron Defense, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Joe

**Victreebel Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**  
**Ability: Chlorophyll Nature: Mild **  
**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Frogadier Lv.27 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**  
**Ability: Torrent Nature: Serious **  
**Characteristic: Alert to sounds Met at Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Smoochum Lv.26 (Female) (Nickname: Nigiri) |Kept in a Love Ball|**  
**Ability: Forewarn Nature: Bold**  
**Characteristic: Mischievous Caught at Route 22 **

**Moves Known: Lick, Psychic, Sweet Kiss, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Mankey Lv.27 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**  
**Ability: Vital Spirit Nature: Serious**  
**Characteristic: Hates to lose Caught at Route 22 **

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Aerodactyl Lv.5 (Female) (Nickname: Agate) |Kept in ****a Poké Ball**  
**Ability: Rock Head Nature: Jolly**  
**Characteristic: Loves to eat Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City **

**Moves Known: Iron Head, Thunder Fang, Bite, Wing Attack, ?**

**Held Item: Aerodactylite**

* * *

(A/N: What a doozy of a chapter. For those going to ask, yes, I am going to put elements of Let's Go, Pikachu and Eevee in this story. It is going to be minor things, though. Personally, while I like some of the features in Let's Go, I'm not a fan of the story they gave it. But it is still in the melting pot for this story. Either way, I want to leave it up to you to decide if Joe and Rusty should join up with Crimson and Misty full time. Moving on, there's Sazandora. She was a character I had mind earlier but was not fully formed yet. Had I done so, you would have seen her in snippets for Pokémon Loud Version. Sazandora and Verdant are meant to be the anti-Joe and Rusty. In a way, I wanted to play the "Everyone Has Standards" trope with Verdant. Verdant was meant in mind to be somewhat redeemable as I hinted through the care of her Pokémon. Plus, someone like her, would take bribes to supply richer kids with better materials, but she was not altering their grades as she'd want them to actually learn. Sazandora, on the other hand, doesn't care about them learning being more concerned with the money. Speaking of which, this isn't the last you'll see of them as there's something coming. Let's say Sazandora has skeletons in the closest.)

(Fun Fact: The date of April 1 being the starting date is tied to Takeshi Shudo's Pocket Monsters: The Animation. It also marked Ash is being 10 years, 10 months, and 10 days old by the start of the series. This means that Ash's birthday is May 22. Counting the days, Ash was only 10 for a few episodes. (But the BW writers had retconned that) I'll keep marks on the date from here and reveal birthdays along the way. Joe, Rusty, Giselle, and Crimson all have the same birthdays as their counterparts from the snippets. As for Misty's birthday, I'll stick her at **September 8th**.)

Let's see who gets the references in bold (barring the clothing ones). Who does will get to suggest what Pokémon that Misty and Crimson could add to the team? I'm also still taking suggestions for Egg Moves. See you all next time!


	11. Nighttime Rock Concert

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 11: Nighttime Rock Concert_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Route 2-Pewter City | April 2nd | 7:00pm)

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Road to the West]**

Flint was about to pack up early for the night having a productive day selling his trade, but was still wary about facing his son. He felt guilty leaving Brock to run the Gym for long after the attempts to join the Elite Four ended in disaster. He just could not face his family. His wife, Mizuho, was a bit more tragic. Unlike Flint, they knew Lola was a traveling artist, but lost contact with her. How was she supposed to say she ended up in a Kalosian prison? The two still were in disguise only to get a chill down their backs. They turn to see two trainers on top a big Haunter. Mizuho screamed falling on her ass and Flint jumped back. Crimson yawned as he opened his eyes.

"Oh…wait, aren't you supposed be dead or in a coma, Lola?" Crimson said sleepily.

"I believe you're mistaken. My name isn't Lola, its Mizuho….I mean Maria." Mizuho said slipping up on her cover.

"Whatever." Crimson said rubbing his eyes. "Flint, right? I'd like to buy two rocks."

Flint's eyes twitched as Crimson jumped off Morticia's back.

"Why do you want to buy a rock?!" Misty asked. "They're everywhere!"

"I'm supporting the economy." Crimson said pulling out 200 Pokédollars. "I'll have two of those rocks on the shelf."

Flint wordlessly got the rocks for him and took the money before Crimson put them away and got back up on Morticia.

"Oh, and before I forgot. There's going to be coming your way. A new trainer known as Ash Ketchum…and I have a hoping he's not going to be stupid enough to fight rock Pokémon with a Pikachu. Regardless, I got my hands on these in Viridian City." Crimson said producing three singular TMs.

Unlike his permanent ones, there were the older one-use only ones. One for Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, and Brick Break.

"I need you give it to him and don't say it was from me." Crimson said handing it over. "Help him out, and you'll have your chance to reconnect with your son. Just don't screw it up and be real with him. As for how he looks, fresh faced with a Pikachu on his shoulder." Crimson said Morticia floated the two down towards the city.

Misty was lost for a moment only to recognize the names in mild surprise. She was wondering where the former Gym Leader of Pewter had disappeared to after losing his bid to get into the Elite Four, but how did Crimson see through their disguises? And why did call her Lola, she thought. It was a smooth ride into Pewter and the gym was quickly found. Morticia was returned to her ball.

**[Cues: Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Gym Music]**

Crimson confidently pushed open the door and walked in steeled for a fight. The gym itself looked like if one took the anime version, the FR/LG version, the Adventures version, and the Origin version had a love child spoiled sweet. It was that perfect mix.

"A challenger?" A man said getting off the statues near the Gym's exit. "Hiya, name's Jim Gai! Do you want to dream big? Do you dare to dream of becoming the Pokémon champ? I'm no Trainer, but I can advise you on how to win. Let me take you to the top!"

Crimson could only smirk as he said, "Thanks man, but I came already prepared. I'm more than ready."

Jim looked him over and he could get a feel that this newcomer knew what was coming.

"I see. You got that look in your eye, and I have a feeling this match is going to be good." Jim said before looking over at Misty. "Misty? What are you doing out of the Cerulean Gym? On sabbatical?"

"Something like that." Misty said awkwardly.

"Another challenger?"

Up came Forrest arms crossed, who eyed Crimson as the newcomer took off the shades to put them away.

"Lucky you, we were about to close up for the night. You came just on time." Forrest said as Brock came out. "Just let me check your trainer card."

Crimson complied quickly before getting it back for Brock and Crimson took to the arena, Forrest took the referee stand, and Misty joined Jim and Brock's siblings up in the stands.

"So, you're a new face to the game. I'm Brock. I'm Pewter's Gym Leader. My rock-hard willpower is evident even in my Pokémon. My Pokémon are all rock hard and have true-grit determination. That's right - my Pokémon are all the Rock type! You're going to challenge me knowing that you'll lose?" Brock said hamming it up.

"Ah, Brock. You say that, but it's only going to be a lot sweeter to defeat you." Crimson said sending out Prince Magnus to his side.

"Am I finally battling?" Magnus said excitedly.

"Not yet, little prince. You are going to watch." Crimson said ruffing his head as the prince pouted. "You need to see your teammates in action."

"Is that a dinosaur Pokémon!?" Most of Brock's sibling said.

Forrest asked if it was a Rock type.

"Try Rock and Dragon type." Crimson said with a smirk. "It's a fossil Pokémon….that you find in Kalos."

"You tease!" Yolanda (the fourth-oldest sibling and oldest girl) shouted.

Brock even thought that was a tiniest bit dickish to reveal it was from Kalos.

"Tell you all what, after this match, I'll let you pet him if he agrees." Crimson said kindly as the siblings cheered.

"What can I say? It's good to be the prince! Let that silly lord of seas get that attention!" Magnus said proudly.

"Regardless. This official Pewter Gym Battle is between the challenger, Crimson Ryūseigan and the Gym Leader, Brock, is now in session. Being that the challenger has no badge, Brock will only use two Pokémon. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Now, let the battle begin!" Forrest said.

The scoreboard lit up ready to feature each Trainer's current Pokémon and their remaining HP.

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen - Battle! Gym Leader/Elite Four]**

"Geodude, let's go!" Brock said sending out the rocky Pokémon.

"Sir Jett, darkness calls." Crimson said sending out the shaded Sandile.

"Let us dance…" Jett said cheekily.

"Bring it, chocodile." Geodude said crackling his knuckles.

"Geodude, Tackle!" Brock said as Geodude charged.

"Stand your ground and use Incinerate!" Crimson said as Jett spewed fireballs with a bright center and black highlights right in Geodude's face.

Despite it being a Fire-type move, his HP went down drastically dragging it down into the yellow and forced Geodude back. Seeing this, Brock decided to get serious.

"Double-Edge!" Brock said with Geodude readying himself.

"Let's see you handle this!" Geodude said as he became covered in a gold aura as he charged to attack.

"He never uses Geodude's Double-Edge on new opponents." Salvatore said surprised.

"This guy, Crimson, is a lot stronger than he expected. Most new trainers usually have their Pokémon leveled around the mid to late tens. But this one is a lot stronger, if I had to guess, that Pokémon there is most likely in late tens to early twenties." Yolanda said eyeing Jett carefully.

"But most trainers need badges to get their Pokémon to obey them, right?" Cindy asked.

"True, in my day of Kanto, the Boulder Badge allowed for all Pokémon up to level 20 to obey. In modern day, they only start giving issue at Lv.30 and you'd need 2 badges to ensure the obedience. He doesn't have Pokémon at 30 yet, but fairly close. They must trust him completely." Jim said looking over the arena.

Misty had not begun to even think about levels for Crimson and had to admit that she could probably start readying herself for the coming battle with her in the future

"Jett, put a stop to this with Bulldoze!" Crimson said as Jett stomps his front two feet on the ground right Geodude nailed him with Double-Edge.

He created an orange ring of aura pulsating from where he stomped, causing the ground to shake. It tore up bits of the arena and sent Geodude flying before hitting the ground unconscious. Jett was panting and noticed the crack in his shades.

"Aw man, my shades." Jett snarled out.

"I think I've gained power somehow…and new moves." Magnus thought. "Could this be why he wanted me to hold back? Do we all share the power?"

"Jett, I'll see if I can fix it or get you a new pair." Crimson said getting out his Pokédex to see that Jett's current HP. "Now come on back."

Double-Edge took a good chunk of damage leaving him bordering on yellow. Jett moved back to his trainer's side before being sprayed with Hyper Potion to heal him up. Brock sent out his Onix, the massive rock snake Pokémon.

"Hey Brock, did you know in olden days, people literally rode their Onix on land through towns?" Crimson said chuckling getting a Lure Ball in hand. "But let's not make more small talk! Atlas, let's get soaked!"

When they saw that Crimson had a Gyarados, Salvatore had a wary look.

"Ok, both of them have a weakness and a strength over each other. It's down to what moves hit hard and fast!" Jim said as the siblings in the stands cheering Brock and Onix on.

"Guess I might as well remove that weakness." Crimson said as Dex Bulma said, "_Ready to commence Mega Evolution?"_

Crimson's Mega Band shone up alongside Atla's Mega Stone. Brought felt a surge of power shoot through their bodies, as the usual music shifted to a more fitting tune. At this moment, Brock knew he had to take this guy down right now. He had heard of Mega Evolution, where it was mostly common in other regions, it was rare in Kanto. With a bright flash, Mega Gyarados had made her debut.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Who is Stronger?: Epic Battle!]**

Atlas had become bulkier with the fins on his cheeks become longer and gaining a yellow tint. His crest is larger and black, and his barbels also gain considerable length. A large spike extends downward underneath his chin, and Atla now had a new black underside with a red stripe around the edges. The yellow spots along his body are replaced by raised red scales. Two large yellow fins with blue spines appear on his back. Most of the other fins along his back disappeared being replaced by two rows of blue spikes. There are now four yellowish, spiky fins near his tail with two on his back and two on his underside. Normally, Mega Evolution did not affect the trainer, but Crimson had notable change. His red eyes darkened having a glow to them and his body sparked with bio-electricity. A grin sparked up on Crimson's face, of excitement to fight.

"_Mega Gyarados, the Vicious Pokémon, Mega Evolution affects its brain, leaving no other function except its destructive instinct to burn everything to cinders. It zooms out of the water at Mach speeds. Even large ships caught in its path are split cleanly in two! Although it obeys its instinctive drive to destroy everything within its reach, it will respond to orders from a Trainer it truly trusts. Despite this, if you see this Mega Evolved Pokémon, get the fuck out of its way." _Dex Bulma chimed.

"And I thought regular Gyarados was scary…" Misty said holding the Key Stone in her hair.

"What in the hell are you?!" Onix said scared.

"I am lord of the seas and you will drown in despair." Atlas said coolly.

"Onix, Bind!" Brock ordered.

Onix's wraps his tail around Atlas and crushes it.

"Lord of the Seas, huh? Well, you're not going anywhere." Atlas asked as Onix moved back a bit unnerved.

"I doubt that." Atlas said before turning to Crimson. "How shall I give him pain, Crimson?"

Crimson thought about it and perked up.

"Spray him with Scald." Crimson said.

"Burn, cretin!" Atlas screamed as he releases a stream of scalding hot water surrounded by steam from his mouth.

Right at his neck and face, Onix roared out in pain from the hot water. The searing pain made Onix wish it was cold water. The scoreboard had blipped that Onix now had a burn and that he was in the red.

"Onix, Rock Tomb!" Brock said. "Break away and trap him in stone."

Onix slithered away and use a roar to summon giant rocks to shoot out of the ground and surround Atlas moving in to entrap and damage.

"I don't think so! Atlas, to the air and use Ice Beam!" Crimson said as Atlas used Bounce to leap into the air by using his body as a spring.

Light blue lines of energy appear in front of Atlas's mouth before then a light blue ball of energy forms in front of him.

"Game's over, rock snake!" Atlas said.

"Not yet!" Onix cried out.

As Atlas fired a light blue beam of energy is fired from the ball, Onix relatitated with a green beam from his mouth coming to a clash.

"That's Dragon Breath." Crimson said surprised. "Onix don't learn it until Level 25…but yours nutted up to counter Ice Beam. That is badass."

"You shall fall with your honor intact. You fought valiantly, but it ends here!" Atlas said as the beam struggle exploded clouding the arena with dust and debris flying all over the place.

**[Music Ends]**

Atlas and Onix hit the ground and the dust cleared. Everyone looked to the scoreboard to which it showed Onix had fainted. Atlas come up and let out a mighty roar of joy he had won.

"Onix is unable to battle. The winner is Atlas and Crimson of Pallet!" Forrest said holding back his desire to punch Crimson for knocking out Onix.

**[Cues: Victory! Gym Leader - Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver]**

Brock sighed before thanking Onix for his aid and return him to his ball. Atlas's Mega form had faded returning his normal form and Crimson returned to normal himself looking calm and collected once again.

"I took you for granted at first, and I lost because I didn't take you seriously early enough. As proof of your victory, I confer on you this...the Boulder Badge along with the prize money." Brock said as Tommy (fifth oldest sibling) came down to present the badge as Brock got the prize money out. "Said badge increases the Attack stat of your Pokémon."

Crimson and the motley crew came up graciously accepting the badge and the 1,920 Pokédollars.

"Yes! I got the Boulder Badge!" Crimson said gleefully as his Pokémon cheered.

"Wait, mister. Before you go, you should take this." Cindy (sixth oldest sibling) said coming out with a TM. "It's for Rock Tomb."

He did not really need it considering he had the TM already but kindly took at the younger siblings piled around Magnus. Crimson tossed Brock a Full Restore saying for Brock not to question the offering.

"It's not that…it's just you usually need eight badges to get access to Full Restores and five for Hyper Potions at the marts." Brock said raising an eyebrow.

**[Music Ended]**

"I never said I bought them. I was given them before I left home." Crimson said cryptically before respectfully bowing. "Thanks for the battle."

"Wait a second. You do have a phone, right?" Brock asked.

A few moments later, Crimson and Misty would be leaving the Gym with Crimson having gained Brock's number to his contact list.

"Crimson, you must have made some impression for him to give you his number." Misty said as Crimson looked to his first badge with a sense of pride.

"I can't take all the credit. Having another Gym Leader traveling with me help…especially the cute one." Crimson said with a wink.

"Humph. I know that Brock's a shameless flirt, but he's at least professional with his fellow leaders." Misty said with a pout.

"At this rate, the master will bring the foundations for the mates he will get." Magnus said brashly.

"Eh, oh…I didn't return you to your ball with Atlas and Jett." Crimson said mildly embrassassed.

"Mates?" Misty said blushing as she was annoyed with the raptor. "We're just friends."

"You never know." Magnus said before being returned to his ball.

"The nerve of him." Misty said with a sigh.

"Well, I really wouldn't mind it. You have a lot of charm to you." Crimson said mirthfully.

"Don't try to become like Brock." Misty said as her blush faded.

"Promise." Crimson said. "I…"

Crimson was cut off by his phone ringing with some suggestive lyrics sung by a familiar rival.

**Aw shit! Get your Pokéballs ready, it's about to go down! Everybody in the town, hit the fucking deck…but stay on your mother fucking toes... (I'm catching this, Ho-oh!)**

**I'm Gary Oak! I'm Gary Oak!**

**Everybody hates my guts, cause I'm Gary-fucking-Oak!**

Crimson answered his phone thinking how did his phone have that song and when did he have Gary's number.

"Moshi moshi, it's Crimson." Crimson said.

"Yo, it's Gary." Gary said boisterously. "What's up, Crimson?"

"Nothing much, Gary. I just got my first badge, gave Brock a damn show." Crimson said coolly.

"Good, I heard you smashed a tournament with two other guys. That was quite entertaining how you shut those posers down. I heard that people are talking about the school and an investigation is being considered. Apparently, you're some kind of hero." Gary said with a chuckle. "Either way, I got my second badge. Total cakewalk considering the three stooges."

Misty rolled her eyes at that.

"Well, I'm going to get the real challenge. The actual leader who does the work and is a total babe out of her sisters." Crimson said slyly looking over at Misty.

"Misty? Oh man, I've been looking for her actually. Damn shame she couldn't be there for me to battle. She would have been a threat." Gary said bitterly. "Either way, I'm heading up to see Bill with the girls. By the time, you get to Cerulean, I should be battle. And I want to battle. After seeing you kick Gilbert's ass, I have to fight you myself."

"I accept. Meet me by the beginning of Nugget Bridge, we'll fight there." Crimson said.

Gary was just about to answer when the phone was taken by Lindsay to bid him good night. Crimson wistfully bid her good night before Gary got the phone back.

"Smell ya later, Red." Gary said to which Crimson instinctively said, "See ya, blue boi!"

Crimson hung up and sent out Morticia before getting on.

"Misty, there's a Pokémon Center at Route 4 before Mount Moon, right?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah, there is. If Morticia hurries, we can get there before 9." Misty said getting on. "And by the way, did you have to say all those things? You haven't even met my sisters, but I will thank you for acknowledging my work ethics."

"Misty." Crimson coming down to lift her chin. "I'd be remised if I didn't, plus anything to raise your spirits."

Misty was blushing red hot from the gesture and Morticia could not help from snicker at this adorable scene.

"Don't think this will convince me to go gentle on you." Misty said backing off slightly.

"Why I'd never want that because we're friends. Don't be gentle, because I want you to go all out with me. You've seen me in action, and I'm not one for holding back." Crimson said with an eager grin.

"I'm going to assume you're talking about Pokémon and not hooking up…" Mizuho said coming up with Flint. "I take it that you won, Crimson."

Misty had her face in her palm looking mortified, and Crimson looked amused. Morticia brought down laughing as while she was not one for dirty humor, she knew Crimson was doing that on purpose.

"Him, me? I…" Misty stammered. "We've only known each other for less than a week!"

"I don't know, trainers tend to only need a few hours before deciding on a one-night stand. Kind of how we met…" Flint said snickering only to get punched in the shoulder by his wife. "Ow!"

"Yeah, I won. And…I've changed my mind on when to give those TMs to Ash, give them to him the moment you meet him in the morning." Crimson remarked.

Right as they were talking, police were moving away from the Pewter Museum of Science and a motor biking Officer Jenny nearly ran into Morticia who was solid on the time.

"Watch where you're standing." Officer Jenny said wiping her face.

"Jenny, what's the rush?" Crimson asked.

"There's been a robbery at the museum. Apparently, someone from Team Rocket swooped in and stole a fossil. One of rarer ones from Hoenn…a Claw Fossil." Officer Jenny rattled.

"Any description?" Crimson asked.

"Only that it was a blonde woman…" Officer Jenny rattled on. "Just stay safe and report anything suspicious."

She drove away and Crimson hiked back on Morticia with Misty joining him.

"Well, my cue to leave. Be seeing you all…" Crimson said as Morticia floated away.

Flint and Mizuho waved goodbye, and the traveling duo was off to new adventures. Misty was thinking over that moment earlier. She was not going to deny that she had relationships…but they didn't get far because they were more interested in his sisters. It felt nice that the attention was on her, but she was not really looking for a relationship at the moment. But what Flint had said had raised a curious inquiry. Crimson's thought was on a different subject being the thief.

"It can't be Cassidy. No mention of her backup dancer. **A certain black flower must be active**." Crimson thought seriously.

-=O=-

(Some Motel in Viridian City, 9:00PM)

Jessie and James were sound asleep in their motel after stumbling about. They were going to have to explain to themselves how they each a Nidoran in their drunken wandering or how Meowth managed to get away with pissing over Officer Jenny's motorbike. Meowth woke up to their communicator and one of their superiors asking where Crimson is.

"Look…he's probably asleep at dat Poké Center…it's late…" Meowth slurred before hanging up and passing out.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

Player: Crimson

**Haunter Lv.28 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Sandile Lv.27 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky Characteristic: Likes to run Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Bite, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charmeleon Lv.27 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid Characteristic: Strongly defiant Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.28 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold Characteristic: Hates to Lose Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.28 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty Characteristic: Likes to fight Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Hyper Fang, ?**

**Held Item: Lum Berry**

**-x-**

**Tyrunt Lv.15 (Male) (Nickname: Prince Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball |**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold Characteristic: Proud of its power Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian**

**Moves Known: Stomp, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Roar, Stealth Rock, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Misty

**Starmie Lv.21 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Swift, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.19 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Headbutt, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.24 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Protect, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Whirlpool, ? **

* * *

(A/N: Another done blown out. Doing series is a lot like the Geist series except a lot more straightforward. Either way, there are plans for new additions to the team, but someone getting sent to the PC. Either way, yes, James and Jessie are getting more additions to their team. So, prepare for more antics in the future as I aim to be a bit quick-paced. And yes, I chose Lola's Japanese name because it's fitting to her theme.)


	12. Gaiden - Moonlit Mansion

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 12: Gaiden - Moonlit Mansion_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Cinnabar Island | April 3rd | 7:00pm)

**[Cues: MAITRO – Island Life]**

Rusty and Joe were in the midst of enjoying the bliss of the win of their first badges and Joe was smirking on the slyness of getting to Blaine. He really shouldn't have left his backdoor to the Gym open. At the moment, the two were enjoying the local beach.

"So, Rusty? What do you want to do now?" Joe asked.

"There's the Pokémon Mansion that I wanted to check out." Rusty remarked. "Besides, we can travel tomorrow."

Rusty got up from the picnic table and stretched before he called for Shelldon who was out swimming in the sea.

"Coming!" Shelldon said coming up before being returned to his ball.

"Guess we could check it out. I heard it's got plenty of wild Pokémon." Joe said getting up. "Let's do this!"

The two strode for the mansion with looks of determination on their faces. The place was dim even if it lit through both candles and barely working electricity.

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen – Pokémon Mansion]**

"What a wreck." Joe remarked quietly. "Ann, get out on guard."

Joe sent out Ann who had evolved into Primeape after the Gym Battle alongside Rusty's Shoji. Rusty had sent him out to assist as well.

"Good thing I bought these." Rusty said getting two hats out of his bag which glowed in the dark.

He took off his usual hat and shoved it in his bag before putting on the neon Umbreon hat as Joe put on his. The two looked around the first floor but Rusty had knocked over something that spilled on his shoes.

"What the…heck is…" Rusty said before getting the whiff of the scent.

"It smells like Lure." Shoji said covering his nose.

"Lure?" Rusty asked.

"Anti-Repel." Shoji said as Rusty paled. "And from the label…it's Max Lure."

"Aw…Scizor…" Rusty said under his breath.

"Yo, Rusty. I found a pair of Moon Stones." Joe said coming up before noticing the smell. "What's that stench?"

"_Heads up, dumbasses. You two got company!" _Dex Stocking said.

**[Cues: Pokemon FR/LG & R/B/Y - Wild Pokemon Music [Mashup]]**

Out from the darkness came two Pokémon, the first appeared similar to a Vulpix but was completely white with a snowy white pelt. It has pale blue paws, blue eyes, and dark blue insides its ears. Its snout is more pronounced with the locks of hair on its head and its six tails are curlier and have a wispy appearance. Its presence was making the cold night air even colder. The second one was a massive glob of poison who carried a stench so foul, a Muk.

"But Vulpix are supposed to be red…and stuff." Joe said surprised as Rusty got the Dex which Dex Tashigi enlightened them.

_"Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon, the Alolan variant exhales air colder than -58 degrees Fahrenheit. Elderly people in Alola call this Pokémon by an older name—Keokeo. They live together in a skulk, helping one another. Before eating their prey, they freeze it solid with their –58 degree Fahrenheit breath._

_Muk, the Sludge Pokémon. It's so stinky! Muk's body contains toxic elements, and any plant will wilt when it passes by. By Arecus, I can smell it through my circuits! Kill it with fire!"_

"Well, you heard her. I already have a Poison type and that smell this one's giving her is putrid." Joe said as Anne gagged.

"It's not my fault I stink! I was born this way and I am proud of it!" Muk boomed.

"It smells like you rolled in feces!" Shoji said wincing.

"So I like dirty diapers…you got a problem with that." Muk said crossing her arms.

Joe and Rusty looked at each other and the Alolan Vulpix backed away slowly disguised that the rumors of that Muk were confirmed.

"Oh Articuno, we thought it was a joke….you eat diapers! Bleh…" The Vulpix said gagging.

"And I think this is a fitting problem to solve with this." Rusty said whipping out a TM. "Single use one sadly, but I think it will be worth using it."

Applying it to Shoji, he felt the new move and how to use it rush into his head. The Pig Monkey Pokémon smirked as while it was not his strong suit, he needed a special attack.

"Shoji, Thunderbolt!" Rusty ordered.

Shoji screamed out gibberish as his eyes went white and his body sparked before releasing electricity that zapped Muk who screamed in pain.

"Anne, Night Slash!" Joe said as Anne creates a purple energy sword in the palm of her right hand.

Grabbing it with her left hand, she slashes through the Muk sending the goopy mess into the wall.

"Take this, my Sludge Wave." Muk said forming a big wave of dark purple sludge around before sending it out as a tidal wave. "With all the toxins freshly made."

"Shit! Run!" Joe said snatching up Anne to bolt. "Get to higher ground."

"Right behind you." Rusty said before noticing the terrified Alolan Vulpix.

"Shoji, cover me!" Rusty said making a mad dash for the Vulpix.

He caught the Vulpix up in his arms and made a left finding a room with chairs and a table. Putting the Vulpix on the table, he stood on a chair. The Muk moved after Rusty leaving Shoji to have to get Joe and Anne.

"Crap. She's coming…oh cool…Razz Berries." Rusty said finding a small bunch of them. "You should have eat these…maybe they'll calm you down."

He put them on the table for Vulpix who mewled a thanks before trying to eat. Rusty noticed the smell as the Muk blocked their only way out.

"Let's see you get out of this, whelps!" Muk said opening her mouth and fires globs of mud from it.

Rusty got in front of Vulpix and tanked two of those globs to which he knew he was going to feel the pain in the morning.

"Leave the Vulpix out of this…it's me you want." Rusty said coldly.

"I don't see you have a Pokémon to defend yourself, though." Muk said with a sneer.

"Behind you, noxious bitch!" 

Another Thunderbolt zapped Muk this time paralyzing her. Taking the Vulpix in his arms with the berries, he sidestepped her to get behind. Returning Anne to her ball, Joe sent out Nigiri finishing off the Muk with Psychic pushing her Experience Points to level up and promptly evolve. Now a Jynx, she stood just got a foot shorter than Joe.

"Congrats on evolving, Nigiri." Joe said calmly.

"Now he'll notice me!" Nigiri thought. "I just hope my new body is appealing for him."

"Joe, we should go before the scent has us collapse. I don't want to wake up to this or much more of her come." Rusty said as they all left the mansion. "Probably should have gone in the day."

**[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED - Days Like These]**

"Yeah…but hey you got a Vulpix." Joe said panting a bit.

"I didn't really catch this little girl." Rusty said looking at her. "You all right?"

"Ugh, the fumes are all over that floor." She said gagging on the air.

"Yeah, I commend anyone brave enough to use or even have one near it." Rusty said. "But I'm curious as to what an Alolan mon is doing here."

"You understand me?" She asked.

"We both to." Joe said casually. "Translators that let us understand your speeches. Didn't need to hear that a Muk was feasting on shit."

"To explain is quite long, but the short version is a desire to return to our native lands. Herds of us had sneaked on ships Kanto-bound and scattered across them and the Sevii Islands. I was among a herd…that lives in the basement. My mistake was coming up here when I was drawn by the aroma on your feet." Vulpix said dropping down and sniffing Rusty's shoes.

"The Lure? It spilled on my shoes while I was creeping around." Rusty explained. "Well, I'm sorry for getting you into that mess."

"It was an accident…so it's not your fault. Although, rejoining my herd is going to be impossible for the night. And I see the desire to capture me…so have at thee!" The Vulpix said jumping back readying to fight.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Kanto Wild Pokemon Battle]**

"Shoji, return. Midori, I need you out front!" Rusty said swapping out Shoji for Midori. "It's time to use it."

"The Mega Stone?" Midori asked excitedly.

"Hell yes! Let our bond shows through Mega Evolution!" Rusty said activating his Mega Band as it and Midori began to glow.

"Oh….can he can Mega Evolve his Pokémon? So that's a problem." Vulpix said as Midori had become Mega Beedrill.

Midori felt as if a rush of power had filled her body to the brim and got her to grow to contain it. Her legs were now stingers, her main stinger was bigger, and her body felt sleeker.

"Midori. Twinneedle!" Rusty said as Midori charged in with glowing stingers.

Vulpix had her tails became metallic as she clashed with Iron Tail forcing Midori back before the Vulpix blows a beam of wind with sparkling blue snow giving Midori damage and a chill.

"Frosty little pain." Midori shivered as her wings slowed.

"Midori, Giga Drain!" Rusty said as Midori releases a beam of energy from her mouth at Vulpix.

The beam sticks to Vulpix's body absorbing energy from her allowing Midori to heal herself. After taking damage, Vulpix had a dark hue over her body as she rammed Midori with great force sending smack into the wall of someone's home.

"Payback's a bitch, ain't it?" Vulpix said panting.

"I don't think so. U-turn!" Rusty said as Midori glowed with green energy.

"Two for two, snow dog!" Midori said as she closed in with a burst of speed.

BLAM! Midori returned a blow from her stinger to the canine that sent her flying into the wall of the mansion before Midori vanished back into her ball. Rusty had set back out Shelldon to finish the job as Vulpix staggered to her feet using Confuse Ray through her eyes to daze Shelldon.

"What the heck am I seeing?!" Shelldon said as his vision was fuzzy. "I can't feel my shell and the world is spinning!"

Rusty was tempted to push his luck and fight back, but decided to try using a ball. Noting it was night, Rusty got a sly look on his face.

"Dusk Ball, pull this one into darkness!" Rusty said throwing a Dusk Ball which caught the Vulpix.

The ball rolled a bit waggling as Vulpix struggled, but the nighttime boost was just enough for the capture to stick.

**[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED - Days Like These]**

"And here comes the fifth member of the team. Shelldon, go back and rest." Rusty said returning Shelldon mumbling about seeing the face of Arecus.

Rusty took up the Dusk Ball with Vulpix in it before sending her out.

"Well, you caught me fair and square. So I guess I'm joining you." Vulpix said nobly. "Let's make some memories."

"What are you going to nickname her?" Joe asked.

"Lumi." Rusty said taking her up. "Estonian for snow. Simplistic…but I liked it enough to go for it."

"Jeeze, how many foregin languages do you even know?" Joe asked.

"Not counting English and Japanese, I can speak Chinese, Korean, French, and Spanish very well. I understand about them and a few more languages." Rusty explained to Joe's shock. "We should probably get to a Pokémon Center."

As Rusty walked away, Joe came to a realization. Rusty could understand the insults of the foreign language teachers, and this got Joe to sigh.

"Damn it, Rust." Joe said under his breath going after him as Nigiri followed.

-ToI-

(Pewter City Pokémon Center, Pewter City | April 3rd | 8:45pm)

Ash and Giselle were checking into the center with Ash excited for his gym battle in the morning. He had run into Flint and Mizuho who passed on the items as instructed. Now, Ash was more than ready for his Gym Battle. Giselle had suggest Ash go to bed early and take Brock on in the morning. As Ash walked off to a bunk, Giselle slipped outside towards the Gym. She was planning on taking on Brock tonight and cheer Ash on in the morning. Of course, she had told Ash as she wanted him to be rested and think out a plan.

As she entered the room, she cracked her knuckles going in there to clean house.

-ToI-

(Route 3 | April 3rd | 9:00 pm)

**[Music Ends]**

Misty had spent her day training for one simple reason, her future match with Crimson. She knew that not taking him seriously would lead to a through stomp. He was unpredictable and a wild card, and Misty knew that firsthand. He was a rookie yet acted like an expert as he had destroyed a few of the local trainers in the area. His Sir Jett had finally evolved into Krokorok who took being a bipedal Pokémon with stride. Misty had asked to borrow Crimson's TM Case and he was more willing to loan it to her. She was mildly surprised to discover Starmie could actually learn electric type moves, and the various moves she could give her Pokémon. This give her ideas…devious ones that was going to make her a bit more difficult. She was about to return to the center at Route 3 only to notice a Jigglypuff singing a rather somber song.

"All by myself

Don't wanna be

All by myself

Anymore"

This Jigglypuff was bemoaning a broken heart lamenting her fickleness had done her dirty. She had noticed she had an audience until Misty accidently spooked her through stepping on a twig getting the balloon Pokémon to inflate

Jigglypuff turned around and slapped Misty upside her head screaming, "You don't interrupt a woman's singing, bitch!"

Misty stumbled back holding her red cheek.

"I'm sorry, but was calling me a bitch really needed?" Misty said rubbing her check.

"Wait, how? You can understand me..." Jigglypuff said with a bit of relief. "That's wonderful! You can understand my singing! The last trainer I was under couldn't stand my singing and threw me out. But you can understand me and hear my voice like other Pokémon."

She was a bit excited and had asked Misty to take her with her.

"I don't know about this really…I'm a Water-type specialist." Misty said sheepishly only for Jigglypuff to grab by her shirt collar.

"Listen to me! I am going back to the wild knowing you can understand me! Take! Me! With! YOU!" Jigglypuff said slapping Misty repeatedly.

"Okay, okay…fine. I was going to consider it, but you convinced me." Misty said getting a Great Ball wanting the slapping to stop.

"And I demand to be referred to as Mima Kirigoe!" Mima said as Misty made the capture.

"By the great Kanto seas, what did I get myself into?" Misty said taking up the ball as Mima let out herself out of the ball asking to learn some moves.

Misty would obliged before soon stumbling into the Pokémon Center on Route 4 wanting sleep. She found the room Crimson was staying in, who was doing some push-ups.

"Here's your case back…" Misty said putting it on the table before collapsing on the bed passed out.

"_Crimson, curious to see what TMs she was using?" _Dex Bulma asked slyly.

"Oh ho. This will be interesting." Crimson said getting up to do so.

Soon enough, he'd hit the hay. He had planned to go through Mt. Moon in the night, but decided it was better to tackle it early in the morning. He had heard it was a long trip through the mountain and he wanted to be prepared.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.31 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charmeleon Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Hyper Fang, ?**

**Held Item: Lum Berry**

**-x-**

**Tyrunt Lv.25 (Male) (Nickname: Prince Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball |**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Proud of its power **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Bite, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Roar, Stealth Rock, Aerial Ace, Rock Tomb, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.26 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.25 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.28 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**Jigglypuff Lv.20 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Rusty**

**Shiny Beedrill Lv.31 (Female) (Nickname: Midori) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Sniper **

**Nature: Hardy **

**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, U-turn, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

**Held Item: Beedrillite**

**-x-**

**Swablu Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure **

**Nature: Gentle **

**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Shoji Oguma) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Defiant**

** Nature: Adamant**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Payback, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Fire Punch, Cross Crop, Thunderbolt, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Tirtouga Lv.28 (Male) (Nickname: Shelldon) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Solid Rock **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Withdraw, Aqua Jet, Iron Defense, Crunch, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Alolan Vulpix Lv.30 (Female) (Nickname: Lumi) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Snow Cloak **

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Mischievous**

**Met at Lv.30 in the Pokemon Mansion**

**Moves Known: Icy Wind, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail, Payback, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Joe**

**Victreebel Lv.32 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**

**Ability: Chlorophyll **

**Nature: Mild **

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Frogadier Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent **

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Jynx Lv.30 (Female) (Nickname: Nigiri) |Kept in a Love Ball|**

**Ability: Forewarn **

**Nature: Bold**

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Lick, Psychic, Sweet Kiss, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.32 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Vital Spirit **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Aerodactyl Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Agate) |Kept in a Poké Ball**

**Ability: Rock Head **

**Nature: Jolly**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Head, Thunder Fang, Bite, Wing Attack, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Aerodactylite**

* * *

(A/N: A rather short gaiden chapter by most means and technically filler as Crimson was on a bit of a break this chapter. Yes, that Jigglypuff is the recurring one, but you ask me why put her under Misty. Simple. More reason for her to be there and there's a bit of in-joke for those who get Jigglypuff's significant nickname. For those asking why not show more Ash, because the reason is he's not the focus. He's been given so much in others, and I wanted to explore other ideas. Plus, I want to keep Ash's skill level a bit of a surprise for when he and Crimson will battle…in the coming month. To explain the Alolan Pokémon being in Kanto, I wanted to explore the idea of a reverse import in small pockets. As for where they are, you'll have to guess.

Allow me to give a shoutout to a fic where the focus is on Ash (and he's given some actual preparation), _The Greatest There Was or Ever Will Be: Kanto League Journeys_ by Forever United Never We Fall. He's got a Trope page….I could really use one for this fic.


	13. Morning on the Mountain

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 13: Morning on the Mountain_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Route 4 Pokémon Center | April 4th | 6:00am)

Misty groaned at being woken at this hour, but Morticia was persistent to getting her up. Misty yawned and got to her feet asking where Crimson was.

"He's readying for the day." Morticia said cryptically. "As should you. You have a long journey through Mt. Moon."

"Fine." Misty said getting a plain oversized white t-shirt over her undergarments before getting up.

Lazily sending out her Starmie, she had it cart her out of the room to find Crimson in the cafeteria area of the center training.

**[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED – Blue Boi]**

Crimson, himself, seemed out of it as he focused entirely on going through stances practicing his moves. Misty noticed two things. One, there was a group of trainers along with Nurse Joy on the table not too far just eyeing and watching him. Secondly, he was just wearing his pajama pants. Misty tried not to stare, but she could admit he was forming a build. She was not too surprised that he could actually fight considering what he did to Jessie back in Viridian. She was just surprised to see him do this, and his Pokémon merely watched with mixed reactions.

"He hasn't snapped out of it. I should say something." Atlas said concerned.

"Absolutely not. It has been a while since I've seen practice Jeet Kune Do. He had not done this…since his parents were feared to be dead." Jett said looking him over.

"Jeet Kune Do?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, his parents knew how to fight. His father knew a few styles, and his mother was good with a sword." Morticia said quietly. "Passed most of it to him."

Crimson snapped out of his trance before relaxing himself to notice Misty and everyone else staring at him.

"What's with the stares?" Crimson asked feeling rather odd.

The girls (and some of the guys) in that crowd were eating up the eye candy or watching for the amusement. Nurse Joy was doing both of that, though a bit more subtly.

"So, is breakfast going to be a thing or…" Crimson said only for the staff to snap out of it and scramble to work.

**[Music Ends]**

Crimson looked over at Misty noting her attire inwardly gushing about the little hang off at her shoulder. He did scamper off to shower and get dressed for the day. He shifted through his clothes before settling on an outfit. An opened black **Down Jacket **with a plain red tank top underneath, a pair of black cuffed jeans, red **short boots** with a pair of white socks, his black fingerless gloves, and a red **Logo Cap**. He got on his backpack and his belt of Poké Balls before leaving the room. Misty took the room next to shower and change. Unknown to Crimson, she had checked out the Little Hal'oui shop and brought some clothes. She got a navy-blue **flower-print top **with a knot tie at the waist, a navy blue **casual shorts**, blue **camo over-the-knee socks**, and multi-blue **sporty sneakers**. Getting her bag and Pokémon together, she joined the main area of the center where Crimson was getting his Pokémon healed up.

"Hey kid." A guy said to Crimson to get his attention.

Crimson turned getting a bad vibe from this guy and then he recognized him. It was the Magikarp Salesman, and Crimson was slowly getting a scowl.

"Hello there, laddie! Have I got a deal just for you! I'll let you have a secret Pokémon – a Magikarp – for just 500 Poké Dollars! So, you'll buy it, am I right?" The con man said to Crimson.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" Crimson said dryly sending out Atlas. "You have twenty seconds to get the fuck out of my sight before I have him maul you."

"Fine…that's fine." He said before turning to Misty. "Hey there, cutie pie. Have I got a deal for you…"

SLAP! Misty backhanded him and told him off before he bolted.

"Thanks, he's been scamming people into buying his stuff for a while now. He'll probably be back." Nurse Joy said with a sigh. "Either way, you two are good to go. Just be careful. The mountain is quite large and will take several days to travel through on foot."

Crimson nodded and returned Atlas before sending out Jett to follow him as he and Misty left the center.

"Well Misty, you ready?" Crimson asked.

"I hope you got repels because I don't want to be the unlucky idiot to get swarmed by freaking Zubats." Misty said before noticing an "idiot" being swarmed by Zubat with a Kabuto in his arms trying to spray the Zubats with Water Guns. "Like that dumbass."

Seymour and his Kabuto were screaming for help and the trainers nearby were either laughing at him. Crimson looked at Misty dryly.

"You are a Gym Leader of this region and basically given authority to help defend and protect it. Act like it." Crimson said before running towards the swarm to help.

Misty sighed and followed to aid. Jett had used Aerial Ace to blitz past some of them and grab Seymour and his Kabuto to safety. Crimson blasted the rest of the Zubat telling them to piss off. Misty got to healing the Kabuto.

"You all right?" Crimson asked as Jett came back to his side.

"Thanks to you two." Seymour said as Crimson noticed the emblem on his lab coat.

"I assume you were sent from Pewter Museum to investigate the stolen fossil." Crimson asked.

"What? No…. I've been based around here long before that. I'm Dr. Seymour Rikao, studier of Pokémon from the stars beyond. I've been living around the idea studying the Clefairy." Seymour said dramatically. "This is my partner, Rikalee."

"Name's Crimson." Crimson said kindly. "This is Jett."

"Sup." Jett said crossing his arms.

"How do you do?" Rikalee said kindly.

"So, what was with the Zubat attacking you?" Misty asked.

"Oh, there's just jerks." Seymour said waving it off. "A bunch of them mad that they keep getting sprayed with Repels."

"Figures." Crimson said rolling his eyes.

"However, I've noticed I few shady characters in black around in the mountain." Seymour said in thought. "But tell me more of this stolen fossil."

"Let's walk and talk." Crimson said as they entered Mount Moon.

**[Cues: The Mines of Narshe - Final Fantasy VI]**

The cave was a lot more expansive than Crimson recalled it to me as they walked in. The greenhorn in-name had explained to Seymour what had happened, and Seymour perked up.

"Those guys were Team Rockets thugs…well then, I think one of my associates might be in trouble. Miguel was digging for fossils in the deeper areas of the cave a while back. I hadn't heard from him or his sister, Naho, lately. She's usually up here on the first floor." Seymour said concerned.

"Let's split up and find them, but before you do, let's make sure we have each other's numbers in case." Crimson said getting out his phone.

A quick exchange of numbers and the group split up to search. Jett followed Crimson who quickly got to the one of the ladders to climb down to a lower floor. He trudged on despite the room's size to find the way to the next floor. He noticed Pokémon going about, but it was nothing he really wanted until he spotted a group of Paras. Now Paras' typing was a big issue for him, but thanks to Morticia, he could not just get a Grass/Poison type.

"Well, screw it. I'll just have to make this one a real dynamo of a fighter!" Crimson said flipping his hat and using his Pokédex to scan among the group.

Levels and natures were not the focus of this, but ability. The ability for Crimson was essential to how he could raise a mon. Among the group, he got one in his sight.

**[Cues: Battle! Wild Pokémon - Pokémon Origins]**

"You, Paras! The one with Effect Spore as your ability! I challenge you!" Crimson said cracking his knuckles. "Jett, get in there."

Jett stepped in front of Crimson as the Para scuttled forward with a dry look.

"Battle me?" Paras shyly said as his group went on ahead. "You will not be able to touch me lest you risk being spored."

"True, but I have a retort. Jett, Incinerate!" Crimson said catching the Paras off-guard.

Jett spat out a fireball with a bright center and black highlights which crashed into Para's face. Being Jett was the result of grinding, Paras was out cold. Getting a Friend Ball in hand, he caught it with ease before letting it out to heal it up. Awake, it looked up at its new trainer.

**[Cues: The Mines of Narshe - Final Fantasy VI]**

"You caught me?" Paras asked in confusion.

"Yeah, I needed a Grass-type. Sure, you went out in one hit, but I want to take you places. If you're willing, I want to make sure you won't go down so easily." Crimson said gently. "So welcome to be apart of the original six!"

"You're in for a trip. This guy can directly understand and speak to you. If you got a hang up, you can talk to him. He's got a bit of a translator." Jett said gently. "Watch."

Crimson repeated exactly what Jett said to Paras' surprise.

"Well, you caught me fair and square. Might as well look forward to this trip." Paras said perking up.

"Bulma, give me some details." Crimson said turning to his Pokédex.

"_This female Paras is at Level 10 and knows Scratch, Metal Claw (Egg Move), Cross Poison (Egg Move), and Absorb." _Dex Bulma said. "_Docile nature, though._"

"Now there's the matter of what to call you. Hmm…you grew Tochukaso on your back. I think I'll call you Chuka." Crimson said holding her up as Chuka beamed. "Now let's get you some new moves and some rare candies in your system."

Now Crimson simply give her only five Rare Candies to start, and she offered him one of her Tochukaso to which he ate.

"_You might not have wanted to eat that raw…you don't know what it could do to you." _Dex Bulma said as he belched.

"It was tasty though." Crimson said chuckling. "A bit hearty…probably am going to get gas later."

Soon after, she got some new moves and replaced Absorb and Scratch with Giga Drain and X-Scissor. Now with new moves, she followed along with her trainer and Jett to guide them to the ladder down to the lower floor which a Team Rocket Grunt was looking around the smaller room.

"Fuck, I can't find any fossils here." The grunt thought before noticing Crimson. "Well…I could steal this idiot's Pokémon."

The grunt put up a threatening look as he hoped to score today, but what he got was Crimson have Chuka scuttle in the way.

"Yeah no, I don't feel like being an easy mark at all. So, put up or back off, punk." Crimson said steeled.

The grunt reached for his Poké Balls and sent out a Sandshrew first.

"Bitch, you're going down." Sandshrew said as his trainer said the same.

Crimson pitied this fool and the trainer. This Sandshrew was at Level 11, and pretty much all of Crimson's Pokémon were long over that level.

**[Cues: Come On! – Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga]**

"Sandshrew, Poison String!"

Sandshrew spit out a barrage of small purple needles as Chuka rolled out of the way to dodge them.

"Chuka, Energy Ball." Crimson said calmly.

Chuka forms an orb of light green energy from between its claws and then fires it at Sandshrew sending the sand mammal into the wall. It got up only to collapse having fainted forcing the grunt to return the Sandshrew and send out a Rattata claiming it will kick his bug's ass.

"Aw yeah, you about to get stomped!" The Rattata boasted as Crimson facepalmed that this one was also level 11.

"Just attack already!" Crimson said as the grunt said, "He's distracted, use Bite!"

Rattata ran in and bit down on Chuka. The rat had actually missed Chuka and his mouth full of mushroom but was thinking he was harming her. The grunt was laughing at Crimson claiming he was in trouble.

"Chuka, Giga Drain." Crimson said with Chuka grabbing Rattata and draining its energy through it before throwing it back at the grunt's feet out cold. "I will say thanks for upping my Paras' confidences."

"Fuck off, pipsqueak!" The grunt spat sending out his last Pokémon out, a Zubat.

The sight of a Zubat got Crimson to twitch and he had Jett simply roast it with Incinerate earning him the hollow victory.

**[Cues: The Mines of Narshe - Final Fantasy VI]**

"No…this can't be happening!" The grunt screamed.

"Just shut up and pay me my money." Crimson said dryly returning Jett to his ball.

Instead, the grunt tried to attack blindly thinking he could take the "pipsqueak". Having enough of this guy, Crimson spin kicked with enough force to spin the grunt around before grabbing him by the collar to slam his face into the wall. The grunt fell to the ground now sporting a broken nose.

"I could rob him, but he probably doesn't have any money. I guess it's not an issue. Now like any of my team are going to gain much experience from this except Chuka. Speaking of her…" Crimson said looking to Chuka before asking if it's possible for her to Dig a path.

"If it's to other parts of this floor, I can do it boss!" Chuka said scuttling to the wall and digging a hole through the wall leaving for Crimson to have to follow.

But not before noticing a Moon Stone and taking it up noting it could be useful. In another part of the floor, another grunt was taken down by Misty with ease. Unlike the last one, he could at least say he lost to a Gym Leader. Misty was going to have her Gyarados restrain him only for Crimson and Chuka make an accidental distraction allowing for the grunt to run.

"Damn it. Crimson, you let him get away." Misty remarked.

"He's just canon fodder." Crimson said crawling out of the hole and finding a Nugget. "By the way…there are plenty valuables around the place."

-ToI-

In another part of Mount Moon, two members of Team Rockets were scolding some lower rank trio who still a bit hangover.

"So, you three idiots lost him?! How the fuck do you fail to keep track of a trainer? He's a Kurombo! He should stick out like a sore thumb."

"Ariana, isn't that a bit racist?" Jessie asked as Ariana rolled his eyes.

"I could care less. Find that Kurombo!" Ariana said before turning to her partner. "Domino, I swear I don't even know why we hire such idiots."

Domino was eyeing the fossil she stole not listening to her but was wondering about the other fossils she could find here for the boss. Jessie, James, and Meowth groaned and sauntered just hoping that maybe they won't find Crimson while they still had hangovers.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.31 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokodile Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charmeleon Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Hyper Fang, ?**

**Held Item: Lum Berry**

**-x-**

**Tyrunt Lv.25 (Male) (Nickname: Prince Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball |**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Proud of its power **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Bite, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Roar, Stealth Rock, Aerial Ace, Rock Tomb, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

**-x-**

**Paras Lv.15 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: (No Item)**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.26 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**-x-**

**Seel Lv.26 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.28 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Jigglypuff Lv.22 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

* * *

(A/N: Part 1 of the Mount Moon Arc. Before you ask, "Kurombo/Kuromchan" is an actual slur, look it up. Ariana's here early, and before you ask, she was in FR/LG, but as an unnamed grunt in the post-game. Here, she's a bit above a grunt, but she's not an executive…yet. Next time, we continue the Mount Moon Arc!)


	14. Rockets on the Moon

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 14: Rockets on the Moon_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Route 3 | April 4th | 11:30am)

"We did it! We got the Boulder Badge!" Ash said excitedly as his Pikachu cheered.

Giselle sighed at the childishness of it, but she was reminded of Rusty. Her mind wondered to what him and Joe were doing at the moment. Or, what was Crimson doing? Ash was running forward only for Giselle to grab him by the scruff of his jacket.

"Did you make sure to purchase the needed items so we could go through Mt. Moon? It is a large mountain and will take a long while to get through. We'll need potions and the like." Giselle said seriously.

Ash stopped in her tracks as Giselle dragged him back to Pewter City as Pikachu was snickering making whip noises.

"Next thing you know, she'll be picking his clothes out." Pikachu thought.

-o-

(Mt. Moon B2F | April 4rd | 12:00pm)

Crimson and Misty had found Seymour who had defeated a few more grunts solo. Crimson suggested they break for lunch, and the three were having a picnic with some shared snacks with their Pokémon. Crimson noticed Seymour had caught a Clefairy and a Paras. As they had lunch, TMs were used, tips were given, and so on to aid with Seymour's Pokémon.

"Never thought I'd be munching in a cave before." Crimson said chowing down on a sandwich. "Or that the mart has decent convenience store food apparently."

"It's per the standard for the marts to carry pre-made food for trainers." Misty said noticing that Chuka was producing mushrooms for them to eat. "Is it safe to eat those?"

"Sure, it just gives a bit of gas. Goes good with tuna salad." Crimson said as Seymour tried one.

"Rather sharp in it's flavor. They say the flavor depends on how it's raised." Seymour said only for a smoke bomb to be dropped in front of them. "What the?"

"Is that a twerp I hear?"

Crimson scowled.

"Jessie, shut the fuck up!" Crimson said having his mood soured.

This ruined the surprise as Jessie stormed up screaming that he ruined their entrance, but Crimson was not having it nor was Misty.

"Go bug someone else! We're trying to eat." Misty said defiantly.

Crimson could hear James' stomach growl and got a grin on his face.

"Aw, are you hungry?" Crimson said before swallowing an Oran Berry. "I'd spare you, but you're Team Rocket scum."

"You won't be so smug after we beat you." James said determined. "We've gotten stronger since last time."

Crimson got up as his Pokémon were behind him all looking fierce and ready to throw down. Meowth was actually a bit intimidated.

"So, have we, Jim. If you want to dance, let's do this!" Crimson said cracking his knuckles. "Misty, Seymour, who wants to back me up?"

"I'll do it." Seymour said getting up. "Mt. Moon is like a second home, and I won't let those thugs run wild."

Jessie was back at James's side and the air was tight.

**[Cues: Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Battle! Team Rocket Music]**

Jessie and James had sent out Ekans and Koffing, and Crimson had Kimiko enter the battle with Seymour having Rikalee join the fray. Ekans shook in fear seeing Kimiko again slithering back. Despite this, Dex Bulma warned Crimson that those two were a bit stronger and that Jessie and James had more Pokémon.

"Don't you even dare think of running away!" Meowth screamed. "Kick that lizard's ass!"

"Koffing, Sludge!/Ekans, Acid!" James/Jessie commanded as their Pokémon combined their Poison attacks.

Crimson looked at Seymour and nodded at him signal a nod back.

"Kimiko/Rikalee, combine your Rock Slide attacks!" Crimson/Seymour said as Kimiko and Rikalee readied themselves.

Both had created white sparkles in a ring above their heads, which then turn into rocks with white outlines along the creases tumbling down on their opponents' attacks and harming them.

"Ekans, Iron Tail on that ancient roach!" Jessie ordered as Ekans leapt over the rocks with his tail having a metallic hue.

"Koffing, Headbutt that lizard!" James ordered as Koffing charged through the rocks gunning for Kimiko.

"Rikalee, Dig!" Seymour said as the Shellfish Pokémon dug into the ground causing Ekans to hit the spot like she stood.

"Red-eyed bitch!" Ekans swore.

"Don't worry, Koffing won't let this one get away." Koffing said aiming his head.

"Use Iron Tail, and bat it away!" Crimson said as Kimiko leapt up getting in Koffing's face.

"Oh…sh-" Koffing said before a metallic tail smacked him into the rocks as Kimiko screamed, "I'm sorry, but I need to smack you into next week."

Ekans and Jessie were looking for Kabuto only for Seymour to adjust his glasses and called for her to rise. Underground, Rikalee had positioned herself under Ekans.

"Where the hell are you?!" Ekans/Jessie/Meowth screamed in anger.

"Why…underneath ya, you daft snake!" Rikalee said rising up tackling him and completing the Dig attack.

Down went Ekans, and a Dragon Pulse from Kimiko took down Koffing.

"Good thing, I gave Chuka the Lucky Egg. She'll catch up to the rest nicely." Crimson thought. "Still, I'll give Jess and Jim cred for having me actually move to deal with him quicker."

"He's stronger than last time." James thought with worry. "We're gotten stronger too, but this guy keeps up."

Before the battle could continue, there was the sound of footsteps.

**[Cues: Team Rocket Hideout - Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen]**

"So, this is the black shitstain that you two idiots can't even beat?" A female voice said coming up as Crimson glared daggers on her.

The newcomer had short red hair with a part that covered one of her red eyes that matched Crimson's. She stood near Jessie's. She wore a black skirt suit with a red R on the right side of her chest, black stockings, earrings just like Cassidy's, red lipstick, red-painted nails, and white expensive boots. It took a second for Crimson to recognize her, but he realized the admin that was Ariana.

"Admin Ariana, we were…" Jessie said only for Ariana to cut her saying, "Continuing to be a disappointment to your mother."

Jessie deflated and Crimson said, "You know, you bullying your employees is probably the dumbest thing you could do. They are your backbone."

"Whatever, they are replaceable." Ariana pouted.

"By that logic, so are you! Arrogant twat." Crimson said as Jessie snickers.

"You won't be so cocky when I personally boot your ass back to the Unovan slum you came from." Ariana said getting an Ultra Ball out.

"I'm mixed, you Kanto cunt!" Crimson snarled.

**[Cues: Final Fantasy VI OST – The Decisive Battle]**

Grimer was Ariana's first choice, and Crimson looked her Pokédex before internally calculating.

"Okay, level 24. I'll have to take her seriously." Crimson thought before saying to Seymour and Misty, "Deal with the duo, this redhead is mine."

Crimson had Chuka take the lead for this lead despite her being under the Grimer's level.

"You look weak." Grimer said.

"Better than to smell like shit." Chuka shot back.

"Grimer, Sludge Bomb!" Ariana commanded as Grimer puked up a massive ball of purple gunk.

"Cut through it with Cross Poison." Crimson said as Chuka's crosses her arms in front of her face having her claws start to glow purple.

A purple 'X' then appears in front of her crossed arms before and open her hands firing the 'X' at clashing with the Sludge Bomb. Crimson did not want to take chances if the attack would slash through and told Chuka to use Dig. The mushroom littered cicada dug into the ground as the clash of attacks exploded splattering gunk on the ground. Thankfully, Morticia had packed up the leftovers and blanket used for the picnic before floating her to Crimson to hand him his backpack.

"You're too good to me, Ticia." Crimson said slipping back on his backpack.

"Grimer, Use Dig and track it down!" Ariana ordered as Grimer dug underground.

"Shit." Crimson thought. "I'll get to get her out of the ground or attack underground."

Crimson mulled it over and realized he was going to have to gamble. She called for Chuka to come up out of the ground and wait. He knew that Dig was a ground move and was not going to do much damage. He was hoping Ariana took the bait and attacked.

"If you're leaving yourself open to attack, then fine. Come up and attack, Grimer." Ariana said as Grimer rose from the ground bashing Chuka.

"Now! Chuka, grab him and use your Effect Spore!" Crimson said catching everyone (except Chuka) off guard.

Spores spewed all Grimer and he fell over drowsy.

"Night night, stinky." Chuka said as Grimer passed out asleep.

"You've fallen into my trap." Crimson said in a quiet tone. "My luck paid off."

"Damn it, wake up!" Ariana screamed as Crimson simply had Chuka spam Metal Claw on him.

Down went Grimer, and Chuka was panting having earned those experience points.

"Yes, well done, Chuka!" Prince Magnus bawled out. "You have proven your worth to fight alongside me."

"Thank you…" Chuka said sweating a bit.

"Chuka, come back and rest up." Crimson said as Chuka scuttled back. "Capone, get in there."

"Fucking finally!" Capone said running in front. "I haven't fought in a while."

"Arbok, punish these insolent fools." Ariana said sending out the Cobra Pokémon. "Avenge Grimer!"

"Level 28. This one isn't going to be a pushover." Crimson said to himself.

"Grimer is a bit of fodder, most don't live to face my Arbok." Ariana said as Arbok's Intimidate kicked in cutting down Capone's attack.

"I ain't scared of you, ya puce bastard! Your kin over there is a fucking pussy like you and your mother." Capone said foully.

"My mother was a saint!" Ekans said offended.

"What are they saying, Meowth?" James asked.

"I'd rather not repeat dat." Meowth said mortified.

"You should be scared, rat." Arbok hissed.

"Arbok, use your Poison Tail and finish off that rat." Ariana said as Arbok's tail glows purple leaping to strike.

"Slap back with Iron Tail!" Crimson said as Capone leapt into the air with her tail becoming metallic.

The two were in air and smashed their tails right into each other's faces at the same time causing a small shockwave between them. A bit of blood came out of both of their mouths as they hit the ground. Arbok had gotten hit with a critical, but Capone had gotten poisoned. Dex Bulma had suddenly spoke up.

"_Sorry to interrupt, but there's a bit of misread on my part. You currently have seven Pokémon with you. It seems I neglected to properly account for Magnus." _Dex Bulma said sheepishly. "Y_ou'll have to send one back to the PC, but I'll hold off on the process until after the battle. My apologies." _

"No issue at all." Crimson remarked.

"Arbok, he's distracted. Wrap it and chomp down with Ice Fang!" Ariana said as Arbok had caught Capone with his tail and squeeze choking him.

"Shit, Capone!" Crimson screamed.

"Anything to say now, brat?" Arbok said as his fangs glowed icy blue.

"Actually Arbok, I do and so does Capone, Crunch!" Crimson said shocking Arbok and Ariana.

Capone's eyes glow red and his body becomes surrounded in a crimson aura, raising its attack power, as he screamed. Guts had come in with a vengeance and overshadowed Arbok's Intimidate.

"What the hell is that?!" Arbok screamed.

"It's Route 1, baby!" Capone said as his teeth glow white biting down on Arbok.

Sure, biting into snakeskin was bad enough, but Capone knew that he was already poisoned. Arbok screamed but bit down back with Ice Fang. Blood drew and both were snarling at the other to let go.

"Your rat won't last." Ariana boasted. "Any last words to say before I kill it?"

"Just four. FLAME WHEEL THIS FUCKER!" Crimson yelled as Ariana's eyes went wide like Arbok's.

Capone's body became engulfed in flames forcing Arbok to release his bite with Ice Fang and was grinded into the ground with Capone rolling into a fire ball right on top of him after Capone released from his Crunch. As the fire died out, Arbok was on its back out cold. Capone limped off of it feeling victorious, and Chuka glowed white.

"Looks like she's evolved…" Crimson said as Chuka became a Parasect.

By Arecus, he freaking loved the Lucky Egg and the Experience Share.

"Yo, boss. I did it. That fucker be roasted." Capone said before munching on the Lum Berry to cure his poison.

"You did well, man." Crimson said picking it up and returning him to his ball. "Rest up."

"_Shall I have him sent to the PC?" _Dex Bulma asked.

"Do it." Crimson said as Dex Bulma made the order.

Capone's ball vanished into cyberspace, and Ariana was shaking that her enforcer was down and out. She cursed herself for leaving her Gloom and Mukrow in day-care. She sighed with relief that she carried the experiment with her though. Her last Pokémon was a Rhyhorn, but something was off about this. Crimson looked to the Dex who placed this one's level at just 15, but Ariana's smirk did not help.

"I will admit that you are a prodigy for a newbie trainer. I do see why Giovanni is interested you, but he'll settle for your Pokémon from your corpse." Ariana said producing a syringe of red liquid.

Something about this was all too…eerily familiar.

"This substance can apparently make Pokémon a lot more savage and powerful. They call it…Night Howler." Ariana said injecting it into the Rhyhorn.

Then it hit them…and he paled as Rhyhorn screamed in pain before forcibly mutating into its evolved form of Rhydon with bloodshot eyes. It also had jumped up to Level 35 according to Dex Bulma.

"Fuck!" Crimson said jumping back as Rhydon smashed the spot where he stood.

"I'll leave you to die." Ariana said kindly. "Jessie, James, Meowth, we're leaving."

"But what about the Rhydon?" Meowth asked.

"She's served her purpose. Now move!" Ariana said as Jessie and James got their Pokémon following Ariana away.

"You fuckers!" Seymour screamed completely enraged. "Night Howler….why did it have to be night howlers!?"

"I'm assumming they're a flower that drives a person completely into an uncontrollable rage if eaten or entered into your blood stream!" Crimson said as Rhydon roared.

"Yeah, they're found in Orre." Seymour mused as Misty steeled herself.

"Another reason why that place is a total shithole." Crimson thought before saying, "Misty, it's time we double date with Mega Evolution!"

"Right!" Misty said activating her Key Stone alongside Crimson.

Both Atlas and Misty's Gyarados had transformed into their Mega forms and Crimson had that glow he had the first time using it. Misty felt like an energy was moving through her body and she could swim from Kanto to the Sevii Islands.

"All right, Atlas, Scald!" Crimson said as Atlas spat out boiling water.

"Use Hydro Pump!" Misty said as Seymour called for Rikalee to back them up with Ice Beam.

The combined attack overwhelmed Rhydon sending her hurdling back. Not too far away, Jessie and James were arguing that Ariana should go back for Rhydon. The duo had felt guilty for that and tried justifying that it would have Ariana stuck doing paperwork to explain their losses.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go back…" Ariana groaned. "I…wh…"

WHAM! Rhydon was crashed into her and the two ladies slammed against the wall with the force of Hydro Pump, Scald, and Ice Beam assaulting them before it let up. Jessie was pretty sure Ariana broke several bones as she slumped to the ground out cold with Rhydon.

**[Cues: Final Fantasy VI OST – Victory!]**

"We should run." James said.

"Doubly noted." Jessie said.

"What about Ariana?" Meowth asked.

Jessie groaned as she returned Ariana's Rhydon for her and James dragged Ariana's broken and bleeding body.

**[Music Ends]**

In a flash, both Gyarados were back to normal and returned to their balls along with the rest of their Pokémon after some healing. Seymour returned all his as the three looked relived in was other.

"We should get a move on. We'll need to find my colleague." Seymour said.

"Wait, can't you just call him on your phone?" Crimson asked.

The scientist face palmed as sometimes the simplest of solutions will evade the smartest of men and women. Getting his cell phone out, he called him only to get voicemail before trying to call Naho. He succeeded this time as he put it on speaker.

"Naho, can you hear me? Where are you and where's your brother?" Seymour asked.

"My brother is holed up here in the house at in the Summit, and I'm looking after the Clefairy and the giant Moon Stone. Seymour, you need to get up here. I think Team Rocket's prowling around. Hurry." Naho said slightly concerned.

"How quick can we get to both of them?" Misty asked as Seymour was planning to smack Miguel into the next season.

"A few hours." Seymour groaned.

-o-

(Route 4 Pokémon Center | April 4th | 2:00pm)

"Your Pokémon are ready to go, Miss Seiyo." Nurse Joy said as Giselle received her Pokémon.

"Yes, we can finally go!" Ash said excitedly.

"Ash, you do need to take it easily." Brock said gently. "Save the excitement for the battles."

When Giselle had dragged Ash back earlier, they ran into Brock who was interested in joining them on the journey. Ash had said yes much to Giselle's ire as now she had a walking cockblock. However, having a Gym Leader join them was something that Giselle could not help but admit was useful. Especially, after he cooked them lunch.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ash said coming up to a group of trainers sitting around and chatting. "I heard a mention of my hometown."

"Oh…we were all beaten by some guy from Pallet." One Lass said before gushing, "He was kind of cute, so it was worth the lost!"

Giselle rolled her eyes and Brock was wishing he was the one being gushed over. Ash assumed they were talking about Gary until one of the other girls got more specific.

"He was so exotic looking too…chocolate skin and those cold red eyes." Another Lass said as a Youngster who was her little brother said, "I think that might not be appropriate to say about his skin."

"Crimson was here?" Ash thought.

"If I knew he was the guy who stomped at the tournament at Viridian, I would not have fought him." A Bug Catcher said dryly. "Roasted my bugs, man."

"Ok, I have to battle him now." Ash said running out to the mountain.

Giselle and Brock ran after him with Giselle appreciative that he was a bundle of energy and determination.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.31 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charmeleon Lv.31 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Tyrunt Lv.28 (Male) (Nickname: Prince Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball |**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Proud of its power **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Bite, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Roar, Stealth Rock, Aerial Ace, Rock Tomb, ?**

**Held Item: (None)**

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.26 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball| [Currently in the PC]**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Hyper Fang, ?**

**Held Item: (None)**

-x-TOR-x-

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.26 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.26 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.28 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**Jigglypuff Lv.22 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

* * *

(A/N: Part 2 is done, and I have to say this chapter was a blast to do with the battle against Ariana. The whole thing is a whammy of references too that I was explain one of them that would be mostly unknown. Ariana being there is a reference specifically to the Pokémon Rom Hack remake of FR/LG, Pokémon Dark Violet. But what about Domino? Soon because the next part is the finale to the Mt. Moon Mini Arc!)


	15. Melee Upon the Mountaintop

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 15: Melee Upon the Mountaintop_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Mt. Moon Square | April 4th | 5:30p.m.)

For Crimson, it was a long day through this mountain. Fighting Team Rocket scrubs with low-level mons before finally getting to Miguel at the top of Mt. Moon. Due to his paranoia, Miguel had sent out his Pokémon for a battle and Crimson soundly trounced him before Seymour had knocked his partner upside his head. As an apology, Miguel offered to part with one of his recent fossils finds, a Helix Fossil or a Dome Fossil. Crimson choose Helix wanting to get an Omanyte later on. The group along with Naho were in the house at the top which was Seymour's home which doubled as a shop for those who make it to the top. The group were all having dinner.

"I'm sorry I assumed you were a part of Team Rocket. Frankly, you're too good for them." Miguel said with a laugh.

"Well I am not really too mad, because I got a good deal out of your paranoia." Crimson said looking down at the fossil.

The hair on Crimson's neck raised up as for those brief milliseconds something had happened. A faded memory of a technique he had past….energy sensing. While Crimson would be geeked up for this, the fact that he got it back right when it was flaring up that he was in danger. He looked to the window seeing the flash of metal, and shoved his bag and his Dex into Morticia and Jett's hands before going for his katana.

CRASH!

Domino came flying through the window with a Colt M1911 drawn to fire.

BLAM! SLING!

A bullet had torn the side of Crimson's shoulder and jacket, but Crimson had slashed the gun in two and the assailant's shoulder. The assistant falls on top Crimson to which he kicked through the opened door that Naho's Clefairy did to ensure the fight went outside. She tumbled to the ground as Crimson rushed out sheathing his sword in the process.

**[Cues: Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 - "Konoha Gate" (Theme of Hidden Leaf Entrance Gate)]**

"So, your sword isn't just for a show. Not bad, kid." She said darkly. "What's it name?"

Crimson didn't know why he did, but he answered, "Daimonji."

He walked out glaring at her getting to stare down Domino herself.

"You have something I want. Maybe if you give it to me, I'll leave you mostly unharmed." Domino said.

"And you have something you stole, lady. I'd ask you to give it up, but I know I'll just have to fight you for it." Crimson said cracking his knuckles.

He removed his hat letting it drop to the ground and took a fighting stance. Domino had a shiver for excitement for once. Not everyday someone resides to do the fighting themselves in this country.

Crimson swooped in with a spin kick only for Domino to duck before landing a few blows to his chest. Crimson grunted from the pain, but backhanded Domino to get her to stagger back. Misty and the other ran outside to watch the fight. While it was clear to Misty that Crimson was skilled in how to fight, Domino was showing clear signs of being just as trained, if not more so. Domino was able to parry and block more of his punches before kicking him hard enough to slam into the wall of the mountain. Domino came for the knockout blow, but he grabbed her arm to swing her face first into the wall giving her a barrage of kicks to her back.

"Collier Shoot!" Crimson said jumping to land a powerful kick to her neck.

However, he only grazed her cheek causing his foot to hit the wall. Kicking off the wall and landing on his feet, he watched Domino pull herself off the wall.

"Damn it, what is that woman made of?" Misty said to herself.

"So…our trainer can fight? That's cool." Chuka said interesting.

"What a badass!" Prince Magnus said as the group of wild Clefairy watched. "Smash her face in!"

"Calling your attacks? Really? How childi..." Domino said as Crimson screamed, "Éscalope! Œil! Nez!"

Crimson silenced her with a jumping kick to the forehead, straight on kick to her eyes, and another to her nose breaking it.

"Crimson, duck!" Sir Jett screamed as Crimson dropped to the ground to dodge her neck chop.

One of the rocks Crimson had bought was thrown right into Domino's nose breaking it further causing her to flinch and hold her face.

"FUCK!" Domino spat as blood dripped to the ground. "Ok, now it's definitely broken! I'm going to make a purse out of that fucking gator."

That got Crimson a tad perturbed as he said, "Yeah, I don't fucking think so. Joue!", before he struck her with his heel to her cheek.

Domino delivered a punch to Crimson's chest before sinking her other hand into Crimson's gunshot wound trying to make it worse. Crimson coughed and reeled in pain.

"FUCK!" Crimson spat as Domino twisted the wound to make it hurt more.

Misty was really wishing she knew how to fight, but she settled on the next best thing.

"Starmie, use Psychic to help Crimson!" Misty said as Starmie sprang into action.

Starmie's gem glowed glow light purple as Domino was surrounded by a purple aura forcing off of him.

"You can let you go, Starmie. I can finish this!" Crimson said panting.

"But…you're…" Starmie said only for Crimson to persist.

Starmie complied and Domino had to admit that she respected his resolve. Crimson readied himself to fight, but Domino got out of hers.

**[Cues: Magitek Research Facility - Final Fantasy VI]**

"I'll give you props, kid. You can actually throw down, but there's something off about you. Your muscle memory is there, but your skill doesn't match up. Quite rare for a trainer to have the balls up to use your fists. You ain't a pussy like the rest." Domino said getting out the Claw Fossil and tossing it to him. "Take it."

Before Crimson could even ask, Domino whipped out a smoke bomb using it to make her escape. Crimson could have asked a question, but he got the stolen fossil back. Plus, he was wounded, exhausted, and probably needed a doctor. He stumbled back to the gang who all surrounded him.

"Crimson, are you…" Misty asked.

"Yeah. Thanks Misty…I owe you again." Crimson said breathing slowly to conserve his strength.

"_I hope you don't mind, but I placed a call to Vivi. She and Lunari, the Jenny of Pewter, are on their way to come get you. Please don't exert yourself…thankfully your shoulder isn't too damaged." _Dex Bulma said calmly.

"No, that's good." Crimson said as I laid a hand on Jett's shoulder. "Thank you for making that purchase from Flint worth the money."

-o-

(Mt. Moon | April 4th | 6:15p.m.)

**[Cues: Caves of Mt. Moon - Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu & Eevee]**

Ash and Giselle were screaming their heads off as the Zubat would not leave them the hell alone. Giselle was kicking herself for having Ash buy the Repels. Those cheap cans only did last 100 steps and now they were out. Now they were the dumbasses. Brock? He was busy flirting with a Team Rocket grunt and was actually getting her attention.

"Brock?! HELP US!" Giselle screamed as the Zubats was swarming all over her.

Ash was rolling around on the ground as Pikachu was frantically zapping as many he zapping as many he could.

"Leave us alone, you assholes!" Pikachu screamed.

"We are the night, we are vengeance, we are MOTHERFUCKING ZUBAT!" The Zubat screamed divebombing Pikachu.

At least Brock caught a Zubat and got a girl's number.

-o-

(Mt. Moon Square | April 4th | 7:00p.m.)

"There you go, all patched up. Consider yourself lucky my Chansey knew Heal Pulse." Lunari said with a sigh wrapping up where Crimson's healing wound was. "Considering that woman was skilled enough to fend off multiple of our officers, you're either a prodigy or stupidly lucky."

Vivi hugged Crimson saying she was proud of him. The other officers had checked out the rest of the group before those officers descended down the mountain intending to find Domino or any other Rockets.

"I have to admit, it was really brave you to fight her even though she was armed." Seymour said sheepish. "I just froze up."

"I almost had as well…but I just moved through the motions. Glad for my trusty katana." Crimson said playing it off as no issue.

"Nevertheless…that was still impressive." Miguel said adjusting his glasses.

"Thank you both for trying to give me first aid while the cops were on the way. I'll pay for Fresh Waters I guzzled down." Crimson said as Miguel refused to be given pay for it.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it…insurance will cover it." Miguel said with a wink.

Crimson got his bag and his Dex back from his teammates before returning them all to their balls. Misty had come up ready to go herself.

"So, Misty? Shall we be going?" Crimson asked.

"Isn't it going to be a bit concerned you're wearing a torn and bloodstained jacket?" Misty asked a bit worried.

"Yeah, but it's still freezing. I'll hold onto it until I need to the next town. I probably could order a replacement." Crimson said looking at the Claw Fossil. "I'll just ask the Dex later."

"Wait before you go, I have a message from Pewter Museum." Lunari said while on the phone. "They want to hire you for a job."

"Depends? What is it?" Crimson asked.

"Well, they want you to protect the fossil and get it revived at Cinnabar Island. Seeing that you're gathering the badges, it's on your way." Lunari explained. "They want you to bring the revived Pokémon to them after you do so."

"I'll accept this job." Crimson said putting it back into his bag.

Lunari had chatted it up on the phone before addressing Crimson asking, "How does 250,000 sound for compensation?"

"Peachy." Crimson said.

"Wait!"

Crimson turned to see a Clefable come up to him, a wild one, with stars in her eyes.

"Please…you got to take me with you. Everyone around here is an Arceus-damned rock dancing pussy! What you did there was gangsta kicking the shit out of that bitch! Take me with you! I want to fight and fuck like a real hood!"

How to describe this one? She sounded like a ghetto version of Buttercup from the Powerpuff Girls. Well Crimson wasn't going to say no. A Fairy type was something he needed, and this was adorably humorous. Getting out a Moon Ball, it was a quick capture. However, there was the matter of who to send to the PC. Prince Magnus ended up being picked to which the Prince protested. Crimson pointed it that he'd be a poor match up against Misty and Jett had seniority. The prince pouted but accepted this decision. Prince Magnus was sent to the PC, and Clefable now joined the current team.

**[Cues: slipfunc - until dawn]**

"Welcome abroad, Marquesha." Crimson said putting the ball on his belt.

"Marquesha? What kind of name is that?" Misty said.

"A ghetto one. You wouldn't get it." Crimson said before bidding goodbye to everyone.

He and Misty would make their way down the mountain taking in the sights. Misty, however, had a few thoughts on her mind. She was considering a few things…namely maybe learning a few things from Crimson. Marquesha was inside her ball cackling that she was free at last from those "pussies". She was hoping to get a crack at some skulls willing to give her a challenge.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.31 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charmeleon Lv.31 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv.13 (Female) (Nickname: Marquesha) |Kept in a Moon Ball |**

**Ability: Unaware**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Met at Lv. 13 at Mount Moon**

**Moves Known: Metronome, Pound, Misty Terrian, Covet, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.26 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

-x-TOR-x-

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.26 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.26 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.28 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**Jigglypuff Lv.22 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

* * *

(A/N: Crimson's first solo fight and it was interesting to make. His fighting style is a mix at the moment due to his scrambled memory. It'll solidify sooner on in the story, though. I hope you enjoyed it and the new addition of Clefable who is ghetto as all hell. By the way, the Boondocks are coming back in 2019! CELEBRATE!)


	16. Landing in the Lagoon

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 16: Landing in the Lagoon_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(The Waterflower Mansion, Cerulean City | April 5th | 7:30a.m.)

The coastal city was a beautiful sight to see in the morning and Crimson took it in as he woke up. He was currently in the guest room of her family mansion thanks to Misty. He chuckled at the events of the previous night. After the mountain fight, he and Misty had come out meeting two brothers. Said brothers were martial artists being the Move Tutors for Mega Punch and Mega Kick. Crimson was more geeked up that they themselves could actually preform the techniques themselves. So…what did he do about it? Why trick them both to teaching him and teach the two further against each other. Manipulative? Yes, but Crimson never said he was the nicest of guys. He and Misty had arrived in the city where Misty insisted, he should crash at her place to which he was not going to refuse. So, he had. After a quick shower, he got dressed.

The **red plaid shirt combo**, **black vinyl pants**, black ankle socks, **red short boots**, and **a red fedora **was what he needed to feel fancy today. He got on the sunglasses, his fingerless gloves, and got his gear together before going downstairs. Misty's three sisters were not home the night they came, which made what Crimson was walking into awkward.

"You gave badges away?!" Misty yelled as Crimson was coming up on the kitchen. "Do you know that's defeating the point of earning badges? Plus, it's also a violation of ethics."

"Chill out, sis. It was just two people and they're not in any need to snitch about it." Lily said kindly.

"And why the hell couldn't you battle them?" Misty asked.

"Don't blame me. I was ill with the flu." Daisy Waterflower said before turning to Lily and Violet. "This is the first time I'm hearing of this."

"Well…we booked this appointment with our stylist and we would have to wait a week if we canceled. So…we gave the badges away to make it in time." Violet said weakly trying to justify herself.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't call the League to report this." Misty snarled.

"Because the Gym is in your name. You'd get the blame." Lily said smugly.

"No, she won't." Crimson said coming out into the kitchen while holding his phone. "Cause you just confessed on speakerphone."

"Who the hell are you?" Lily screamed.

"Thank you for reporting this. We'll have a rep come right over." The voice on the other end said before hanging up.

"That's Crimson. He's a guest of mine." Misty said as the sisters turned to her.

Violet was blushing considering she was literally in the kitchen in just her underwear and an opened robe thinking it was just her and her sisters.

"So, you actually brought a boy home?" Lily said looking him over. "Seriously had to settle for a gaijin?"

"Call me a gaijin again." Crimson said darkly glaring at her.

"Lily, he's not a gaijin. He's literally from Pallet Town." Misty said wanting to deescalate the situation. "Trust me, you don't want to get in his face."

"Why not? What's he going to do about it?" Lily asked haughtily.

Before Crimson could get to his sword, the news on the television played.

"_And in other news, local rookie trainer from Pallet Town, Crimson Ryūseigan, is considered a local hero by Pewter City after fighting one of the Team Rocket's most dangerous operatives. Camera footage caught shows this brave hero fighting this madwoman with nothing on him then a live katana before kicking her out of the door. Sadly, that's all for the footage. Apparently, not only did he live, but managed to apparently had been the driving force for her to flee leaving behind what she stole…" _Lisa Lavender said before droning on.

Lily decided to promptly apologize and the other two were in shocked silence. Crimson calmly walked out of the room to say that someone was at the door. Daisy answered to see a Nurse Joy but wearing clothes befitting of an FBI agent. What occurred next was a few moments of "Agent Flora" yelling at Lily and Violet. While that's going down, he's served breakfast along with his Pokémon. By the time they were done, the agent turned to him thanking Crimson for reporting this before leaving. Lily and Violet were both fined and got their Gym stipends cut, and Daisy had a punishment for them both in barring them from making performances at the Gym until the ban was over.

"So, I assume you're ready for a gym battle." Misty said only for Crimson to shake his head. "What? Why?"

"Misty, it's not time yet. If we're going to fight, we need time to prepare. Which is why I'm going on a bit of a journey on my own and heading to Cerulean Cape training all the way and when I return, we will fight. I want you to ready yourself. I don't want you to hold back." Crimson said calmly. "Just don't get torn up with me not being around."

Misty was rather stunned and speechless just long enough for him to leave without a word.

**[Cues: Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver OST - Cerulean City]**

Crimson got around to touring the city and taking in that air. This time he was joined by Marquesha who was enjoying being out and about. Tempting as it was to visit the Bike Shop, he decided to sense out the area. Gary was definitely here, and he was looking forward to him.

"Marquesha, I think it's time you got some new moves and some special candy." Crimson said sitting down on a bench.

"Rare Candies?! Sign me the hell up!" Marquesha said beaming before jumping into his lap. "Pump me up!"

Ten candies later and a few new moves, Marquesha was over the moon and itching to get into a scrap. He also made her to take Kimiko's Quick Claw and hand her the Lucky Egg that Chuka was holding. He wanted a Charizard sooner than later. Crimson was more than happy to seek out Gary and found him and his cheerleaders by his sports car near the Nugget Bridge.

**[Cues: Pokemon FireRed/LeafGreen - Rival Encounter Music]**

"Oi, Blue Boi." Crimson said coming up. "Figured I'd find you here."

"Crimson, heard you arrived into town just last night. Certainly, did better than Ashy-boy. He limped into town with a girl and a Gym Leader while covered in Zubat bites." Gary said with a chuckle. "I believe you remember the ladies."

"Gary, Gary, he's our man. If he can't do it, no one can! Go...Gary!"

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 – Cutscene Music 1]**

"Hey girls." Crimson said casually.

"Crim-Crim!" Lindsay said tightly hugging Crimson.

"Hey Lin." Crimson said kindly. "What's shaking?"

"Nothing much. Gary just beat up a member of Team Rocket trying to recuirt on the Nugget Bridge." Lindsay said.

"And I got a Nugget off the bastard." Gary said spinning a chuck of gold on his finger for a second before gripping it. "A shame that the Nugget Bridge trainers are all in questioning right now with Officer Joy."

"By the way, Crimson, I saw what happened with you on the news. I have to say…I figured you actually couldn't use your sword." Chrissy said sheepishly.

"Oh my gosh, Kristen, check it out. It's a Clefable! It's so cute!" Kirsten said with an annoying squee.

"Effing hell! I'm not cute, ya bimbo!" Marquesha said flailing her arms in frustration.

However, because only Crimson could understand that, that plea fell on ignorant ears as Kristen was out of the car and had her in her arms.

"Kri…I mean Kirsten. Kindly let go of Marquesha, please. She's the newest addition to my team, and a bit finicky." Crimson said dryly as Kristen released her.

"Marquesha? Sounds like you got that name out of the gutter…I mean ghetto. Did LaShawna help you?" Heather said snarky and sharp as usual.

A few flashes of memory for Crimson seemed to hint for the trainer that he may have actually went to school with plenty of familiar faces. This wound up confirming something. The Sevii Islands do exist in this world, and he apparently went a rather expensive private school there. This led to some realizations. He pretty much went to primary school with a lot of familiar characters. More specifically, he apparently graduated early with Heather's class. Shaking out of his thoughts, he glared at Heather.

"It's cultural. At least I didn't get named picked out of the basic bitch list." Crimson said as the others could not help but snicker. "Besides, I remember you being quite the tubby one in school."

Heather looked mortified and it had not helped that Lindsay innocently pointed out that weight loss program over the summer they graduated did wonders for her.

"Oh snap, bitch." Marquesha said snapping her fingers.

Heather grabbed Crimson by his collar of his outer shirt glaring down at him, but Crimson shook his head.

"Heather Megumi, you might be older than me, but might I remind you that I know to fight. I don't want to ruin a pretty face even if it's full of bitch. Now let me go." Crimson said calmly and coldly. "And let's settle it like trainers."

"Let's make a challenge out of it." Gary said trying to ease the tension. "I got a nugget from that Rocket douche. Let's make this a bit of our own Nugget Bridge challenge."

"Fine with me. Lemme smash this bitch first." Crimson said shoving Heather. "Let's get it on."

"Fine! Just prepare to cry in defeat." Heather said getting one of her Pokéballs in hand.

Strangely, Dex Bulma had opted to play different themes for the upcoming battles unknown to Crimson.

**[Cues: Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 - "Sansukumi" (Theme of '3-Way Deadlock')]**

_(Crimson vs Heather)_

"Ok, now this beat is happening. Marquesha, get in there!" Crimson said as Marquesha got in front.

"Aw yeah, you goin' down under my feet now!" Marquesha said swinging her fists around.

"At least your taste in music isn't shitty. Broot, standby for a slaughter." Heather said sending out an Ivysaur.

"I should switch, but Mar's been wanting this. Might as well go all in!" Crimson thought before he gave the order for Marquesha to start off with Metronome.

"Broot, Sludge!" Heather said as Broot spat out a blob of gunk out of his mouth.

Marquesha points her index fingers out and starts to wave them back and forth until the fingertips glow white jumping back from the gunk.

"Try this on for size!" Marquesha said as she compresses the carbon in the air by bringing her hands closer to her head.

A pink energy is formed between her hands as it is converted into diamonds as she takes its hands away sending them all off after Broot who tried to dodge only to get pelted with rocks.

"What the hell was that?" Chrissy asked.

"_Diamond Storm. The signature move of the legendary Pokémon, Diancie." _Dex Bulma rattled off.

"Cheating bitch!" Broot said getting up to his feet.

"Aw, that hurt? Well fuck you!" Marquesha jeered only to get Sludge in her face getting her scream in pain.

"Damn it. And Broot's near her level." Crimson said to himself checking his Dex before saying to his Pokémon. "Marquesha, try out your Mega Punch."

"Razor Leaf. Cut that pink pain to shreds!" Heather said as Broot released a flurry of sharp leaves capable of slicing up skin.

Marquesha wanted to prove she was top dog. While charging her Mega Punch, she charged through the attack tanking some damage.

"Couldn't she have jumped over and punched Broot?" Kirsten said as Heather wished she'd just shut up in giving good ideas to her adversaries.

The embittered Clefable smashed Broot in the face with her glowing fist scoring her first win. Broot was out cold and had a nasty bruise on his forehead.

"Pesky leaves ain't going to stop me. Overgrown weed." Marquesha said panting from her wounds.

Heather returned Broot and Crimson did the same.

"I wouldn't have advised her to go through the attack, but she got the job done. Not bad for a first battle." Crimson said as he sent out Atlas.

"Holy shit, the rumors were true. He really does have one." Chrissy said as Atlas roared.

"Doesn't matter, you're going to lose." Heather said getting her next one out. "Suzy, to the seas!"

Out came a Lapras which took to the waters nearby and Atlas leapt into the sea as Crimson ran off to the bridge.

"Atlas, make it rain!" Crimson said as Atlas roars summoning a dark cloud that spins around and then stops.

Rain began to pour much to annoyance of everyone around him. He could even some groans coming from the city.

"Crimson, what the fuck?! You ruined my hair!" Kristen said using her bag to shield her head. "I just had it done! Kick his ass, Heather."

"Not sorry, then." Crimson said flipping her off.

"Suzy, Surf!" Heather commanded using the Rain to her advantage.

Suzy came forward riding on a large wave before crashing down on Atlas who merely laughed at the damage. Crimson was as well, but for another reason.

"What's so funny?" Heather touted.

"The look on your bitch face when I say, "Atlas, Thunder."" Crimson said as Heather paled.

"And considering that doesn't miss in the rain." Gary said as Atlas dropped a massive blast of electricity down on Suzy. "And she's in the water….it's game, set, and match."

Down went Suzy and up went Heather's rage. Now she realized she was in a bit of trouble. She could send out her Ponyta, but it was be weaked to the weather. Her Honchkrow was an absolute no due to the Gyarados having Thunder. She was basically screwed from both sides and she respectfully groaned.

"Fuck it. I forfeit…you win." Heather said through gritted teeth.

**[Cues: Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 - Jingle: "Winner!"]**

"Fool learned her place not to mess with the mighty Atlas!" Atlas screamed before being returned.

**[Music Ends]**

"I wished to see what else you got but if you want to back down then its fine." Crimson said as Dex Bulma got on with healing his Pokémon. "Pay up."

Heather shoved some bills in his arms muttering that she would have kicked his ass if his Gyarados did not know Thunder.

"You know that Lapras can learn both Thunder and Thunderbolt, right? And looky-looky, I got the TMs for it." Crimson taunted which got Heather to change her tune.

Of course, he was going to deal with her later. Ella came up ready to battle, and Crimson was more than ready to go on.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.32 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.32 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charmeleon Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.33 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv.25 (Female) (Nickname: Marquesha) |Kept in a Moon Ball |**

**Ability: Unaware**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Met at Lv. 13 at Mount Moon**

**Moves Known: Metronome, Mega Punch, Misty Terrian, Covet, Magical Leaf, Moonblast, Shock Wave, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.28 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.26 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.26 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.28 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**Jigglypuff Lv.22 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

* * *

(A/N: Yes, consider this the "season finale". Considering the anime has seasons in between, figured I should do the same. Consider the first sixteen chapters this tale, the first season. As you can see, Crimson's memories of his "past" in this world is coming to light more and more. For those who have seen my other Pokémon projects (namely for the Loud House crossover), then you will realize exactly what school that Crimson went to. Now allow to me to quickly explain something, it is explained thanks to Shudo, that you go to school until you're ten. I'd head-cannoning that it's a very compact K-12 education considering in that same world, you can go to colleges if you want. Either way, look forward to the next season.)


	17. Brawls on the Bridge

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 17: Brawls on the Bridge_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Nugget Bridge, Route 24 | April 5th | 10:30a.m.)

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Soundtrack – Burning Battlefield]**

Battling Ella was a bit of a breeze for Crimson, and he had made sure to give Marquesha the Lucky Egg as she was able to easily take out her Eevee. Chuka had beaten her Growlithe despite the double disadvantage. Ella couldn't help the shame she had seeing Hanzi beaten like that. Unlike the last battle, this one was a double battle.

"Hell yeah. Seems Eden and Hanzi were real pushovers." Marquesha said flexing.

"And you've both proven your worth, ladies." Crimson said returning them both.

"Lector, Elsanna, come to my aid!" Ella said sending out her Scyther and Alolan Vulpix.

"Bulma, entry please?" Crimson asked getting the Pokédex out.

"Wait…the hell kind of Pokédex is that?" Heather asked.

"_A custom model. Now about your request, Crimson." _Dex Bulma said before starting up on the entry, "_Alolan Vulpix, The Fox Pokémon, they live together in a skulk, helping one another. Before eating their prey, they freeze it solid with their –58 degree Fahrenheit breath. Think Sub-Zero…if it were a Pokémon."_

"Well that was dark…" Lindsay said mildly disturbed.

Lector looked at Elsanna with a worried eye, but Elsanna looked impassive.

"But I prefer hot food." Elsanna said awkwardly.

"Screw it…let's just skip the shock. Kimiko, Atlas, prep for a takedown!" Crimson said sending out his Charmleon and Gyarados.

"Lector, Aerial Ace on Atlas! Elsanna, Aqua Tail! Go for Kimiko!"

Lector flips in the air, then it becomes engulfed in streaks of white light and flies into the Atlas as Elsanna had streams of cold water spiraling around her tails as she leapt up after Kimiko.

"Kimiko, square up with Iron Tail! Atlas, ready your defenses and return fire with Flamethrower!" Crimson said dramatically.

The moment Lector hit Atlas and heard that order, he looked at the grinning Atlas.

"Aw….shit." Lector said paling.

Atlas roasted the sword-armed bug and Kimiko rushed in clashing her metallic-boosted tail against a whirlpool of tails. The two landed on the ground and everything went silent.

**[Music Ends]**

Kimiko twitched falling on one knee panting but she turned to Elsanna who looked just as bad.

"Come on…" Crimson/Ella thought.

"I…you…crap." Elsanna said falling down and passing out.

"Game set match! Crimson, wins!" Kristen said as Crimson began healing up his Pokémon before returning them.

"So, Lindsay? You ready?" Crimson said steeled.

"Nope. You and I will fight…soon. You and Gary should go for it." Lindsay said sweetly. "I'm not ready yet."

Something about that was off to Crimson, but brushed it off. Fighting Gary was on his to-do list and he was more than happy to deliver.

"So how we doing this? Single, doubles, or triple?" Crimson said excitedly.

"Single, and we'll use all of our Pokémon." Gary said getting his balls out. "You've been holding back and half-assing."

"Then, I'll give you everything." Crimson said back-flipping to get some distance away. Dex Bulma pumped out music to set the tone for this first battle among rival.

**[Cues: Battle - Final Fantasy VI OST]**

"Nidorina, I choose you!" Gary said sending out the poison pin Pokémon.

"Lady Morticia, come forth from the shadows!" Crimson said as Lady Morticia seeped out of her ball and took presence. "And Sucker Punch!"

"Nidorina, Bite!" Gary said as Nidorina charged to clamp down on the ghost.

"Just as planned you attacked." Crimson said as Morticia gained a burst of speed.

She punched Nidorina with a powerful blow right about it is about to bite down on her.

"Sucker Punch only works if the opponent chooses to use an offensive move…thus Sucker Punch will never miss." Kristen said innocently as Nidorina.

"Cheap, but I'll give you props for getting me off-guard." Gary said returning the Nidorina. "I should have evolved it with the Moon Stone sooner. All right, Raticate, you're up."

"Ah yes, I have one as well. A shiny, but he's with the professor. He'll kill me when I tell him you have one." Crimson said before turning to his partner. "My lady, please come back to my side. I believe Marquesha will take care of this."

Morticia came back to his side saying, "As you wish.", and out came Marquesha screaming, "Who's skull am I cracking today?"

"I'm sorry, but the only thing breaking is you!" Raticate said confidently.

"Bitch, what chu say? Can't hear you with the sound of you dragging your rat dick on the ground!" Marquesha jeered.

Raticate hissed wanted to attack more than anything and Gary wondered what they were saying. Crimson was snickering like an idiot because he did know what they were saying.

"Whatever your Pokémon said got mine mad. That's fine, he won't feel guilty about this! Shock Wave!" Gary said surprising Crimson.

"Marquesha, return the favor!" Crimson said sternly.

"Drop down, ya bitch!" Raticate screamed.

"Hi-ho fucking silver!" Marquesha screamed.

Raticate releases a beam of light blue electricity while Marquesha fired a blue beam of electricity from both of her hands at him. Both were shocked beyond belief as the attack never and will continue to not miss.

"Come on, I can still fight rat dick!" Marquesha said trying to play that it had not hurt. "Crimson, what's your next order?"

"Metronome!" Crimson said as Gary called for Raticate to use Quick Attack.

Raticate raced in getting her before she could waggle her finger. However, Crimson suggested Mega Punch and she had an idea for revenge. Grabbing his tail, she smashed him a solid one to the jaw causing his teeth to crack. However, he returned the favor with an Iron Tail to give her a one-way trip to the ground. Down went Marquesha giving Gary the win. Crimson wordlessly returned her.

"First time ever that's happened. Glad it's you and not your douchehole cousin who did that." Crimson said sending back Morticia. "Morticia will finish the job."

"I won't be like her. I will deal with you personally." Morticia said glaring at Raticate.

"Well unlike him, I'll make you sweat! Raticate, Crunch!" Gary said as Raticate leapt up with his fangs bared.

"Ice Punch, my lady. I believe Marquesha's work needs to be finished." Crimson said as Raticate paled.

"Oh sh-" WHAM! CRACK! That Ice Punch had definitely broken his teeth as Raticate hit the ground out cold and in need of dental care.

The others could not help but cringe as both trainers returned their Pokémon. Two down and three more to fight, Crimson taught. What Crimson hadn't realized was Gary was a bit more driven than his canon counterpart. Seeing Crimson do so much was a driving point for Gary to grind…quite hard.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.33 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.33 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Sand Attack, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charmeleon Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.34 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Marquesha) |Kept in a Moon Ball |**

**Ability: Unaware**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Met at Lv. 13 at Mount Moon**

**Moves Known: Metronome, Mega Punch, Misty Terrian, Covet, Magical Leaf, Moonblast, Shock Wave, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.30 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball| [Currently in the PC]**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Hyper Fang, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

* * *

(A/N: Season 2 and we're off with a rousing battle. I feel Gary is the fitting character to give Crimson some difficulty. Let's be honest, Marquesha's mouth was going to get her knocked out sooner. A good way to keep her funny. Next episode will wrap up the battle! Hope you have the OP/ED selections. The ending theme will vary though depending on the mood. But what does Lindsay have planned?!)

**Ending Theme - Lofi Boy - The Struggle In The 90s**


	18. Settle It With Smash

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

Chapter 18: Settle it with Smash

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Nugget Bridge, Route 24 | April 5th | 11:15a.m.)

"Yes, I was avenged!" Heather said smugly as Atlas hit the dirt out cold.

Crimson was awash with panic at the fact that Gary had a freaking **NIDOQUEEN** already. He realized that the Nidorina he had and his talk about evolving was a play to get his guard down! It's level right near Sir Jett's and Crimson tried to not look like he was caught with his pants down. Gary, on the other hand, had nothing but quips. It was shortly before this that both agreed to cut the battle down to use four Pokémon each which left Crimson down to two.

"You're not the only one who's been grinding. I figured I may as well work my Pokémon so I can have a few levels over the average trainer." Gary said confidently.

"And there's the smugness. At least it's well earned." Crimson said returning Atlas. "Now we're even, but not for long. Sir Jett, get out there!"

Sir Jett was sent out ready to take down Nidoqueen with them both locking eyes.

"You got what it takes to rumble in my jungle!" Nidoqueen boasted.

"Are you asking to fight or to mate?!" Jett said awkwardly.

"I'm asking to fight, ya daft bastard!" Nidoqueen screeched.

"Nidoqueen, use Superpower!" Gary commanded as Nidoqueen smirked glowing with power.

"Crap, I can't use Bulldoze. I'll risk damaging the bridge. So, Plan B!" Crimson thought as he said, "Jett, Sand Attack!"

A small ball of sand formed in one of Jett's hands as he threw it in Nidoqueen's eyes getting to scream out for her eyes. Gary called for Nidoqueen to use Supersonic getting the Poison Point Pokémon to emit a piercing cry sending Jett into a bout of confusion.

"Damn it! Jett, use Bulldoze!" Crimson said only for Jett to use up attacking himself. "Damn it!"

"Nidoqueen, Poison Tail!" Gary said as Nidoqueen's tail glowed and bubbled a sickly purple.

She leapt into the air coming down as a dazed Jett stumbled about. Crimson was thinking for a bit, but then he had an idea.

"Hey Jett, I threw a purple candy bar into the air! Use Crunch and get it!" Crimson said kindly.

"What?" Ella said confused as Jett screamed out, "Candy!"

CRUNCH! Jett had caught Nidoqueen's tail and bit down getting her to scream. Heather could not help but chuckle. Even Gary was stifling laugher at this before Jett spit out Nidoqueen's tail saying it tasted awful.

"I'm sorry. That Nidoqueen over there gave it to me." Crimson said deviously.

"I see now. He's taking advantage of his confused state to goad his focus on the opponent. Lessing his chances of having own against themselves. Clever bastard!" Gary thought before she had Nidoqueen use Superpower.

"That tubby bitch!" Jett screamed slurring his words. "Rarggh!"

"Who you calling tubby?!" Nidoqueen yelled as she flexed her muscles in a show of power.

Her body becomes outlined in a light blue aura, while Jett's outline flashes yellow as he slams his fist into the ground. Glowing gold cracks then travel at Nidoqueen right as she fired a powerful beam of energy. The moment those cracks got under her; a large pillar of earth comes out nailing her into the air. Jett had snapped out of the confusion but was still hit with Superpower.

"What was that?" Chrissy asked.

"_It seems in his confusion, Jett learned Earth Power. Sadly, it cost him Sand Attack."_ Dex Bulma rattled off.

"A small price to pay." Crimson said as Jett hit the ground out cold.

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed & LeafGreen OST – Evolution + Fanfare: Evolution]**

SMASH! Down came an unconscious Nidoqueen making their fight a draw leaving both trainers to withdraw. Gary and Crimson both looked at each other with heated eyes waiting for the each other to draw out their next Pokémon. Out of his Pokéball, Kimiko let itself out glowing white as she grew in size. Wings sprouted down as flames surrounded her. With a mighty roar, it all dispersed revealing Kimiko had hit her last evolution as a mighty Charizard.

"Finally!" Crimson said happily.

**[Music Ends]**

"I…I have wings!" Kimiko said flapping them.

"Well well, your starter has finally fully evolved. Welcome to the party." Gary said sending out his Blastoise. "He just evolved yesterday. Of course, a bit due to a few Rare Candies and TMs I won in a card game, but the training's all there."

Crimson made a note to find out more about these card games Gary was getting in. Now came the battle of the starters, and Gary kicked it off first.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z Supersonic Warriors 2 OST – Boss Battle 1]**

"Water Pulse." Gary said as Blastoise formed a sphere of water between its hands.

"Dragon Pulse!" Crimson said as Kimiko took a breath.

Both fired their attacks. Both Pokémon were even in terms of level, but Dragon Pulse had a higher power plus Kimiko's superior special attack give her the push. Blastoise had tank the attack which he gleefully did.

"That hurt, yes. But tell me, can you tank an attack like me?" Blastoise said seriously.

"No, I can't, but can you hit me before I hit you?" Kimiko asked flapping her wings.

"Touché, gecko." Blastoise sniped back.

"Withdraw. Up your defense!/Swords Dance, raise your attack!" Gary/Crimson said in near unison.

Blastoise retracted into his glowing shell while Crimson and Kimiko synced a dance of blades upping her attack stat. Crimson gestured for Gary to come at him almost daring them to.

"Aqua Jet!" Gary said as water surrounded Blastoise as he took off like a rocket.

"Wait for it, then give it a Thunder Punch!" Crimson said with a smirk.

"But that's an electric-" Blastoise said before being punched with an electric coated fist with forcing him into the dirt. "Guhhh!"

"Surprised?" Kimiko said only to get a Mega Punch uppercut.

"So are you." Blastoise said getting back up as Kimiko staggered back.

"I guess I'll have to resort to it if I want to win this match." Crimson said going into his bag for the Mega Stones. "Good thing, I was more of an X man."

Stone in hand, he threw it over to Kimiko who caught it. Gary had caught him off guard, and he was going to return the favor

"I think it's time you bared your Shadow Claws, Kimiko!" Crimson said activating his Mega Ring. "After you Mega Evolve!"

Crimson's Mega Band shone up alongside Kimiko Mega Stone. Brought felt a surge of power shoot through their bodies, as the usual music shifted to a more fitting tune. Being the grandson of the Pokémon Professor, he knew what Mega Evolution was, and become more thrilled to witness it up close. With a bright flash, Mega Charizard X had been her debut.

**[Cues: Menu (Melee) Ver. 2 – Super Smash Bros. 4 OST]**

Mega Kimiko X's body and legs are more physically fit, though her arms remain thin. Her skin turned black with a sky-blue underside and soles. Two spikes with blue tips curve upward from the front and back of each shoulder, while the tips of her horns sharpen, turn blue, and curve slightly upward. Her brow and claws are larger. Her eyes are now a glowing and menacing red. She had two small, fin-like spikes under each horn and two more down her lower neck. The lower edges are divided into large, rounded points. The third joint of each wing-arm is adorned with a claw-like spike. She now breaths blue flames out the sides of its mouth, and the flame on her tail now burns blue.

Once again, Crimson's own eyes glowed as bioelectricity sparked all over him. Gary tried his Pokédex only to get nothing out of it, but Dex Bulma stepped in.

"_Mega Charizard X, the Blue Flame Pokémon, the overwhelming power that fills its entire body causes it to turn black and create intense blue flames. Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. Unlike its normal and Y counterpart, Mega Charizard X is a Fire/Dragon type."_

"That's a Mega Charizard…" Heather said with her jaw hung.

"Well…Fire/Dragon would fend off the water weakness." Lindsay said as Ella fearfully looked on ahead.

The Clones cheered Gary on as a shadowy aura formed over Kimiko's claws. Gary had Blastoise use Aqua Jet hoping to use the weight of his Pokémon to aid in inflicting more damage. To Gary's credit, it almost looked as Kimiko was struggling with her Shadow Claws to stop Blastoise in his tracks.

"Kimiko, give him a face full of Dragon Pulse!" Crimson yelled as Gary shouted, "Water Pulse!"

In the end, Kimiko was faster overwhelming Blastoise and taking the victory.

**[Cues: Final Fantasy VI OST – Victory Fanfare]**

"Victory's can't be beat when it's too sweet." Crimson said as he and Kimiko returned to normal.

"So tired." Kimiko said panting before being returned to her ball.

"That was intense." Gary said handing over the prize money and the Nugget.

"Same here, man." Crimson said as the music faded.

**[Music Ends]**

"Oh, just great." Heather said sourly.

"Congrats on your victory." Lindsay said as Crimson proceeded to heal his Pokémon up.

"Hey, guess what? I went to Bill's and got him to show me his rare Pokémon. That added a lot of pages to my Pokédex! After all, Bill's world famous as a PokéManiac. You remember him?" Gary said returning his Pokémon.

"Yeah, Bill Sonezaki, the guy who invented the PC Storage System." Crimson rattled off. "I was actually planning on going to see him."

"Well, you should. By the way, tempting as it would be to have that drink with you now. We'll have to postpone. But I do have something for you." Gary said tossing Crimson a Fame Checker. "Won it off a chatty gossip… That thing's perfect for you. I don't need it because I'm not really interested. All right, this time I really am gone. Smell ya!"

"Bye Crimson!" The Clones said in unison.

"Humph, you'll fall to me next time." Heather said haughtily.

"'Til we meet again, Crimson." Ella said kindly.

"See ya Crim-Crim." Lindsay as they all got into Gary's car.

"A Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder GTS. Not bad." Crimson said looking it over.

"Heh, it's brand new too." Gary said starting the engine. "What a year for cars."

"Wait, brand new?" Crimson thought before asking, "Gary, what year is it? In my bits of depression earlier, I…forgot."

"It's 2003. You seriously forgot the year? Yeesh…well take it easy." Gary said driving away.

It hit Crimson like a ton of ton of bricks. He was back in the early 2000s, and it dawned on him.

"Ok, maybe this won't be too bad." Crimson thought. "I could relive the good times…"

Then he looked at his modern smartphone and shuddered. Looking at the time, he got to heading across the bridge. He had a journey to go on. Little did he realized that the trio were flying in the same direction, just not to follow him.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.33 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.34 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Marquesha) |Kept in a Moon Ball |**

**Ability: Unaware**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Met at Lv. 13 at Mount Moon**

**Moves Known: Metronome, Mega Punch, Misty Terrian, Covet, Magical Leaf, Moonblast, Shock Wave, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.32 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: **

* * *

(A/N: Kimiko has finally evolved, and Crimson has defeated his rival. The year's been revealed, and this is deliberate. Anyone growing up in 2000s will get what I'm referencing yet the irony is that movie hasn't even come in that world. Regardless, this reveal is justifying the jokes you'll get soon enough. Either way, expect the level up to slow. Considering the levels, it would take most of them longer to level up.)

**Ending Theme: LAKEY INSPIRED – Better Days**


	19. (G) Duel with the Darkest

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 19: Gaiden – Duel with the Darkest_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Cinnabar Island | April 4th | 10:15a.m.)

"Seadra, no!" A swimmer cried as it fainted from an Iron Tail to the head.

"Great work, Shelldon. That's win number three." Rusty said excitedly as Shelldon came to shore to a head pat of appreciation. "Look like I win."

The pretty swimmer had paid up leaving Rusty to return as he walked back to meet up with Joe who finished his third win out of the mansion.

"Man, it feels great to be battling outside of that crappy school. I feel I'm getting somewhere training my Pokémon my way." Joe said as he and Rusty high five.

"I've been writing a few ideas and training methods. Feel goods to be independent." Rusty said sheepish. "But what should we do now?"

**[Cues: Beach (Yoshi) – New Super Mario Brothers Wii]**

Before Joe could ask, someone called them both by name. They turned to see the source and Joe had a raised eyebrow of interest. She was an older woman in her late teens stand tall towering over the boys eyeing her slender and shapely body up and down. She wore a revealing black blouse that showed much of her chest, a belt with Pokéballs on it, gold bangles on her wrists, and a loose pale grey sarong that exposed her long, slender legs with the black symbol of the Kanto Gym Leaders adorned on it, along with a black cape, a pair of dark sunglasses that hid her ocean blue eyes, and black sandal. Her blonde hair flowed in the morning air as Joe was wondering if he was looking at a model. Her lightly sun-kissed and pale skin glowed in the morning light.

"Ok, who the hell are you?" Joe said getting serious.

"Why I am offended you don't know who I am? Considering I am a Kanto Gym Leader." She said brushing her hair aside.

"But there's only eight gym leaders." Rusty remarked innocently. "I guess seven seeing the Viridian is closed."

"I supposed you wouldn't know, but in recent years, the League needed new leaders. Thanks to the efforts of Braydon Ryūseigan, the Sevii Islands got rid of it's corrupted crime families and peace settled to allow for growth." She said dramatically. "And the Sevii Trio was formed. I am the Shadowy Mermaid, Selphine Hitsuyo, but please call me Selphy."

**[Music Ends]**

"This woman is a total drama queen." Joe thought.

"What? Ryūseigan. We know one." Rusty said as Joe flinched.

"Ah yes, his son. A shame that his parents vanished, but let's on dwell on that. I called you out to challenge you to a battle." Selphy remarked.

"Make it an official Gym battle. We do need the badges, and I see a chance for my second badge." Joe said cracking his knuckles.

"Then, follow me. If we are to do this, we're use the arena on my yacht." Selphy said walking off to the luxury yacht in port.

"Rusty, one of these days I'll get me a yacht like that." Joe said confidently.

"Why do that when you can ride a Pokémon across the seas?" Rusty said not getting why Joe would want a yacht.

"You're too good for me." Joe thought as they followed.

Abroad the SS Shade, the boys were brought up to the arena. The lavish arena was quite the sight that they took their side of the arena. Selphine waltzed out with the sarong, but with a black bikini on and a sunhat.

"Seeing the circumstances, I will take you both on together." Selphy said taking off her sunglasses. "Sebastian, call the match."

"This official Five Island Gym Battle is between the challengers, Joe Rogers and Rusty Beige and the Gym Leader, Selphine, is now in session. Being that the challengers has one badge each, she will only use four Pokémon, two by pair. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Now, let the battle begin!" Sebastian, her butler, said taking his role as referee.

"Finally, a chance to fight."

"Now dear, we may not get to."

The two voices revealed to a be a pair of Persian, but the male one had a darker appearance.

"Tashigi." Rusty said getting out his Pokédex.

"_Alolan Perisan, the Classy Cat Pokémon, and the evolved formed of Alolan Meowth. Its round face and smooth coat—softer than the most high-class velvet—have made this a very popular Pokémon in Alola. In contrast to its lovely face, it's so brutal that it tortures its weakened prey rather than finishing them off." _Tashigi said.

"Lucky for you, my babies aren't fighting. Thomas and Selena are too strong for you." Selphy said much to the pair's disappointment. "So, I got the Pokémon I spend raising in my down time. Let's go, Mightyena and Pangoro."

Now Rusty and Joe were familiar with the wolf Pokémon, but Pangoro was something new. A large bipedal Pokémon resembling a humanoid panda bear. It has a stocky build with a round belly, short legs, and long arms with large paws. Its head and belly are covered in thick white fur, while its lower body, chest, arms, and back are covered in equally thick dark gray fur. A long cape of this dark gray fur hangs down behind its back; in combination with the rest of the dark-furred pattern. Pangoro produced a bamboo shoot and put it in its mouth.

Joe wordlessly got his Dex out.

"_Pangoro, the Daunting Pokémon, and the evolved form of Pancham. Although it possesses a violent temperament, it won't put up with bullshit. It uses the leaf in its mouth to sense the movements of its enemies. It charges ahead and fucks up its opponents like a berserker, uncaring about any hits it might take befitting it's Dark/Fighting typing. Its arms are mighty enough to snap a telephone pole and fuck you up."_ Dex Stocking said crudely. "_Oh yeah, this one in front of you is male and at level 32. Can't tell you anything else. Good luck shithead_."

"If you hadn't given me useful information, I'd mute you." Joe thought.

**[Cues: Pokémon Gold and Silver – Kanto Gym Battle Remix (GlitchxCity)]**

"Ok, it's either Alta Maria, Midori, or Shoji. Guess I'll take to the sky." Rusty thought before saying, "Alta Maria, to the skies!"

Out came his Swablu as Joe opted to send out Frogadier for the assist.

"Oh my. A Frogaider…and from the looks of things close to evolving. How many levels away from that?" Selphy asked.

"Two more." Joe said only to be tossed two Rare Candies. "I…well…"

"Wait, I have a love for all Dark types and their beauty. Of course, I'd want you to achieve a similar passion." Selphy said giving a few to both her Pokémon to even them out.

Joe complied and gave the candies to Tobirama who revealed in now being a Greninja, but Rusty realized something.

"Uh, Joe. Pangoro's a Dark and Fighting type…soo…." Rusty said only for Joe's eyes to widen.

"Oh shit…" Joe/Tobriama thought.

"Mightyena, Embago! Pangoro, Bulk Up!" Selphy commanded.

Mightyena emitted a glow from his eyes for a second as the arena's edge glowed purple. Rusty inwardly cursed as he knew he could not use any items now and it would negate any item that their Pokémon held. Pangoro roared as his muscles surged and throbbing raising his attack and defense stats.

"Tobirama, hit Mightyena with your Water Pulse!" Joe said as Tobirama was focusing a swirling orb of water in his hands.

"This woman is planning something. Both her Pokémon could have an electric-type move hidden in their sleeve. I need to end Pangoro quickly, but I can't get close!" Rusty thought as he said, "Alta, to the skies and use Hyper Voice!"

"Yes, sir!" Alta Maria said flying higher up before screaming, "LLEEERROOOOOYYYJJJJEEEENNNKKIIIINNS!"

She released bursts of winds with multiple white rings inside it from her mouth down at the two opponents as Tobirama rushed in for the follow up.

"Mightyena, push forward with Thunder Fang! Pangoro, rise up and hit Greninja with Focus Blast." Selphy said with determination burning in her eyes.

"Game day, punk. And you 'bout get stomped!" Pangoro said charging a pure blue sphere in between his palm.

"I don't think so!" Tobirama screamed as they both slammed their attacks in each other.

To add insult to injury, Mightyena bit down at Tobirama with Thunder Fang being the finishing blow as Tobirama was unable to continue.

"Tobirama! Merde…." Joe said returning him. "You did good pal."

"Tobirama!" Alta Maria said ceasing her attack.

"Alta, use Heat Wave!" Rusty said pointing at her. "Give Joe some cover!"

Her wings glowed red hot as she flapped them producing a searing heat on the wind that covered and damaged both Mightyena and Pangoro. Joe took a breath and settled on his next choice in sending out Ann.

"Ann, avenge your fallen partner with Cross Chop!" Joe said as Ann's hands glowed bright blue.

"Zen Headbutt, Pangoro! Mightyena, use Roar at Swablu!" Selphy said as Mightyena let a mighty roar.

Swablu glowed being forced back into his ball and out in her place was Lumi to which Selphy chuckled at the irony. Pangoro took a breath as the top part of head head glows blue and his head becomes surrounded by a see-through reflective shield. He charged at Ann like a missile and slamming headfirst into the Cross Crop coming to a clash down to attack power. Both growled and snarl as their clash sparked and crackled energy shaking the arena.

"Arrogant swine!" Pangoro snarled.

"Tough talk for endangered dumbass." Ann snarked back.

"Lumi, now's your chance! Dazzling Gleam!" Rusty said as everyone on Selphy's side paled.

"Hyper Voice! Break Vulpix's focus!" Selphy said as Mightyena roared out, "SEEEVVIIII SIDDDEE, BITCHES!"

Lumi's ears rang as she could not launch her attack, but Ann keep her stance as Joe had an idea to fight dirty.

"Ann! You know…you should think like a Dark type, if you know what I mean!" Joe suggested to Selphy's initial confusion.

"Yeah…fighting dirty!" Ann said before kicking Pangoro between the legs.

"What the fuck, woman? I need that to fuck!" Pangoro screeched losing focus. "Oh…piss!"

Down came her Cross Chop on his head slamming him to the ground and taking the victory. Selphy could not help but laugh at this as she returned him. Even Mightyena was laughing which leave him open to get Dazzling Gleamed. While it was a critical, Mightyena was still standing.

"Ok, you two are amusing and you clearly can fight. But it's time I got serious with you. Umbra, from the shadows!" Selphy said sending an Umbreon out. "Psychic on Ann!"

Umbreon's eyes glowed as Ann's mind and body were assaulted with psychic power. Joe called out for Ann to use Night Slash to sever the psychic link which worked, but left Ann worn out.

"Ann, come back!" Joe said as Ann raised a fit about it.

"No buts, if this Pokémon has an edge over you, then you need to fall back. We have a team for this reason." Joe said firmly as Ann returned to Joe's side. "Let's go, Agate! It's up to you!"

"Lumi, Ice Beam the arena!" Rusty said as Lumi sprayed her cold beam.

The arena was caked in ice causing Mightyena and Umbreon to slip and slide all over the place. With that, Rusty swapped out Lumi for Alta Maria and Selphine realized the plan they had.

"So, you froze the arena…and have two Pokémon in the air so you can pick me off." Selphy said crossing her arms. "I'm impressed. You two got a good head on your shoulders. I guess I'll just have to ensure your defeat! Umbreon, Taunt Agate."

"Hey ya prehistoric chicken! Come get some!" Umbreon jeered getting Agate upset.

"Agate, Mega Evolve and use Ancient Power!" Joe said trigger his Mega Ring as energy enveloped her before it burst to reveal Mega Aerodactyl.

Agate's body glows white and it creates a see-through afterimage herself. It then spins quickly and creates a silver stony ball in front of her before launching it out on Umbreon who Selphy had counter with Dark Pulse. However, Agate's attack was faster getting the Lunar Pokémon mid-charge. Mightyena was able to charge and launch his Hyper Beam and Rusty told Alta Maria to fly towards it and use Aerial Ace. Glowing pure white, Swablu towards the beam only to curve around loop de loop style before nailing Mightyena. Seeing that Mightyena was left open, Rusty had Alta blast him to Dragon Pulse finishing the job. With Mightyena down, Alta Maria sang a merry tune before glowing pure white achieving her evolution into the graceful Altaria.

"At least, I have finally evolved." Alta Maria sang happily.

"_Good news, you now have another Pokémon to Mega Evolve. Shall I call Tree to send you the stone for her?" _Dex Tashigi asked as Rusty said yes fervently.

"Down to my last, and it's not even a dark type…go Ditto!" Selphy said sending out her last Pokémon alongside Umbreon. "Transform into Altaria!"

Ditto had become a perfect clone, but Rusty swapped Alta out just to ensure she could not learn all her moves. Right now, Selphy knew she had Heat Wave, Hyper Voice, and Aerial Ace under her belt for Ditto to use.

"All right, Shelldon. Surf's up!" Rusty said sending out the meek turtle into battle.

"Agate, Dragon Claw!/Umbreon, Iron Tail!" Joe/Selphy said as the two ended up in a bit of a "sword" fight with their attacks.

"Shelldon, Iron Defense!" Rusty said as Shelldon withdraw into his shell which glowed a metallic grey before Shelldon came out.

"Ditto…use Aerial Ace!" Selphy ordered.

It was not the most effective attack, but at least it would not miss. Rusty could only smirked as he flipped his hat back.

"Smack her out of the sky with Smack Down!" Rusty said pointing out the clone in the sky.

A white small sphere formed in Shelldon's mouth before he spat it out at Ditto. The orb exploded and seemingly zapped Ditto's wings before it fell to the ground right on top of Umbreon.

"Iron Head into the ground!" Joe ordered as Agate bashed her head on Ditto's giving it a confession.

"Now wrap it up with Ancient Power!" Joe/Rusty said as their Pokémon combined their attacks blowing both Selphy's Pokémon out of the arena.

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen OST – Victory! Gym Leader]**

"And all four of the leader's Pokémon are unable to battle. The winners are Joe Rogers and Rusty Beige of Viridian." Sebastian said with a huff. "Well played."

"It seems they won. Not good for a couple of rookies." Thomas said eyeing them as they reveled in their victory.

Selphy returned her Pokémon and took her loss with a bit of stride.

"Seems you've bested me. Although, I will admit that I held back a lot. Most don't face me 'till they have badges under their belt. Still the fact that you've up in late 30s with one badge shows either you got some skill with raising Pokémon or you got access to the right gear for raising them." Selphy said as Sebastian brought the small case for her to open. "I present you two the Gorgeous Badge."

**[Music Ends]**

The badge was a pinkish-white conch shell with a tiny diamond in the center. Joe and Rusty proudly took theirs.

"Alright, I got the Gorgeous Badge!" Rusty said as Shelldon spewed out a plume of water in victory.

"We won! I won my first Gym Battle!" Agate said excitedly.

"Here's your prize money." Selphy said tossing them both rolls of cash. "Also, here's a TM for each of you. TM97, Dark Pulse. Quite the nifty Dark-type move. It has a 20% chance of causing the target to flinch."

"This…this is the most money I've seen…" Joe said wide-eyed.

"Really? Your family's income must suck." Selphy said as Joe blanched.

"Miss…he's an orphan." Rusty said as Sebastian flinched.

"Oh…yeesh. Sorry about that." Selphy said sheepishly.

"It's no issue." Joe said quietly. "We should go heal up our Pokémon."

As he turned to leave, Selphy stopped him.

"Wait, what are your plans for the rest of the day?" She asked.

"Well, we were going to head to the Seafoam Islands." Rusty said as she perked up.

"Tell you what. To make up for reminding you of painful memories. I'll give you a ride there. I'll be passing by before I go back to the Sevii Islands." She said gently.

"Didn't you say you were apart of a trio?" Rusty said before taking Joe aside. "Dude, we got a golden chance."

"The Sevii Islands…does sound fun, but we'll need to be back before the St. Anne comes in." Joe remarked before Rusty broke away to bring this up to her.

"You want to get into the St. Anne? Well, you'll need these." Selphy said giving him four tickets. "First class, and I won them in a poker game."

That snapped Joe out of his funk just to gawk at the tickets.

"As much I want to take you up on your offer, we'll have to decline coming with you to the islands. We do need to get to Fuchsia City." Joe remarked. "But thank you for the tickets."

"Well then, at least let me drop you there after you explore the islands." Selphy said.

The two boys bolted to heal their Pokémon, get their items in check from the PC, and board. By one in the afternoons, the boys were off to a new adventure.

(Viridian City | April 4th | 1:15 p.m.)

The school had seen better days as to note there was one major player missing. Allison Verdant had seemingly vanished emptying her office and her home. She and her Pokémon were out of Viridian and no one knew where. What Sazandora did know was that Allison resigned leaving her in charge of the plan. Ethel's first order of business was to rescind Cardin and Leanne's expulsion which did not sit well with students or teachers. Plenty of students had already left the school among them Coco Adel and her closest friends (in their case, they left right after the tournament). Velvet wound up become Professor Tree's assistant having a desire to become a true researcher. At a local café, those four friends met up for lunch to have a bit of a talk.

"So, how's being Lemuel's assistant?" Coco asked.

"It's actually really nice. Lemuel is a bit sharper than most people give him credit for. Plus, I won't say the weed isn't terrible." Velvet said kindly. "Plus, he's an advocate for better breeding behaviors. I even got the Eevee I've always wanted."

Said Eevee was asleep in her lap. Velvet would never admit that she might have developed a crush on Tree.

"By the way, how did you get that?" Coco asked.

"It was from our old headmistress. She apparently was breeding plenty of Pokémon to get the best stats. One of those EV Trainers." Velvet remarked getting groans of annoyance. "I know, but she's a saint comparing what she claims Sazandora is doing. She at least dropped a dozen Eevee eggs before she left town. This one was one of the first to hatch."

"Wait, so Tree has a bunch of Eevees?" Fox remarked as his Gallade, Galaga, perked up.

"I think we need agree that we all want one." Yatsuhashi said excitedly. "Always wanted a Leafeon. I heard they're really good for gardening."

"I think Tree has one, but he caught her. She's really good at growing pot." Velvet said sheepishly.

"By the way, what about Rusty's parents?" Yatsu asked.

"Oh them, they got arrested yesterday. Seems they got nailed on tax evasion and lost the lawsuit." Coco remarked with a shrug. "I got their shop in the lawsuit."

"Can I have it?" Fox asked. "Me and Yatsu always wanted to run a café, and our Pokémon would be happy at aid in the kitchen."

"Where's this desire coming from?" Coco asked.

"Y'see. After we left that trap, we started thinking of what to do next. Honestly, I don't see myself going out to be a trainer just for battling like most. Fox and I like cooking…and we figured why not use our skills with Pokémon in tandem." Yatsu said sheepishly. "So, if it's not an issue?"

"Absolutely not! You two have my blessings and I'll put down money to invest in it. Anything for my friends. Just save a table for me and my girlfriend when we visit." Coco said getting up to leave.

"Oh yeah, speaking of girlfriend. You never told us who she was." Fox remarked.

"She's a Gym Trainer in Celadon. Her name's Kay." Coco said nonchalantly bringing up a picture on her phone.

She was a cute brunette like most other lasses, but that's not what Velvet, Fox, Galaga, and Yatsu blushing.

"So, she dyed her hair for you?" Fox asked awkwardly.

"Wait, how do you…OH MY GOSH!" Coco said in panic.

The picture she had shown them was one of Kay, but the picture was of her in see through lingerie with the caption of "Thinking of You". It also showed her drapes didn't match the carpet. Coco turned off her phone completely horrified.

"So…she's cute." Yatsu said awkwardly as Coco walked off completely horrified. "Coco, wait!"

He went after her.

"Fox, you're thinking of Coco and Kay." Galaga said to Fox.

"And I need to go find a bathr…I mean go anywhere but here." Fox said leaving for the nearest bathroom.

"Denying the fact, you're going to jerk off doesn't make it better!" Galaga said going after him.

Velvet could only shake her head in disbelief. Not too far, Officer Jenny was continuing her investigation on Pokémon Tech which was coming along. Allison Verdant lit the match, the students were adding fuel to the fire, and all Vivi needed was for Ol' Ethel to put out enough rope to hang herself. She had to let Allison get away with her crimes, but Ethel wasn't getting away. Not at all.

* * *

Current Team Stats

Player: Rusty

**Shiny Beedrill Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Midori) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Sniper **

**Nature: Hardy **

**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, U-turn, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

**Held Item: Beedrillite**

**-x-**

**Altaria Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure **

**Nature: Gentle **

**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Altariaite**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Shoji Oguma) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Defiant**

** Nature: Adamant**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Payback, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Fire Punch, Cross Crop, Thunderbolt, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Tirtouga Lv.33 (Male) (Nickname: Shelldon) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Solid Rock **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Smack Down, Aqua Jet, Iron Defense, Crunch, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Alolan Vulpix Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Lumi) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Snow Cloak **

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Mischievous**

**Met at Lv.30 in the Pokemon Mansion**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail, Payback, Dazzling Gleam, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

Player: Joe

**Victreebel Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**

**Ability: Chlorophyll **

**Nature: Mild **

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Greninja Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent **

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Jynx Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Nigiri) |Kept in a Love Ball|**

**Ability: Forewarn **

**Nature: Bold**

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Lick, Psychic, Sweet Kiss, Dream Eater, Ice Beam, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Vital Spirit **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Aerodactyl Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Agate) |Kept in a Poké Ball**

**Ability: Rock Head **

**Nature: Jolly**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Head, Thunder Fang, Bite, Wing Attack, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Aerodactylite**

* * *

(A/N: The debut of one of my three custom Gym Leaders, the Sevii Trio. Planned originally for SilverNugget's Pokémon Loud Version, I'll be placing them here as well only with slightly altered backstories (as instead of them being tied to Crimson, it's his father.) These three leaders are my way of making it possible to eight to go to the league. Selphy herself is from the games, just given a case of adaptational badass. Secondly, allow me to apologize to any Crosshare fans, but Velvet becoming a researcher alongside Tree was planned. The girl I've paired with Coco, Kay is one of the Gym Trainers from Celadon. If you know the finer details of the gym itself, you'll see it was fitting albeit a bit obvious. Next chapter will be a part 2 to this one to see what a few other characters are up to.)

**Ending Theme: 90's flav – call me**


	20. (G) Another Day in April

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 20: Gaiden – Another Day in April_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Viridian City | April 4th | 2:00 p.m.)

Delia Ketchum sat in the office of company she had agreed to work for. The company, Sawamular Zetto, made clothing for the likes of sportswear and biker wear. Despite the praise that she looked good in the outfits, she knew she was not the type to wear tight lyrca bike shorts. They belonged on a younger girl, she thought. She wondered what the company wanted with her. In walked in, the head of the company, Tetsuma, a triathlete from Hoenn who came here to start his company.

"Delia, so glad you came at our call. You said you were planning on gathering the badges and so on, right?" He said as he ruffled the head of his Plusle.

"That's correct." Delia confirmed as he perked up.

"Splendid. I have a proposition for you to go around Kanto on your journey while wearing our products." Tetsuma explained. "Of course, you'll be paid of course."

Now the issue was not the money, but the clothing was tight-fitting sportswear or rocking leathers. Not that she did not like the clothing, but she was definitely going to get attention. She was tempted to pass, but Tetsuma had a way with words. He was also just an exictable and determined man who wanted to do business. She wouldn't lie to himself that he rocked those clothes well.

"The plan is we'll arrange photographers across the towns with a gym. A call we'll be made, and we can arrange a picture of you in action to be taken. Perfect shots to made ads for. Speaking of them, the magazine we got your first shots in is hitting the sleeves." Tetsuma said producing said magazine. "You never told me you were in Pokémon Pals. No wonder you're a natural."

The cover was a throwback comparing her original shot back to the new one. The cover had said she had gotten better than age, and it fed her starving ego enough for her to accept the offer. Even with that boost in ego, it did not prepare her for the outfit she got.

A short-sleeved opened white leather jacket, a pale pink unitard with milk whites twin lines on the sides, white athletic shoes, pink wristbands, and a new belt for her Pokéballs. Her purse was put into the storage in favor of a new sporty backpack. She was even given a folding bicycle to make traversing easier.

"A unitard, it had to be a unitard." She thought. "It could have been worse, though."

She rode off speeding to leave Viridian ready to take on her journey wondering if she'd run into Ash on the road.

-o-

(Mt. Moon | April 4rd | 2:10pm)

"Fucking bitch spraying my face with Repel!" A Zubat hissed before fluttering away with his pack.

"Arecus, above. That repel stinks." Pikachu whined.

Brock caught himself a Zubat, but Giselle was seeking out a Clefairy. She even roped Ash into looking for one for. Ash had walked off on his own and got into a battle with a local hiker. Pikachu's Brick Break made short work of the hiker's Geodude though.

"Heh, you got me off-guard there. Not bad for a rookie. Welp, here's your pay." He kindly said handing Ash the prize money.

"Thanks, but just one more here. I'm trying to find a Clefairy. You've seen any around?" Ash asked.

"Firstly, rookie. You aren't going to find any on the main floor of the place. Too full of people and it's a bit of a mine. But if you go to the upper or lower floors, you'll be the more likely to find one." The hiker explained before leaving for the exit. "Good luck with that."

Ash bid his thanks before going further into the cave. With Pikachu and his Pokémon at his side, the cave had not seemed all too intimidating. He wondered what his fellow Pallet Town trainers were up to though. As Ash climbed down to a lower floor, he would have seen a fallen Team Rocket grunt, but was distracted by a Clefairy skipped about singing a merry little tune. Impluseivly, he got a Pokéball to catch it only for it to spring up by hopping Ash's head going up to the main floor.

"Oh no, you don't!" Ash said going after it.

"Uggh…help me." The grunt groaned out only to Ash leaving. "Oh come on…"

-o-

(Kanto Route 20 | April 4rd | 2:10pm)

"At this pace, it'll take us a week to get there." Selphy mused having a Bulbasaur cocktail. "But it'll be nice to relax."

Joe was fishing off the side with a Super Rod, something else he had stolen from Cardin, and Rusty was doing the same with the second Super Rod Joe stole from Cardin when he got a replacement. Their Pokémon were all out on the deck relaxing and taking in the sea air. Shelldon was swimming alongside the yacht.

"Any bites?" Rusty asked Joe.

"Nah, bro." Joe said reeling in his line.

"It's all good." Rusty said reeling in his as well.

"Rusty! Joe! Look over there! I think that Pokémon is in trouble." Shelldon screamed pointing to a baby Lapras being cornered by three men on a different boat each.

Considering the states of the Lapras and it was crying out for help, Joe called for Agate to fly out there after it while Rusty informed Selphy.

"Poachers! It's bad enough Lapras are nearly extinct, but three against a baby Pokémon is disgusting cruel." Selphy said before getting Sebastian to turn the boat to go after them.

"Can't you guys just leave me alone?" The Lapras asked.

"No can do. Boss wants and he'll get you." Punk 1's Hitmonchan said.

Punk 2 had his Spearow on his shoulder while Punk 3's Beedrill fluttered by. They all wanted the Lapras to sell on the black market as they fetched quite the pretty penny. They all snickered only to hear Agate's roar. Agate flew down right in the middle of them.

"Don't cry, little one. We're here to help you." Agate said trying to calm the Lapras.

"And who the fuck is you, bitch?" Punk 1 asked.

"The guy who's going to fuck you three up!" Joe said coldly.

"I seriously doubt it! Beedrill, get him!" Punk 3 remaked.

"You picked the wrong bee, fool." Beedrill said readying his stingers.

"Nah, they picked right! Iron Defense!" Midori said tacking the other Beedrill.

The punks recoiled to a see a Mega Evovled Beedrill, and Joe realized that Rusty was not playing nice this time. Joe instead not to either feeling proud of Rusty's boost of pragmatism. In a flash, Agate was Mega Evolved and itching to fight. Punk 1 turned to see the yacht coming up and the woman standing out with Rusty clearly looked very livid. Then, she got on her Pidgeot flying over them and her Gyarados, Madea, emerged from under the water. The punks realized they were seriously outgunned. Punk 2's Spearow crapped itself on his master's shoulder.

"Bro, we need to go!" Punk 2 said panicked.

"You ain't seen the last of the us!" Punk 1 screamed as he and his boys fled.

"Pesto, Hyper Beam!" Selphy said pointing out one of the boats.

"HAKAI…" Pesto shouted as his eyes glow white while an orange ball forms in front of his mouth. "KOSEN!"

The ball turns into a beam and he fired at the opponent getting it to explode. Punk 3 was sent spiral into the hull of Punk 2's boat breaking his sunglasses. His Beedrill landed right on up out cold. As they fled, Joe turned his attention to the frightened Lapras.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yes…I am now. But I'm all alone…" Lapras said nervously.

"_Most likely was separated from the pack due to those three bungholes. Lapras being spotted here are extremely rare. From my databanks, they pass through here to get to the Sevii Islands. This male Larpas is at Level 10, with a Timid Nature, and Water Absorb for his ability. As for moves, Sing, Surf, and Freeze-Dry." _Dex Stocking said.

"He won't be able to even get to the Sevii Islands because of those and any other poachers." Selphy explained. "Lapras are a hot commodity for the rich and those in the black market. I've seen the sale of their skulls, shells, and other parts before. It's why I became a Gym Leader."

"If I recall, Lorelei of the Elite Four is from the Sevii Islands, right?" Rusty asked. "It's where she met her Lapras."

"Yup. Four Island home to a bunch of them. I don't know if you dumbasses know, but we should go after them." Selphy said seriously. "We may have to go to Four Island."

"Well, then. I believe Fuschia can wait." Joe said seriously. "Besides, Gyms are down there anyway."

"Then you two have my word, I'll make sure to get back to Fuchisa before the end of the month." Selphy said flying back to the yacht.

Joe focused on the little Lapras before asking him to join him.

"Look, I can only ask at the very least. I don't exactly like the idea of you being alone here." Joe remaked.

"You did save me. I suppose I could come with you." Lapras said.

One Ultra Ball later, and Joe welcomed Percy into the team.

"I'll have to send one back." Joe thought before flying back into the yacht before returning Agate. "Nigiri."

"Yes, darling?" Nigiri said sweetly.

"I'll need you to spend time with the professor for a bit. I need to deal with Percy." Joe said gently stroking her hair. "Try not to give Tree grief, okay."

Nigiri only give him a hug before she was returned to her ball and Dex Stocking sent her ball away.

"We'll need to make a stop at the Seaform Islands to charge up the other engine. Trust me, once it's charged, we'll be going as fast as the Seagallop ferries." Selphy assured. "Now, who wants a Pineapple Pikachu Daiquiri?"

"I do." Joe said with a smirk.

Off they went as the journey continues.

(Mt. Moon | April 4rd | 6:00pm)

"So, you come here often?" Brock said giving a waggling eyebrow to the girl he was talking to.

The Rocket Grunt he was flirting with was a bit of a Brock fangirl and a lover of fossils leaving them plenty to talk about. Giselle was getting more and more fed up with the Zubat harassing her. And then one pooped on her shoulder on her jacket. Now, Giselle was not one to be materialistic, but that did not mean she would tolerate that. Out came her Rocklyn, her Golem. She had her Thunderpunch it into a wall before she caught it. Big mistake.

"Hey guys, I found a…Uh guys, we need to run!" Ash said panicked as Giselle returned her Pokémon.

"Why do we…OH SHIT!" Giselle screamed at the horde of Zubat coming after them.

"You fools won't be leaving here with my daughter!" The lead Zubat screamed.

Brock was so invested that he clearly missed that Giselle and Ash were being swamped by Zubat.

"Where's the repels?!" Ash asked.

"We're…out." Giselle said checking her bag. "Oh…crap."

"Not so tough without your spray now!"

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Rusty**

**Shiny Beedrill Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Midori) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Sniper **

**Nature: Hardy **

**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, U-turn, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

**Held Item: Beedrillite**

**-x-**

**Altaria Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure **

**Nature: Gentle **

**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Altariaite**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Shoji Oguma) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Defiant**

** Nature: Adamant**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Payback, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Fire Punch, Cross Crop, Thunderbolt, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Tirtouga Lv.33 (Male) (Nickname: Shelldon) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Solid Rock **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Smack Down, Aqua Jet, Iron Defense, Crunch, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Alolan Vulpix Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Lumi) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Snow Cloak **

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Mischievous**

**Met at Lv.30 in the Pokemon Mansion**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail, Payback, Dazzling Gleam, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Joe**

**Victreebel Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**

**Ability: Chlorophyll **

**Nature: Mild **

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Greninja Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent **

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Lapras Lv.10 (Male) (Nickname: Percy) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Water Absorb**

**Nature: Timid**

**Characteristic: Likes to relax**

**Caught at Route 20**

**Moves Known: Sing, Water Gun, Freeze-Dry, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Vital Spirit **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Aerodactyl Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Agate) |Kept in a Poké Ball**

**Ability: Rock Head **

**Nature: Jolly**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Head, Thunder Fang, Bite, Wing Attack, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Aerodactylite**

**-xT-O-Rx-**

**Ash**

**Pikachu |No Nickname| Male**

**Static**

**Lv20**

**Brave**

**Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, ?**

**-x-**

**Butterfree |No Nickname| Male**

**Compound Eyes**

**Lv18**

**Hardy**

**Moves: Tackle, Confusion, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Gust, ?**

**-x-**

**Pidgeotto |No Nickame| Male**

**Big Pecks**

**Lv19**

**Brave**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Gust, Pursuit, Steel Wing, Whirlwind, ?**

**-x-**

**Clefairy |No Nickname| Female**

**Lv12**

**Friend Guard**

**Gentle**

**Moves: Pound, Double Slap, Metronome, Heal Pulse, Disarming Voice, ?**

**-o-**

**Giselle**

**Golem Lv.26 (Female) (Nickname: Rocklyn) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Rock Head**

**Nature: Bold**

**Moves Known: Rock Polish, Rock Tomb, Thunderpunch, Bulldoze, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Hard Stone**

**-x-**

**Cubone Lv.20 (Male) (Nickname: Bonesaw) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Battle Armor**

**Nature: Mild**

**Moves Known: Leer, Bone Rush, Bonemerang, Iron Head, Blizzard, Earthquake**

**Held Item: Leftovers**

**-x-**

**Zubat Lv.11 (Female) (No Nickname) | Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Infiltrator**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Moves Known: Wing Attack, Giga Drain, Bite, Supersonic, ?**

**Held Item: None**

* * *

(A/N: I fixed a little plot issue with the Zubat in chapter 15, so looking back on that will smooth things. So, I started writing down Ash and Giselle's stats. Not I won't be putting up at the end of every chapter, but I'll be tracking them. This time, it's for the audience. Yes, Pikachu has Volt Tackle. Fits considering it's an Egg Move. And as for Joe and Rusty, I've given their own plot line. Basically, every two chapters of the main story, we'll go back to the B-Plot. So, we go back to Crimson, next chapter!)


	21. Beige Town, Nothing Much Happens

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 21: Beige Town, Nothing Much Happens_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Route 24 | April 5th | 2:00p.m.)

Crimson was on the road merely enjoying the afternoon, but not had any of his Pokémon out with it as he normally would. This was because he was rolling on his roller blades, one of the few items that he got from the games he used to have.

"I sense them. The Squirtle Squad are up ahead, but there's seven of them. Well well, extras for me." Crimson said rolling further down the road. "I wonder…gaahh!"

He fell down the pitfall trap and he could hear the laughter of the Squirtle. However, Crimson was not going to take this lying down and sent out Atlas to give them a scare.

**[Cues: Paper Mario OST - Koopa Bros Keep Cool]**

The Squirtle Squad were all having a good laugh seeing that they managed to trap someone in that pitfall trap. Their leader with the Kamina shades sauntered up with his boys and the one girl of the group to see who their victim was this afternoon. The female Squirtle who wore lavender googles snickered.

"Oh man, let's the poor…WHAT THE HELL?!"

Out from the came bonuced out Atlas who was not exactly happy with the lot of them. Crimson was on his back and noticed the two extras. The Squirtle with lavender googles and one with futuristic V-shaped sunglasses which they could feel his look of intrigue as he and Atlas landed in front of them.

**[Music Abruptly Ends]**

The squad quickly realized they may have bitten off more than they could chew as the look Crimson and Atlas gave off promised plan.

"RUN!" The leader said as they scrambled.

Crimson whipped out a Quick Ball and nailed the V-shaped glasses Squirtle with a headshot capturing him. The female was Ice Beam before she was captured with a Net Ball. The rest had gotten away as Crimson took up his captures.

"Bulma, can you send the female one to Misty?" Crimson asked.

"_Crimson, I can't exactly send it to her PC box unless I have her permission, but I can send it to Curealen City Pokémon Center with instructions to deliver it to Misty." _Dex Bulma stated. "_And the other one?"_

"Swapping into the team. Atlas, you could use a bit of a break." Crimson said kindly.

"Ugh, I will have to socialize with that disgusting rat. Very well, then. You need to a train up a balanced army!" Atlas said. "Farewell for now."

Atlas was returned his ball, Dex Bulma sent him off to Oak's. She also sent the female Squirtle off to the Pokémon Center, and Crimson let the Squirtle out. Upon a closer look, he recognized the shades. Julia Jinyu's own glasses…how fitting. He had the Pokédex run a scan.

"_This male Squirtle is at Level 15 with a naughty nature and the Torrent ability. His moveset is Water Gun, Aura Sphere, Withdraw, and Bubble." _Dex Bulma rattled. "_He also has a previous trainer…"_

"Ugh, don't remind me of that purple haired asshole." Squirtle said.

"His name, Paul?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah! You know him?" Squirtle asked.

"Not really. Only heard of him being king asshole. If he's abandoned, that's a good thing. You're too good for the turd. Let's work together." Crimson remarked.

"One thing I got to ask? You going after my brothers and sister?" Squirtle asked.

"I caught your sister already, but I sent her off to my friend, a water-type specialist. As for your brothers, I couldn't care less. Though, you will be a good reason for that Officer Jenny in town to really thankful." Crimson said with a chuckle.

"Planning to get it in with her? You'll have an easy time, then. Beige Town is fucking torture because it's boring." Squirtle said winded.

"So that's what the town is called? I guess Rusty's family is from there. It can't be that boring?" Crimson thought before looking down at Squirtle and saying, "Might as well give you a nickname to welcome you abroad. I'm thinking a few ideas but haven't decided just yet. But let's get moving. Hop on my shoulder, I can blade us both into town."

"And maybe you can explain how you can talk to Pokémon." Squirtle said getting on his shoulder.

Crimson remarked it was a long story, and, come two hours later, they arrived into town. Crimson was wrong to think this town could be interested…it just screamed filler and boring at the same time. Literally the only thing that that stood was Officer Jenny, and Crimson slyly returned his Squirtle before taking off his roller blades to put away.

"Afternoon, officer." Crimson said coming up as her Growlihte yipped.

Before Jenny could noticed, she was sprayed with several Water Gun attacks. The Sqiurtle Squad had targeted her because she and her Growlithe were easy targets plus they enjoyed her suffering as they waddled away.

"Ugh, those little fuckers! I'm so sick of having to deal with you and your antics. One day, I'll make you pay for you all done!" Officer Jenny yelled as the Squritles ran away.

She sighed ranting bitterly, "Why did I have to end up in this shitty town? There's not even a Pokémon Center, but we got to have a police presence. But this town is so small, dull, and poor, there's no point. I could have been policing that gated rich community, but noo...they got a private security team!"

"Someone's overworked and underpaid." Crimson said getting her attention. "A true tragedy. Please tell me there's a place for to get a drink."

"I wish. They won't allow me in the bar because the mayor won't allow me to get even a touch of liquor. This place is a conversative wasteland." Officer Jenny said bitterly. "Hell, the people here are giving you funny looks already."

"To be fair, mostly everyone has given me shit on my skin color." Crimson said with a shrug.

"Wait a second, you're the guy who beat Pokémon Tech's best and brightest. Yeah, Vivi and Lunari were talking about you. Crimson, right? A pleasure to meet you, call me Alisa. And this is my loyal Growlithe, Yon." Alisa said tiredly. "Sorry you had to see that…I'm surrounded by ineptitude."

"I guess I can't complain about Pallet." Crimson remarked as they were walking through town.

"Somehow that town's so pleasant, they don't even need a cop there. Must be nice…" Alisa said. "No Squirtles to deal with. I'd give anything for them to be gone."

"Tell you what, point me in the direction of the nearest liquor store, and I'll buy a bottle of wine." Crimson said kindly.

Alisa lit up and pointed the way telling him to meet her at the station in the town's center. Crimson waltzed into the general store only to get guns drawn on him from the two employees there.

"Ok, what exactly did I do to warrant guns drawn?" Crimson said annoyed. "Plus, rifles? Overkill, much?"

They put their guns down in realization muttering apologies. Crimson hastily bought a bottle of wine and some Pokémon food before bolting down for the police station. He was not exactly bulletproof…yet.

"Really need to train myself to that level. Quickly." Crimson thought as he arrived at the station.

There Alisa sat on her desk idly reading a magazine which Delia Ketchum on the cover. Crimson smirked that she managed to make it in as he got Alisa's attention.

"Good. Follow me." Alisa said getting up. "I'm closing for the day."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Crimson asked concerned about being held at gunpoint.

"Not like anything's happening, plus I haven't had a drink in months." Alisa said getting her keys.

As she locked up, Crimson had explained what went down and how he caught two of the Squirtle. To say Alisa was pleased was an understatement putting in a good mood to share the wine. The two were in her home having a laugh over the Squirtle being caught. As they had a light dinner, their Pokémon were nearby having a meal of their own.

"So, you haven't nicknamed your new addition, yet?" Alisa remarked. "If I could suggest, Rhint, maybe?"

"Fine with me." Crimson said with a chuckle.

"Aw what?" Rhint said as Crimson's mons chuckled.

"Welcome to the team, Rhint." Morticia said kindly.

"What? Does he name all of you? Oh Arecus, he does." Rhint said dryly.

"I have to thank you though for lessening the pain. I'd hand you the reward money, but it's only given if all were captured. Mayor's orders." Alisa said annoyed.

"It's fine. I'm spending time with a lovely woman." Crimson said teasingly.

"Oh stop, I'm pretty much a mirror towards my sisters." Alisa said with a bit of laugh. "Besides, I get hit on enough by the people here."

"Considering the shop, you sent me whipped guns on me, I really can believe you on that." Crimson said dryly.

"And that's their third complaint. Great, I can take away their guns in the morning." Alisa said cheerfully. "We can celebrate that with some more wine."

"Yes, please!" Crimson said ecstatic.

"At least, she's sharing it. She won't be too hungover in the morning." Yon remarked.

-o-tOI-o-

(Curealean City | April 5th | 6:00p.m.)

Misty was currently dealing with a day of annoyance. She had lost her first gym battle since coming back and her sisters were not exactly letting her live it down. And only after going on a run, she was informed by her sister that Crimson had something waiting for her at the Pokémon Center. Misty had now arrived to be a soaked Nurse Joy looking annoyed.

"Um, Nurse Joy?" Misty asked as the doctor glared at her.

"Three hours of this little hellion spraying me with water. She's your problem now!" Nurse Joy said giving her a Net Ball. "Now take it and go."

Misty left the center confused but returned into the Gym. She decided to call Crimson first for some answers and got to her phone.

"Misty?" Crimson asked.

"Crimson. Hey, I got your package." Misty remarked.

"Only now. I hope that Squirtle didn't give Joy trouble. Yeah, there's a group of them causing trouble. I caught two of them and kept one of them myself." Crimson explained. "I'm in Beige Town at the moment, and it's pretty much a snooze fest. The trainers here give the ones on the road a bad name and I kept getting looks like my skin is an oddity."

"I'm so sorry about that. Day's no so good on my end either. I wound up losing to some new trainer to really was only able to beat me because of a Pikachu. He was okay…just a bit green. Nice guy, though. If he's got Brock traveling with him." Misty remarking perking Crimson up.

"Ash Ketchum. That guy is quite unorthodox…yeah underestimating him was a bad move." Crimson said sympathetically.

"I could have had a won if that girl he was with battled, but she passed saying she needed a grass type first." Misty said with a sigh. "Even if she's no longer in Pokémon Tech, still had to act like a walking textbook."

"Oh, so Giselle is traveling with him instead? Interesting." Crimson thought before saying, "Give it time. Swarminess will go down soon enough."

"Well, I'll have to go deal with this Squirtle of yours. You nicknamed it?" Misty said as she twirled the Net Ball in her hands.

"Risa." Crimson said. "Either way, I need to go. Be seeing ya."

"Later." Misty said before hanging up.

Misty sent out Risa who immediately sprayed her with Water Gun, not that bother her much. She was in her swimwear and had gotten out of the pool before her run.

"Man, where the hell is that black asshole?!" Risa said.

"Risa, that guy happens to be my friend. And he's not here because he's handed you to me." Misty said crossing her arms. "I'm Misty."

"…The water gym leader. Well better here than some rando. Where's the freaking pool?" Risa asked.

"Up ahead." Misty remarked.

"And how the hell can you even understand me?" Risa asked.

"Long story." Misty said as they walked towards the pool.

-o-tOI-o-

(Beige Town | April 5th | 7:00p.m.)

Crimson had returned to back to Alisa's with another bottle and the pair were watching television to which they were mocking the town's local news station.

"Good lord, why do they even bother? Nothing happens in this town." Alisa jeered.

"I think it only really makes them feel important." Yon said.

"Pretty sure, that's the case." Jett said with an eye roll.

"Let's see if there is anything else. This place gets any other channels?" Crimson asked.

"Few. They restricted most of them…" Alisa said dryly. "It's either it's damaging the youth or some holier than thou bull."

"Please tell me they restrict internet too." Crimson said fearfully only to get a shaking head. "Oh, thank heavens, I'll break out my laptop."

Another around of drinks and marathoning a miniseries, the two stumbled off to bed.

"Should we be concerned?" Chuka asked.

"Nah, he good." Rhint said calmly. "Any of you can use his laptop so can we watch some more before bed?"

"I'll do it." Morticia said floating over. "And I'm sure Crimson will be fine."

"Considering Alisa's all pent up…I hope so." Yon thought.

He decided to stay out in the living room tonight as liquor did loosen inhabitions and he did not want to wake up to something that could scar him.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.33 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Squirtle Lv.15 (Male) (Nickname: Rhint) |Kept in a Quick Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 24**

**Moves Known: Water Gun, Aura Sphere, Withdraw, Bubble, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses**

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Marquesha) |Kept in a Moon Ball |**

**Ability: Unaware**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Met at Lv. 13 at Mount Moon**

**Moves Known: Metronome, Mega Punch, Misty Terrian, Covet, Magical Leaf, Moonblast, Shock Wave, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.32 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.30 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Seel Lv.31 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.32 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**Jigglypuff Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

**Jigglypuff Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

**Squirtle Lv.16 (Female) (Nickname: Risa) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Rain Dish**

**Moves Known: Water Gun, Rain Dance, Bite, Mud Sport, ?**

**Held Item: Googles**

* * *

(A/N: Let me apologize for a major mistake that I let repeat for a long while. Atlas is male, but I had him marked as female for so long. So, I fixed it, and by the time you read this, it was fixed. So, yes, Beige Town is here and it's boring. This was on purpose to make the Jenny there stand out. If anything, her real name will be a bit of an odd one out of the bunch and for good reasons.)


	22. Preparations

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 22: Preparations_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Beige Town | April 6th | 9:00a.m.)

The morning light barely shone from the dark curtains as the bedroom was quiet. Crimson felt warm and pleased as he slowly awoke. He found himself in Alisa's bed snuggling her and Alisa was just waking up with a small hangover.

"Oh jeez, I didn't even set you up on the couch." Alisa said warmly. "You're lucky you're cute…wait something's poking me and oohhh…."

Crimson realized his leg was rubbing between her legs and pulled away blushing a storm. Alisa giggled noticing the obvious raging sign in the sheets.

"Not bad. If you're already working with that, you're going into be walking with a real monster between your legs in a few years." Alisa teased.

Crimson was red in the face mumbling he needed a cold shower.

"Or…I could help with that." Alisa said with a grin.

Outside of the room, Morticia awoke with a yawn floating around to wake up everyone before she phased through the wall to check on Crimson. She did not need to see her trainer going through a paizuri or needed to witness him blowing his stack. She phased through the wall before it could splatter on her.

"Uh…Tia, you all right? Your face is all red." Jett asked concerned. "Is Crimson all right?"

"Yeah! He's fine…" She muttered as Yon sniffed the air.

"Oh, he's probably on cloud nine." Yon snarked.

"SHUT UP!" Morticia scolded.

Out from the room came Crimson feeling like a million dollars after a shower before getting his things and getting dressed for the day. He settled for his **Black Logo Cap**, a green Ultra Ball themed tank top under an **Aqua Hoodie**, aqua blue sweatpants, and the same sneakers over green socks. He had bought the sweatpants from a local shop in town thinking it made good running clothes. Packing his things in his bag and returning most of his Pokémon except Rhint, he was ready to leave. Alisa was coming out in uniform ready for the day as well.

"Before you go on your day, you got a phone to keep numbers?" Alisa asked only to be handed it. "The hell kind of phone is that?"

"Oh right, it's 2003. Four years before we get decent phones." Crimson thought before making an excuse that it's custom built.

She bought it and he got Alisa's number before breakfast. Thankfully, Crimson did not have much of a hangover glad he cut himself at five drinks and bid Alisa goodbye.

"One last thing. Be careful on your journey. This route's massive and it'll take you a bit more than a week to traverse it. Make sure you have enough supplies." Alisa said as Crimson turned around with Rhint.

After ensuring they had supplies, Crimson and Rhint officially left that town. A good distance away, he let out the rest of his Pokémon to have a team meeting.

"All right, guys. I want to officially welcome Rhint to the team." Crimson said as Pokémon all introduced themselves to Rhint. "So today, we'll be training. Kimiko, try to take a test flight with your new wings because I'll have to replace Iron Tail with Aerial Ace or another flying type move. Jett will assist you. Morticia, Marquesha, you're going to be assisting in my training."

He turned to Chuka while rubbing her giant mushroom.

"As for you, I want you to practice your movement for you to evade much easier. I think Rhint can help with it. Try dodging repeated Water Guns for say five minutes." Crimson said thoughtfully. "You guys ready?"

Crys of yes came and training commenced.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Kai OST – Training Time]**

Crimson was working to dodge and parry punch after punch from Marquesha and Morticia. Of course, he knew Morticia was holding back for him, and he appreciated the gesture. Marquesha sprang at him from behind, and he spun around to block with a kick.

Kimiko was trying to fly with her new wings as Jett was clinging to her for dear life. Jett was screaming as Kimiko was trying to properly adjust to now being a flying Pokémon. Rhint was trying to spray Chuka, and he only got her once thus far.

"I'm not going to let you do that again." Chuka said determined as she started jumping from side to side along with scuttling about.

"That's cool. Imma just have to fight dirty!" Rhint said using Bubble to spray traps for her.

"You ass." Chuka hissed jumping back. "But two can play that game."

Chuka dug underground before coming out tackling the smug bastard. A little while later, Crimson focused on Rhint asking about his Aura Sphere.

"I know it's says I know it, but I have trouble using it. Part of why that douchebag abandoned me." Rhint said coldly. "It just ain't happening."

"Now with that attitude. You got a guy who can explain to you. Aura is essence of every living creature, but there are a few who can harness it. It's basically ki from Dragon Ball Z expect a few more bonuses. You just need follow my lead." Crimson said taking a stance before breathing in and out. "Just breathe and focus your energy."

**[Cues: Force of Nature – Same Ol' Thing]**

Rhint copied him unsure of it would work, but grateful that he was at least trying to help. Both Rhint and Crimson began to emit a glow. For Crimson, it was a virbrant red, and for Rhint, it was ocean blue.

"Uhh….is he supposed to be glowing?" Chuka asked.

"No, but I am way too curious to interrupt!" Jett said excitedly.

They put their hands together and honed their energy into a ball of energy in between them with Squirtle's being blue and Crimson's being red.

"Now launch it forward!" Crimson said before they fired their attacks.

WHOOSH! Their spheres rushed forward nailing some kid.

"Oh shit…" Crimson said panicking.

**[Music Ends]**

Crimson ran up to the kid who already looked pretty battered. The kid was a pale one who had brown hair wearing a blue shirt with a Primier Ball logo on it, a light opened yellow hoodie, yellow shorts, blue sneakers with black streaks, a typical black backpack, and a Premier Ball themed cap. He had to be a year or two younger than him. At least he was still breathing and was just shook up as he began to get up.

"Yo, you all right?" Crimson asked as the kid groaned.

"Yeah, what hit me?" He asked.

"Me and my Squirtle were training." Crimson said awkwardly. "Sorry. What's your name?"

"Katsuyuki Chad." Chad said as Crimson helped him up.

"Crimson." Crimson said dusting him off.

"Wait? That Crimson. Oh man, you're kind of a hero who plenty of peeps who flunked out of that school. You, Joe, and Rusty were an inspiration." Chad said with a warm smile. "Maybe you can be of great help."

"With what exactly?" Crimson asked.

"You see, Route 24 and 25 have a bit of a split. One road leads up into the ocky mountains and some sanctuary for Pokémon, but that's more on Route 24. The low road leads to the massive road of Route 25. It's a wide place teeming with campgrounds and wild Pokémon. But there's a bit of a recent issues." Chad said bitterly. "Three bitches a little older than you moved into the area and just bully those weakers than them. They've also pretty much steal and cocere people out of their things."

"And calling Officer Jenny?" Crimson asked.

"That woman gets humiliated by Squirtle on a daily…wait is that one of them?" Chad asked.

"Sup." Rhint said.

Crimson could understand his kid's reasoning not to bother with Jenny and decided he wanted to help Chad. Chad wanted to get skilled enough to leave Beige Town behind, and Crimson could not blame the kid.

"All right, me and my team will help you down. But I need to know what you're working with and how long it'll take us to get to Route 25." Crimson asked.

"I got a trusty Ekans and a Sandshrew." Chad said sheepish as he looked over Crimson's Pokémon. "As for how long, we'll need a whole day to get there, but maybeless if we got faster modes of transportation."

He was gesturing to Kimiko and Crimson realized that he did not have to exactly go on game logic for that mostly.

"I guess we can give Kimiko a shot at flying us there." Crimson said with a smile. "I'm confident. She'll be just fine."

"Oh shit, I can't screw this up!" Kimiko thought fearfully.

"But I need to go into town to get some supplies. Namely, I need snacks to supply myself and my team." Chad said before groaning. "And I hate going into town because I'll run into my mother."

"How bad?" Crimson inquired.

"An entitled holier-than-thou twit. She's the reason I ran away…and the moment I get old enough, I'll do anywhere else to sign for an official trainer's license and get as away from here as I can. I'd go to another region if I could afford it." Chad said with a sigh.

Crimson had returned all his Pokémon as he and Chad went back into that town. Crimson was hoping that Chad was exaggerating.

-o-tOI-o-

(Curelean City | April 6th | 12:00p.m.)

"So why exactly are planning for us to go to you parents?" Jessie asked as James was readying himself.

"I'm going there for an old friend who can help us on our journey to bolster our ranks. By the way, the boss called earlier this morning. I had to lie that we knew where Crimson was." James said sheepishly.

The pair were staying incognito within a Pokémon Center planning out their next move was. Jessie had asked what boss said and James revealed that the boss was sending them both something.

"When I said I got a Nidorino, he said to wait for a package." James said nervously.

The two had still tried to keep up with their training and making some progress. Ekans had finally evolved and it felt good to win a few battles. Meowth was in a bit of thought over a few things as James went up front to wait for the package.

"I need to get my hands on some TMs." Meowth thought. "Iron Tail, definitely. I've always wanted to learn elemental attacks."

What James would get was a few leftover things that the boss thought could be useful, but stuff he did not put thought into it aside from the Moon Stone. He returned to the room to Jessie and Meowth asking what they got.

"Moon Stones…and some old TMs. Not even the reuseable ones…and these things look like they've been gathering dust." James said dryly. "Let's see…there's one for Swift, Dig, Tri-Attack, and Pay Day."

"Dibs!" Meowth said snatching the Pay Day TM. "If I learn this, our money problem will be a thing of the past!"

"You've got to be kidding. None of our Pokémon can even learn either Swift or Tri-Attack, so there's only Dig." James said annoyed. "So, who gets it?"

"Me, obviously." Jessie said vainly.

"Yeah….I don't think so." James said rolling his eyes.

As the two got into a bit of argument, their Nidorino and Nidorina noticed the Moon Stones.

"So, one of us can finally evolve?" Nidorino said excitedly.

"You can go ahead if you want. It's too late for me to have any kids of my own." Nidorina said bitterly.

"I never got why that's the case." Nidorino said oddly.

"Go ahead if you wish, I will hold out until later." Nidorina said as Nidorino sprang for the stone.

As Nidorino evolved, Jessie and James were still arguing over the TM at least at until Nidoking lumbered behind Jessie.

"Oh, come on, I was going to use that in Nidorina!" James spat as Jessie turned around to find that she had a hulking Nidoking.

"Then, you should have been paying attention." Meowth said. "We need to hurry up get a move on before the boss gets wise to your lie."

-o-tOI-o-

(Beige Town | April 6th | 1:30p.m.)

"Come on, Kimiko! Fly us out of here!" Crimson said as Kimiko flapped her wings.

Chad was in her arms as they were frantically trying to escape town. BLAM! Bullets whizzed past Crimson's face as he could hear the hiss of a shotgun. He did not expect Chad's mother to be this entitled or to be packing a shotgun. Kimiko was in a panic, but they barely escaped town. Alisa managed to tackle the woman to the ground before she could get another shot out.

"I take it back. Your mother is mental!" Crimson said panicking. "How did you put up with her?"

"Honestly, no idea." Chad said winded. "Let's just hope Alisa can keep her in jail this time. My mother kept using her ties to mayor to get out of legal trouble."

"Considering she ran around town with a loaded weapon, shot the shopkeep while trying to kill us, and wrecking the place, I'm sure she'll have to go to prison." Crimson said with faint hope. "I just hope that shopkeep doesn't die."

* * *

(A/N: Yes, seeing that they were training. I've decided not to put up the stats. Plus, I've started keeping better track of Jessie and James. No, I won't be posting them up, but I have been tracked down now. Either way, next up is a gaiden chapter. And to clarify things, the split path is to explain where the Hidden Garden, Damian, and Charmander would be. No, Crimson won't be going to the garden or meeting Damian.)


	23. (G) Across the Seas and Routes

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 23: Gaiden - Across the Seas and Routes_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Somewhere on the Kanto Sea| April 5th | 10:00 a.m.)

"Let me get this straight. When we docked into the Seaform Islands, you two went in for training and you both encountered Articuno. And you decide not to try to battle or catch it? Why?" Selphy asked.

"My Pokémon were drained." Joe remarked. "Plus, Articuno ain't my style."

"I prefer Moltres. If it was that one, I'd try to catch it in a heartbeat." Rusty remarked.

The group were still on the boat where was quickly sailing across the sea on the way to Sevii Islands just finishing breakfast and lounging around.

"So Selphy, what are the other members of the trio like?" Joe asked.

"I supposed I can tell you." Selphy said as Rusty and Joe gathered around for details.

-o-tOI-o-

(Viridian City | April 5th | 3:00 p.m.)

Sure, Delia won her badge, but she really wished that the leader was a bit more professional. She had won pretty much because Forrest was distracted the entire match and it was humiliating to sat through. She pedaled faster away from the town really wanting to forget the stink eye she got from Mizuho. Flint really shouldn't have asked where he could get something like that for his wife. At least, the photo op went well, but it did not help to remove the red of Delia's cheeks. Now she moved to get to Mt. Moon and make to the next town quickly. Of course, a wrench had to be thrown it by the closing off of the mountain. According to the officers, they were investigating for Team Rocket activity. Now here she was back on the Viridian Forest walking along. She was grateful her bike was a folding one for easy storage, but not grateful for the hot weather. She groaned from the heat before find a small secluded spring. She had considered the risk of being seen, but she was so sweaty that she was considering risking. It was then, she had an idea and sent out Bloom.

"Mimey, can you get the foliage around the area here to give me some cover?" Delia said sweetly. "I need an area to rest and a bit of privacy would help."

"Of course, m'am." Bloom said using her ability to increase plant growth.

Not long after, Delia had the privacy she needed and had sent out Rowe, her Fearow, to keep watch from the trees. Delia wasted no time stripping off her track jacket leaving a white sport bra that strained her assests. She sighed looking at her ample chest as she had quickly hit a late C cup size by eighteen. Now, she was nearing D thanks to motherhood and the bra was more for a younger her. She stretched as she continued to undress before easing into the clear water which was rather cold.

"I should get myself a water Pokémon. Would really be useful right now." Delia said relaxing in the water. "I wonder what the others are doing."

She looked over to her phone considering calling Ash to see how he was doing, but she quashed the thought not really wanting to pry on her son's case. Her thoughts wandered to Crimson and she found herself making the call.

"Moshi moshi, Crimson speaking." Crimson said.

"Oh Crimson, dear. No need to be so formal." Delia said sweetly.

"Delia? Oh right, you have my number. So, how you been?" Crimson remarked.

"Terrible. They cut off access to Mount Moon and I'm stuck in Viridian Forest until path's open." Delia said dryly.

"You could use Diglett's Tunnel." Crimson suggested.

He could hear her facepalm.

"So, anything new with you?" Delia asked.

"I caught a Squirtle. I'm on my way to the Curelean Cape." Crimson said proudly.

"Oh man, and it's so close to summer. It's supposed to be lovely this year." Delia whined. "I'm stuck naked in a pond in this forest."

She backpedaled upon realizing what she just said as Crimson was sputtering.

"Well that's nice…you have fun with that. I should go." Crimson said awkwardly being hanging up.

Delia hang up and put her phone back on the grass filled with a bit of embarrassment. Now she left Crimson with the thought in his mind. Her mind wandered to his father as she would have a similar problem with him.

"Days I wonder what it would have been like…" She thought. "His son looks just like him and his mom."

Even with the fact that Crimson was now considering an adult, she did not really to be ruin being a surrogate mother to him. She could not do that just for her own desires.

"Ugh, this is a total struggle." Delia groaned. "I'm sounding like a horny teenager."

Noticing that Bloom was napping in the sun and Rowe was keeping watch, Delia decided she needed some self care. She bit her lip as she grinded her fingers against her snatch, even squeezing two inside as she bucked her hips to get a bit deeper. Being submerged in water made for good lubricant. It had quite a while since she resorted to her fingers as she found the method a bit…best left in your teenage years. She wanted to suppress any moaning not wanting to get caught. She had to settle for keeping her mouth as not before long, she had that sweet release. She let out a labored breath of relief. Not one to take chances, she hastily slipped out of the water, drying herself off before getting some of her old clothes on. She recalled Rowe and settled for riding Bloom into town. She was not exactly in a walking mood at the moment.

* * *

(A/N: Not putting up stats because of this chapter's shortness. This was on purpose to make updating it easier. Either way, now that we glanced at the lives of the others, we'll jump back to the main story. Frankly, it's been fun to space it out, but I do want to hurry things along.)


	24. The Fields of Route 25

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 24: The Fields of Route 25_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Route 25| April 8th | 9:00a.m.)

Crimson could have chosen to have dealt with the threats that Chad was talking about yesterday, but he wanted to finish his day of training. He even included Chad in the mixing who was more than geeked up to get involved. After being given a few Rare Candies, Chad now had a fully evolved Arbok and Sandslash. Of course, Crimson had given ten of them to Rhint to which got him to evolve before using the TMs to get him some moves.

"Ok, we're ready. Tent and stuff are packed." Crimson remarked. "Now give me details."

"First, we need to meet up with everyone. Follow me." Chad said as his Sandslash trailed behind him.

Crimson followed along with Rhint on his shoulder. Crimson had chosen to wear similar clothes with the only changes being that the tank top was themed after a Primier Ball, an opened blue buttoned **Alola Shirt**, a pair of red **Aviator shades**, and red socks under his sneakers. Chad was in the same clothes Crimson meet him in. He had led Crimson to small camp where a Camper, Pinicker, and a Hiker were all sitting around talking.

"Yo, guys. I'm back." Chad said coming up.

"Dude, where have you been man? They've be getting….wait your Sandshrew evolved? Congrats, man." The camper said jovially.

"Supply run, but then I ran into this guy who can help us. This is Crimson. Crimson, meet Teruo, Kelsey, and the big guy is Nob." Chad said making introductions.

"Wait, the same guy who smashed that school of ignorant dickbags. Dude, on the bottom of my heart, I thank you. I used to go to that trap 'till I left because I couldn't tell with those rich pricks any longer. Glad I did, never would have made my love, Kelsey." Teruo said brushing a bit of Kelsey's hair aside getting a small blush on her face.

"A pleasure, but can someone explain who these three bitches are?" Crimson asked.

"I can. You see, a few months back, a trio of sisters moved into the area and were causing trouble for everyone in the area. From what we can gather, they're not from Kanto. Probably Unova or America, they got the accent for it." Nob explained.

"And the trashy behavior." Teruo said with a snarl. "The Kanker Sisters basically bully everyone here."

"Wait, Kanker Sisters?" Crimson thought. "Oh great…"

"All right, point me in their direct…" Crimson said as he sensed a new presence.

Chad, Teruo, Kalesey, and Nob all scowled as Crimson backed up to turn around to see one of them come up.

Maylin Kanker. Crimson looked her noting that she in terms of body she looked akin to her older FusionFall counterpart. Her blonde hair went down to her shoulders and she still had her buck teeth and freckles. Her eyes were not exactly intimidating without the backup of her sisters.

"The outfit looks like a trailer trash version of May." Crimson thought.

She wore a grey shirt with red semi-circle, red lycra shorts, grey ankle socks, pink sneakers, pink fingerless gloves, a blue bandanna with a white skull around her mouth, and a beige one strap backpack. Aside from the two Pokéballs on her pink belt, she also had a baseball bat in hand.

"Well well, if it isn't Chad. You bolted before you could hand over the rest of the contents of your wallet." May said twirling the bat in hand.

"If I had given you anymore money, I wouldn't be able to afford any food." Chad snapped keeping on his scowl. "Like hell, I'd pay you."

"Well, Marie and Lee sent me out to find you and I'll be dealing with you, right now." Maylin said readying to swing.

She swinged but Crimson preformed a spin kick to blocke it. With a bit of pressure, he knocked it right out of her hands leaving it to clatter to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" Maylin hiss holding her hand.

"The guy who's ready to kick your ass if you pick that up, May." Crimson said fiercely taking a stance to fight.

"Fine, I'll leave you to the dogs. Go Muttley and Thrasher!" May said sending out a Growlithe and a Poochyena.

"Arbok, let's go!" Chad said sending out his Arbok to back Rhint up. "Hope you don't mind doubling up. She's pretty weak compared to her sisters. And I want some payback."

"Fine with me." Crimson said shoving a Lucky Egg within Rhint's shell.

**[Cues: Super Smash Bros Melee - Battlefield 2]**

"Muttley, Fire Fang that turtle! Thrasher, Tackle that snake!" Maylin ordered.

Muttley's mouth seeps of glowing orange teeth as he and Thrasher charged at their opponents.

"Bubblebeam, Rhint." Crimson ordered.

"Arbok, Iron Tail!" Chad ordered.

Rhint opened wide forming ablue ball in his mouth and it releases a steam of blue bubbles from the orb pelting Muttley, but Thrasher managed to tackle Arbok. Muttley was forced back but Maylin had Thrasher bite Arbok.

"Toxic." Chad said slyly.

"Biting a posion-type issss a bad move." Arbok said as his body oozed poison causing Thrasher to let go coughing up toxins.

"Thrasher…" Maylin said concerned of its health.

"I think I've been poisoned, Muttley." Thrasher said as his cheeks became a sickly shade of purple.

"Lousy snake, how dare you!" Muttley snarled out.

"If you got a problem, talk to the tail." Arbok said flatly.

Muttley charged at Arbok to try to bite him with Fire Fang only for to get sprayed by Water Gun right into Maylin knocking her to the ground. Thrasher could only whimper realizing the poision was eating away at his consciousness and his strength.

"May, take a look. Just give up…because I rather not leave your partner to suffer any more than needed." Crimson said courteously.

"To hell with that, like I'll back down." Maylin said defiantly. "Thrasher, get up and fight!"

Thrasher forced himself up and let out a howl beginning to glow white.

"You're…evolving?!" Maylin said as Thrasher began to grow and change.

Now stood Thrasher as a Mightyena with a new ability, Quick Feet, which increased his speed.

"_Mightyena, the Bite Pokémon, Mightyena travel and act as a pack in the wild. The memory of its life in the wild compels the Pokémon to obey only those Trainers that it recognizes to possess superior skill." _Dex Bulma parroted. "_This Mightyena has the ability, Quick Feet, uping Speed if it is inflicted with a status problem."_

"Shit." Chad said flatly.

"Thrasher, use Thunder Fang on that turtle!" Maylin said as his fangs sparked with electricity.

"Why the hell didn't she do that earlier?" Both Rhint and Crimson thought.

"Aura Sphere!" Crimson said as the world around Rhint came to a standstill.

Rhint closed his eyes focusing on the energy between his hands right as Thrasher came in for the killing shot. But, Rhint leapt back forming the blue sphere in his hands and smirking.

"Dodge this!/Dodge it!" Rhint/Maylin said throwing it at him.

Thrasher dashed out of the way, but the sphere followed him relentlessly as he tried to outrun it. But the poison ate at his strength causing him to falter leading to him getting hit earning Rhint and Arbok the win.

"Thrasher!" Maylin cried out in concern.

**[Music Ends]**

Panic set in realizing that for once she was beatened and cornered. Nob and the others were cheering for them as Teruo was hastily texting a buddy about what happened. Maylin returned her Pokémon in silence.

"Can believe I get to say this? But pay up, Kanker." Chad said geeked up as he hugged his Arbok.

Maylin said silent stepping back as Chad walked up expecting pay. Crimson realized her feet was nearing her bat.

"Shit, Chad duck!" Crimson said right as Maylin kicked the bat up into her hand.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Rush]**

"Wha—GYACCK!" Chad said as Maylin swung at his face knocking him to the ground before bolting.

"Thatsss….motherfucker!" Arbok hissed before checking on his master who was dazed.

"Oh, that bitch, did not just…" Rhint said before Crimson sent out Kimiko.

"Get on, Rhint! I'm gunning for her now!" Crimson said getting on Kimiko. "Kimiko, chase down that trashy blonde!"

Rhint jumped on as Kimiko took off. Chad got up still dazed and sore but chased after as well with Arbok. He wanted a piece of the action.

"Damn it, wait up!" Teruo said as he and Kelsey ran after them. "Nob, watch the camp!"

"On it!" Nob said cracking open a beer.

Maylin thought she could outrun them only to smell fire. She looked behind her and screamed to see Crimson on a Charizard flying after her. She dashed through other camps interrupting a few Trainers to try and get them off her trail. Dashing into the forest, she hoped to lose them. After a while, she couldnot hear or see them. She stumbled into a tree panting in exhaustion before moving on for home.

**[Cues: Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show Soundtrack - Kankers Threat]**

Home was a trailer in the middle of the woods. They may have been no longer in America, but they still lived like it. At the moment, Maylin found Marie sitting on a pile of loot they swiped. Where Maylin was pudgy, Marie was thin and lithe. She still had her short blue hair covering one of her green eyes in addition of a small ponytail, blue eyeshadow, and red painted nails. If Maylin was the trailer trash version of May, Marie was Hilda's trashy counterpart. Marie wore a **Camo Cap**, a white tank shirt with a Gyarados on it that reaches her midriff underneath a small camo sleeveless jacket, a blue bandana with a white skull around her neck, a pair of ruby piercings on her right ear, a pair of green denim shorts with a pocket chain, dark green wristbands with studs, black ankle boots with green laces and soles, and a pair of black socks underneath.

"May, what's wrong?" Marie said getting up off her loot.

"I…I…lost a battle!" Maylin said with tears in her eyes. "That Chad guy creamed me."

"Chad. That whelp with the tiny snake. Please tell me you're joking!" Marie said getting up.

"But it's huge now!" Maylin said panicked. "Plus, he bought a friend and he's really strong. I had to run from them…because they chased me after I clubbed Chad."

"May. You made sure to lose them before getting away!" Marie asked grabbing Maylin by her collar.

"I'm sure of it!" Maylin said as Marie got her phone out calling Lee. "What are you doing?"

"Calling Lee. Knowing you, you probably fucked up and we're going to have company!" Marie said sending out her Rhyhorn before getting on it's back.

Lee came running as soon as she got the call. She still stood the tallest out of the group with her hair was still a curly mop of red hair that clouded her blue eyes. She was dressed a bit more for the coastal weather in a white bikini top with red polka dots with a tie in the front, a red opened shirt with white lining and a white circle on the back, matching bikini bottoms under white shorts with a pink belt with her Pokéballs, gold bangles on her wrists, and sandals.

"May, you better pray he didn't find this place." Lee said only for Kimiko to swoop down. "SHIT!"

"Yeah, you got away from everyone except me! What's stopping me from texting where I found you?" Crimson asked.

**[Cues: Melee – Final Destination]**

"This! Go, Steelix!" Lee said sending out the ironclad snake Pokémon.

"Rhyhorn! Thunderbolt!" Marie ordered as Rhyhorn's horn glowed yellow sparking with electricity.

"To the skies, Kimiko! Rhint, Aura Sphere!" Crimson said as Kimiko flew up to dodge the electric attack.

"Don't let that dragon get away! Steelix, Dragon Breath!" Lee said as Steelix fired a blue beam from its mouth at Kimiko.

"Kimiko, use Flamethrower!" Crimson said as Kimiko breathed down a stream of fire clashing against Steelix's beam.

Rhint charged an Aura Sphere before nailing Rhyhorn with it, but he ended up having to endure a Thunderbolt in return.

"Shit, if she gets that big bastard launching another one, I'm done for." Rhint said as Crimson returned him and sent out Jett.

"Jett, jump down and use Bulldoze! Kimiko, push forward!" Crimson said as Jett leapt down slamming the ground.

The attack hit both Pokémon getting the trainers to stumble as Kimiko's Flamethrower overtook Steelix. The combined damaged had knocked both Pokémon out leaving the Kankers to return their defeated Pokémon.

"Golbat, go get them!" Marie said sending out the poison bat Pokémon.

"Weezing, smoke them out!" Lee said sending out the gaseous Pokémon.

"Jett, return." Crimson said returning his trusty croc. "Lady Morticia, out of the shadows!"

Out seeped the ghostly lady of the hour and he made a mental note to get himself some psychic attacks or a psychic-type in the future.

"Golbat, Supersonic!/Morticia, Confuse Ray!" Marie/Crimson commanded as their Pokémon hit each other with their confusion inducing attacks. "Damn it!"

"Weezing, Poison Gas!" Lee said as Weezing spewed toxic fumes.

"Kimiko, fly up!" Crimson ordered as Kimiko flew up.

Crimson rolled out of the way to avoid the posion cloud before returning her and sending Jett back out.

"Golbat, go get that ghost with Poison Fang!" Marie ordered.

"Look at the pretty Pigdeys." Golbat said dazed.

Crimson had an idea and did not give Morticia an order just yet. Instead, he had Jett counter Weezing's Smog with Incineriate which blew up on the Posion Gas Pokémon leaving him a burn. Golbat managed to bite Morticia, and Crimson relied on the pain of the attack to rouse her enough to listen.

"Morticia, counter with Hypnosis!" Crimson said as her eyes glowed red.

She went back to being dazed and loopy as Golbat hit the ground fast asleep leading to a stream of curses from Marie. To add insult to injury, he whipped out a Full Heal and gone was the confusion on Morticia.

"Wait, don't you have one of those?" Maylin asked Marie innocently.

Marie eyed for pile of loot, but before she could Morticia had used Dream Eater defeating Golbat. Lee was inwardly worried, but swallowed that fear sending out Arcanine to back up Weezing.

"Arcanine, sic' em and bite down on that crocodile!" Lee said as the snarling Pokémon leapt at Jett. "Weezing, Double Hit!"

"Show them a superior Crunch, Jett. Morticia, Sucker Punch!" Crimson said as Jett leapt at Arcanine.

The fire dog sunk its jaws on Jett's throat to which he returned the favor as they fought for dominanace while not letting go. Before Weezing could use the attack that was not going to work on Morticia anyway, Morticia slugged Weezing in the face.

"That's the best you got, mutt!" Jett snarled.

"Shut up and bleed, you living purse!" Arcanine snarled back.

"Give him a taste of your Thunder Fang." Lee said before focusing on Weezing. "Weezing, Shadow Ball!"

"Jett, Morticia, return fire." Crimson said simply.

Arcanine tried using Thunder Fang only for it to fail.

"But why?!" Arcanine growled.

"I'm a ground and dark type, dipshit. Let's see if you can handle a Thunder Fang of my own!" Jett said clamping down electrocuting Arcanine with his fangs.

Both Weezing and Morticia clashed exploding making a massive cloud of black smoke.

"Finish it off with Hyper Beam." Lee said as Crimson called for Morticia to get in front of Weezing as it charged it.

"Grab it's bigger mouth using Ice Punch!" Crimson said as Morticia slapped a glowing blue hand on Weezing's mouth.

Weezing was gagging on the beam and the little Weezing's mouth was gasping for air. Jett threw Arcanine right into Weezing causing an explosion due to improper Hyper Beam launch. Both Pokémon were out of commission leaving Crimson the winner.

"Excellent work, you two!" Crimson said as Morticia and Jett came over. "And I believe, I won. I'll be collecting my winnings."

**[Music Ends]**

"How about a beating instead?" Lee said cracking her knuckles. "It's three against one."

Marie produced a pair of brass knuckles, Lee took up a piece of pipe, and Maylin readied her bat.

"Morticia, Jett. Stay out of this…this fight is mine." Crimson said in a low tone as he sent out all his Pokémon. "To the sidelines."

Begrudingly, Morticia and Jett got the squad to the side as Crimson looked up at Lee.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Go Go Catcus Man]**

"Now it's three on one, now come and face me." Crimson said taking a stance.

All three came running in to attack, and he put his hands on his sword closing his eyes sensing the area around him. Taking a breath, he leapt into the air performing a circular swing that launches an air compressed projectile spiraling down at the target sending the three flying.

"Damn, this guy got moves." Rhint said taking off his shades to better watch the battle.

Crimson launched on the roof of the home sheathing his blade before jumping down as the Kankers got up to their feets with egos and bodies bruised. Marie sprang first trying to hit him, but her movements were sloppy despite her strength.

"You may be strong, but you lack skill!" Crimson said blocking both her punches before headbutting her to bruise her nose.

"Skill can't stop a bat to the head!" Maylin said as she swung only for his to catch it. "Ohh…."

A back kick to the stomach got Maylin to release the bat which he tossed so he dodged another punch of Marie's before nailing her in the stomach. Crimson lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around Marie's neck.

"Reception!" Crimson said using that leg to smash the Marie's face into the ground hard.

Flipping off, he drew his katana clashing with Lee's pipe only to jump into the air and kicks her hand to knock it out of her hand. Sheathing Daimonji, he got punched in the jaw from a smirking Lee.

"Sorry, but you're going to need a little more than that. Collier!" Crimson said slamming a kick into Lee's neck. "Flanchet!"

He spun around slamming his heel into Maylin's stomach causing her to lose her lunch before whirling around to elbow Lee in the face. He grabbed her shirt's collar glaring at her.

"Give up." Crimson said firmly.

"Fuck you." Lee spat.

Crimson pointed to his Pokémon who while some were bruised were still conscious and could jump in at anytime. Lee had to admit defeat and she finally did.

**[Music Ends]**

A few minutes later, Pokémon were returned and the Kankers were patching up their bruises. Lee handed Crimson a big stack of Pokédollars.

"Now there's the matter of your thievery. I should be responsible and call up the cops." Crimson said. "Or at least let Chad and everyone else here know your location."

Now the Kankers had panic in their eyes as their hiding spot was basically a safe haven to recover and recuperate. They had a lot of enemies and they could not exactly defend the place all day long. The three girls huddled together trying to decide what to do before breaking away to face Crimson.

"Now we don't have to call the cops. We can settle this another way, cutie." Marie said flirtatiously wrapping her arms around his.

"May, go return some of that stolen stuff. We'll deal with him." Lee said shoving Maylin towards the loot.

"Ok ok, no need to push." Maylin said hauling off the loot.

The moment she was gone, Crimson broke out into a bit of laughter.

"So, you want to use your womanly charms?" Crimson remarked.

"Worked for mom." Marie said with a cheeky grin. "So, what can I do for you?"

"I'll hold you to it because I'm not itching to take you up right now." Crimson said pulling away. "But I will take your phone numbers."

With three new numbers, he made his leave much to the bewilderment of the two. Both of them could breathe a sigh of relief, but they were curious on why he passed on the offer.

-o-tOI-o-

(Curealean City| April 8th | 3:00p.m.)

"You should have called the cops." Misty said while on the phone.

"Nah. It's fine. I got Chad's number, and he'll let me know if anything going down." Crimson said. "But how are you?"

"Training my team and making progress. Evolvutions were made." Misty remarked. "Looking forward to getting to our battle. Where's your next plan?"

"That rich neighborhood called Seacrest. I'll get there come tomorrow morning." Crimson mused.

"You know that place used to only have two rich families living there, the Kojiros and the Lillis living there before it recently expanded as rich people from America and a few other places moved in to where it's a gated community. How are you even going to get in?" Misty asked.

"I'll leave a way. All you need is to look the part, Mis. I need to go. Later." Crimson said before hanging up.

"Chatting with your boyfriend." Violet teased.

"Oh, shut up." Misty said under her breath.

Misty decided she was in need of another swim, but not before shoving Violet into the water.

-o-tOI-o-

(Route 25| April 8th | 9:00p.m.)

With full bellies and having celebrated the Kankers' defeat, Crimson was peacefully sleeping away at Chad's camp blissfully aware of the Team Rocket balloon floating by.

"Do you see him?" James said looking around at the camps littering the ground.

"How is it this hard to find him? He sticks out like a sore thumb." Meowth muttered.

Jessie was on the phone before coming off to inform the two that they had new orders. James was surprised to hear that Team Rocket was planning something in his hometown. He groaned at the thought of going there even if he was planned to go there. It had been several years though, and he wondered about the changes. Back at the home of the Kankers, they all sat on the roof of the camper looking up at the stars.

"We got our asses handed to us." Maylin said humiliated.

"And I doubt anyone is going to be afraid of us anymore." Marie said with a sigh. "So, what do we do now?"

"We should move elsewhere, and maybe get those badge things on the way." Lee said sucking her teeth. "That guy played us, and I won't stand for it!"

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.35 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Wartortle Lv.32 (Male) (Nickname: Rhint) |Kept in a Quick Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 24**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Aura Sphere, Withdraw, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses (Lucky Egg)**

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv.32 (Female) (Nickname: Marquesha) |Kept in a Moon Ball |**

**Ability: Unaware**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Met at Lv. 13 at Mount Moon**

**Moves Known: Metronome, Mega Punch, Misty Terrian, Covet, Magical Leaf, Moonblast, Shock Wave, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.31 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Dewgong Lv.34 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.32 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyaradosite**

**Jigglypuff Lv.29 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

**Wartortle Lv.24 (Female) (Nickname: Risa) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Rain Dish**

**Moves Known: Water Gun, Rain Dance, Bite, Water Pulse, Rapid Spin, ?**

**Held Item: Googles**

* * *

(A/N: Seacrest aka Neo Woodcrest is next. Yes, it will be a crossover jamboree. The Kojiros and Lillis are James and Jessiebelle's families respectively. As for who is going to end up there, I will confirm characters from RWBY, the Boondocks, the Loud House, and My Hero Academia are going to be there. Who specifically? You'll have to guess. I will take suggestions for other possible rich kid candidates to show up. Next chapter will be special.)


	25. Omake Oasis (Lemon)

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 25: Omake Oasis_

* * *

_Omake #1 – Rei's Goodbye (Non-Canon) – Crimson/Rei – (Altered events of Chapter 4) [Lemon] _

Crimson was rearing to go have given his Pokémon new moves only to get a knock on the door. He walked over to see a familiar face in Rei. His new memory kicked in to remind him this was Gilbert's older sister. Rei seemed stoic as she usually would.

"Rei. What brings you?" Crimson asked.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you goodbye before you leave." Rei said sweetly. "And I wanted to spend some alone time with you before you left town."

Crimson found himself dragged to his room as Kimiko, Morticia, and Jett were watched it happen.

"Should we do something?" Kimiko asked.

"I'll keep watch…" Morticia said floating up.

What she saw was Rei already down to her underwear while Crimson on his bed. Morticia was at a loss for words and Crimson was equally so.

"Rei, not I don't like you're a beautiful young lady. Why are you doing this?" Crimson asked.

"Because I want you to remember me quite well. And I want to make up for Gilbert's mistreatment of you. And what better say to get back at him…" Rei said undoing her bra and letting it slip off of her body. "Then getting to make his sister scream your name."

Rei teased him with her deadpan stares which she followed with tender and careful caresses to his delicate areas, the more rapidly Crimson. He couldn't keep this up for long, and as his underwear was fully pulled off him, something inside of him sparked a drive. The second that Gilbert's sister planted a kiss on his seed-sack was the moment it emptied, a thick string of cum shooting into her hair. He was still rearing to go as the sight of it encouraged him to keep going.

"Is that what you like? Marking your prey. Well then." Rei said slipping off her panties. "You can mark my insides."

Any guilt or restrain that he had was gone as Rei climbed onto bed.

"Allow me to let you in." Rei commanded before sinking her now soaked slit down on the head of his cock.

Her face twitched for just a brief moment. She had not moaned, but the small blush that started to warm her cheeks exhibited just enough of her aroused state to make Crimson to make her moan and then some. With thrusting and a bit of teasing, he'd slowly succeed. Rei was always what he considered attractive, but to hear her emote and squeal for more was intoxicating. Morticia floated out of the room red-faced and Jett's reaction was to laugh. Kimiko really wished she could go back in the Pokéball.

"Ohh, Crimson!" Rei moaned out as Kimiko covered her ears.

"Oh, if only I could see the look on Gilbert's face when he finds out." Jett said between his laughter.

"You're faking that." Crimson groaned out as he kept increasing his pace.

"A little. But you're doing a pretty swell job for a virgin." Rei teased. "Although, I could use some sugar with your creams."

She had a taste on her lips, a cold taste of mint that he enjoyed slowly. What started as a bit lustful turned a bit more loving and passionate as he trailed kisses on her neck. Just like she asked, he filled up with seed come twenty minutes later. The two former virgins lay in bed pleased with themselves. Crimson had gotten up to get dressed as he had plans to fish. As Rei kindly slipped him her panties as a memento, given he left several hickeys on her neck.

"Don't be a stranger." Rei said hastily redressing herself.

He'd catch a Gyarados later and soon after beat Gilbert in a battle.

"Pay up." Crimson said only to be thrown a few Pokédollars bills in his face.

Gilbert returned Bulby and stormed off only for Rei to stop him. Wordlessly ordering him to apolgize, he turned to face Crimson.

"Mark my words, Crimson, you haven't seen the last of Gilbert Oak." Gilbert said icily.

Ella was nice enough to pick up the money to give to Crimson.

"Thanks…" Crimson said quietly pocketing it.

Gary wanted to say something, but Crimson stopped him. Instead Crimson walked up to Rei before boldly pulling into a kiss. The kind that dips and grabby to which she returned the affection much to everyone's shock. Lindsay, Heather, the Clones, Ella, and Gary were simply agape seeing Rei even put tounge before they broke away.

"What the fuc-ACK!" Gilbert said before Crimson spin kicked into the dirt.

"Man, first day as a trainer and you got fucked, just like what I did to Rei before I got to you." Crimson said twirling Rei's underwear on his finger like a trophy before putting it back in his pocket. "See you never, asshole. Bye, Rei."

"Bye, Crimson." She said sweetly as her scarf fell off her to reveal the trail of hickeys Crimson left.

Kimiko trialed behind him, and they left Pallet. Gilbert could only cough up blood as Gary was slowly beginning to find the humor in this. He broke down laughing as Gilbert's face went blood red.

"How could you sleep with Crimson? He's a kurombo!" Gilbert said getting up on his feet.

"That's not an issue at all." Rei said with a smirk. "Totally worth it if ask me considering his endowment. I had trouble taking it all down."

Ella, Lidnsay, Heather, and the Clones were all hiding blushes as Gilbert boasted he was much bigger than him.

"I could fuck you circles around that asshole!" Gilbert exclaimed.

Two seconds. That's all it took for Gilbert to realize what he had just said and facepalm.

"Sweet home Alabama…" One of the townsfolk sang as Gilbert screamed, "Man, fuck all of you! I can ruin you all."

After seeing him beaten down, no one was really taking him seriously.

-o-Omake-o-

_Omake #2 – Antics at the Lab – (Canon) [Occurs after Rhint's capture]_

Professor Tree was quite excited that Crimson, or at least DexBulma, was sending over his stored Pokémon for observation. Velvet was rather ecstatic to do this wanting to get her hands dirty. After Crimson's latest capture, they had Capone, Prince Mangus, and Atlas in the lab. Velvet was eager to observe them wanting to dabble in a bit of psychology to see how a trainer influences their Pokémon. However, that proved not be so easy.

"So, the lord and the prince are in the reserves. Ain't that fucking funny?" Capone hissed.

"Shut up, you lowly rodent! The prince will make a comeback! I am his only rock Pokémon!" Prince Magnus touted.

"At least the Lord of the Seas isn't doomed to a loathesome appearance like you!" Atlas boomed.

Capone hissed and hit Atlas leading to a squabble to which Velvet stepped in.

"That's enough! Both of you. You two are on the same team and Crimson values the both of you." Velvet said trying to calm them down.

Oh, they worked together all right to smack Velvet out of the way so they could fight as the Prince cheered for Atlas to win. Professor Tree helped Velvet up explaining that some Pokémon need to fight each other like this.

"It's a dick measuring contest for 'em." Lemuel explained helping Velvet up. "They'll tire themselves out soon enough."

"Ahhh! My fur! It burns!" Capone wailed as Atlas sprayed him with Scald. "You fucker!"

"Man, can you two get along?" Lunaris said kindly. "And watch your mouth. The little one is still a child."

"Man, shut your moondancing ass up, limpdick." Capone spat as Atlas hurled flames after him.

"So, I just made some brownies. How about we kick back with a few and watch this sort out? It is interesting to see captured Pokémon fall back to rely on their instincts." Lemuel said taking a seat in a lawn chair.

Velvet's Eevee nestled next to Lunaris, and Velvet took a few brownies and a seat to watch this fight. Seeing Capone use Flame Wheel made her wonder though.

"No one's really done much research on Egg Moves." Velvet thought before realizing something.

She had to ask if the brownies were laced with pot.

"We're on the clock, Vel." Lemuel mused much to her relief.

-o-Omake-o-

_Omake #3 – AV After Shoot (Non-Canon) – Crimson/Delia [Lemon]_

Delia mulled over these thoughts as Crimson raised several good points. A running thing in the Ketchum family seemed was never achieving your dreams. Her father never did achieve his goal of finding the legendary Moltres and was still searching. Her mother died after repeated failures to make herself a gym leader for Pallet Town. And then, there was her. Delia felt a shiver…she didn't want to end up like that or have Ash fall into the same pit.

"You know, you're wise beyond your years." Delia said mirthfully.

"And I can help you with that modeling thing. All we need to go to get a few glamour shots and send them off to a magazine and see if they'll take you. You just need a promoter, and I can help with that." Crimson said with a bit of cheekiness. "I have a camera, and a willingness to help you."

He could have went up on Bulbapedia and use the pictures of her there, but he decided to take advantage of the chance. Delia, herself, was on a similar feeling of wanting to take a chance and downed a shot. Crimson had to use his parent's room for the shoot, and it started off quite well. However, sake would loosen inhabitions and things would get steamy. Crimson had plenty of shots all which were being sent on his computer right now, but that was not focus. His focus was on the naked Delia sitting on his bed.

"Any reason you wanted me naked?" Delia teased. "You already took enough pictures."

Delia was no fool and could see the straining bulge that was here. Crimson simply admired her body with the swell of ample bust, flat tummy, and slender legs.

"Part of me wants some pictures for my personal collection, and take a bit of payment out my favorite AV model." Crimson said sheepishly only for Delia to yank down his shorts.

"You're just as bad as your father. I was always a bit jealous of your mother, but you seem to match up just fine." Delia said softly. "You'll going to be a real menace in a few years too."

And with that, any restrain Crimson had left the building to be beaten into the dirt. He had a fistful of her brown hair jammed her face into his naked, splayed crotch, and a pair of brown grapefruit sized pube-laced balls muffling her voice. Crimson's breathing was labored, and Delia had a matching look. Delia had not given oral in a long time, but she never did lose her touch which was bad for Crimson. Crimson could not exactly remember most of his previous life, but having intimacy with another would have been something he could have remember. Her mature features were clearly smiling around a mouthful of teenage cock and Crimson could not take much more.

"I'm about to…" Crimson said before twitching. "FUCK!"

The warm cream she swallowed in several mouthfuls that she swallowed before taking it out coughing up a bit of it.

"Language, Crimson." Delia said kindly.

"Sorry. Shall we continue?" Crimson said as Delia eased herself on her back on his bed.

Crimson eyed her pussy with it's plump lips and a thick thatch of dark brown pubic hair. Tempting as he was to worship it with his mouth, he settled for slamming his shaft in. He humped with reckless abandon burying his hands and face in her bust.

"Sorry for the carpet, because I haven't shaved in weeks." Delia said with a blush. "I wasn't expecting this."

"No, it's fine. Hot even." Crimson squealed as he increased his pace.

For Delia, this was hitting bits of relief. She loved being a mother dearly, but there were moments to cut loose. This was one of them as the sense of the rough penis scraping up and down the insides of her pussy sent waves of intense pleasure on both sides.

"Delia, I'm close." Crimson breathed as Delia looked over at the clock.

"Not bad for your first. Lasted shy five minutes longer than your husband." Delia cooed. "But don't cum inside. I'm not exactly hankering for another child."

Crimson pulled out spraying out globs that missed her and splattered against a family photo. Crimson would have torn up about it, but he was reveling in the fact he had done what most fans would dream of. He leaned back against the wall panting as his laptop alerted him that Delia had gotten noticed.

"It seemed your photos got a bite." Crimson said looking at the monitor. "Company's called Panchy Pleasure. They sell women's underwear and swimsuits. Seems to be a shell extension of another brand, Sawamular Zetto."

He printed the details and handed it to Delia to who was cleaning her up along with the mess.

"Thanks, Crimson. I can't thank you enough." Delia said as she finished dressed herself. "But you can keep the panties in lieu of the photos you wanted."

She left and Crimson took a shower before collapsing on his bed. Morticia and Jett? Saw the whole thing. Morticia could only blankly lock the door behind Delia as she walked home.

"The fact she's not limping is impressive and scary." Morticia said exasperated.

"I didn't think he had in it." Jett said with a bit of a blush. "You know…I feel bad for Ash."

"Why should you? If that Gilbert's mom or his sister, maybe I could feel bad for Gilbert…almost." Morticia remarked. "But let's just go to bed."

"Not in this room though. Reeks of sex. Delia could have bothered to swallow that, so it didn't leave a scent." Jett said dryly.

The two went to bed themselves, just not in Crimson's room.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, I'm making omakes to celebrate this fanfiction's success. The Crimson/Delia one was something I planned to do, but I changed my mind. What you see in the omake was the original idea, and I'm still happy I changed it. Not too say that Delia and Crimson could not have a fling later on, but who knows? One thing to note that the tidbit about the clothing company is _canon_, and to cover for a bit of a mistake I made. The Crimson/Rei one though was an idea that came later after I was past Pallet. And you get some canon Velvet and Professor Tree moments with the reserves. Next up, we see what Rusty and crew are up to.)


	26. Gaiden - Welcome, One Island

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 26: Gaiden – Welcome, One Island_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(One Island| April 6th | 5:00a.m.)

"We're here!" Rusty said excitedly as Joe and Selphy groaned.

"Fuck. Rusty…it's five in the freaking morning. We don't have classes anymore!" Joe whined wanting to go to back to sleep.

"But we need to ready ourselves to take in the beauty! Who knows what Pokémon we'll encounter?" Rusty said as Midori was used to his excitement.

"What Pokémon would be awake at this time?" Edgar asked groggily as Selphy looked around.

"Wait, we're on One Island." Selphy said as Sebastian pulled off his sleeping mask.

"Yes, m'am. We need to stop and refuel." Her bulter said checking his watch. "We'll be able to depart by lunchtime."

"Well I'll be heading back to get some sleep. You two have fun." Selphy said returning to her bed.

"I'm going back to sleep as well. You have fun, Rusty." Joe said stumbling back to sleep.

Rusty took off on the docks barreling for Knot Town full of excitement. Joe should have some concern for Rusty on his own, but he was so tired. The place was a quiet affair with not many houses, one shop, and a massive Pokémon center. Rusty wandered around being finding a sign with a map of the island being looking it over.

"Mount Ember, eh? Ok, I got to get up there." Rusty said sending out Alta Maria before taking off for Mount Ember.

Joe had watched Rusty fly away before passing back out on the deck to get some sleep.

-oxo-

(Seacrest, Kanto Route 24| April 6th | 7:00a.m.)

Seacrest. A town where the rich retired to live in paradise….or least it should be just the rich. But there the likes of those who retired. Domestic terrorists, couriers, gangbangers, pimps, Russian mafia, assassains, and the like. All retired wanting to get away from their old lives, mostly. Some of them were using the regions to dodge charges. Such is the case for one Huey Freeman. He found him ending here ironic, given he was an even smaller minority. At least the Pokémon made it worth it. He had made plans to officially start his journey in a few days hopefully without his brother. The twelve-year-old got out of of bed letting out his Pokémon to go get some breakfast. As they came down, they walked in on something primal.

"Damn it, granddad! Do that in your room!" Huey said losing his appetite.

"Sorry, sweetheart!" Diane remarked as Huey decided to get food at the DuBois.

He was happy that his grandfather got a woman in his life, but he could stand to control his libido.

-oxo-

(Mt. Ember, One Island| April 6th | 7:00a.m.)

It had taken a while of flying, but they had made it to the top of the mountain. He took in the splendor and then he saw it. Moltres. The Pokémon legend sat there, and he had to confront him.

"Moltres!" Rusty said as Alta Maria and him were flying right near him.

"What do you want, human?" Moltres said flatly.

"Battle? Maybe catch you." Rusty said bluntly as Moltres laughed.

"You beat me? You! Don't make laugh, child. You clearly don't look strong enough." Moltres said laughing only for Rusty to get in it's face.

"Is that a challenge? Because if it is, I'll have go and come back to kick your ass." Rusty said brazenly.

"Wait, you can understand Pokéspeak? Interesting. Tell you what, you go do that. I will wait for you to come back, and I highly doubt you will win." Moltres said chuckling.

"You know what they say of pride. I believe the Christian Bible says it comes before the fall." Rusty said before having Alta Maria fly away.

"Me? Captured by that fool? Impossible." Moltres said confidently.

As Alta flew out, Rusty looked around for what Pokémon he could need to his ranks. Making landfall in Kindle Road, he returned Atla Maria and took a walk down it. The place was mostly quiet as most trainers were not on their spots or getting their barings. Rusty checked his Dex to get advice on what's available only to get called out for a fight. He turned to see it was a Battle Girl (or Crush Girl in Kanto). He and Joe knew the type, tended to be young girls to women focusing on Fighting Pokémon and usually tend to stay in good shape. Her raven hair and darker skin tone had contrasted her yellow sports bra, shorts, a menat necklace, several bracelets, black fingerless gloves, and black sneakers. She was the slender side and her grey eyes screamed cockiness.

"You. You look like easy prey to start my morning training." She said twirling a Pokéball on her finger. "The name's Tanya."

"Rusty. And I accept your challenge." Rusty said flipping back to give some distance on the beach.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime OST – Burning Battlefield]**

"Hitmonlee, you're up!" Tanya said sending out the kicking Pokémon.

"Shoji, let's start us a melee!" Rusty said out Primeape who was more than happy for an even fight.

"Hitmonlee, Bounce!" Tanya ordered as Hitmonlee sprung high into the sky.

"Bulk Up." Rusty said as Shoji's eyes closed as his body bulged with muscle to up Attack and Defense. "Now focus."

As Hitmonlee came down for the blow, Rusty had Shoji use Aerial Ace. To Tanya and Hitmonlee's shock, Shoji glowed white before soaring into the air leaving a glowing white trail.

"What the hell?!" Hitmonlee and Tanya screamed.

"Surprise Bendy!" Shoji said dodging Hitmonlee's Bounce before circling around. "Allow me to show you the ground!"

Nailing him with Aerial Ace, Shoji had rammed Hitmonlee into the sand letting gravity add to the damage. Shoji backflipped over to Rusty's side as the kick master Pokémon struggled onto his feet.

"You bastard…" Hitmonlee said bitterly.

"My mama ain't raise none, Bendy." Shoji said jabbing the air.

"Hitmonlee, Mach Punch!" Tanya said as Hitmonlee nailed Shoji with a glowing blue fist.

"Grab him!" Rusty said as Shoji had that same arm in a vice. "Now, Thunderbolt!"

Shoji sputtered gibberish as his body emited electricity as both overrode his brain and electrocuted Hitmonlee. Tanya commanded him to counter with Mega Kick while Rusty had him return with Fire Punch. The resulting clash on top of the electricity caused an explosion blowing both Pokémon away. Though, only Shoji got up still conscious.

"No, this can't be happening." Tanya said returning Hitmonlee. "Hitmonchan, avenge your brother."

Out came Hitmonlee, Shoji stumbled to fight but Rusty recalled him.

"But…I can stll go." Shoji protested.

"I know, but you took a pretty bad blow to the head from that Mega Kick. Concussions can mess you up, and I want you to take it easy. Get on the side, you can watch your teammates finish the job." Rusty said gently yet firmly.

"I'll give you this. You clearly care for your team. That I can respect." Tanya said sourly.

Shoji stayed by his trainer's side as he sent out Midori to take care of business. Tanya had Hitmonchan go for Mach Punch thinking the bug could not grab her now. Rusty's solution, String Shot Hitmonchan's legs causing him to taste sand.

"By Arecus, you are the most annoying trainer I ever had to fight!" Tanya screeched.

"Yes, but I am winning." Rusty said. "Midori, fly over the ocean."

Midori fluttered over the ocean as Hitmonlee freed itself. Now Hitmonchan was mad and wanted nothing more than to deck the overblown bee.

"Rock Slide!" Tanya said as Hitmonchan summoned rocks from the sky to fall on Midori.

"Iron Defense!" Rusty said as Midori gained metallic sheen.

She did her best but got hit by several falling rocks before Tanya had Hitmonchan close in with Ice Punch. In the water, Midori was nearly a sitting duck as she had to wait for her wings to dry.

"Rusty, I think I'll have to tank this one." Midori said calmly.

"Then give it a nice parting shot." Rusty said as Hitmonchan slammed his icy fist on her face.

Her stingers glowed purple as she made sure to stab him with at least one forcing him to back off. Both washed up on shore with Hitmonchan coughing harshly.

"You insectoid ass. You poisoned me!" Hitmonchan said coughing.

"And that's the cue to finish this, Venoshock!" Rusty said as Tanya yelled, "Ice Punch!"

BLAM! Both blows landed, but Midori had the doubled boost due to her opponent being poisoned and he realized this.

"You bit…ugghhh." Hitmonchan said before fainting.

**[Cues: Pokémon Firered/Leafgreen OST – Victory! Trainer]**

"Damn it, it's already over." Tanya said returning Hitmonchan. "You win."

"Good work, both of you." Rusty said kindly. "Thank you for your hard work. Please take this time to rest up."

He returned them both as Tanya pouted.

"Now about my winnings?" Rusty asked.

"I don't exactly have any money, but I can an alternative. I do have some information that could be useful. There's an island south of the Knot Town called Treasure Beach. Tons of valuable materials end up there, and rare Pokémon too. Maybe you could find the lost treasure of the old Sevii Crime Families." Tanya said trying to sound like she was not talking out of her ass. "They used to hide all kinds of stuff around the

Lucky for her, he bought it and thanked her before going on his way.

**[Music Ends]**

"So, that little shit fell for that old wives' tale. Saves me 900 dollars." Tanya said before stretching. "I guess I'll soak in the Spa."

-oxo-

(Seacrest, Kanto Route 24| April 6th | 9:00a.m.)

"Aren't you excited to be starting your journey?" Jasmine asked as the pair sat under a tree in the park. "Kanto's a lot to offer us."

"Yes and no. It is a great chance, but this place isn't all too friendly towards black people." Huey said as Jasmine rolled her eyes.

"And so is most of the world." Jasmine said sagely. "But that won't stop me, and it shouldn't stop you."

"You're still a bit too opmitstic for my taste, but you're right." Huey said with a wistful look.

Jasmine wanted to ask him…if they could travel together. But she still could not spit it out…

-oxo-

(Treasure Beach, One Island| April 6th | 9:30a.m.)

Rusty found more than just stardust and starpieces. Tanya had intended to lie to Rusty, but she inadvertingly told a true statement. Turns out, one of the smaller gangs of the past hid funds in alcove. From what Rusty was reading in the forlorn journal, they were fleeing from the Outlaw.

"It seems that they were planning to store supplies here to leave the Islands for good, but they never made it back." Midori said looking around.

"Either way, look at all this stuff. Ultra Balls, Rare Candies, weapons, cash, and keys?" Shoji said taking up the keys.

Shelldon had snagged a Rare Candy curious about the flavor despite not realizing it was aged. He swallowed it only for his stomach to curdle and release a gas.

"Shelldon!" Rusty said coughing on the putrid smell. "That candy's old and proba…well never mind."

Despite it being old, Shelldon gained the level and evolved anyway now standing on two feet as a mighty Carracosta. He was now a bipedal, blue-colored sea turtle with his stomach pale blue. He now had deep blue rocky structures encrusted on its face, back, and the sides of his chest forming a "mask" and shell. His flippers are long with black finger-like protrusions at the tips. Shelldon now had a thick tail and short legs with two-toed feet.

"You look like a superhero!" Rusty said excitedly as Shelldon looked in the mirror. "The heroes who fight the bad guys."

"It's kind of weird to be on two legs." Shelldon said.

"Name change is needed. Well at least, a hero name, and I got one. Shellshock." Rusty said as Shelldon went quiet. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just memories of the past." Shelldon said quietly. "Shellshock Shelldon. Yeah…that's going to work."

"Yo, Rus. I found what the keys are for. There's a lot of drugs. Especially pot."

"Take the pot." Rusty said coming up to Shoji. "I see they were planning to sell that. Well, might as well leave the coke and heroin. I'll take some of the LSD. I remember for a school prank, they laced the gym teacher's coffee with it. They'll make for a good bio-weapon."

With the haul, he exited the cave. Not taking any chances on the old rare candies, he had them burned. He was intriguted with the collection of Evolutionary stones. He just didn't expect one that would evolve Lumi to become an Alolan Ninetails.

"Man, what a haul!" Rusty said as he got his phone to call Joe.

Joe, being a bit worried, had Selphy move the ship towards Treasure Beach. What they saw was Rusty sitting on a pile of valuables and two of his Pokémon evolved.

"What the hell happened?" Joe asked. "And when you get all that weed?"

"It was lost treasure." Rusty innocently said.

Tanya would soon go to Treasure Beach hours later and find the alcove herself. Considering it was picked clean save from the hard drugs, she realized Rusty might have found it.

"All that money was sitting here, and I let some dumbass take it to save 900 dollars." Tanya said falling to her knees. "Son of a bitch!"

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Rusty**

**Shiny Beedrill Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Midori) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Sniper **

**Nature: Hardy **

**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Twinneedle, Venoshock, U-turn, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

**Held Item: Beedrillite**

**-x-**

**Altaria Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure **

**Nature: Gentle **

**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Altariaite**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.38 (Male) (Nickname: Shoji Oguma) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Defiant**

** Nature: Adamant**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Payback, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Fire Punch, Cross Crop, Thunderbolt, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Carracosta Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Shellshock Shelldon) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Solid Rock **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Smack Down, Aqua Jet, Iron Defense, Crunch, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Alolan Ninetales Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Lumi) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Snow Cloak **

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Mischievous**

**Met at Lv.30 in the Pokemon Mansion**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail, Payback, Dazzling Gleam, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Joe**

**Victreebel Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**

**Ability: Chlorophyll **

**Nature: Mild **

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Greninja Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent **

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Pulse, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Lapras Lv.10 (Male) (Nickname: Percy) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Water Absorb**

**Nature: Timid**

**Characteristic: Likes to relax**

**Caught at Route 20**

**Moves Known: Sing, Water Gun, Freeze-Dry, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Vital Spirit **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Aerodactyl Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Agate) |Kept in a Poké Ball**

**Ability: Rock Head **

**Nature: Jolly**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Head, Thunder Fang, Bite, Wing Attack, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Aerodactylite**

* * *

(A/N: Oh man, Tanya was fun to write. Yeah, it was a mirror of the Mortal Kombat character. She was a one-off gag given one of the trainers on One Island shared the name. Next chapter, we go to Seacrest! Rusty is going to come back for Moltres though it will be much later. Either, after he gets the badges from the Sevii Trio or when he comes back to Sevii Islands with Crimson when I get to that point.)

RIP: John Witherspoon – Thank you for bringing Granddad to life and being awesome.


	27. Start of Seacrest

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 27: Start of Seacrest_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Seacrest, Route 25| April 9th | 8:00a.m.)

The guard had opened up the gate and Crimson went in fuming. Gilbert had been hanging around and talking smack about him. Well, he was about to give that entitled stain a reminder.

"Now I need to find the Wuncler Country Club." Crimson thought. "Ok, I just need to find that big stupid W and loads of gold."

Too bad, the city looked really ritzy and lavish. Groaning, he had to ask for directions, but he knew he had to dress like he was made of money. So off to the nearest boutique.

-oxo-

"Can't that asshole do nuthin but talk about himself? He's been at it for a half hour." Riley said annoyed.

Riley normally didn't go to the country club, but Wuncler was holding a breakfast social. Who was he to deny free food? Huey even had a similar thought of wanting to deck the newcomer especially for apparently badmouthing some fellow black guy that this newcomer apparently knew. Gilbert sat at a table sitting with the likes of the Yaoyorozu heiress and the visiting Tenya heir. Huey was not the only one annoyed with Gilbert though. Little did they know, Crimson was listening and ready to make his debut.

**[Cues: One Piece OST – Bad Guy]**

Confidently, he strode it and said with a bit of a grin, "Gilbert, you're one to be talking shit. I believe that I won our first battle. Must you lie to stroke that fragile erect…I mean ego."

Gilbert nearly choked on his breakfast, Riley was laughing, and Thugnificent clapped for him. Crimson opted to wear a black, double-breasted suit with dark red buttons, a matching tie, a long-sleeved buttoned dark red shirt under the suit jacket, black boots, and his blade at his side. His hair was slicked a bit and his style made him stand out. Considering Gilbert had done something but talk rather harshly of Crimson, he shot those words down. It didn't help that his little crude joke got a few laughs as Gilbert got up.

**[Music Ends]**

"Why are you even here, Crimson? This place is for the wealthy. Not the scrubs. Unlike you're here to serve me my second round, beat it." Gilbert said harshly.

"Oh, I will, after I deliver this message from the Pokémon League. You see, there was a bust a few days back about a Gym Leader giving badges away. I expected better than you then to take a free badge you didn't earn, but then again, you're not exactly the bright bulb. Money can't fix stupid." Crimson said confidently.

Ozpin was trying not to laugh, and Crimson took a brief glance to see he was in a universe Ozpin and Salem were living their lives even having their daughters.

"Take that back, kurombo." Gilbert said only for Crimson to glare him down.

"Can you do is yell racial slurs? I can at least insult you on a million other things. Your drunkard of a mother, your neglecting father who likes Rei more than you, or the fact that you've lie to hide the fact you're simply a loser." Crimson said nonchantly.

Ed Wuncler made sure to prevent Ruckus from interfering as he was getting a lot of entertainment from this. Gilbert forced himself up.

"If you're done being a little shit, we'll settle this like men." Gilbert said getting his Pokéballs out.

"Well if you're done being a little bitch, you can accept the loss you're going to get." Crimson said doing the same.

"Damn, this nigga is on fire." Thugnificant said chuckling.

"Oh, how cute. They're going to battle." Salem said as the likes of Balalilika rolled their eyes.

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans OST – Encounter! Battle Theme]**

"Ivan, it's go time." Gilbert said sending out Ivysaur.

"Chuka, grow some spores and get into gear!" Crimson said sending his Parasect.

"Really, a Parasect? Have you no taste?" Gilbert jeered.

"Kind of have to side with Gilbert on this. Parasect's stats are overall rather poor." Iida said as Crimson rolled his eyes.

"Base stats. But you forget to acknowledge how it is raised, movesets, and the like. But gladly, refrain from my picks because I'm about to show you my skill." Crimson said seriously. "Chuka, ready yourself."

"Right!" Chuka said taking a stance.

"What you think you can take me on, mushroom?" Ivan taunted. "Lemme stop that right now."

"Ivan, Vine Whip!" Gilbert said as vines came out of Ivan's bulb grabbing Chuka's claws. "Now use Headbutt!"

Ivan charged to land the attack, but Crimson had a plan in mind. Chuka had a chipper grin on her face.

"Use your Effect Spore." Crimson said as Chuka spewed spores get in Ivan's face blinding them. "Now, Metal Claw!"

With her claws glowing grey and metallic, she slashed at Ivan sending him rolling down while shaking from paralysis.

"Looks like he got paralyzed. If I recall correctly, Effect Spore is an ability common among Grass Pokémon with the Paras being famous for it." Momo said thoughtfully. "That's why it's common to deal with them with ranged attacks."

"That's actually clever. He basically let him attack first and caught him off guard." Iida said stroking his chin. "I might have been wrong."

"Trust me, Effort Spore is a real annoyance to deal with." Oscar said shuddering at the thought.

Freed from vines, Chuka scuttled in circling Ivan. Gilbert tried to have him use Poison Power only for Ivan to shake from paralysis.

"Ugh, can you not disappoint?" Gilbert said as Crimson had Chuka uppercut Ivan with Brick Break. "Since when can a Parasect learn Brick Break?"

"Since I taught Chuka Aerical Ace!" Crimson said as Chuka becomes engulfed in streaks of white light.

With increased speed, Chuka rammed Ivan sending him flying into another table covering Iida in hot tea. Ivan was out of the game, and Gilbert twitched.

"Good work, Chuka." Crimson said as Chuka scuttled back to his side. "So, Gilbert? You got more in your gun or do you only got one in ya?"

"Ok, are the innudenos really needed?" Huey asked.

"YES!" Riley, Ed I, and Robert said in near unsion. "Now shut up!"

"No, I got more. Keene, tear the air!" Gilbert said sending the fearsome Fearow.

"Marquesha, let's ride on these fools!" Crimson said as out came the "ghettomon" of the hour.

"Ay-o, what up? Who the asshole I have to fight? Birdbitch over there?" Marquesha rapped out.

"Oh my gosh, a real Clefable! It's so cute! Can I hug it please?!" Jasmine pleaded.

"Fuck off. I'm fighting here." She said crassly as Crimson waved Jasmine off.

"The hell kind of name is Marquesha?" Gilbert asked.

"It's cultural, you piece of shit/trifing ass bitch!" Crimson/Thugnificent said near the same time.

"Fearow, deal with this mess with Aerial Ace!" Gilbert said as Keene sped at Marquesha with white streaks trailing.

"Shock Wave." Crimson said as Keene's eyes went wide with panic.

"You're bluffing!" Gilbert said only for Marquesha to glow with electricity. "Oh fuck, you're not bluffing. Keene, dodge it!"

"That's not going to work." Momo said under her breath.

Marquesha's body becomes surrounded in electricity and she released a beam of light blue electricity from her body. Keene flew to get away, but it got her. Down went Keene.

"It doesn't even miss. Like Aerial Ace." Crimson said as Gilbert was getting more and more angry.

Gilbert sent out his last Pokémon, a Gyarados. Crimson would have frightened had he not had one himself and he had not checked the Dex. It was only on Level 21, and Gilbert was expecting it to intimidate him to give up. Two could play at that game, and he sent out Kimiko.

"A dragon? Hell yeah." Flonomial cheered. "I can see myself now riding into town on it."

"Your Charmander…" Gilbert said fearfully.

"Oh yes, it's all grown up, and you know what else. It's going to give you overkill!" Crimson said getting his Mega Ring active. "Now, Kimiko! Mega Evolve and use Flamethrower!"

With a flash of blue light, Kimiko Mega Evolved and Crimson sparked with a bit of a more aggressive aura. His red eyes even seemed to glow.

"Ohhh…shit! What do I do?!" Gyarados said terrified.

"You can BURN!" Kimiko said spewing blue flames roasting Gyarados.

"Gyarados!" Gilbert said horrified before Gyarados fell.

The crowd was more shocked of Mega Evolvution. To those who truly knew, Mega Evolution tended to only to be a thing in Kalos where even then it's still be researched. Thus, having the means to do so was extremely rare. Even moreso of a case where it visibly affects the trainer. As both returned to normal, Crimson glared at Gilbert.

**[Music Ends]**

"From the look on your face, that was your last Pokémon. Now about you talking shit about me!" Crimson said cracking his knuckles.

Gilbert returned Gyarados and sheepishly shifted blame to Iida who was wishing he had not decided to take his holiday here with Momo. Crimson rushed over grabbing Gilbert by the collar and dragging him outside. They could hear the sounds of Gilbert screaming with every punch Crimson served him before Crimson walked back in. He even took up where Gilbert sat.

"Excuse me, but who do I ask to place an order?" Crimson asked as Ruckus protested.

"Ruckus, get this man whatever he wants for breakfast for him and his Pokémon on me. I'm surprised I couldn't recognize the kid who was the first to win the tournament against those eltist Japanese snobs in Pokémon Tech." Ed I said as a few people facepalmed that they did not recognize who he was.

"Well then, I might as well let the rest of the gang out." Crimson said as Dex Bulma release Jett, Mortricia, and Rhint. "Gather around team, we're eating like kings today. What will it be?"

"Fruit salad with extra pineapple." Mortricia and Jett said together.

"I also want a plate of bacon." Jett touted.

"Ceaser salad with ranch." Rhint said.

"I'll just take standard Pokémon food, but I would have a bottle of spring water. Their finest." Chuka said kindly.

"Serve me up some fuckin' pancakes with a pile of sasuages and eggs up in here!" Marquesha rapped.

"I'll just have eggs, a bit of bread, a lot of meat. Maybe some ham, bacon, and sausages." Kimiko said sheepishly.

After looking at the menu, he placed the orders as Ruckus begrudgingly write them down.

"Humph, figures a monkey child would speak ani-AAUGHH!" Ruckus screeched as Jett bit him. "Get off!"

"Jett, release this man." Crimson said as Jett let go. "Just ignore his rambling. He hates himself more than anyone else."

Crimson could have pressed harder but did not want to risk poisoned food. Ruckus went off and returned with his food. The trainer of the hour found himself a bit of the center of attention which was something he was not exactly used to. He never did see himself as a protagonist. Marquesha had to enduring being hugged by a few squealing at her cuteness.

"So, I had just beaten those three chicks in battle. I ask for the money, and they jump me. Now they would done damage to anyone, thankfully I knew martials arts. A bit of that and my blade left soundly beaten." Crimson said rattling off about that story. "Man, yesterday was wild."

"It's almost as if your life's full of excitement." Iida said as Crimson laughed that off.

Crimson finished his meal and said, "I guess so. I feel it's months when it's only been a little over a week since I started. Feels like a speed run."

"Well, even if it goes fast. Don't forget to enjoy it to the fullest, my dog." Thugnificant said raising a glass.

Before Crimson could respond, Jessiebelle cut in asking that since he fought with Team Rocket, did he meet up with James. He had noticed Jessiebelle was a lot…more reasonable and worried for James than before.

"He's fine, but might I ask you, why should you care? Look, the man has chosen to team up with a criminal organization that's actively messing up a good thing for the sake of greed. Even if he didn't want to be under his parents or married to you, he could literally done anything with his life. And this asshole goes to willingfully join up a criminal organization openly brutalizing Pokémon and humans. You tell me if that's hushand material. Doesn't help he's shacked up with some chick that looks just like you." Crimson said producing a picture of Jessie on his phone.

To say that Jessiebelle was livid was an understatement. Crimson was not one to throw people under the bus, but he made exception. If the trio were going to be apart of Team Rocket, they were going to have to suffer for it. Living in the Pokémon world had Crimson thinking and realizing James…had a bit less reason to end up a Rocket. Jessie had the excuse of being poor, her mother already in there, and her string of failures. Meowth on a similar boat.

"You said you sliced through bullets, and I want a demonstration." Ed III said excitedly with a gun in hand.

"Yeah, I don't thin…" Crimson said before sensing a familiar trio and _her._

The words on Crimson's mouth died as his face took a worried and serious explanation. Ozpin and Salem, however, were surprised by this.

"So, we have an energy senser out of the young. I wonder if he's an auric." Salem whispered to her husband.

"Oh, he is. Note that symbol on his Pokédex. Braydon's. No doubt his son." Ozpin whispered back. "And part of me is curious if he's just as good."

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.35 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Wartortle Lv.32 (Male) (Nickname: Rhint) |Kept in a Quick Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 24**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Aura Sphere, Withdraw, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses (Lucky Egg)**

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv.32 (Female) (Nickname: Marquesha) |Kept in a Moon Ball |**

**Ability: Unaware**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Met at Lv. 13 at Mount Moon**

**Moves Known: Metronome, Mega Punch, Misty Terrian, Covet, Magical Leaf, Moonblast, Shock Wave, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item:**

* * *

**(A/N: **Yes, no level gains this time. Let's be real, we all knew that Gilbert was not going to pose a threat for this rival battle. I had fun doing this chapter and setting up what's to come. As for those, who want the full list of who's living in Seacrest aside from Jessiebelle and Jame's parents. It's made up of most of the Boondocks cast, Momo from MHA, Motel Moscow and the Lovelace Family from Black Lagoon, and Ozpin, Salem, and Oscar from RWBY. Yes, in this universe, Oscar's their oldest son with the four daughters as younger quadruplets (their names: Ami, Megumi, Liz, and Isabella). As for teams, I'll take suggestions on what you readers got except for Ozpin, Oscar, Salem, Momo, and Iida. Those are planned already.**)**


	28. Seacrest Slugfest

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 28: Seacrest Slugfest_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Seacrest, Route 25| April 9th | 9:30a.m.)

Of course, Crimson could not just explain as he was sensing hostiles. Thankfully, Dex Bulma covered for him claiming she detected Team Rocket members in town. Crimson did not want to take chances and called up Chad for a bit of backup. If anything, last minute help always worked out. So, Crimson was outside with Momo and Iida who insisted they'd back him up.

"So, you're graduates of the same school I went to. Small world." Crimson remarked. "I can't believe I didn't even recognize my own former classmates."

"You went on to graduate early with those on trainer track. You always said you wanted to travel to get your badges instead of doing your time back at Kassai." Momo said with a chuckle. "You were certainly missed."

"So, how far did you get? What badge equvilent?" Crimson asked.

"Right now, both Iida and I are on three. We're on a bit of a break from classes for now." Momo remarked. "But how's the others?"

"They're good…Gilbert's the one pain we…Wait…they're here." Crimson said sensing them. "What's to the right of here?"

"Warehouses." Momo said nervously. "Why?"

"We got company. Bad ones." Crimson said rushing over.

-oxo-

**[Cues: Pokémon Firered/Leafgreen OST – Team Rocket Hideout]**

"All right, fellow Rockets. Today begins our heist of this stuck up town full of rich fucks. Our boss has marked me, Pierce, to be your team leader." Pierce said as his cloak fluttered. "Now, most of the people living here are gaijins, so we have the homefield advantage. Those stupid Americans won't know what hit them."

"I wouldn't be so sure, Pierce." Domino said crossing her arms. "Underestimating your enemy will get you killed quick."

"You're one to talk losing to that kuromobo gaijin, impudent bitch." Pierce snarled.

Domino rolled her eyes before noticing Crimson, Momo, and Iida in hiding as she to which Crimson and Domino locked eyes for a few seconds. Crimson was readying to fight, but she simply winked before turning to Pierce.

"You know what? You're right. You clearly can take care of this mission. In fact, I will take my leave. You don't need me, and I've been wanting to hit the beach at the cape. I was supposed to be investigating the area anyway." Domino said before leaving. "Good luck with your team of twenty and their luckluster Pokémon."

She left and Iida turned to Crimson wanting answers.

"Long story, but we fought, and I think she's got something for me." Crimson said in a whisper. "But she just made things easier for us."

Crimson recognized Butch, Cassidy, and Mondo before three crept around to where they could give a sneak attack.

"Momo, I barely remember you were good with polearms. You still good?" Crimson said only for Momo to produce her extendable metal staff.

"Yes, but this will be my first staff in actual fight. I can spar, but you and Iida can fight." Momo said as Iida cracked his knuckles.

"All right, our target is the country club. I managed to pay off a Ruckus to get us access through the backdoor. A squad of ten is going on to secure our hostages. We will empty their homes for all we can take." Pierce said as Iida had his phone on speaker. "They won't know what hit them."

"But now we do." Crimson said interrupting the moment.

**[Cues: Naruto: Path of the Ninja 2 OST – BGM 7]**

Before Pierce could turn around, out came with a flying kick sending him right into the feet of the grunts. Iida closed off his cell phone as Momo readied herself.

"Who the hell…" Pierece said before Crimson planted his foot down as his shoulder. "AAUGGH!"

"You know, what angers me? Team Rocket. You scumbags think you can bully everyone to do what you want." Crimson said. "Well then, call me the bully hunter."

"But you're neglecting the fact that you're surrounded by the best of us. Three of you vs all of us." Cassidy said with Pokéballs raised.

**[Cues: Pokémon Heartgold/Soulsilver OST – Battle! Team Rocket]**

What would begin would be a full-scale riot in both the warehouse and back in at the country club. As those ten grunts came in, they found Ozpin and Salem standing the center both with smug grins.

"Oh, we were excepting company. My Pokémon could use a bit of exercise…isn't that right, Aalok?" Ozpin said as his Clefable snarled.

"And my Adrik needs to stretch his legs." Salem said as Gengar cackled.

"We're not afraid of you!"

And then everyone else sent out their Pokémon and now they were afraid.

"FUCK!"

A grunt cried out as Crimson slammed his heel into her face before throwing her into the wall. Unlike Momo and Iida, he had not sent out his Pokémon, but took everyone on by himself. Crimson's knowledge on what Pokémon that Butch, Cassidy, and Momo had made it easy to take them all out. BANG! A gunshot rang through the air revealing Pierce had a pistol and that bullet whizzed right Crimson nailing Mondo in the chest. Crimson whirled around knowing full well, he had to take him out right now. Dashing up, he weaved to ensure Pierce could not get a clean shot before using Daimonji to slice through two bullets before Pierce realized he was out of ammo.

"You're all out." Crimson said before slashing his arm making Pierce drop the gun.

Pierce did cut Crimson's right shoulder with a surprise throwing knife before Crimson headbutted Pierce. Pierce swung again for Crimson's throat only for Momo's pole to hit him in the head.

"Now I remember how good you were at getting your mark." Crimson joked as Pierce was out cold. "I think you cracked his…Momo, behind you."

"Hiya!" Momo cried out driving her fist into the grunt's chest.

The grunt dropped his pipe stumbling back before a flying kick from Crimson sent him into the ground.

Sheathing Daimonji, his attention shifted the fact that Jessie, James, and Meowth were not here.

"Iida, Momo, can you two deal the rest? I need to go after a few stragglers." Crimson said as Iida's Pokémon finished the last of them off.

"Yeah, we'll call the authorities. This one's going to need medicial attention." Iida said getting Mondo off the ground. "We'll do what we can. Go!"

**[Music Ends]**

-oxo-

The last grunt looked mortified to have lost as the Pine family pulled a stomping. But that final grunt was glad he lost to the old man rather than be the one losing to little girls.

"Well well, it seems I have an opportunity to get some information in exchange for your lives." Balailaika said as her soliders all whipped out their guns.

She was retired from mob business, but that did not mean she was going to play by the straight and narrow. That last grunt quickly recognized her and promptly had his bladder close to failing on him. As for Jessiebelle, she and James' parents were laying in wait on their home knowing he'd probably show up there. They were right as he had, but not to rob them. James had reunited with Growlithe who missed him dearly.

"James, ol' boy! How wonderful it is to see you back." Growlie said licking his face.

"It's good to see you too, Growlie. I'm sorry I was away for so long, and I came back to take you with me. It won't be easy, but I rather not leave you here." James said taking up his Poké Ball. "Well what do you say?"

"Jolly good, ol' bean. Allons-y to adventure!" Growlie said cheerfully.

Meowth translated and James was just happy to have an old friend. Jessie turned to see they had company.

"I figured you'd be here." Crimson said coming up.

"You look like shit." Jessie said as Crimson spat on the ground.

"And you look like a poor Jessiebelle. Speaking of her…" Crimson said seeing her coming down with her Vileplume trailing behind her.

James was terrified that she'd smother him and try to convince him marry her. Instead, he got a slap to the face. A hard one as she had nothing but ice for him.

"Figures you'd come to rob your own family, how low can you go?" Jessiebelle yelled with absolute anger.

"Hey, who the hell are you to smack my…" Jessie said before Jessiebelle grabbed her by hair snarling, "Stay the fuck out of this!"

Jessiebelle shoved Jessie out of her way before focusing her anger on James.

"Listen up and listen good, whatever feelings I had for you is over. You broke my heart by showing your true colors of being spineless coward who can't stand to bigger people but can bully and pick on the weak!" Jessiebelle said releasing you. "The sight of you disgusts me. You want to be a Team Rocket Grunt? Go right ahead. But if you think I'm going to let you rob this place. You've got another thing coming."

"Now you listen, you uppity bitch! Nobody touches my hair!" Jessie said fuming.

"Pardon me, Jessiebelle. Hope you don't mind me cutting in. It's time we settle it now." Crimson said sending out Rhint.

"Fine by me. Vi, get in there!" Jessiebelle said as her Vileplume got in front of her.

"Don't think you're going to win this time, Crimson. We're gotten stronger since last time." Jessie said sending out Arbok.

"Go, Nidorina!" James said sending out the Poison Pin Pokémon.

**[Cues: Battle! Trainer - Pokémon: Let's Go Pikachu & Eevee]**

"Rhint, use Water Gun on the ground near their feet." Crimson said as Rhint sprayed the ground much to the confusion of everyone. "I got my reasons."

"Vi, Sunny Day." Jessiebelle said as Vi did a little dance while glowing red.

"Come on out and brighten this day!" She sang as it began to get scorching hot.

"Damn it! It's freaking hot." Rhint as James ordered Nidorina to use Double Kick.

Rhint had taken the kicks making sure that his glasses were not hit, and Jessie had Arbok burrow into the ground. Rhint was returned and Jett was sent out. James had Nidorina go for a Double Kick, only for Crimson have him counter with Bulldoze. Being that Arbok was still underground, Arbok took double damange emerging to the surface only to ending up fainting. Nidorina was in the air however, and landed those kicks forcing to take damage.

"Vi, Return!" Jessiebelle said as Vivi rushed Nidorina.

Fueled with friendship and love for her trainer, Vi punched Nidorina with enough force to send crashing through Growlie's doghouse.

"Teach one of my Pokémon Return in the future." Crimson thought.

In went Arbok, and out came Nidoking. Now, Crimson was not going to think of less because of his trainer. Oh no, he was going to take Jessie seriously. Nidoking were on most people's best Pokémon on lists when it came to Kanto and it was for good reason. James sent out his Koffing, but he did not even pay it no mind. His focus on the king.

"I see you're eyeing up our secret Pokémon. Terrified, you stupid twerp?" Jessie said with a haughty laugh. "Your Pokémon are powerless against our Nidoking."

"And you ruined it. Any worry I had…you killed it. Why? Because you expected me to be afraid of your blustering when I know you've been nothing but a bullshitter." Crimson said. "If I had to guess, most likely Nidoking's recently evolved or the moveset you have is crap. Let's test both of those theories."

"Nidoking, Supersonic!" Jessie said as Nidoking emitted a screech.

Jett rolled out of the way as Vilepume got Weezing with Sleep Powder. Crimson had Jett return the favor with Incinerate to which while it was not going to be effective, Sunny Day added sting to it. Then she had to try to use Double Kick. Nidoking stomped over to try and kick Jett, but he sidestepped to grab him.

"Give him a face full of Dark Pulse!/Supersonic!" Crimson/Jessie said as both attacks launched at the same time.

A small explosion produced a ton of smoke with two confused Pokémon wandering out of it with Nidoking look worse for wear. Crimson returned Jett and sent out Marquesha, who was ready for more combat. Jessie tried her luck, but Nidoking give himself the knockout blow. Down he went and down Weezing went. Meowth and Growlie were left, and Meowth really did not want to fight. Before the fight could go on, everyone could hear police sirens.

**[Music Ends]**

"It seems that police have stormed the place. So, I guess we'll have to cut this fight short." Crimson said before telling Marquesha to stand down.

"Man, fuck the police. Fucking pigs ruining the fun." Marquesha spat.

"I say we beat them up and hand them over to the police." Vi said as Growlie snarled.

"I say, nay!" Growlie said before unleashing Flamethrower on Vi.

Given that Sunny Day was still in effect, Marquesha leapt back to along with Crimson pulling Jessiebelle back so they did not get burned. In the midst of this, Jessie, James, and Meowth promptly fled.

"Son of a bitch!" Vivi hissed feeling nothing but pain. "When I get my mitts on that mutt, I will force feed him sludge!"

"We should go after th…Crimson, you're hurt." Jessiebelle said realizing the state of him.

He was still bleeding from the shoulder and looked ragged from fighting. He was not completely drained, but he could use a breather.

"Yo, OG. You good?" Marquesha said concerned.

"Yeah, Marmar. I'm good." Crimson said before looking at Jessiebelle. "Let them go. I doubt they will come back."

Not before long, police had arrived, and Alisa was among the first out of the car.

"Crimson, are you all right?" Alisa said worriedly.

"Please tell me one of you has a Pokémon with Heal Pulse." Crimson said.

-oxo-

(Cruealean City| April 9th | 11:30a.m.)

Misty was just about to have lunch after a productive morning of training her body and her Pokémon. She could not help but smirk at the results of her handiwork. She never felt better, and she swore she was getting more toned by the day.

"Hey cupcake, your boyfriend is on the news!" Violet said as Misty scowled.

She came to the living room to see the sisters crowding the television. Crimson, Chad, Momo, and Iida were shown on television getting treated for injuries as the reporter went on.

"_I'm Tricia Takanawa, from Kanto 8 News._ _We're here at Seacrest, where the people have just repeled an attack from Team Rocket who apparently thought they were easy targets. Well, they were shown wrong and the townsfolk even got outside help from two brave trainers._"

Tricia came up to the four.

"_Excuse me, young man. Can you tell us why you chose to risk your neck for the people of Seacrest?"_

Most would expect a stock answer, but Crimson had something else in mind.

"_Yes, I could say I did because it was right, but that's not all too true. Also did it, because it brings me joy to kick the face in of a Rocket grunt." Crimson said with a snicker._

_"Aren't you afraid of being targeted by the organization?" _

_"They already have three of their agents trailing me. I know they're following me. Probably to either kill me or convince me to join Team Rocket. To which I say to Team Rocket, I am flattered by the offer, but I must refuse. I'll be busy running my own group. If there can be a villainous team, why not a team of vigilantes to fight them." Crimson said confidently._

_"Ah yeah, I'm in. Team Black Dragon!" Chad said excitedly._

_"I…I like the ring to that. The Black Dragons, it is. Mark this day, Chad." Crimson said confidently._

_"We need to talk symbol and clothes." Chad said as Crimson said, "Oh, and shout out to all my Pallet Towns brothers and sisters, Misty, Joe, and Rusty."_

"Man, your boyfriend is nuts." Lily said shaking his head, "But he's got a heart of gold and brass balls to go with it."

"No wonder you've training so much." Daisy said with a wink. "Tell me what, how about I help this time?"

-oxo-

(Sevii Island Sea| April 9th | 12:00p.m.)

**[Cues: Blue in Green – Voyage]**

"Dude, I saw you on TV. You're gaining a bit of a following." Joe said on the phone with Crimson. "What we up do? We just about to arrive to Four Island. So far, things have been interesting. We were on Two Island and some old lady wanted to teach my Greninja an uber move. Yeah? Only available to starter mons, eh? How strange."

As they conversed, Rusty was playing with the newest addition to his team. While on Two Island, there was an Officer Jenny trying to give away puppy Pokémon. Apparently, a case of breeders pimping for the black market had left behind the "rejects". Thus, Rusty found himself some of the spoils. A rather playful Houndoor. Selphy had taken in the shiny one and two were playing with each other.

"Welcome to the family, Nox." Rusty said as Nox licked his face.

"Yeah, I'll keep you posted on the poacher issues. I'll see ya round, bro." Joe said before hanging up. "So, how long until we hit Four Island?"

"If we don't stop at Three Island, nightfall." Selphy said sipping her drink.

"I can't wait for it." Rusty excitedly said.

Little did they know that they were sailing into danger.

-oxo-

(Seacrest, Route 25| April 9th | 12:00p.m.)

Crimson found himself in a bit of a pickle as plenty in town wanted him as a guest at their home. Crimson had gotten a few calls from Vivi, Delia, Lemuel, and Oak who suggested that he take a few days off. This which to plenty of offers. He passed on the Wunclers because he did not trust Ed III or Ed II at all to which even Ed the First had to admit Crimson had a good reason. The first didn't even like the second. Though, in the end, he was accepting to Ozpin's offer only to be handed keys to the Kojiro mansion. James' parents were fed up with their son and planned to simply leave Kanto never to return. He could hear that remark of trying again with another child as they left. So, Crimson was now a homeowner to a place he could call his own.

"But what about the furniture?" Crimson asked.

"Keep it." Miss Kojiro said as Hopkins loaded their suitcases. "Consider it a housewarming gift. Along with the safe in James' room, not like the inhertance is going to be put to good use in his hands. Consider it yours for your trouble."

Crimson was given some keys as the Kojiro promptly much their leave with the crowd gathered all looking at Crimson.

"Welcome to the neighborhood, my nigga!" Thugnificant said putting a hand on Crimson's shoulder.

"I…I'm going to need a maid for the place. And I guess I'll have to stay for a few days to sort this out." Crimson remaked dryly.

"Which makes us neighbors. I suppose I can lend you staff." Jessiebelle said kindly. "I do want to thank you for your help, and I believe I have something personal to give you to welcome to the neighborhood."

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Haunter Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.35 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Wartortle Lv.33 (Male) (Nickname: Rhint) |Kept in a Quick Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 24**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Aura Sphere, Withdraw, Bubblebeam, Water Gun, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses **

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv.33 (Female) (Nickname: Marquesha) |Kept in a Moon Ball |**

**Ability: Unaware**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Met at Lv. 13 at Mount Moon**

**Moves Known: Metronome, Mega Punch, Misty Terrian, Covet, Magical Leaf, Moonblast, Shock Wave, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball |**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: **

* * *

(A/N: I'm glad I got through this chapter, but I feel this side adventure has gone on a bit lengthy. I haven't even gotten to Bill yet. Thankfully, I'm on the end for this arc. Here's a bit of trivia for you. Being given a luxury place for free is a reference to the games, the Sinnoh ones namely. I'll still be taking suggestions for other Seacrest characters. And for why I don't have Misty, Joe, or Rusty's stats up is because I want to keep that secret….for now.)


	29. (G) Korosu: Reitōshi

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

Chapter 29: Gaiden Korosu: Reitōshi

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Pokémon Tech, Viridian City| April 9th | 12:45p.m.)

**[Cues: Bully – Misbehaving]**

Pokémon Tech had seen better days and so had Sazandora. With Verdant gone and Tree quitting, things started falling down a slippery slope to when it was slowly becoming clear that quality was going downhill. When Tree quit, there were a few students (*cough* Potheads, mostly *cough*) to jump ship to leave. But, it was Verdant's move to depart that students realized they had a problem. Verdant was a hardass, but she knew her salt. She could battle with the best and was nearly a Champion. Despite the fact she was taking a few bribes, she did not pose to change grades in lieu of just getting the rich kids to let them get better materials. Sazandora? Money talked, and that was the sign that a few students saw to get the hell out. With Rusty and Joe being seen as heroes, a few brave students were planning to follow in their footsteps. Well they had to do was wait for Velvet. Such was the case Shinji Ikari and Asuka Sohryu. In the case of Shinji, he had come from money, but his father could care less to bribe teachers to give him an advantage. Asuka was in similar straits but in the case that her father was too busy with her stepmother and stepdaughter (both the result of an affair that broke her mother's heart). Now the two got along like fire and ice, but a crappy school brought them to trust each other. The two sat in her dorm playing the waiting game with both had their meager things packed up.

"So, what do you plan to do once we're out of this hellhole?" Asuka asked Shinji.

"As long as it's with you, there anywhere other than his city. Heck, I want to take a chance and go to Johto. Get a fresh start." Shinji said with a small grin. "However, Kensuke, Toji, and your friends all got lucky and got transferred to that Kassai place. I've heard the teachers there give a shit."

"Want to decide it on a coin toss?" Asuka said fishing out an old German coin before flipping it. "Köpfe, we go to Jotho. Schwänze, Kassai. Call it."

The coin of fate made its call.

-oxo-

(Floe Town, Four Island| April 9th | 7:45p.m.)

**[Cues: Environmental Tension – Metroid Fusion]**

As Selphy's boat rolled into the docks of Four Island, they immediately realized something was very wrong. Sebastain tried calling the police station but got no response. The place was also unusually cold. Rusty jumped off the boat onto the dock creeping around alongside Joe. Shellshock Sheldon and Ann Wolfe trailed behind their trainers. As they all through the pathway to town, they were confronted.

**[Cues: Metroid Fusion – Sector 5 (ARC)]**

One woman decked out in blue robes one would wear to a stereotypical cult meet came up to them with Ice Pokémon trailing behind them. The air just seemed to get colder as Rusty and Joe shivered.

"Look at this, two lost souls who wandered into the storm. Now I, Ilia the Yuki-Onna will take them to be never seen again. As is the role of Team Ice." Ilia said as Rusty and Joe readied to fightly.

Ilia wordlessly sent out a pair of Vanillish and Joe got out his Pokédex.

"_Vanillish, the Icy Snow Pokémon. This prehistoric pain of a Pokémon is one of the cockroach survivors. It controls particles of ice, freezes its opponents, and then shatters them with a headbutt. This Pokemon is popular in hotter regions to make the "perfect" ice cream."_ Dex Stocking crassly said.

Shelldon and Ann got in front ready to fight.

"I hope you like the pose you'll strike. You'll die standing up before being shattered." Ilia said eerily.

"Doubt it." Rusty said. "Shelldon, Ancient Power."

"Flash Cannon." Ilia said blankly as the Vanillish fired a metallic beam from his mouth.

Shelldon body glows white and he creates a see-through afterimage of itself. The afterimage then spins quickly and forms into a silver ball with a green core at he hurled that sphere at Vanillish. Both attacks smashed into their targets. Rusty immediately made the switch, sending out Lumi. Joe had Ann get in close and hammer the other Vanillish with Cross Chop landing a critical hit.

"But how?!" Ilia said breaking her stoic demeanor.

Her break had Rusty send Lumi in for her to Iron Tail the other Vanillish right into Ilia knocking them both out.

"Good work." Rusty said shivering from the cold. "Ok, I need to send out Nox."

Out came Nox who turned to see his cold master and raised the heat he gave off.

"I'll guide us to the Pokémon Center." Lumi said as Joe cursed that was no cell service.

"I got a feeling that these fuckers have something to do with the lack of cell service." Joe spat.

"Aren't tropical islands supposed to be warm?!" Ann whined as Rusty returned Ilia's Pokémon as Joe dragged Ilia's body.

When they all arrived in the Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy said that their prayers were answered. She assumed that they were law enforcement.

"No, we're not. We were investigating poaching of Lapras…which is why we're here. We just run into these Team Ice assholes. Someone mind explaining?" Joe asked. "And maybe get us some warm drinks?"

After a round of hot chocolate and a pair of new hoodies, they got their answers.

"So, a cult of women trying to summon to Articuno to take over the world by freezing it?" Rusty asked. "And I thought Team Rocket was nuts."

"There is one more thing…it's just a small group. But the person leading the group is awfully strong. That bitch is in Icefall Cave trying to summon Articuno using the Lapras as scarifices or means to sell to the black market to fund their insanity. She's even cut off communications and we can't call for help. She has her grunts sailing around making the weather so fucking cold." Nurse Joy explained before sneezing.

"Smart of her considering this is the hometown of Lorelei Floe." Rusty said sagely. "The Elite Four coming down here would be a nightmare. Joe, we're going after her."

"How strong we're talking?" Joe asked.

"She only has three Pokémon, but they're all late sixties..." Nurse Joy remarked.

"Damn, we'll need Selp-" Joe said as something on Ilia's beeped. "And what's this?"

Upon closer examination, there was a communicator hidden in her chest. Joe did not feel any shame reaching in for it. Not like she had much chest to begin with. Of course, she woke up being practically being groped and screamed. Rusty simply stomped on her face as Joe answered the communicator. She motioned for Ilia to answer and had his knife up to her throat.

"Uh…yes, boss?" Ilia said nervously.

"I think you to get over here now. Apparently, one of the Sevii Trio discovered our plan. We're trying to overwhelm her, and I need all hands on deck. But before you do, I need you to ensure everyone in town dies. Every man, woman, and child. I want their frozen corpses to be the first thing light up by the sun when we leave this dump."

Ilia could see the dark looks in Joe and Rusty's faces as they were beyond livid.

"I'm sorry, bitch. But Ilia won't be able to join you." Joe said coldly.

"Wait, I…auugh!" Ilia screamed as Joe kicked her face in.

The force of the kick got her skidding down the counter hitting her head on the counter.

"Who is this?"

"The burning star who will incinerate you to ashes." Joe said icily.

Joe switched the communicator off and asked his Pokédex to trace it. Once he did, he turned to Nurse Joy.

"Restrain her for the cops or kill her now, your choice." Joe said returning her Pokémon.

Rusty did the same before they left on Agate and Alta Maria to the cold skies. Ilia? She got soundly beaten to a bloody pulp by the people of Floe Town. Ilia was not sure she was going to live.

**[Cues: DBZ Supersonic warriors 2 |Ice Field|[Trap Beat]|Madara Marc Exclusive|]**

(Seas outside Four Island| April 9th | 8:30p.m.)

"Edward, Ice Punch."

"Raequelia, Dark Pulse!" Selphy said repeling the enemy Weaville with her own.

Selphy was in the midst of fighting for her life while battling the cold air that these cultists were producing with their Pokémon. She was facing off with Team Ice's boss, a woman who was apporatoirely pale as ice. She had long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. She stood at five foot four coming off as rather short and unintimidating. But for Team Ice Leader, Bella Swan? She let her Pokémon do the work.

Selphy knew she was in trouble. She was trying to battle the head while fending off grunts left and right from freezing the ship. Her Houndour could only do so much. It was five against two, and Sebastian could only do so much. Then she saw more arrive in boats.

"Give up, and I will offer you and your Pokémon a swift death." Bella said in deary monotone.

"Alta Maria, Heat Wave!" Rusty screamed as his Altaria flaps her glowing orange wings.

She created an orange gust of heat and Selphy made note to return Raequelia before diving for cover. The weaker ice Pokémon hissed in pain and so did the cultists.

"Cease your attack, you flying fool! Edward, Ice Beam. Take that Dragon out of the sky." Bella said Edward turned her attention to Rusty and Alta Maria.

Joe, on Agate, was swooping from the other side having Agate using Wing Attack to slice boats or capsize them before flying up on the yacht. Rusty leapt off Alta Maria returning her while still in the air before sending out Midori to catch him before he hit the water swooping up on the yacht.

"You got balls. I'll give you that." Edward hissed.

"Grunts, deal with that and prove you're not worthless." Bella said dryly. "I need to deal with..."

"Louise, Mystical Fire!" Selphy said as her Mismagius waves her hand around in a circle.

Louise formed a ring of red-orange fire in front of her before releases a red-orange stream of fire from her mouth roasting Edward alive.

"You cheated." Edward huffed before fainting.

"Sorry, but mistress and I wish to live." Louise said kindly.

"You...were holding back." Bella remarked.

"Yes and no. I couldn't just use the fire moves because I feared you would gone for the throat in having your goons all overwhelm me. Now that it's in my favor…I can worry less." Selphy said with a smirk.

The grunts were about to set commands for their Pokémon only for Joe to knife one in the stomach and kick off off the boat and Rusty smashing a wine bottle over the other's head. Their Pokémon were punted off by Agate and Midori.

"I guess I have to thank you for weeding out the weakness in our group." A new voice said coming on the yacht.

"Ah yes, Renesmee. Daughter dearest, deal with these two." Bella said returning Edward. "I need to deal with this beach blonde bitch."

"Frolass, Abomasnow, let's consume them in cold." She said sounding out the Snow Land and Snow Tree Pokémon.

Abomasnow's ability kicked in causing a snowstorm which trigged Froslass's ability to raise her evasion. Rusty had her Pokédex raised for information.

"_Froslass, the Snow Land Pokémon. This Pokémon is due to the evolution of a Dawn Stone on a female Snorunt. Legends state that the soul of a woman lost on a snowy mountain possessed an icicle, becoming this Pokémon. The food it most relishes is the souls of men._

_Abomasnow, the Snow Tree Pokémon. It lives a quiet life on mountains that are perpetually covered in snow. It hides itself by whipping up blizzards. It is known as the "Ice Monster" and the abondime snowman."_

"An Ice/Ghost and Grass/Ice…" Rusty said under his breath low enough for Joe to hear.

Joe returned Agate and sent out Edgar who was not happy about the cold.

"Take the first move for it will be your last." Renesmee said smugly.

"Ok, bitch. Edgar, brighten the weather with Sunny Day." Joe said with an equally smug grin.

In the case of it being nighttime or being in an enclosed space, Joe had trained Edgar to create an artificial mini-sun from solar energy to which Edgar launched into the sky. The rays of sun shining on her twitching face was nothing short of priceless.

"What? You didn't teach any of your Pokémon Hail?" Joe asked as Renesmee snarled.

"Shut up, Frolass! Omonious Wind!" Renesmee screamed as Frolass waves its arms releasing a purple wind.

The wind blew both Midori and Edgar into the edge of the yacht to which Midori glared.

"Look at you, on the ground where you belong. Struggle all you want…you'll die trying." Frolass said as Abomasnow growled.

"Highly doubt I'll die today. I don't feel like greeting Arceus yet." Midori said getting up with a tint of determination.

"And I ain't falling to you." Edgar said bouncing up.

"Abomasnow, Ice Punch at that plant." Renesmee said as the lumbering "ice monster" charged with a glowing fist.

Edgar knew she was coming, and Joe had him spray Toxic in her eyes. Abomasnow screeched only to get zapped by Venoshock. Renesmee screamed for her to use Blizzard, but Midori had a surprise. Midori's eyes glowed a ghostly blue before releasing a purple wind from her wings clashing against the Blizzard.

"_It seems that Midori has learned Ominous Wind forgetting Twinneedle in the process."_ Dex Tashigi said.

"_Ok, either good timing or a literal contrive…" _Dex Stocking said as Renesmee screamed, "NO! NO! NO!"

"You were supposed to be defeated by now." Renesmee screamed angrily. "And you two are supposed to make that happen already!"

"Yes, we will end these fools." Frolass said as Midori sniped back, "Don't make a vow you can't keep, ice bitch. Rusty, have me use U-turn! Let Shelldon finish the job."

"Make it so, Midori." Rusty said shocking Froslass.

"He under-GAH!" Frolass said as a glowing Midori shoulder checked her before returning to her ball. "That motherfucker!"

Abomasnow went down due to Edgar's Weather Ball. Grass/Ice meant nothing if one that access to Fire type moves or a move that could get a Fire tagnet. Shellshock Sheldon came out, but the battle had stopped in lieu of Renesmee throwing a tantrum by kicking the downed Abomasnow cursing at it for failing. Shelldon sprang into action shoving Froslass aside before storming up to Renesmee. Using Iron Defense, he hardened his body to smack the trainer into the floor with a crack. She coughed up blood hissing at the pain feeling a few ribs.

"Froslass, get him out of my way." Renesmee ordered.

Frolass would have had she not gotten hit with a Weather Ball and Magical Leaves that Edgar spammed. Shelldon was silent just letting the look on his face shut that swarmy bitch up. The moment was silence and even Selphy and Bella's battle had given pause.

**[Music Ends]**

Out came his ball, Nox came out howling before the rush of experience points got him to evolve. Surronded by black flames, Nox let out a roar before finally become a Houndoom. This left a distraction allowing for Renesmee to squirm away before whipping out a pistol. The click of it snapped them all back into reality as a bullet whizzed past both his and Shelldon's cheeks.

"Unlike your Pokémon, guns are absolute." Renesmee said opening fire as Rusty, Edgar, and Joe dived behind a couch.

Turning her gun on Selphy, she lined to get a shot in only for Nox to sink his flaming jaws on her wrist causing to fire….and shoot her own mother through her head. Bella's Mightyena, Jacob, could only screech in horror as her trainer fell to the ground. Auto-release had triggered releasing the downed Edward and Bella's final Pokémon, a Castform which took down it's Sunny form due to bursting light. Nox began to realize his action to save a life cost the life of another and Castform and Jacob wanted him dead for it. Rusty, sensing that this was not going to end up for Nox, immediately returned him.

"Bring him back out!" Jacob snarled charging for Joe and Rusty.

Before Renesmee could react, Sebastian got her with a tea pan to the back of her skull. Shelldon got in Jacob's way.

"Get the fuck out of my way." Jacob said growling at the oversize turtle.

Shelldon defiantly stood saying, "You shall not pass."

Castform used Rain Dance to cause it to downpour rain and screamed, "Maybe you'll move after I roast your ass with Thunder!"

Rumbling in the sky and down came a thunderbolt. Thinking quick, Joe sprang out grabbing the unconscious body of Froslass and chucking her in the way. With Castform her open, Joe had Edgar hammer her with Magical Leaf. Jacob, fed up with waiting, smacked him with Iron Tail causing the tank to skid to the edge in pain. Given the level difference, Shelldon knew it was stalling for time.

"Rusty….I'm sorry." Shelldon said collapsing.

Jacob coming up and Rusty rolled away to dodge his bite. Rusty tried to evade but Jacob sank freezing jaws into his leg. Rusty screamed out in pain feeling his right leg spasm from the attack. Immediately, Dex Tashigi sprang into action and out came Nox. At the sight of his master in pain, Nox wasted no time.

"Get the fuck off him!" Nox snarled.

Jacob let go and pounced on Nox leaving Rusty to wheeze in pain. Nox was Iron Tail'd away knocking over a table.

"I am going to rip your….auughgh!" Jacob said as bullet tore through his skull.

Sebastain held Renesmee's gun in his hand panting as Nox trotted to Rusty licking his face. Selphy had Thomas slice Castform several times before the weather Pokémon fell. Selphy rushed to Rusty who was in pain who tried to keep a brave face.

"Rusty, bro, you all right?" Joe said running over.

"Yeah, but I really need a hospital. So does Shelldon." Rusty said pointing at him. "Definitely has a concussion."

-oxo-

(Professor Tree's Lab, Viridian City| April 9th | 10:00p.m.)

"Shit, Rusty. I'm glad you're all right." Professor Tree worriedly. "Had I known you've run into a cult, I'd come running."

Professor Tree was quite frightened to see Rusty and Joe banged up when they video called from a Pokémon Center.

"Don't worry, we're healing. The icy bite fucked Rusty's nerves up, but we got lucky. Four Island has the best treatment for ice type attacks, so he'll be fine." Joe said looking over at the bandaged Rusty. "Selphy and Sebastian only got minor injuries and a bit of a cold. So, we're all stuck on the island for a few."

The door to the lab opened to see Velvet coming in with two familiar faces.

"Shinji, Asuka?" Joe remarked.

"Joe, Rusty! Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Shinji said bug eyed in seeing their injuries.

"Cultists." Rusty said draining.

"Funny story. Apparently, this is the second time Team Ice has attacked this place. The first time was years ago. Bella was the leader of the first generation and was beaten up by the Outlaw of legend. Apparentally according to words from the Outlaw himself, Articuno had frozen and shattered Bella's husband. She lost it and fled. They thought she and what was left died…but turns out, they were all just in hiding." Joe explained.

"Hard to believe, that pervy Joe took on a cult." Asuka said brashly.

"Hard to believe that you actually confessed to Shinji." Joe sniped. "Tree filled me in."

"You ass!" Asuka snapped at the professor.

"Regardless, we've survived and we're stronger for it. I wish we could have met the Outlaw. Sounds like a total badass." Rusty bemoaned.

"Well, while you can't do that, but you did get the next best thing. You're using his tech and you met his son." Professor Tree said with a chortle.

"Wait, the Outlaw has a son?!" Nurse Joy screeched off-screen.

Then it hit Rusty and Joe that they were explicitly told that Braydon fought crime lords and they facepalmed. It was clearly obvious he was the Outlaw.

"So, what's with you two? Not that I'm mad to see Asuka in a cute sundress." Joe remarked eyeing Asuka.

"Well, we're leaving Pokémon Tech and we're going to Jotho." Shinji said taking up Asuka's hand. "Thanks to Velvet, we'll be able to start fresh over there."

"I wish you well then. Just get as far away from this place and don't look back." Joe said completely serious.

"Be sure to go all out for your wedding." Rusty teased much to everyone's shock.

Asuka sputtered before howling on how that's not true and she'll deck Rusty for it, but it was obvious that it was her old habit of blustering to save face. Shinji pretty much admitted that was the plan once they were in Johto.

"Give that Germanic ass one booty clap for me." Joe slyly.

"If you were here, I'd deck you." Asuka said darkly.

"Well, I need to go. It's late, and I need sleep. Night guys." Joe said as Rusty waved goodbye.

Tree hung up as he was just relived, they were safe. But the night wasn't over yet as Velvet got a text from Coco.

"Shinji, Asuka. You two need to get out of the city….seems Sazandora is offering a bit of a reward for any student that catch you two." Velvet said worriedly.

"Then we better go." Shinji said as he and Asuka made their leave. "Be seeing you, someday, somewhere."

* * *

(A/N: It's a good sign when you enjoy writing your side story as much as your main plot. Yes, I made a mockery of Twilight. At this point, it's pretty much a punching bag. No, I'm not showing the teams still. I've decided to hold off on that until Season 2 is over. When will that be? The finale will definitely be the gym battle between Crimson and Misty. To this one is coming to 30 chapters already, and it's growing to be a hit. Thank you all for the support. On that note, we'll be taking a break from Gaiden to allow Joe and Rusty to recover. Shout out to DSX for the NGE influence. No, Shinji and Asuka won't be showing up again, but that doesn't mean the other characters can't in the future. For those curious, Team Ice was an enemy team faced in Pokémon Korosu. Last thing before I close, next chapter is going to be long.)


	30. Seven Days in Seacrest

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 30: Seven Days in Seacrest_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Seacrest, Route 25| April 9th | 12:30p.m.)

"I called them all over. Kelsey and Teruo will be here soon. By the way, thanks for letting me live here." Chad said sheepishly.

Nob had passed on the offer to join the Black Dragons opting to instead meet up with an old flame to hike once more far away.

"I already have a warm home back in Pallet. Figured it's only fair you housesit until you can get your license." Crimson said before asking when he can apply.

"Birthday's on the fourth of next month. May the Fourth be with you. I'm big on Star Wars." Chad said as he left to meet up with his friends.

"Oh right, 2003. So, Carrie's still alive and the new Star Wars isn't out. Note to self, buy Lucasflims before Disney which happens in 2012. If I remember, bought for 60.4 million. So, I'll just need to make enough before then." Crimson thought. "Shit, RWBY ain't out either…or at least what would be the equivalent, I guess. Monty's around too."

Crimson's mind was truly awash with the possibilities of what he could do with his knowledge of the later years. Personally, he had a few people he wanted to deck. He'd make a list and make ways to deal with them. As he did, he let out his Pokémon and explored the manor. Crimson found he had a game room, a home office, and a private gym.

DDINNNNG!

The doorbell chimed and Crimson bolted up to the front door opening it to see the Pine family. The daughters tackle hugged Crimson.

"Easy, my shoulder still hurts." Crimson whined as Oscar helped him up.

"Sorry about that. How's settling in?" Salem asked.

"Well, it's just been swell." Crimson said. "I pretty much got my own place. I could probably move out form my parent's place."

"Crimson, I believe we need to plan lunch." Morticia said.

"Sweetheart, no need for him to plan." Salem said revealing a basket.

"Wait, you can…" Crimson stammer.

"Dear child, when you've studied and learned the likes of aura. You learn things. I can naturally understand and communicate with the likes of Ghost and Poison Pokémon. My husband is a fairy and steel type whisperer." Salem explained.

"Wow, they trying to make Mr. Tech here look bad." Rhint said coming up.

Crimson found himself in the backyard in the midst of a picnic in the midst of trying to savour the moment. Along with the sandwiches.

"Crimson, have you considered how or when you'll evolve Morticia?" Salem asked as Crimson shrugged.

"I'm not sure when. Whatever happens, happens." Crimson said calmly.

"Besides, I'm not ready to evolve just yet." Morticia said sheepishly.

"And there you go." Crimson said munching along.

"About the Black Dragons? Were you serious about forming it?" Oscar asked.

"Of course, I was." Crimson remarked. "And I have ideas in mind for uniforms and it's symbol already forming. I'm just breaking for lunch and waiting for Chad."

"By the way, I had heard you offered that fellow a place to stay. How kind of you." Ozpin commended.

"It was either that or his crazy mother." Crimson said dryly.

"Mr. Crimson, I really want to battle you!" Megumi said excitedly. "I want to show you what I got."

"Come back to me on that in what…4, 5, maybe 6 years." Crimson said ruffling her hair.

He sensed Chad and he was not alone to which Salem and Ozpin picked up on. Crimson excused himself to deal with it with Jett following. He came up to the gate to find Chad with Kelsy and Teruo along with three extras.

"Chad, what are the Kankers doing here?" Crimson asked with raised.

"They overheard and they want in." Chad said with a sigh.

"Besides, we're killing two birds with one stone. You get backup and we don't have to worry of clashing with you." Marie remarked with a flirtatious giggle. "I won't be all too bad to call you boss."

"Hey, at least it won't be a sausage fest." Lee mused.

"Well, I guess you can join me for lunch then." Crimson said as he welcomed them.

After lunch, the team meeting was held in the living room of the estate after Ozpin took the wife and kids home. The first method of business was unveiling the symbol which he drew himself. A rather vicious Mega Charizard X done breathing a bit of flame.

"What do you think?" Crimson said confidently.

"I'd didn't know you could draw. That's actually badass. We getting tattoos?" Chad asked.

"Not yet. That's the symbol for flag and jackets. As for tattoos, I'm still working on designs for that, but I wanted to show you were the outfits. I also drew designs for how our "trademark" in a sense would look like. But before I unveil that…time we deal with the ranking system." Crimson said as he connected his laptop to a projector to get the structure of power.

He had gone through the ranks stating the structure was ironically similar to Team Rockets save the different names and a few extra ranks.

"Secretary? You want me for that?" Chad asked. "Isn't that a..."

"Before you answer, yes, it's chick-dominated. But I've giving you this role because while I could have my PokéDex manage things, I need a guy to make the calls. Plus, you'll won't be traveling for a while unlike the rest of us." Crimson remarked. "So, yes, I do have plans for who my Cardinal Dragons will be. No, Lee, it's not you. Any other questions?"

"Oh, for the ranking system for the members. Let me just get it correct. You're considering a gecko if you got less than 2, a lizard if you got four or less, and a dragon if you got five or more." Teruo said wanting to clear things up.

"Yup, and I'll be marking the differences through the designs." Crimson explained before showing the designs for the "uniform". "I got two versions for males and females. Though, they don't have to be worn, I will suggest you sport the symbol wearing it with pride. These outfits are just the base for you all to work with."

The first male design consisted of a black tokkōfuku combat overcoat with the symbol of the clan on the back with dark blue cuffs and collar, a mesh undershirt, haramaki around the stomach, a blue scarf made to also conceal the wearer's mouth, fingerless gloves, a blue haichimaki tied around the head, and black biker boots.

The second one consisted of a black hoodie with Charizard styled-hood, orange v-neck shirt underneath, three-quarter jean shorts with a pocket chain, white haichimaki tied on their head, fingerless gloves, socks, and sneakers.

The first female design had a black tokkōfuku combat jacket with the symbol of the clan on the back with dark blue cuffs and collar, haramaki around the stomach, blue sports bra, haichimaki was tied around the left shoulder, slightly baggy pants with white high-heeled leather boots.

The second female version had a blue t-shirt with a Gyarados on it, a short sleeved black jacket, a red belt with a silver X-shaped belt buckle, black leggings, and white boots with horizontal red stripes on the top.

"Dibs on the Charizard hoodie." Chad said with stars in his eyes. "Now about the tattoos?"

Crimson opened up a sketchbook of little doodles before getting to the page with the tattoo designs remarking he took influence from the yakuza. Tattoos for the arms and back of various designs and phrase.

"Oi, Crimson? Mind explaining what this one means. My Japanese ain't so good…at least with kanji reading." Lee said sheepishly she pointed to a design with a set of kanji."

"絹隠蔽鋼 translates Shiruku Inpei-Kō." Crimson mused.

"Silk Hiding Steel?" Kelsey said with an eyebrow.

"My dad always said that about women, especially my mom." Crimson said getting a faint memory. "Men usually have to openly show strength, but women hide theirs until you least expect it. It's why the kanji are done with pair of katanas crossed."

"So, when we getting our gear?" Treuo asked.

"Now. I'm putting down the orders as we speak. After that, we're going to train. If we're going to be a bōsōzoku, I think it's fitting I teach you all how to properly fight." Crimson remarked. "And I'll even allow you a bit of access to my materials to get your teams up. That it is, if you're game?"

He got no objections.

-oxo-

(Vermilion City| April 9th | 3:30p.m.)

Within the confines of the gym, Lieutenant Surge had met his match and was completely stomped into the ground. His Raichu was just as sore as they had a good streak of wins going until she showed up. The match was called, and Lt. Surge sighed.

"Yeah, thanks for judging the match, Misato babe." He said returning Raichu.

Misato Katsuragi, or rather Surge, sympathetically told him he did just fine coming over hugging him. The lightning American thanked his days in the military that allowed him to meet his loving wife. Misato, herself, was also ex-military having decided to leave to begin life anew.

"Anyway, I believe this is yours…Miss Ketchum. If you've given me a hell of a match, I can only hope your kid does the same." Lt. Surge said giving Delia the Thunder Badge along with the TM and prize money.

"A pleasure to battle." Delia said returning her Mr. Mime.

"Dad, you see the news?"

The three turned to see a purple-haired young man wearing a leather jacket along, camo tank top, and a similar pair of pants and boots to Surge being trailed by an old stately-looking man dressed in a dark beige suit with a matching bowler hat.

"Vergil, what's up? And Commander Tucker? I thought you were with the doctor." Lt. Surge remarked.

"Finished up quicker than I thought. I was coming in when I saw your son running in. Vergil, my boy, what was on the news?" Tucker asked.

"Some punk kid beat up a bunch of Team Rocket goons." Vergil said. "I mean, yeah, he had his Pokémon, but he actually fought them off with his fists. Now this kid calls out Team Rocket on live TV during an interview, and say he's going to raise an army to fight Team Rocket."

"You can't be serious?" Misato asked dryly.

"I'm dead serious, mom. This Crimson guy has got to have balls of steel to do all of that." Vergil said as Delia raised an eyebrow.

"Crimson fighting Team Rocket again? That boy can't ever have a moment's peace without them. Oh well, at least he's equipped to deal with them, and he's got some good friends by his side." Delia said chipperly before leaving. "Well, I best be going. See ya!"

As she left the gym, a helicopter was near the gym and she recognized the logo. She hurried to grab her things from the center before boarding it.

"So, where we are heading?" She asked the pilot.

"Seacrest. There's a dinner party there celebrate a new resident there, and apparently one of them is paying big for you to show up." The pilot said to Delia's surprise. "Some old guy…Wuncler, was it?"

-oxo-

(Black Dragon Manor, Seacrest, Route 15 | April 9th | 5:45p.m.)

"Man, do I look dapper or what?" Chad said twirling in his black suit.

Teruo had a similar one but sported a green tie. Crimson came down in the same suit he had greeted the town in, but it was fixed up. Still, it looked a bit rough, but it was just how he liked it.

"Boys, tonight I will be welcomed into rich people society." Crimson said with a chuckle. "I almost wish it wasn't the case."

"I could understand. I don't really do suits." Teruo said dusting himself off.

"I wonder how the Kanker's clean up." Chad remarked under his breath. "I always had thought the blonde one was a bit cute even if she hit me with a bat."

"Eh, I prefer the redhead, but Kelsey's the girl for me." Teruo said confidently.

"Personally, I could go for Lee or Marie." Crimson said looking over at the staircase. "Speaking of which, the girls are coming."

The ladies were finally coming down and the boys took in the sights. Kelsey went traditional wearing a red Qi Pao with black leggings, red flats, nails painted red, earrings, and her blue hair done up in a bun. A splash of makeup and Treuo was breathless. As for the Kankers, Chad was right to say they'd clean up nice.

Maylin's hair was straightened as she had a bit of blue eyeshadow over her eyes. She a black strapless dress with a pink skirt. The dress has the seam joining the two sections tapers to a point, which gives the top part of her dress a resemblance to a black heart-shape. She wore pink flats having not grown skilled in using heels.

Marie kept her hair the same, but the eyeshadow was purple. She wore a short, black, asymmetrical, halter neck dress that is split up the right side and has a purple collar. Translucent purple mesh covers her decolletage and back, and decorative purple cover the left side of the dress and continue up the left strap. She had black pumps to go with her black armbands, painted nails, and earrings.

Lee, much to Crimsom's shock, her her curly hair straightened to which it fell to her shoulders. They could see the green eyeshadow over her eyes. She donned a turtleneck sleeveless red dress with her back exposed only covered with black mesh. Hoop earrings, a necklace around her neck, and red high heels completed the look.

Of course, each of them had a purse. Crimson whistled impressed with their look, but Chad shamelessly wolf whistled.

"Well, I think we're ready we go." Crimsom said as Marie quickly had her arm around his.

"And you need a lady to walk into that party with, cutie." Marie said as Lee took the other one. "Hey back off, I called dibs."

"He's too old for you." Lee snapped.

"He's too young for you." Marie snapped.

"Can I have him?" Maylin asked.

"NO!" Lee and Marie snapped.

"Ladies, please take it easy." Crimson asked breaking away. "Flattered that I'm being fought for, but I couldn't pick unless my buddy Chad got a girl first. He had gushed about Maylin."

"He has…" Maylin said blushing. "Ever after I nearly cracked your skull?"

"Joining me would make up for that." Chad said offering his hand to which she took it.

-oxo-

James could only mutter under his breath as he and Jessie sat at a table on the country club with a bit of disguise. The party was to welcome Crimson to the neighborhood. While he was free of the stuffy society, the fact that Crimson took advantage of it to up himself rubbed James the wrong way. And maybe the fact that while James was broke, Crimson grew wealthy off his suffering.

"James, we should just go." Jessie suggested. "Look I get you're mad but confronting him isn't right now isn't going to solve anything. You're just torturing yourself."

"That's the thing. I wasn't aware Jessiebelle changed so much…she used to be adamant about wanting to marry me." James said forlornly.

"You missed being longed for, do you?" Meowth asked dryly.

James was silent on the matter as the doors opening revealing Crimson and his entrouage. Riley whistled.

"Damn, he got bitches on each arm!" Riley whooped. "How he gets Black Dragon bitches already?"

"I'll give him this, he works fast." Huey said with an eye roll as he noted the Black Dragon insignia adorned on their clothes.

"Ah, the man of the hour." Ed I said as Crimson and his crew took a seat. "I see you're already forming your group."

"Of course, Mr. Wuncler." Crimson said taking a seat only to recognize a familiar face. "Delia?"

The Ketchum mother was at the table in a dress that the likes of Jessica Rabbit would wear with a low cut and high slit. It took plenty not to shamelessly stare at her.

"Oh right, I forgot you two know each other already. Delia is my son's escort for the night." Ed I said as Crimson's eyes shifted to Ed III. "Who would have thought a small-town mom was a supermodel?"

He had a sudden desire to grab that rich douchebag and tear his balls off, but he kept calm. As for Crimson was concerned, this was a night to enjoy himself. The food was divine, and they would eat like royalty. In the end, the party was nice mixer.

"So, you're really starting a biker gang, eh? Well, I could offer some investment." Jessiebelle said with a wink.

"Hey, he's our date." Marie said.

"Oh, come now, there's enough of him to go around." Jessiebelle said as James was grinding his teeth. "But I'm not keen on barging on your night."

"Ladies, ladies, please. We can discuss plans after dinner." Crimson said as he finished wrote something on a piece of paper.

Calling over a waiter, he whispered a few words before sliding the server a few Pokédolllars and a note. Jessie and James found dessert brought to their table.

"We did not order this…" James remarked.

"Courtesy for the newcomer."

The server left and the paper was on the table. Meowth took it up reading it before paling.

"He knows we're here." Meowth said quietly as Jessie and James. "But he's not going to do anything. Ceasefire for now."

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop – Goodnight Julia]**

**-[Lemon Time]-**

The dinner party would come to a close as Crimson shifted to having a small soiree back at the mansion until it died down. Crimson was now relaxing in a hot tub a bit winded from the partying as most of his crewmates were all retiring for the night. He could not sense Jessie, James, or Meowth, but was glad for it because he really did not want to leave the room.

"Must have left…" Crimson remarked soaking in the scented water. "This body wash is heavenly."

"I certainly see that." Lee said coming up. "Room for one more?"

"Where's Marie?" Crimson asked raising an eyebrow.

"Downed a bit too much booze and now she's cuddling that croc of yours." Lee said with a snicker.

"Jett, you poor bastard." He thought glumly before twitching as she unzipped her gown letting to fall to the ground. "I…assume you won't be using a swimsuit."

"I don't see as it as an issue, do you?" Lee said slyly undoing her bra.

What Crimson noticed was Lee was "top-heavy", Maylin was "bottom-heavy", and Marie was a near perfect balance. Walking up to the tub, she slid off her panties and eased into the hot tub.

"Never expected I'd ever try a hot tub before." Lee said as Crimson poured himself a glass of champagne.

"I never expected to even end up in any of this." Crimson said downing his drink. "I...mmphh."

Lee had kissed him cutting him off, but he responded in tow. Her hand slinked in the water down below as he broke the kiss.

"Did you expect this?" Lee asked biting her lip.

"Oh, I did. Just not like this…I almost considered it right after I handed you and your sisters, your asses." Crimson said as they both were groping at each other. "But I think I might have been too nice."

"What did you have in mind if you weren't…Aahn…" Lee said before Crimson nipped her neck.

"Lining you three up on the wall on your trailer and taking a turn on each one. Would have had you all watched as I ffuuuckked you senseless…" Crimson said in a heated whisper.

"Cocky bastard thinks we would have bent over for you." Lee whispered. "You sure you have what it takes…"

"That depends on if you want to defer the main event or delay the inevitable." Crimson said as Lee smirked.

"That depends on if you want to do it in the tub." Lee cooed.

Not wanting to mess up the hot tub, Crimson got himself and Lee out. Of course, Lee found herself against the lain on the table with Crimson having a wicked grin on his face getting off his shorts. They eyed each other up as Lee was excited about the throbbing fleshy sword.

"I hope you don't mind a bit of carpet." Lee said sleepishly. "And don't worry about condoms, birth control."

"If I did, I would have spoken up about it. It pokes out your shorts." Crimson remarked coming right over her. "Not going to stop me, though."

Wet orange curls covered the skin above her damp twat, forming a healthy bush that was not contained to hide. He wasn't surprised her underarms were the same case. Crimson did not have the time to sightsee and he grinded against her. He took aim and rammed it in getting her to squeal.

"Easy, you're a big one." Lee breathed out as Crimson hissed, "And you're tight."

Outside, Morticia was floating about with Lee's Weezing and Arcanine looking for their trainer.

"I can feel it. Crim's near." Morticia said as Arcanine sniffed around.

He whined and Weezing asked what was wrong.

"I smell them…and it smells like she's fucking him." Arcanine said turning around. "I don't need to see that again."

She could hear the slapping, heavy breathing, and her trainer's voice asking if Lee wanted more. SMACK!

"Oh, Crimson! That's it, keep it coming!"

Arcanine did not know exactly how active Lee was, but he knew he did want to see a primal mess again. Morticia followed suit and Weezing awkwardly followed. They could hear Lee's wet cheeks clapping and slapping on Crimson as they walked down the hall. Stumbling about sloshed, Marquesha and Rhint could hear it as well.

"That's my boy!" Rhint cheered. "Man, everyone around here getting their nuts."

"You can't handle this." Marquesha said as he leered over at her. "Your tiny turtle dick ain't shit."

"Try me, bitch! I dare you!" Rhint said.

Back inside, Crimson kept an even pace in plowing Lee making sure he got his hands full of her mounds while Lee used her arms to hold him close as the table rattled. Lee was apparently the type to squirt and Crimson was close.

"I'm…" Crimson said as Lee held him tighten. "fffuucckkk."

Her own orgasm caught her by surprise, and as Crimson bucked up into her. With his hands massaging her breasts, he blew his load into her. She cried with a pleasure that Crimson felt immense euphoria. For Lee, the pleasure running through her body was a pleasant surprise. As he stumbled into a chair next to her, his seed spilling from her, she reached down to run a finger along either side of her own slit, almost as if taking inventory.

"Yeesh, you were saving up." Lee said taking note.

"First time with actual sex, Lee. And I hope you didn't lie about the birth control." Crimson remarked.

"Of course not, all of us took birth control." Lee remarked as she got on shaky legs. "Though Marie just not need it."

"Lee, I don't want to ungodly cheesy, but I really do think you look better when your eyes are visible." Crimson said getting his wet shorts.

"You're not the first to say that." Lee said slyly.

"Done this before?" He asked.

"Two others. You're the best one yet." Lee said brushing aside her hair. "Maybe you might get another shot."

**-[Lemon End]-**

Crimson would make his way to his room ignoring that Rhint was humping Marquesha right outside the door. He was too tired. He could hear a few moans and voices.

"So, everyone's getting some tonight. That's goo…" Crimson said before remembering Marie. "I…nah, she's fine."

Crimson went to bed.

**[Music Ends]**

-o-

(Black Dragon Manor, Seacrest, Route 25| April 19th | 8:30a.m.)

The next morning was awkward for some and not for others. Teruo looked like he won the lottery and Kelsey kept clinging to his arm. Chad had nutted up and Maylin was pleased with him. As for Marie, well…she and Jett would have taken what happened between them to grave. Too embrassing to tell.

-o-

(Black Dragon Manor, Seacrest, Route 25| April 16th | 9:30a.m.)

One week. Crimson found himself ready to go back on the road. This time, he had set up the rules for Team Black Dragon and creed. One of things that surprised everyone was the rule that all members were required to nickname some of their Pokémon. Crimson thought it would promote better bonds. He had trained the team in how to fight and laid the groundwork to self-teach. His fellow Dragons even made new additions to the team. What surprised him was Luna, the Kung-Fu Killer Wolf Bitch, was not only active but wanted to help train the rest his teammates. He had made sure to ready himself to head on the road looking in the mirror at his new look.

A black tokkōfuku combat jacket with the symbol of the Black Dragon on the back with dark red cuffs and collar, a mesh undershirt, lime green haramaki around the stomach for support and his sword, black fingerless gloves, dark track pants with twin red lines down the sides, and red sneakers. He planned to keep the jacket at a trademark look but mix up everything else. Putting his avatior shades, making sure his weights were in place, he got his gear before going downstairs having already eaten.

His Pokémon all waited for him downstairs ready and raring to go.

"Crimson, Jessiebelle's brought something for you." Morticia said handing him an envelope.

"Where's the others?" Crimson asked curiously.

"Teruo and Kelsey are going around Route 25 battling a few trainers. Chad's off with Maylin training. Marie seemed to be in a rush to help Lee with their new trailer. She's been acting weird about Jett. Avoiding him." Kimiko said eyeing Jett.

"Ah, I'll call them later. Let's see what Jessiebelle got me." Crimson said excitedly opening it to find a key. "A key and a note that says to come outside?"

He went through the door and Crimson's face lit like it was Christmas. A bike…no a motorcycle. But not just any old bike. Jessiebelle went through the effort to give him a replica of Shotaro Kaneda's bike from Akira. It probably did not have the high-tech stuff that the real deal had, but nothing a bit of his know-how could not make later on. The bike did not have the sitckers instead have a black shillouette of a Mega Charizard X on the sides.

"Yes, just yes." Crimson said running up to it.

"The leader of the group has to have the best bike. It's a replica that was planned for an Akira live-action movie but fell through. My dad's a bit of a gear head and had been modifying that thing for years before moving on to other projects." Jessiebelle remarked. "I figured that you'd need it more than me."

"Thanks. I…there's something I need to ask of you. A bit of a favor. I wrecked this friend's bike. Misty…you know her, the Gym Leader. Maybe, you could help me replace it." Crimson asked.

"Consider it done, but there's something I want in return." Jessiebelle requested. "By any chance, do you have means to get to the St. Anne?"

Crimson said as he returned his Pokémon saying he did not only to be handed a ticket for it. She wanted him to join her on that cruise because she was going to train and wanted him to battle her.

"A luxury cruise and a fight? You got yourself a deal!" Crimson said revving up his engine. "Well then, I'll be seeing you!"

Crimson took off to leave town as Jessiebelle had a bit of a smirk. She had Pokémon to obtain and train.

* * *

(A/N: 30th chapter has come at least. I've pumped out 30 chapters for this fic just a few months ago. Team Black Dragon is born. And you're getting a chapter to cover the explanation for how this new gang works. No, new stats for the main leads. Instead, you're getting the stats for the Black Dragons. (Now this is going to only have to happen, just this once as I want to give you all an idea of what we're working with. Oh, seeing that a week went by, some of them have one new addition to their team.) Lastly, as for Jessiebelle, I'm going to leave it up to the fan who can answer this trivia question first. Winner gets to decide the rest of Jessiebelle's team. They have to be under Level 40 and no Legendaries.)

_[In Kanto Route 25, there are 11 Pokémon that can be caught there are not Pokémon from Kanto. Which ones?]_

**Chad |**

**Arbok Lv 31 (Male) | Nickname: Chang**

**Ability: Shed Skin**

**Moves: Iron Tail, Toxic, Sludge Bomb, Crunch, Dig, ?**

**Sandslash Lv 32 (Male) | Nickname: Dust **

**Ability: Sand Rush**

**Moves: Crush Claw, Sand Tomb, Posion Jab, Stone Edge, Earth Power, ?**

**Vespiqueen Lv 26 (Female) | Nickname: Queen Vibe**

**Ability: Pressure**

**Moves: Attack Order, Defense Order, Heal Order, Sludge Bomb, Air Slash, ?**

**-x-**

**Teruo |**

**Raticate Lv 30 (Male) | Nickname: Montarey **

**Ability: Hustle**

**Moves: Crunch, Quick Attack, Shock Wave, Focus Energy, Return, ?**

**Arbok Lv 31 (Male) | Nickname: Adderman **

**Ability: Shed Skin**

**Moves: Posion Tail, Toxic, Venoshock, Crunch, Thunderbolt, ?**

**Buizel Lv 25 (Female) | Nickname: Lei **

**Ability: Swift Swim**

**Moves: Ice Punch, Aqua Jet, Rain Dance, Brick Break, ?**

**-x-**

**Kelsey |**

**Nidoking Lv 29 | Nickname: Vic**

**Ability: Rivarly**

**Moves: Sludge Wave, Bulldoze, Drill Run, Ice Beam, Horn Drill, ?**

**Nidoqueen Lv 31 | Nickname: Vix**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Moves: Super Fang, Double Kick, Poison Jab, Poison Tail, Thunder Punch, ?**

**Gyarados Lv 30 (Female) | Nickname: Jordynne**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Moves: Water Pulse, Ice Fang, Thunderbolt, Dragon Tail, Rain Dance, ?**

**-x-**

**Maylin Kanker |**

**Arcanine Lv 30 (Male) | Name: Muttley **

**Ability: Flash Fire**

**Moves: Fire Fang, Solarbeam, Crunch, Extreme Speed, Morning Sun, ?**

**Mightyena Lv 30 (Male) | Name: Thrasher**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Moves: Crunch, Dark Pulse, Take Down, Shadow Ball, Thunder Fang, ?**

**Slowpoke Lv 28 (Female) | Name: Lowena**

**Ability: Own Tempo**

**Moves: Yawn, Dream Eater, Water Pulse, Confusion, Flamethrower, ?**

**-x-**

**Marie Kanker |**

**Rhyhorn Lv 31 (Male) | Name: Edward (Double D)**

**Ability: Lightning Rod**

**Moves: Thunderbolt, Giga Impact, Rock Tomb, Bulldoze, Ice Fang, ?**

**Golbat Lv 32 (Female) | Name: Edith**

**Ability: Inner Focus**

**Moves: Supersonic, Posion Fang, Mega Drain, Leech Life, Wing Attack, ?**

**Gyarados Lv 30 (Male) | Name: Big Ed**

**Ability: Intimidate **

**Moves: Ice Fang, Brine, Crunch, Dark Pulse, Dragon Pulse, ?**

**-x-**

**Lee Kanker |**

**Steelix Lv 35 (Male) | Name: Dick Steel**

**Ability: Rock Head**

**Moves: Dragon Breath, Flash Canon, Sand Tomb, Sandstorm, Hyper Beam, ?**

**Weezing Lv 34 (Male) | Name: Cyanide **

**Ability: Levitate **

**Moves: Poison Gas, Sludge Bomb, Thunderbolt, Double Hit, Self-Destruct, ?**

**Arcanine Lv 31 (Male) | Name: Eddy **

**Ability: Flash Fire**

**Moves: Thunder Fang, Fire Blast, Crunch, Flamethrower, Double Kick, ?**

**Poliwrath Lv 29 (Male) | Name: Spitz**

**Ability: Water Absorb**

**Moves: Hydro Pump, Wake Up Slap, Mud Bomb, Brick Break, Poison Jab, ?**


	31. Of Battling Brothers and Cruising Capes

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

_**Indigo Iliad**_

_Chapter 31: Of Battling Brothers and Cruising Capes_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Cerulean Cape, Route 25| April 16th | 9:30a.m.)

Crimson raced across the road on his new wheels enjoying the breeze through the air as he could see the cape up ahead. Before a spike of energy got him to drift to a stop.

"Odd, a Pokémon and human's energy near on the same wavelength almost like they were mer-BILL!" Crimson thought turning into the soft grass.

He trailed the energy to sense Bill in the body of a Clefairy being pecked at by a Fearow. Revving his bike, Crimson sped up scooping Bill and speeding away as that Fearow gave chase. Eyeing a puddle, Crimson sped for it to splashing the mangy bird in the face to which it hit a tree face first.

"Thanks..." Bill wheezed.

"Be lucky that I sensed your tangled energy. But later…let's get you home." Crimson said driving ahead.

-o-

(Ruin Valley, Six Island| April 16th | 9:30a.m.)

"So, this is Kassai Institute? To think that this place used to be the place of a crime family." Joe remarked looking over the place.

Ruin Valley still have some of its natural charm, only for a lot more foot traffic of various students walking around with their Pokémon. Joe could not help but feel both wary and nostalgic even if he hated most of his time in school. Rusty was a lighter case of this. Joe eyed the uniforms.

The students of Kassai wore a dark blue jacket with a light gray outline around the edges, a black undershirt and a white band around their left arm. Females had blue and black checkered skirts, whereas the male had a pair of black trousers.

"Ok, the uniform looks kind of cool. Especially, the jackets. I could totally go for one…maybe in white." Joe thought.

Rusty and Joe realized they would stick out due to their clothes as both of them were wearing the clothes they won the tournament. Eyes were on them as Nox and Tobirama sweatdropped.

"Joe, what do we do?" Rusty asked in near whisper.

Joe swallowed his fear and brashly asked what they all are staring at.

"Yo, Joe. It's Toji." Suzuhara said coming up with Kensuke in tow. "Never thought I'd see you here. Coming to join the school like us?"

"Hell no. Never ever again, it's the traveling life for me. Me and Rusty vs the world." Joe said sharply. "Rusty and I are here to challenge the leader."

"And how many badges you got then?" Kensuke asked.

"Two." Rusty said proudly. "We both got two."

Several students snicker, others facepalm, or give them pitying looks.

"What? The Goregous Badge wasn't all an easy win." Rusty said as that got student's attention.

"You fought Lady Selphy and won?!" Suzuhara said as a smirk Joe showed off the badge.

"So, about the leader?" Joe asked.

"She's not in at the moment, but we could take the time to catch up." Kensuke remarked. "We got some news for you."

-o-

(Bill's Cottage, Cerulean Cape, Route 25| April 16th | 10:00 a.m.)

"Thank you so much, chief!" Bill said coming out of his machine back his human form.

Crimson benoted to himself that Bill had looked more in line with game and manga counterpart. Brown ruffled hair and brown eyes. Though, he noticed a streak of green hair in that brown mop. Bill's Alakazam rolled his eyes at Bill.

"I told you connecting the Cell Separation System to your PC was a bad idea." Alakazam said as rolled with it.

"I take it this happens often." Crimson said dryly.

"I figured you'd be spooked by the talking Pokémon." Bill said amused.

"Nah, I got tech that translates Pokémon speak. Plus, I met a Pokémon who could do the same like Alakazam. Too bad, he's a Team Rocket prick." Crimson said sounding bitter at the end. "Either way, name's Crimson."

"Oh, I know who you are already. Your father and I did business before. He helped with CSS. Nice to finally meet you Crimson." Bill said kindly. "And my partner here is Gen."

"Bill, not to kill the mood, but I've been noticing some shady figures prowling around. I believe they might be of Team Rocket." Gen said worriedly as Crimson sensed a familiar prescene.

Crimson immediately shushed everyone and whispered for them to get down. Crimson rushed to the window peering out to see Domino walking by laughing to herself.

"I can't believe they put Midori of a squad of those two dunderheads there to find some giant-sized Pokémon." Domino said chuckling to herself as she went down the road.

They could hear the start of a car as she drove away, and Crimson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good, she's done. Trust me, that woman may not have Pokémon, but she's dangerous…." Crimson said with a sigh of relief.

"Is she really?" Bill asked.

"Bill, I sense a dark aura in her. The boy is right." Gen said as Crimson cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to have to deal with these Team Rocket bastards." Crimson said steeled.

"Wait, before you do, have these." Bill said giving Crimson a pair of tickets. "Tickets to that cruise ship, the S.S. Anne, it's in Vermilion City. Its passengers are all trainers! They invited me to their party, but I can't stand fancy do's. Why don't you go instead of me? Take a girl with ya and enjoy the seas. They'll be stopping at Hina Island, and they'll have another ship returning to Kanto there for these not on the World Tour. Take it up and spend your summer in style." Bill said with a wink.

"Thanks, Bill. I owe you one." Crimson said taking them up. "Stay safe."

Crimson had raced off for the beach leaving Bill to watch him go.

-o-

(Kassai Insistute, Six Island| April 16th | 10:10 a.m.)

"Holy shit, so things back at the old hellhole are coming apart." Joe remarked.

"Yeah and I damn well know why. Verdant's flown the coop." Suzuhara mused.

The boys sat in the cafetria munching on a few snacks as they talked. Joe was shocked to hear that Verdant left, but Rusty spoke up.

"No, that makes sense." Rusty remarked. "Think about it. We beat her best and bright students, humiliated her on live television, and Giselle has left the school. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she left to rethink her life choices."

"Oh wow, that was rather insightful." Kensuke said impressed.

"You think she'll get arrested?" Suzuhara asked.

"Nah. One, I doubt that Verdant just up and left. She had to have made a deal with the cops. If I had to guess, the cops are just waiting for Sanzandora to give herself enough rope to hang herself." Joe said coldly. "Much as I hated the bitch, I did always did want to battle Verdant."

-o-

(Cerulean Cape, Route 25| April 16th | 10:05 a.m.)

**[Cues: Sonic Advance OST: Neo Green Hill Zone Act 2]**

What a sight was what Crimson thought he returned his bike into its new capsule. He was rather glad that he had those making traveling easier. He eyed the beach taking it in even a bit glad he had a place in Seacrest to make it easier to come here. Of course, Bill had a neat little cliff next to his home. Crimson had changed for the beach sporting blue **camo cargo shorts**, an opened blue **Alola shirt, **his usual Avatior shades, and sandals. His Mega Band was still on his wrist as he sought a spot on the beach to set up shop.

Elsewhere, a squad of Rockets were dealing with new duties with the leader of them fuming internally.

"Can't believe we have to pull a recon job here. The beach is meant for relaxation, not observation duty." Grumbled a green-haired female Rocket grunt as she led a squad of two similar-gendered grunts towards their destination.

She hated that her boss glared at her like she was a mere Rattata concerning the failure of the previous missions, both at Mt. Moon and Seacrest. Normally, this wouldn't be a bad thing as she still had her job and was getting what would be an easy assignment...if it wasn't for the fact that recon duty was meant for the lowliest of grunts within the organization. Being assigned to it spoke volumes about how her boss felt about her at the moment. And to make things worse for her, she ended up being paired with the other screw ups. Most of her squadmates had ended up arrested at the mountain or at Seacreast. Given she was a squad leader, this did not look good for her.

With a sigh as she glanced at the sandy shore in the distance, she mutters "It's so nice and sunny out today. If it wasn't for the fact the boss wants us to scope out this place, I'd be taking the day off to enjoy the sand, surf and sun."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, nya." Commented a purplish black-haired grunt with a sigh of her own. "But when the boss gives us a mission, we have to do it. Or at least make it look like we did it."

As she looked at the beach, a black-haired grunt says "It's a shame we can't just do recon duty down at the beach while enjoying it at the same time. Damn, it's a good fucking day out. Midori, can't we just enjoy the beach?"

"No Turbine! Giovanni trusted me to lead this mission and we'll do it! I don't see Nyancy complaining." Midori said firmly.

"Nyaaaa, but it's hot!" Nyancy whined. "Why can't we go down and enjoy the beach? The boss said to do recon, and besides wouldn't we be drawing attention if we just stick around like this. They'll think we're perverts of something."

Midori firmly said no, only to notice a figure on the beach.

"Ugh, it's that kurombo brat again. That fucker's the reason I'm stuck with you two useless bitches." Midori snarled.

"Well fuck you too." Nyancy said under her breath.

"Look at him, fucker's sitting pretty. I say we get the jump on him. His broken body at the boss's feet will get me a promotion." Midori said darkly.

"Yeah, no." Turbine said shaking her head.

"Nuh-uh." Nyancy said agreeing with Turbine.

Both of them had some actual sense to realize they would not win against him. Midori did not and saw it as cowardice.

"Fine, I'll go on my own and deal with him. If you insist on being chickenshits…" Midori said before ranting not noticing Crimson was walking up towards her.

"Uh, boss? About the boy…" Turbine said.

"What about that fucking kurombo?!" Midori screamed as Crimson cleared his throat. "I…."

"I remember you…from the mountain and from Seacrest. I'd ask your name, but…" Crimson said before smashing his fist into her face sending her face-first into the sand. "I don't care."

"What are you two idiots doing? Help me!" Midori demanded.

"I would...but you called me useless. So, I will continue to be useless." Nyancy said as Turbine took a smoke break.

Midori tried to apolgize only to get a cigarette butt flicked on her face. In the end, Midori was knocked out, restrained, and Kimiko flew off to Bill's with a message to call for Officer Jenny to get her.

"Thanks for not stepping in." Crimson said kindly.

"Eh, it's no issue." Turbine said with a shrug. "I pick the battles I know I could win. I doubt a Mangeton could land a hit before you burn it."

"And I heard what you did with Domino. Anyone willing to fight her and live to get her enthused…well you have to some major brass balls." Nyancy remarked slyly.

"That I do in spades." Crimson said. "So, what will you two do now?"

"We'll deal with that later. For now, let's hit the beach." Turbine said with a wink. "Name's Turbine, kid. The whelp next to you that's a little bit older than you is Nyancy."

**[Cues: Sonic Adventure DX Music: UNKNOWN FROM M.E. (Instrumental)]**

Crimson found himself on the beach with a cute girl and a hardy woman, all because he punched an annoyance in the face. At the moment, their Pokémon were all out and about enjoying the sand and sea. He was surprised Jett was so willing to swim along with Rhint. Nyancy opted for a one-piece Persian themed swimsuit, whereas Turbine had a blank tankini.

"Mushrooms, Crimson?" Chuka offered as a few had grown on her.

"Eh, why not?" Crimson said plucking a few before biting down on one.

"Are you sure those are safe to eat?" Nyancy asked.

"It's fine. A bit of a boost in energy, but it's all good. Want one?" Crimson asked offering.

"I'll pass. I don't do shrooms. It's how I lost my uncle. Ate some, thought he could Zapdos, and tried to wrestle a Jellicent. Didn't end well." Nyancy said with a shudder as Turbine took it up.

"Why thank you then, sugah." Turbine said munching down.

"I gotta ask though, what brings someone like you to up and flip off Team Rocket?" Nyancy asked as they watched the ocean come in and recede.

"Simple. I like kicking scumbags' faces in." Crimson said plainly. "It's why I started Team Black Dragon."

"Wait, you were serious?!" Nyancy said as he produced the bandana with his logo.

"Yup, a real biker gang." Crimson said confidently. "Though, I have to ask what you two did to end in Team Rocket."

"My family has a shared power of ailouroeidíkinesis, feline manipulation. I can hypnotize cats or anything cat-like to do my bidding along with communicate with them. I came to Kanto for a fresh start to get away from Unova, but I sort of ran low on funds. So, I was using my powers to have my and wild Meowth steal for me. I made the mistake of using my power to overtake the boss's Persian to steal his Rolex. After his admins beat the shit out of me, it was either join them or get my kneecaps broken." Nyancy said awkwardly.

Turbine laughed at this before admitting something similar.

"I used to be apart of a small three-man motorcycle gang. We terrorized the highways, but we made a fatal mistake of targeting the boss. He was…monstrously strong with his Pokémon." Turbine said with a shudder. "We didn't stand a chance."

"I will soon enough. Not now, but soon." Crimson said determined.

"Well, you're certainly on your way. I heard you beat Ariana." Turbine said stretching a bit. "Oh man, she got shit for it. You know, kid. I've been meaning to ask. You got for room for a biker wanting to get on the road again."

"Tell you what, how about I answer that after a swim? Let's just enjoy the day." Crimson said racing for the water.

-o-

(Kassai Insistute, Six Island| April 16th | 10:30 a.m.)

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection – The Matter's Settled]**

Rusty and Joe found themselves standing in front of the Gym Leader and headmistress of this school, Sofia Giras, in her office. She was a pale, fit, and firm young lady with purple hair done up in a professional yet large bun with a bit of fringe and green piercing eyes. She wore a pair of stud earrings that hid a Key Stone in the right ear, a burgundry skirt suit with light red stockings, a old Kantonian overcoat draped off her shoulders with a rank insignia of a Champion. And black high heels. Her nails are long, and painted red. She also wore rose-colored lipstick.

"Aren't you a little young to be a headmistress?" Joe asked. "Not saying you can't but…I'm just impressed."

"Hard work and decidation got me far. Plus, I love my work." Sofia said kindly. "I am Sofia Giras, the Six Island Gym Leader. Selphy informed me of your request to battle. However, given your small number of badges, you won't be fighting me for the badge."

"So, who will we be fighting then?" Rusty asked.

"Well, you'll find out come noon." Sofia said. "Get ready."

Time would pass and, across Kanto (and nearby Jotho), a broadcast was made. Crimson, Turbine, Nyancy were all having lunch at Bill's who had the television on. Ash, Giselle, and Brock were at a sports bar in Beige Town. And the students of Pokémon Tech were watching out of a mix of curiosity and to survey their rival school. Shinji and Asuka happened to be watching as well wherever they were. On the grand outdoor arena, the match was made.

"Ahem, today marks the official Sixth Island Gym Battle between our Gym Trainers who will stand in my stead given the badge count, Kensuke Aida and Toji Suzuhara. They will fight against the challengers, Joe Rogers and Rusty Beige. Being that the challengers has two badges each, both trainers on my side are restricted to three Pokémon each. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Now, trainers. Let's make a grand show!" Sofia said singaling for them to begin.

**[Cues: GlitchxCity - Pokémon Gold and Silver: Kanto Gym Leader Remix ]**

"Verde, come on out!" Suzuhara said sending the Verdant Pokémon, Leafeon.

"Nigiri, take the stage!" Joe said while thinking, "I just hope she ain't mad I boxed her."

Nigiri's first action was hug Joe affectionately while Joe whined for her to focus on the battle.

"We can talk later, Nigiri." Joe said blushing.

"Can we call you a ladies' man now?" Kensuke said cheekily.

"Yes, he can." Nigiri said suggestively.

"Eat a dick and just send out your Pokémon!" Joe yelled redfaced.

"Oh, all right, Shine, let's go!" Kensuke said sending a Shiny Sylveon.

"Reminds me…of Verdant's." Rusty said offhandedly.

"Funny, you should mention her, but we'll explain later." Kensuke said as Rusty steeled himself.

Flipping his hat back, he sent out Lumi. The Alolan Ninetales let out a yip giving off cold air from its body.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute and fluffy!" A student said excitedly.

"Verde, Sunny Day!" Suzuhara said as Verde's eyes glowed as the sun's rays intensified.

"Why the heck you had to do that for? It's already hot enough!" Lumi whined from the heat.

"I concur! I'd ought to freeze you for this!" Nigiri bellowed.

_{"Smart move. They're making sure to cut down their advantage. Cost them a turn, but Leafeon might be able to tank an attack." Crimson said observing this battle closely.}_

_{"You're always like this…calucating, huh?" Turbine remarked.}_

_{"I was…a graduate on that school. Considering I was an early grad, I had to have a good head on my shoulders." Crimson said heartily.}_

"Shine, Weather Ball!" Kensuke said as Rusty twitched.

Shine took a breath as the sphere forming in her mouth ingiting into flames at contact with the hot air.

"Nigiri, counter it with Water Pulse!" Joe said as Rusty recalled Lumi.

Nigiri brought her hands together taking particles from the air forming a sphere of water between them before leaping at Shine bringing their attacks to a clash.

"Nox, get in there!" Rusty said getting his Houndoom out.

"Shit! I forgot he had that!" Suzuhara thought with a bit of panic.

"Nox, Inferno! Take aim and help Nigiri out!" Rusty said surprising the crowd.

Nox releases a stream of purple and blue fire from his mouth as Nigiri dropped to the ground ducking in time for Shine to get sorched with flames.

"Nigiri, roll out of the way and use Sweet Kiss!" Joe said as Nigri tumbled.

Rolling out of the way, she blew a kiss at Verde, releasing a pink lip-shaped wave that slapped Verde into slumber. Shine was stuck with a burn and Verde was passed out asleep.

"Nigiri, come back!" Joe said returning her before sending out Edgar, "Edgar, let's make this a party!"

"Well I'll be, he's fully evolved now." Kensuke said adjusting his glasses. "Well then, Shine, Psyshock on Edgar!"

"Oh fuaaaugghh!" Edgar said as he was bombarded with pink energy from Shine's eyes.

"Nox, Inferno! Deal with the sleeping Leafon!" Rusty said as Nox prepared it.

"I don't think so! Shine, defend Verde with Moon Blast!" Kensuke remarked.

"Crap! That energy from the pink one…uh, plant guy! Help me!" Nox said as Edgar staggered a bit.

Verde fired and Rusty had Nox fire his attack at Verde's leaving a harsh dust cloud. Rusty had an idea in mind.

"Nox, use Smog and mix it with the cloud of smoke!" Rusty said as Nox barked in response.

He opened his mouth releasing a thick putrid black fog mixing with the dust cloud.

_{"The fool poisoned his own partner in the process." Asuka said sourly.}_

_{"Sweetheart, you're forgetting that Edgar's a Poison-type and immune." Shinji said dryly as Asuka facepalmed.}_

Funny enough that several students were having the type not process in their minds. If not to make matters worse, Verde awoke from sleep only to end up poisoned before could clearly. Shine had taken damage and had to asl contend with reeling from the burns from earlier. The poison cloud wasn't helping those wounds.

"Damn it…I don't think I can keep going. Fucking burns. Fucking Poison. Fucking mutt!" Shine said panting.

"Hey, screw you too!" Nox growled out.

"I…oh Arecus, there's goes my legs." Shine said before fainting.

A combination Venoshock and Smog attack had put Verde down. Both returned their Pokémon before sending out their next ones. Suzuhara send out a Persian while Kensuke surprised everyone with a Slowking. That was worth getting the Dex out for Rusty.

"_Slowking, the Royal Pokémon and one of the final forms of Slowpoke. It has incredible intellect and intuition. Whatever the situation, it remains calm and collected thanks to Shellder injecting poison into it's head. It's one of the few Pokémon that fully understand and possiby speak the human language." _Dex Tashigi said Rusty put it away.

"How do you do?" Slowking said calmly.

"A Water/Psychic Pokémon? Piss, I'm risking it with Edgar out here." Joe thought. "Might as well return him. I need to even the score."

Joe returned Edgar knowing he was not in a good position at the moment. He was going to have to go for out and send out Tobirama who took a fighting stance. Nox was returned and Midori was sent back out.

**[Cues: Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu & Eevee OST – Gym Leader Battle]**

"Man, still can't believe your Kakuna's all grown up." Kensuke said nostalgic. "But I have my doubt it'll even scar my Slowking."

"You wanna bet?!" Rusty/Midori said at the same time.

"Kensuke, you dumbass. Now he'll make sure you're defeated. Might as well deal with the Persian." Joe thought before saying, "Tobriama, Double Team! Surround Persian!"

"Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Tobirama said he made a multiple of clones surrounding the Classy Cat Pokémon.

"More targets for me to slash!" Persian boasted.

"Fine, then. Persian, slash through those clones." Suzuhara remarked.

"Midori, it's time. Mega Evolve and use Giga Drain!" Rusty said activated his Mega Band.

Kensuke had not realized both Joe and Rusty had one until now and Mega Midori was looking ready to deliver pain. In her Mega form, Midori handled Giga Drain differently. She flies in circles above Slowking for the entire duration of the attack. Her body glows green, leaving behind a turquoise trail of energy that forms a ring. Once the ring is completed, her eyes glow red with green static from the circle hitting Slowking, draining its energy and making her body glow green.

"Slowking, break free with Flamethrower!" Kensuke said as Slowking spewed fire out of his mouth.

"Iron Defense, dodge and tank it!" Rusty said as Midori use Iron Defense as she was grazed by it.

Meanwhile, Tobirama was playing defense pissing off both Pokémon and trainer.

"But Toji, the real one is right in front of you." Joe teased.

"Bullshit! It's a clone." Suzuhara said as Persian was cursing every foul word in the book.

"Yo, Rusty. Let's team up and commence the Pollution Prodecure." Joe said as Rusty looked over.

"Already? Well, might as well show a bit of my cunning. Midori, fly into the air." Rusty said as Midori flew up dodging repeated Flamethrowers.

"Tobirama, jump up on her back!" Joe remarked as Tobirama leapt up.

"Ready to launch!" Midori/Tobirama said as Persian shouted, "Launch what!"

"Do it, Pollution Procedure!" Joe/Rusty said as Midori sprayed the opposing side of the arena with Toxic.

Tobirama littered his Toxic Spikes as well forcing Persian and Slowking into a corner. They could attack, but they were at risk for poison.

{_"Clever bastards!" Sanzandora spat in disguist.}_

"Impressive. You took full advantage of the enclosed arena to force my students into a corner and give them an extra kick for more nature. How Pokémon Tech failed to foster your talent is beyond me." Sofia said kindly. "Though, I could see few ways to counter it…this double tactic is fairly effective."

It was rather inwardly pleased for both boys to get praise, no actual praise, from a teacher.

"Slowking/Persian, use Scald/Water Pulse to wash away the poison!" Kensuke/Suzuhara said as their Pokémon readied their water attacks.

"Joe, I got this, but I'm going to need you to have Tobi use Water Shuriken on my signal." Rusty whispered.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection - The Heroes of Hoenn (3rd Generation Hero Theme)]**

Joe nodded as Tobirama leapt into the air as Slowking and Persian used their water attacks to try to wash the poison attack.

"Midori, let's make sparks fly!" Rusty said dramatically. "Electroweb!"

Students clamored in shock that Beedrill could even learn that move as Slowking had the look of dread. Midori created an orange-yellow orb of electricity in each of her stringers. She fired them downward to which they transformed into a circular yellow electrical net that was coming down fast.

"Fuck! Move!" Persian screamed only for them to slip and fall onto the arena.

"You just had to wash away the posion not realizing…" Rusty said as the net slammed down on both Slowking and Persian electrocuting. "That it would make the ground around them slick. You fell right into my trap card. Midori, Venoshock!"

"Kyaa!" Midori said slamming down her stingers on the net doubling up damage. "Ready, Tobi?"

"More than ever!" Tobirama screamed. "Joe, give the order!"

"Water Shruiken! Finish it off!" Joe said as Tobirama formed a shuriken of water launching it down at the downed opponents causing an explosion.

**[Music Ends]**

Midori had flown Tobirama out onto which they did take some splash damage but would be able to fight another day. The smoke cleared and there lay the twitching defeated bodies of Slowking and Persian.

"Slowking and Persian are unable to battle! Trainers, send out your final Pokémon." Sofia remarked.

Kensuke and Suzuhara realized if they wanted to turn the tide that they were going to take it to the air.

**[Cues: Pokemon HeartGold/SoulSilver - Battle! Kanto Gym Leader Music]**

"All right, let's go Pidgeot/Skarmory!" Kensuke/Suzuhara said sending their airborne Pokémon.

Joe and Rusty both returned their Pokémon, before sending their fliers out. Alta Maria chirped a merry tune while Agate let out an excited howl.

"Game point, Joe. Shall we rush them?" Rusty asked his compadre.

"We shall. Merrily. I do want me that badge. In fact, let's not dwaddle." Joe said.

"Pidgeot, Aerial Ace that cloud of fluff!" Kensuke said as Pidgeot landed a critical.

"Skarmory, Icy Wind!" Suzuhara said as Skarmory's wings glowed a chilly blue.

Skarmory flaps its wings and waves of sparkling blue snow comes out of its body going towards them with both Alta and Agate shivering.

"Alta Maria, counter it with Heat Wave!" Rusty said as Alta Maria responded, "Let's crank up the heat!"

Hot winds clashed cold winds leaving "rain" to drizzle down on the arena. Kensuke had Pidgeot use Steel Wing, but Joe was about remind him of how open it left Pidgeot. Activating his Mega Band, Agate began to glow.

"Agate, Mega Evolve and use Bite!" Joe said as Agate said, "Let's get it started!"

With a bright flash, Mega Agate was formed. Her eyes turned green and her body begins to gain bits of stone. She grew larger in size and sprouts jagged black spikes all over her body: five spikes at the wrist joint of each wing replacing her hands, three small spikes along her tail, one spike on each ear, and a long spike on her chin. The spike on her back and her rear talons have also become black and stony. Rocky plates cover her eyebrows and the corners of her jaw. Similar stone ornaments are present on her chest on its torso: two small ridges flanking a longer ridge.

"_Mega Aerodactyl - The power of Mega Evolution has completely restored its genes. The rocks on its body are harder than diamond. When it Mega Evolves, it becomes more vicious than ever before. Some say that's because its excess of power is causing it pain. I suggest you wrap this up, stupid!_" Dex Stocking said rudely.

"Rarrgh!" Agate said blazing ahead. "Come on, you lousy overgrown bird!"

Agate opens her mouth and creates a red and black aura shaped like a set of teeth, which then bites down on Pidgeot.

"_Seems Agate's learned Crunch._" Dex Stocking said.

"Skarmory, Flash Cannon! Get Agate off Pidgeot!" Suzuhara said as Skarmory fired a mettalic colored beam at her.

"Agate, Iron Head and fly through it!" Joe said as Agate's body becomes surrounded by a white aura, making it seem black and white.

"Come on come on, bring on the pain!" Agate said slamming into the beam slowly flying through it.

"Alta, raise a tune and blast the speakers with Hyper Voice!" Rusty said making an air guitar pose.

Alta took a breath and sing blasting sound waves.

"DO RA ME FA SO LA TI…DAHHHH!" Alta screeched as the force blasted Pidgeot into the wall.

"You're singing is good, but please stop! My ears!" Pidgeot pleaded.

Agate was inching closer to Skarmory as Alta Maria let up the attack and Pidgeot fell to the ground out cold leaving Skarmory left.

"Alta, if you can, please wrap this up." Rusty said politely. "Sing us a song!"

Alta flew in and sing a little song to Skarmory.

"I know a song that's everybody's nerves and this is how it goes…" Alta Maria sang in Skarmory's ear as it got drowsy.

This got Skarmory to falter long enough for Agate to crash into Skarmory who was groggy already. Skarmory spun in the air before hitting the ground. Agate roared as she panted from the damage from Flash Cannon. Alta gently helped Agate to the ground. Skarmory was out cold. The marquee recording and monitoring their HP blipped declaring Agate and Alta Maria the winner.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime BGM - I Got a Victory Badge! (1997~1998-M62)]**

"This match is over! Skarmory and Pidgeot are unable to battle. The winners are Agate and Alta Maria! With three of the opposing side down, the winners of this battle are Joe Rogers and Rusty Beige!" Sofia said raising a small green flag.

There was cheers all around. At the sports bar, Ash and Giselle were in awe. Ash was impressed with the double teaming that these two played and was thinking of what he could learn. Giselle had her jaw dropped as they were completely different but who she used to know them as. Brock chuckled wondering if they would give him a challenge soon enough. Crimson was clapping for them making a mental promise to buy them a round when they came back to Kanto. Professor Tree had a similar and as for the Pokémon Tech, there was mixed feelings. Shinji won his bet his Asuka.

"Congrats to the both of you. You clearly showed skill above and beyond. I proudly present you both with the Mindful Badge." Sofia said presenting them with the badges.

Designed as a purple book with a red flame in the center, Rusty and Joe took it up.

"All right, I got the Mindful Badge!" Rusty said as his Altaria sang in his victory.

Agate returned to her normal form weakly giving a thumbs up.

"Congrats…you guys were pretty cool." Suzuhara admitted.

"Where the heck did you get a Greninja?" Kensuke said with crossed arms.

"Trade secret." Joe said as they returned their Pokémon.

"And another thing, I am aware that you left Pokémon Tech. Clearly, they haven't fostered your growth as trainers. You both clearly show great potential, and I like to foster it further. If you're interested, I'd like for you two consider joining us here at the Kassai Institute." Sofia offered.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll have to pass. This place looks a lot better than my old stomping grounds. But we got a promise to keep and I don't want to be held down with a school. Maybe if I got to this place first, things would be different." Joe remarked as Rusty continued, "Yeah, if things had been different. Thank you for hosting us."

"Well done, you two." Selphy said walking in drawing eyes. "You're making record time. You guys want to stick around or you're ready to head out?"

"I think we'll check out the other parts of the island first." Joe remarked. "What about you, Rusty?"

"There's a few Pokémon, I want to get my hands on. Pokédex is showing what's around, and I'm interested." Rusty remarked.

"Oh really? I'll have to make a check myself." Joe remarking thinking, "After I box Nigiri. I really need another Water-type to traverse the seas. I'll have to think more on this later."

-o-

(Cerulean Cape, Route 25| April 16th | 2:00 p.m.)

"Ah, what a day and what a battle." Crimson said, "They're on their third badge already. I need to catch up now more than ever."

"Well, then, sugah. You're rearing to leave. Well, I want to ask…is there any room for a former Rocket wanting to ride again?" Turbine asked.

"More than happy to accept you into our ranks." Crimson said cracking a smirk. "And you Chan?"

"I don't really have a place with the Rockets anymore. As long as you don't got problems with cats, I'm game to join." Nyancy said as they packed up to leave.

"Then welcome abroad." Crimson remarked.

"Thankfully, I never did have anything of note in the storage lockers in HQ. Always paranoid that someone was stealing from it." Turbine said lighting up another cigar.

"You're not wrong. I found that cunt Ariana rifling through the locker next to time. Threatened to pin the blame on me if I talked. I made sure to always carry my things with me." Nyancy said crossing her arms. "But I can't really join your biker gang….I don't have a bike."

"You can ride with me." Turbine insisted.

"I might as well guide you to the base." Crimson said getting on his motorcycle all packed and ready to move.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- To Be Continued]**

Not long after, they were driving down leaving the cape behind.

-o-

(Beige Town | April 16th | 2:00 p.m.)

"Please get me a cell by myself!" Midori pleaded. "This woman is crazy!"

In the shark tank with her was Chad's mother who was having a manic episode after Midori had politely asked her for access to the sink.

"REEEEEEEEEE!"

Midori was begging for help. What was Alissa doing?

"_Somebody once told me, the world is gonna know me!_" Alissa sang as she danced about with headphones on.

"Oh god, she's got a knife!" Midori screamed. "Help me!"

**_So, our heroes have all accomplished something today. New badges, new crewmates, and now we can finally get back to Misty. The battle withheld will be coming not long now! Will Midori get stabbed while in prison?_**

"Oh Arecus, she stabbed me in the ass!"

**_Oh…I guess we did. Well, there's more to the story, as their journeys continue!_**

* * *

(A/N: I'll be. Rusty and Joe are already on Badge #3. Crimson needs to catch up. Regardless, I did have to edit a lot of chapters. Specifically, chapters 4, 5, 7-18, 20-22, 24, 25, and 27. A few fixes to clean up an error I let go on for for too long. Moving on, yes I did throw Turbine from the original Ben 10, and Nyancy Chan from Omniverse. Now, Ben 10 didn't come until 2006, but I'm cheating a bit to have them here. Does this mean others from the show can show up? Maybe. I don't want to promise that. Next chapter, we add some new members to their Pokémon teams for Joe, Rusty, and Crimson.)


	32. Capturing Crusades (Part 1)

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 32: Capturing Crusades (Part 1)_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Water Path, Six Island| April 16th | 2:30 p.m.)

"Let me get this straight. You want to hoist work on us while you spend the day lounging on your yacht." Joe said pointing over to the two students following them.

Sofia had wanted Selphy to take two new foreign students to assist in capturing a Pokémon showing them a bit of hands on teaching. Selphy owe Sofia a favor and had accepted. In truth, she shoved the job into Rusty and Joe.

"Consider it payment for riding on my boat." Selphy said sheepishly with a yawn.

"Bi—Selphy, Rusty cooked for you, twice." Joe remarked holding himself back.

"Keyword being Rusty. Not you." Selphy said heading for town. "And besides, you'll be fine."

"This fuckin' lazy twatwaffle!" Joe thought before turning to the students in question.

The first one was a bit of a rough girl despite her small size and being a lightweight. She was clearly tomboyish having a petite slender figure with shoulder-length raven black hair in pig tails, chocolate brown eyes, full lips, and olive-colored skin. She wore the school uniform without the jacket or shoes, instead wearing an unzipped opened black leather biker jacket and a pair of over-sized black rubber biker boots with buckles on them.

The second one was her polar opposite. She stood at Joe's height having a slender dancer figure. She was older than the first one nearing Joe's age. She had long black long hair that went down to her shoulder blades, a gold hairband, light green eyes, and pale skin. She wore the uniform and black flats with white socks.

"Let's get introductions down. Name's Joe. He's Rusty. What's yours?" Joe said tersely.

"Ashley Spinelli…but call me Spinelli. If you call me Ashley, I'll whompin' deck you into next week." Spinelli said boldly.

"Ugh, quelle petite chatte." The second one said as Ashley whirled at her.

"Une française? Eh bien, je n'ai jamais pensé en rencontrer un autre." Joe said surprising the two.

"Vous êtes français? Vous y ressemblez à peine." She remarked.

"Je suis en partie français, je partage du sang japonais et américain." Joe remarked. "Alors, quel est ton nom?"

"Elisabeth Delmas. But please call me Sissi." Sissi said sweetly. "I like your accent."

"Wait, I didn't understand any of that…but I did grab that you're American." Spinelli said.

"Oh, I'm part American as well. On my dad's side." Rusty remarked.

Joe had blushed a bit at the praise.

"So, what's your story? What brings you to this place?" Joe asked as they walked along the path.

"Scholarship. My friends and I won a scholarship…but my parents had me sent ahead while the rest get to finish their school year back in the states." Spinelli said bitterly.

"Je demandais en fait à Sissi." Joe said.

"Bourse d'études. Mon père pense que je deviendrais responsable." Sissi remarked.

"Donc, il vous a envoyé dans un pays où vous deviendriez un adulte légal plus rapidement." Joe said dryly.

"N'est-ce pas? Dommage, l'école ne permet pas de boire sur le campus." Sissi snarked.

"Eh bien, allons en ville et nous pouvons prendre un verre. Sur moi, milady." Joe said as Sissi giggled.

"Can you two speak in English, please?!" Spinelli said.

"We're going into town. We're getting drinks, and we might as well get you Pokéballs." Joe remarked as they headed to Fortune Town. "We can talk over what they ran you through at well."

Fortune Town was the main capital of Six Island, and if anything, had grown thanks to the school. Rusty, Spinelli, Joe, and Sissi walked into a nearby tavern, the Heracross Hole. Rusty, Joe, and Sissi sat at the bar counter much to Spinelli's confusion.

"But that's the bar…" Spinelli remarked.

"First lesson, as trainers, you get all the benefits of adulthood. Smoking, fucking, paying tax, drinking, and all that jazz. Even though, you've not officially one. As students, you circumvent this. You're 11, right?" Joe asked.

"Actually, no. Not until September." Spinelli said sheepishly.

"They do let trainers go in Kanto at 10, but I guess you can't join us for drinking." Joe said. "Just to be on the safe side."

"Ash, I'll join you on a table." Rusty said kindly getting up and taking a table with her.

"Rusty, thank you for being so kind." Joe thought gleefully looking over at Sissi before saying, "Maintenant milady, qu'est-ce que je peux vous faire boire aujourd'hui?"

"That's if, you two got ID." The bartender said as they flashed it. "Ok, welcome to the Heracross Hole, where we got booze among the burgers. What can I get you?"

Both looked at the menu, before Joe put his down.

"I'll take a double ¼ pounder cheeseburger with lettuce, grilled onions, and BBQ sauce with a side of fries. I'll side with a tall glass of fine wine, rose please." Joe said.

"I'll take wings, naked and breaded please." Sissi said winking at Joe. "Wine for my beverage."

"And what about you two at the table there?" The bartender asked.

"I'll try your spicy chicken sandwich with cheese and ketchup. Also fries and a vanilla milkshake." Rusty said reading off the menu.

"Single pounder burger and fries." Spinelli said sheepishly. "I'll also have a milkshake too."

Not long after, the four had their food and chatting about.

"I never expected to have so much freedom in how I can handle and training Pokémon. I don't really know where to begin. So much to consider." Sissi said as they ate.

"It gets easier over time. It's never boring, that's for sure. You know, there's the Kalos region, full of French culture and the like. Even considered the fashion capital for Pokémon and trainers." Joe remarked.

"For someone who claims not to be the schooling type, you're pretty sharp." Sissi complimented.

"Feh, it was the environment. Trust me, Pokémon Tech was under the vice of rich dickheads who lived on their parents' money. Perfectly happy tormenting the poor and the like." Joe said bitterly downing his drink. "Can't stand them."

Sissi decided to keep her wealth a secret for now, while Joe was keeping his own newfound wealth under wraps. Eventually, everyone was done eating to which Sissi covered for everyone before they moved to the Poké Mart. Rusty ran through the usual spiel of it and the Center's importance as Joe went about.

"I should probably correct you. Only the mainland does the badge restriction thing." The clerk remarked correcting Rusty.

Spinelli looked about vaguely remembering the items from her textbook and they did. She noticed a Dream Mail and considered writing a letter. Taking it up and seeing the price, she walked up to the counter to pay. Joe was getting a few Ultra Balls going over a few things with Sissi before noticing a t-shirt on the rack.

"Rusty'll love this." Joe said taking off the rack.

On the other aisle, Rusty had found something with a similar thought before they made their purchases.

"Yo, Rust. I got you this." Joe said showing him the black shirt that said, "Can't Bust the Rust!".

"Oh man, this is so cool. I got you water shoes considering we're going on Water Path. We're probably going to have to change." Rusty said as they walked out of the shop.

Joe had his in his bag to which he went to the Pokémon Center, but Rusty headed back to the yacht. Spinelli had to change at the center with Sissi telling them she'll meet them at Water Path. Joe was practically rushing to change and ran out in a pair of blue swim trunks with a Gyarados on the left pant leg, his Poké Balls on his belt, a white bucket hat, a white tank top, and matching sandals. Hauling his bag, he found Sissi staring out into the ocean.

**[Cues: Marcelo D2 Claudia - Desabafo Deixa Eu Dizer]**

"Hey." Joe said as Sissi set her purse down. "I thought you would have changed."

"Oh, don't worry. I got into the habit of wearing my swimwear under my clothes. Seeing that we are on a tropical island."

She casually started remove the uniform right in the open. Inwardly, Joe was heavily breathing trying not to watch, but Sissi was clearly wanting him to. With the uniform off, she revealed a bright pink bikini with gold clips on the bottom's sides. She dramatically waved her hair around before turning to face Joe.

"You know, you're not so bad, yourself, Joe." Sissi said with a wink.

"Yes, yes….yes…YES!" Joe thought before sputtering out a thanks.

**[Music Ends]**

"Tease." Spinelli muttered as she came over in a simple one-piece with a swim cap and goggles.

"Yo. Can't go out without the Rust." Rusty said coming up in similar clothes to Joe but with a red coloring.

"Percy, sail the seas!" Joe said sending out Percy onto the war.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute. Where can I get one?" Sissi said with shimmering eyes.

"It's a Lapras. While it's native to the region, I'm afraid you're not going to be catching one on this island. They tend to circle colder places and they are nearing endangered status. I recused him from poachers." Joe said kindly offering Sissi her hand as he got on.

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed/Leafgreen OST – Surfing]**

Sissi stuffed her uniform in her bag, got on sandals and sunglasses before accepting his hand. Rusty sending out Shellshock Shelldon into the water and boarded on his back with Spinelli. Both Pokémon sailed ahead.

"I think it would be best for you to consider a Water Pokémon to start with given you're not going to get a traditional starter. Consider you're living on the islands; you're definitely going to need a water Pokémon to traverse the seas. Plus, good for assisting in camping." Rusty rattled off.

"Ya know, you're sounding more and more like the teachers back "home" only you're not so long winded." Joe remarked. "But you're not wrong."

A cluster of Tentacool swam about leading Joe to consider maybe adding one to his team. He did like his Poison types.

"It's so cute." Sissi said noticing a few Horsea under the water. "Joe, maybe you could help me capture one?"

"Sissi, I'll show you my…I mean the ropes." Joe said nervously before getting out his fishing rod. "Just like this, we'll fish them up."

"He got it bad." Spinelli muttered.

"Even if he does, fishing is an important lesson." Rusty said shushing Spinelli.

Joe gulped hoping and praying for a Horsea, but luck had other plans. He got a bite and pulled it in to get…a Seadra.

"We got a big one!" Rusty remarked. "You got Horsea's evolved form, Seadra."

"Halt, stalwart stranger!" Seadra bellowed.

"Stalwart? I don't get what that means." Joe remarked.

"You can understand me? Wonderous! I need help! I desire…"

As Joe and Seadra conversed, Rusty explained that himself and Joe had the means to directly understand Pokémon speak.

"Oh cool, it's just like that show on television. The Wild Thornberries." Spinelli said excitedly.

"Replace mysticism with technology." Rusty remarked as Joe turned to Sissi.

"Sissi, you're in luck. This guy is looking for a trainer to help him to evolve to his final form. So, do the honors as I told you." Joe said giving her an Ultra Ball.

Sissi took it up and give it her best throw catching the Seadra before the ball returned to her hand.

"And done deal, according to the dex, its male. Just letting you know when you decided on a nickname." Joe remarked. "He sounds like an old knight."

Nearby, a Tentacool decided to be a little jerk and spray Spinelli in the face with some water.

"Oh, you want some!" Spinelli asked.

It did it again along with saying something rather foul that while Spinelli could not understand, she had the feeling it insulted her.

"Prepare to get whomped!" Spinelli said before diving in to tackle it.

She ignored the stingers that wrapped around her arm and she punched it in the face repeatedly ignoring the attacks.

"That all you got, monkey!" It taunted.

"That's not very nice." Shelldon stated.

"Shut up!" Tentacool said before using Screech on Spinelli's ears.

Rusty dryly give Spinelli an Ultra Ball, and she snatched it use it to club the Tentacool a few times before she managed to capture it before back on Shelldon's back.

"That's right, you don't mess with me." Spinelli said panting.

"I'm sure, you were poisoned. Your arm is swelling." Rusty said getting out an Antidote. "Hold still."

Rusty sprayed Spinelli's arm with a bit of it.

"You should be more careful. Poison-type Pokémon can leave you sick if you're exposed to their toxins." Rusty warned.

"Seeing you that both have a Pokémon now, we can sail ahead." Joe remarked. "By the way, what's that place called?"

"According to the Dex, it's called Salone Village and it sits at the start of the Green Path. Used to a place of prostitution and Pokémon breeding when the Salone family controlled it." Rusty said.

"Omnious." Joe thought.

-o-

(Salone Village, Water Path, Six Island| April 16th | 3:45 p.m.)

**[Cues: Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land - Ice Cream Island]**

With Pokémon returned, they all entered the small village. A small place that was recovering and still bore scars of it's sordid past. A youngster leaned up on the door of a house looking bored before noticing the newcomers.

"What up?" He said fist bumping with Joe.

"Nothing much, just seeking out a few new Pokémon to add to my team." Joe remarked.

"Aren't we all? But you want some advice…check out the old Salone base. There are wild Pokémon there. Some of which are the Pokémon of those Salone thugs before the Outlaw gutted their trainers. Or you could go green with Pattern Bush." The youngster said with a shrug. "There's that crazy woman obsessed with Heracross in town. She'll give out Net Balls and cash to any who brings her one with a big horn."

Joe immediately opted for the abandoned Salone base with Sissi while Rusty went for Pattern Bush with Spinelli. A short swim to that little islet attached to the village, and the pair were at the door to it.

"Sissi, I just want to say…we should probably be careful." Joe said cracking his knuckles.

**[Cues: Kirby & The Amazing Mirror (GBA) Music - Area 03 Cabbage Cavern]**

They entered to find the dimly lit, but not enough that it was hard to see.

"Ugh, I need a fire Pokémon." Joe remarked as they walked down the stairs to the first floor.

The layout gave off the feel of a cruise ship only walled in. The place had the pristine feel…if you were living in the early 80s. Joe checked out the first room to find nothing of interest. Joe decided to send out Edgar.

"Edgar, how many people can smell out aside from us?" Joe asked as Edgar breathed taking in the air.

"This place reeks, but I can make two other people. Women." Edgar said perturbed. "Up ahead in the last door."

Joe and Sissi crept to that door as it was open a crack. What they found was two Team Rocket grunts about to get into a tryst.

"Did you manage to secure what we found?" The first one asked.

"Look, its fine. I put our Pokémon to guard it. No one's been around here…and it's all the way down on the third floor." The first one said before kissing the second one's neck. "Now, let's have some fun."

Joe closed the door even though his brain screamed to stay and watch. Sissi looked over Joe's look and giggled.

"Chaud sous le col, beaucoup?" Sissi teased.

Joe didn't answer wishing he could hide the obvious signs just walking towards as Edgar was snickering

"You dick." Joe muttered as they went down the stairs.

"Love ya too, Joe." Edgar said happily.

-o-

**[Cues: Pokémon Heartgold/Soulsilver OST – Ilex Forest]**

(Pattern Bush, Green Path, Six Island| April 16th | 4:00 p.m.)

"This place is massive." Spinelli said as they explored the place.

"Feels, right at home!" Midori said fluttering about.

"According to the Dex, this place is home to a lot of bug Pokémon. Seeing you got your own Pokémon and you got an idea of how to battle, go out and try your luck, Ashley." Rusty said innocently.

"It's Spinelli! Only my parents and my boyfriend call me that." Spinelli snapped before storming off.

"Sorry about that…" Rusty said before Midori lain a stinger on his shoulder. "Let's just go find something."

Spinelli walked through the grass looking around before tripping over something. She looked to see she had tripped over a Metapod.

"Sorry! Just about to become a Butterfree."

"What the heck?" Spinelli said taking it right as it shone while cracking.

Out came a Butterface who fluttered up testing its new wings. Seeing her chance, Spinelli jumped back sending out her Tentacool who had to use his stingers to stand on the ground.

"Tentacool, Bubblebeam!" Spinelli said as Tentacool pelted Butterfree with bubbles.

"What the hell…I.." Butterfree said only for an Ultra Ball to smack it face capturing it.

"Yes!" Spinelli said excitedly. "Now to find Rusty, and…"

She was cut off by what she saw and screeched. Rusty had walked up to her with a giant bipedal, beetle-like Pokémon on his back licking his hat.

"Oh my gosh, I'll get it off of you! Tenta…" Spinelli said before Rusty raised a hand.

"Don't worry. This big guy who just wants to have a snack and some honey spilled on my hat." Rusty said completely calm. "Heracross are usually Jotho native, but they do flock to this island in Kanto for the environment and the honey."

"But isn't he heavy?" Spinelli asked.

"Meh." Rusty said before slyly getting out a Net Ball out of his bag.

Midori kept the Heracross distracted long enough for Rusty to lightly tap Heracross with the ball capturing it. The ball shook for a bit before clicking signal it was caught.

"Take note, Spin. You're only allowed to have six on an active party. If you got a PC account, your Pokémon caught will be automatically zapped there for you to retrieve. Given I got a Pokédex, I got the option to swap one of my guys out to let the new guy in. I'll think I'll go for that and send Shoji to Tree's." Rusty said as his Pokédex blipped.

Shoji's ball vanished, but Dex Tashigi informed Rusty that Shoji could not be sent to Tree's from the Sevii Islands. Instead he was boxed.

"Oh, ah well. I can deal with that once I go back to Kanto." Rusty said checking on the stats of his new capture. "Let's see, what we got. Not bad…"

Returning Midori, he sent out his newest teammate and offered him a granola bar. Honey flavored much to the big guy's joy.

"I'm thinking of a name to give you. You're one to relax and you're so mellow. I got it! Yanlin!" Rusty remarked.

"Yanlin?" Spinelli asked in confused.

"It's Chinese. The name means "shallow forest". Perfect for him." Rusty said as Yanlin buzzed his wings happily.

"Yanlin it is! You got anyone of these, Rusty?" Yanlin asked.

"Joe has the other honey ones. All I got is chocolate bars." Rusty said sheepishly.

Yanlin would find joy in chocolate, and Spinelli could not help but chuckle at the antics.

-o-

(Under Salone Village, Six Island| April 16th | 4:10 p.m.)

**[Cues: Pokémon Gold and Silver OST – Dark Cave/Ice Cave]**

The second floor grew to be a bit darker than the first floor and Joe was seriously in need of a fire Pokémon. Of course, there were a few wild Pokémon lurking about. Joe was glad for Dex Stocking activating the flashlight feature to help them see.

"To think this place was lively back in the day." Joe remarked.

"From the looks of things. This place was a whorehouse." Sissi said before seeing an Ursaring came around the corner snarling at them.

Said bear was poised to attack only for Sissi to walk up to it and slap it across the face without any hint of fear. The Pokémon, Edgar, and Joe had their jaws dropped. Sissi had a look on her face, one that screamed domination. That actually got the Ursaring to cower.

"You flinched." Sissi said before slapping it with an Ultra Ball.

Caught.

"That was hot." Joe said numbly.

"I had a feeling he was a beta." Sissi said confidently. "Shall we continue?"

"Sure." Joe remarked before saying under his breath, "What a woman."

The third floor was quiet and a part of it lit up with glowsticks. It was there at the end of the hall, a Raticate and a Persian guarded one of the doors.

"Well, Sissi. Wanna double date?" Joe said returning Edgar to send out Ann. "I think your Ursaring will enjoy Ann's company."

"Read my mind." Sissi said sending her Ursaring. "And I believe Urbain is ready for a fight. Isn't that right?"

"Um…sure! Whatever you say, boss!" Urbain said sheepishly.

"What? She got your balls in her bikini bottoms, already?" Ann asked.

Joe quickly showed Sissi what Urbain's moves were before they all came up to the pair.

"We can't let you through! Piss off!" The Raticate stated.

"How about no? Ann, Brick Break!" Joe said as Ann pounced at Raticate decking the rat.

"Urbain, Slash!" Sissi commanded as Urbain rushed in to attack Persian.

The battle did not take long as both Raticate and Persian were freshly evolved, and Ann had the type advantage. Both were out cold, and the victors were returned.

"Not bad, Sissi. Already showing your stripes as a trainer." Joe said opening the door. "And you'd think those Rockets would have at least found a way to lock the door."

Inside was a small treasure trove. Drugs, rolls of cash, items of value, and old TMs. However, Joe ignored that to adapt a face of shock to see three Pokémon in small cages. A Magby, Smoochum, and an Elekid all looking weak, tired, and hungry. Joe wordlessly got out a few snacks and sent out Ann with orders to bust those cages open. Sissi sent Urbain to help as Joe got to the Magby.

"Are you all right? You got the strength to eat?" Joe asked handing it the bag of chips.

"Thank you…and yes I do." Magby said accepting and hungrily eating.

"You're welcome. Just tell me how long you were kept in that cage, and yes, I can understand you." Joe said gently.

"Today would have a week." Elekid said dryly. "They were planning on selling us."

"Water, please. My lips are chapped." Smoochum asked as Joe handed a bottle of Fresh Water without hesitation. "Thank you."

Sissi held up the Smoochum in her hands comforting her and Elekid even clung to Sissi's leg.

"I actually had one of those until she evolved. You're reminding me of…happier times. Let's get them out of here." Joe remarked as Magby affectionately climbed up on Joe's head. "But first, let's see what else these lowlifes jacked."

Joe made use Dex Stocking to identify some of the items he had not recognized.

"_Let's see. We got a Magmarizer and an Electirizer. Both are items that assist in Magmar and Electabuzz's evolutions to their final forms when they are traded. Other than that, a Dragon Scale. You'll need them to evolve her Seadra. I see a few Hyper Potions. As for the TMs, it looks to be old Gen 1 TMs, single use. One for Rock Slide, Sky Attack, Thunder Punch, and Mega Punch." _Dex Stocking said. "_What a haul you got, Joe."_

"I could use less sarcasm!" Joe said piling the items in his bag. "Either way, let's go. We can divide the loot later. But before we do..."

Joe got out his lighter and lit the cocaine on fire. Joe and Sissi made their move with Ann and Urbain trailed behind them. As they headed up the stairs to the first floor, out the Rocket Grunts came from their room.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" The first one said right as Joe used the Mega Punch TM on Urbain.

"Get 'em." Joe and Sissi said as Urbain and Ann charged.

Ann kicked the second one in the stomach causing that grunt to lose her lunch. The first one got a Mega Punch to the head knocking her out cold. The second one coughed up spittle as Joe walked up to her with a look of hate. Before she could speak, Joe stomped her out cold. The two returned Urbain and Ann before leaving that place.

**[Music Ends]**

The sun was something that the little ones never thought they would see again. Joe called Rusty and told me to meet up in town right now, that they needed to go to the Center. Sissi and Joe made their way back to town as Rusty, Yanlin, and Spinelli came running. The look on Joe's face was all Rusty needed to see getting why they needed to move. Spinelli wanted to ask, but the state of the Pokémon Joe and Sissi had in their hands made her kept quiet.

-o-

(Fortune Town, Six Island| April 16th | 5:00 p.m.)

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed/Leafgreen OST – Pokémon Center]**

Nurse Joy was in the midst of listening to music on her headphones only for them to be yanked off. Before she could protest, Joe and Sissi showed her Pokémon in need of treatment.

"We just found these three in cages. We've managed to free them and give them a bit of food, but they need a professional." Joe remarked.

In a panic, the three were taken and Officer Jenny was called. Joe still did not like the police, but he shoved the dislike down to answer questions. Sofia had arrived soon after the questioning having been informed of all of this.

"The police called and explained to me what happened. I'm shocked that Team Rocket was even in the Sevii Islands, but I want to thank you both for dealing with them and keeping my charges safe." Sofia said kindly. "And I see you two were successful in adding to your team."

Spinelli's Butterfree fluttered about wanting to stretch her wings.

"But wait, where was Selphy during all this?" Sofia asked.

"Back on the ship. She trusted us to keep a handle on things because she was not feeling well." Joe said smoothly covering for Selphy.

"She was sick? Well, let her now that her favor has been paid then." Sofia remarked. "I'll meet you two back at campus. Don't be late to miss curfew."

Sofia left and Nurse Joy rolled out a stretcher with the Pokémon look a bit more healthy but happy.

"They're all feeling better. They'll need to eat a bit more to make up for being starved, but they'll be fine." Nurse Joy said as Smoochum and Elekid jump into Sissi's arms. Joe ruffled Magby's head.

"Sissi. You should take them in." Joe remarked handing her two more Ultra Balls. "They already are quite fond of you. Plus, it's best they go to a loving trainer."

"Only if you take the Magby." Sissi said as Joe got out an Ultra Ball for Magby.

Three new captures and Joe was had a full team once again. Rusty had filled Joe in on being unable to send anything to Professor Tree, but Joe had figured it out already. A trade was hastily made to get her Seadra to evolve to Kingdra leading to Sissi giving him the nickname of King Louie.

"Here, you'll need this." Joe said giving her the Electirizer, the TM for Thunder Punch, and a cut of the cash. "Only fair, we're square."

"We should head back." Spinelli said clearing her throat.

**[Cues: MySims Kingdom OST – Evening]**

The four had walked out of the center changed back in their clothes walking down Water Path's road back to the Academy. Rusty inquired about what Joe was going to call Magby.

"Despite the odds, that Magby's female. So, I'm going with Ignacia, a name that suits her burning passion." Joe said calmly. "I'll have to either swap out Tobirama or Percy soon though."

"How does he just do that in giving his Pokémon fitting names?" Sissi thought. "I was just going name Smoochum, Cherry, and the Elekid, Voltin."

"I can't show to video call my old school and show them what I caught." Spinelli said excitedly as the school came up in the distance. "Thanks, Rusty. For having my back."

"T'was nothing." Rusty said kindly.

They were all the school as Sissi asked Joe for his phone and she put in her number.

"It'll take me a while until I can complete the courses to get my trainer's license. If I take go for the express courses, I could be done by May… maybe June. Until then, I want you to wait for me. I want to see where this goes." Sissi said shyly.

"I could give it a chance." Joe said equally shy.

Before Joe could speak further, she lightly kissed him before she hurried off inside. Spinelli walked off as Rusty snickered.

"I ship it." Rusty said slyly as Joe's brain rebooted. "Because she's a keeper."

He'd be walking on air feeling on top of the world as the two left the school. Rusty always figured that the right girl would bring the romantic out in him.

**[Music Ends]**

(A few hours later…)

"And that's what happened…" Spinelli said now in her dorm room. "Pretty freaky to see him all so serious and stuff."

She was in midst of video calling her class who were just in the midst of morning classes. She was still getting used to time zones.

"Take into account, Spinelli. Pokémon training isn't something to take easy. Over there, they treat it as serious business." Gretchen remarked. "Still, I wish I could actually hold that Butterfree of yours. It's an interesting specimen."

"He's all right. At least, the school got an aquarium for Tentacool." Spinelli remarked looking back at Tentacool swimming about in it.

"Just keeping doing us proud, Spinelli." Ms. Finster said with a smirk. "Rise to the top and take no prisoners."

"Later, Ashley." TJ mouthed before Spinelli hung up.

In another dorm, Sissi was in the midst of a call with her friends who were just waking up.

"Sorry. I'm still getting used to the time zones. It's evening down here." Sissi said sheepishly.

"Just considering yourself lucky Jérémie practically sleeps in front of his computer." Ulrich said as Odd snickered.

"So, how did it go?" Odd asked.

"Four on the first day." Sissi said a bit smug. "The guy they paired me up with was really helpful."

"Four! This is I got to see." Odd said.

"Keep it down, I'm trying to sleep." Jérémie said getting up from bed. "Sissi?!"

"Hey, Brainiac." Sissi remarked. "I see you're actually sleeping with your girlfriend now."

Odd and Ulrich turned to see Aelita sheepishly poke her head out from the sheets.

"Well shit. We failed a spot check." Odd remarked before turning back to Sissi. "But…show us the Pokémon!"

"Cherry, Voltin, Urbain, please come over here. I want to introduce you to my friends." Sissi said as her Smoochum and Elekid hopped up on her lap. "Aren't these two completely precious?"

Urbain lumbered up and Ulrich had his jaw hung loosely.

"How?!" He asked.

"He's a big softie." Sissi said sweetly.

"Don't remind me." Urbain muttered.

King Louie swam through the tubes in his fish tank to be seen on camera.

"Yumi's going to be pissed she missed this." Odd remarked.

"Oh, she will. I'd say, but I want to get in some studying done. I want to see if I take the quickest path to get my trainer's license." Sissi said determined. "But…keep me posted if…anything happens. We can't have him return."

"Don't sweat it. Jérémie's keeping an eye on things. He won't be coming back." Ulrich said assuring. "I'll tell Yumi and William, you said hello."

* * *

(Instead of showing you the whole team, you'll just see the new captured Pokémon Joe and Rusty have.)

**\- Rusty**

**Heracross Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Yanlin) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**Characteristic: Likes to relax**

**Caught at Pattern Bush**

**Moves Known: Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**\- Joe**

**Magby Lv.5 (Female) (Nickname: Ignacia) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Caught at Water Path**

**Moves Known: Belch, Ember, Mach Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Magmarizer**

* * *

(A/N: Longest chapter, and Crimson's not even in it. Yes, I am referring to XANA. Does this mean that the event of Code Lyoko are canon? Well, yes and no. Obviously, "XANA Awakens" went differently and Sissi joined the Warriors. With Sissi an ally, things run a lot more smoothly given that she's not a hindrance, and XANA is clipped a lot quicker. On the other end, we got Spinelli. She was fun to write, and in the end, Joe got a potential girlfriend! Rusty ship it. Part 2 will go into Crimson's side of the story and wrap this up.)


	33. Capturing Crusades (Part 2)

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 33: Capturing Crusades (Part 2)_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Seacrest, Route 25| April 16th | 2:30p.m.)

"Jeez, Crimson. This is a gang or a harem?" Lee said slyly.

Crimson rolled his eyes at the statement as Chad gave a thumbs up before Maylin dope slapped for that. Crimson explained that Turbine and Nyancy were brought in from Team Rocket which meant they had insider information.

"Chad, show them the ropes and use any information they can give to our advantage." Crimson remarked. "I need to go out to capture some new Pokémon."

Crimson turned to leave the mansion where Lee walked up as he got his bike.

"Just wanted to let you know that Momo wanted to talk to you." Lee said. "She knew you'd pass back through here."

"Thanks, Lee." Crimson said before taking off.

Yaoyorozu Manor was a traditional piece and Crimson took in the scenery before noticing Momo in the midst of meditating.

"Momo, you rang?" Crimson said as Momo snapped out of her concentration.

"Yes, I have. You see, my parents breed Pokémon as a hobby like a few of the people in Seacrest do and most of the extra Pokémon are sent to a special sanctuary." Momo asked.

"You mean the Hidden Village?" Crimson remarked. "That place ran by Melanie."

Momo balked considering that place was kept hush hush, but considering he was now one of them, she brushed it off.

"Yes, you'd find plenty of Pokémon that you could consider obtaining." Momo remarked. "If I recall, there are plenty Pokémon of varying types there."

"Thanks for the information. And by the way, let's battle in the near future." Crimson said with a wink before taking off.

-o-

(Hidden Village, Route 25| April 16th | 3:10p.m.)

Crimson was on the road up the mountainous path heading to the Hidden Village having past Ash and his friends on the fields. Of course, Ash wanted a battle, but Crimson really was not in the mood for a fight at the moment. He did however give Ash a Moon Stone when it heard saw that he had a Clefairy. Crimson had promised to fight when they both got their 2nd badge, and it was something Crimson was not looking forward to. Simply put, fighting Ash was like fighting a wide-eyed little kid completely new.

"Man, Crimson. Why are you even wanting to spare that guy's feelings? Kick his ass!" Crimson thought before his conscience reminded him what Ash embodied. "And that is the saddest tragedy. Being the blackest Red ain't all sunshine."

He revved his bike continuing for the Hidden Village. Of course, he knew that the mountainous oasis had traps and returned his bike to a capsule once close enough. Sending out Kimiko, he had her fly him into the air to seek out the village. A bit of flying, and he found the "village". He expected a simple cabin, but Melanie was seemingly living better as the cabin looked a lot more modern. The girl was question was in the midst of brushing her blue hair seated in a lawn chair as Kimiko landed right in land of her.

"I…who are you? How did you find this place?" Melanie said defensively.

"Cool it, Melanie. Name's Crimson, I'm one of the newer residents of Seacrest." Crimson said apologetic for dropping in. "This is Kimiko."

"Oh, you're the new guy that Wuncler mentioned." Melanie said calming down. "I've been getting a lot more visitors as of late."

"I take it you're not exactly social." Crimson said climbing down.

"Not exactly. It's a bit of a long story." Melanie said sheepish.

"I got a bit of time. I might learn something new, and you look like you need company." Crimson said kindly. "Maybe over drinks."

Melanie was more than happy to share the six pack of beer that Ed the Third had given her considering she was not one to usually drink.

"So, what's your story, Crimson? They say that you're this hot shot. Fearless in the face of danger." Melanie said as the Pokémon of the village gathered around.

"A bit exaggerated. Cockiness kills, but I do admit that I'm more than willing to take down danger. Being that I'm a minority in this sea of trainers, I have to rise above and beyond." Crimson said with a sigh. "I aim to be the Kanto Champion."

"I can't really call myself a battler at heart. I was more of a bookworm and a medic. My dream was to become a Pokémon nurse, but…when the Joy family owns that area, it's hard to be independent. So, I poured cash into building this place to start my own practice of caring for Pokémon abandoned in the area. You see, when Seacrest was built, I was approached by Ed Wuncler, the old guy." Melanie said as Crimson's gaze was focused.

"Yeah, I know him. The old businessman with a shrewd and snake-like mind." Crimson said seriously. "Trust me, I barely trust the guy."

"Neither do I. He wanted to buy the place off me, but I refused. However, when he realized what I was using the land for, he backed off. You see, some of those rich folks were breeding Pokémon. Some of the ones they didn't want were brought here. They even pay me for the trouble which is pretty much allowed me to do what I do. It's a quiet life, but I get to deal with so many exotic Pokémon. I'm supposed to be prepping them for the wild, but most end up staying because they feel safest here. My Pokémon give off that feeling."

This surprised Crimson as a Torterra came up with a Clefable, Heracross, Usaring, and Poliwrath on its back.

"Ok, color me impressed." Crimson said whistling in appreciation. "You see, I came to seek out a Grass Pokémon that wasn't part Poison, Bug, or Steel."

"I could help with that. Anything to give one of them a good home." Melanie said as Crimson had all of his team out. "I'll set up some chow for them, and we can go searching."

Crimson and Melanie had walked to deal with the fields leaving their Pokémon to eat and relax.

"So, what's the deal with your trainer?" Torterra asked. "Usually, we get abandoned Pokémon here."

"I doubt he ditchin' us. Probably here to get some new blood on our gang." Marquesha said between bites.

-o-

**[Cues: Afternoon - MySims Kingdom]**

Melanie and Crimson were snickering and making jokes as they walked through the forest. Crimson was in the awe at the varying Pokémon. If he had to describe it, it was the Safari Zone if every region got to inject a little into it.

"You see you were looking for a Grass Pokémon. Over here, most of them gather here." Melanie said gesturing to a garden.

"It's just the Friend Safari in Kalos for Grass types!" Crimson thought.

Oddish, Tangela, Bublasaur, and various Grass-type flittered about. He spotted Unovian Maractus, Pansage, Petlili, Deerling, Sawsbuck, and Swadloon going about the place. From Kalos, Pokémon from the Chespin, Gogat, and Deerling lines moved about.

"Gogoat. You got Gogoat here." Crimson said getting out a Quick Ball. "I've made up my mind."

"Wait. If you want a Gogoat, I suggest taking Fawn. She's still a Skiddo at the moment though." Melanie said before noticing a bit of a scuffle. "Oh no. Fawn's in trouble"

A Skiddo was being concerned by a bigger Gogoat.

"You think you can make eyes at my man, you little shit!" Gogoat said angrily.

"It's not like that! He just licked some honey off of me!" Fawn said fearfully.

Gogoat headbutted Fawn leaving a bruise on her head as none of the other Pokémon wanted to get involved. Crimson got his grip on Daimonji unsheathing it to fire a blast of compressed air with a swing crashing into Gogoat sending her crashing into the nearby lake. Daimonji sheathed, Melanie and Crimson came up to the Skiddo asking for she was all right.

"I'll need to check that bruise out." Melanie said as Gogat came out of the water livid. "And we need to run!"

"WHO SENT ME INTO THE LAKE?!" Gogoat screamed.

"The black human." An Oddish said innocently.

"Thanks a lot for ratting me out, Oddish!" Crimson screeched as he and Melanie took off.

Oddish and a few other Pokémon did a double take as Gogoat ran after them. Of course, many of the Pokémon considered Melanie a patron saint. Some of them would give chase to ensure Melanie was not harmed at least. Back at the cabin, some of them were playing cards.

"You cheatin' asshole!" Marquesha said throwing down her card. "I'm onto you Clefable."

"Yeesh, you're just as ornery as you were back in Mt. Moon. How's our leader by the way?" Clefable asked.

"Still a peace-loving asshole." Marquesha muttered as Melanie and Crimson came running up. "Oh, what fresh hell is this?"

"Rhint, Ice Beam!" Crimson said as the Gogoat came barreling.

Rhint was about to attack of for Gogoat to hammer it with a Solar Beam sending it hurdling into a tree.

"My shades…good thing they aren't cracked." Rhint said weakly.

"STAND STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU, HUMAN!" Gogoat screamed as Kimiko got in the way. "Get out of my way!"

"You harmed my friend. And you're threatening my trainer. So, no." Kimiko said crossing her arms. "And attacking me is a bad idea."

"Don't tell me what to do, lizard!" Gogoat said only to get hit with Flamethrower for her trouble.

At least, Rhint leveled up from the shared experience. As far as Rhint was concerned, the concussion he got still hurts. A roasted Gogoat raised her head up as Melanie came to heal whispering in her ear the situation. Despite the humiliation, Gogoat returned to the woods glaring at Fawn as she did.

"Thanks for saving me, human." Fawn said kindly as Melanie healed up that bruise.

"It's Crimson, and you're welcome." Crimson said with a sigh.

"Well, Fawn. I got good news and bad news." Melanie said sheepishly. "Bad news is if that Gogoat sees you again, she'll want you dead. The good news, that won't happen because I got you a trainer."

"Called it. Welcome abroad." Marquesha said patting Fawn on the back.

"Beats seeing the same thing every day." Fawn said with a sigh. "That Gogoat is a crazed jealous lover. That Sawsbuck deserved batter."

Crimson put away the Quick Ball and got out a Luxury Ball instead gently offering it to Fawn to let herself get captured.

"So, who are you sending back?" Melanie asked.

"Jett. Sorry man, you won't really be any help against Misty." Crimson said with a sigh.

"Kimiko's a fire type!" He argued.

"But she's my filer. Plus, I literally could Mega Evolve her to shoot that weakness down." Crimson explained as Jett pouted.

"Fine, but I want to go to Oak's." Jett said as Crimson returned him.

"_I'll arrange it."_ Dex Bulma said as Jett's ball vanished.

Crimson sent Fawn out and had given her the team welcome. Melanie asked Crimson to stick around to help her out for the day, and Crimson decided to stay. He wanted her an ally and she needed the company. Plus, it was the perfect spot to train.

-o-

**[Cues: Evening - MySims Kingdom]**

"Thanks for your assistance today, Crimson. You really made today go quite smoothly." Melanie said as the duo sat on the couch in the cabin.

"You know, with all due honestly. You could convert a good part of land into making your own Safari Zone. You'd make a killing." Crimson said. "Plus, it'd make good population control."

"I actually thought about it, but I don't really have the people to manage it." Melanie said wistfully. "Maybe someday in the future."

Melanie got up to go make dinner as Crimson decided to make a call to Joe and Rusty.

"Rusty, what up?" Crimson said as Dex Bulma got him on the line.

"Crimson. It's been a while, it's all good. We're on our way to Seven Island to face off against the final Sevii Island gym trainer. To think we've got so many badges already." Rusty said chipper.

Crimson knew he had to step his game up and explained of what happened so far. Rusty perked up at the mention of joining a group.

"You want us to help lead your ground? I'm in, and I'll fill in. He's in the midst of day-dreaming about his girlfriend." Rusty teased.

"Oh, well congrats." Crimson said dryly. "Anyways, I'll see you soon. I'll have the jackets ready for you and welcome to the Black Dragons."

Crimson hung up and walked into the kitchen offering to help with the food. Melanie was stirring a pot of soup thanking him for the offer.

"A bit too late. Tauros stew is already done." Melanie said turning off the burner. "All it needed was a bit more carrots."

"I'll get our Pokémon inside." Crimson said opening up the door to let them in for dinner.

Bowls were set and the group were all eating dinner in front of the television watching Detective Pikachu or at least what Crimson realized was the precursor to it.

"So, you're staying the night? We're got plenty of room…but no extra beds. We'll have to share." Melanie said sheepishly.

"This bitch is thirsty." Marquesha said under her breath.

Melanie's Clefable smacked her for that, and Crimson turned his head on a side.

"Are you making a pass at me?" Crimson asked faking innocence.

"I..I.." Melanie stuttered before Crimson snickered.

"Because if you are…I'm not saying no." Crimson said suggestively. "You have been a good hostess, and it's only fair I pay you back."

Melanie stuttered but she swallowed her insecurity. She was not going to waste her chance tonight. What would come was a night that surprised Crimson. She was a lithe and petite young lady seemingly innocent. However, what Crimson would realize she was…a freak in the sheets. He did not realize this until he was in deep and had seen the small pile of doujinishis she had.

"So, what are you going to do that riding crop?" Crimson said nervously.

"Why, you're my Rapidash for tonight." She said coyly as she was on top of him.

She passed the crop on his side and she teasingly said, "I need to check if my handsome stead's sperm quality. I'll need to drain you dry."

Crimson gulped. Outside of the bedroom, Marquesha was listening in.

"Man, this girl is a freak. You'd think she was fucking Pokémon too." Marquesha said noticing the Ursaring had an awkward look on his face. "What?"

-o-

(Hidden Village, Route 25| April 17th | 7:00a.m.)

**[Cues: LAKEY INSPIRED – Days Like These]**

His Pokémon watched him stumble out of Melanie's bedroom and into getting a shower. Melanie came out with the afterglow of happiness. He would keep that secret of what went on that night to the grave. He had at least got her to join the Black Dragons and he did enjoy the licks with the crops. However, he was not going to be surprised if she had diddled with Pokémon. He washed up and got on his clothing for today. He kept the fingerless gloves and Black Dragon jacket. He donned an **Alolan Sea Tank**, blue cuffed jeans, black socks, and biker boots before getting his gear in order. He came down to breakfast.

"My way of making up for the last night. Sorry, if I was rather too rough." Melanie said sweetly.

"It's fine. The bruises on my nuts will heal." Crimson mumbled as he ate.

He swears he could hear Marquesha snickering at him at him as he hastily ate.

"And thanks for letting me join my group. It'll be great to have company help out." Melanie said as Crimson finished his breakfast. "But what do you plan to do now?"

"Get going to Cerulean. I owe a good friend a match." Crimson said cracking his knuckles. "But first…"

He got out two Rare Candies, unwrapped them, and tossed them over to Fawn telling her to eat them up. She hesitantly did and found herself evolving to Gogoat.

"Boss, can I have one? I'm so close!" Rhint asked.

"Not yet." Crimson said before returning his Pokémon one by one except for Fawn. "You'll get your chance."

"So, this is goodbye. Please visit when you can." Melanie said kindly.

A chill went up his spine as he nodded. Not before long, he was speeding away. Not on his bike, but on Fawn's back.

"Crimson, are you all right? We heard you squeal…" Fawn asked worriedly.

"Please don't remind me. I didn't hate last night, but I'm not used to riding crops…" Crimson said embarrassed. "Just…go faster."

Fawn bellowed out and raced ahead.

* * *

(A/N: Yes, Jett's been sent to Oak's. Frankly, Jett and Morticia would be the ones Crimson would be most hesitant to put out of his active team. Once Misty is dealt with, one's going back to let Jett back in. Who will it be?! Also, the next chapter will be the season 2 finale!)


	34. Crimson vs Misty

**[Cues the Opening Theme: Asheru – Judo Flip]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 34: Crimson vs Misty: Two Weeks in the Making_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Cerulean City | April 17th | 9:00a.m.)

The people of the city were treated to the odd of a man riding a Pokémon into town thundering for the center like a man with a mission. He rushed up for the PC, made a few calls for items, and returned that Pokémon before running out of the Center.

"What's his rush?" The Nurse Joy asked.

The Waterflowers had just opened the gym when Crimson came running in dramatically saying he was here to challenge the leader.

"Will you shut up?! It's too early for dramatics!" Lily said with a mug of coffee in her hand. "I'm dealing with a hangover."

"Ok, but I'm here to challenge the prettiest Sensational Sister." Crimson said as Lily perked up.

"In that case…" Lily said only for Crimson to say, "I'm talking about Misty."

"Little shit." Lily said before screaming. "Misty! Your boyfriend's here."

"He's not my boyfriend, and you certainly took your time." Misty said coming out in the bikini Crimson bought her.

"Can't rush progress, and I had some misadventures along the way." Crimson said fluffing his jacket. "Fought Team Rocket, started a gang, started a gang war."

"I missed having you around, and it sounds like you had fun without me." Misty said as they walked to their sides on the arena. "I don't think no words need to be further said. I know you're not one to be messed with. So…full battle."

"Fine. Daisy, if you can please call our match." Crimson said as Daisy took the referee spot.

"This official Curealean Gym Battle is between the challenger, Crimson Ryūseigan and the Gym Leader, Misty, has begun! On request that is Ok'ed on both sides, this will be a full battle. Only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Now, let's get soaked!" Daisy said making the call.

**[Cues: Pokémon B2/W2 - Battle! Kanto Gym Leader]**

"Starmie, I choose you!" Misty said sending her star-studded Pokémon.

"Chuka, let's grow some spores!" Crimson said sending his Parasect onto one of the platforms.

"Starmie, Rapid Spin!" Misty said as Starmie spun into the water.

"Chuka, stand still and wait him out." Crimson said trying to sense Starmie in the water.

Misty spied him intently watching the water as he began to pick up on Starmie's energy signature.

"Chuka, ready yourself on my command." Crimson said as Violet noticed Crimson's red irises darting around.

"This guy's tracing Starmie's movements…" Lily thought. "I can't even…follow Starmie, but he's doing it with complete focus."

Starmie came flying out of the water spinning as Crimson called for Chuka to trigger up the spores. Chuka tanked the hit, but not before spraying Effect Spores on Starmie being hitting the water. Dazed, Starmie stumbled before falling on the platform fast asleep.

"Damn it." Misty grumbled before calling for Starmie.

"Chuka, out of the water and use Giga Drain!" Crimson said as Chuka leapt out.

Starmie had its energy drained leaving Chuka to recover it's HP back thanks to the Big Root. However, she knocked Starmie into the water in the process. The spores were washing off and Starmie was slowly waking up.

"Crap!" Crimson/Chuka said as Misty smirked saying, "It's payback time! Thunderbolt!"

"As you command, Misty!" Starmie said as its body sparked with electricity. "RRRrAAAGGRRH!"

"This is going to suck." Chuka said with a gulp as she was electrocuted.

Given the area was also a massive pool and Chuka was wet, there was a lot more damage. If not that Chuka was part Grass, it would have been the end. Chuka stumbled but she looked up at Crimson. She did not want to let him down and jumped into the water swimming down at Starmie.

"And what do you think you're doing?!" Starmie asked as Chuka managed to grab Starmie with her claws. "Let go of me!"

Chuka defiantly glared as Crimson had an idea.

"Chuka, use Cross Poison!" Crimson said as Chuka's claws oozed poison with a purple glow. "Throw Starmie out of the water."

With all the force she could muster, Chuka threw Starmie out of the water onto a larger platform as Chuka jumped out.

"Water Pulse!" Misty said as Starmie's gem glowed.

"Energy Ball!" Crimson said Chuka had a green sphere of nature's energy between her claws.

Both slammed their attacks into each other causing a small explosion to kick up a dust cloud. As it cleared, both battered Pokémon were out cold.

"And we have a draw. Trainers, your next Pokémon." Daisy said.

"Chuka, you have the advantage on both fronts. If only, the water wasn't everywhere. Good work though." Crimson said returning Chuka.

"Can't be helped." Misty said returning Starmie.

"_Crimson, one of Pokémon has just evolved._" Dex Bulma chimed.

"Oh ho, well then. I'll save him for later." Crimson remarked.

"Ok, let's go….huh, Mima?" Misty said as Mima came out of its ball.

"You have a Wigglytuff?" Daisy said confused.

"Damn it, you weren't supposed…oh screw it, I may as well." Misty said exasperated as Mima realized she knew herself into a fight.

"Marquesha, we're getting in a scarp." Crimson said sending the ghetto Clefable.

"What up, Misty? We finally fightin' at last." Marquesha said crossing her arms. "And who's this joker?"

"I am Mima. Talented singer to the stars." Mima boasted.

"So, an uptight snob." Marquesha snarked.

"Fuck you, you low-class lout!" Mima snapped.

"Oh, you are dead now, bitch! Crimson, let me ride on this oversized condom!" Marquesha said as Mimi gasped.

"Misty, you better guide me to victory!" Mima said flailing.

"I'll take the lead then! Mima, Double Slap!" Misty said as Mimi tackled Marquesha slapping her face.

"Fuckin' bitch!" Marquesha screeched as Mima smacked her up.

"Mega Punch!" Crimson called out as Marquesha smirked, "Yes, sir!"

A glowing fist smashed Mima's face leaving her with a darkened eye.

"Sing!" Misty remarked as Mima whipped her Microphone out.

Before Mima could though, Crimson had Marquesha use Covet.

"Blam, bitch! This mine now!" Marquesha said punching Mima and stealing the Microphone.

"Give it back!" Mima said puffing up her cheeks.

Marquesha blew a raspberry as Mima had a hissy fit. Before Misty could give orders, Mima fired up a few Water Pulse screaming for her to give it back! Of course, this did not look good for Misty. However, at least she could play it off as her plan.

"Don't let up, Mima!" Misty said as Marquesha dove into the water. "Hyper Voice!"

"REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Mima screeched as Marquesha swam underwater to dodge it.

"Marquesha, jump out of the water and throw the Microphone back in it." Crimson said as Marquesha leapt out of the water.

"Hey puffball! Catch!" Marquesha said tossing the Microphone into the water.

Mima dived in after it and Misty did not like the smirk Marquesha.

"Wrap it up with Shock Wave!" Crimson said as Marquesha's body becomes surrounded in electricity.

She released a beam of light blue electricity from her body as Misty hastily told Mima to get out of here. Too bad, Shock Wave never misses. Misty was reconsidering if having a pool for the arena was a good idea as Mima was out cold floating on the pool.

"Mima. We're going to have to talk." Misty said returning her.

"You don't fuck with me, Mima. Che, swarmy bitch." Marquesha said as Crimson called back to his side.

"Risa, you're up." Misty said sending out the Wartortle with goggles so pink.

"Tempting as it would to see Rhint out, Fawn needs this." Crimson thought before saying, "Fawn, come on out my noble stead!"

The Gogoat came out on the platform all chipper and eager to fight.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!" Lily gushed.

"Ok, that's not Kanto native." Misty said crossing her arms.

"Would you believe I got connections? Tell you what, after we fight, I'll tell you. I can't leave you unsatisfied for long." Crimson teased.

"You cheeky dick." Misty said before ordering Risa to use Rain Dance.

A rain cloud formed over the arena as it began to pour, but Gogoat seemed pretty unfazed if not happy.

"Water Gun, Risa!" Misty said as Risa spewed water out of her mouth.

"Fawn, Surf!" Crimson said surprising everyone.

Gogoat's eyes glowed bright blue as she leapt into the water riding on top of a big wave. Risa's eyes went wide. Sure, the attack was not going to heavily damage her, but that did not mean it was not going to hurt.

"Ah, fuck me." Risa screamed before the wave swamped her.

Risa rose her head out of the water annoyed as Fawn swam about in the water.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Risa said spitting out a bit of water.

"Use Vine Whip to grab her." Crimson said as vines come down out Fawn's pelt.

"Dive underwear!" Misty said as Risa dove underwear. "Use Ice Punch!"

Risa's fist glowed icy cold and Fawn realized she was a sitting goat in the water. Crimson made the decision to recall Fawn returning to her ball.

"Alright, let's even the score. Rhint, get on out there!" Crimson said letting out Rhint.

"Holy shit, Rhint!" Risa said shocked. "You're fully evolved."

"Eyup, babe. Let's see if training under the water master done you any good." Rhint said stoically. "But before we do, how far are you from evolving?"

"Just two more levels." Risa said before asking why.

Rhint turned to Crimson who sighed and got out two Rare Candies out of his pocket. He knew he was helping the opponent, but Rhint's pride was worth it. He tossed them over to which Risa caught.

"What are you doing?" Daisy asked.

"Evening the playing field." Crimson said dryly as Risa shoved them down and evolved into her final stage. "Rhint would have refused to fight if I hadn't."

"It's fine. This will make things a bit more fun. Risa, Dragon Pulse!" Misty said as Risa formed glowing spheres of blue and green out of her cannons.

"Counter with Flash Cannon!" Crimson said as Rhint's canon hummed as they glowed bright grey.

A silver beam of metallic energy collided with a colorful beam of draconic energy forming a beam struggle with both Pokémon fighting for dominance.

"Come on, Rhint. Push!" Crimson said as Rhint steeled his eyes.

"Risa, don't let up!" Misty cheered.

The two kept their beams up as they both defiantly glared at each other. The tension was thick enough to cut through with a cleaver. Crimson looked to his Mega Band and he knew what he had to do. He activated it as it and the Mega Stone on Rhint began to glow.

"It's time. Rhint, Mega Evolution!" Crimson said as a sphere of energy surrounded Rhint breaking the beam.

It shattered and there stood Mega Rhint. He now had two smaller shells over its arms, each with their own water cannon. The two cannons on his back are replaced by a single, central water cannon of greater size that can retract into his shell. This cannon extends forward over Rhint's head with the ears angling slightly backward and there is a small point on his ridges develop over its now-red eyes and extend to his ears.

"Ok, you getting me that Mega Stone after this fight, you ass." Misty said. "You didn't say Blastoise could get a Mega!"

"You're the water expert." Crimson snarked. "Isn't that your job?"

Lily and Violet giggled as Misty went red.

"At least, I'm giving you a challenge. They'd only last one round with you before calling it quits. You need a real…" Misty said before Lily crassly cut off with, "You going to fight or are you two going to fu…"

She was blasted by a Cloyster's Hydro Pump.

"Thank you, Cloyster." Daisy said kindly. "Now you two, back to the fight."

"Rhint, why don't we show Risa the power of your new ability, Mega Launcher. Use Aura Sphere!" Crimson said as Rhint leapt into the air.

Misty noticed Crimson had his electric effect to him with his red eyes darkened. Both Crimson and Rhint got in sync making the signature pose honing their energy. Bioelectricity sparked frequently over Crimson's body as the sphere of aura glowed between Rhint's hands.

"Dragon Pulse!" Misty said as Risa prepared the draconic beam of doom.

"HA!" Rhint said firing the Aura Sphere.

With Mega Launcher, it was even larger slicing through the Dragon Pulse before hitting Risa dead on knocking off the platform and into the water. Rhint dove into the water after her. The Pokédex blipped and Crimson took up reading a line of data before looking after at Misty.

"Clever girl." Crimson said under her breath before putting it away.

"Risa, use Aqua Jet!" Misty said.

"Right away." Risa said before a vortex of water formed around her as she sped at Rhint.

"Protect." Crimson said as Rhint's eyes glow as a shield of green formed blocking Risa's attack dead on. "Now, grab her canon and use Mega Punch!"

Misty called for her to get away, but she was too late. Rhint had caught Risa and gave her an uppercut using the Mega Punch sending her out of the water and onto a platform. The raincloud had finally cleared, and Crimson wanted to wrap it all up.

"Rhint, finish it with Aura Pulse! Don't let Risa use Rain Dance!" Crimson said as Rhint leapt out of the water already charging the attack.

"Break the sphere with Ice Punch!" Misty said as Risa got to her feet and let out a roar.

Risa leapt up as Rhint came down with the two clashing with sparks flying. But gravity claimed Rhint's victory for him.

"Damn it, you got so strong." Risa said coughing a bit.

"To be fair, getting a Mega give me the edge." Rhint said before Risa collapsed.

Misty returned Risa as Crimson called Rhint back to his side saying he needed a break.

"Whoo! My boy, Rhint, kicked ass today!" Marquesha cheered as Rhint lumbered over.

"I'm down to two." Misty thought. "Crimson's got me thought out. I'll give him that, but he's clearly pressured. Let's turn this around!"

Misty sent out Dewgong and Crimson was thinking of who to send out.

"Lemme get back out there. I'll zap this bastard asunder!" Marquesha said cracking her knuckles.

"Get in there, girl." Crimson said as Marquesha leapt onto the platform.

"Use Ice Beam on the water!" Misty said as Dewgong shot out a blue icy beam to freeze a thin layer of ice over the water.

"Making it easy for me to kick his face in, are you Misty?" Marquesha jeered.

"Well if you're so bad, Marquesha. Come over and say it to Dewgong's face!" Misty taunted. "Or is Marquesha a giant coward?"

"Marquesha, don't…"

"Oh, hell no, this bitch is asking for it!" Marquesha screamed walking up to Dewgong who had a smug grin. "What you got to say now?"

"Imma slap some steel into you." Dewgong said as Misty gave a nod.

"Steel…what, oh fuck! Marquesha, get back!" Crimson said as Dewgong's tail glowed metallic silver. "Use Mega…"

Before he could finish, Dewgong smacked her with Iron Tail with enough force to send the Clefable flying out of the ring and into the wall out cold. Her arrogance got her a critical and a knockout. Crimson wordlessly returned her and send out Morticia.

"I'm afraid Marquesha had failed us, my lady. So, even if we are fighting Misty, hold nothing back. Now, go on, use Confuse Ray." Crimson said as Morticia's eyes glowed blue.

"Oh, my Arecus, I'm seeing stars!" Dewgong screamed.

"Damn it. Dewgong, snap out of it and use Ice Beam." Misty said only for Dewgong to smack his face on the ice.

"Morticia, kindly use Sucker Punch!" Crimson said as Morticia readied her fist.

"Surf!" Misty cried out.

Dewgong seemed to be able to attack, but Morticia's Sucker Punch canceled it much to the Gym Leader's ire.

"Hypnosis!" Crimson said as her eyes flashed again sending Dewgong to sleep. "Now, Dream Eater!"

She had sapped up the dream even though she needed not the extra HP restored. On Crimson's order, she readied a Sludge Bomb to finsh the job. With that, it was all done, and she was back on Crimson's side. Misty, fed up with how quickly that ended, had a look of indignation.

**[Cues: Pokémon Heartgold/Soulsliver OST – Red Battle!]**

"Gyarados, get out here!" Misty said sending out her final Pokémon.

With no hesitation, Crimson had sent Rhint back out ready to fight. Misty triggered her Mega Stone, Misty was not going to hold back.

"Gyarados, Hurricane!" Misty said as her Mega Evolved Gyarados whirled up a storm.

Rhint was dragged into the air as Crimson tried to have Rhint use Aura Sphere only for Misty have Gyarados counter it with Brutal Swing slamming Rhint through the ice and into the water.

"Gyarados, use Flamethrower and heat up the water!" Misty said as Gyarados spewed flames into that same hole.

"Kuso! Rhint, I think you to use Brine to get yourself out of there!" Crimson said desparetly.

Using the two small canons on his arms, Rhint blasted out a jet of water readying his head. With a torrent of water, he blasted out of that same hole swimming through Gyarados's fire before using the big canon to blast the water dragon's face full of water before tackling it. Didn't do a lot of damage, but it was worth it to get a hit in. Landing on his feet, Rhint and Crimson took a fighting stance in sync. There were no words only action. Misty had Gyarados repeatedly use Brutal Swing to have her tail be used a club. Rhint and Crimson sync up blocking and parrying several attacks.

"It's time to end this." Crimson thought.

"And end it we will." Rhint said taking off his shades before tossing them to Daisy to hold.

Misty had Gyarados attack with Hurricane, but this time Crimson had Rhint retract into his shell and ride the current. Rhint had been spinning with the wind, Misty had planned to have to have Gyarados swat Rhint out of the air, but they noticed that the shell was glowing blue.

"Only got one shot." Crimson thought. "Rhint's HP is close to the edge. I need to make this count!"

"Rhint, finish this up with Aura Sphere!" Crimson said as Rhint came out of his shell with the glowing blue sphere.

With all his might, he threw it as it locked on Gyarados. Misty wanted to use Brutal Swing to counter only to realize Gyarados was out of PP for that move. BLAM! A big explosion rocked the arena shattering the ice kicking up a mist. The dust cleared revealing both Pokémon out cold and back to their normal forms.

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed/Leafgreen OST – Victory! Gym Leader]**

"Both are unable to able. With all five of Misty's Pokémon down, the winner of this match is Crimson of Pallet Town!" Daisy said raising the green flag. "Crimson?"

Crimson fell on his butt panting and looking drained as his body returned to normal. Misty was sweating a storm but walked over to help Crimson up.

"That was incredible. You really know how to give someone a run for their money." Misty said as Crimson smirked.

"You too." Crimson said on shaky feet.

"Either way, you beat me fair and square. To show that, I present you the Cascade Badge." Misty said handing him both the badge and the prize money.

"Badge number 2! Just six more to go." Crimson said putting the badge in his case.

**[Music Ends]**

"Two, you only have two? You fight like you have twice that." Lily remarked.

"I guess you could say I only prepared for it. By the way, Misty, I sent you a package earlier to replace your bike." Crimson said sheepishly. "Did you get it?"

"Yes, but…I don't really know how to ride a motor scooter. It's nice, but I don't know if I can ride it just yet." Misty said awkwardly.

"Oh, well. You can ride on the backseat of mine when we leave town. I'm healing up and fixing to go if you'll rejoin." Crimson said as Misty nodded. "Well then, I'll see you in a few."

The first thing Crimson had done was head to the center to heal his Pokémon before letting them all out to congratulate them all on a job well done.

"Congrats on the win. Sorry, I let myself get janked by that overgrown seal." Marquesha remarked.

"I'm sorry I got defeated so easily." Chuka said downcast.

"It's all right, you all did pretty well. I wanted to speak to you all to let you know, I'm changing up the team again. The next Gym is an electric specialist." Crimson explained.

"So, who's going?" Kimiko asked.

"Chuka, Rhint, and Marquesha will be going back. Rhint, you're a bad match up for what's to come. Marquesha, you need a break. Chuka, same and I don't want to keep two of the same type on team." Crimson said firmly. "You three will be going to Tree's. So, rest up."

"Of course, I could use the R and R./Shit, well I don't want to be useless./Don't take too long." Chuka/Rhint/Marquesha all said.

Crimson made the calls and had swapped those three out to bring Jett, Prince Magnus, and Capone back into the fold. He let the three out to greet them.

"Atlas is a bit pissed that you called for me instead of him, but after Tree explained it…he's just mad that the Fire Gym is far away." Prince Magnus said chuckling. "I hear you got a new person in our merry band."

"I can't wait to get back in fold of kicking someone's teeth in." Capone said darkly. "Good to see you again, boss."

"I'm just glad I wasn't gone for too long." Jett said with a sigh.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection - To Be Continued]**

Crimson happily returned his team walking out of the center where Misty was dressed and waiting.

"All ready to leave?" Crimson remarked.

"I am. Figured we'd get a move on. Vermilion from here is a few days from here on foot." Misty said only for Crimson to send out his bike out from its capsule.

"What about on bike?" Crimson said getting on.

"One, maybe two days." Misty said getting on the backseat. "Just not too fast."

"Hang on!" Crimson said revving it up as he took off with Misty hanging on for dear life. "And don't worry about the capsule thing, I'll explain later."

The sisters had watched the two go with a heavy sigh.

"All right. Misty's back on her sabbatical, and I'm going to whip you two lazy bums into shape." Daisy said whirling on Lily and Violet.

"But…" Lily said only for Daisy to say, "No, buts…"

Violet could only whine watching the duo speed away.

_With Crimson getting his second badge, he's on a race to catch up to Joe and Rusty. With a new gang to manage, Team Rocket at very concern, what's next for the blackest red? Find out…as the Outsider's journey continues!_

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge**

**Haunter Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Gogoat Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Fawn) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Sap Sipper**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Love to eat**

**Met at Lv.30 at Route 25**

**Moves Known: Energy Ball, Vine Whip, Giga Drain, Surf, Wild Charge, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball| **

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Hyper Fang, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Tyrunt Lv.28 (Male) (Nickname: Prince Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball |**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Proud of its power **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Bite, Poison Fang, Ice Fang, Roar, Stealth Rock, Aerial Ace, Rock Tomb, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball| **

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.34 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball| [Currently in the PC]**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyradosite**

**-x-**

**Blastoise Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Rhint) |Kept in a Quick Ball| [Currently in the PC]**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 24**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Aura Sphere, Protect, Water Pulse, Brine, Flash Cannon, Mega Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses (Blastoisinite)**

**-x-**

**Parasect Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Chuka) |Kept in a Friend Ball | [Currently in the PC]**

**Ability: Effect Spore**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Strong Willed**

**Met at Lv. 10 at Mt. Moon**

**Moves Known: X-Scissor, Metal Claw, Cross Poison, Giga Drain, Aerial Ace, Dig, Energy Ball, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Marquesha) |Kept in a Moon Ball | [Currently in the PC]**

**Ability: Unaware**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Mischievous **

**Met at Lv. 13 at Mount Moon**

**Moves Known: Metronome, Mega Punch, Misty Terrian, Covet, Magical Leaf, Moonblast, Shock Wave, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.35 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Dewgong Lv.36 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.35 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyradosite**

**Wigglytuff Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

**Blastoise Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Risa) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Rain Dish**

**Moves Known: Water Gun, Rain Dance, Brick Break, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Jet, ?**

**Held Item: Googles**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Rusty**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Shiny Beedrill Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Midori) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Sniper **

**Nature: Hardy **

**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Ominous Wind, Venoshock, U-turn, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

**Held Item: Beedrillite**

**-x-**

**Altaria Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure **

**Nature: Gentle **

**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Altariaite**

**-x-**

**Heracross Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Yanlin) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**Characteristic: Likes to relax**

**Caught at Pattern Bush**

**Moves Known: Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Carracosta Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Shellshock Shelldon) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Solid Rock **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Smack Down, Aqua Jet, Iron Defense, Crunch, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Alolan Ninetales Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Lumi) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Snow Cloak **

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Mischievous**

**Met at Lv.30 in the Pokemon Mansion**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail, Payback, Dazzling Gleam, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Houndoom Lv.35 (Male) (Nickname: Nox) |Kept in a Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flash Fire **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds**

**Met at Boon Town at Lv.5**

**Moves Known: Inferno, Howl, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Smog, Bite, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Joe**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Victreebel Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**

**Ability: Chlorophyll **

**Nature: Mild **

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Greninja Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent **

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Shuriken, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, (Hydro Canon)?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Magby Lv.5 (Female) (Nickname: Ignacia) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Caught at Water Path**

**Moves Known: Belch, Ember, Mach Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Magmarizer**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Vital Spirit **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Aerodactyl Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Agate) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Rock Head **

**Nature: Jolly**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Head, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Wing Attack, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Aerodactylite**

**-x-**

**Lapras Lv.33 (Male) (Nickname: Percy) |Kept in an Ultra Ball| **

**Ability: Water Absorb**

**Nature: Timid**

**Characteristic: Likes to relax**

**Caught at Route 20**

**Moves Known: Sing, Water Pulse, Freeze-Dry, Ice Shard, Rain Dance, Body Slam, ?**

**Held Item: None**

* * *

(A/N: I did have to show Crimson's full deck considering the swap ups. As for Misty, I'm planning on her getting her sixth Pokémon rather soon. I'm thinking her anime canon Psyduck in near future, but I am still bound to take up suggestions. Funny that Joe and Rusty are quite stronger now, but this is befitting given Korosu's storyline. Crimson will catch up soon enough. See you all for Season 3!)


	35. Welcome to the Underground

**[Cues Carpenter Brut - Division Ruine]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 35: Welcome to the Underground_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Route 5 | April 17th | 3:30p.m.)

"I'm quite surprised that you asked me to teach you how to fight." Crimson remarked as Misty looked serious about what she had asked.

"I'm going to be real with you here. Team Rocket is going to send people after you and seeing that I'm going to be traveling with you…I want to know how to at least defend myself." Misty said earnestly.

"Well then, who am I to refuse that? What's your experience in unarmed combat?" Crimson asked. "I need an idea of what you know so I can make plans on how to train you."

"One basic self-defense class for a few weeks. I'm kind of interested in getting a fighting style using my legs like yours." Misty said interested.

"Well then. Let's get to work!" Taeko said tossing his biker jacket aside.

-o-

(Tanoby Town, Seven Island | April 17th | 4:00p.m.)

A short cruise and Joe had already been missing Sissi. Rusty chuckled at the man who would never seem like the type to be hung up over a girl. As they pulled into port, the two looked at the town which was carved into the ruins with a bit of an artificial island. The two walked off the boat and into town, which they realized they were in the sights of a mountain of a man. Six-feet-tall, dark skin, a tapestry of muscle, dark raven hair, and electric blue eyes that stared into them. He stood in a sleeveless red dogi, a black martial arts belt around his waist, white headband, and sandals.

"Damn." Joe said flatly.

"Deron. Must you scare the fresh meat?" Selphy said walking up.

Deron leapt off the roof onto the ground, and he looked them over.

"I see a surging and welling strength with you." Deron said looking over to Rusty. "Reminds me of what I saw in Braydon."

"Well consider we've fought with Crimson, it rubs off." Joe said curtly.

"Oh yes, you two. The friends who fought with him in the tournament. Impressive showing. I'm Deron Storm, the Seven Island Gym Leader." Deron said with a bow.

Joe and Rusty gave their introductions, and Rusty immediately asked for a battle.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline. Unlike most gyms, I do have a bit of a restriction. Six badges minimum to face me." Deron said with a sigh. "Seeing I'm a "secondary" leader, I get to have that restriction."

"Well that's just great. Maybe we could go catch Pokémon around the idea." Joe remarked. "Anything to do in town?"

"Well, there's the ruins around this town to explore. And if you go up Sevault Canyon, you'll make it to the capital, Quest Town. Go north, and there's Trainer Tower and X Inc. You'll find Trainer Tower more interesting." Deron suggested.

"Guess we're going hiking." Joe said getting his and Rusty's bags.

"Going through the canyon will take you a week and change." Selphy said taking off her sunglasses before looking at a message at her phone.

"We'll be fine!" Rusty said excitedly. "I need a new Pokémon in my arsenal anyway. Midori's been working too hard."

"And I still need a new Pokémon to replace Lapras." Joe remarked.

"If you two want, you can come up the Gym. I happen to breed Pokémon and hold training sessions for combat." Deron said cracking his knuckles. "I'd love to have you."

"You're on." Joe said. "I've seen my fair share of fights."

"Yes, I heard of your tussle with those cultists." Deron said with a smirk.

"You might not have enough time to go through the whole canyon. I just got a message from the professor. She wants to meet you." Selphy explained.

"So, Professor Ivy's back in town?" Deron asked.

"Who?" Joe asked as Rusty perked.

"Professor Philena Ivy Miji. She's the regional professor for the Sevii Islands. She's also among the first female Pokémon Professors. She would have the first, but she was held back a year. She graduated alongside Professor Aurea Juniper and Dr. Makomo Fennel." Rusty said off the top of his head.

"Never heard of her still." Joe said as Rusty sighed.

"She was also a bikini model." Rusty said. "She was in an issue of Pokémon Pals. Found this in the Pokémon center back in Six Island. She posed with those other two I mentioned."

"You have it?" Joe asked.

"What? No, I left it back in the center." Rusty remarked.

"Look…you two got two days." Selphy said dryly.

-o-

(Route 5 | April 17th | 6:30p.m.)

Misty fell on her butt feeling rather sore panting as Crimson helped her up. She was put through some of the basic of his fighting style, mostly the legwork.

"Not bad for a first time." Crimson said giggling a bit. "But you're soon have to wear weights like me."

Crimson exposed his hidden weighted bands explaining their purpose and Misty was floored that he was moving all about while wearing about 250 pounds. Misty straight up asked if he was an alien.

"Hey, the humans in Dragon Ball could do it too. It just takes place to get used to. You start small and work your way up." Crimson explained.

"Count me out." Misty panted. "I don't really need to be a hard-hitter, speed is my deal."

"Either way, we should get moving. The way to Saffron's blocked so…Underground Path?" Crimson suggested as got back on his jacket.

"At this time? We shouldn't. Creepy characters hang out down there." Misty warned.

"I wouldn't worry. I got my blade and my Pokémon with me. I can be pretty scary." Crimson said sending out Fawn. "Besides, you can sit on Fawn while we go through."

He returned his bike to his capsule before pocketing it as Misty jokingly thanked Crimson for the gesture being getting on her.

"Pleasure to have you abroad." Fawn said kindly.

"And she's so polite." Misty said sweetly rubbing Fawn's head.

The three walked over to the door to the Underground Path and went on in.

**[Cues: Final Fantasy VI – Slam Shuffle]**

Down the stairs, Crimson checked Dex Bulma for information. For one, both paths were connected into a giant cross which to Crimson was a bit of a good thing. He could easily go to Celadon, if he wanted to clip Erika early. He did learn that the place was a den for the homeless, lawless bouts, and prostitutes. The Underground looked a lot bigger than he'd thought and it actually reminded him of the Goldenrod Tunnel in the games. Well, if it was expanded to a city and mixed with grunge.

"Feels a Pokémon version of Gotham's underbelly." Crimson thought as they walked through the dim lights. "Smells like one too."

Graffiti was on bits of the walls, small bits of trash on the ground, and people in wormlike sleeping bags were abound.

"It's as bad as I thought." Misty said in a low voice.

"It could be worse." Crimson remarked as they were stopped by one guy. "A gang of thugs could run the place. Scum Team Rocket doesn't like."

The two looked around expecting something, but nothing came. It was a bit of relief as they moved on down the path. Crimson promptly let out both Jett and Morticia to be guides for any dark areas given Jett can see in the dark and Morticia can raise her energy to provide light.

**[Cues: Sonic the Hedgehog OVA OST – From the Land of Darkness]**

As they came in closer, they saw a light before coming to see the center. A rather large underground city that Crimson was completely caught off-guard for. The way that they came through was a roadway leading down into that city. A city of tall buildings, bright lights, and a dark feel of grunge.

"What the hell?" Misty said with her jaw on the ground. "Ok, what is this place?!"

"Dex Bulma?" Crimson asked.

"_You're looking at Sepia City or Old Saffron. To make the long story short, Saffron was originally going to be built underground to preserve the nature that was above ground. But plans fall through when due to the actions of a pair of drunks burned the nature down. That pair was banished to the underground, and it grew to be a place where the poor ended up. Over time, Sepia grew and it's famous for its market, casinos, and nightlife. Ironically, it's one of the richer cities in Kanto. It's essentially the Las Vegas of the Pokémon world with a bit of Hollywood."_ Dex Bulma explained.

"By Arceus, it's massive." Morticia said as Crimson took Misty off Fawn.

"Yeah, you'll need your bike for this." Jett said adjusting his shades.

Crimson let his bike out of his capsule, fluffed his jacket, and returned Fawn and Jett thanking them for the help. Crimson got on as Misty took on the back.

"Morticia, think you could possess the bike?" Crimson asked.

"I could try." Morticia said attempting to.

It somewhat worked giving the bike an eerie purple shadow as Crimson started his motorcycle up. Crimson excitedly drove down into the city below. Not far behind, a familiar trio was also arriving into the city having followed them missing one of their key members.

"When did Crimson get a motorcycle?" Jessie asked.

"I don't like ta look of this place." Meowth said with a groan wishing he was with James in the balloon.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat." Jessie said.

"You don't get it, Jessica. This place…is my hometown." Meowth said with a groan.

* * *

(A/N: No, not reposting the team stats. Nothing has changed about them yet. And yes, I do plan to touch on Meowth's backstory. There is going to be some changes but keep similar beats. All I can say is his backstory also ties into the story of Sepia Town. Prepare for feels. On a side note, Professor Ivy's coming into the fray soon!)

**Ending Theme: Cowboy Bebop – The Real Folk Blues (ending version)**


	36. Go Topside, Young Meowth

**[Cues Carpenter Brut – Division Ruine]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 36: Go Topside, Young Meowth_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Sepia City | April 17th | 7:30p.m.)

**[Cues: Domo – alone]**

Jessie and Meowth sat on the edge of the road leading down both with a beer in hand from a nearby vending machine.

"Your hometown? You never talk about your past." Jessie said worriedly.

"That's because it's nothing but a tragedy." Meowth said before taking a swig. "The happy memories I have here are all tainted by it."

"How did it come to be?" She asked.

Meowth finished his can before throwing it away down into the city below. He hated to think back on the good times because it lead to the bad times.

"You remember the history of how this dump was founded?" Meowth asked as she nodded. "Yeah, well. The two drunks were twin brothers. The Konnos. Well, despite their alcoholism, they made it big down here. Ran organized crime and shit. Long story short, they're love of booze was matched by women. But because they were not exactly bright, they knocked up a lot of women. So did their Pokémon. I happen to be one of their descendants. Now with this, the descendants of the twins and their Pokémon warred for the city and their "litterys". Those drunks left the world with a whole bunch of families wanting to rule the city. Where do I fall into it…another beer and I'll spill it to ya."

**[Cues: empea – Good Old Days]**

_Meowth came up to receive dinner at home after playing with his friends. Home was always warm, rightfully fitting as it was a bakery. His mother, Maddie, waited for him with bated breath. Her trainer, a hulking man, sit at the table with his little sister._

_"There you are, little guy." Gretchen said taking him up into her arms. "You were almost there, but you wouldn't miss Hazel's stew for the world, wouldn't you?"_

"You used to live in a bakery? What's so tragic about that?" Jessie asked interrupted.

"Nothing really, it was perfect…until she came into Hazel's life." Meowth said finishing off the beer. "The woman who obviously a devil, but my trainer was thinking with his heart. And so I when she also brought her into my life."

_Gretchen did not like the look of this woman, but she had her brother head over heels for her. The woman seemed nice, but had an air to her that made Gretchen want to run. It did not help that she had a Meowth of her own, Meowzie. Meowth was head over heels for her wanting to spend plenty of time with her. _

"Meowzie was a dear. She was smart, sly, and funny to boot. She became my world." Meowth remarked. "And she was the reason I would up learning to walk and talk like humans."

_"I've always wanted to be a dancer. Madame comes here to learn from the best, but I always get left up in the attic while she has classes downstairs." Meowzie said with a pout._

_"Well, we can see what they do down there. Why don't we try to copy it?" Meowth asked. "Doesn't hurt to try, if you'll take my hand."_

"Dancing with her with the light of the nights I spent with her while her trainer and mine had classes downstairs. We were in that attic often and before long we were able to dance on hind legs with ease. Then Meowzie had the bright idea…"

_"Learning human speak?" Meowth asked confusedly. "Why would you want us to learn how to do that?"_

_"Simple, if we know how. We can pull some fast ones on humans. Think of the things we can do. And I know the perfect place to learn." Meowzie said excitedly dragging Meowth along._

Jessie and Meowth were outside of a library that had a statue of an Abra.

"The PSI Library. This old place was where Meowzie and I snuck off to. We were trying to learn to read and speak. It had taken time…but we were able to do it. I remember my first word…rocket." Meowth said thinking back. "Meowzie's first words were "fuck me"."

"Pfft…" Jessie said with a snicker. "Well, did you?"

"Oh shut up." Meowth snapped. "We were playing pranks on humans. Mostly food delivery places. However, all that time with Meowzie, and I was not realizing that her trainer was playing us all like a fiddle. No, Meowzie had me blinded. The good things came to an end…and I remember the day…it was raining."

"It rains down here?" Jessie asked.

"When there's downpour topside, it seeps down underground as groundwater." Meowth explained.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop – Goodbye Julia]**

_Meowth was walking home with Meowzie after a night on the town holding hands only to for him to see a burning building in the distance. It wouldn't have bothered him had he not smelt the strong scent of cinnamon. SPLASH! He bolted through puddles and rivers coming to the horrific realization that it was his home burning. He came just to see smoldering remains. Maddie, Hazel, Gretchen…all gone. The lady was there sobbing her eyes out to the police, but Meowth could not see her. All he could see was his lost…Meowzie tried to comfort…but it wasn't enough._

"Let me guess, that devil was the one who set fire to the bakery." Jessie said as they were walking down the street.

"Yup. All for the life insurance money which she used to lift herself to baker's girlfriend to high roller. But I didn't know that yet. Y'see, she took me in. And I realized exactly how much a monster she was. Everything I knew about…what Hazel knew about her…was all lies." Meowth said darkly. "It explained why Meowzie was so sly."

_If there was ever a moment like this, Meowth wished he had hindsight. Meowzie was pulling pranks to steal good because her trainer did not exactly feed her…or him. They both returned to their "home" only to see that the lady in the midst of an arugment. _

_"Meowzie, you're home. Good, I need you for something. I need you to test if this Arcanine is vicious enough. I just decided to try some of this new drug…Night Howler."_

"Let me tell you something. Night Howler does make you strong, but it fucks with your mind. It makes a person become nothing more than a killing machine. That night, I saw so much blood come out of Meowzie. I got roasted. I realized that Cinder Fall was a complete sadist." Meowth said haunted by saying her name.

"Wait, the Cinder Fall? The head of the Burning Petals Gang?!" Jessie said shocked looking over at her symbol spray painted on a wall.

"Yes, her." Meowth said. "She's known as the Backstabbing Bitch."

"What happened to Meowzie?" Jessie asked weakly.

A tear rolled down his face.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Green Bird]**

_Meowth was walking home a bit annoyed with the fact that Cinder lives in a high rise. So many stairs! SMASH! Meowth looked up to see a window had broken and something was thrown out of it. Blood dripped down on Meowth's face as he realized what was thrown. _

_"Meowzie!" He screamed as she sailed through the air. _

_She fall being gravity's ragdoll smacking against buildings and walls before falling on her back in a puddle of sewer water in a lonesome alley. Meowth stood there watching before running up to her pleading for her. Meowzie's eyes fluttered and she turned to him._

_"Meowzie, I…I can get help!" Meowth said panicking._

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Goodbye Julia]**

_"No, my love. It's…it's…too late. I should have left with you…sooner. But my own loyalty to my mistress did me in." Meowzie said coughing a bit as it began to rain again. _

_"That bitch…I oughta…" Meowth said only for Meowzie to stroke her face._

_"Don't. I don't want you to die…don't ruin the dream of your happiness for me. I need you to do something for me…please leave this place. Go topside and live your life." Meowzie pleaded. "You need to leave…this place is for the dead and gone…not for the living."_

_"Meowzie, I don't want to leave you." Meowth pleaded as tears poured down._

_"But you must. Your family's gone and I'm about to join them…and if you don't leave, Cinder…Cinder will make sure you die t…" Meowzie said before her body gave out._

"Meowzie, on her dying breath, spilled that Cinder axed my family for the money." Meowth said as Jessie and him had stopped at that same alley. "I left Sepia City…ending up in Team Rocket. The rest you already know."

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea." Jessie said sympathetically.

"Don't be. We were all dealt a crap hand, but we're all together in this." Meowth said wistfully. "I'm walking among the living."

* * *

(A/N: Short, sweet, and bittersweet. I'm rather pleased with how I'm written Meowth's backstory. The purest of tragedy. This is a bit of shorter than I originally planned, but this streamlined version was a lot better in the long run. Death by Adaptation can be a useful trope if done right.)


	37. Sepiatone Sessions

**[Cues Carpenter Brut – Division Ruine]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 37: Sepiatone Sessions _

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Vermilion City | April 17th | 7:30p.m.)

Ash wanted to prove himself and had taken on the Gym. It had seen to go well only for Lt. Surge to pull out his final Pokémon, Electabuzz. He had thought Raichu was bad and it had taken all Pikachu had to Raichu. And now, all Ash had was a drained Chu and Charmeleon.

"Pikachu, Brick Break!" Ash said as Pikachu braced his fists.

"Return back with Brick Break as well!" Lt. Surge said as Electabuzz's fists glowed white.

Electabuzz was faster and punched Pikachu's lights off leaving Ash down to Charmeleon. However, Ash had an issue. Charmeleon was not exactly in the best of moods. Seeing Crimson's fight with Misty had sparked feelings of inadqueaecy and lashing out at Ash. Ash unwillingly sent out Charmeleon who glared at Electabuzz.

"You lookin' a low there." Electabuzz snarked.

"Shut up, you overgrown plug!" Charmeleon snarled out.

"Thunder!" Surge ordered as Electabuzz roared with electricity surging around his body.

Charmander struggled and tried to pull a Flamethrower, but it was all to no avail as Charmeleon was electrocuted. Down he went and the match was over. Ash fell to his knees, both fists gripped hard as they hit the ground. Ash's first loss hit hard, and it was taking all of him not to break down. Giselle awkwardly put a hand on his should trying to comfort him. It was kind of hard to do when she had won easily.

"Ash?" Delia said coming into the Gym.

"Oh….no." Ash said weakly getting up. "Hey…"

Before Ash could speak any more, they heard a slow clapping. The kind that was both sarcastic and lifeless. Gilbert came down the stands having watched the match.

"Bravo, Ass Ketchum. You've shown a grand showing of failure." Gilbert remarked coldly. "Whereas I have won."

"Yeah, well I have only one loss against your two." Ash said childishly.

"That fucking kurombo doesn't count!" Gilbert snarled as Delia grabbed him by the counter. "Oh…shit!"

Delia punted the little shit out of the door and turned her anger towards Surge who had a bad feeling that he was in for a beating.

-o-

(Sepia City | April 17th | 7:30p.m.)

"What a sight." Crimson said as they drove about. "So, Misty? What do you want to check out first?"

"Well, the vendors. But only for a few minutes, we shouldn't stay too long." Misty said as Crimson nodded.

**[Cues: Paper Mario OST – Mysterious Dry Dry Outpost]**

He pulled up to a plaza where vendors were set up with stands, tents, and vans selling various wares. Misty and Crimson got off the bike with Morticia rising out of its shadow before Crimson capsulized the bike. They walked into the plaza looking around. Crimson noticed one selling novelty shirts and came over. That is when he noticed he had one of those shirts. It was a Charizard burning a Venusaur alive.

"Did my dad get it from down here?" Crimson thought.

The vendor, a Painter girl with her Smeargle, came up.

"See something you like, kid?" She said tersely.

"This shirt, I have one of it at home, I remember my father getting one for me." Crimson said wistfully. "I didn't know it came from down here."

"Well it can only be found down here. I, Paintora, made them custom." Pintora said proudly.

He looked through the wares and found a tank top with a shiny Charizard on it. He took it up asking her if she had this in his size. Paintora gladly got him one asking for 50 Pokédollars to which he handed over.

"Come again!" Paintora said as Crimson left.

"Oh, I will." Crimson said walking away only to run into a thug.

Said thug whipped a rather big switchblade asking for his wallet. Crimson simply unsheathed his katana asking for his knife.

"Here." The thug said giving it up before shuffling off.

"Cowardly lot." Morticia muttered.

Misty was look at various pieces of jewelry before finding a pair of sapphire earrings. A bit pricey, but Misty gladly bought them before noticing a stand with Pokémon in a small aquarium and small kiddie pools. The seller was a Pokémon Breeder.

"Well, well, missy? Might I interest you in getting a Water Pokémon? I got a select few from Johto and Hoenn that you can't even get here. And with decent prices for a fine lady as yourself." The breeder said with a shameless wink.

"I got Totodiles, Octilleries, Wailmers, Woopers, Corphish, and my crown jewels…Feebas." The breeder said presenting the fish.

"Oh…wow…" Misty said slightly unimpressed.

"Hey beauty is subjective anyway!" The Feebas protested before it was put back.

"You're unimpressed and I get it. But these things are quite special, because they evolve into these." The breeder said sending out one of his Pokémon.

An aquatic, serpentine Pokémon with a primarily cream-colored body. It has red eyes with long, pinkish antennae above them. The graceful and beautiful Milotic, and Misty was drooling.

"It's the anti-Gyrados. Even has similar stat pool." The breeder boasted.

Misty wanted it. She didn't care about the cost but got out her wallet much to the breeder's joy.

"Male or female?" The breeder asked only for Misty to say, "Doesn't matter! Now shut up and take my money!"

Misty paid 500 for that Feebas having paid extra for it to be put in a Luxury Ball. Nicknaming him, Misty walked off before the breeder could even tell her how to evolve it to Milotic.

"Thanks, Milotic." The breeder said rubbing her head. "Ready to call it a night?"

Milotic nodded watching Misty go on her way.

"Be brave, little one." Milotic thought thinking of her son.

"You know, she almost looks like Misty. Wouldn't that to be a shocker if that was actually her?" The breeder said chuckling. "Of course, if it was her, she would have asked how to evolve it."

Not far, Crimson was at another stand looking at Technical Records that the seller said was from the region of Galar. He looked through the set and settled to buy one TR of Tri-Attack, Superpower, Leaf Blade, Muddy Water, Blaze Kick, and Heat Crash.

"I'll teach Superpower to Tyrunt. He'll love it, and besides I need to give him a move overhaul." Crimson thought before walking off with his purchases.

He and Misty met up again as Misty spilled about her purchase excited about getting a Milotic. Crimson asked if she knew how to evolve it to a Milotic and Misty paled.

"Thankfully, I have a Pokédex. Even then, I already know. There's two ways. Raise its beauty through grooming it or…trading it with a Prism Scale. But you're not going to get one in Kanto…you could only find those in Unova, Kalos, and those faraway regions." Crimson said as Misty fell to her knees bawling. "Not like there's going to be a booth selling evolution items."

"I am!" An excited voice as they turn to see a man about their age or a little older.

He wore a cloak that a hood that obscured his eyes, but they could see his grin.

"What up? I'm Shady, and I sell the finest in wares." Shady said with that grin on his mug.

"Shady? Well, I'm sure he's trusting." Crimson said sarcastically.

"Oh, come on, I got a van and everything." Shady said pointing to his brown van which had a lewd painted image of a nude Officer Jenny making out with a Nurse Joy.

"Ok, a man of taste." Crimson said impressed. "You drew it?"

"Hell yeah." Shady said opening his doors to show his wares.

He had type-boosting gems, Rare Candies, TMs, a few fossils, and items to aid in evolutions. Crimson found the Prism Scale among the pile.

"How much for it?" Crimson remarked.

"300." Shady remarked as Crimson gladly paid for it.

"By the way, how much for a set of those type boosting gems? 2 of each type." Crimson remarked.

"That's near 30,000 bro. You got the cash for…" Shady said as Crimson got out his trainer card. "But I see you're serious, and I take card."

Crimson did not really see the purchase as a major dent before asking about his supplier of Rare Candies. Shady's face soured at it.

"That bitch, Cinder Fall, has a monopoly on it. What I can get…she charges a lot of cash for them and it's hard to sell them. She takes deep cut from most of the vendors." Shady said bitterly.

"What if I told you I could get you Rare Candies to sell if you were to work for my gang?" Crimson said kindly.

Shady took a better look on Crimson and immediately recognized the symbol on his jacket.

"You're…you're him. The leader of the Black Dragons. Crimson, you're like a legend in the underground. Everyone is talking about the new big shot. You should be careful. Cinder put out a bounty on your head though." Shady explained. "Opposing Team Rocket's bad for business."

**[Cues: One Piece OST – Angry]**

Before Crimson could speak, he sensed a presence to see several thugs had gathered with weapons and Pokémon.

"Well, you're the kurombo we're been looking for. Cinder offering big reward for you dead or alive." The bigger one said licking his lip. "The girl will make a nice bonus."

"Too many." Crimson thought as Morticia was worried.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Rush]**

Shady slipped something out of his cloak, a Smoke Ball. He slammed on the ground causing it to explode with thick blinding smoke. Shady grabbed both Misty and Crimson into his van before taking off. Morticia was relived for the help.

"Whoah, why'd you help us?" Crimson asked.

"Simple. Cinder's a cowardly cunt. She sees you as a threat and thinks axing the leader will have your gang crumble. And frankly, a live ain't worth 5,000." Shady said as Crimson was offended.

"5,000! Oh, hell no, I'm worth at least triple that! I kicked Domino's ass and fought Team Rocket kicking their asses up and down." Crimson said defiantly.

"Having a bounty's not a good thing, dumbass!" Misty screamed.

"She's right. You need to get out of here." Shady remarked. "But about your offer of siding with your gang? I'll take it. Anything to get out from Cinder's thumb? Thanks to your purchase, I got enough to leave this shithole."

"So, where to?" Crimson asked.

"My old apartment. I need to grab some shit." Shady remarked. "And I got to pick up my Secptile, Xi. He watches over the place."

He made a call to the place telling Xi to pack their bags. Misty looked out of the window to see they had company. Crimson opened the van door saying he's got this.

"Shadow Ball!" Crimson said as Morticia fired one at the car chasing down.

It hit the tire causing it to spin out and crash. Crimson returned her thanking before sending out Kimiko. Riding on her back, she flew into the air.

"Kimiko, help me protect this van. Our allies are inside!" Crimson said as Kimiko nodded. "Now light them up!"

"Gladly." Kimiko said spewing flames at cars speeding near the van.

Several trainers on bird Pokémon in the air fired shots at them. As Crimson was dealing with them, one trainer riding a Rhyhorn got close to jump in the van through the open backdoor.

"Pull over or…"

She did not get to finish as Misty had punted her out and closed the door shut. Crimson was glad he got the knife earlier as it made useful for stabbing those that came too close.

"Thanks for a pistol, asshole!" Crimson said before headbutting the mook off his Fearow.

Kimiko flew landing on top of the van as they were in the clear for now.

**[Music Ends]**

Shady pulled into an alley and had everyone exit as he threw a blanket over it. Crimson returned Kimiko thanking her for the help.

"We'll need to be quick. My building's near." Shady said as the three bolted for it.

As they made it and up to his apartment, four women were standing there. Crimson recognized all four of them.

The first one was about five foot five with black raven hair and blue cold eyes under her red shades. Her skin had a light tan to it with a marking of a Gyarados tattoo crossing her leg, torso, and arm. She wore a long flowing red dress that went up to her neck, had a small cleavage window, long red fingerless gloves, and heels coming off as the "dragon lady".

The second one was a young busty woman with a light-medium skin tone and purple eyes. Her wavy brown hair is tied with blue ribbons and she wears geometric earrings. She wore purple shorts that further emphasize her long legs, a matching buttoned shirt that exposes her midriff, blue ankle boots, flesh colored stocking, and a dark red trench-coat.

The third one had peach-colored skin, a slim figure, blue eyes and sandy brown hair, with a pair of earrings and dark red lipstick. Unlike the other two, she wore a skirt suit with a holster for a Heckler & Koch MP5 sub-machine gun.

The last one was a lot younger than the three being slightly older than Crimson. She was a tall Hispanic-Unovan teenager with has a thin but muscular build, brown eyes, and brown hair reaching mid-back. She wore a simple green belly baring tank top, a white pair of shorts, black heels, painted red nails, and a cat-themed hoodie.

"Roulette, Katerina, Topaz, and Aya Ayala? Oh god, please don't tell me that this is just one-offs from their universes." Crimson thought fearfully.

"What do you want, Veronica?" Shady said addressing Roulette.

"A little kitty told me you stuck your neck out for someone. Someone who can get us places." Roulette said deviously.

"Who are they?" Misty asked.

"This is Veronica Sinclair, known as Roulette. Landlady of this dump. The one with the red trench coat is Katerina. She's my assistant. The one armed with a gun is Topaz, a former cop stuck in this shithole. I don't know the last one." Shady explained.

"This is Aya. I took off the street to make a use out of her." Roulette said as Crimson realized what that meant.

"So, you're hookers." Crimson said bluntly.

"No, those three are hookers. I work security." Topaz said defensively.

"Oh, so you taking it up the ass in the hallway last week for 200 was you doing your job?" Roulette snarked.

"I wouldn't have to if you paid better." Topaz said fighting a blush.

"Enough. Look, Roulette. I know of your…rep, and I know Cinder's probably fucking everyone here over." Crimson remarked.

"She makes living here pretty expensive." Aya said nervously. "I don't mind…prostituting, but…Cinder's taxation makes it hard to make enough to get out of this city."

"And I hear, you're the bigshot gang leader." Roulette said putting her finger on Crimson's chest. "And I see, a young greenhorn…with good looks and potential."

"Oh fine, you could join. I need a person to handle finance. I have a guy, but it's a bit too green." Crimson mused. "And I'll take you three as well."

"So, we're getting out of here. Finally!" Topaz said excitedly. "How much am I getting paid?"

"Later." Shady said opening his apartment door.

Xi came out giving Shady his duffel bag. Shady returned Xi to his ball and explained they all had to go.

"But which exit? The one to Vermilion or Celadon?" Roulette asked.

"Celadon. I was going to go to Vermilion, but seeing I have two weeks before the St. Anne gets there. I may as well knock out Erika. Plus, I need to deal with you all." Crimson said forming a plan.

"Well that's a plan." Roulette said with a grin. "We'll meet you all there."

The hopeful had split up as Misty was curiously asking if that was the reason for going to Celadon.

"If I went to Vermilion, I'd be a bit too early. Plus, I may as well go to Celadon to deal with Erika." Crimson said as they rushed down the stairs. "Besides, I need you to stick with Shady. I'm going after Cinder."

Misty's eyes lit up with fear only to be squeezed into a hug. Crimson gave her that grin and flew off on Kimiko. Somehow, it give Misty hope.

-o-

(Sepia City | April 17th | 8:30p.m.)

"Mind explaining to me, why Crimson wasn't found yet?" Cinder screamed as her two subordinates.

"You only offered 5,000 for his head." Mercury said dryly.

"Shouldn't you be concerned about your safety? What if he comes after you?" Emerald asked.

"I'm untouchable, and I'm offering a cent more for some kurombo. The people should be fucking lucky I'm offering them money." Cinder said haughtily.

Emerald and Mercury inwardly groaned as they tire of Cinder's attitude. They both wanted to kill her, but her threat of a Night Howler-fueled Arcanine made that a pipe dream. However, they had a feeling that Crimson was coming and if he did, neither one was going to stop him. Cinder believed herself to be untouchable and her arrogance made her blind to the fact that groups around her were all uniting against her.

"I'm going out to get a drink." Mercury said going out to the balcony only to see someone land on it while returning a Charizard.

Crimson and Mercury exchanged looks.

"It was the sign, wasn't it?" Mercury said in a low tone as he nodded. "Look, I'll get Em and bounce. Take my advice and kill her and that Arcanine of hers. Pumped up with so much night howler…that you need to put it out of its misery."

Crimson nodded again as Mercury went back in before whispering into Emerald's ear about what was coming.

"Mistress, Merc and I need to make some calls. Please excuse us." Emerald said as they both left the room.

Cinder rose up from her seat sighing she had to refill her own glass.

"Miss Fall, you should take a seat." Crimson said before shooting her through the chest.

She stumbled back in her seat still breathing as Crimson came up close with the gun at her head.

"Mercury knew you were there. That b-"

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Green Bird]**

BLAM! Crimson cut her off with a bullet. Crimson knew that the only good Cinder Fall was a dead one.

"Let's hope you don't pull a V5 and come back." Crimson said before turning the gun on her again. "But just in case."

Another bullet to the head and the Poké Ball auto released the Acranine in question who looked mutated and rabid. Despite the fearsome appearance, Crimson could sense that its own energy was faltering and in pain. The fire Pokémon snarled, but fell over while looking winded and weak. In the end, the dosage was catching up to it. Crimson put the gun away before putting on a glove, one of Cinder's opera length ones. He grabbed her body by the throat and threw it out of the glass window. Down below, Meowth was showing Jessie the place when he saw it, Cinder's body. His jaw dropped thinking it was a hazy dream, but the body crashing down in the alley make it all real.

"Holy shit, Cinder's been…" Meowth said as Jessie pointed up telling him to look.

They both saw Crimson flying away on Kimiko from the apartment and they put two and two together.

"Well. I owe the twerp thanks." Meowth said with a grin.

"You do know the boss is going to be pissed when his supplier of Night Howler was just killed and the stash most likely destroyed?" Jessie said worriedly.

"Who say we have to tell him? We were just following Crimson." Meowth said with a wink. "Besides if I recall, Cinder was supposed to get Rocket grunts to protect her. And they're not at her building, we passed them at the bar."

"Meowzie, Gretchen, Hazel, Mom…you've been avenged." Meowth thought thinking on his past.

"We should go though." Jessie remarked.

"Totally." Meowth said as they shuffled off.

**[Music Ends]**

Near the exit leading to Celadon, the group waited for Crimson, but he had shown up. Crimson was so glad for energy sensing making it easier to find them.

"Don't worry, we're safe, Misty." Kimiko said.

"And Cinder has finally fell." Crimson said holding the gun away for Kimiko to burn to ashes. "And now we can go."

"Wait, you killed her?" Misty and Topaz asked.

"Trust me when I say, it had to be done. Funny enough, her own subordinates made it easy and got out of way. She was basically caught with her pants down." Crimson said getting in the van. "Now, we should go. I can explain on the way."

"Oh right." Shady said as they all made their way out.

Crimson discovered that Sepia Town did have an exit for cars and trucks and found himself on the roadway outside of Celadon. Before long, he finally arrived into the city of rainbow dreams.

=-o-=

-Somewhere In the Kanto Region (*cough* Viridian Gym *cough*)-

Giovanni had gotten the latest report from Jessie who left out that Crimson had most likely killed Cinder. Giovanni was impressed Crimson managed to survive the underground city. However, he was furious to find out Cinder was killed. To add insult to injury, the person who took over as the Underground's head was not exactly friendly with Team Rocket.

"It seems the beans were spilled on the Night Howler's effects. This…is not bad." Giovanni said with a groan.

He turned to address his admins and made the order to pull any agents out of Sepia City.

"Boss, you don't mean…" Ariana asked.

"Yes, we lost our alliance with Sepia. And knowing that Torchwick has taken over, he's going to go after the Black Dragons for an alliance." Giovanni said flustered.

"And so? That means two birds are killed with one stone." Pretel said dryly as Giovanni glared at him.

"No, you fool. Cinder ran that place through fear and a tight grip on the cash flow. It kept the people poor, but Torchwich's a man of the people. A selfish man, but one that doesn't tolerate the shit Cinder ran. He sees what I see in…Crimson. Potential." Giovanni remarked. "We need to focus on our other operations."

"Yes sir." The four nodded to their boss.

=-o-=

(Celadon City | April 17th | 10:00p.m.)

**[Cues: Pokémon D/P/PT OST – Eterna City (Nighttime)]**

Most of the group was rather exhausted as Shady rolled his van and Roulette rolled with her coupe into town. Celadon was massive but still had pretty of green around. Crimson did not bother with asking Shady to stop at the center telling him to park at the nearest hotel, Celadon Hotel. The most luxurious hotel of the city and Crimson waltzed in with his group looking run ragged.

The old woman at the front desk warily raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't a Pokémon Center, young man." She said.

"I know. I would like a room for me and my party. The best suite you got along with a conference room that I wish to rent. We'll be staying for a week, and yes I can pay for it." Crimson said seriously.

"Oh, really? And who are you, Mr. Moneybags?" The old woman snarked.

"I am Crimson Ryūseigan, head of the Black Dragons and heir to the Ryūseigan family. I have money to buy this place. I understand I look a bit rough, but I just fought up people wanting to smear my blood on the wall. Not unless you want me to take my business elsewhere, I will. You can explain to your higher ups why they lost out on my business." Crimson said sternly before turning to leave.

The old woman pleaded for him not to leave and he whirled asking why he should not.

"I happen to be an investor as well as a trainer. I wanted to invest, but I guess I'll go give my money to the Nurse Joy down the road." Crimson said sternly.

"Wait, what I do to keep your business, Ryūseigan-sama?" The clerk asked.

"Guys, do you all need anything for your rooms?" Crimson asked. "I believe we'll get a nice big discount on your requests."

Misty and the others had wolfish grins and the clerk gulped. In the end, they got to stay, and the clerk was relieved that he would keep his mouth shut. As the gang went up the elevator, Crimson sighed with relief.

"By the way, welcome to the Black Dragons. You can work to pay off that hotel bill, of course some of you harder than others. Except Misty." Crimson said as Topaz caught on.

"Well, better get the lube." Topaz thought with a groan.

"Ah yeah, this is going to be great." Shady said excitedly.

Roulette was thinking of the money she could make from this. As they all got to their suites, Misty stopped Crimson asking if they could deal with evolving Feebas. Crimson sent out Morticia and Misty sent out Milan as he gave Milan the Prism Scale.

"Finally going to evolve at last." Milan said excitedly.

"Finally time to take my final step." Morticia said with a mirthful grin. "Do it."

Both Misty and Crimson exchanged balls as both Morticia and Milan glowed white as they shifted and changed to their final forms. Milan as a graceful Milotic and Morticia as a Gengar.

"How do you feel, Morticia?" Crimson said getting her ball back as Misty took back Milan's.

"Complete…" Morticia said floating about in her new body. "If I recall, I can Mega Evolve. So, I want that stone."

"You'll get it tomorrow." Crimson said returning her.

"Oh, and I want to borrow your TM case for Milan and your Pokédex to see what moves Milan knows." Misty requested.

Crimson got out Dex Bulma and looked it over.

"You'll get the case after I deal with my own team tomorrow. For your Pokémon moves: Tackle, Dragon Breath, and Hypnosis. It's also at Level 25 with Marvel Scale." Crimson said before putting it away. "I'm off to my room."

Crimson opened to see his hotel room and tossed his bag on a chair along with his jacket. He let out his team seeing that there were Pokémon beds.

"Morticia, you evolved? Congrats on the final form." Capone and Jett said as Morticia snickered.

"Welcome to the club that me, you, and Capone share." Kimiko said before finding a spot to rest on.

"Damn it, the prince wants to evolve!" Prince Magnus whined.

"And you will. At level 39 in the daytime. No, I won't just use Rares on you. I do need to work on your moveset. I also need to deal with practically everyone. For tonight, I'll deal with you, Fawn, and Capone. Rest of you can rest up." Crimson said getting his bag before rubbing Kimiko's head.

Fawn, Capone, and the prince followed Crimson out of the door. He found the conference room and found it was rather grand with a big window overlooking the city.

"Lovely, isn't it?" Roulette said surprising him. "Never thought I'd get to see the topside like this."

"Roulette, I…"

"Please. Call me Veronica…it's Veronica Sinclair. Considering you're practically my boss now." Roulette said sheepishly.

"It's fine." Crimson said taking a seat. "I was just about to use my TM case and deal with these three. I suppose we can shoot the shit over a bottle of champagne."

"Single use or reusable?" Roulette asked with interest getting a bottle.

The big case was put on the table as he said they were reusable as she leafed through it.

"It's…it's a perfect recreation of classic and new TM sets. How did you even get it?" Roulette said as Crimson explained. "From your parents? Jeez, this case would fetch plenty money. Could I get a few uses out of this?"

"Sure, just don't touch the TRs I bought. Those are single use." Crimson remarked.

Roulette poured Crimson and herself a glass before getting her own Pokémon out. From what Crimson knew of her, her choice of Pokémon was fairly fitting. An Alolan Persian, Mr. Mime, Seviper, and a Machamp.

"Take this as a bit of advice. Get yourself a Pokémon that can carry you into the skies and ferry you across the sea." Crimson remarked. "You never know."

Crimson turned his attention to Capone thinking of what moves to give and what to replace.

"Ok, I think I'll knock off Hyper Fang in favor of Thunderbolt, and also give you Ice Beam as well. What do you think?" Crimson asked Capone.

"It'd make for a nice surprise on my foes. Plus, it balances my element attacks. Go for it." Capone said with a fanged grin.

"Perfect." Crimson said getting the TMs for Ice Beam and Thunderbolt.

"You almost act like you can understand them." Roulette said as she took a sip. "It's kind of cute."

"But I can understand Pokémon speak. I know that your Mr. Mime and Machamp are both talking about getting to jerk off with your underwear when you go to sleep." Crimson said as Mr. Mime and Machamp both looked like they are caught.

"Hobson, Rai, is this true?" Roulette asked with her arms crossed.

"I…I…it was Rai's idea!" The Mr. Mime said pointing at the Machamp.

"Man, screw you Hobson. You did it first." Machamp said awkwardly.

Crimson just gave Capone the two new moves and also Iron Tail. Capone tested Iron Tail first loving the hardening feeling on his tail. Crimson turned to the prince rubbing his head.

"Ok, you need a move overhaul." Crimson remarked.

"I need to evolve." Prince Magnus remarked.

"And you will." Crimson assured.

Crimson replaced Bite with Superpower, replaced Rock Tomb with Rock Slide, replaced Roar with Hyper Voice, and replaced Ice Fang with Dragon Claw. Granted that the coming evolution was Dragon, Crimson wanted the prince to have something to work with. Lastly, there was Fawn Crimson only really gave her two new moves, Bulldoze and Grass Knot. As the three were getting a feel for their new moves, Crimson took several cups of champagne.

"So, I want a feel for this gang of yours. I assume you're just warring with Team Rocket. Do you have any ways of making profits?" Roulette asked.

"Yes, I do plans to build a place. A bit of a battleground where trainers would compete in tournaments and people can place bets on who would win, maybe invest in selling trainer clothes, or go for selling vitamins. Of course, I do have plans for more underhanded ops. Team Rocket has an operation here in this city, and I want to take over. Not now, but soon. I'll need a person to be my…investor and main lead." Crimson remarked.

**[Music Ends]**

"You mean your accountant, advisor, and secretary. Let's talk pay and benefits. How's 60k a year sounding, plus tips?" Roulette asked.

"Tips?" Crimson asked as Roulette raised his chin with her finger.

"If my boss slides a bit of extra pocket money my way, I'd be quite willing to exert "gratitude" for you." Roulette said sweetly.

"Oh. In that case, 50k and tips. Your living space will be provided giving I'm having you stay in the Black Dragon Mansion in Seacrest. You get a one-week vacation and five sick days." Crimson remarked. "And if you're going to do the bordello thing, I want to be informed on who you're hiring."

"Done deal. Now we just need it in writing." Roulette remarked.

"_I can form that for you, and have it done in the morning sent to your laptop. Just leave me plugged into the wall._" Dex Bulma chirped.

Roulette and Crimson clinked glasses as they shared a hearty laugh.

"But what about the others?" Roulette remarked.

"Well, I'll set a 40k and tips for Topaz to be the bodyguard for the mansion. Security would be nice. As for the two hookers of yours, you handle them." Crimson said as Roulette chuckled.

"Not ready to take your new charges for a spin?" Roulette teased.

"Not tonight. I need sleep, but I do enough energy to seal our partnership." Crimson said with a cooked grin. "I believe your room would be quieter."

Crimson returned his Pokémon and Roulette did the same before she crawled onto the desk.

"I guess you want to be eager to pop your cherry." Roulette teased. "Well don't worry, I'm on the pill."

"Actually no. I have done this dance before with another." Crimson snarked. "Then again, she was a cherry like I was."

"The redhead you've traveling with? Pretty impressive to have fucked a Gym Leader." Roulette said hiking her dress up.

"Misty? Oh no. The girl I am talking about is one of members of the Black Dragon. She was a redhead, but not Misty." Crimson remarked. "But I suppose we skip the foreplay, because I see you nixed wearing underwear."

A bead of juice came down her thigh from her pussy before Crimson slapped the left cheek.

"Mnh!" Roulette said as she bit her lip.

A few short slaps rang out the room with as her ass jiggled getting her body to jump a little with each hit. Crimson was more than ready hastily getting it out of his pants.

"Well, someone's certainly equipped for a rookie." Roulette said impressed. "You're going to be a real…Oh dear Arecus, yes!"

Crimson had gone for the plunge feeling he was being sucked into her. He eased it in at first before taking a quicker pace and Roulette was regretted on taking off the dress fearing he was going to be a mess.

"So, boss. Do I get a real big tip for this?" Roulette purred.

And like that, Crimson found himself growling slightly at the greedy voice. With a smirk, the young man had his grip on her shoulders.

"We just started. and you already want to get greedy." Crimson said thrusting a bit harder.

Crimson continues to pounder her, right then and there. The sex was certainly proving to Roulette that he could handle a woman like her. Crimson was quite confident that he could go further and unknowingly was tapping into his aura to do so. However, Katerina had entered the room only to see Crimson in midst of riding Roulette who began like she was a tad bit of electrocuted.

"Seriously? Already raising your ass for cash?" Katerina snarked.

"To be fair, you and Aya both owe me one for the hotel room." Crimson said not even looking at the older Latina. "And Roulette agreed to work for me. She's just earning some tips."

"Ha, she tried to sell you on tipping her!" Katerina said laughing. "Although, you're not bad for a runt. You're still a bit young for me even if you're legal."

"Less talking with her, more massaging my insides with that cock of yours!" Roulette squealed.

Aya was shyly watching from the door as Katerina bluntly took a seat to watch. Crimson went for her neck holding it as he went in deeper with his body sparking with a bit aura.

"You do this like, you've done with a lot of girls." Katerina snarked.

"Would you believe this is the second girl I've fucked?" Crimson said crassly.

"You're shitting me…you're serious." Katerina said casually ignoring Roulette's pleas for her to stop distracting him.

Aya had her fingers sneaking down her bottoms rubbing away at the scene she was watching. Roulette's pussy squeezed down on him as her booty jiggled. Crimson suddenly grabbed Roulette and flipped her so her back was on the table.

"Just wanted to gaze into lovely blue spheres of yours." Crimson teased.

"Aren't you the charmer? Going from rough to romantic in a flash." Katerina said drinking the rest of champagne.

Crimson still kept the momentum, but he had his full of Roulette's orbs playing with them. It was Roulette who surprised him by pulling him in close locking lips as he felt his limit approached.

"I was trying to be professional." Crimson said with labored breath.

"Well, you're cute. I'd make an exception." Roulette said feeling her limit coming about as well. "We should wrap this up."

Crimson tensed as he unloaded into her as Roulette climaxed right over making a bit of a mess of the table as Crimson pulled out of her. She slumps as semen spills out of her and onto the desk.

"Santa Maria, the length." Katerina thought as he cleaned himself off with napkins.

The three could hear the squeal of Aya as she had brought herself to orgasm with her fingers.

"My work's done. I'm off to bed. Night guys." Crimson said heading off to bed.

"Oh man…totally worth leaving the Underground." Roulette said twitching a bit.

"Speaking of that, who's running that now that Cinder's dead?" Katerina asked.

As Crimson headed out, Shady was here with his big ol' grin.

"Nice job getting that bitch to squeal. She's been a bit of a pain in my ass." Shady said walking along with Crimson.

"No sweat, man. By the way, I can get you cash and Rare Candies to sell in the morning after we hold our meetings." Crimson said before going into his room. "Night."

As Crimson entered his room, he let out Capone, Tyrunt, and Fawn before going to bed. Once Crimson was out cold, Jett whiffed the air.

"Did he just…" Jett asked as Capone sniggered.

"That glasses wearing chick with the dragon tatt." Capone snarked.

"When is she going to get with Misty, though?" Kimiko asked. "I figured they'd make a nice couple."

"It would never work out. They'd probably fuck though. Matter of time." Capone said crassly.

Annoyed that they were talking about their trainer's sex life, Morticia hastily used Hypnosis to knock out everyone.

"Ugh, finally. I can sleep." Morticia said floating down on her bed.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge**

**Gengar Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Sucker Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Gogoat Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Fawn) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Sap Sipper**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Love to eat**

**Met at Lv.30 at Route 25**

**Moves Known: Energy Ball, Vine Whip, Giga Drain, Surf, Wild Charge, Bulldoze, Grass Knot, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball| **

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Tyrunt Lv.28 (Male) (Nickname: Prince Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball |**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Proud of its power **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Superpower, Poison Fang, Dragon Claw, Hyper Voice, Stealth Rock, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball| **

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Black Glasses**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.35 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Dewgong Lv.36 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.35 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyradosite**

**Wigglytuff Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

**Blastoise Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Risa) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Rain Dish**

**Moves Known: Water Gun, Rain Dance, Brick Break, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Jet, ?**

**Held Item: Googles**

**Milotic Lv.25 (Male) (Nickname: Milan) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Marvel Scale**

**Moves: Tackle, Dragon Breath, Hypnosis, ?**

**Held Item: None**

* * *

(A/N: Yes, we will be returning to the Underground rather soon. I've decided to break game order of Badge collecting to do something a bit different. No, I don't intend for Crimson to run into the Team Rocket Hideout early. The reason why is because of the St. Anne. I got two weeks in-story time and I didn't want to just have him stand around Vermilion all that time to which is what Ash and crew would be doing. Speaking of Ash, I'll be bouncing back to him next chapter. It still feels so weird to write the guy.)


	38. Celadon, So Much to Do!

**[Cues Carpenter Brut – Division Ruine]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 38: Celadon, So Much to Do!_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Celadon City | April 18th | 7:30a.m.)

Crimson was awoken by Morticia gently shaking him awake. He lumbered out, showered, and got dressed for the day. It was a bit of a rainy day and given that the hotel was already cold, it made a bit colder. Crimson was in the midst of picking his clothing out when he got a knock at the door. Capone opened it for him to reveal a shivering Misty…despite the fact Crimson was only in his boxers.

"I'm sorry…but can I borrow your hoodie?" Misty asked with a blush.

"The aqua one? Sure." Crimson said turning it over to her.

Misty took it and closed the door as Crimson decided to dress fancy. He donned the suit he had bought from Seacrest which he got all fixed. He still wore his biker boots and jacket as he got on his aviator shades. He looked in the mirror with a smile.

"Now you look like a million bucks." Capone said with a smirk.

A knock on the door again. He answered to see it was a housekeeper.

"Mr. Crimson, you have someone asking for you downstairs." The housekeeper remarked.

"I'll see to them." Crimson said getting his wallet, Pokédex, and sword before leaving.

"And here's the man of the morning." Roulette said with a crooked grin. "Looking fancy."

Misty gave an appreciative nod and so did Aya and Katerina.

"I need to go down to the lobby. I need to see the guest we got downstairs for me." Crimson remarked going for the elevator.

"Return your Pokémon at least, we need to get in that elevator so we can go get some breakfast." Roulette said as Crimson lazily did so.

"Wait, didn't they say that they're serving breakfast in the conference room?" Aya asked.

"We'll go check." Katerina said as Crimson was already in the elevator.

On the ground floor, Crimson walked into the lobby sensing familiar energies.

"Gary!" Crimson thought turning around. "Damn, I wasn't ready to see him or the girls. Maybe if…"

"Crim-crim!" Lindsay said as Crimson cursed under his breath.

He was hugged by the buxom blonde as she was slightly wet from the rainwater making the rather lacy black bra all the more visible to him due to the soaked white shirt. Gary came up with the others as Gary took off his sunglasses.

"Crimson, how's it been?" Gary asked.

"Not too bad. Came to get my third badge and all that." Crimson remarked. "You?"

"Just got my fourth and I'm heading to Vermilion soon for the Saint Anne. You're behind though…lagging along with Ash. Apparently somehow that douchebag, Gilbert, beat Surge." Gary remarked. "But what I want to know is why you checked into the fanciest hotel?"

"Business meeting concerning my group. Let's just say I got some new people involved." Crimson said vaguely.

"You mean you were serious about fighting Team Rocket with your little group?" Heather asked. "How many people do you even have?"

"Twelve behind me." Crimson snarked. "But it's not numbers that's our strength, it's the quality of training we put out."

"I hear that." Gary snarked. "So, I assumed you passed through the underground city. Because I'm glad you're weren't hurt. That place isn't exactly the safest."

"About that. I may have done something a bit extreme. But if I can take on the Rocket, the underground ain't nothing to be scared of." Crimson touted.

Crimson walked away leaving dropped jaws and disbelief. Crimson returned to the conference room, casually took up breakfast, and joined his group noticing that Misty was absent.

"Period." Katerina explained as Crimson shrugged. "She mentioned borrowing your hoodie to keep warm."

"Well I'll check on her after this meeting. So, any suggestions for investments?" Crimson remarked.

"We could sell weed." Roulette suggested. "Semi-legal here, but we'd be a killing in a profit."

"And I know a guy who grows it." Crimson said with a grin. "I'll hand you his number."

"And what about me?" Shady asked.

"I'll go get some of my stash, sell it, and get you the cash. I need to go shopping at the department store anyway." Crimson said getting up. "I'll just get my bag and we can go."

"Right on." Shady said getting up.

"When Shady and I get back, I'll call up Chad for you to meet." Crimson said calmly.

"I'll make some calls to my contacts in the underground to see what's going on. Considering that Cinder's dead, the whole place is trying to reorganize." Roulette remarked getting her phone out.

Misty was curled up in bed with a heating pad wishing this day could just end as Crimson entered her room to check up on her asking if she needed anything.

"Sweets. Preferably gummi fish." Misty said weakly as Crimson nodded and left.

Her Pokémon all sat around her trying to comfort her as Shady and Crimson returned to the lobby with their bag to go deal with business. However, Gary and company were still there. Lindsay had a look unlike her usual one and Crimson felt her eyes on her.

"Whoah, bro. Who's the babe?" Shady said with a smirk.

"Lindsay, what's with the…" Crimson said as she cut him off with a request to battle right here and now. "Now, I…"

"Don't even refuse. Because I want in." Shady remarked.

"Gary, be a dear to team up with me." Lindsay said sweetly.

"No can do. Not until he catches up in badges." Gary said respectfully.

"I'll do it." Heather said darkly. "I owe you a beating."

"Kinky." Shady snarked.

The rain had cleared up and the group were easily able to find space in a nearby park.

"All right, we're going on double team shorthand rules. Each is limited to just three Pokémon each. Switching out is allowed and so are items. Except for Revives." Kristen said taking a spot to be referee. "Now begin!"

**[Cues: I HeartGold/SoulSilver – Battle! Rival]**

"I think it's a fine time to try out my new addition on you. Come on out, Dray!" Heather said sending out a Dragonair.

"Help him out Arlen!" Lindsay said sending out a Ninetales.

"Well then, Prince Magnus. Go forth!" Crimson said sending out Magnus who was more than ready to scrap.

"General Rampage, get out here!" Shady said sending out a massive Rock Pokémon.

A large, dark-gray dinosaur-like Pokémon resembling a Pachycephalosaurus. It has a dome head, which obstructs its red eyes. It has blue stripes, one on its tail and one on each of its knees and wrists. It has various spikes: one on each knee, two on its blue collar on its neck, two short ones on its nose, and four on its head. Two of these head spikes are bigger than the other two. Gary got out his Pokédex only to get no results, but Crimson got out his.

"_Rampardos, the Head Butt Pokémon, and the evolved form of Cranidos. This fossil Pokémon has a skull is as hard as iron. It is a brute that tears down jungle trees while catching prey. The result of repeated headbutts is a skull grown thick and hard. However, its brain has shrunk in size compared with Cranidos's. Records exist of a revived fossil that evolved into Rampardos. It proceeded to escape and then destroy a skyscraper with a headbutt." _Dex Bulma said curtly before adding. "_And it's from Sinnoh, Gary. Your Dex won't have the information._"

Ella paled at the description, but Shady was seriously asking himself why he not tried that.

"Pays to be a collector of fossils." Shady said mirthfully.

"Dray, Aqua Jet on that twerp's dinosaur!" Heather said as Dray before surrounded with water.

"Arlen, use Dig!" Lindsay commanded as the fox burrowed underground.

Dray speed at the prince, but Crimson ordered a dodge and for him to use Stealth Rock. Magnus rolled out of the way as his body becomes surrounded in several silver glitters that grow larger and fire around the battlefield. The energy then grows larger and forms into pointed gray rocks that sit on the ground. As for Rampage and Shady, they had an idea to flush the fox.

"Bulldoze!" Shady said as Gen. Rampage screamed, "General smash!"

Rampage jumped up and smashed the ground as hard as he could with his feet sending shockwaves that sent both Dray and Arlen flying back with a bit of damage.

"Dray, Iron Tail that giant creep!" Heather said as Dray's tail before silver and glittery.

"Return fire with your own Iron Tail!" Shady said as Rampage's tail glowed a dull silver. The two exchanged blows as Arlen several blasts of fire from his Incinerate attack. The prince tanked two of them before Crimson had him use Aerial Ace to nail an attack.

"All right, return Arlen. Take a break and let Ursarla handle things." Lindsay said returning her Ninetales to his ball.

"Really, you're sending in the crybaby." Heather rudely remarked. "You as well hand him the win."

Lindsay wordlessly sent Ursarla out surprising everyone that she evolved into a Ursaring and had the confidence to boot. The rocks on the ground glowed before striking Ursarla costing her damage.

"Ok, the Dex says that damage did equate to 12.5% of a Pokémon's max HP if the Pokémon takes normal damage from Rock types." Crimson thought.

"Come on, I fear no woman!" Prince Magnus bellowed.

Ursarla's claws glowed before becoming metallic as she snarled, "Come again, pipsqueak."

"Damn it, I got no choice. Shady and Heather are still fighting, but I'm going in blind here. I need to hit hard now!" Crimson thought before telling to have Rampage cover his ears for a few moments.

"Tyrunt, let out your Hyper Voice!" Crimson said as the Tyrunt let an ear-splitting roar.

Rampage buried his skull into the dirt leaving both Ursarla and Dray to get damaged from the waves of sound before the Tyrunt ceased. Dray fell over out cold while Ursarla rubbed sore ears. Heather returned Dray with a scowl before sending out Suzy.

"Shit." Crimson muttered. "Shady, you got any electric or grass moves on Rampage?"

"No, but I got another. Return, General!" Shady said returning the brute. "Get on out there, Tangrowth!"

Tangrowth was a large Pokémon with a black body wrapped in blue vines. A pair of saucer-like eyes peeks out from beneath the tangled mess of vines. Her stubby black feet are tipped with red, and has a pair of blue boneless arms that have three fingers that are completely red.

"Before you try to scan it, don't. It's technically a Kanto region, but it's data is from Sinnoh." Crimson explained before briefly explaining the deal.

"I seriously need to get a new Dex." Gary said as his Dex beeped.

Stealth Rock kicked in and Suzy was pelted with stones. ¼ of her HP was gone and Crimson whispered this fact to Shady.

"Ursarla, Superpower!" Lindsay ordered once again shocking them all.

"Well this will make this decision easier! Prince Magnus, Superpower!" Crimson said as his eyes sparked a tad.

Ursarla flexes her muscles to increase power as her body becomes outlined in a light blue aura. However, Magnus honed in his energy unknowingly syncing with Crimson's aura. The veins on his body began to glow bright red giving off steam. Crimson's eyes began to glow as his focus on the battle sharpened. Ursarla roared before charging to strike, but Magnus opened his eyes and hurled out from his body a massive wave of energy.

"Tangrowth, Protect!" Shady screamed in panic as Tangrowth raised a shield.

"Hit the deck!" Gary said diving for the other as the attacks clashed.

BOOM! The explosion rocked the ground pushing everyone back with the gusts of wind sending bird Pokémon flying. The dust began to clear as both Ursarla and Magnus were seemingly still standing. Suzy was out cold with the explosion having damaged her.

"Oh, come on!" Heather screamed turning to Lindsay. "Lindsay, you stupid bitch! Your little clash just knocked my ace in the hole!"

Lindsay was not listening but was focused on the battlefield. Ursarla stumbled before falling on her back. Magnus still stood weary, but able to move.

"Ya, did good 'mon." Tangrowth said as she dropped her shield.

Magnus nodded and Crimson returned him knowing that Magnus was done for this fight. Heather was down to her last Pokémon, Lindsay and Shady only had 2, and Crimson had all 3 still. Heather returned Suzy before sending out Broot, her now fully evolved Venusaur. Of course, there was nothing stopping Crimson from just sending Kimiko in, but he opted for Capone.

"Dafuq? The ground's scorched!" Capone said shocked.

Lindsay sent Arlen back out leaving Tangrowth to gulp, but Shady told Tangrowth to use Ancient Power. Tangrowth's body glowed white and the glow comes off her body and forms a silver ball between her hands before throwing it as Arlen fired off Mystical Fire. Both attacks hit dealing heavy damage, but Tangrowth gained a stat boost. Capone readied himself for a fight only for Broot to slam his big body ontop of Capone.

"Game over, guppy." Heather said smugly.

"Super Fang." Crimson said giving her a smug grin of her own. "And once you bit down, Capone. Ice Beam."

Both Heather and Broot went pale as Capone bit down. Being a rat, he wanted to get out of this tight space. Broot screeched as Capone hissed. Heather told Broot to use Body Slam again to knock him out and Broot leapt into the air. Capone let go charging an icy blue beam in his mouth mid-air before firing up at Broot. Gravity was no longer on Broot's side as he was coming down on an Ice Beam that hurt like hell. As Broot came down, Capone smirked before rolling away as Broot hit the ground frozen.

"Let me wrap that up for you." Shady said as Tangrowth readied herself. "Tag in and deal with the fox!"

"Ok, Capone. Give your Thunderbolt a try!" Crimson said as Capone twitched from the electricity sparking over his body.

"Tangrowth, Aerial Ace." Shady said as Tangrowth's body glowed white.

"Well fuck…" Broot thought as that final blow sent him straight to unconsciousness.

Arlen dodged the electricity firing back with Mystical Fire with Capone rushing past it.

"Crunch!" Crimson said as Capone glowed green.

He tackled Arlen before biting down on Arlen's tail getting the fox to squeal. Lindsay told him to shake Capone off, but Capone proved to be stubborn. Shady was snickering and so was Tangrowth.

"Get the hell off!" Arlen screamed.

"Never!" Capone said as Crimson called for him to use Thunderbolt. "Now zap zap, ya flame-broiled prick!"

Capone bit down and electrocuted Arlen landing a critical. With an Ancient Power from Tangrowth, Arlen went down leaving Lindsay on her final Pokémon. However, Lindsay sighed and threw in the towel.

**[Music Ended]**

"Lucelle isn't really a fighter for these kinds of things and my other two are bad match ups. Even this is two on one, I knew I had to pull out." Lindsay said returning her Pokémon.

"Well then, Crimson and…Shady win." Ella said.

"Yeesh, that battle was insane." Gary said impressed. "Looking forward to our match in the future."

Heather paid up, but Lindsay handed Crimson a certain key item.

"It's a Coin Case. They're used to store currency you get in Game Corners like one in town." Lindsay said sweetly ruffling Crimson's hair.

"Wait, how'd you get a second one?" Ella asked. "They only sell one to a person."

"I have my ways." Lindsay said being cryptic. "It even has some coins in it for you to get started. I suggest you mark it."

She'd never tell him that she stole it…from a member of Team Rocket while they were in the restroom. Crimson opened it up to see 1,500 coins. He closed it and put it away remarking that this was a good gift.

"We'd stay a bit, but we got business." Shady said. "Besides, Crimson has a friend he has to get something for."

"Shit." Crimson said under his breath.

He and Shady had to bolt.

"Ok, Lindsay was a lot stronger than I thought." Gary thought looking her over. "Well, I don't make the mistake of thinking less of her."

"Gary, I think its best we make our leave from the city and back to Vermilion." Lindsay said kindly. "Preferably now."

"Why so?" Kirsten asked.

Lindsay whispered why into Gary's ear and the grandson of Oak had a good laugh before agreeing that they should go. Everyone except them did not get what was so funny.

-=o=-

(Sevault Canyon | April 18th | 8:30a.m.)

Joe and Rusty were in the midst of heading back to Tanoby Town after camping in the canyon for the previous night. Both decided to go early to deal with the Professor and push their luck to see if Five Island yielded better in their search. As they were walking on the path, they noticed a lone Larvitar munching on soil. Rusty saw his chance and got out a Quick Ball.

He took aim and threw it right as the Pokémon was evolving into Pupitar. Said Pokémon was caught by surprise as Rusty ran up taking the ball victoriously. He had Midori sent off to the PC as his new Pokémon took the slot in the main team.

"Well, that was easy, but why do I have the feeling this was a bad idea?" Rusty said before sensing something was wrong.

THUMP! WHAM! Rusty twitched.

"That…was my son, you damn human!"

Rusty looked up to see a hulking Pokémon looking at Rusty as if it killed her child.

"That's a…." Rusty said paling. "Oh crap."

**[Cues: Contra - Boss Theme [METAL COVER] by Nestalgica]**

Mama Tyranitar was pissed and Rusty jumped back as she came down with murder in her eyes. Joe snapped into action after looking down at his Dex.

"It's…at Level 45!" Joe warned sending out Tobirama, Edgar, and Agate.

The Dex noted that she must have evolved early in the wild, but that did not matter to Joe. At max, he and Rusty were barely edging 40 level wise. They were going to need everything they got against as there was no running at least for Joe.

"Rusty, I need you to get out of here and get back up." Joe said sternly. "Don't question it, just go!"

"As if I'll let you escape my clutches!" Tyranitar screeched charging at Rusty.

"Tobirama, Grass Knot!" Joe said as Tobirama's eyes glowed green.

Two blades of grass near her glow green and tie in a knot, tripping the Pokémon over. Thanks to her weight, the damage output was rather high which was a relief to Joe. Of course, he knew he was only going to get away with once. Rusty took this chance to send out Alta Maria and fly away on her for town. Tyranitar got up bruised sending Rusty getting away and charged a Hyper Beam. Agate flew in and headbutted the Tyranitar's back with Iron Head causing the Armor to fall on the ground causing the Hyper Beam to blow up in their faces.

"Get off!" Tyranitar said grabbing Agate by her throat.

Tyranitar would have tried to rip her wings off only for the moment to get interrupted by Ignacia coming out of her ball wanting a snack.

"Papa Joe, can I have..." Ignacia said before seeing the situation. "I…what's going on?"

"Iggie, get back in your ball…" Agate wheezed as Tyranitar squeezed her neck.

"Hey, stop that!" Ignacia said as the Tyranitar was up in her face.

Before she could get a swing in, Joe rushed and took out of the way as Tyranitar tried to blast the baby Pokémon with Dark Pulse. Joe crashed into the dirt with stray debris pelting him. Edgar fired a Weather Ball which took the form of fire given the sun and it scorched her taking her attention away from Joe.

"You ok?" Joe asked.

Ignacia nodded feeling guilty he got hurt to protect her. Tyranitar lumbered up to Edgar asking if he had any last words.

"Just two, Hydro Canon." Edgar said with a grin.

Tyranitar was confused only to see Tobirama made himself visible.

"Ultimate Water Art: Hydro Cannon Jutsu!" Tobirama said releasing a powerful stream of water from his mouth.

The force of the attack sent Tyranitar hurdling into the wall of the canyon. It looked as if Tobirama spewed out a massive cannonball. Tyranitar stumbled but fell down.

"Damn you." Tyranitar spat.

"If you wanted your son so bad, you could have asked instead of trying to kill us." Joe remarked.

"Like you would have listened." Tyranitar hissed.

"I would have listened considering I can speak to Pokémon, and so can Rusty." Joe said panting. "But seeing you want to be a total pain, I suppose I'll have to pay you back the best way possible."

Joe got out a Heavy Ball out of his bag with a bit of a grin on his face. He was saving him for a Snorlax, but she'd do.

"Well…being captured sucks less than being left to die." She muttered.

"Welcome to the team, Sahara." Joe said capturing her before falling on his butt.

That was intense and it flat out scared him. Of course, he sent Percy to the box. Ignacia got a jolt of EXP points thanks due to technically being in the battle.

**[Music Ends]**

Joe was happy to be still breathing and he could hear that help was already on the way.

-=o=-

(Celadon City | April 18th | 9:45a.m.)

Crimson had hurriedly gotten 200 Rare Candies out of his PC storage before he and Shady waltzed into the Celadon Department Store. If anything, Celadon Mall was more fitting. The department store building was in the center of a mall that circled it. Crimson decided that he had to sell the candies first and went to the second floor, Trainers' Market.

"Welcome gentlemen, what can I do for you?" The shopkeep remarked.

"I'd like to sell." Crimson said putting the sack of Rare Candies on the counter. "200 Rare Candies."

The shopkeep went silent and others in the store whirled their heads as the shopkeep opened the sack up. The shopkeep quickly realized those candies were legitimate.

"Sir, for the sake of the store, I could only buy a certain number of items from a Trainer, but I'll have make an exception. 480,000 for the whole thing plus the sack."

"The sack's 500 extra. I did have to buy the thing. But you can nix off the amount you pay me with a trade. 25 Full Heals, a Poké Doll, and 5 Hyper Potion" Crimson said shrewdly as the shopkeep agreed to a lower price in exchange.

The sale was made, Crimson got his purchases, and made the remaining change from the sale to Shady saying it was investment cash.

"Man, I could buy some sweet new rims for my rides. But first, getting some new stuff to sell later. Meet up back at the hotel?" Shady remarked as Crimson nodded. "Good, you got my number. Later."

As Shady left, Crimson decided to check out the other shops namely the Drugstore. He made sure to buy three HP Ups for Capone to have later. He noticed that they were also selling accessories for Pokémon. He noticed a pair of sunglasses, gold rimmed wrap-around shades. He sent out Jett to show him.

"You know how to pick them." Jett said removing his old cracked ones. "Hope they aren't too costly."

"Nah, 1,500." Crimson said before taking up and paying for them. "Here you go."

Jett tossed his old glasses in the trash and put on the new ones feeling confident. The two went down back to the mall as Crimson did some clothes shopping. He lit up to see a store that sold clothing from Hoenn and went in buying a small pack of bandanas. After a bit more of shopping, he left the mall to see Shady in a bit of a jam. An Officer Jenny was glaring at Shady and the art on his van.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't arrest you for your van!" Officer Jenny said priming her baton.

"Because unless he's driving by a preschool, it's no big issue." Crimson said coming up with shopping bags.

"It's indecent." She snarled.

"It's the Jenny from Sepia Town." Crimson said pointing at the image. "It's not my fault you all look the same."

"Ugh, I had a rotten feeling about it. I recognize the tattoo now. Ugh, that slut. That city changed her for the worst. Just get your van out of here." She said as Crimson got in the passenger side.

Shady got in and drove away thanking him for bailing him out. They stopped at the Pokémon Center to store items in their PC accounts before coming back to the hotel. Crimson went up to Misty's room to give her the requested sweets.

"Thanks, Crimson." Misty said relived.

"Just take it easy, Mist." Crimson said before leaving again.

He wanted to check out the rest of the city namely hit some key places other than the Game Corner. The Celadon Mansion (or the Celadon Condominiums) was first on his hit list of places. He could have gone to the floor with the Game Freak reps but opted not to. He just went for the teas from the suite manager and go up to the roof of the building for the free Eevee. Swish was sent off to Tree's for now. Crimson hurriedly got out his bike, rode off to the gate, and give the guard at the gate.

"Hey, I recognize you. You're the guy leading the Black Dragons. My son happens to be a fan of your work." The guard said sipping on his tea. "This some good stuff here, and you got tea for all the guards. Even teabags to make more. How can I ever repay you?"

"Access to Saffron on all gates for the Black Dragons." Crimson said sweetly. "Why is the place blocked off anyway?"

"Dunno, mayor's been acting strange." The guard said. "And consider it done. Bear the dragon's mark and we'll let you through."

"Well then, I'll be seeing you later than." Crimson said riding away on his bike. "Enjoy the tea."

Crimson was smirking all the way back having all this done before lunch. Wanting to get a bit more training in, he went up to his room changing into more active wear. A black v-neck training shirt with several red linings in its place under a dark red gi. He still wore the jacket, weights, and the boots as he left his room to do some training. First was a bit of free running which was easy enough. Dashing, flipping, and wall kicking from building to building. He found himself on a roof of a small convenience store, noticing a familiar pair of Rocket Grunts.

"This is bullshit!" Cassidy screamed. "My coin case. Stolen!"

"Just go to the cops and have them investigate." Butch remarked.

"I'm a member of Team Rocket, dumbass. And I think the fucking bitch who swiped it knew it!" Cassidy said sourly. "I was saving for a Dratini! I had 1,500 coins for it."

**[Cues: Route 3 Pokémon Heart Gold & Soul Silver]**

Suddenly, Crimson was snickering having a feeling he had the case and Lindsay deserved a lot more credit than he had for her. He promptly left not wanting to be seen riding out to Route 16. He noticed that there was not a Snorlax in the way of the main path. Either it was caught, or it had not shown up.

"Meh, I'll check back on it later. Northern path it is." Crimson said wheeling up the bundle of small trees in the way.

SLING! Crimson slashed them apart with a few sword slashes and walked into the path. Tall grass nearby teemed with wild Pokémon, and he noticed a tent with a young couple there with their Pokémon.

"Oh my gosh, they look so cute in those matching heart sweaters. But the girl looks like….Cinder." Crimson thought creeped out.

"She even sounds like her…but a lot livelier." Crimson thought.

The only different was this woman wore the typical clothes of the young couple trainer class, had Cinder's Volume 4 hair, and soft brown eyes.

"Jin, sweetie. I've been wanting to ask for a "pearl necklace". Apparently, it's a sex thing that my friends at the university were talking about. But they wouldn't tell me what it is."

"I would give it to you if I could, Kaho." Jin said rubbing his Rapidash's cheek.

"You two are innocently adorable." Crimson said teasingly wheeling up. "I suppose I could tell you what it is. It's when your man cum all over your neck and chest."

Kaho and Jin were both red-faced, but Crimson simply asked for a battle.

"Uh…sure. But are you going to be fine on your own?" Kaho said a bit sheepishly.

"Lady, I'm never alone." Crimson said.

"Pokémon can't exactly make for a lover…unless…well you're into that." Jin said as Crimson raised an eyebrow.

"You know what Poképhillia is, but not a pearl necklace?" Crimson said with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's start the battle! Two on two! Let's go, Rapidash!" Jin said as Rapidash got up.

"Ninetales, you're up." Kaho said as Ninetales gracefully got to her feet.

"The Dex says both are at level 29. Ok, this will be a sweep." Crimson thought before saying, "Prince Magnus, Sir Jett, we're ripping it up!"

Out came the pair and the battle was on.

**[Cues: Pokémon LGP/LGE OST – Trainer Battle]**

"Ninetales, use Dig!" Kaho remarked as Ninetales dug underground.

"Rapidash, Flamethrower!" Jin said as Rapidash spew flames out from his mouth.

"Jett, use Earth Power and flush out Ninetales!" Crimson said calmly. "Prince, Hyper Voice!"

"POWER….GEYESER!" Jett said his outline flashes yellow as he slammed his fist into the ground.

Glowing gold cracks formed on the ground traveling up until a small explosion of earth was made sending Ninetales flying out from underground and onto the dirt out cold. The prince let out a mighty roar sound waves clashing against waves.

"Assist with Dark Pulse!" Crimson said as Jett curls his fingers and places both his hands together at chest level facing the same direction.

Jett charged up his aura taking a blackened tint giving his Dark-typing before firing a blast of purple with black rings around it.

"Well…fuck!" Rapidash screamed before both attacks hit.

**[Music Ends]**

"Good work, you two." Crimson said as his Pokémon cheered for their win.

Jin groaned at their loss and forked over the prize money. Crimson returned his Pokémon and thanked them for the fight before riding away.

"Sweetheart…now that I know what a pearl necklace is…Could you give me one now?" Kaho asked as Jin lit up.

Going through the gate, he found an isolated home, a rather nice one. Crimson wondered who lived there only to see said occupant come out of the house looking like she rolled out of bed. However, Crimson cringed because if she was here, the others from her universe were here as well.

"Hey, you. What time is it?" Mitsune asked with a yawn.

"Past 12." Crimson said readying to get away from here.

"Wait! I could use the help of a strong man." Mitsune said with a crooked smile. "And I got a tough guy right here."

"What do I get out of helping you?" Crimson said glaring at her.

"An HM. A Hidden Machine, those things are quite rare and hard to come by." Mitsune said producing said HM. "I won it in a poker game, and it works wonders."

Crimson would have chimed in only for Dex Bulma to cut in telling Crimson that he already has a TM for Fly in his case.

"I do? I seriously need to go through it all." Crimson said revving his engine.

"Wait, c'mon please." Mitsune said giving puppy eyes.

"And what's stopping you from doing what you need done?" Crimson asked.

"I'm not exactly a good Pokémon trainer." Mitsune said sheepishly. "I'm new to all this…just moved in a little over two months ago."

Crimson's glared softened and asked what she wanted. Turns out she wanted to get her hands on a Pokémon. However, being that she did not have any Pokémon, she could not exactly go up to get one. He was surprised to also learn that she was a reporter.

"I just got into the job, and they want me to get a Pokémon. And I tried to, but…well Pokémon are…well." Mitsune said nervously. "A bit much."

"Tell you what, I'll help you out. There's a patch of tall grass across the gate, I'll show you the ropes, but I figured your employers would have someone guide you." Crimson remarked.

"I was supposed to…but he's disappeared leaving me alone. He was off on an investigation into Team Rocket." Mitsune explained. "I've just been told to wait."

"Well then, I'll help you then and show you the ropes." Crimson said kindly. "It would be unkind to leave you like this."

And so, Crimson's lunch hour was spent running Mitsune through the basics of trainer life. He even made sure to get her a few books and set her up with Shady to get a few products.

"Ok, you explained everything. But when do I get a Pokémon?" Mitsune asked.

Crimson had an idea and told Mitsune to wait for a few moments. Crimson snuck off to the prize corner looking up at the Pokémon available and found a wide selection.

_Abra – 120C_

_Clefairy – 500C_

_Pikachu – 620C_

_Horsea – 1000C_

_Vulpix – 1000C_

_Nidorina – 1200C_

_Nidorino – 1200C_

_Pinsir – 2500C_

_Dratini – 2800C_

_Scyther – 5500C_

_Porygon – 6500C_

Crimson decided to buy an Abra and left the place soon after. Teaching it a few moves from his TM case and giving it several Rare Candies, he returned to Mitsune giving her Abra's Poké Ball.

"Here, I got you one to fight with. His nickname's…Raichi." Crimson mused. "And we're going to battle!"

It was not long before she was taken to the wild grass and got in a scuffle with a Fearow. Of course, Mitsune found it easy when Crimson told her he had taught the Abra, Thunderbolt. A flash of that, and Fearow was caught in a Great Ball. It'd be near three as she got off the phone with her boss explaining what happened. She hung up and leaned back on her bed…naked and sweaty.

"Thanks for the help, Crimson. I may actually be able to travel and explore more of Kanto." Mitsune said. "Hope you don't mind me paying you back with sex."

Crimson was getting redressed and chuckled.

"Well. You were good for my training." Crimson said redressed. "And keep the HM. I actually don't it seeing that I got the TM. And here's a bit of advice, look for Erika to consider learning a few more things. The Gym Leaders usually take students on."

"Thanks, hot stuff. Just know your welcome here anytime." She said with a wink.

Crimson nodded and left the house with Raichi, now a Kadabra, waving goodbye as Crimson got on his bike.

"Keep her safe now, you hear?" Crimson said as Raichi nodded.

Crimson rode away to return to the city. He wanted to continue his training and made sure to keep himself out of Team Rocket's sights.

-=o=-

(Vermilion City | April 18th | 3:35p.m.)

"Where the fuck is this guy?" Jessie screamed.

The trio scoured the place looking for Crimson finding no hide nor hair of him. Jessie really did not want to report to the boss that they lost them.

"Then we lie." James suggested. "We tell him Crimson's here training keeping himself out of sight. He is going to have to come here and we'll be ready for him."

Meowth looked excited as the trio were more than determined to defeat Crimson.

-=o=-

(On the Sevii Sea | April 18th | 4:00p.m.)

Joe relaxed onto his chair a bit drained after all that happened. The adrenaline was still pumping in him giving all that needed. Selphy and Deron came ready to fight only to find Joe on the ground shaking. Both were impressed he had even caught the thing. Now? Joe and Rusty were on Selpy's yacht on route for Five Island which was a few days away.

"I'm sorry. I should not have rushed in there." Rusty said putting a hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Don't be. We lived." Joe said mirthfully. "Besides, we got our teams and we got each other's backs."

Rusty gave Joe a little smile as Selphy looked on a bit impressed at their rapid growth. Unknown to them, there was another boat on route to the same place.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge**

**Gengar Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Brick Break, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Gengarite**

**-x-**

**Gogoat Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Fawn) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Sap Sipper**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Love to eat**

**Met at Lv.30 at Route 25**

**Moves Known: Energy Ball, Vine Whip, Giga Drain, Surf, Wild Charge, Bulldoze, Grass Knot, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.34 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball| **

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Tyrunt Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Prince Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Proud of its power **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Superpower, Poison Fang, Dragon Claw, Hyper Voice, Stealth Rock, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Lucky Egg**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball| **

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.35 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Dewgong Lv.36 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.35 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyradosite**

**Wigglytuff Lv.35 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

**Blastoise Lv.36 (Female) (Nickname: Risa) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Rain Dish**

**Moves Known: Water Gun, Rain Dance, Brick Break, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Jet, ?**

**Held Item: Googles**

**Milotic Lv.25 (Male) (Nickname: Milan) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Marvel Scale**

**Moves: Tackle, Dragon Breath, Hypnosis, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Rusty**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Pupitar Lv.30 (Male) (No Nickname) |Kept in a Quick Ball|**

**Ability: Shed Skin**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**

**Met at Sevault Canyon**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Iron Defense, Bite, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Altaria Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure **

**Nature: Gentle **

**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Altariaite**

**-x-**

**Heracross Lv.32 (Male) (Nickname: Yanlin) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**Characteristic: Likes to relax**

**Caught at Pattern Bush**

**Moves Known: Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Carracosta Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Shellshock Shelldon) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Solid Rock **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Smack Down, Aqua Jet, Iron Defense, Crunch, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Alolan Ninetales Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Lumi) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Snow Cloak **

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Mischievous**

**Met at Lv.30 in the Pokemon Mansion**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail, Payback, Dazzling Gleam, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Houndoom Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Nox) |Kept in a Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flash Fire **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds**

**Met at Boon Town at Lv.5**

**Moves Known: Inferno, Howl, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Smog, Bite, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Joe**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Victreebel Lv.39 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**

**Ability: Chlorophyll **

**Nature: Mild **

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Greninja Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent **

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Shuriken, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, (Hydro Canon)?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Magby Lv.25 (Female) (Nickname: Ignacia) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Caught at Water Path**

**Moves Known: Belch, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Feint Attack, Confuse Ray, ?**

**Held Item: Magmarizer**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Vital Spirit **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Aerodactyl Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Agate) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Rock Head **

**Nature: Jolly**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Head, Thunder Fang, Crunch, Wing Attack, Ancient Power, Dragon Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Aerodactylite**

**-x-**

**Tyranitar Lv.45 (Female) (Nickname: Sahara) |Kept in a Heavy Ball| **

**Ability: Unnerve**

**Nature: Bold**

**Characteristic: Proud of its power**

**Caught at Sevault Canyon**

**Moves Known: Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Crunch, Earthquake, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: None**

* * *

(A/N: That was a lengthy chapter. Let me break a few things down for you. Yes, we're getting the Gym Battle between Crimson and Erika next chapter. Joe and Rusty getting the Pupitar and Tyranitar was a bit of a plan out to both rotate their teams and give them another potential Mega as Joe only had one. Mitsune was either a surprise or something you saw coming given my track method. For those curious, yes, the Love Hina cast has separated. Why, you ask? I'll give you a hint, it's deconstruction. Lastly, there's the matter of Rusty's Pupitar. I'm holding a trivia quiz. First one to answer the question gets to nickname him.)

_Seven Island has the Trainer Tower, and among the trainers that you fight there, there are three trainers with a Shiny Pokémon? Who are those trainers, what Shiny Pokémon do they have, and what floor do you fight them on?_


	39. Black Dragon vs Grass Maiden

**[Cues Carpenter Brut – Division Ruine]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 39: Black Dragon vs Grass Maiden_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Celadon City | April 19th | 1:00p.m.)

Today was the day, and Crimson was ready having prepped his Pokémon. He looked in the mirror confidently. He had redonned a black V-neck training shirt with several red linings in its place under his dark red gi. He had not worn the biker boots having put them in storage and wore hi-top sneakers instead. His weights were back on him again and nixed the jacket in favor of an opened black silk shirt.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Morticia, get the door." Crimson said getting his bag on his back.

Morticia floated over opening in to show that is it was Misty at the door. He noticed she opted to wear his hoodie once again with a pair of jeans and her usual sneakers.

"This hotel is freezing, how you able to wear that?" Misty asked.

Crimson shrugged as he was ready to go returning Morticia to her ball. He was ready to finally battle Erika, he had reluctantly sent Jett to Tree's to swap for Atlas who was happy to go into battle. He also given both Capone and Magnus two Rare Candies each. He and Misty met up with the others.

"I noticed that Oak kid had cheerleaders cheering you, so I may have dipped into Black Dragon expenses to get cheerleader wear." Roulette said pointing over to Topaz, Katerina, and Aya who were dressed up as cheerleaders in Black Dragon colors.

The uniform consisted a small red-lined black V-neck top, with the words "Black Dragons" in white on it; a black skirt, that has a white underlining above, and black underlining below, along with a red belt; black legwarmers; and white sneakers.

Aya seemed to be the only who enjoyed the outfit, as Topaz who was embarrassed to be wearing it.

"Please, don't make it wear this." Topaz begged.

"The man is our boss and you should cheer him on. You look fine." Roulette remarked.

"Then why aren't you wearing it?" Topaz snarked.

"Because I'm his assistant. If he wants to see me in it, that can be done in private." Roulette said sweetly before addressing Misty, "I got one for you too."

Misty was not sure if she wanted to wear it, but the glare Topaz was giving her was promising pain if she had not. She caved and changed into it. A bit of confidence did come up to see Crimson blush a bit at the sight of her. Thus, began the walk to the Gym, and Crimson was feeling excitement. He came up to the Gym to see an old man peeping through the window with his pants around his ankles. Crimson shushed everyone and promptly unsheathed Daimonji which got the old man's attention.

"You have ten seconds to run lest I take what makes you a man!" Crimson shouted as the old man scrambled away. "Punk bastard."

He sheathed his blade and went along in. The gym was a massive garden, tons of grass Pokémon and pretty women of various ages tending to them. Though, upon a closer look, he spied a familiar face.

"Coco?" Crimson said coming up.

"You must be Cri…since when do you have cheerleaders?" Coco asked as Topaz looked down in shame.

"Just this morning, but could you direct him to Erika?" Roulette said curtly.

"Oh, she's…oh dear Zapdos, she's asleep again." Coco said looking to see was passed out with her eyes open. "Seriously, it's really uncomfortable to see her sleep with her eyes open."

"Tell me about it." Kay said dryly as she had to wake her again.

To Crimson, Erika was the ultimate picture of a Yamato Nadeshiko, and she lit up seeing that she was more like her game counterpart. Pale skin, short black hair, silver eyes and it surprised that she was rather tall. She wore the kimono she in Let's Go, however, not that he minded.

"Hello. Lovely weather isn't it?" Erika said waking up. "Sorry, it's unprofessional for me to be napping on the job."

"I'm pretty sure you have narcolepsy." One of her Gym Trainers said.

"Oh, you must be Crimson. Yes, word of your actions has spread throughout Kanto…they call me many things. Not all of them pleasant." Erika said as Crimson rolled his eyes. "Misty? What brings yo…Why are a cheerleader outfit?"

"I…uh…I lost a bet." Misty lied.

"Oh. A pity." Erika said before turning to Crimson, "I teach the art of flower arranging. My Pokémon are of the Grass-type. But enough chatter, you came for a battle and I will deliver. To the arena."

The arena was a grassy field within the Gym as both trainers took their sides. Kay took up being the referee.

"Let's get this started! The official Celadon Gym Battle in now in session between the challenger, Crimson Ryūseigan and the Gym Leader, Erika Tamamushi. Being that the challenger has…." Kay said before awkwardly pausing, "Um, how many badges do you have?"

"Just two." Crimson said quietly before Erika chirped in, "I'll settle to use four."

"Well then, only the challenger is allowed substitutions. Now, let the battle begin!" Kay said.

**[Cues: Pokemon Let's Go Pikachu & Eevee : Gym Leader/Elite Four Battle]**

"Angela, it's your turn to bloom!" Erika said sending out the massive growth of vines out.

Crimson had a feeling that Tangela was probably going to be evolved and got out one of his balls.

"Fawn, my noble steed, ride into battle!" Crimson said sending out his Gogoat who happily let out a cute battle cry.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!"

Fawn was getting fawned over by the Gym Trainers, but she did not come for their praise. No, she came to win.

"Well you know what they, ladies first." Crimson remarked.

"Chivalry's dead. Tangrowth, use Energy Ball!" Erika said as Angela formed a glowing green of nature energy.

"Run into it." Crimson said as Fawn steeled herself as she raced towards

The attack hit, but no damage was done. Instead, Gogoat glowed green as it absorbed the attack as her body shimmered with green. She could feel her body bulk up a bit.

"But that…" Kay said shocked.

"That cheeky bastard." Coco remarked. "That Gogoat probably has Sap Sipper, an ability that neutralizes Grass-types for the user to boost their attack stat, but it's not like…"

"Use Aerial Ace!" Crimson said as Coco was slackjawed.

Fawn rushed Angela as her body becomes surrounded in white streaks. Jumping into the air, she slammed down on her. Due to the boost in Attack, one shot was all Fawn needed to secure a win under her belt.

"I won! I won!" Fawn said excitedly as Erika returned Tangrowth to her ball.

"I guess I will have to use the big gun already. All right, Venusaur, you're up." Erika said sending out the Plant Pokémon.

Crimson recalled Fawn and sent out Atlas who bellowed and hollered about kicking Venusaur. Of course, they all laughed at his until he had Atlas use Flamethrower. Venusaur scrambled to dodge that and Erika was quickly realizing that guy was playing on his unpredictability. Erika smirked as two could play that game.

"Venusaur, Outrage!" Erika said as Venusaur's eyes glowed red.

It went on rampage whaling on Atlas while shrugging the repeated Scald attacks. Crimson hoped that Atlas want to still be good to fight once the attack wore up. CRUNCH!

"AAAHHH! You cretin, you bit near my penis! I need that to spread the seed of Atlaahhhhhh…..e….ahhhh!" Atlas screamed as he was thrown across the arena. "Thank you!"

Venusaur was panting as the glow faded with confusion and fatigue setting in. Atlas was still up and able to fight if not a bit woozy.

"Bonuce!" Crimson said as Atlas made a spring out of his body springing into the air.

"Venusaur, force him down with Vine Whip!" Erika said only for a confused Venusaur to slap Kay with a vine across her face. "Kay! I'm so sorry."

"My jaw is sore." Kay whined as Coco had to usher off the podium. "Can someone else take over?"

"Like, I'll do it." Beauty trainer, Tamia, said taking on the podium.

Atlas came crashing down right on top of Vensaur who bellowed with pair and snapped out of confusion. Erika got Crimson off-guard by having Venasaur use Toxic on Atlas who screeched from the poison.

"Atlas! Ice Beam!" Crimson said as Atlas readied his icy beam from his mouth.

"Venoshock!" Erika said internally making a note to thank Koga for teaching her Pokémon, Toxic.

Both attacks hit rendering them both out cold when they collapsed.

"Poor Atlas." Misty said sympathetically.

"Come on, Crimson! Keep on fighting!" Aya said going through cheers.

"Rah, rah, and all that shit." Topaz said putting little effort in her cheers as both trainers returned their Pokémon.

Erika had sent out Vilepume who jovially did a little dance being it was bright out. What surprised Crimson was out from his ball on his own was Prince Magnus, who was evolving.

"IT IS TIME FOR A PRINCE TO ASCEND TO AN EMPEROR!" Prince Magnus roared as he transformed into a new being.

Magnus became a bipedal, dinosaurian Pokémon that resembles a large theropod. He was predominantly brownish red with scaly patterns on his skin and scattered orange highlights on some scales and ridges. His head is proportionately large with a blunt, ridged snout and powerful jaws. He has black around its eyes and a light gray lower jaw covered by a beard of white, primitive feathers. Several sharp teeth are visible in the lower jaw, while the upper jaw is lined with orange-tipped, tooth-like projections. Over Magnus's eyes are a row of five spikes resembling a crown. Around his neck is a feathery white ruff that extends over its shoulders similar to a cape. His underbelly is gray with white borders and there are two orange spikes near the tip of his long tail. His small forelimbs have only two black-clawed digits each but made up for it with powerful hind legs with three black claws each. Plated, armor-like ridges cover his knees, back, and the top of his tail.

Jaws were dropped and Vilepume looked like he wanted to hide under a rock.

"What the hell is that?!" Kay said terrified as Crimson got out the Dex.

"_Tyrantrum, the Despot Pokémon, and the evolved form of Tyrunt. Thanks to its gargantuan jaws, which could shred thick metal plates as if they were paper, it was invincible in the ancient world it once inhabited. It is believed that they had a coat of feathers in their original forms. It is rumored that they are part of the inspiration for the symbol of the Draconid clan."_

"Well then, let's continue this battle. Now, Emperor Magnus, Hyper Voice!" Crimson said as the Emperor took a breath.

"Hit the deck!" Roulette said diving for the ground and covering her ears.

The scream that he let out was defending as Vilepume was blown away by the force. Erika was holding her kimono afraid it was going to tear off her body. Magnus let up as a dazed Vilepume stumbled apart with his ears ringing.

"Is anyone seeing stars?" Vilepume asked.

"Vilepume, use Giga Drain to recover!" Erika ordered.

"What?! Mega Drain, but I don't have…oh, you mean Giga Drain!" Vilepume said before firing green beams out from his eyes zapping the dino to drain him. "How's that, your majesty?!"

"Magnus, give him your retort with Aerial Ace!" Crimson said as Erika's eye twitched.

Vilepume could only look absolutely terrified before being ran down by Magnus, the might of him doing plenty damage. Down went Vilepume leaving Erika down to one. Much to her relief, Magnus was returne,d and she sent out Victreebel. Crimson decided to simply send out Kimiko out to wrap up the match.

Many could see the look on Victreebel's face when Crimson had Kimiko roast him with Flamethrower and the screams.

**[Cues: Victory! Gym Leader - Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver]**

"Well, all of Erika's Pokémon are totes unable to battle! The winner's Crimson of Pallet Town. Bummer." Tamia said as Kimiko was swiftly returned.

There were cheers of victory and Roulette clapping for him.

"I concede defeat... You are remarkably strong... the Rainbow Badge is yours." Erika remarked as one of her Gym Trainer produced the Badge up for Crimson to take up. "With it, Pokémon up to Lv. 50 obey."

"Oh neat, most of my team was nearing 40." Crimson said off-handedly.

Erika came up handing Crimson the prize money and a TM.

"The TM is for Giga Drain, it's the best Grass-type draining move there is." Erika said kindly. "Losing leaves a bitter aftertaste... But knowing that there are strong Trainers spurs me to do better…"

**[Music Ends]**

Crimson also got Erika's number added to his growing list of contact numbers as Erika was more intrigued by his Gogoat. This led to a bit of a chain reaction ending with his getting Coco's, Kay's, and Tamia's numbers.

"Would you care to stay for a spot of lunch?" Erika asked. "I could use the company."

Crimson was a bit sheepishly until Erika revealed she was ordering pizza. Can't say no to free pizza, Crimson thought. What he and his friends found out was Erika had a little garden setup with beanbag chairs, entertainment center, and a rather nice television. A while later, there was conversation over Pokémon, traveling, and the like.

"Sepia City?! You've gotten more guts than me. I could never go down there." Erika said sheepishly.

"Well, Crimson did. Balls of steel, this guy." Shady said hyping him up. "Balls of steel."

Kay rolled her eyes as Erika got out a baggie of weed.

"Erika, you're…"

"What? It's just pot. Grass Pokémon aren't good for just flower arranging. Good for growing the finest pot." Erika said with a giggle.

"I'm just surprised you smoke pot. You just don't seem like the type to do that." Misty said as Erika rolled a few joints.

"Do you know the best way to de-stress? Good weed, and thanks to my Pokémon…" Erika said as Vilepume used Razor Leaf to cut the ends off and Energy Ball to purify them. "No downsides to the good stuff. Want one?"

"Gimme!" Crimson said taking two. "One's to go back to Tree, if this is as good as you say, maybe we can do business."

"I've never done pot before. Never could afford it." Aya said curiously.

"I've dabbled." Shady/Topaz/Katerina said.

"I guess one won't hurt." Misty remarked.

[An Hour Later]

**[Cues: PLAYBOI CARTI x 90'S SAMPLE TYPE BEAT " LAST NIGHT "]**

The food was long delivered, and the group sat rather delightfully stoned. Crimson had his phone synced to the speakers with Dex Bulma blasting tunes. Their Pokémon all out laying in the grass alongside their trainers. A good chunk of the group was passed out napping leaving Crimson and Erika sharing a blunt as Coco and Kay were in the midst of a make out sessions.

"That was some good pizza." Crimson said chuckling. "Never figured you for a weed smoker."

"My stepdad introduced it…mom went on a vacation in the Caribbean and met him. They hit it off…" Erika said taking a drag. "The blunt's done. Want to break out the bong?"

"Nah, I good. Thanks for the pizza and weed though. Pretty much, Misty's out of her mind though." Crimson said as Misty lain on the water staring up at the roof.

"Man, where did all the love go?" Misty asked herself.

"Yeah, she's joined the mile high club." Jett mumbled.

Erika sat down on Crimson's lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulder.

"You know, when my mom and stepdad got together. I was curious what was it like…you know…" Erika said clearly faking coyness.

"Let me guess, your dad's black, isn't he?" Crimson said with a raised eyebrow.

"It was certainly a shock to the neighborhood. My grandmother was iffy, but she grew to enjoy him. He makes wicked good tea." Erika said wistfully. "And better pot thanks to Pokémon."

Then it hit Crimson, the old woman at the condos was Erika's grandmother. He shrugged it off as just another tie. Crimson wanted to maybe to make a move, but he sensed another presence.

"So, thought you said this gym didn't have men around?"

Crimson looked to see an older man who said that, but he was shocked to see who he was. A mountain of a man who got rhythm and kicks for days. Dee Jay, the Jamaican kickboxer.

"Stud alert." Roulette said under her breath as Aya was red-faced.

"Otou-san, ease up. He's a challenger for the Gym who just won, and we're just having lunch." Erika said as Dee Jay chuckled over the scene.

"So, this is Crimson? Word of your name's been all over the place, ain't every day we get a black hotshot." Dee Jay said as Crimson was flattered by the praise.

"Hey, I just do what I do not letting anything stop me." Crimson said as Erika got off his lap much to his inner sadness. "Just me, my friends, and my Pokémon. Isn't that right, guys?"

There was a cheer from his Pokémon leading Dee Jay to be bug-eyed over Magnus.

"A T-Rex Pokémon? Now I've seen everything!" Dee Jay said looking him over. "He's huge."

"Just evolved." Crimson said taking a slice of pepperoni pizza.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Rainbow Badge**

**Gengar Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Brick Break, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Gengarite**

**-x-**

**Gogoat Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Fawn) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Sap Sipper**

**Nature: Docile **

**Characteristic: Love to eat**

**Met at Lv.30 at Route 25**

**Moves Known: Energy Ball, Vine Whip, Giga Drain, Surf, Wild Charge, Bulldoze, Grass Knot, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.39 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Swords Dance, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball| **

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Tyrantrum Lv.39 (Male) (Nickname: Emperor Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Proud of its power **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Superpower, Poison Fang, Dragon Claw, Hyper Voice, Stealth Rock, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item:**

**-x-**

**Gyarados Lv.34 (Male) (Nickname: Atlas) |Kept in a Lure Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 21**

**Moves Known: Dark Pulse, Rain Dance, Bounce, Thunder, Scald, Flamethrower, Ice Beam, ?**

**Held Item: Gyradosite**

* * *

(A/N: Fairly short, by most means, but to the point. Yes, Street Fighter games still exists in this world. If you're expecting the other Street Fighter guys to show up, that's a maybe. But Bison, Gill, and certain other characters from the franchise are definite no. Those guys are staying fictional. Next chapter, you're getting omakes. Side note: ****Chapters 8, 11, 16, 18, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32 , 34, 35, 37, and 38 have been edited for spelling errors and the like.**** I hate when I end up missing errors after I tirelessly edit them once before. **Chapters 37 and 38 have new content added in, so I suggest you re-read both chapters. Trust me, you'll need to.**)


	40. Omake Oasis 2 (Lemon)

**[Cues Carpenter Brut – Division Ruine]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 40: Omake Oasis 2_

* * *

_Omake #4 – Session Uninterrupted (Non-Canon) – Crimson/Alisa (Officer Jenny) – (Altered events of Chapter 22) [Lemon] _

(Beige Town | April 6th | 9:00a.m.)

The morning light barely shone from the dark curtains as the bedroom was quiet. Crimson felt warm and pleased as he slowly awoke. He found himself in Alisa's bed snuggling her and Alisa was just waking up with a small hangover.

"Oh jeez, I didn't even set you up on the couch." Alisa said warmly. "You're lucky you're cute…wait something's poking me and oohhh…."

Crimson realized his leg was rubbing between her legs and pulled away blushing a storm. Alisa giggled noticing the obvious raging sign in the sheets.

"Not bad. If you're already working with that, you're going into be walking with a real monster between your legs in a few years." Alisa teased.

Crimson was red in the face mumbling he needed a cold shower.

"Or…I could help with that." Alisa said with a grin. "Let's see, what we've working with."

Off came out the pajamas, and a flagpole stood tall as Alisa had a crooked grin on her face. Crimson had a bit of a nervous grin as Alisa shed her sleepwear.

"I know you're probably busy and got a journey to do." Alisa said giving it a few light strokes. "So, let's skip the foreplay, shall we?"

"This is my first time…" Crimson said under his breath.

Without hesitation, she started to toy with herself, all the while inspecting the monster of a cock that sat before her. The first quality that she noted about it, other than its size, was how warm it felt. She could practically feel the sexual heat radiating off of it. Crimson found himself being on the bottom as she was on top of him easing herself down.

"Hope you're comfortable, Crimson." Alisa said as Crimson could only grin. "Now let's get a load of you. Now just relax."

Alisa wanted to do most of the work riding Crimson, and he was happy to let her and lean back enjoying the sight of her firm body and ample breasts bounce.

"Certainly, beats using a dildo." Alisa said biting her lips.

"Now, I don't take to being compared to a dildo." Crimson said with a crooked grin. "I'm more of a vibrator. A big one."

His hand groping her behind as Alisa noticed his red eyes were steeled. With a thrust of his own, he got her to shriek in pleasure as his fleshy sword smashed against her cervix. He kept going seeing if she could get her to bounce on him.

"Maybe I was wrong to do all the work?!" Alisa remarked.

"You think?" Crimson snarked.

He kept going as he was mostly rushing to get to a climax. After she had insisted on just getting him off after all, and he was going to empty it in her. Alisa moaned out as she had an idea getting on her police hat.

"You said you had a Jenny you were close to? Curious about doing her too?" Alisa cooed as Crimson blushed. "I see…"

"Shut up. She's like family to me." Crimson said sheepishly. "Yes, I know I'm basically fucking her by fucking you."

The wet slapping sounds came to a high note when Crimson finally finished within her right at Morticia floated in to say good morning. Alisa rolled off as Crimson fired off a bit more sperm.

"I…ack!" Morticia said as semen splattered on her face.

"Oh my gosh, Ticia!" Crimson said panicking.

Morticia could only twitch before she let out a scream and fled the room phasing through the door leaving the sperm on the door.

"Well, fuck." Alisa said as Crimson facepalmed.

-o-Omake-o-

_Omake #5 – Lack of Respect (Non-Canon) – (Altered events of Chapter 7 and 8) – What If Crimson had got the drop on Team Rocket? [Lime]_

Jessie could not believe this. How did this brat get the drop on them? He had entered the center seemingly had no idea that they were there. They were setting the charges and next they knew; he was right behind them. Of course, they battled. Being that this was Team Rocket, and Crimson had more Pokémon then them, he won. Crimson had not really held back. Why would he? Team Rocket, were, if anything, annoyances. At least, the trio was especially. Morticia had used Hypnosis on James before Atlas used Thunder to get him and Meowth blasting off leaving just Jessie. Crimson promptly returned his Pokémon wordlessly glaring at her as she was beneath him. That was when Jessie exploded into a rage and tried to punch Crimson screaming that he was a petulant child. Crimson was not having any of them and caught it tightening his grip on her.

"You really don't want to do that." Crimson said quietly. "Trust me."

"Annoying little twerp!" Jessie said about to throw another punch.

Crimson flipped her to the ground twisting her arm to get her to hiss in pain.

"Unlike you, I happen to know how to fight. I will break your arm if you try that shit again." Crimson said icily before letting her go.

Jessie got up on her feet as Crimson flat out told her that he could hand her over to the cops.

"Pretty sure, trying to blow a hospital that has both a Jenny and a gym leader in there will probably get you put idea for life. Executed, probably." Crimson said as Jessie looked terrified at the thought.

Jessie, not wanting this kid to squeal, decided to lay on the charm.

"Now now, cutie. I'm sure we don't need to involve the police. I'm just we can work something out." Jessie said sweetly. "I do have to admit, I'm inspired. No one's beaten us that easily. You must have plenty badges."

"Actually none. I just started my journey this morning from Pallet." Crimson snarked.

Jessie balked feeling her pride get shot as Crimson snapped a photo of the bombs set up.

"Just gathering evidence for turning in." Crimson said wistfully as Jessie got in the way.

"Now, twe-I mean, cutie, you don't have to turn us in. Besides, wouldn't you want something better to take a picture of?" Jessie said hoping to take Crimson's phone.

"You're right, but I think I'll settle for blackmail." Crimson remarked as Jessie twitched.

"You can't be serious." Jessie squeaked.

"Jessie, is it? Well, you're awfully pretty. A waste of good looks for an organization as Team Rocket." Crimson said with a crooked grin. "I could always use a personal assistant. And that's what you're going to do….help me to take down Team Rocket."

"As if a brat like you couldn't even do that." Jessie haughtily. "You know nothing about our secret, our boss would crush you."

"Now, he would. But I can get better, get all the other badge, and come back for his." Crimson said as Jessie paled. "From the look, you realized that I am well-informed. It'd be easy to lie to the cops and say you told me that Giovanni was the boss."

Forget jail, Jessie knew if he squealed, all of Team Rocket would decidate all of their resources to ensure that she was dead. Terror spread through Jessie's body as she fell to her knee begging Crimson not to tell the cops.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't. Just do whatever I ask, and I'll keep my mouth shut. Capiche?" Crimson remarked.

Jessie nodded.

"Now, I'm going to need two things, your phone number and you to show me your tits." Crimson said crassly.

"What, why?" Jessie asked.

"So, you can get orders and consider it a test of loyalty." Crimson said as Jessie sighed.

Jessie gave the number and lift her top exposing a standard issue Team Rocket bra.

"Oh, how cute, the little R in the corner." Crimson said gently pulling it down to expose the prize. "Hardened your nipples for me already, Jess? You enjoying this?"

"Just shut up." Jessie said with a blush as she let out a little moan from one being tugged. "Please don't be…too rough."

"I would, but this is only the first time." Crimson said pulling away.

He snapped a photo and told Jessie she could cover herself up.

"I wouldn't worry about the photo I took. My eyes only for now…I'll be seeing you soon." Crimson said walking off leaving Jessie slack-jawed.

-o-Omake-o-

_Omake #6 – Special Moves (Canon) – Slighty Crimson/Misty – (During events of Chapter 35) _

(Route 5 | April 17th | 4:30p.m.)

Misty was getting the hang of a few moves that Crimson was showing her, as she noticed that faint glow in his eyes.

"Crimson, you do know that sometimes your eyes kinda glow?" Misty said as he caught her punch.

"Flattery is a nice distraction, but please focus." Crimson remarked. "Because I think I should show you a special move you could pull off."

Brushing off Misty's concern for the moment, Crimson sniggered.

"Given your frame and form, you'll be able to pull it off. It's called the Sekku." Crimson said cracking his knuckles and relaxing his shoulder.

Crimson leaps forward, spins and delivers a downward, roundhouse kick. Crimson explained it was for breaking through defenses and going for a shot for below the torso.

"Relax your muscles in your legs before giving it a shot because we need to practice your leaps. Misty tried a few leaps, but just could hit the mark she wanted.

"Don't force it. It'll come to you naturally in time. Maybe in an hour, maybe in a week. You'll be moving gracefully." Crimson said teasingly. "Just think of something to motivate you. Like your sisters."

WHAM! In a bout of anger, Misty pulled it off…nailing Crimson right in his crotch.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Misty squealed horrified.

"It's fine…" Crimson said hiding a wheeze.

-o-Omake-o-

_Omake #7 – A Spirited Trade (Canon) – (During events of Chapter 41-42) _

(Vermilion City | April 22nd | 10:30a.m.)

"Jessie, it's clear that Spearow really doesn't like you." James said as Jessie had scowl on her face.

The Spearow in question was pecking her head showing displeasure for being caught. All Jessie wanted was a bird Pokémon for her arsenal. She got lucky and caught it while it slept. When it woke up to Jessie, the reaction was pecking.

"Thank you captain obvious! I can't even get it to obey any commands!" Jessie said frustrated.

"Well it's not like you be like that girl over here." Meowth said as a pair of twins were filling the bird feeders as their bird Pokémon flocked for food.

Spearow flapped its wing to go get some grub kicking Jessie in the face in the process.

"Come back you little shit!" Jessie spat as they went over it.

Spearow rushed to the feeder shoving the Pidgeotto out of the way to get some food. Jessie stormed up about to say something when she was stopped by one of the twins, Elyssa.

"No need for anger, it'll ruin your face." Elyssa said as a Taillow sat on her head.

"Easy for you to say. Mine hates my guts." Jessie remarked.

"Sis, this Spearow is the perfect size." Midorin, her twin, said measuring it. "A bit of training and I can make a perfect delivery bird."

"Hm…would you fancy a trade then? A bird or another bird?" Elyssa asked only for Jessie to give her the Poké Ball without a second thought. "Oh well, if you're sure. Then here."

Out of her coat pocket, Jessie was given a Great Ball.

"Take good care of Ch'Ding. He's a bit small, but he's a speedy little fighter." Elyssa said kindly.

"Good, now I never have to see your face ever again." Spearow said as Jessie stormed off muttering thanks.

She did not need Meowth to translate that. As Team Rocket left back for the warehouse, Jessie decided to see what she had gotten. Out came an avian Pokémon that resembles a light brown duck with a white underbelly. It has a flat, yellow beak, brown eyes, a V-shaped black marking on its forehead similar to a unibrow, and a three-feather crest on top of its head. Its wings are as big as its body and appear to be prehensile enough to substitute for hands. It has yellow legs with webbed feet and a stubby tail. It was also carried a leek stalk.

"A Farfetch'd. Well, Jessie you lucked out." James said as Ch'Ding flew off to greet his cohorts. "Those tend to be rather rare. You could hand it to the boss."

"I could do that but considering that girl took a major load off of my shoulders, the least I could do is take care of Ch'Ding." Jessie said as Ch'Ding was using Koffing as a balance ball while holding its stalk on his nose. "And better we go out and improve our arsenal. Still, what kind of name is Ch'Ding?"

"I wouldn't complain. He's stuck with that name." Meowth remarked.

* * *

(A/N: The blackmailing Jessie would have been in this fic if I had decided not to expand on Team Rocket and develop them further. Plus, Crimson was ultimately nicer in-story to Team Rocket than I had originally thought. Let's be honest, only Rocketshippers would be mad if I did. However, ultimately, I just find the Trio to be intriguing enough to keep around. Next time, we get omakes, I'll have to make a sequel to that one. As for Jessie getting a Farfecth'd, they had to at least be training and growing their arsenal. So, I took advantage of an in-game trade. Anyway, back to your usual fare.)


	41. Leaving Celadon

**[Cues Carpenter Brut – Division Ruine]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 41: Leaving Celadon_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Celadon City | April 22nd | 10:00a.m.)

"Crimson, you called?" Aya said coming in Crimson's room.

"Did you come in the cheerleader outfit?" Crimson said as she closed the door behind her.

"I did. I'm surprised by your request." Aya said sheepishly. "But I am ready to thank you personally for the room."

"Roulette told me you would." Crimson remarked. "She's been having fun paying me back."

"I noticed." Aya blushed. "She came into her room stumbling yesterday."

She raised her skirt right as Crimson smirked deviously.

-o-

(Five Island | April 22nd | 10:00a.m)

Joe looked over taking in the sight of the small town that functioned as the capital of the place. Selphy explained that the real main hub of activity was the bigger Valencia City where was an island nearby this one. As Selphy was piloting the boat towards, she was geeked up explaining the history.

"By the way, I got a name for my Pupitar. Titan. Because when it fully evolves, it's going to a walking pillar of strength." Rusty said holding Titan in his hands.

"I'm surprised you can lift that…Pupitar are rather heavy." Sebastian said amused.

Joe had a bit of excitement seeing Valenica City looked a lot more modern as Selphy said it was home to Resort Gorgeous. While Joe was drinking in the sights of all the beachgoer, he was thinking of Sissi in her bikini.

"We're in port, and it looks like we're getting a welcoming party." Selphy said pulling into her private port which was near the resort.

Joe lit up to see Professor Ivy in the flesh in her buxom glory but saw that Sissi was there with her. Joe bolted for the dock asking if he was dreaming.

"No, it's just I wanted go for the test to become a trainer, and it turns out that there's the express way for those who want to graduate to travel. Turns out after calculating my credits, I qualify for the express route. So, I was sent here to finalize all that and take the test under Ivy." Sissi explained.

"Well then, I'd almost say you're screwed. Ivy's a bit disorganized." Selphy said coming up with the rest.

"Says the Gym Leader who became one of boredom." Ivy teased.

"That's fair." Selphy snarked. "Either way, this is Joe and Rusty."

"Oh yes, friends of Crimson. Speaking of, he just had his match against Erika several days ago. Won." Ivy remarked.

"He's caught up." Rusty remarked before smelling smoke.

"Do you smell…OH SHIT!" Ivy said seeing smoke in the distance.

"So, how long have you been on the island?" Joe asked Sissi as they were all chasing after Ivy.

"Just a day. The weather's nice, but it gets so hot out there." Sissi said as Joe was thanking his lucky stars.

They all arrived as Professor Ivy's home which was a suite at Resort Goregous, a nice villa, on the outside. Coming out of the door were three auburn nerdy-looking teenagers. It was clear they were sisters with how similar they looked. The three were rather short, being between Rusty and Joe's height despite being older. They all wore very large round glasses and dressed in short sleeved shirts with tropical designs on them and shorts. The differences between the girls where in their hairstyles and accessories, as they were all rather scrawny.

The one in green with orange bubble had her hair in big pigtails with red bands. Joe noticed she was a tiny bit pudgy compared to the other two.

The other two wore their hair in a similar style of two low small ponytails except one had part of their hair dyed black with a fringe clearly going for a goth look. The goth one wore her shirt black with green Pinecos on it, had her ears pierced (anti-targus, upper lobe, and other helix), had all her nails painted black, and even had black lipstick. The other one was her opposite wearing pink with a flower in hair looking all the more perky.

"The one with pigtails in Hope, the goth one's Faith, and the perky one is Chas…I mean Charity. Them's the Virtue triplets. They assist Ivy." Selphy said making introductions before asking what the hell happened.

"We were boiling our vibrators to clean them and that dumbass…" Faith said pointing to Charity. "Put oil in them and turned up the fire."

"I thought you were making food." Charity said sheepishly.

"Why the hell would I do that? I suck at cooking…we all suck at cooking." Faith said with a sigh.

"Well, there's goes lunch." Hope said sadly.

"I can cook." Rusty said innocently. "And it's my lunch to make lunch anyway."

"Halleujah!" Titan cried out.

The triplets looked at Rusty as if he descended from the heavens as the three lead them inside. The place was…well a mess. No, mess was an understatement. Clothes were everywhere. Unwashed dishes were piled very high in the sink. Takeout boxes were on the kitchen counters. The floors were the only things mildly clean. A sizeable bra hung on the lampshade. A mess of books on the table, and it did not help that the television was playing a hentai. And then there was the smell.

"Smells like Tatsumi's room." Rusty said as Titan asked to be put back in the ball.

"Who?" Selphy asked.

"Tatsumi Noriko. She was a former classmate of ours. She was…a habitual user of the masturbatory art. Nothing really wrong with that, but she did not make sure to keep her room smelling good so…everyone knew she was doing that. She wasn't all too bad…just socially awkward and desperate." Joe remarked. "She was not all too bad look, just a bit tubby. I hope she's ok."

"Didn't you two hook up the night of dance?" Rusty asked.

"No! That was just a rumor!" Joe denied. "Also…do you smell weed?"

"Oh, I hope you don't mind. Erika makes some good weed." Charity said with all smiles. "Sorry the house is a mess."

"Well, I can clean it!" Rusty said confidently.

He rushed to the kitchen and with Yanlin and Shelldon's help had the kitchen clean enough to cook. With it clean, Rusty got to work as Joe decided it was best to help clean. He hoped he and Rusty would get benefits from it.

"Don't you guys have a maid?" Sissi asked.

"We could get one, but seeing we have valuables that we'd rather not have stolen, we can't." Ivy said sheepishly.

After a while, the place was looking slightly less messy than before with most of the takeout trashed. Rusty was cooking while Joe had Edgar working on clearing up that smell.

"You owe us so much for cleaning up this place." Joe groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll pay you back." Charity said kindly.

Ivy was drooling at the food along with the other triplets as Rusty said it was done. Rusty served a deli buffet and was glad that Selphy helped getting him the materials he needed.

"Serving up, a pot of Irish Potato soup with Tauros beef, cut up garlic bread, shredded cheese for that, and one of my special desserts. It's bread pudding with cinnamon and drops of chocolate on them." Rusty said as he and Yanlin set the plates down.

"Praise Arecus, food!" Faith said excitedly digging in. "Rusty, you're our hero!"

Rusty got smooches. Lots of them from the grateful Ivy and triplets. Rusty just sheepishly got in a chair to eat as Joe looked at Rusty with a tiny a bit of envy and pride. Everyone was happily chowing down swapping life stories.

"You were recused by the Outsider? What was he like?" Joe asked.

"Quiet and calculating. He didn't mess around and saved us from peril. He helped us end up in Ivy and Selphy's care." Hope mused. "So, how have the years gone by."

"Geez, the Sevii Islands must have some a major shithole back in the day. I'm shocked Kanto didn't do squat about it for so long." Joe remarked. "But Ivy, why exactly did you ask us to come?"

"…I can't really remember." Ivy said as Joe facepalmed.

"It was about the breeding." Charity remarked. "You wanted to get those Pokémon from Galar to a few trainers. They are rather restless."

"Oh yes, I heard of your hard work and endeavors. So, I wanted to reward your hard work. As the Sevii Islands has gotten more legitimacy, we got ourselves starter Pokémon for new trainers. How you like to add to your party?" Ivy offered.

This got Joe, Sissi, and Rusty fairly excited before being should the options: Slowpoke, Deerling, and Litwick.

"I'll take Deerling." Rusty said gently rubbing its head.

"Damn, I don't really any that I want. I really need a new flying Pokémon." Joe said rather reserved. Plus, I'm already training a Fire Pokémon and I got two water types at the moment."

"Wait a sec, take the Litwick, and I'll trade you it for a flying Pokémon." Charity mused. "I've actually wanted to get a Litwick. This is a perfect excuse to get one seeing I can't legally access the pile that we give to new trainers for myself."

"Done deal." Joe said accepting the offer leaving Sissi with Slowpoke.

"Let me just scan you real quick." Rusty said getting his Dex out.

"_Deerling, the Season Pokémon._ _The color and scent of their fur changes to match the mountain grass. When they sense hostility, they hide in the grass. Their coloring changes according to the season and can be slightly affected by the temperature and humidity as well. This female one is at Level 5, has Sip Sipper as ability, a Calm nature, and knows Tackle and Odor Sleuth."_ Dex Tashigi said.

"Welcome aboard, Sasame." Rusty said as Sasame happily perked up on the name.

"_So, who will you send to the PC?" _Dex Tashigi asked.

Shelldon volunteered, but Rusty pointed out that he wanted to keep him around especially given he needed water transport. It fell to Titan who accepted. He was sent away to the PC leaving Sasame to join the team. Charity got Joe's Litwick and Charity handed off a Fast Ball.

"Take care of Jian, she's a Skarmory." Charity said sweetly.

Immediately, Joe sent Agate to the PC before getting his PokéDex to scan the ball.

_"Skarmory, Armor Bird Pokémon. This Pokémon that has a body and wings of steel. People in the past used feathers fallen from Skarmory to make swords and knives to which is why are popular with metalworkers. This Pokémon flies at close to 190 mph. It slashes foes with its wings that possess swordlike cutting edges. This female Skarmory is Level 30, has a Jolly nature, the ability Strudy, and knows: Metal Claw, Air Cutter, Swift, and Stealth Rock." _Dex Stocking parroted. "_Side note, screw you."_

"Smartass PokéDex." Joe mumbled as he let Jian out.

"Jian, I got you a trainer here willing to take across the world on his journey. I know that's what you always wanted to do. I just couldn't be the one to do it, but I found a way." Charity said stroking Jian's face.

"Welcome abroad, Jian." Joe said politely as Jian faced her new trainer.

"He'll do." She said looking him over.

"So, how's the shops here?" Rusty asked.

"Imports mostly from Hoenn and Alola, why?" Faith said as Rusty affirmed himself to go do some shopping.

"I need a new outfit coming back to Kan…" Rusty said being cut off by Dex Tashigi, "_Sorry to cut you off, but a package was just sent for you. From a Mister Chad._"

"_You got a package from the same guy."_ Dex Stocking said, "_Well, why are you still standing around? Go get it, stupid!"_

"Wow, your Dex is awfully rude." Charity said as Joe rolled his eyes.

"Let's just go." Joe said dryly.

Rusty and Joe returned their Pokémon making their leave. Thankfully, Valencia City had its own Pokémon Center. The two got their packages and read the note on top of it.

"On behalf of Crimson, I present your Black Dragon jackets. Welcome, Cardinal Dragon." Joe said reading off the note. "So, Crimson trusts us to be in his second-in commands."

"Well now, I have to go shopping for new clothes now." Rusty said taking up his jacket. "But let's not forget to see if Tree sent us those Mega Stones we asked her."

"Looks like he did." Joe said smirking.

-o-

(Celadon City | April 22nd | 12:30p.m.)

Crimson was in a good mood given today so far. He had a full belly and had banged a girl before then. Aya was the type to squirt, and he had tried to make her first time as pleasant as he could. He was walking out of the Pokémon Center having changed up his team. Fawn and Atlas were sent off to Tree's and Jett was returned along with the addition of Lil' Swish, the Eevee he got. Professor Tree informed him that his Pokémon were being bounced back between him and Oak's hands which Crimson did not fully mind to much. With his changes made, he sent out his new addition.

Lil' Swish excitedly skittered around before him before climbing up on his head. It was then Crimson noticed Swish's purple eyes.

"That's wei…Wait a damn second, I got me a partner Eevee which means…" Crimson said before coming to a realization.

"What's up?" Lil' Swish asked innocently.

Crimson rushed back to the center and came up to Nurse Joy.

"Excuse me, m'am. But is there someone around the center who tutors Eeeves exclusively?" Crimson asked.

"Oh…you mean the Dapt triplets? Yeah, he's right over here. Be warned, he's a weirdo." Nurse Joy said as

Crimson shuffled to see a man in a suit of clashing colors of pink and black sitting in the corner with his Eevee in his lap brushing its ear. He cleared his throat as the Dapt brother looked up.

"Excuse me, I was told you taught Eevee moves." Crimson said as Dapt tocked his head on a side.

"Something about you is rather odd. I see a fire in you…one of dark red with bits of white." The Dapt brother said creepily being taking a darker tone. "Something very unnatural about you."

Crimson was off put and just asked if he could teach Swish some moves.

"Swish? Pfft…" Dapt said before laughing at him. "But sure, I can teach your Eevee some moves."

"Screw you, it's an awesome name! What do you call yours?" Lil' Swish said coming to his master's defense.

"Jizzy. A fitting and pimpin' name." Dapt's Eeeve said crassly.

Lil' Swish had a blank look and Crimson was fighting to hold his laughter. Jizzy? He could not even make the San Andreas joke, yet.

"You know, you actually saved my brother's life." Dapt said much to Crimson's surprise. "Among the people you axed in Sepia, was among a few thugs that were after him. In all seriousness, you have my thanks for that. So, I and my brothers are willing to repay with tutor access for any Pikachu or Eeeve you got."

"Is that so?" Crimson said with a smirk.

He walked out with Lil' Swish getting two new moves before they returned to the hotel. Crimson knew it was about to leave Celadon, but before then, he had one last meeting with his associates while using a few TMs on Swish and Magnus.

"Crimson, I hath gained Crunch as a big move!" Magnus said with glee.

"Perfect." Crimson said with a smirk as Shady cleared his throat.

"So, you're ready to go?" Shady remarked.

"Yeah, it's best we don't stay for too long. I need you all to help hold down the fort in Seacrest." Crimson remarked. "Chad already knows you're coming."

"Thankfully, Team Rocket didn't notice us, right?" Roulette said as Shady sighed.

"I may have pissed off a Rocket while at the slots. Totally worth it for getting a Dratini." Shady remarked. "But we should pack up and go."

"So, this is goodbye for now?" Misty said as everyone got up.

"You and Crimson have fun on your journey." Topaz said kindly. "It was fun hanging with you two."

As they went to pack up and check out, Erika had come by the hotel to see they were leaving.

"Don't tell me you're going already." Erika said disappointed.

"Yeah, I really need to bounce, but I got your number." Crimson said getting out his capsule for his motorcycle before letting it out. "Besides, I'll be back to this city real soon."

"I'll hold you to it. And Misty, be fitting to see you around." Erika said as he and Misty got on Crimson's motorcycle.

"You will. Just maybe not to smoke that stuff again." Misty said sheepishly as Erika handed them a parting gift. "But maybe a few for the road won't hurt."

Shady pulled up in his van waving goodbye as Roulette did the same in her car as they all took up. With access to Saffron, Shady and Roulette were going to have an easy time getting to Cerulean City and later Seacrest. As for Crimson and Misty, it was back to the Underground. This was out of two reasons, Crimson wanted to avoid being seen there until time was right and he wanted to buy another TR. He rushed there buying the TRs for Hurricane, Close Combat, two of Aura Sphere, and five of Crunch. He had used the Hurricane one on Kimiko nixing Swords Dance. Sure, he had spent a bit of money, but it was worth it.

"Crimson?" Paintora said coming up to him. "Scare bleu, you're all right. Do you have any idea of what you've done to this place?"

"Enlighten me." Crimson said.

Paintora explained that after Cinder died, everyone saw him escaped and assumed he killed her. He was hailed as a bit of a hero for doing that and someone quickly took over Cinder's group. A Roman Torchwick who was interested in allying with the Black Dragons.

"Torchwick? Never heard of him." Misty said thoughtfully.

"You should go see him, Crimson. Make it official." Paintora suggested.

"Can't. I need to get to Vermilion, but if you can…pass the message to get to him. We can arrange a meeting in the future." Crimson said before leaving with Misty. "Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome." Paintora said happily as Crimson and Misty sped away.

Unknown to them, one of Roman's men was already reporting back to Roman. Roman was intrigued with the Black Dragon leader but wanted to test his strength. Thus, there was one person he had to dispatch. He lit up his cigar before taking a drag.

"Neo, I don't think I need to tell you what to do." Roman said. "Let's see if he matches up with the rumors."

Neo could only grin.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Rainbow Badge**

**Gengar Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Brick Break, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Gengarite**

**-x-**

**Krokorok Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball| **

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.39 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball| **

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Tyrantrum Lv.39 (Male) (Nickname: Emperor Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Proud of its power **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Superpower, Poison Fang, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Stealth Rock, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide, Crunch, ?**

**Held Item: Dragon Fang**

**-x-**

**Eevee Lv.25 (Male) (Nickname: Lil' Swish) |Kept in a Poké Ball| **

**Ability: Adaptability**

**Nature: Quirky**

**Characteristic: Loves to run**

**Met at Lv. 25 at Celadon City**

**Moves Known: Covet, Pay Day, Baddy Bad, Shadow Ball, Sizzly Slide, Glitzy Glow, Façade, ?**

**Held Item:**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.37 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Rapid Spin, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, ?**

**Dewgong Lv.38 (Male) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Hydration**

**Moves Known: Rain Dance, Megahorn, Ice Beam, Surf, Water Pulse, Iron Tail, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.37 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyradosite**

**Wigglytuff Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

**Blastoise Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Risa) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Rain Dish**

**Moves Known: Water Gun, Rain Dance, Brick Break, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Jet, ?**

**Held Item: Googles**

**Milotic Lv.32 (Male) (Nickname: Milan) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Marvel Scale**

**Moves: Aqua Tail, Dragon Breath, Hypnosis, Iron Tail, Scald, Ice Beam, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Rusty**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Deerling Lv.5 (Female) (Nickname: Sasame) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Sap Sipper**

**Nature: Calm **

**Characteristic: Likes to Relax**

**Met at Five Island**

**Moves Known: Tackle, Odor Sleuth, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Altaria Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure **

**Nature: Gentle **

**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Altariaite**

**-x-**

**Heracross Lv.32 (Male) (Nickname: Yanlin) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**Characteristic: Likes to relax**

**Caught at Pattern Bush**

**Moves Known: Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, ?**

**Held Item: Heraconite**

**-x-**

**Carracosta Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Shellshock Shelldon) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Solid Rock **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Smack Down, Aqua Jet, Iron Defense, Crunch, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Alolan Ninetales Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Lumi) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Snow Cloak **

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Mischievous**

**Met at Lv.30 in the Pokemon Mansion**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail, Payback, Dazzling Gleam, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Houndoom Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Nox) |Kept in a Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flash Fire **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds**

**Met at Boon Town at Lv.5**

**Moves Known: Inferno, Howl, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Smog, Bite, ?**

**Held Item: Houndoominite**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Joe**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Victreebel Lv.39 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**

**Ability: Chlorophyll **

**Nature: Mild **

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Greninja Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent **

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Shuriken, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, (Hydro Canon)?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Magby Lv.25 (Female) (Nickname: Ignacia) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Caught at Water Path**

**Moves Known: Belch, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Feint Attack, Confuse Ray, ?**

**Held Item: Magmarizer**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.37 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Vital Spirit **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Skarmory Lv.30 (Female) (Nickname: Jian) [OT: Charity Virtue] |Kept in a Fast Ball|**

**Ability: Sturdy **

**Nature: Jolly**

**Characteristic: Highly persistent **

**Met at Lv.30 in Five Island**

**Moves Known: Metal Claw, Air Cutter, Swift, Stealth Rock, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Tyranitar Lv.45 (Female) (Nickname: Sahara) |Kept in a Heavy Ball| **

**Ability: Unnerve**

**Nature: Bold**

**Characteristic: Proud of its power**

**Caught at Sevault Canyon**

**Moves Known: Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Crunch, Earthquake, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Tyranitarite**

* * *

(A/N: That's it for Shady, Roulette, Aya, Katerina, and Topaz. I didn't want them to stay around too long as they are minor characters to add to building other major characters. Regardless, a shout out to SilverNugget and his "Pokémon Loud Version – Kanto". I owe him plenty for getting me to kick up writing a Pokémon story. I noticed he's applying the Orange Islands. For those asking if I will do the same, I won't. Why? Simply, the Sevii Islands could easily do the Orange Islands' job. The characters from the Orange Islands could easily appear there or Hina Island.)


	42. The Dragon vs the Knight

**[Cues Carpenter Brut – Division Ruine]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 42: The Unstoppable Dragon vs the Immovable Knight_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Route 6 | April 22nd | 1:30p.m.)

Route 6. The lush Route had plenty of campers, picnickers, and bug catches out of the about or near their camps. Crimson had partaken in a few battles, but they were not really all too challenging. Keigo and Elijah had nothing but bugs, to which Crimson had promptly had Capone stomp them out. Elijah did not have cash to pay for losing, but he did hand Crimson a Poké Ball with a Caterpie egg inside.

"Hey man, least I could do. Take care of it." Elijah said shaking Crimson's hand. "You're wicked strong."

"Thanks, though I may use it for a Wonder Trade. Bugs ain't really my type." Crimson admitted.

Chuka was a bit of an exception given the circumstances with her.

"It's all good man. But you should meet up with AJ. He's won 99 battles in a row and hasn't lost yet. He's got his own set up not far. If you got what it takes…fight him. He's beaten most of us here." Elijah said as Crimson smirked.

"He's got to have plenty badges." Misty noted.

"Nah, I think he's only got one." Elijah said stroking his chin in thought. "Or maybe not. Not too sure, but he's got the makings a real Ace."

Not long after, Crimson and Misty were in front of AJ's set up, his unofficial Gym. He noticed the big sign and he was more than excited. A.J. was a character he grew to appreciate later on, and he really wanted to meet him.

"Look who we got here, the Black Dragon himself."

Crimson turned to see A.J. come up and he looked the same as he had in the show, albeit with an addition a red scarf.

"A.J. I have heard of your exploits and your attempts for a 100-winning streak. Well, Iike you I haven't lost a battle yet, and none of us want to lose. So, what happens when the unstoppable meets the immovable?" Crimson said determined.

"You get a match that excites and terrifies both of them." A.J. said with a tingle in his tone. "Let's get to the main event shall. Four on four, good for you?'

Crimson accepted and the two were inside A.J.'s gym at the arena. A small crowd had gathered to watch.

**[Cues: Pokémon Red/Blue/Yellow: Vs Trainer Battle Remix [ORAS Style]]**

"All right, let's go. Ratburn, you're up!" A.J. said as his Raticate charged ready to fight.

Crimson noticed it had a Silk Scarf around his's neck, and in turn sent out Capone who glittered with his shininess.

"So, another of my kind…a drag out brawl! Let's go, buddy, I'll kick your face in!" Capone said.

"Not if I got anything to say about it, goldilocks." Ratburn said coldly.

"And his levels are near my own." Crimson said under his breath while looking down at his Dex quickly. "I'll get an actual fight."

"Ratburn, U-turn!" A.J. said as Ratburn glowed green.

"Return the favor with U-turn!" Crimson said as Capone glowed green.

Both charged and smacked each other in the face before returning to their balls, with Crimson and A.J. glaring at each other trying to read what the other will do next.

"All right, may as send out send my Machamp." A.J. said sending out the Superpower Pokémon.

"Magnus, I need the aid of the emperor!" Crimson said sending out the massive dinosaur.

"Holy shit!" Keigo said with his jaw on the eye along with the crowd. "It's a motherfucking T-Rex!"

"And to think I wanted to battle that guy." One of the picnickers said.

"Ok, after this fight, you're telling me where I can get one of those!" A.J. said.

"If you win!" Crimson said.

"Machamp, Karate Chop!" A.J. said as Machamp's hands all glowed.

Crimson had Tyrantrum dodge it before using Stealth Rock which was going to make things a bit easier in the long run. However, Machamp got Magnus's tail.

"Gotcha bitch!" Machamp said smugly.

"Good, now hold him and use Focus Punch!" A.J. said as Machamp was honing his energy into one fist.

Before Crimson issue an order, Magnus wound up pulling something out of his ass. A rather loud fart that got Machamp gagging on the fumes.

"I...oh good Zapdos, I can smell it!" Elijah said covering his nose.

"I am so sorry! All that luxury meat at that hotel…along with the beans." Magnus said as Machamp stumbled back coughing on that air.

A Pinicker and Camper couple got their Pidgey and Spearow to blow out the gas. Crimson and A.J. looked at each other looking unaffected before breaking out into laughter over the whole thing. They got their composure back to continue the fight.

Machamp charged with Cross Crop to which Crimson had Magnus chomp down on his arms with Poison Fang. Magnus still had to take damage but got lucky in poisoning Machamp. What came was an exchange of blows of Karate Chop and Dragon Claw with both parry attacks to reduce damage. Although, the poison on Machamp and the advantage against Tryantrum was going to either make or break one side.

"I can't faint. Not now!"Magnus snarled.

"You will fall to me!" Machamp said.

"Ice Punch!" A.J. said as Machamp's hand was covered in cold.

Everything went in slow motion as Crimson yelled for Magnus to go in for the blow using Aerial Ace.

"Oh shit!" Keigo said as both Pokémon clashed.

Both Pokémon panted looking back at each other.

"You were pretty good for a fossil." Machamp said spitting out a bit of blood.

"You weren't so bad. You are a fit to be a king." Tyrantrum said spitting out a bit of blood as well.

They both fell leaving a draw. Now Crimson had gotten one of his Pokémon fainted before, but A.J. hadn't. For him, it was a shock. However, A.J. was not going to let one fallen comrade go out in vain.

"Ceasar, come on out and avenge your fallen friend." A.J. said sending out his trusty starter.

Tempting as it was to get out Kimiko to roast, he sent out Lil' Swish instead.

"Hi, I'm Swish! Pleased to fight you!" Lil' Swish said politely and excitedly.

"Ok, now I feel a little bad for beating you into the ground." Ceasar said surprised at the politeness.

"He's new. In fact, I'm popping his battle cherry here." Crimson said as A.J. sniggered along with a few others.

"Boys." Misty muttered rolling her eyes.

"You just mad he ain't popped your cherry." Keigo said under his breath.

Misty heard this and pulled a Sekku in that boy's crotch.

"Lil' Swish, Pay Day." Crimson said as Lil' Swish's eyes glowed white.

"Money, money, MON-EY!" Lil' Swish said pointing her paw at Ceasar and multiple gold coins that look like a Meowth's charm appear hitting the Venusaur.

The charm turned into money which A.J. had Ceasar hit back with Razor Leaf. Out from his bulb came a cluster of spinning sharp leaves.

"Lil' Swish, focus and use Glitzy Glow." Crimson said as Lil' Swish took a breath.

His purple eyes went bright pink as those leaves were redirected back hammering Venusaur.

"Trippy." Lil' Swish said dazed.

"Ceasar, Leech Seed him!" A.J. said as Venusaur got the Eevee seeded.

"Damn, quick sucking me off. I'm not into that." Lil' Swish said as his strength was drained.

"Now use Take Down!" A.J. said as Ceasar charged in.

"Lil' Swish! Jump up on his back!" Crimson said as Lil' Swish leapt up on Venusaur's flower.

"Gotcha!" A.J. thought before telling Ceasar to restrain the Eevee with Vine Whip.

Crimson realized he owed the Dapt Brothers big time for this.

"Lil' Swish! Light him up with Sizzile Slide!" Crimson said as the Eevee's eyes went red.

"Here's my Hades impression!" Lil' Swish said before his body broke out into flames screaming. "DYEAAGGHH!"

He lit up like a matchstick and practically lit Ceasar aflame as the little fireball smashed into his flower.

"It burns! WATER! DIRT! Get it off, get it off!" Ceasar screamed running around.

"Damn it, man. Your Eeeve is crazy!" Keigo said as the crowd watched.

A.J. called for Ceasar to blast Lil' Swish off with Solarbeam to which Crimson simply had him returned before sending out Morticia, who was able to dodge the Solar Beam.

"I can still fight." Ceasar said breathing heavily.

"You have fought hard, and I will grant you a quick end." Morticia said kindly.

Before Morticia could even do so, Ceasar collapsed realizing he was a lot more damaged then he thought. A.J. saw this and recalled him. He was done and down to two while Crimson still had three. A.J. had sent back out Ratburn hoping to use the typing to his edge.

"Not like that Ghost has fighting-types." A.J. thought before telling Ratburn to use Shadow Ball.

As Ratburn charged the sphere of darkness, Crimson called for Morticia to deflect it with her Shadow Ball leading to both balls hitting each other to create a cloud of smoke. Morticia phased into the ground hiding from the sight as the dust cleared.

"Morticia, rise and use Ice Punch!" Crimson said.

BLAM! Out from Ratburn's own shadow, Morticia sucker punched Ratburn with an icy punch to the jaw sending the rat tumbling away. A.J. had Ratburn leap up to use Crunch which had landed and Morticia could not phase to get him off. Crimson got to his Mega Ring activating it before saying, "Morticia, Mega Evolve and use Dark Pulse!"

Morticia had glowed as the energy consumed her transforming her to her Mega Form. A portion of her body sinks into the ground and her arms and tail lengthen. The lower portions turn a more reddish purple, and a third eye appears on Morticia's forehead. This new unblinking eye is oval and yellow with Morticia seeing all matter of dimensions. The spikes on her back are more numerous and pointed, and additional spikes appear on her hands and tail. Her ears are now considerably longer and tilt backward. Unlike the other Megas thus far, Morticia give an eerie vibe, once that intimidated a good chunk of the crowd. However, Crimson was most affected. His raven hair told a lot more spiked, his eyes had a fiercer glow to them, and he had a split grin that matched Morticia all while sparking with bioelectricity.

"Oh fu-GUAAH!" Ratburn said before Morticia slammed him face first with a Dark Pulse.

He hit the dirt shaken to see her look so monstrous.

"_Mega Gengar, the Mega Shadow Pokémon, Mega Evolution has made it possible for Gengar to access other dimensions. Its entire body is brimming with strange power._ _Gengar's relationships are warped. It has no interest in opponents unless it perceives them as prey. It may even try to attack its own trainer out of malice or curse anything in sight." _Dex Bulma chirped before asking, "_Crimson, are you all right?_"

**[Cues: Pokemon Sun & Moon - Team Skull Leader Guzma Battle]**

"Oh, I'm just dandy, Bulma." Crimson said which only creeped everyone out more. "I just need to deal with Morticia's…prey."

"….I wonder what your soul tastes like." Morticia said as Ratburn stumbled back looking to his trainer.

A.J. did not need a translator to known that Ratburn wanted to blast her away.

"Ice Beam!" A.J. said as Ratburn fired an icy blast from his mouth.

"Ice Punch through it." Crimson said stoically as Morticia's two fists grew cold and blue.

She bolted facing it head on using her hands to force her way through it which was a show of insanity for most. Ratburn kept up the pressure, but she got through choking Ratburn practically freezing his neck.

"You got something on your face." Morticia said as Ratburn asked what. "MY FIST!"

CRUNCH! The Ice Punch sent Raticate spinning as he stood upright as A.J. had him attempt another Crunch.

"Sleep." Morticia said as Crimson wordlessly ordered for her to use Hypnosis.

Ratburn stumbled hissing but passed out cold. Crimson started chuckling before he snapped his fingers. Morticia knew what that meant.

"It's time to feed!" She cried before using Dream Eater.

Unlike before, Morticia straight up bites Ratburn siphoning of energy while punching him in the face repeatedly. Misty was shaken by the taint of cruelty that this Mega had and the effect it had Crimson, himself.

"It has to depend on the Pokémon, no doubt." Misty thought with a shiver.

Of course, a tiny part of her would admit that she found this darkness form a tiny bit attractive. However, he was not alone in this thought as another was watching him intently with interest. Now, A.J. was done to one Pokémon, and he had no idea who to use against this one. He made a personal note inwardly to go get a Dark, Ghost, or a Psychic type.

"You've really pushed me to my limit, here." A.J. said panting as Crimson responded, "Oh quite the same, I feel…a bit of joy to finish this fight."

"Slush, you're up!" A.J. said sending his an Alolan Sandslash.

A.J. briefly mused how he got an Alolan Sandshrew off a woman he met in Vermilion City a few years back and insisted he'd turn the tide. There was just one problem. Well two…in the form of Morticia's fist when Crimson had her use Brick Break to knock a screw loose. The hail did little to stop the second Brick Break from being the knockout blow. As Slush was on the ground out cold, A.J. fell to his knees. He had actually lost, and he looked up as Crimson while he shivered at that glow.

**[Music Ends]**

In a flash of light, both Crimson and Morticia returned to normal both looking haunted by what they just did. Before either could question it, the Pokédex alerted Crimson that Sir Jett was evolving. Now out from his ball, Jett attained his final evolution, Krookodile.

"Finally…I…what the hell happened? And by the blackest night, woman, you brutalized this guy." Jett said helping Slush to his feet.

"Mega Evolution, Jet. It was nuts. I think it's best I don't use it for Morticia." Crimson said with a sigh.

"Well, I guess I admit defeat. You were mighty strong." A.J. said offering a hand as Crimson shook it.

"Thanks, A.J. You weren't so bad yourself. Sorry about what happened…no idea Mega Evolving my Gengar was going to be….that trippy." Crimson said sheepishly.

"That was honestly, terrifying. Then again, you're supposed to be leading the Black Dragons. Befitting if you're feared." A.J. said before handing over the prize money. "Here, fair and square. You earned it."

Crimson took it up before handing over a few healing items for his Pokémon.

"It'll fix them up, but still bring them to the center." Crimson said before waving goodbye leaving Morticia and Jett.

As Crimson returned both Jett and Morticia, who handed him her Mega Stone, he swore he could sense a presence. One that stood out unlike the others. A presence that matched his own. He turned to see only the crowd of trainers leaving talking about how cool the battle was.

"Crimson?" Misty asked. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah…I guess the Mega got on my nerves." Crimson said looking down at his Mega Ring which appeared a bit hot. "I think I need a break from the Megas for a bit. Let's just go."

Crimson hurriedly got his motorcycle beckoning for Misty to get on. She did and but noticed Crimson's worried look as he peeled out of there. As the crowd, a Bug Catcher watched them go as the eyes flickered color. The Caterpie crawling on the shoulder transformed into a…Ditto.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Rainbow Badge**

**Gengar Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Brick Break, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Krookodile Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball| **

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Bulldoze, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.39 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Shiny Raticate Lv.39 (Male) (Nickname: Capone) |Kept in a Heal Ball| **

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Naughty **

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 11 at Route 1**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Super Fang, Taunt, Flame Wheel, Shadow Ball, U-turn, Ice Beam, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Tyrantrum Lv.39 (Male) (Nickname: Emperor Magnus) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Strong Jaw**

**Nature: Bold **

**Characteristic: Proud of its power **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Superpower, Poison Fang, Dragon Claw, Dragon Pulse, Stealth Rock, Aerial Ace, Rock Slide, Crunch, ?**

**Held Item: Dragon Fang**

**-x-**

**Eevee Lv.31 (Male) (Nickname: Lil' Swish) |Kept in a Poké Ball| **

**Ability: Adaptability**

**Nature: Quirky**

**Characteristic: Loves to run**

**Met at Lv. 25 at Celadon City**

**Moves Known: Covet, Pay Day, Baddy Bad, Shadow Ball, Sizzly Slide, Glitzy Glow, Facade, ?**

**Held Item:**

* * *

(A/N: A.J. had to show up at some point. He's a character that I fondly remember from the Kanto. Now for those wonder, I grew up with the Hoenn series, while watching the original and the Johto series on Boomerang. To date, I've seen all of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. I didn't see all of Alola and I don't intend to bother with the new series. One thing I'm going to try to do as expand a tiny bit on those notable characters of the day. And look out Crimson! Someone's on the prowl.)


	43. Vivacious Voltage and Vibes

**[Cues Carpenter Brut – Division Ruine]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 43: Vivacious Voltage and Vibes _

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Vermilion City | April 22nd | 3:30p.m.)

Nurse Joy was used to Officer Jenny power sliding into the Pokémon Center on her motorcycle like a hotshot jackass. Thus, when Crimson slid in, she went into autopilot to heal Pokémon, say good afternoon, and hand his Pokémon back. All before realizing that was not Jenny.

"Hey, you can't just…" Nurse Joy snapped only for Crimson to say, "My many a sorry, Nurse, but I was a shaken up."

"Next time, warn a girl." Misty said getting off.

Crimson had returned his bike to its capsule before reuniting with old friends.

**[Cues: Pokémon X and Y OST – Friends! Reunited]**

"Crimson!" Ash said excitedly as Crimson breathed a sigh of relief. "I heard you won your third badge."

"Yeah…real cakewalk." Crimson said sheepish as Brock, Giselle, and Delia. "What about you?"

"I haven't beaten Surge yet." Ash said with a flushed face.

"Have you tried teaching one or two of your Pokémon a ground type move?" Crimson asked.

SMACK! Ash facepalmed feeling rather foolish only for Delia to point out that Ash doesn't have any TMs with ground type moves. Brock just shook his head as he had offered his help, but Ash had refused his or Giselle's help on a matter of principle.

"Ash, I was going to tell you the same thing." Giselle said gently.

"Where am I even going to get TMs?" Ash asked before Crimson put a hand on his shoulder. "I…"

"I can help with that. As soon as I get a room, I'll help you out." Crimson said turning back to Nurse Joy who told him they were full due to plenty of trainers getting stuck on Surge. "Well…I guess I'll help you now and figure out where Misty and I will stay later."

Within the sitting area, Crimson got out the TM case and got Dex Bulma to get to scanning Ash's Pokémon if Ground-Type moves were an option.

"_Ok, Pikachu, Clefairy, Charmelon, and Wartortle can learn Dig. I suggest you teach Pidgeotto Heat Wave, U-turn, and Aerial Ace. Take advantage of Pidgeotto's speed. Clefairy can get Psychic and Dazzling Gleam."_

"You heard the Dex, what will it be?" Crimson asked.

"I guess Pikachu can learn Dig." Ash said sheepish.

"Can I get access to those TMs as well?" Giselle asked.

"Sure." Crimson said as new moves were learned, and others replaced.

Crimson rolled his eyes in regret to see that he had a Superpower TM.

"So, you got two Pokémon you want to use for Wonder Trading?" Crimson remarked.

"Yeah, a Slowpoke and a Rattata. I caught the rat by accident, but I heard of Wonder Trading. I figured why not." Giselle mused.

"I'm planning to do the same with the Sandshrew I caught." Brock remarked.

"What's Wonder Trading?" Ash asked.

"It's a set up to allow you to a trade a Pokémon and you get one back from another Trainer at random. It can be from anywhere in the world. If I recall, this is rare in Kanto as WT machines aren't really here…at least to my knowledge." Crimson said as Brock chimed in that there's one on the St. Anne.

"Well, I'm off to fight Surge." Crimson said leaving after putting away the TM Case.

"Wait, battle me first!" Ash asked.

"Nope." Crimson said leaving through the door.

"Oh, come on!" Ash whined.

"Face us, coward!" Pikachu said sparking electricity.

Crimson turned glaring at Pikachu who flinched as the red-eyed trainer smirked.

"You know what, Ash? I'll fight you after I beat Surge." Crimson said as the door closed.

"You sure you want to fight him?" Misty asked.

"Yes!" Ash said determined. "And I will go prepare for it."

Firmly, Ash left the center to practice as Misty shook his head.

"How strong has Crimson gotten since we last time?" Giselle asked curiously.

"That crocodile Pokémon of his evolved." Misty mused. "Krookodile…or something like that. So…Brock, how's things with you?"

"Not too bad. The journey's been really good for me. My mother even sent me a new Pokémon for me, a Water and Rock type she caught on her travels." Brock said as Misty was asking for more.

-o-

(Vermilion City Gym | April 22nd | 4:00p.m.)

**[Music Ends]**

Jessie and James both were incognito working as vendors for the Gym as it grew to be entertaining to watch Surge stomp trainers. Meowth was also in the midst of doing so.

"Oi, another beer." Gilbert said rudely.

"Here you go." James said with a sigh.

Both Jessie and James had their beef with Crimson, but Gilbert was inching his way to be a bigger plan. Rude to them, he gave them shit and did not even tip. He sat with a group of young trainer telling stories of his greatness.

"I wish Crimson would come kick his punk's ass." Meowth mumbled as the doors opened.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection - The Matter's Settled]**

"Speak of the dragon and he will appear." Jessie said as Crimson walked in.

He had made sure to dress to impress wearing his gi, his Black Dragon jacket, and shades. He wordless went up to the arena as a trainer was bemoaning his lost. He slid the trainer 200 Pokémon telling him to go get something to eat before turning to Surge. He was also glad that Surge's look was more faithful to the games. The blond lightning American was here to fight!

"Crimson. The Big Bad Black Dragon has graced us with your presence." Surge said as that trainer scrambled up to the stands. "Pleasure to meet."

"Same to you, and I'm sorry to say that your winning streak ends here." Crimson said excitedly. "I'm going to ensure that I leave with my fourth badge."

**[Music Ends]**

A few in the crowd gasped, oohed, or (just Gilbert) booed.

"Gilbert, you little twat. I see your name on the list of winners. Congrats." Crimson said being surprisingly cordial.

"Yeah, well, of course I'm there. I don't expect you to understand my skill. You're not even on my level." Gilbert said smugly.

"Yeah…I'm pretty I'm not on the level of smug bastard that you are." Crimson said as the crowd chuckled and snicker.

Gilbert growled, snatched an empty potion bottle, and threw it at him calling him a prick.

SLING! Crimson slashed it two with Daimonji before twirling his blade to sheath it.

"Anything else you want to throw at me? Whatever you need to sate your bleated ego." Crimson said as Gilbert screamed. "Not sit down and shut up. I have business."

"Like I'd watch your match. See you never, kurombo." Gilbert said storming out.

"What about our tip?" James asked.

"Man, fuck your tip." Gilbert said flipping him off only for Crimson to get in way. "What do you want?"

"You know that's a slur. Take it back." Crimson said icily.

He could smell the beer in his breath, and he was waiting for this guy to give him a reason to hit him.

"Whatever." Gilbert said walking around Crimson and leaving.

"I commend you for your restraint. I would have decked the fucker." Surge said as Crimson calmed down.

"Rich asshole will get knocked down a peg soon enough." Crimson said handing over a sizeable tip to James. "Let's just do this."

James may have been a bit peeved with Crimson, but the gesture was appreciated. Crimson took his position as Misato took the referee stand.

"The official Vermillion Gym Battle is now on between the challenger, Crimson Ryūseigan and the Gym Leader, Sango Surge. Given that the trainer has four badges, four Pokémon will be used. Only the challenger can substitute. Now let's go!" Misato said.

**[Cues: Spark Man Stage | Super Smash Bros. Remix]**

"Raichu, it's go time!" Surge said as out came the big Chu himself.

A quick check of his level placed him at about 36 as it seemed that the constant wins got him a lot of gains.

"Another challenger? All right, let's see your joke of a Pokémon." Raichu said smugly.

When Crimson sent out Emperor Magnus, Raichu balked at the size of this one. He was a big dino. Meowth had to pick up James and Jessie's jaws off the floor before they dropped what they were selling. Magnus let out a roar.

"Hey Magnus, this Raichu called you a joke." Crimson said as Raichu jumped back.

"I SHALL SERVE HIM PAIN!" Magnus roared out.

"Raichu, use Mega Punch!" Surge said as Raichu leapt up punching Magnus in the jaw.

"Magnus, Poison Fang!" Crimson said as Magnus bit down catching Raichu's tail.

"GACK! You reptile bastard!" Raichu screeched for his tail.

"Thunderbolt!" Surge called out as Raichu zapped Magnus.

"Don't let go before using Dragon Claw!" Crimson said.

Despite being electrocuted, Magnus slashed Raichu with Dragon Claw before spitting him out. Magnus remarked that Raichu tasted bad. Jessie looked to the marquee and frowned seeing Magnus's level. He was higher than her Pokémon and it irritated her that Crimson could just train up his team better.

"Stealth Rock." Crimson said as Magnus's eyes glowed as the trap was lain much to Surge's annoyance.

"Use Iron Tail to smack that raptor!" Surge said only for Crimson say, "Use Dragon Pulse!"

What came was Raichu trying to use his hardened tail to cut through Magnus's Dragon Pulse. The clash of powers rocked the area it was close, but it exploded blowing them both back.

"Magnus, come on back. I let you prove Raichu our power. It's time that I stopped toying with him and go for it." Crimson said returning the raptor. "Let's go, Jett!"

The croc of the hour came out.

"He must have evolved." Meowth remarked. "And from the look of things, final form."

"Hit me with your best shot." Jett said slowly walking up.

"Thunder!" Surge said as Raichu crashed down a massive rush of electricity on Jett.

Nothing. Jett stood still and let it be ineffective.

"What's wrong? Impotent after one attack. I understand that your species is one and done. But don't be shooting blanks on me, bro." Jett snarked.

"Oh snap!" Meowth said under his breath.

"Impotent!" Raichu screamed enraged. "I…"

"Earthquake." Crimson said as Jett's fist glowed bright orange.

"SESMIC…SMASH!" Jett said slammed his fist into the ground getting the ground to shake and glow.

BAM! A column of earth had burst from the ground hitting Raichu. He landed on his back realizing he was messing with a Ground-type.

"Damn it…" Raichu said before passing out.

Surge's eye twitched coming to the same realization. He returned Raichu and sent out an Alolan Raichu which took damage from Stealth Rock. He had that Raichu use Psychic. It didn't work.

"What the hell?!" Surge asked.

"It's also a Dark type." Crimson said as Surge looked at him like he wanted to throttle me.

"Are you straight up fucking with me?" Surge asked.

"Nope." Crimson said. "Now, Jett. Dark Pulse."

Down went the Alolan Raichu. Out came Magnezone, who got a tiny bit of damage from Stealth Rock, and Surge pointed out that Ground-types were useless against it.

"Ok then, Jett. Light it on fire." Crimson said before Jett used Incinerate.

"Burning. Initializing anti-burning protocol." Magnezone droned.

"Did you just come here with one Pokémon to blitz me?" Surge asked.

"Actually no, Jett here was my first Pokémon along with my Morticia. Gifts from my parents. It's not my fault, I'm doing this." Crimson said. "And about your claim of immunity. Yeah, I can't hit you with Earthquake. But, Earth Power!"

BLAM! Magnezone was smacked by a pillar of earth. Surge was down to his final Pokémon, Electabuzz, who got damage from Stealth Rock. Surge hoped that he could brutalize Jett with Brick Break.

"Electrabuzz, get in close with Brick Break!" Surge said as Electrabuzz charged in with glowing fists.

Taking a fighting stance, Jett's claws glowed dark and eerie as Crimson had him block the attack with Shadow Claw. What Meowth noticed was the sync in both Crimson and Jett's stances. They both snarled for control as they pushed but break away to clash several times before Electabuzz got a lucky shot. To which, Jett used Crunch to clamp down on his arm. Both were edging in the red.

"Let go!" Electabuzz roared out only for Jett to give him the finger. "Oh, you're a dead man."

"Jett, use Earthquake! Focus the energy into a punch!" Crimson said as Jett's fist glowed orange.

"Brick Break, outspeed him!" Surge said.

WHAM! Both nailed each other at the same time both hitting the ground out cold.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle! We have a draw. But since Surge has no Pokémon left, the winner is Crimson from Pallet!" Misato said as cheers erupted.

**[Cues: Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee OST – Victory! Gym Leader]**

"Now that's a shocker! You're the real deal, kid!" Surge said with a chuckle returning his Electabuzz. "Fine, then, you've earned the ThunderBadge!"

"Good work, Jett." Crimson said returning Jett before walking up to receive the badge.

Vergil was the one to bring it up and Surge handed him the cash prize and a TM.

"The Thunder Badge cranks up your Pokémon's speed. It also lets your Pokémon fly lightning-quick or at least let you use your Pokémon for aerial transport." Surge remarked as Crimson inquired more. "Oh, to prevent less experienced trainers from hurting themselves or others, there's a bit of a restriction to until your third badge, which is usually me. As for the TM, it's Shock Wave. One of my favorites."

"You really made sparks fly." Misato said with a chuckle.

"It was a pleasure to fight you." Crimson said politely. "But now I need to hang around for the St. Anne."

"Well, seeing that you're in town…" Surge said before giving Crimson his number. "We can meet up for a rematch."

"Maybe so. I do have other Pokémon itching to fight you." Crimson said before leaving.

As Crimson left, it left Team Rocket in thought. Did they really stand a chance to fight Crimson now? There was only one way to find out. Crimson left to see Misty and the other running up. Crimson only wordlessly showed them his badge case now with the Thunder Badge.

"Yeah, sorry, Ash. I can't battle you yet." Crimson said as Ash balked. "And before you say anything. I had a harder time because he fought me seeing I had 3 badges already."

"But still…that's pretty cool you beat him." Ash said as Crimson put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"Don't fret. Just train hard and go for it with a plan and a smile." Crimson said kindly before heading off for the center.

Fired up, Ash stormed the Gym intending to fight. Crimson returned to the center and handed off Magnus and Jett for healing. He sent out Capone and Lil' Swish.

"All right you two, I need to send both of you back to the reserves. You did rather well, so rest up." Crimson said.

"A siesta? Sweet." Lil' Swish said.

"Oi, Atlas ain't going to be hap-Wait, you taking that bastard out?!" Capone asked.

"Maybe. But I am considering looking into getting some new Pokémon. Some for the team and maybe another for Wonder Trading." Crimson remarked.

"Oh, well…have fun with that." Lil' Swish said kindly.

"Good luck. I'll tell Atlas what went down." Capone said as he returned both of them.

He sent them off to Oak's using the PC before calling the old professor up to chat for a bit.

"Fourth badge? Well, you've been rather productive. Gary's caught about a quarter of the Pokédex." Oak said as Crimson sniggered. "He actually wanted to ask you if you ever breed your Charizard, to let him have an Egg."

"I'll think about it." Crimson remarked.

"Whenever you have the chance, do send me that Tyrantrum of yours. I really want to study it!" Oak said excitedly.

"Are you sure you don't just want to ride it around?" Crimson joked.

Oak would never admit he really wanted to do that just for the thrill of it.

"There's also another matter I need to discuss with you. Bill's been working on a new invention, it's a prototype, but it's a link system that will allow you to access your PC from anywhere as long as you have your Pokédex." Oak said as Crimson lit up with interest. "Gary's already got this."

"What about Ash or Gilbert?" Crimson asked.

"I want to wait until Ash gets third, maybe fourth badge. He's still a bit green. And as for Gilbert…" Oak said cutting himself off.

"Is a complete butthole. Do you think how shitty it is to constantly have to put up with him calling a slur every damn time we meet?" Crimson said annoyed. "I am seriously long lost my patience with that dickweasel."

"I'm truly sorry about his behavior. I thought this journey would stamp out his entitlement." Oak said. "So, will you accept the Box Link upgrade?"

"_He can. Just like me connect to you to get the source code._" Dex Bulma said as spider-like legs came down of the Dex climbing up to the PC and connecting to it.

"So, while that's doing its thing. How's things back home?" Crimson asked.

"Fine. All around quiet…but…" Oak said before being interrupted by a familiar sound. "Oh…"

"Samuel, how good it is to see you."

Oak turned to see a ghost from his past, Agatha Sion. Crimson was surprised with how she looked. For one, she was just as tall as Oak, and did not look as elderly as from the games (or the anime). Her hair was still blonde with small hints of gray and her eyes were an eerie shade purple. The only real sign of elderliness was a cane to with the tip of it was shaped like a Gengar and a few age lines. She wore the outfit she had in the Let's Go games with the addition of a sun hat which she removed.

"Agatha. I didn't hear you knock." Oak remarked.

"Let myself in to see an old friend. Even if we disagree…" Agatha said before looking over his shoulder. "Is this him? The prodigy child everyone's talking about…Braydon's kid."

Crimson could only nod.

"I remember your father. A total brat, but he knew his salt." Agatha said warmly. "I am Agatha of the Elite Four."

"You're supposed to tell me your name when I get to the Plateau to fight you." Crimson said as Agatha chuckled.

"Such spunk. The joy of being young on the journey." Agatha remarked. "But you talk the talk, but can you walk it? I have my doubts seeing you're being backed by this old softie."

"Well that softie was always beating you in battle." Oak touted. "I could still do it."

"Oh, can you?" Agatha taunted as Oak scowled. "I'm sure it's been a while since you got any action."

"Just kiss already!" Crimson said hoping to break the tension.

Both were red-faced as Crimson was laughing muttering that he'd ship it.

BLIP!

"_Process is done, you now have the Box Link feature._" Dex Bulma said as Yuki unplugged it.

"Well, as long as I like to laugh at this, I need to go. Later." Crimson said hanging up.

Crimson decided to head to Route 11 to seek out Pokémon to add to his numbers. A look down at Dex Bulma had shown him what was available. As he was reading, there was a scream in the distance, and he rushed towards it. He found that a Snorlax was asleep in the middle on the route, but on top of a pair of engineers. Bernie and Braxton looked up to see Crimson and had a weak look on their faces.

"Excuse me son, but could you help us? We can't reach for our balls and this Snorlax is crushing us." Bernie said politely despite the pain.

Crimson wordlessly sent out his mighty Tyrantrum and he asked Magnus to move the Snorlax. Trying to not harm Snorlax, Magnus nudged the sleeping Pokémon off the workers allow them stumbled up.

"Thanks." Braxton said with a wheeze. "I…"

"It's no issue. Go get patched up." Crimson said tersely as the two stumbled off.

He turned to the Snorlax with a manic grin, but, before he tried to catch it, he needed a snack to get. He got out a chocolate bar.

"White chocolate." Crimson said excitedly.

Snorlax's snoring stopped and he opened his eyes looking at Crimson.

"Chocolate?" Snorlax mumbled.

Crimson twitched as the Snorlax was glaring.

"Chocolate bar…" Snorlax stammered.

"I…that's mine!" Crimson said only for Snorlax to rise.

"chocolate…CHOCOLATE!" Snorlax said before screaming it while glowed.

Crimson was one who claimed to fear no one, but there were a few things he feared. Team Rocket? No. Snorlax, that's was hungry. YES. Magnus was ready to attack, but Crimson stopped him.

"You want the bar? Here! Catch!" Crimson said throwing the Snorlax.

As Snorlax attempted to get it, he smacked it in the face with a Heavy Ball. Given that Snorlax weighed more than a 1000 pounds, the balls increased power assured capture. Crimson even caught the chocolate bar and took a bite out of it.

"That was smooth." Magnus said as Crimson got on his back.

"Thanks, now let's hunt us a Shinx….or a Magnemite. Whichever comes first." Crimson said as Magnus trotted away.

It was funny to see the looks on trainer's face to see him riding a dinosaur like it was no big deal. One Youngster decided to ask him for a battle and was soundly beaten. That Lv.21 Ekans did not take a chance. Crimson kept up his search combing through the tall grass. He had caught a Chansey, but he decided to have that Wonder Traded and sent it to his PC.

"Oi, youngster."

Crimson looked down to see an old man, a Gambler. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes that in the games he played, they censored that trainer class to Gamers.

"You seem to be looking for something specific. Maybe Dirk can help." Dirk said.

Coming down, Crimson showed him the Pokémon he was looking for.

"Well, you're in luck. There's a nest of them and bigger ones near the water's edge. But you'll have to do it without your dino." Dirk said as Crimson took a breath.

Taking a shot in the dark, he tried sensing energy in that direction. Given that Magnemite were mostly inorganic in nature, he should be able to sense any Shinx in the area. He focused feeling the energies around him. It felt nice to use it again and it was not before long he found what he happened. He opened his eyes, gave Dirk a few Pokédollars, thanked him, and ran off with Magnus.

"Heh, what a nice young ma…hey, this is just seven Poké Dollars!" Dirk said.

Crimson ran up before slowing to creeping up. There they were. Shinx. There were also Plusle and Minun, but that wasn't the goal. He spied a Shinx sipping water and Crimson readied himself before calling it out to battle.

"Battle? Nah, I don't really want to…but my big sis loves to fight!" The Shinx said calling for his older sister.

Out came a Luxray who flung out a Roar that sent Magnus back into his ball and caused Jett to come out. Crimson had to avoid laughing at the irony.

"You looking for a fight?! Then fine, but be warned, for I am the strongest of my pride." Luxray said as Crimson used his Dex.

"_Luxray, the Gleaming Eye Pokémon, the final form of Shinx. When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey-even those taking shelter behind a wall. Luxray's ability to see through objects comes in handy when it's scouting for danger. In the wild, they live in prides in grasslands, plains, but sometimes they can be spotted in Power Plants."_ Dex Bulma remarked, "_This female Luxray is on Level 30 with the ability Intimidate. She has a bold nature and knows: Tackle, Charge, Spark, Roar._"

"Crimson?" Jett said looking at Crimson with a smirk.

"Do it." Crimson said gesturing to Luxray. "Come forth!"

"With pleasure." Luxray said charging on with her tackle attack.

Jett's punched glowed bright orange rumbling the ground and Luxray leapt at him.

"Semsic Smash!" Jett said slugging Luxray with the Earthquake-powered fist sending Luxray into the dirt out cold.

"Checkmate." Crimson said dropping an Ultra Ball on her head catching it.

"Well that's the breaks." Shinx said before walking off. "Good luck, sis. I'll tell mom you were captured."

Returning both his Pokémon, Crimson made the walk back into the city as the sun was beginning to set. Once again back into center, Nurse Joy rolled her eyes just taking his Pokémon for healing.

"There you are." Misty said coming in. "Where the heck was you?"

"Route 11. Caught a few Pokémon." Crimson said activating his new Box Link feature. "Called Oak, got an upgrade."

He swapped Magnus for Rhint and Atlas swore he felt left behind. With his Pokémon swapped, he and Misty caught up and he learned Ash had beaten Surge. Misty noted Ash wanted to battle him still, and Crimson sighed. He held off on this because he did not want to completely stomp him into the ground. Kind of hard not to seeing that he knew how Ash fought.

"So Misty, wanna check out my new captures to the team?" Crimson said as he got his balls back from Joy.

"Sure, any new water types?" Misty asked.

"Nah." Crimson said sending out his Luxray and Snorlax.

"Where's the chocolate?" Snorlax said as Crimson tossed him a bar. "Thanks."

"Welcome abroad to the Ryūseigan family, you can join us for dinner at the moment." Crimson said as Snorlax perked up.

"Yes, please." Snorlax said as they all went to the cafeteria.

Soon enough everyone was eating, and the new two captures were talking with the team.

"He nicknames. Oh joy, I guess I have to get used to that." Luxray said between bites.

"To be fair, my mother gave me my name." Morticia said feasting on fresh fruit. "And Crimson's father named Jett."

"Speaking of nicknames. I got them for you both. Snorlax will be Tank for he is a bulky warrior. As for the Luxray, I'm settling on Tessa. Feeling a T mood today." Crimson remarked.

"I suppose that's fine." Tessa muttered.

"Welcome to the family." Kimiko said kindly.

"Now there's the matter of moves. Tank is going to be quite useful for that." Crimson remarked.

"Well, now that we're here. Can we check out the beach now?" Misty said a sheepish. "I was waiting for you to go check it out."

"I'd love to." Crimson said.

-o-

(Valencia City, Five Island | April 22nd | 5:00p.m.)

Shopping and a few battles left Joe and Rusty feeling a lot more confident. Ignacia had finally evolved into a Magmar meaning he could trade to get a Magmortar at least. At the moment, Rusty was on his own walking back deciding to pass by the house. Sasame, his Deerling, trotted along as they arrived at the house to see a rather fuming Faith, a saddened Charity, and Hope trying to keep a brave face.

"What happened?" Rusty asked.

"Shut up." Faith mumbled.

Charity did not want to speak, but Hope said their dates for the evening flaked on them.

"At least, yours just canceled on you. I found out mine was in the closest using me as cover." Faith muttered.

"I've never really got a date before…but…would you three like to go on a date with me?" Rusty offered.

"Fine. Better than being at home." Faith said tersely.

"That would be nice." Charity said speaking up.

"You shouldn't…it would be expensive." Hope remarked.

"It's fine. Worth it to see you smile." Rusty said kindly. "And I know what it's like to be all on our lonesome."

"If you insist…then how about Chinese?" Hope asked.

"Sounds good to me." Rusty remarked.

As Rusty left with the triplets, Joe and Sissi sat at the docks looking over the sea while having some ice cream.

"Man, fighting that Xana must have been terrifying." Joe remarked. "Possessing shit, making chaos…shit if he possessed a Pokémon…"

"Don't even say that." Sissi said with a sigh.

"Still, you got ovaries of steel to be ready to fight the bastard." Joe said with a sigh. "Makes half of my problems seem small."

"Well, I yearned for small problems." Sissi said wistfully. "It's a beautiful sunset over the water. I'm going to miss the Sevii Isles, but I'm looking forward to seeing the world."

"With you at my side." Joe thought before asking how long she'll be due to be here.

"Sorry to say, but at the bare minimum, I'd have to say a few weeks. I need a certain number of credits to which thankfully I could make by being a lab assistant. Side note, thanks for helping to certain that place." Sissi remarked.

"Anything for you." Joe said with a blush on his cheeks.

"It's getting late." Sissi said getting up. "We should head back."

Joe left with her before walking her to where she was staying, she was saying at the Pokémon Center, before kissing her goodbye. As he walked back to the yacht, he looked up to the sky looking content.

-o-

(Vermilion City | April 22nd | 6:00p.m.)

Tessa had just tested out her new move on the ocean alongside Tank, and the Gleam Eyes Pokémon had to admit that her trainer had a taste for moves. She felt powerful using Charge Beam. Crimson returned to them having changed clothes after a swim.

"Good work." Crimson said rubbing Tessa's head before return Tank. "Come on, let's head in. It's getting cold."

Crimson got on his backpack as Misty came up putting on his hoodie. As they walked back into town, Misty went over to the PokéMart to grab something leaving Crimson out waiting only to hear a familiar tune.

_Prepare for trouble._

_Make it double!_

"Just get out here." Crimson groaned as Luxray could see the annoyance in his face.

Fuming, Jessie and James got came out into the open with Meowth.

"Why do you keep interrupting our motto?" Jessie said. "Have you no respect?"

"For you, a little. For Team Rocket, none at all." Crimson said.

"You will after we kick the crap out of you." James snarled. "But we won't rob you because of the tips. On a side note, thanks."

"You're welcome." Crimson said as Tessa got in front sparking with electricity. "Because you just give Tessa here a fight."

"What the hell is that thing?" Jessie said as Tessa sparked with electricity over her body.

"The last thing that you will see." Tessa said menacingly baring her fangs.

"Let's just get it on." Crimson said only for a voice to say, "Need some help?"

Crimson turned to see a woman just a bit older than him but near his height. She had ash-blonde hair with pink paint splattered on the sides and grey eyes. Her face is marked with pink paint and often has a sort of relaxed and calm expression on her face. One would assume she was stoned. She wore a pair of grey overalls, who have a camouflage pattern like her shirt, her hair is tied into two pigtails, along with socks and sneakers. Crimson recognized her but was not too surprised that she was far from Alola.

"No…not really." Crimson said. "I can take them both at the same time."

"Cool. I really want to draw this scene here, so I'll just watch." Mina said taking a sketchbook out of her duffel bag.

"Ok then…I guess we fight now." Crimson said as Jessie and James looked awkward.

"Fine! Rowlie, you're up." James said sending out his Arcanine.

Jessie sent out her new teammate into battle, a Hypno.

"Tank, I need your strength." Crimson said sending out the massive Snorlax.

"A Snorlax? What's a fat tub of lard going to do to us?" Meowth said as Jessie and James laughed at Tank.

"Tubby? Nobody calls me tubby!" Tank screamed.

WHAM! CRUNCH! Meowth found himself Mega Punched into a mailbox and his head was stuck. Jessie, James, Hypno, and Rowlie all looked shocked. Mina kept painting with more interest as Team Rocket realized they were going to take Tank seriously.

"Meowth, are you okay?" James asked.

"No, I'm fine and fucking dandy." Meowth slurred in pain.

"Don't worry, we'll avenge you! Hypno, Assist!" Jessie said as Hypno's hand glowed.

With Disable, Tank could not use his Mega Punch. James had Rowlie use Flamethrower only for Crimson commanding Tessa to counter with Thunderbolt which did not work as Rowlie had levels over him.

"Tank, Surf's up!" Crimson said as Tank glowed blue. "Tessa, get behind Tank!"

Licking her wounds, Tessa trudged behind as Tank released a wave of water washing away Rowlie and Hypno along with Jessie and James.

"Tessa, if you may." Crimson said as Tessa snarled, "With pleasure."

Tessa walked into the water and released a Thunderbolt electrocuting all four of them leaving his with soot on their clothes, smoking, and a bit dazed. Hypno and Arcanine were out cold as Jessie and James got up.

"Do you even take us seriously?" Jame snarled.

"I do." Crimson said offering a hand up. "I just think you're wasting your talent in Team Rocket. You're getting stronger, that is clear. But there will come a day when your boss sees you as a liability and will kill you."

James slapped his hand saying it will never happen.

"Oh, you don't say so. If he asked you to put a bullet through Meowth's head, would you do it?" Crimson asked as they went silent.

Misty came out to see this mess, but Tessa simply told her to go on ahead to the center. Tessa still found strange to be understood by humans. Misty saw that Crimson was having a moment only to get the weird painter girl keep drawing.

"Considering your boss lives on cruelty and only cares for profit, if your deaths made him money, he'd do it." Crimson said in a low tone. "I would not be surprised if it's not him, it will be his Elites deciding to fuck you over for his favor. I suggest you leave the Team when you don't have a price on your heads."

Crimson walked away leaving the trio awash with questions as Mina finished drawing.

"You made for a great muse." Mina said kindly. "I'm Mina."

"Crimson." Crimson remarked with a bow. "A pleasure to meet you."

"You want to grab a drink or something?" Mina offered. "I could use the company."

"I'm game." Crimson said before turning to Misty. "You want to come?"

"Rather not. You need someone to call in front you drink too much." Misty said before speaking with a bit more concern, "Be safe."

She left and Crimson left with Mina leaving Team Rocket to pick themselves up. They did not know what to think, but they could not exactly deny that it was not completely true. From personal experience, Ariana would hang them for the Rhyhorns to save her own ass. Jessie and James begrudgingly returned their Pokémon.

CLACK! CLACK! Heels and humming were breaking the quiet night air. Jessie and James turned to get Meowth free only to freeze to see a small figure with an umbrella. One that Team Rocket know only by reputation.

"I…you…" Jessie said falling on her butt.

"Do you know why I am here?"

"No…." James said shuddering.

"Well, we're just mooks…so I'm hafla guess Crimson." Meowth said whimpered as she ripped Meowth out from the mailbox.

She nodded as she threw Meowth into the ground. He looked and went pale white.

"Neo…" He stammered.

"You guessed right. I am here for Crimson…he interests me. I can't exactly let you three get in the way of him." Neo said as a blade came out of her umbrella. "You know what happens to those who hear my voice."

All the trio could do is dumbly nod.

"Don't worry, you're not going to die, but you wish I did just kill you." Neo said with a split grin.

Had Crimson had stuck around a little longer, she would have been sensed by him. Jessie found Crimson's words rather prophetic as Neo slammed her heel into her stomach.

-o-

(Seacrest, Kanto Route 24| April 22nd | 8:00p.m.)

"This is bad." Turbine said as Nyancy looked over the computer screen.

A meeting was called up and Chad to call up Roulette and those on the way there to put them on speaker. Turbine was nervous because if something they were all taking a bit of a risk.

"What's the issue?" Chad asked.

"Turns out Team Rocket is going to attack the St. Anne, but not in the way they were originally planning. They're planting agents on the ship along with a bomb. They're going to blow a hole in the ship and raid the cruiser near the seas between Five and Six Island." Nyancy said as everyone gasped horrified.

"But why there?" Lee asked.

"Most likely they have a base on either island." Turbine said. "Plus, it's too far for Kanto's cops to reach."

"Damn it!" Nyancy said. "I was shut out! The account I was using was disabled."

"Whose account were you using?" Turbine asked.

"Midori's. By the way, she got to get shipped to a hospital in Cerulean." Nyancy said as Turbine asked why.

"My bitch of a mother stabbed her up and Alisa had to shoot her. Good riddance." Chad said before perking up. "On the bright side, I got my trainer's license early because of that."

"So, you'll be leaving to gather the badges?" Kelsy asked.

"Tomorrow morning." Chad said as Maylin explained that she was going with him.

"Good for you. Moving on. We need to get Crimson some back up." Turbine said concerned. "Any volunteers to go with me?"

"Crimson's my homie, but I don't think I'd be best to aid." Chad said honestly.

"Same here." Teruo admitted alongside Kelsy. "Maybe we should get some outside help."

"No…I can do it." Topaz said. "But the only issue is getting a ticket."

"Actually, leave that to me." Shady said with a smirk. "I'll get you to a ticket. Topaz, you're needed here."

"Guys, we may need to hurry." Marie said watching television. "Apparently, the St. Anne's coming in early. It's going to be here the day after. Apparently, a storm inadvertently put them ahead of schedule."

"Ok, I'm here. Turbine, come on down. We'll need to move fast." Shady said as Turbine was already gone.

-o-

(Cerulean City | April 22nd | 8:20p.m.)

Sitting on a little café, Domino sipped her latte as she looked over the data. Midori's account was used to hack into Team Rocket's data concerning their plans. Of course, she managed to disable it seeing that they used her code set. Now, she had an idea of who could have done this. Not Midori.

_"Nurse, you'll have to check on that Midori woman later."_

Domino had put the failure out of her misery, and she had no access to a computer. However, it did not matter to her. What she saw was opportunity to get rid of the dead weight around Crimson. She dialed a number on her phone.

"Boss, we have a breach, but I have a suggestion on how to deal with it." Domino said darkly.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Rainbow Badge, Thunder Badge**

**Gengar Lv.39 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Brick Break, Dark Pulse, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krookodile Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball| **

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Earthquake, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.39 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Iron Tail, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Blastoise Lv.36 (Male) (Nickname: Rhint) |Kept in a Quick Ball| **

**Ability: Torrent**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Characteristic: Likes to fight **

**Met at Lv. 15 at Route 24**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Aura Sphere, Protect, Water Pulse, Brine, Flash Cannon, Mega Punch, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses (Blastoisinite)**

**-x-**

**Snorlax Lv.30 (Male) (Nickname: Tank) |Kept in a Heavy Ball|**

**Ability: Immunity**

**Nature: Relaxed **

**Characteristic: Loves to eat **

**Met at Lv. 30 at Route 11**

**Moves Known: Mega Punch, Surf, Heat Crash, Hyper Voice, Belch, Smack Down, Psychic, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Leftovers**

**-x-**

**Luxray Lv.30 (Female) (Nickname: Tessa) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold**

**Characteristic: Loves to fight**

**Met at Lv. 30 at Route 11**

**Moves Known: Swift, Charge, Charge Beam, Snarl, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Crunch, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Rusty**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Deerling Lv.15 (Female) (Nickname: Sasame) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Sap Sipper**

**Nature: Calm **

**Characteristic: Likes to Relax**

**Met at Five Island**

**Moves Known: Tackle, Odor Sleuth, Double Kick, Leech Seed, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Altaria Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure **

**Nature: Gentle **

**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Altariaite**

**-x-**

**Heracross Lv.35 (Male) (Nickname: Yanlin) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**Characteristic: Likes to relax**

**Caught at Pattern Bush**

**Moves Known: Megahorn, Bullet Seed, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, ?**

**Held Item: Heraconite**

**-x-**

**Carracosta Lv.39 (Male) (Nickname: Shellshock Shelldon) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Solid Rock **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Smack Down, Aqua Jet, Iron Defense, Crunch, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Alolan Ninetales Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Lumi) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Snow Cloak **

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Mischievous**

**Met at Lv.30 in the Pokemon Mansion**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail, Payback, Dazzling Gleam, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Houndoom Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Nox) |Kept in a Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flash Fire **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds**

**Met at Boon Town at Lv.5**

**Moves Known: Inferno, Howl, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Smog, Bite, ?**

**Held Item: Houndoominite**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Joe**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Victreebel Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**

**Ability: Chlorophyll **

**Nature: Mild **

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Greninja Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent **

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Shuriken, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, (Hydro Canon)?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Magmar Lv.31 (Female) (Nickname: Ignacia) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Caught at Water Path**

**Moves Known: Belch, Fire Spin, Mach Punch, Feint Attack, Confuse Ray, ?**

**Held Item: Magmarizer**

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Vital Spirit **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Skarmory Lv.32 (Female) (Nickname: Jian) [OT: Charity Virtue] |Kept in a Fast Ball|**

**Ability: Sturdy **

**Nature: Jolly**

**Characteristic: Highly persistent **

**Met at Lv.30 in Five Island**

**Moves Known: Metal Claw, Air Cutter, Swift, Stealth Rock, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Tyranitar Lv.45 (Female) (Nickname: Sahara) |Kept in a Heavy Ball| **

**Ability: Unnerve**

**Nature: Bold**

**Characteristic: Proud of its power**

**Caught at Sevault Canyon**

**Moves Known: Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Crunch, Earthquake, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Tyranitarite**

* * *

(A/N: We're at the halfway point, folk. For those curious, the chapter after the Season 4 opener is going to go over teams. Namely, the Black Dragons, Ash's traveling group, Delia, Gary's traveling group, and the Team Rocket Trio. Why? Because this is for the reader's benefit and mine. Also, this marks our Season 3 finale. I had planned for S3 to cover the St. Anne, but seeing Crimson has four badges now, I may as well end the season on a high note.)

**Ending Theme – Boondocks Credits Theme**


	44. Rushing It Along

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 44: Rushing It Along_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Vermilion City | April 23rd | 12:30a.m.)

**[Cues: Pokémon Origins OST – Team Rocket Hideout]**

The Rocket Trio stumbled into the Rocket Warehouse practically limping. Neo had done a number on them while toying with them and their Pokémon. Jessie had it especially hard given Neo did not take being called short well. A Blaze Kick to the crotch from her Hitmonlee hurt. Getting ten repeated kicks there was torture, and burned her skirt and underwear away leaving limping back bottomless. James had faced the brunt of Neo's fighting style and he could not even land a single punch. Meowth got bum rushed by all of Neo's Pokémon. Needless to say, they hoped it would get better.

As they entered the warehouse, they found a package for them. What was inside was going to make all smiles while blissfully unaware that was going to lead them to a death trap.

**[Music Ends]**

-o-

(Vermilion City | April 23rd | 5:30a.m.)

"That crazy bitch figured it out…" Turbine said as she was speaking to Nyancy by phone.

Shady had just pulled into town with her and Aya.

"Yes, but get this, she did not put a hit out on us. She pined the blame on those three tools following Crimson. Even pinned them for leaking information and killing Midori." Nyancy mused.

"Wait, then how's she getting this information?" Shady asked.

"I have a friend still in the Rockets. I called him up and he and I figured it out. He's figured to keep my Rocket account open for a while, but he can't keep the charade forever." Nyancy said before yawning. "I need some more sleep…"

She hung up as they all left exhausted. Shady wheeled his van to park near the Pokémon Center before cutting the engine off. The three of them dozed off. A few hours later, most of the town was waking up to go about their morning.

**[Cues: Pokémon Sun & Moon OST - Seafolk Village (Day)]**

But Crimson would not awake until late in the morning. He groaned opening his eyes with a light hangover. He made sure not to drink too much and stick to the small shots. He noticed he was in a bedroom full of art supplies and art. He turned over to see a rather relax Mina having a bit of tea.

"Morning." Mina said. "I would have woken you up, but you looked peaceful asleep. It was good drawing material."

Mina showed him a drawing of Crimson asleep in bed with his hat over his eyes. Crimson could only blush at that and the fact that Mina was still naked.

"By the way, thanks for the weed. Good weed." Mina said as Crimson moved for the shower. "Mind if I join you?"

"Your room." Crimson said as Mina sauntered in.

As they showered, Mina made the move to stroke Crimson's length from behind.

"It was poking me." Mina said rubbing a bit faster. "May as well take care of it."

Crimson had to admit that the hook up with Mina was rather weird. She had that relaxed look on her showing little care, but it was a treat to see her squeal. Also, her fingers felt heavenly as Crimson left out a small moan.

"I hope I was a good lay, you weren't all too emotive." Crimson said nervously.

"You were pretty good, Crimson. I'm just a bit of a stoic…and by the way, you've…about to..." Mina said as Crimson squealed. "Cum."

Shower wrapped up and both had gotten dressed. Crimson decided to go simplistic with a **Red Splatter Paint T-shirt **(much to Mina's approval), black cargo shorts, red sneakers, black socks, and a **Black Logo Cap**. He got on his backpack as he offered to buy breakfast which she passed on. Crimson had made sure his weights were in place and his fingerless gloves were on.

"You should catch up with that redhead friend of yours." Mina said before looking at the clock.

"By the way, what time is it?" Crimson asked.

"_It's 10:30._" Dex Bulma said as Crimson went wide-eyed.

"Oh damn, Misty's going to kill me!" Crimson said rushing out.

"By the way, your Pokédex helped me register my….number." Mina said right as Crimson sprinting down.

**[Music Ends]**

He called up Misty who, while relived that he was all right, was a bit peeved that he was gone all night. Much to his relief, she brushed it, but Crimson revealed that his Black Dragon "underlings" had news for him. She told him to meet up at the parking lot of the Poké Mart. As he was rushing over there, he froze sensing that energy again. He skidded to a stop to get someone get out…the source of that energy. Even if she was of short stature, she may as well have been a giant to him. Neo looked she was ripped right out of RWBY, form and all. Her heels were the only noise she made as she simply gave Crimson a plastic bag.

"You really shouldn't eat breakfast this late, Crimson." Neo said as Crimson could only balk.

Neo walked away, and Crimson turned to see she vanished into the crowd. There was no doubt about it in Crimson's mind after sensing her up close and personal.

"_An aura user._" Dex Bulma said as Crimson looked down in the bag.

Convenience store food from the Poké Mart, a tuna salad sandwich, a breakfast bento, several mochifuwa pancakes, an energy drink, and a small pint of vanilla ice cream that had a note on the top. Crimson took it up to read.

"_I noticed you sparing those three Team Rocket losers. If you value their lives, you may want to warn them that they were pinned for leaking information to YOU and killing a fellow operative. Midori ring a bell? Doesn't matter to me, I need no one in the way to study you. Side note, my boss, wants to ally himself with your precious team. I suggest you call him. I suggest you get stronger…you'll be more fun that way. Love, Neo."_

There was a number, and Crimson immediately called it shoving the note down his pocket. Torchwick was a lot easier to deal with. A brief talk to officiate the alliance. Much to Crimson's relief, Torchwick saw the Rockets as bad for information. Crimson directed Roman to continue this by speaking to his assistant, Roulette, before hanging up. He sensed Misty nearby and saw Shady's van. He immediately got in to find Shady and Misty along with Aya and Turbine all having sandwiches.

"Crimson…you all right? You look like you seen a ghost." Shady said as Crimson tore into the sandwich.

"I did." Crimson said between bites. "Neopolitan just spoke me to me."

Shady and Aya nearly choked on their sandwiches and Turbine went absolutely pale. Turbine remembered that Team Rocket had a flee on sight order for a Neopolitan. She had asked why once, they flat out said that she had beaten the boss in the past. Misty was reading the room and asked who's Neopoltian.

"Neo is an assassin and a Pokémon trainer. A damn good one known and feared throughout Kanto and even Johto. Nobody knows her origin, all they know is she's apart of Roman's group as the second in command. Neo's strong….the one person I don't think you could beat, Crimson. At least…not as you are now." Shady said nervously. "I'd put her on par with the Elite Four and…wait, SHE SPOKE TO YOU?!"

"I'm assuming she doesn't do that to people unless she's about to kill them." Crimson said dryly. "But she just gave me information and a number to Torchwick who wants an alliance which I accepted."

"Well, you got her interest." Aya commented. "By the way, what does she sound like?"

"Breathtaking." Crimson said quietly nibbling his food.

As they ate, they exchanged information. Crimson was not surprised Team Rocket was planning something for the St. Anne but was surprised that Domino screwed the trio over. Crimson could shake his head at the fact that his words did come true.

"So, the St. Anne will be here tomorrow." Crimson remarked.

"Yeah, it's moored at Cinnabar at the moment." Shady remarked. "Either way, Turbine and Aya will be going on the St. Anne with you as backup."

"Noted, but we should not be seen together." Crimson remarked. "Not until we're all on the boat."

"Right, we'll catch up tomorrow then." Turbine remarked.

Misty and Crimson left the van with Shady driving away to drop off Aya and Turbine.

"Ok, these pancakes taste good." Crimson said munching on them.

"I'm surprised that all okay with the fact that Team Rocket is planning an attack." Misty remarked.

"One that we know about. All we need to do is find the bomb, disable it, and be ready for the ambush in the Sevii." Crimson remarked.

"_Once on the ship, I can tap into the ship's system and seek out the bomb._" Dex Bulma chimed in. "_Though, canine or any Pokémon with a sharp sense of smell might help._"

"This is sounding like the plot to a spy movie." Misty remarked.

-o-

(Valencia City, Five Island| April 23rd | 8:30a.m.)

Joe did not know how to process what he had seen when he came to Ivy's house as Rusty was cooking breakfast looking a bit rough with a big ol' smirk on his face.

"Rus, you ok?" Joe asked as he, Selphy, and Sissi took a seat.

"I feel like a million bucks." Rusty said cheerily.

The triplets came down with Faith having a case bed head just wearing Rusty's jacket and a pair of panties. The now perkier goth sauntered up to Rusty wrapping her arms around him.

"You were incredible last night." Faith said before zipping up the jacket and sitting with the rest.

"No fucking way…" Joe stammered.

"I finally get why you're starved for intimacy." Rusty said blushing a bit.

"Oh damn, he one up'ed you." Selphy said sniggered before asking Faith. "Give me details."

"Rapidash. He was a fucking Rapidash in the sheets." Faith said as Joe balked. "He's a grower though. Looks average flaccid, but…"

Ivy rushed in, to which Joe was glad to see her interrupt the awkward.

"We got a problem!" Ivy said putting the newspaper down on the table. "Looks like the St. Anne's here in Kanto ahead of schedule. It's going to arrive in Cinnabar in an hour, and they'll move to Vermilion tomorrow."

"Damn it, I thought we had more time." Joe said getting up.

"Well, you don't. I've already arranged a flight for you two to get Vermilion by seaplane. It leaves in about twenty minutes." Ivy said as Rusty finished breakfast. "And Faith, why are yo…oh, I see."

"Rusty, we got to go." Joe said as Rusty got his bag.

"Rusty, your jacket…" Faith said as Rusty cut in with, "Keep it. I'll be arriving back home with my new one."

"So, this is goodbye." Sissi said a tad sad.

"Don't worry, princess. I'll be back." Joe said kissing her goodbye.

"You've got my and my sister's numbers. Call us." Faith said giving Rusty a kiss.

"This sucks! I didn't even get a turn." Hope said as Ivy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be coming along as well. May as you use that extra ticket." Selphy said getting up.

** [Cues: Golden Boy OST – Headphone Music]**

Rusty and Joe were already out of the door saying their goodbyes flying away on their Pokémon for the airport. Selphy had followed not long after. It was then Ivy realized what Rusty had done. Not that she was angry, though.

"Ok, spill. I want details!" Ivy said.

** [Music Ends]**

-o-

(Vermilion City | April 23rd | 12:30p.m.)

"So, explain to me why you dragged me away from my training? I was in the midst of sparring with Jett." Crimson said as Ash dragged him by his arm.

"Because there's a guy offering tickets to St. Anne to anyone who can take him in a fight." Ash explained as he brought him to a small gathering watching a scrap. "Figured you could help me."

The hefty sailor thought that his bulk would do the job but was flipped onto his back. Crimson eyed the fighter, looking to be a typical Black Belt trainer. Crimson overheard that this guy was Hideki of Safforn's Fighting Dojo and he eyed his Pokémon watching the fight.

"Aye! I give up." The sailor said getting up bruised. "Ye be too strong."

"Anyone else think they can step up?" Hideki said taking a stance.

Crimson was sensing Hideki out and immediately got serious. Hideki turned having a feeling that a worthy opponent was near.

"This guy right there." Ash said leading Crimson to the center.

Crimson was rather glad he was in his gi as he at least looked the part.

"So, Ash? Your bright idea was to use me to win tickets?" Crimson said. "All right fine."

Crimson promptly let out his team and they all went to side to watch. Jett held on his jacket, Morticia held onto Daimonji, and Rhint held onto his bag and Pokédex.

"A challenge at last?" Hideki asked readying himself. "At least you look the part, but do you act it? If so, prepare to fight a student of Yamabuki Ken-go."

**[Cues: Dragon Ball Z: Budōkai Tenkaichi 2 - "Granulated Oblivion"]**

No words needed to be said, just a clash of shoulders as the fight began. Crimson did not relax at all with this as he was fighting to win. Hideki's style was all around straight forward to which Crimson caught his punch. Hideki palm striked Crimson's chest getting the dragon to cough before shoving off Hideki with a double-handed shove. Hideki's fist glowed white as he attempted a Mega Punch which connected with Crimson's jaw sending him spinning. Using this to his advantage, he used the momentum to spin kick with Mega Kick giving Hideki's jaw a good hit.

"You can channel ki as well?" Hideki said staggering back.

"I thought it was called aura." Crimson remarked.

"Well yes and no. Aura is usually used to describe the version that Pokémon and aurics can tap into." Hideki mused.

"Aurics?" Crimson thought as he parried a few more of Hideki's punches. "Seems that ki and aura are both similar yet seperable. I wonder…"

Crimson jumped back as Hideki backflipped to get distance.

"Allow to show you a ki technique." Hideki said bringing his hands together. "Mōko Takabisha!"

Hideki said firing an orange tiger-shaped blast. The crowd thought it was over, but Crimson looked to Rhint and nodded. Focusing his aura, Crimson took the familiar charging a blue glower sphere.

"Hadōhen!" Crimson said firing it off.

Both spheres clashed with each other both vying for domination, but Crimson slid in using Mega Punch to push it forward towards Hideki who crossed his arms in a blocking stance. Hideki was being pushed back as he tried deflecting it. Crimson raised a finger in hopes this would work.

"Dodonpa!" Crimson said firing a thin orange finger beam out his pointer finger.

The beam hit the sphere causing it to explode in Hideki's face leaving Hideki scorched and bleeding from the lip.

"That had to hurt." Ash remarked as Hideki panted.

Hideki was bleeding from the lip but was still itching to fight. Hideki revealed he was wearing weights and decided the bands remarking that he weighted himself by 75lbs.

"I had those too." Crimson said revealing his. "All together, they're about 300 pounds."

Hideki balked and the crowd had their jaws on the ground as Crimson removed them. The bands hit the ground with an evident crunch.

**[Cues: Naruto OST – Theme of Rock Lee]**

"I used to be at 250, but I recently upped to 300 earlier this week." Crimson said stretching. "Now for my dynamic entry!"

"That's impossi-GUH!" Hideki said Crimson nailed Hideki with a flying kick.

"Whoa! I didn't even see him jump….well barely." Ash said as Pikachu was just as shocked.

"He's been that fast the whole time…" Pikachu stammered as the force of that kick sent Hideki skidding down the street.

The fight raged on, but it was clear that Hideki was firm with power, Crimson had speed being more than twice as fast. They did have a few clashes causing small shockwaves, but Crimson was able to out speed Hideki. Both looked battered, but Hideki looked worse for wear. Hideki tried to fire another blast, but Crimson struck with a jab to a pressure point specifically to his gall bladder stunning him. In those seconds, Hideki sensed Crimson up close.

"No way…he's an a…"

His thoughts were interrupted by Crimson following up with uppercut. Hideki was out cold on the ground leaving Crimson the winner.

**[Music Ends]**

Crimson immediately got Hideki over his shoulder to help into his Machoke's arms. Hideki's Machop give Crimson the two ticket citing he earned him.

"Thank you, little one. Please give Hideki my apologies for knocking him out cold." Crimson said shaking Machop's hand as it nodded.

"Looks like Hideki whited out!" Ash said trying to make a pun.

Crimson groaned as Machop hauled off Hideki's weight and his bag. Crimson put back on his weight as the crowd looked like with a mix of emotions, awe and fear mostly. Crimson got his stuff back from Pokémon team and thanked for keeping an eye on things.

"I'm just happy to see you go all out again." Morticia said excitedly. "The last time you did that was when you punched that Ursaring in the face."

"I'm so amazed with your fighting. Yes…you are the perfect trainer for me. Such combat, such skill! I'll follow you forever!" Tessa said leaping up licking Crimson's face.

"Thanks Tessa, but you're making a scene." Crimson said chuckling.

"I hope you're not too hurt. I didn't think it was going to get that intense." Ash said quietly.

"It's ok. I got a good workout and new ideas for training. Here." Crimson said handing Ash the tickets. "There's only two though. I'll see if I can make some calls to inquire to get one for Brock."

Ash excitedly ran off to hand Giselle her tickets as Crimson returned everyone except Tessa who walked along Crimson's side. Crimson sensed Neo was near but decided not to engage her as the crowd disperse. Neo was pleased to see that he was getting stronger. As for the trio, they were once again reminded that Crimson could up and really kick their asses if he wanted to.

"We should really invest in a Fighting-type Pokémon." Meowth remarked.

"Maybe we should." Jessie said shuddered at the memory for Crimson kicking her.

"We should steal that guy's Machoke." James suggested.

"And have him and Crimson team up against us? Yeah, I don't want an excuse for him to take them off and chase him. The fact alone he can move with all that weight on him." Jessie remarked. "If he's training that hard, I wonder what he'll look like when he's older."

The thought came to Jessie who immediately blushed. It wasn't all a bad picture.

"Hey, who am I, chopped liver?" James snarked with a mild blush.

"Jealous, much?" Meowth said only for James to punt him away.

"Now James, you shouldn't be jealous. It would never work us between us." Jessie said easing James' annoyance. "Let's just prepare for our vacation."

Crimson walked right past them not ignoring as he headed for the beach. He noticed the Pokémon Fan Club nearby and decided to take a look inside. As he entered, he found what he expected. Casuals more into the cuteness of unevolved Pokémon. Crimson already stood out being that Tessa was not exactly cut anymore. The Chairman, however, recognized him.

"Oh yes, you must be Crimson. Welcome to the fan club." Mr. Craig. "I am Craig Sukizo, the chairman of this merry place."

"Thanks for the warm welcome. This is Tessa." Crimson said introducing Tessa who belched abashedly.

"It's so cute." A Pokéfan said with her Pikachu. "The nickname's adorable."

"I'm not supposed to be cute." Tessa muttered.

"You get used to it." The Pikachu said with a sigh.

Crimson had endured listening to Craig's spiel about his Rapidash. Said Rapidash was a bit embarrassed as it was a humble creature and just trying to do its duty. By the end, ten minutes passed, and Tessa was napping.

"Oh, look at the time. Time for lunch." Craig remarked. "Thank you for your company. Here, takes this as compensation."

Crimson got a bike voucher…which was useless seeing he had a motorcycle. He accepted it figuring he could give it to Ash. As Tessa woke up, Crimson's cell rang with a cheery ringtone. Crimson stepped outside answering it as Tessa, who just woke up, stumbled out with him.

"Moshi moshi." Crimson said.

"Hey, what up, Crimson?" Rusty said chipper.

"Rusty, I haven't heard from you in a while. How was the Sevii Islands?" Crimson remarked.

"It was good and all. We're on our way back to Kanto to catch the St. Anne, we should be by the evening." Rusty explained.

"You got an extra ticket?" Crimson asked. "Because I have a friend who really wants to go and…."

"Oh sure, I got one to spare." Rusty said. "Either way, can't stay…on flight…bye."

Rusty hung up on him, and Crimson smirked realizing it was all working out. Crimson had handed off the voucher to Ash and spent the rest of afternoon, after lunch, training. Misty had joined in and as they sparred, Ash and the other watched.

"I didn't know Misty was getting into martial arts." Brock said mildly surprised. "Then again, your company changes you."

"You know, Crimson's pretty hot when he trains." Lindsay said with a giggle. "When's he's all quiet and focused."

He lost focus because of that and got punched by Misty. Gary got a good laugh out of that.

"Just my luck." Crimson thought.

-o-

Hours later, Rusty and Joe had arrived with Selphy in tow. Crimson was pleased to be meet one of the Sevii Trio but made sure to get the ticket for Brock. With that, everyone was excitedly waiting for cruise ship tomorrow. Crimson had made sure to find Mina to let you know that the ship was coming tomorrow.

* * *

**Current Team Stats**

**Ash Ketchum**

**Badge Count: 3**

**Pikachu Lv31 [Male]**

**Ability: Static**

**Nature: Brave**

**Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Brick Break, Iron Tail, Volt Tackle, Agility, Dig, ?**

**-x-**

**Pidgeotto Lv27 [Male]**

**Ability: Big Pecks**

**Nature: Brave**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Gust, Pursuit, Steel Wing, Twister, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave, U-turn, ?**

**-x-**

**Clefable Lv28 [Female]**

**Ability: Friend Guard**

**Nature: Gentle**

**Moves: Psychic, Dazzling Gleam, Metronome, Heal Pulse, Disarming Voice, Life Dew, ?**

**-x-**

**Charmeleon Lv28 [Male]**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Mild**

**Moves: Flamethrower, Metal Claw, Dragon Claw, Fire Fang, Rock Tomb, ?**

**-x-**

**Wartortle Lv27 [Male]**

**Ability: Torrent**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Moves: Water Gun, Withdraw, Gyro Ball, Bubble Beam, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, ?**

**-x-**

**Ivysaur Lv29 [Male]**

**Ability: Overgrow**

**Nature: Calm**

**Moves: Facade, Vine Whip, Toxic, Leech Seed, Razor Leaf, Sludge Bomb, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Giselle **

**Badge Count: 3**

**Golem Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Rocklyn) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Rock Head**

**Nature: Bold**

**Moves Known: Rock Polish, Rock Tomb, Thunderpunch, Earthquake, Brick Break, Smack Down, ?**

**Held Item: Hard Stone**

**-x-**

**Marowak Lv.33 (Male) (Nickname: Bonesaw) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Battle Armor**

**Nature: Mild**

**Moves Known: Thunder Punch, Bone Rush, Bonemerang, Iron Head, Blizzard, Earthquake, Stealth Rock, ?**

**Held Item: Leftovers**

**-x-**

**Crobat Lv.33 (Female) (Name: Batro) | Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Infiltrator**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Moves Known: Air Slash, Giga Drain, Poison Fang, Supersonic, Steel Wing, Swift, ? **

**-x-**

**Gloom Lv.32 (Male) (No Nickname) | Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Infiltrator**

**Nature: Quiet**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Acid, Nature Power, Energy Ball, Dazzling Gleam, ? **

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Brock**

**Graveler Lv.32 (Male) (No Nickname) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Sturdy**

**Hold Item: n/a**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Moves Known: Rock Slide, Rollout, Superpower, Rock Polish, Rock Tomb, Dig, Thunder Punch, ?**

**-x-**

**Onix Lv.31 (Male) (No Nickname) |Kept in a Regular Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Rock Head**

**Hold Item: n/a**

**Nature: Adamant**

**Moves Known: Bind, Dragon Breath, Flash Cannon, Rock Tomb, Bulldoze, Stealth Rock, Rock Slide**

**-x-**

**Crobat Lv.33 (Female) (No Nickname) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Infiltrator**

**Hold Item: n/a**

**Nature: Hardy**

**Moves Known: Leech Life, Giga Drain, Poison Fang, Confuse Ray, Toxic, Aerial Ace, ? **

**-x-**

**Corsola Lv.32 (Male) (No Nickname) |Kept in a Love Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Hold Item: n/a**

**Nature: Docile**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Aqua Ring, Spike Cannon, Stone Edge, Shadow Ball, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Jessie**

**Arbok Lv 32 [Male]**

**Ability: Shed Skin**

**Moves: Wrap, Crunch, Acid Spray, Dig, Poison Jab, Disable, ?**

**-x-**

**Nidoking Lv 31 [Male]**

**Ability: Rivarly**

**Moves: Megahorn, Poison Jab, Drill Run, Double Kick, Horn Attack, ?**

**-x-**

**Farfetch'd Lv 28 (Ch'Ding) [Male] [OT: Elyssa]**

**Ability: Keen Eye**

**Moves: Cut, Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Steel Wing, Fury Cutter, ?**

**-x-**

**Hypno Lv27 [Female]**

**Ability: Inner Focus**

**Moves: Assist, Hypnosis, Psybeam, Headbutt, Ice Punch, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**James**

**Koffing Lv 33 [Male]**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Moves: Sludge Bomb, Thunder, Smog, Psybeam, ?**

**-x-**

**Nidorina Lv 31 [Female]**

**Ability: Poison Point**

**Moves: Poison Sting, Double Kick, Fury Spiwes, Poison Tail, ?**

**-x-**

**Arcanine Lv 34 (Rowlie) [Male]**

**Ability: Flash Fire**

**Moves: Flamethrower, Dig, Crunch, Body Slam, Iron Tail, Fire Blast, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Gary **

**Badge Count: 4**

**Blastoiste (Kamex) [Male]**

**Torrent**

**Lv40 **

**Calm**

**Moves: Hydro Pump, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Flash Canon, Iron Defense, ?**

**-x-**

**Nidoqueen (No Nickname) [Female]**

**Poison Point**

**Lv40**

**Naughty**

**Moves: Poison Jab, Superpower, Ice Punch, Brick Break, Bulldoze, ?**

**-x-**

**Pidgeot (No Nickname) [Male]**

**Keen Eye**

**Lv38**

**Adamant**

**Moves: Fly, Steel Wing, Quick Atack, Air Slash, U-turn, Return, ? **

**-x-**

**Arcanine (Buster) [Male]**

**Flash Fire**

**Lv40 **

**Naive **

**Moves: Flamethrower, Crunch, Bulldoze, Solarbeam, Extreme Speed, Flare Blitz, Double-Edge, ?**

**-x-**

**Scizor (No Nickmale) Female**

**Technician**

**Lv39**

**Bold**

**Moves: Metal Claw, X-Scissor, Aerial Ace, Sandstorm, Superpower, Toxic, Flash Cannon, U-turn, ? **

**-x-**

**Exeggutor (Harvey) Male**

**Harvest**

**Lv38**

**Jolly**

**Moves: Egg Bomb, Pyschic, Wood Hammer, Sludge Bomb, Infestation, Seed Bomb, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**[Gary's Cheerleaders]**

**Ella **

**Arcanine (Hanzi) Male **

**Flash Fire**

**Lv33 **

**Naive **

**Moves: Flamethrower, Crunch, Double Kick, Solarbeam, Extreme Speed, Flare Blitz, Dig, ? **

**-x-**

**Umbreon (Eden) Female **

**Inner Focus**

**Lv32 **

**Calm **

**Moves: Feint Attack, Quick Attack, Toxic, Shadow Ball, Covet, Psychic, ?**

**-x-**

**Scizor (Lector) Male**

**Swarm**

**Lv32 **

**Naughty **

**Moves: Metal Claw, U-Turn, Aerial Ace, Fury Cutter, Brick Break, ? **

**-x-**

**Alolan Ninetails (Elsanna) Female**

**Snow Cloak**

**Lv31**

**Serious**

**Moves: Extrasensory, Dark Pulse, Ice Beam, Moonblast, Aqua Tail, ?**

**-x-**

**Ninetails (Elfin) Male**

**Flash Fires**

**Lv30**

**Docile**

**Moves: Extrasensory, Flamethrower, Iron Tail, Dig, Mystical Fire**

**-Gary, Gary-**

**Heather-**

**Venusaur (Broot) Male **

**Overgrow**

**Lv34**

**Modest**

**Moves: Razor Leaf, Sludge Bomb, Energy Ball, Nature Power, Petal Blizzard, Body Slam, ? **

**Ponyta (Sonu) Female**

**Flash Fire**

**Lv34**

**Adamant**

**Moves: Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Solar Beam, Double Kick, Hypnosis, ? **

**-x-**

**Shiny Honchkrow (Donna Clareese) Female**

**Super Luck**

**Lv33**

**Adamant**

**Moves: Dark Pulse, Steel Wing, Fly, Drill Peck, Psychic, Embargo, ?**

**-x-**

**Lapras (Suzy) Female**

**Water Absorb**

**Lv35 **

**Impish**

**Moves: Hail, Liquidation, Dragon Dance, Surf, Dragon Pulse, Weather Ball, Blizzard, ? **

**-x-**

**Dragonair (Dray) Male**

**Shed Skin**

**Lv34**

**Docile**

**Moves: Dragon Breath, Aqua Jet, Iron Tail, Slam, Dragon Tail, ?**

**-He's our Man-**

**Lindsay**

**Blissey (Lucelle) Female**

**Natural Cure**

**Lv39 **

**Gentle**

**Moves: Hyper Voice, Copycat, Soft-boiled, Psychic, Metronome, Return, ?**

**-x-**

**Leafeon (St. Augustine) Male**

**Chlorophyll**

**Lv37**

**Hardy**

**Moves: Razor Leaf, Aerial Ace, Sunny Day, Giga Drain, Shadow Ball, Dig, ?**

**-x-**

**Ursaring (Urusla) Female**

**Guts**

**Lv38**

**Naughty**

**Moves: Taunt, Slash, Shadow Claw, Metal Claw, Crunch, Cross Crop, Superpower, ?**

**-x-**

**Blastoiste (Sento) Male**

**Torrent**

**Lv38 **

**Calm**

**Moves: Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Water Pulse, Aqua Jet, Gyro Ball, ?**

**-x-**

**Ninetales (Arlen) Male**

**Flash Fire**

**Lv37**

**Sassy**

**Moves: Incinerate, Extrasensory, Dig, Mystical Fire, Hyper Beam, Flamethrower, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Aya Ayala**

**Liepard Lv.34 (Female)**

**Ability: Limber**

**Moves: Shadow Ball, Psycho Cut, Crunch, Dark Pulse, Protect, Thief, ?**

**-x-**

**Pikachu Lv.28 (Female)**

**Ability: **

**Moves: Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Iron Tail, Thunder, Floaty Fall, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Turbine**

**Magneton Lv.32 **

**Ability: Magnet Pull**

**Moves: Tri Attack, Thunder Wave, Thunderbolt, Magnet Bomb, ?**

**-x-**

**Tentacruel Lv.31 (Female)**

**Ability: Rain Dish**

**Moves: Surf, Mirror Coat, Acid Spray, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, ?**

**-x-**

**Pidgeotto Lv.30 (Female)**

**Ability: Keen Eye**

**Moves: Quick Attack, Mirror Move, Wing Attack, Twister, Thief, ?**

* * *

(A/N: Figured I'd use this chapter to reveal the other players' teams. No, this won't be a constant thing, but I wanted to at least ensure everyone's got a feel for everyone's teams. I did not reveal Gibert's and that's because…it's a surprise. Yes, both Brock and Giselle's Golbats evolved off-screen during that chapter. Side note, Rusty and Joe are back with the main heroes putting their B story to run next to the A story. But let's cut to the chase, you want an explanation.

I pointed out that ki and aura were different. Think of the "ki" humans used as purified water, while the "aura" is water in its purest natural state. Yes, I'm going for a chakra/nature chakra kind of situation. All Pokémon and aurics have aura while the rest of humanity has ki.

That's all the explanation you're getting for now, because you'll have to wait for the next breadcrumb. Later readers!)


	45. Adventures Aboard the St Anne (Part 1)

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 45: Adventures Aboard the St. Anne (Part 1)_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(St. Anne, Kanto Sea | April 24th | 11:00a.m.)

Vacation time at last! Crimson boarded the St. Anne with his friends and made sure he was all dressed up in clothes that said that he was here to party it up. An opened **Black Alola shirt, **a gray tank top with a graphic of a Mega Charizard X, **gray camo cargo shorts**, a pair of black **water shoes**, his aviator shades, his fingerless gloves, a **Red Logo Cap**, his Mega Band, his hidden weights, and to top it all off, a black bandana around his neck. Rusty and and Joe dressed similar with little differences here and there. He was more than excited to board the ship. At the moment, he was being shown his cabin.

"And here you are, sir. The single cabin." The crewman said before giving Crimson the room key.

Crimson went in grinning ear to ear at the luxurious room as he tossed his bag on the bed. He let out his team to check out their new digs for the trip.

"You got a hot tub? Nice…perfect for the ladies." Rhint said smirking.

"Up top!" Crimson said high five his water tank.

"Boys." Morticia thought.

"Crimson, weren't you supposed to activate the upgrade for Rusty and Joe?" Jett reminded.

"Damn, you right. I think to activate it now before we leave Vermilion." Crimson said quickly calling up Rusty telling him to come with Joe to his room right now.

Crimson quickly got out his laptop and opened it up to start setting up the upgrade process with help from Dex Bulma.

"Morticia, be a dear and open the door for Rusty and Joe." Crimson said typing away.

"Sure." Morticia said opening up the door. "I suggest you two come in."

"So, what's with the call?" Joe asked.

"Well, Bill released an upgrade for all of us. It will allow you to access your PC storage from your Pokédex to switch out your Pokémon anywhere without the need for PC." Crimson explained as Joe and Rusty lit up.

"Really?" Rusty said.

"Kick freaking ass! When did it come out?" Joe asked.

"Yesterday. I was going to tell you then, but I held you to ensure the program was set up perfect being the version for our Pokédexes has to be made differently. Ok, it's set." Crimson said. "_Command Override: Jack in for upgrade._"

"_As you command._" Dex Stocking and Dex Tashigi said producing the same spider legs to crawl onto the desk and plug into Crimson's laptop.

"How long until it's done?" Joe asked as Crimson plugged in his laptop's charger to the wall.

"About ten minutes." Crimson said. "My Dex will let us know when they are done."

"Well then, let's check out the ship!" Joe said dragging both Rusty and Crimson out of the room. "Specifically, the open deck where all the babes are at."

Crimson returned his team as they left.

"Isn't Sissi enough?" Rusty asked slyly.

"Yes, she is. Doesn't mean I can't appreciative the silver medals." Joe said chuckling. "But I can't wait to see Sissi again."

"Sissi? As in Sissi Delmas?" Crimson asked.

"Yeah...you two know each other?" Joe asked.

"Not exactly." Crimson said with a snort.

"Look, it seems they let the poor onto the ship." A familiar annoying voice said.

"Leanne. How awful it is to see you." Joe said as the Yammato heiress came up. "And your backup dancer and wicked bitch of west is here."

"Watch your tone, Rogers." Sazandora said. "That's Head-"

"The only person who I will ever call that is Verdant. I may dislike her, but I could respect her strength. Now get the fuck out of my way, limp wristed bitch." Joe said walking past them with confidence.

"Honestly, don't you have clas-Oh wait, you don't learn anything there. Your grades are paid for anyway." Rusty said with surprising snark.

"I heard that Pokémon Tech is falling apart without Allison. I'm surprised you can afford this." Crimson said walking past them as well.

They left those three to stew as they made to the deck.

**[Cues: MAITRO - Yamcha (ft. Future Kitsune)]**

The deck was rather packed with people lounging, getting drinks, or chilling out at the pools. Littered with women and men in their finest swimwear.

"Boys, this is it. The high point." Joe said as they walked in. "Check out the sights."

"Crim-Crim!"

Lindsay came up and Crimson did not have to look to guess that what bikini top she wore, it could barely contain the "girls". Joe was a stammering wreck when she came up, but he was ignored when she dragged Crimson away. Apparently, Lindsay ran into some people from their shared graduating class.

"Old classmates? Oh…that sounds fun." Crimson said showing little emotion.

"Yeah, not all of them are up on deck. You remember them, right?" Lindsay said leaning him to the table.

Sitting there was three more of his graduating class. Owen, Courtney, and Lashawna all looking similar to their counterparts.

"Look who I brought." Lindsay said taking off Crimson's shades.

"Crimson? Jeez, you grown like a weed." LaShawna said with a bit of a snicker. "Looking fine, though."

"Ryūseigan." Courtney said oddly cold.

"Hey man, it's been forever since we've seen each other. How's it been?" Owen said jovially.

"It's been real. Got my fourth badge, running my own gang, pissing off the Rockets." Crimson said taking back his shades. "Forming my trusty team."

"Well I'm glad that you're no longer depressed." Courtney said warming up. "Did you ever found out what happened?"

"I don't even know if they're dead or they disappeared at this point. I'll figure it out when the clues come to me." Crimson remarked.

"Hard to think that the quiet kid's now a snarker." Owen said as he ate another cake slice. "You're almost like a different person."

"Cut the kid some slack, he clawed out a really bad depressive year." LaShawana cut in. "Better he came out of it stronger."

Before Crimson could speak, a slap and a yell got his attention. Crimson looked over to see another classmate, Eva, with Gilbert having a red fingerprint on his face. Crimson got up putting back on the shades and getting in the middle of them.

"Eva, don't waste your energy on this twat." Crimson said taking off his shades and pocketing him.

"Crimson." Eva said as Gilbert said, "You know this asshole?"

"That "asshole" is an old classmate of mine." Eva said grabbing Gilbert by his collar chucking him into a pool. "You know that twat?"

"Sadly, he's from my hometown. He's the mayor's bit-I mean brat son." Crimson said as Eva snorted.

"There you are." Misty said coming up. "I've been looking for you."

Crimson stood a second to appreciate the fact that she was wearing the bikini he brought her before remarking that Lindsay dragged him to catch up with old classmates of his.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to check out the marketplace with me. Supposedly, they're selling stuff from regions all over." Misty said before noticing Eva. "Who's your friend?"

"Eva Chantry, she's an old classmate of mine from Kassai. She's a part of the graduating class I was a part of. Eva, this is Misty Waterflower, Cerulean City Gym Leader." Crimson said making the introductions. "Eva, please tell my class…that-"

**[Music Ends]**

"_Crimson! The process is complete._" Dex Bulma chirp.

"Misty, wait for me. I need to deal with something." Crimson said running off for his room.

With the process complete, he unplugged Joe and Rusty's Dexes off the laptop allow for it to turn off. Crimson was on his way to return them. As for Joe and Rusty, they were at the bar only to unknowingly run into a familiar face.

"Man, I can't believe those Tech assholes are here. School's under investigation and these fuckers want to go vacation!" Joe said as he sipped his drink.

"They want to treat us like crap despite the fact we've come so far." Rusty said.

"Frankly, they're in denial."

Both boys turned to see a shapely woman in a black bikini with a belt for her Poké Balls, light jewelry, black lipstick, shades, and a sunhat.

"Oh, but you two don't recognize your old headmistress?" She said taking off the sun hat revealing her green hair.

"Allison?!" Both stammered.

"Ok, I know Allison was…well kinda hot in a bitchy way, but…fuck!" Joe thought before regaining his composure.

"You with them?" Rusty remarked.

"Actually no. I bet you're wondering what happened to me. Well, I cut a deal with the cops. I gave them the information they needed to investigate the school and I didn't have to face prison time. Of course, my teaching license was shot." Allison mused. "And I made the move to get to move out of Kanto before I could be busted on other things."

"Like the weed?" Rusty asked.

"Or the breeding project?" Joe remarked. "Side note, I want to thank you for ensuring they were released properly or handed to Tree."

"Strangest thing is…I never could find Nigiri. She ran off and I was hoping to take her with me." Allison said as Joe explained what happened to her. "Oh…is that so? Charm is going to hurt you so bad. You have her on party."

"He'll be able to swap out with a simple command." Crimson said handing Rusty and Joe their Dexes back. "Upgrade's done and I added voice control as well. By the way, fine-tuned Stocking so she isn't an asshole."

"_Man, you can't fix perfection, bitch!_" Dex Stocking snapped.

"Oh…well guess I'll deal with that later." Crimson said walking away with Misty.

"Voice control, eh? Ok. Tashigi, swap Yanlin for Midori." Rusty said as his Dex chirped. "Yes, I authorized."

With a flash, Yanlin's ball was replaced with Midori's.

"Well, this is going to make travel…so much easier." Rusty said excitedly before swapping them back.

"Stocking, swap out Sahara for Nigiri." Joe said as the Heavy Ball in his belt was replaced with a Love Ball.

He sent out Nigiri who recognized Allison right away.

"Allison!" Nigiri said hugging her.

"Easy, Nigiri. You're cold to touch…you'll harden my…" Allison said before shoving Nigiri off her chest. "Charm, come on out."

Out came Charm, who upon seeing her baby girl all grown up, was teary-eyed hugging her daughter. Joe was just happy for the reunion, but Charm punched him in the face.

"What the hell was that for?!" Joe asked.

"For perverting my daughter. I have no idea what she sees in you!" Charm said angrily.

"But moomm, I haven't even fucked him yet." Nigiri whined.

"I need liquor." Joe mumbled.

"Sorry, no booze until 2 in the afternoon." The bartender said sympathetically. "But…I'll give you this beer. My Medicham just told me what they said, that's rough buddy."

-o-

Out on the open desk, Jessie and James were out on pool chair overlooking the oceans as the ship was leaving port. Their Pokémon all sitting around them. Arbok was napping in Jessie's lap.

"The perfect weather for my new bikini." Jessie said sipping her drink. "Wish we didn't have to wait until 2 for alcohol."

"A small but reasonable rule." James said as Koffing floated about. "I'm just fine with being on the St. Anne."

"You mind more company?" Turbine said coming up.

"Turbine? What are you doing here? We…you…Team Rocket declared you, Midori, and your partner dead." Jessie stammered out.

"Yeah, no. Midori's the only one that's dead. We're both alive and well…we just left Team Rocket." Turbine said slipping off the thin short robe to reveal a dark blue bikini and a new tattoo of a black dragon on her back going up to her left shoulder. "And joined a new team."

"Joined the twerp's little power rangers?" Jessie said before giggling.

"I did." Turbine said taking a seat. "Let's just say, Midori made the mistake of being an asshole one too many times. Crimson spared our lives after he handed Midori over to the cops, and we gladly joined him."

Turbine's Pidgeot flew over perched on the end of the chair.

"Having fun in the scouts, hun?" Meowth snarked.

"We are. For one, we're not limited to certain types of Pokémon and I can get access to materials with a simple request." Turbine snarked. "I'm a lot more confident in my Pokémon, and I'm certain I can beat you now."

Her Mangeton and Tentacruel came up as Turbine rubbed Tentacruel's head.

"Oh? You think you could take me on, Turbine?" Jessie snarked. "Well…maybe later."

-o-

**[Cues: Jumpstart – Kabul Flight]**

Crimson and Misty walked along the marketplace area of the ship taking in the sights of it. It was just like in Sepia, but a bit more organized.

"Crimson?" Paintora remarked.

"Paintora? How?" Crimon asked.

"I won a ticket to the St. Anne in a card game and I got lucky enough that they accepted me as a vendor. Now I will travel with the ship and get to sell my wares here in comfort." Paintora explained. "And it's all thanks to you. I took out a huge bet that you'd beat Surge. Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome." Crimson said as Misty was looking through the wares.

"Damn it!" A voice squealed out.

"May?" Crimson thought turning to see a slightly younger May near a carnival game stand.

May was trying to beat a milk bottle game, and Crimson had a feeling it was rigged from the look of the guy running it. Crimson walked up and paid for a chance.

"Oi, I'll play in her stead." Crimson remarked as May looked up at him.

Crimson took a few steps back honing aura into arm causing a light glow on his veins. He took aim and throw it hard enough for leave a dent in the clearly metal milk bottles.

"I'm pretty sure that's metal. I could rat you out, but I think letting me and the lady leave with a prize is pleasing enough, isn't it?" Crimson said glaring at the operator who smartly agreed.

"I want the stuffed Cynaquil doll." May said as the operator handed it over.

"I'll take the stuffed Pikachu doll." Crimson said taking it to put in his bag.

As the two walked away, May asked if he was a trainer.

"Yes, I'm from Pallet Town of Kanto. Name's Crimson Ryūseigan." Crimson said asking for her name in turn.

"May Maple. I'm from Olivine City, Johto." May said walking along with him. "But I may as well call myself form Hoenn if my dad succeeds in getting his dream job in Hoenn."

They chatted a bit.

"So, they're using the cruise as a way to get to Hoenn in style. Well played, Norman. Though I'm pleasantly surprised to sense aura in May." Crimson thought.

"I'm sort of excited that we're moving, but kind of nervous." May admitted.

"Hoenn's mostly sea and sun, so at long as you're good with swimming, you're just fine." Crimson said.

"Well, I'm a Triathlete actually. Biking, swimming, and running all the way." May explained. "Though, I do want to see the world. Guess I'll just be a trainer."

A closer look had Crimson realized she was forming a fit and firm body.

"May, do take being a trainer with a bit more respect. People warred for the right. Plus, your Pokémon will rely on you to take them seriously and raise them right." Crimson said firmly hoping to shoot down that little character flaw of May's early.

"You sound like my brother. Only not as smarmy and smug." May said with understanding. "Though…at least you've got a way of not sounding like an ass about it. Speaking of…you're a Triathlete too?"

May had her eye on him with interest.

"No, I double as many things: a traveling martial artist, swordsman, biker, gang leader, heir, and so on." Crimson remarked. "Hard to believe when I've only started my journey three weeks ago. A lot has happened."

"Martial artist? You the real deal?" May said with a raised eyebrow.

"To prove it, I'd have to do more than just physical feats as martial arts is a mental thing as well with discipline and control." Crimson said as May dryly rolled her eyes still amused.

"Ok, so maybe you're the rea-"

May was cut off by Crimson judo flipping some schlub who decided to try his hand on pickpocketing May. Crimson's foot was on his head and Daimonji at his neck.

"Never mind, you are the real deal." May said as the thief winced.

Security came and promptly dragged the thief away as Crimson sheathed Daimonji.

"May, there you are." Caroline said coming up with her folks. "Thank you, mister, for preventing that pickpocket from robbing her. I'm Caroline and this is Norman and Max."

"Crimson." He said as Norman was looking over.

"Whoa, that was so cool! Can you use really use that sword?" Max said starry eyed.

"Full blown." Crimson said kindly. "Pleasure to meet you all, but I need to catch up with the friend I came with. We'll meet again."

The moment the family turned their heads and back, Crimson was gone.

"Did me just pull a Batman on us?" Max said stunned.

May swooned remarked he really was the real deal and Norman groaned.

Crimson rejoined Misty and did some shopping for clothes from Galar and Alola. Crimson even managed to access the Galar set of TMs. And while he could not get TRs, he drooled at what he did get. The elemental fang and punch moves were going to be a real way to give a nice surprise, Crimson thought.

-o-

(Hours Later)

Dinnertime came and the groups were all eating with the mood rather jovial as Crimson caught up with his old classmate learning what the others were up to. No surprise, that Courtney ended up in the law field. However, he was surprised to hear she was a junior member of the International Police. As for Eva, she was training to be a fighting-type specialist.

"So, Heather? I hear that you're playing backup dancer." Courtney said smugly.

"Piss off." Heather hissed.

The evening entertainment was a magician…who Crimson recognized.

"Melvin. Seriously, this guy!" Crimson thought as Melvin's act stunk.

"Man, this sucks." Thugnificent said annoyed. "Luxury liner, and we get this joke for a performance."

"Wait, Thugificent?" Crimson said looking over.

"Crimson? Shit, small world." Leonard said.

"You friends with the Lethal Injection crew?" LaShawna said ecstatic. "I'm a huge fan!"

Before could speak, Gilbert shout out, "Do us all the greatest act and disappear!"

That could him a few laughs as Melvin looked like he wanted to break down. Crimson groaned. And then Melvin called him up to the stage as a volunteer for Hypnosis after Melvin failed to hypnotize Gilbert. Crimson came up.

"Look Melvin, it's not going to work. I'm well experienced with it thanks to my parents. At this point, you'd think a power psychic to get into my head. Besides, your technique is all sloppy." Crimson explained. "But I can help you and your Exeggutor!"

"Really?!" Melvin said excitedly.

"Sure, anything to save this trainwreck! Morticia, lady of the night, will assist." Crimson said producing her ball as it opened seeping out a blast mass to the ground before the Gengar rose in all her glory.

The entrance got a few claps as Crimson donned a spare magician's overcoat.

"The key to hypnosis is a matter of willpower. When a Pokémon or a person tries to use it, you're a lulling a suggestion that overrides what they normally should do. If you got no confidence, it's barely going to work. Allow me to show you two." Crimson said before addressing the crowd. "Let's get Gilbert to come back on the stage, unless he's too insecure about it. Heaven forbid, he acts like a little twat after we battled the last time!"

"Fuck off!" Gilbert said downing a glass a wine before storming up there. "I doubt you could do better than tubby over there."

Morticia wasted no time catching him with her gaze as she triggered Hypnosis as Crimson swung the pendulum.

"You have stepped into my space, and you are under my employ." Crimson said cryptically.

"I…I am under your employ." Gilbert said as his eye had a hazy look to them.

"Now, let's test it. Do your best impression of a Magikarp." Crimson said before snapping his fingers.

Gilbert was on the ground flopping pitifully as the crowd started to laugh at the sight.

"You make it look so easy." Melvin said as Crimson put a hand on his shoulder.

"It wasn't all that easy. Just good sync with your Pokémon…and a bit of mental honing. Of course, maybe Hypnosis isn't your thing." Crimson said turning. "Now Gilbert, you'll wake up with no memory of being hypnotized and the urge to tap dance out of the room."

SNAP! Gilbert's eyes returned to normal as he rolled his eyes at Crimson saying that he could not be hypnotized. Then, Gilbert tap danced right out of the room like it was normal. Crimson bowed and departed as the crowd cheered.

* * *

(A/N: No team updates this time. Not for this arc, because it's best to keep you all in the dark. Now, the St. Anne is on the sea, and there are plenty of characters and cameos to make. How many chapters will this arc be? Well, possibly 4-5 chapters. The plan for the ship to make stops at Two, Four, Five, Six, and Seven Island before Hina Island. There's potential for cameos, fun, lemons, and love on this ship! So, let's sail!)


	46. Adventures Aboard the St Anne (Part 2)

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 46: Adventures Aboard the St. Anne (Part 2)_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(St. Anne, Kanto Sea | April 25th | 8:00a.m.)

Day 2 of the Vacation was here, and Crimson woke up in his new room. The captain of the ship had given him the upgrade to the VIP suites. Apparently, Melvin was his nephew. He had thanked Crimson for giving him confidence and drive. As thanks, he got a room upgrade and the HM for Cut. Ironically, it was the only one that hasn't become an TM later done the line much to Crimson's amusement. Crimson woke up taking in his new more luxurious room. His Pokémon were all slowly waking up. Tank bellowed for food and Crimson had the same idea. A quick shower later, Taeko donned what he was going to wear for the day.

"Hm, opened shirt while shirtless or having a shirt under it?" Crimson asked himself. "Hey, Morticia? Am I going to look like a bigger bigshot with or without the shirt?"

"Are you trying to look like one?" Morticia asked in confusion.

"No, he just wants to continue to piss on that bitch, Gilbert." Rhint said catching the tone. "If that's the case, go bold. Let that bastard drink it how much of a chump he is compared to you."

"Thanks, Rhint." Crimson said going through his clothes. "And I'm glad I brought those clothes from Galar and Alola."

"Shouldn't you not care what he thinks?" Morticia said sagely.

"True, but he's an asshole. So's his starter, what a little shit." Kimiko said being surprisingly crass. "What? Even before our trainers, he was an ass. Besides, I can take a bit of pleasure that Gilbert's being put down."

Crimson decided to go with a black **Pinstripe Collar Shirt** opened to show a red **Casual Striped Tee **underneath, a pair of red cargo shorts, a pair of sandals, grey **Aviator Shades**, a red **Logo Cap**, and his studded wristbands to hide the weighted bands on his wrists.

"I wanted to wear the fedora, but I was aware of looking like a douche." Crimson thought before returning his Pokémon. "I may as well use the trip to swap around and train up my whole team."

He did not even get out the door before bumping into someone.

"Professor Oak?! You're here!" Crimson said jolted.

"Why yes! Most of Pallet's here for the trip to Hina Island as a part of the Pallet Cultural Club." Oak said as Crimson sighed. "Please join us for breakfast."

Crimson went down to one of the dining areas to see a table with several Pallet Residents. Heather's parents, Lindsay's parents, Ella's mom, and Gilbert's parents were there.

"Crimson?"

Crimson turned to see a blue haired woman who looked like Yui Ikari had a fusion dance with Rei from that doujin when she was 28. His memory kicked in, this was Kyoko, Gilbert's mother. Memory came in to remind him of the people in town and he realized he was pretty much ignored when his folks vanished.

"So, Heather and Lindsay, both got siblings that's down river in Kassai." Crimson thought.

Not given the Naruto treatment, but more most of them kept distance…except for Lindsay's dad. Crimson noticed the wineglass and frowned.

"Kyoko…hello, isn't it a bit early to start drinking?" Crimson said a tiny bit concerned.

"I need 'em. Six of these, and I'll be peachy keen to deal with Mr. Mayor over here." Kyoko said as Crimson glanced over at Gilbert's father, Woodrow Oak.

He cringed as he saw a douchebag. A special kind of douchebag that could be cultivated over years of narcissism. It was no wonder Kyoko was a drinker and Rei was an acting stoic. And from the memories, it seemed he was envious of his father mostly because of Crimson.

"Crimson!" Woodrow said excitedly. "How's the golden boy of Pallet doing?"

"Rather pleased to be on a cruise on break from my journey. Halfway through getting the main eight." Crimson said awkwardly.

"You're just like your old man and me, a go-getter. You and Rei got spunk, not unlike my son." Woodrow said as Gilbert was glaring daggers at Crimson. "Speaking of which, Rei, come over here to say hello to Crimson. She's been in Johto aiming to do the League there…she's halfway through hers like you."

Crimson would have felt sorry, but he really did not feel for Gilbert. As for Rei, he saw her come up appearing with a new look. Her hair had grown out from under an aqua swimming cap with a black net style on her head, a blue jacket with three yellow stripes on the cuffs over a shiny blue sleeveless one-piece wetsuit with white accenting and three yellow lines in the center, blue and black bike Lycra skinny fit shorts, blue and teal water shoes, a backpack, a belt with her Poké Balls on them, and a pair of **Go-Goggles **around her neck. Much to Crimson's surprise, she got a few piercings on her right ear.

"Crimson, you look well." Rei said showing a bit more emotion. "How've you been?"

"Ok, Rei being the "Kris" of this world makes a bit of sense, I guess. But damn, her time in Johto did her well. She looks a bit happier. Probably because she got away from her parents." Crimson thought before greeting her.

"Oh great, you're here too." Gilbert said with a snarl. "Come to make me look bad in front of jisan."

"Personally, I don't really care for that. Father just happen to like me more than you for some reason." Rei said retaking her stoic tone with him.

"I'm just going to get some breakfast." Crimson said walking off.

He spotted Joe and Rusty eating with Aya, Turbine, and Misty on a table a good distance away. He was going to walk towards them, but he was stopped by Lindsay's dad. Now unlike Garth, Leone was actually a guy Crimson could respect. He was a successful and was basically the Uncle Pennybags for everyone. Interestingly, he's the reason Heather has a Lapras, and even took in the Clones when their parents croaked.

"Mr. Mills…I mean Uncle Leone, it's really good to see you." Crimson said as Leone ruffled his hair.

"Same here, heard you're making a mark in the world of trainers. I always knew you had it in you." Leone said kindly. "I really wish Lindsay were traveling with you instead of lugging around with the others and Gary. Really feel she's hampering herself."

"Don't think so. She and I have one thing in common, thriving when we're underestimated." Crimson said. "Now excuse me, I need to grab a plate and join my cohorts."

Crimson finally got to the table and joined his friends while sending out his Pokémon to get some breakfast as well.

"I saw what happened. Yeesh." Joe said sympathetically. "Sucks to be the orphan kid."

An eye roll later, Crimson was in the midst of eating as the televisions all played the news before the programmed shifted to something Crimson knew.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – American Money]**

Apparently, someone saw Cowboy Bebop, and loved it enough to make an actual Big Shots with a "Punch" and "Judy" that damn well looked close to the ones from the anime. This show's Punch was a bit younger, but not too young for it to be distracting.

"Oh cool, my sister's Paula is on!" Lindsay said excitedly.

"_Howdy amigos, all you piles of trainers out across the regions!" _Punch said excitedly arriving on camera riding a Tauros. _"How y'all doing?"_

"_And welcome to Big Shots for Pokémon Trainers, we're back on the prowl to show you all the trainers who are hottest and worthy of a bounty!" _Judy said excitedly. "_So, what's on today's menu?"_

_"Well, Judy, it's rather unusual. But apparently, we're slapping a bounty on a few rising stars from the Kanto region who hasn't even gotten to our six-badge minimum."_ Punch said surprising Judy.

"_Really? But that's rarely happened."_ Judy said with actual evident shock.

"_Well, one of them certainly fits the bill as he's the son of two bounty heads on this show!"_ Punch said uncovering the sheet over two images. "_Brandon and Kaida!"_

"_Wait, they had a kid?!"_ Judy said horrified. "_I feel so sorry for those poor Kanto trainers."_

"Fuck you, he's not a….." Gilbert snarled only for Lindsay to slam a fork down on his hand. "Gahhh!"

_"Yes, they both have a combined bounty of 120 million Pokédollars! And we welcome their son, Crimson, to be worthy of a bounty._" Judy said before asking Punch what the bounty was.

A Noctowl flew in giving a paper to Punch to which he opened it and paled.

"_He can't be serious, he's…well it seems our boss is not taking him lightly, Crimson's bounty has been set to start at 150…" _Punch said before taking a breath. "_Thousand._"

"_WHAT?! But most trainers start at a standard of 50k, why triple it for him?_" Judy asked. "_Why start him at the amount Cynthia had?"_

"_Apparently, it's because of his consistent winning streak at least according to his record. Now let's get to the rules. Remember, our bounties are only temporary lasting about 24 hours, meaning if you want that cash, you got to defeat Crimson in battle between those hours."_ Punch said rubbing his Tauros' head affectionately.

"_You're only limited to a three Pokémon fight or less. Either in single format, doubles, or triples. You also can't take prize money from the bounty if they are defeated, you have to call in to report the defeat. And the most important rule is you only get one chance at the bounty. Most importantly, if you lose against a bounty, you can't try again until the bounty is reactivated. You only got one shot!"_ Judy said with a wink. "_Now, about the other two?"_

_"Of course, let's introduce Joe Rogers and Rusty Beige to wall of bounties who have given 100k bounties trailing right behind."_ Punch said as both were unveiled on the wall.

"Damn straight. Black Dragons proving their worth!" Joe whooped.

"_Of course, if they all manage to not get defeated, their bounties are increased with added bonus of the number of trainers beaten and frozen for the next time it's activated. Let see who can enter these Black Dragons! Your bounties begin now!"_ Punch said as the program came to a close.

**[Music Ends]**

Everyone looked at Crimson who gulped as some of them saw him as a golden goose, an easy mark, and a payday to be had. Joe and Rusty were getting similar looks.

"Well fuck." Joe said before getting up and getting on the table. "All right, I know you all want to fight me, but can it wait until after breakfast! Come on!"

There were murmurs of agreement, but there was a protest from Cardin.

"No, I'm going to kick your ass right now!" Cardin said walking up only for Gary to get in the way. "Get out of my way."

"No." Gary said as Kamex backed Gary up. "At least wait until after they eat to get your sorry ass handed to you."

Before a fight could start, Crimson cleared his throat having eaten his breakfast.

"I'll take some opponents, but...only in battle style of my choosing." Crimson said getting up to get the staff collect the plates. "Guys, we're readying for a fight. Because Cardin's going to be first in line. Unless, he's scared."

"Yes, fighting!" Tessa said as her body sparked excitedly.

"Scared? You! Hah, bring it. If you're hanging with those two losers, you can't be that tough." Cardin said cracking his knuckles.

"Wait, didn't you lose to him?" Lindsay said pointing out the obvious.

"I was disqualified before the match was called." Cardin said trying to point out the difference.

"Disqualified for cheating, I may point out." Gary said as Cardin had a few glares aimed at him.

"Let's just do this." Crimson said leaving with his Pokémon for the arena.

It would be about a half hour later that it was all set up for the fight to begin using one of the arenas for battling on the ship, specifically one of the outdoor ones. With Allison referring, the battle was on.

"Fearow, Machamp, stand by!" Cardin said sending out his intimidating beasts of choice.

"Tank, Tessa, get in there." Crimson said as Tank and Tessa stomped into the arena.

"Pah, he sends a Normal-type to fight a Fighting-type." Sazandora snickered.

"Stupid bitch doesn't realize that Crimson could easily have a varied moveset for Snorlax. Lazy they are, but they have deep move pools." Allison thought as Crimson check the Dex. "Add the fact, he has a Dex to properly help cultivate his skills and determine the rank of others."

"Ok, a few levels ahead. But not enough to be a threat, all right…let's begin." Crimson said to himself to before saying, "Tessa, use Swift!"

Cardin had called for his Fearow to use Aerial Ace, but the Quick Claw Crimson gave Tessa triggered letting her pop her off blast of yellow stars first from her eyes pelting both Machamp and Fearow.

"Tank, I need to sit and look like you're not taking them seriously." Crimson said as Tank took out of an apple to eat. "And you'll use your head when it's time."

"Oh, you bastard! Machamp, teach that Snorlax the business with Dynamic Punch!" Cardin said as Machamp came running with a glowing red fist.

"Oh, you want to attack. Whatever…I'll just use my head." Tank said as he glowed blue freezing Machamp in his tracks.

"What the hell?!" Cardin said as Fearow gulped, "Psychic!"

"Cardin, you could just surrender before I humiliate you even worse than last time. Everyone already knows you suck." Crimson said slyly.

"Fearow, help Machamp and use Aerial Ace!" Cardin said as Fearow came charging at him with a fierce.

"Exactly as planned." Crimson thought as he looked at Tank giving the nod before saying, "Tank, use Machamp as a shield and use Mega Punch!"

This surprised the crowd as Tank used his telekinetic hold on Machamp to whirl him in the way causing Fearow to hit him with Aerial Ace. Adding to the damage, Tank smashed his fist into Machamp's back getting him to spit up before hitting the ground.

"Tessa, finish it up with Thunderbolt!" Crimson said as Tessa zapped both Fearow and Machamp before a small explosion occurred.

Both Pokémon groaned in pain before passing out leaving the victory in Crimson's hands.

"Well, clearly you really need some Vigara because if you're going to blow your load so early, you'll never get a girl to come for Round 2." Crimson taunted as some in the glad took to laughing as Cardin's face went red. "Now I'll take two more people before I break to let Rusty take some."

Cardin returned his Pokémon and stormed off. Before Rei could speak up, Sazandora took to the arena wanting to take Crimson sending out a shiny Charizard saying it was only going to need this to win. Allison inwardly cringed as she knew that Charizard was the result of Sazandora's ill-attempt at breeding by having the students do the work. Aside from the shiniess, it's stats were not exactly really stellar. Being that Sazandora was not the type to buy vitamins or really put effort than the bare minimum, Allison knew this was not going to end well. Crimson took a look at level realizing it recently evolved.

"This one is bred from a long line of powerful dragons." Sazandora said as the Charizard.

Crimson sent out Rhint and the Charizard bragged it could beat a water-type with ease.

"Especially ones slow like you!" Charizard said as Sazandora give the order for Solar Beam. "Now fall under my feet!"

Crimson lazily activated his Mega Band and told Rhint to use Water Pulse. With Water Pulse doubled by Mega Launcer, enhanced by Mega Evolution, and STAB, even if Charizard had fired the Solar Beam, it would not have overtaken it. Charizard was taken out before even before he could launch the Solar Beam leaving Sazandora gaping like a fish.

"Now that you're done with them, I want to fight." Rei said as Rhint returned to normal. "A Triple Battle."

Rei shoved Sazandora off the arena as Crimson got his prize money of her and Cardin.

"Rei, now I'm excited." Crimson said with a determined look on his face. "I've tired of pushing your brother around. Now I get a real fight."

"Of course, you wanted a trainer, not a little bitch." Rei said as Gilbert was fuming. "Now, let's begin."

**[Cues: Pokémon Heartgold/Soulsilver OST – Rival Battle]**

"Pompeo, Pandora, and King Khan, standby for battle!" Rei said sending out her Pokémon of choice.

Her Pokémon of choice? A Typloshion, Weaville, and a Slowking. He immediately turned his hat and cracked his knuckles. The crowd could feel it. Crimson was no longer joking around as he got to his Dex.

"We're near even in strength. Ok, she's just good coverage. I need to even the score!" Crimson thought before forming a plan.

In response, he had Rhint, Kimiko, and Morticia battle in response. The air was tense as Crimson and Rei stared each other daring the other to move first. However, Crimson decided to go for it first.

"Kimiko, into the air and use Heat Wave!" Crimson said as Kimiko soared into the air. "Morticia, try out your Phantom Force."

Her wings glowed as they combusted into flames as she flapped them producing a searing heat from them. Morticia's eyes glowed as a portal tore open as she leapt into it. Rei had Weaville use Protect to shield herself, had King Khan counter Kimiko with Scald, and had Pompeo rush to hit Rhint with Thunder Punch. Thankfully, Kimiko's Heat Wave kept Scald from getting too close to hit. Pompeo may not have taken a lot of damage, but Heat Wave left him hurt.

"Rhint, hit back with Mega Punch!" Crimson said as Rhint's fist glowed hot white.

Rhint used his shell to endure Pompeo's Thunder Punch while ensuring that the Volcano Pokémon was going to have a sore hand while having a sore jaw after he decked him with Mega Punch sending Pompeo tumbling into the ground.

"I'm going to hate that I have to hamper you Pompeo, but I need to deal with Crimson. Bear with me." Rei thought before giving the order for Slowking to use Rain Dance.

At the last second right as the rain begun, Morticia made her grand return attack with full Phantom Force.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection - Raid!]**

"Pandora, aim your Dark Pulse at Morticia. Pompeo, Brick Break! King Khan, Thunder on Rhint!" Rei said as Crimson snarled.

Crimson was now having to scramble to play defense for Rhint as the Turtle Pokémon had to use Protect to block attacks from both Pompeo and King Khan. Morticia was dodging as her life depended on it.

"Kimiko, air support! Dragon Pulse!" Crimson said as Kimiko breathed out her attack managing to get Pompeo off his back.

"Tell me something, Crimson. You may be able to protect your Blastoise, but your Charizard's probably not so lucky." Rei said before having King Khan turn his attention to Kimiko. "Now, it's time we zap a fly out of these skies."

"Damn it! I got to help…WAHHH!" Morticia said as she got hit with Dark Pulse twice into the ground.

Thunder was rumbling and Crimson was getting more and more unsure of himself.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Crimson thought as Dex Bulma said, "_Crimson, you're in it tight, but I think it's time you show your skills in speed. Here's a song to help remind you of what you came to do!"_

When Dex Bulma hijacked the speaker to play that song, it was like a fire was lit.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime Sound Collection - Johto Victory Battle Theme]**

Crimson's nerves steeled, he regained his posture, and he now had a biggest smirk as he fixed his hat.

"I'm sorry I let my nerves fray. Not anymore!" Crimson said having Kimiko Mega Evolve. "Kimiko, use Hurricane to swirl around and tank that Thunder!"

Kimiko's whole body had a white glow as she swirled around in a circle creating a vicious storm of wind around the arena. Thanks to her Dragon-type, it spared her from super-effective damage. The force of the wind was sucking things in, and Rhint used this chance to use Mega Punch from behind to send Slowking into the vortex leaving four left on the field.

"Pandora, finish off Morticia with Shadow Claw. Pompeo, Rock Slide!" Rei offered seeing he had gone on further on the offensive.

Pandora lunged only for Crimson to have Morticia slap her Black Sludge on Pandora's face getting Pandora to squeal in pain before having Morticia use Drain Punch. Her fist became surrounded in a white orb of energy before squarely punching her in the stomach sapping back HP. Kimiko was told use Steel Wing to slice through the falling rocks and use Heat Wave to send them down as makeshift meteors.

"Ugh, my hea…" King Khan said only to get crushed by one of the rocks. "Ow…."

Pandora coughed before falling over as Morticia reclaimed her Black Sludge before turning to Pompeo who realized it was now three against one. Rei scanned her odds with her Pokédex, a Johto Dex that looked like a hybrid of the Gen II and IV versions, but suddenly closed.

"Damn, if I hadn't made it rain, I'd say I have a chance. But you bested me, I humbly fold." Rei said right as the song ended.

**[Music Ended]**

Crimson took a breath as his Pokémon all looked relived as Pompeo sighed in defeat.

"If only I knew Eruption, I'd flatten you three." Pompeo groaned.

"Even if you had combined, our three strongest attacks along with the rain, and you'd be hard pressed." Morticia said astutely. "Still, you gave us a good run. Thank you for that."

Pompeo nodded as he got his cohorts up feeling for King Khan who now had a splitting headache thanks to the rocks. Kimiko's wings were a bit sore and Rhint had the shakes from the Thunder Punch.

"Well, a perfect way to end the first few matches." Crimson said returning his team. "All of you did exceptional."

Crimson had walked off with Rei to get their Pokémon healed saying to Rusty that he could take over for now.

"Almost thought, she had him." Heather said.

"I believe all of you making bets against Crimson can pay me now." Lindsay said as people begrudgingly paid up.

"That's my girl." Leone said proudly as Lindsay's mother, Anne, rolled her eyes in jest.

"Rei is certainly showing a lot of promise. First time I ever saw Crimson get nervous." Oak remarked as Gary wondered why that was the case. "Still, that was fantastic."

As Rusty took on opponents, Crimson and Rei were getting their Pokémon healed at the ship's built-in center.

"You almost had me." Crimson admitted. "If I wasn't on the bounty, I would not be fretting so much."

"It's the same feeling. I'm rather you gave me the run for my money. Made this trip worth it so far…even if I had to see my family again." Rei remarked.

"Must be really hard to deal with Gilbert." Crimson said as Rei sigh.

"Gilbert? He's the least of my problems. He's just a dumbass mini version of my father. My father is narcissistic social climber who thinks the world is his because he's that one Trainer from Pallet who even made it into the Top 1000 years ago. That fucker gets worshipped and made mayor despite the fact that Professor Oak was a damn champion ranking higher than him. I wished he wasn't so humble, and he'd kick my father's ass because all my dad cares about is having the best. That's why he envies your dad. To him, your father had everything my father thinks he deserves. If your father wasn't so focused on you, he'd easily steal the election. All it led to…was an unpleasant childhood."

"You never mentioned your mother." Crimson remarked as Rei rolled her eyes.

"My mother and Lindsay's mother are both spoiled, but my mother only really married my father for financial reasons. I mean Lindsay's mother did with Leone too, but they got a healthy relationship later down the line apparently. My mother drinks, there's mutual cheating, arguments, her spending his money without a care, clashing egos, and mixed signals. My mother only really taught me to look pretty to find a nice wealthy man to care for my needs. Considering my looks…that's not going to be easy." Rei admitted.

"Rei, the only issue you have is you don't smile enough. Other than that, you are gorgeous." Crimson said as Rei blushed a bit. "I didn't think it was that bad."

"The racism had to be come from somewhere and to let you know, it's from dad. Though I think it's less out of racial hatred and more out of envy because of your dad. Didn't help that my mother had a crush on your dad." Rei said, "But I had no intent of going back home. So long as that asshole is mayor, I'll stay far away from Kanto."

Crimson hugged Rei wanting to at least give the girl some comfort to which Rei returned.

"Take my advice, don't ever lose to that scrub." Rei said as a Nurse Joy returned with their Pokémon. "And if my dad asks you for a favor, don't do it."

"Thanks, Rei." Crimson said before raising an eyebrow. "But you didn't anything about your mom again."

"What about her? She'll probably try to sleep with most people on the ship. I won't judge if take up her offer…I mean she's attractive and all. And before I forget, here…" Rei said handing over prize money along with a slip of paper. "Your cash and my room number, pay me a visit for a drink or two."

Rei left Crimson with his thought, and he wanted to reach out to her. However, he knew she's happier away from Kanto and her family. Elsewhere, Rusty effortlessly steamrolled through four opponents with Nox alone, helping that most of his opponents who thought of Rusty of an easy mark with the last one being the reason Nox learned Crunch. Leanne wanted to fight him and his Beedrill wanting a rematch for a past battle.

"If you insist. Tashigi, switch out Yanlin for Midori please." Rusty said taking up Yanlin's ball.

"_As you wish._" Dex Tashigi said as Yanlin's ball vanished with Midori's in its place. "_Swap complete._"

Rusty sent her out who turned to her trainer.

"I know you've held up because I got a story for you." Rusty remarked.

"I'm aware somewhat. When you returned to Kanto, we were transferred to Tree's…and we saw Big Shots." Midori said raising her stingers. "Who we fighting?"

"I have fury!"

"Rusty, we're fighting Leanne and her Raticate, are we?" Midori said as Rusty nodded. "This fuckin' bitch just won't leave us alone. Her Raticate is the reason I borderline hate the species."

"Ok racist." Raticate said with a hiss.

"Raticate, show them your Crunch attack!" Leanne said as Raticate.

"Iron Defense." Rusty said as Raticate hit down on Midori's stinger which was rather hard considering the steel plating.

"Ah Arecus, my teeth!" Raticate wailed as Leanne called Rusty out on that. "You stupid bitch, you're supposed to be in pain! Not me!"

"Oh, I'm supposed to bend over for to you to win. I thought you were supposed to be the Elites of our dear school. Never ever losing." Rusty vented. "Midori, Electroweb."

The rat found himself trapped thanks to the attack. Leanne suggested trying to use Ice Fang to tear though it only for Rusty to point out that's a bad idea.

"Oh, shove it, retard. Unlike you I know what I am do…" Leanne said before only for an explosion to occur.

As Rusty thought, using your mouth which had saliva to open through a net made of electricity made it was not going end well for the Pokémon. Maybe if it was Thunder or Fire Fang, there would have been a chance. Now there lay a smoldering Raticate.

"Son of a Bisharp." Rusty muttered coming up to the Raticiate looking rather sick. "Burn damage, paralysis…definitely needs a medic now. Probably some surgery."

Rusty went into his bag to get a Full Restore only to get slapped by Leanne who ranted about how dare he show pity on her. She scooped up Raticate and showed up much to Rusty's protest that he needs medication. Leanne stormed off leaving Rusty flustered. If that Full Restore wasn't so expensive, he'd hurl it off the ship. But instead, he got out a berry and hauled it off the ship in frustration.

"Little bitch didn't even pay the prize money." Joe thought.

Rusty sighed and took his break switching Midiori back out for Yanlin. Joe took over for battles, and the day went out. Misty had found Crimson at another deck looking out of the sea.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" Crimson asked.

"It really is." Misty said. "By the way, thanks for the bikini you bought. Top makes a decent halter."

He spied Misty wearing a bikini top and short shorts much to his inward glee. She was even wearing her gym badges as earrings which was cute to him.

"You're a hard man to find, Mr. Crimson." Boris said coming up to them. "The Capitan wishes to have words."

"Boris? Your…she's here. Oh…anyone else from Seacrest is here?" Crimson asked. "I already know Thugnificent is here with his crew."

"Well, only us, the Wunclers, and Luna. There's also that annoyance, Ruckus." Boris said as Crimson groaned.

"Who's Ruckus?" Misty asked.

"An insult to blackness and humanity in general. A stain on the world humanity that if not for the Wunclers, I'd kill him." Crimson said bluntly. "Plus, he's ugly inside and out. Either way, I think to go with him to see the associate of mine. Black Dragon business."

"You're forgetting I'm a proud member of that group too. Besides, you need backup." Misty said defiant.

"Fine, but a fair warning, you're going to need to have steel nerves when we met her." Crimson said as they followed Boris.

Back up to the VIP suites, Boris took to the one, a grand one set up with an office and bedroom in mind. There in the large comfort sat Balalaika out of her usual suit and in a wine red **Alolan shirt**, cargo pants, and sandals. Misty could help but recoil at the scars. However, what had Crimson's attention right now a sheepish looking Revy and Rock sitting on chairs next to her.

"This is Balalaika, head of Hotel Moscow, a Mafiya Pr…No Que…Empress. Yes, a Mafiya Empress. Former Soviet solider, total badass, and an associate of mine. She's also technically my neighbor." Crimson explained. "And, Sofiya, this is Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym Leader, one of my closest friends. A fellow Black Dragon."

"Getting the authority on your side? You sure you're not a mob boss and not a biker gang leader?" Balalaika teased while rubbing her Persian's head affectionately.

"You got a Persian? How'd that happen?" Crimson asked.

"Well, this one had the nerve to swoop into my kitchen and steal food of mine. Slashed one of my boys in the face to try to escape. I was going to throw something at it, wound up being an Ultra Ball. And now…Sasha has been a pleasant companion to have." Balalaika said as Sasha mewled. "And while I want to ask for you expertise in moves. I need you for these two."

"Wait, this is the guy you're talking about it. I expected some expert, not some brat." Revy snarked.

"You'd be wise to show some respect. He is a capable prodigy and, in this society,, he's got plenty over you." Balalaika said as Revy grumbled.

"I'm sorry, Revy's…" Rock said only for Crimson cut in, "It's ok, she's just not fully aware to the society we're a part of."

"And exactly how these animals help us blend in and gain power? That cat doesn't look so tough." Revy spouted as Crimson had an idea.

"Then allow to show you." Crimson said getting out a Thunderbolt TM. "Besides Pokémon aren't just paltry. They're arguably mythical creatures of badassery rightfully feared, respected, and/or cherished. Now Sasha, be a dear, and make this plebian understand."

Sasha's whiskers viciously sparked before unleashing a Thunderbolt on Revy who was now on the floor twitching.

"Tough enough for ya?" Sasha asked as Revy stumbled to her feet.

"Ok, so I was wrong. Where can I get one?" Revy said changing tune.

"That's why you're here. I heard of Roanapour's falling and I'm rather glad I "retired" as I did. I knew I had to collect your group. You two, I'm dealing with by getting him involved." Balalaika said gesturing to Crimson. "I can't have you going around the regions with guns, Revy."

"Why the fuck not?" Revy asked.

"Because you need a license. And I'm going to really honest with you. Gun licenses are really expensive and have much red tape to get one. It took a lot of finding officials to bend some rules for us, and had I know that getting Pokémon licenses was so much easier earlier, I'd cut back on the guns. Now I'm stuck owing those loathesome Wunclers for their help. So, if you want to openly use your guns, you need to cough 50k and being a resident for a year or two." Balalaika said annoyed.

"Wait, so guns are near impossible to get, but creatures can shoot lightning are easy to get. This place is fucked up." Revy said as Crimson rolled her eyes.

"And being that we need you for jobs, our Captain has requested the help of Crimson to be you and Rock's tutor to trainerhood." Boris explained.

"That won't be too bad. I can breeze them through the easy stuff and I'll pile them with a book or two for the rest." Crimson mused.

"You did get them licenses for that, right?" Misty chimed.

"Thanks to Professor Tree, he was generous enough to help you two out with a small donation." Balalaika said as Crimson asked if she paid him in pot. "….I cannot say I did pay him in pot."

"As long as that pot wasn't laced with coke, it's fine." Crimson muttered.

Balalaika produced two licenses to give to Revy and Rock explaining that Crimson will have help them get a starter because of how they had to pay for those licenses.

"I suppose I can work with that. Considering the markets sell freshly bred Pokémon like drugs, it'll be easy, but I want to be repaid for any cash I'll need to spend on these two." Crimson said. "I'll deal with your Persian for free though."

Running through getting what moves for Persian was easy, educating an idiot was a bit more of a challenge.

"Let me get this straight, in this region, once your trainer, you're seen an adult. With that ID, you can smoke, drink, and/or fuck as you please. And our taxes are taken automatically…" Revy said after the first explanation. "Anyway, I can get out of taxes."

"Unless you want to deal with Pokémon League Internal Revenue Service, and they will hire trainers to hunt you down, break your kneecaps, and get their taxes. At least, that was my father says." Crimson says as Rock looked horrified.

"Sadly true." One of Balalaika's men said awkwardly admitting. "I botched up on a form and an agent at my door. Nearly broke my kneecaps. At least, they let me explain to fix the issues."

"Ok, so I'll pay my taxes like a good citizen." Revy said with a sheepish grin.

Running through the basics was not too hard now that Revy was willing to listen, and as least some were writing notes. As for the head empress, she had borrowed Crimson's Pokédex cycling through several of the species Crimson caught.

"I could use a Luxray. A Pokémon to see in the dark and easily charge my phone would be useful." Balalaika thought.

"And there's the minimum so you don't end up making an idiot out of yourselves. Now, there's the matter of getting you the needed tools, the clothes, and some Pokémon. Luckily, I got a man for the first two." Crimson said getting his phone out making a call. "Yeah, Shady? I need something. Two backpacks filled with a starter pack, one guy, one girl. I got two new fish to Pokémon. Yeah, all right. I'll have Dex Bulma transfer the funds to pay for it. Just ready the transfer. On my way."

He got up and took Dex Bulma back.

"We're headed down to the trade machines." Crimson said getting his bag. "We're getting a package coming in."

Crimson, Misty, Balalalika (who at least which out with her military coat), Boris, Revy, and Rock went to the trading machine. As for the few of her men that were on the trip, they were off to train. Swapping out Tank for Marqueesha, he sent her out to let her what's going down.

"Ok, so you're sending me over to Shady's to pick up a package." Marqueesha said with a nod. "Well, let's get it done."

"He's got a translator had translates Pokémon speech. No, you can't buy one." Misty said getting eyes as he returned Marqueesha.

"It's so pink. You'd think a little girl would have it." Revy snickered. "Is it going to sing me to death?"

"Would you like a demonstration of it attacking you?" Crimson threatened as Revy shut up. "I thought so."

Crimson put her ball sending it before getting back a ball in return. He sent it out to get Shady's Tangrowth.

"Hello friend. Shady has got a package for you, all for what you asked. Here's the one for the lady, you'll get the other one when I'm traded back." Tangrowth said presenting a black handbag adorned with red studs and an ammo belt for a shoulder strap.

Revy did not care that it was a purse, because it looked so cool to her. She never knew a woman's accessory could be so beautiful.

"Inside, should be a few super potions, a berry pouch with a few berries, Super Repels, a few waters, Full Heals, a cell phone, and several balls. Great Balls and Ultra Balls mostly." Crimson said before thanking Tangrowth. "

"Thank you." Revy said earnestly. "Because where has these babies been all my life?"

With Tangrowth, he sent her back to reclaim Marqueesha who was sent out to reveal a black messenger bag with blue decals on it.

"Thanks, Mar." Crimson said returning her before sending her back into storage to return Tank to the active team. "Now, inside that bag should have the same stuff. In total, both bags and all those items, about 35,000. Heck, 600 alone for the phones. It would be higher, but my guy got the boss's discount because he works for me." Crimson said as Rock took his bag. "Now, we go to the fun part. Clothes shopping."

Crimson returned that a trainer has to look the part while putting on his shade. Balalaika could only chuckle at the charm Crimson gave off.

"Oh god, why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Revy said as Rock chuckled himself. "What's so funny, jackass?"

"Well, considering what you wear everyday, I figured you wouldn't complain." Rock snarked.

Clothes shopping went rather eventful with Rock enjoying Revy's squirming. And then came the outfit Crimson stuck her in. A red and white baseball cap with a Poké ball logo on it, a black and white t-shirt, blue-green shorts with a red waistband and bow, and black punk styled OTK socks. She kept her gloves and boots. Revy's eye twitched as she looked herself in mirror. Rock was torn because finding her adorable and laughing at her. Balalaika and Boris shamelessly laughed at her.

"Rock, it's your turn. I hope you like matching." Crimson said with near devious grin.

"Oh, Crimson, you're cold." Misty said shaking her head.

Rock found himself in a red and white baseball cap with a red Poké Ball logo on it, a red and white jacket with a black undershirt, blue pants, and black and yellow sneakers with blue shoelaces. He kept his tie out of habit. Rock and Revy realized they were matching which Crimson teased it was a thing for young couples to match up.

Crimson snapped a photo saying it was for the memories as Rock could only sheepishly blush. For Revy, it was an angry blush.

"Just get us to the fucking Pokémon, you little shit." Revy said as Crimson lead the way.

"Here we got breeders selling off their crops." Crimson said as breeders were selling off Pokémon. "Let's see…Hm?"

A rather shifty-eyed breeder was sitting in a lawn chair on top of his van. Nearby, there was a play pen full of Eeeve and Pikachu.

"What's with the little foxes?" Rock asked.

"Those are Eevee. Rather rare bugger. It's can evolve to a multitude of different depending on exposure to stones, bonding with it, or having a Fairy-type move on it." Crimson remarked. "Why?"

Balalaika was already over there wanting to buy one getting an eye roll from Revy. CRUNCH! There was a scream and they turned to see a woman screaming to get a Pokémon off of her. The Pokémon in question was a short, bipedal Pokémon with a pale-yellow body and black arms and feet. Its legs have a thick, fur-like covering resembling hakama or a skirt. Its most notable feature is a pair of large black jaws emerging from the back of its head. These jaws have an oval yellow spot on their top surface and contain ten pointed teeth - six on the top row and four on the bottom. It has red eyes and two black ear-like extensions on either side of its head. The woman in question was off the Lady trainer class.

"You asshole! You said she was gentle." The lady screamed at the breeder. "I want my money back…"

"This fucking bitch thinks I want to play dress up! I want to fucking fight!"

Crimson got his Dex.

"_Mawile, Deceiver Pokémon, a cunning and terrifying Pokémon, its cuteness makes opponents let down their guard—and then it swallows them whole with its huge jaws. The huge jaws are actually steel horns that have been transformed due to a mutation in their species. Those jaws are strong enough to chew through steel beams. This Pokémon is a Steel and Fairy capable of Mega Evolution._" Dex Bulma as Revy saw a kindred spirit.

Revy came up to the woman asking if she could have it. The lady in question fished out a Dusk Ball.

"Take it! Just get it out of my sight!" The lady said tearing the creature off her leg putting it in Revy's hand. "Not my fucking problem anymore."

The lady limped for a medic.

"What a bitch." Revy muttered.

"I know, right?" Mawile muttered as Crimson came up.

"Well, you settled with your first Pokémon. Your first Pokémon will be special to you, you'll cherish them as they carry through battles, trials, and hardship. Now let's see…according to the Dex, she's female, her ability is Hyper Cutter, has a Naughty nature, is at level 14, and for its moves: Poison Fang, Bite, and Play Rough. Not a bad moveset to start with. You want to give it a nickname?" Crimson asked.

"Why would I do that?" Revy asked.

"It's a tradition for trainers to sometimes nickname their Pokémon. Plus, it helps to build strong bonds." Crimson rattled.

"I'm bad with names." Revy admitted.

"Kuchi. It's Japanese for mouth and it refers to the species' older name: Kucheat." Crimson said giving a basic idea. "I like to give my Pokémon meaningful names or reference good pop culture. A little of both."

"Kuchi is it, then." Revy said as Kuchi seemed to calm down.

"Well, it seems to really like you." The breeder said laughing it off. "And you got it paid for."

Rock had come up to Crimson and pointed him towards a Pokémon he had considered. A stand with a bunch of a quadruped, canine Pokémon with thick, white fur that covers their black bodies apart from its paws and faces. The fur is thicker and fluffier around their heads and tails. They had round, red eyes with blue eyelids, a pointed snout with a round, light blue nose, and long rectangular ears.

"_Fufrou, the Poodle Pokémon. Trimming its fluffy fur not only makes it more elegant but also increases the swiftness of its movements. Historically, in the Kalos region, these Pokémon were the designated guardians of the king. While their fur can be trimmed it cannot last for long, a good cut can least a week, but a high-quality cut last as long as a month. It only lets people it trusts cut its hair."_ Dex Bulma chimed.

"I think I've chosen." Rock said amused coming up to the stand where one Fufrou came up to him licking his face. "Because it chose me."

"I'll pay for it." Crimson said going over to the breeder.

After he paid for it, the breeder got the Fufrou out of the pen to its new trainer.

"I'm so excited to finally leave the herd and go on an adventure!" Fufrou said skipping around Rock's feet.

"Here. It's a Luxury Ball, consider it a freebie for you don't have to pay for." Crimson said handing him the ball. "Now gently tap it with the ball."

Rock did so with the capture being said and done to which Rock let it out. The group had gone back up to the dining area for lunch after Balalaika wound up buying a Fufrou as well. This time, Crimson ended up in the VIP dining area to which it was explained he could access.

"You got a fire-breathing dragon!" Revy said gaping like a fish at the sight of Kimiko. "I take back most of the nasty things I thought. Please tell me you can get me one."

"Later, I need to deal with Rock here." Crimson said scanning his Fufrou. "Ok, we got a male, Quirky nature, Fur Coat ability, at about level 15, and it's move are: Headbutt, Sand Attack, Snarl, and Tackle. You nicknaming it?"

"Quincy." Rock said flat as Quincy was in his lap. "I heard your little speech."

"Nice to…" Crimson said as he spied a commotion over at the entrance.

"Oh, come on, you can't let us pass." Joe protested as Rusty was trying not to look at Ruckus's face.

"You little brats. Can't you read Frenchy, VIP and their guests only!" Uncle Ruckus said.

"And you need to go back to school, Ruckus. They're guests of mine." Crimson said coming up.

"Of course, they are." Ruckus said sarcastically. "You and your minority pride parade. All you need a retard and you're…GUHH!"

Rusty had punched him in the stomach having had enough of him before rejoining Crimson.

"Balalaika, I'd like you to meet my lieutenant. My Cardinal Dragons so to speak. Rusty Beige and Joe Rogers. Guys, this is Balalaika." Crimson said making niceties.

"Well knowing you, this makes sense. You always did pick the wildest of women." Joe joked. "But it's a pleasure to meet."

"Charmed." Rusty said.

"So, how was the bounty battling?" Misty asked.

"I had to deal with Cardin too. But I sent Sahara out and he just gave up." Joe said with a snicker before letting out his Pokémon.

"Holy fuck, that's a big one." Revy said gawking at Sahara.

"Please tell me where I get one!" Revy/Balalaika said nearly unison.

"_Well, you can't get them in the wild…unlike you're really unlucky. They can't be found in Kanto so easily, but it's lower evolved form, Larvitar, can be found much easily at Sevault Canyon._" Dex Bulma rattled.

"Well where the fuck is that?" Revy crassly asked.

"_You really need some manners, you dumb bitch." _Dex Stocking remarked. "_Fucking bitch, you aren't our owners._"

"_Sevault Canyon is found on Seven Island which is the one of the stops on the cruise._" Dex Tashigi said being the only one to answer the question.

Balalaika gave an order to her men for when they got there to assist in getting her a Larvitar.

"Well, now that you have Revy and Rock ready as trainers, you can pay me back for my services. In due time, of course. I want to make those two can at least take on a Gym Leader." Crimson said while enjoying his lunch.

The day was spent enjoying the ships amenities with a few more battles in-between with Joe, Rusty, and Crimson making sure to fully use their Box Link to switch it up to allow everyone a shot at a fight. Dinner was an awkward affair as Crimson had to deal with being on the same table with his old classmates and the Seacrest neighbors.

"Me and my big fuckin' mouth. I could have had dinner in the VIP room, but no, I had to say I knew Oak." Crimson muttered.

"You all right, Crimson?" Gwen asked.

"Gwen, I got the Wunclers looking at me as a golden goose. The first one at least, I'm pretty sure the second one wants to kill me, and third one wants to fight me." Crimson grumbled. "Plus, I want to choke Ruckus so bad."

"Don't worry, it went get any worse." Gwen said as Crimson drank his tequila.

Gilbert showed up and Crismon got up.

"What do you want, Gilbert? If it's a battle, you can piss right off. I'm not in the fucking mood." Crimson snarled.

"Why? Because you'll lose. " Gilbert said before Crimson turned to glare at him.

"No, it's because the only reason you want to fight me so bad is to prove to your father that you're not useless, but it seems he'd rather have me for a son because he can't be bothered to tell you that it's proud of you. Rei fucking hates her family, but he'll say she's a "prodigy". And then there's you, a feckless fucker who can only lash out at the world because oba and oji didn't give you any love." Crimson said heatedly as everyone just stared in shock.

Crimson got up and left leaving a stuttering Gilbert to 'not' break down. Elsewhere, Rusty was heading to his room only to hear crying. He spied Leanne sitting on a bench with her knees up to her face sobbing. Lumi could see her master's expression soften and she sighed. Rusty and her walked up as Rusty sat next to Leanne.

"Leanne, what's wrong?" Rusty asked.

"Did you come to gloat?" Leanne said sniffling. "I bet you find this so funny."

"You're bawling like one of your Pokémon di-Oh…oh I'm so sorry." Rusty said as Leanne let her knees down.

"The nurse had went on break when I got there and…Raticate….didn't make it in time for me to get medicine." Leanne said. "He's dead and all because I was arrogant bitch. I should have just taken your help!"

"From the fact you're all alone, I don't think Sazandora and Cardin were not any help." Rusty remarked.

"No. Sazandora went it was all my fault for not beating you and Cardin sided with her. Fuckin' asshole." Leanne said glumly. "I don't even know what to do now. I don't know if I can keep being a trainer or even stay at Pokémon Tech."

"I'm sorry I wasn't more persistent in getting your Raticate help. No, I let my anger put me to storm off." Rusty said as Lumi tried to point out he should not take so much blame.

"And that's the thing, you're still bothering to show kindness to be despite being so mean to you." Leanne said as she felt more guilty.

"Look, if you retire from Trainer life, that's your choice. But you need to use this death to learn a good lesson from it and push ahead. If you really need a school to help in your development, take my advice, and try Kassai. It's run by a Gym Leader who knows her salt." Rusty said kindly giving her his number. "If you want to consider it, call me. She wanted to give me a scholarship to the school, but I passed. Maybe you could go in my place."

"I'll think about it." Leanne said petting Lumi. "Thank you."

As Rusty and Lumi, she looked out at the number and got out her phone. She was not going to call him yet but decided to call home. Crimson had found the ship that a few hot springs and in the midst of soaking in one.

"Finally, some peace and quiet." Crimson said only to sense another presence.

Jessie was in the spring as she looked after at Crimson before screeching a cacophony of noise.

"Don't you see this spring is for women only?!" Jessie screeched.

"Can't you read kanji, Jessie? It clearly says mixed bathing!" Crimson said pointing to the sign. "And I'm not leaving."

Jessie growled but relented. They sat in the water sharing a small bottle of sweet sake in silence before a bit of conversation.

"So, Jessie, you and James a thing now or what?" Crimson asked as Jessie blushed bright red.

"I could ask the same about you and that redhead." Jessie sniped.

"We're just friends. We hadn't hooked up yet, but that's because I don't know if she wants to." Crimson said coolly. "But from that blush on your face, you two like each other."

"As if." Jessie said. "He's not the kind of man I want in a relationship. He needs to be strong, cultured, rich, and…stop smirking!"

"Please, keep describing me." Crimson joked.

"Ugh, you weren't so good, I'd have you crushed." Jessie touted.

"I am literally the reason you got to go on this cruise." Crimson said flatly.

Jessie had to admit he was right on that, and it was back to silence.

"So…I saw you were on Big Shots." Jessie remarked. "I guess being the son of two big shots makes sense given you're such a pain."

"Why didn't you try your luck?" Crimson asked.

"I wanted to, but James insisted we trained, and we'd be outing ourselves as Rockets." Jessie said with a sigh. "Plus, I fought Turbine today and lost. She handed me my ass. For what it's worth, you're a good teacher. I almost wish you were teaching on Pokémon Tech years ago."

"Oh right, that dump. There's a bit of a reason I have the "sensei" air. I was a graduate of Kassai, a trainer's school down in the island. I was among their youngest to graduate." Crimson mused. "But honestly, it's all a blur to me. Here I am with a Rocket Grunt talking on the bases of our morality and pasts."

Jessie rolled her eyes and left with Crimson eyeing her discretely.

"I do have to ask you, Jessie. For someone who clearly loves their Pokémon and truly cares, how long can you shove your morals down as Team Rocket blatantly abuses, experiments, and exploits Pokémon for profit? I wonder when the day will come when the boss asks to use one of yours to experiment on." Crimson said icily as Jessie froze paling. "Can you bear to do it for the sake of loyalty?"

"That won't hap…pen." Jessie stammered.

"Stammering? Yeah, that's real confident sign. Domino pretty much sold you and James out and I won't be surprised if the grunts on this ship having been watching you both planning on who gets Pokémon of yours. They're probably going kill you both first…or worse." Crimson said coldly.

Jessie was shaking and she shuffled out of there.

"I expected Jessie's ass to be fatter…but it's…not. I guess all…the running I guess." Crimson thought.

"Excellent work. I swear you were part Russian with all that ice in your voice." Balalaika said coming out in just a towel. "That little zasranets couldn't even defend herself. I hope you don't mind me joining."

"Sofiya, you're free to do so. Your scars are a mere reminder that you're not one to be trifled with." Crimson said as she tossed off the towel to get in. "And you still have your good looks."

"Must be you be the ever-present charmer." She said getting out a lighter and cigar out of the bag she carried with it on the edge of the springs. "But you don't want to mix business and pleasure. You certainly don't want me as your first go at it."

"I already long lost my virginity, Sofiya, and I've had several flings. Being a trainer does lead to some chances for intimacy." Crimson said confidently. "And I have a thing…for strong women. And you all fit the bills."

She did not expect this aura of confidence and blew out some smoke.

"Tell you what, I'll hold you to that offer, but not today. I don't think you're ready for this." Balalaika said as she thought, "Give him a few years to cook."

Soon enough, she left as Crimson pouted.

"Damn it, I was hoping I'd probably get laid here." Crimson muttered. "But I get Jessie and a cockblock. Stupid sexy scarred Sofiya."

Crimson got out, dressed, and headed off before finding Misty who wanted to talk in private. The two went up to Crimson's suite.

"There's something I need to admit to you, but first I'm letting you know. I found out about your sexual trysts." Misty said as Crimson gulped. "Which I am not too mad at…Aya had told me that you thought highly of me. I came to realize you didn't want to make our friendship awkward."

Crimson relaxed.

"But I am a little peeved that you're out and about, when you never…asked me." Misty said red-faced. "I get why you did though, but I won't lie, that the thought of you being my first has crossed my mind."

"I'm glad you're not upset. Of course, sex with you isn't something I'd say no, but tell me how long you considered me." Crimson asked as Misty pouted.

"Ok, it was after you left to go to Cape." Misty said still blushing. "But what about you? From what Turbine said, your first was a redhead."

"To be fair, she asked me." Crimson teased gently lifting Misty's chin. "But now, I'm going to ask you."

"Crimson, don't be romantic. We're literally going to get our rocks off." Misty said sheepishly. "Because you've been galivanting around…ignoring me."

Misty shoved Crimson on the bed playfully.

"Was I ever in your thoughts?" Misty said kicking off her sandals.

"You forgot I have a thing for tomboys? You were on the mind, but I can't just check out my best friend all the time." Crimson said playfully as her shorts came down. "But I certainly gaze on you now."

"I wonder if you hoped I'd wear this." Misty teased climbing up on him. "When you brought this."

"I knew you'd look fab, but there's something on your lip." Crimson said giving her a surprising kiss.

Misty returned as their hands wandered on each other as it was something, they equally fantasized about in one wet dream or another. Both were a bit clumsy, for Misty being a first, and for Crimson being it was Misty. Their clothes piece by piece would hit the floor before they were bare in front of each other.

"Well, I can see why Aya spoke of you well. If I see this sooner, maybe I'd try to keep you for myself. Definitely away from my sisters. They'd never let me have a turn. Of course, you wouldn't dare sleep with them, would you?" Misty said taking a dark tone squeezing Crimson's balls.

This turned him all the more on as he swooned at her attempt on dominating.

"Misty, why would I when I'm in the heat of the moment with the sexiest Sensational Sister…" Crimson said cut off by Misty. "Ok ok, I believe you. Look, how about we take this to the hot tub?"

"Go on ahead, I need to post one of Pokémon to watch the door. I do not want to be interrupted." Crimson said.

"Maybe I should get one out as well." Misty said getting Crimson's overshirt to cover up. "Do I really look that hot in your clothes? You look like you are ready to burst."

Crimson slipped on his shorts before Misty sent out Risa.

"Risa, I need you to guard the door outside. No one's to bother us." Misty said as Crimson sent out Rhint.

"Rhint, I need you do to the same. Don't let anyone get to that door." Crimson said flatly.

Rhint and Risa looked at each other and at them.

"You two going to fuck?" Risa asked as Misty blushed leading to Crimson shoving both of them outside. "Wait, did you just push two…"

SLAM! Crimson slammed the door shut and locked in before throwing off his shorts. He carried Misty to that hot tub as she tossed off the overshirt.

"Don't worry about a hymen…I tore that already." Misty said readying herself. "Now, give it...OOHHH!"

Crimson went for the plunge. Misty was a long-time crush for many and a pure original waifu. For Crimson, Misty was his "original" waifu, that went to May. Misty was in his top 10. Being with her only made her appreciate her more. He had not expected her to be open to this, but he was all for it. Her back was on the edge of the tub as he tugged at her nipples.

"Good thing we skipped the foreplay…" Crimson breathed out fondling Misty's chest.

Misty wrapped her around him pulling her closer. Granted it was nighttime, a few onlookers did catch them in midst of their trysts. Balalaika was peeping in admittingly impressed.

"Ok, maybe I could have said yes." She said before going back inside.

Neo was blatantly watching; Crimson knew she was as he could sense her not too far away. This just drove Crimson to go faster, and Misty proved to be a screamer.

"That fuckin' tease!" Neo thought. "It's my job to tease him."

"Oh Arecus, right there. Keep go-" Misty said as her phone rang. "Oh, come the hell on!"

She did not want to answer it, but then she saw it was her sisters. She groaned, both from Crimson's pounding and frustration, and answered it.

"What is it? I'm busy…the gym better be fire!" Misty snarled.

"What got up your ass?" Violet sniped. "I just wanted your help. Please tell Daisy to stop making us too hard! Plus o…"

"Are you shitting me? I'm busy at the moment." Misty said trying to suppress her moans.

"Doing what exactly?" Violet said only for Crimson to put her phone on speaker.

"Violet, Misty and I are having a moment. I really want to fuck this woman, so call back tomorrow." Crimson said as Violet could only sputter.

Crimson hung up on her and kept going. Misty pouted she wanted to keep that secret, but Crimson kissed her neck.

"I wanted to make sure she would not call back, but I guess I should have turned it off." Crimson moaned out. "I'm getting pretty close. I'm going to pull out."

"Just not my face." Misty said as Crimson got it out in time to spray out….only for it to go over the rails. "Oh shit!"

Crimson was blissful in his climax only to realize that he sent his sperm flying over the railing.

"Ah gross, a bird shit on me!" Gilbert whined spitting out a bit of it. "Got in my mouth."

"Judging from the smell and viscosity, that's not excrement." Professor Oak said awkwardly.

"That's sperm." Delia said bluntly as it dribbled down his head.

Gilbert screamed bloody murder as Crimson's panic give away to laughter. Misty had deal with laughing and the afterglow of her orgasm as Gilbert screamed every obscenity in the book. Misty and Crimson hid back into the room with Crimson closing the curtains and sliding door.

"Well, that when well." Crimson said as Misty panted. "But I don't think I heard you squirt yet. Up for a licking?"

Rhint and Risa could hear them going at it and sighed.

"Want to sneak off, plow, and get some snacks?" Risa asked.

"Had me at fucking." Rhint said excitedly.

* * *

(A/N: It took 46 chapters, but Crimson and Misty finally had their moment. I apologize that I had to re-edit older chapters again. I had to fix chapters 2, 27, and 42-45 because of really bad spelling and grammars that I should not missed. I also had to fix 41, but I got the edits on that already. Originally, Lindsay was supposed to show up in the hot spring. But I passed in favor of Misty. Normally, I'd post a few chapters in advance. However, because there's so many errors that needed to be fixed, you're only getting one chapter this month.)


	47. Adventures Aboard the St Anne (Part 3)

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 47: Adventures Aboard the St. Anne (Part 3)_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(St. Anne, Kanto Sea | April 26th | 7:00a.m.)

Day 3 of the vacation, and Crimson woke up a tad earlier being in he was not alone in his bed. Misty was slowly getting up.

"Morning, Mis." Crimson said mirthfully. "It's a good thing, the room had condoms."

"I was on the pill, Crimson." Misty said sheepishly.

"You were?" Crimson said getting up.

"You do know, the Pokémon Center gives out contraceptives for free upon request, right?" Misty said only for Crimson to have a look of shock. "You know how to battle like the best, but you don't about that."

"Damn it! If I knew that, I wouldn't have spent that money on birth control." Crimson said annoyed.

"It's better you did because the center just gives out a generic brand." Misty said as Crimson got out of bed. "Oh crap! We forgot Risa and Rhint."

Crimson rushed over opening the door to see Delia at the door.

"Crimson…I…uhm, well you're certainly healthy. Could you put on some pants?" Delia said red-faced.

Crimson slammed the door feeling a tad touch humiliated he flashed Delia and threw on a robe as Misty was stifling giggles. Delia had a sheepish look on her face.

"Maybe if I was a bit younger or maybe if he was a bit older." Delia thought as Crimson opened the door.

"I'm so sorry." Crimson said fervently only for Delia to notice Misty under the sheets.

"Oh, don't worry. As long as you were using protection, it's fine." Delia mused. "By the way, we found your Blastoise asleep in the pool with another. They…uh…defiled it."

Crimson had nothing but a blank look as Misty walked over to the shower to freshen up. And as if on cue, Rhint and Risa were returning.

"Oi, boss? How did it go?" Rhint asked.

"About as well as yours. I'm going to probably have to pay for damages for what you did to that pool." Crimson said with a sigh. "Please tell me you did not empty your loads in her."

"Of course not! I had him pull out…why do you think the pool was dirty?" Risa said walking in with Rhint.

Crimson did not even bother to ask question instead wordlessly returning Rhint having Dex Bulma swap him out for Atlas.

"Misty, I think it's best you don't have Risa out and about." Crimson remarked.

After a shower and Misty leaving to get dressed elsewhere, Crimson got on his ensemble for the day: his Black Dragon jacket, a dark red tank top, black swimming trunks, and sandals. He slipped on his weighted gear, got his katana, and the needed items in his pockets. He got his bag and slipped on his shades before leaving for breakfast. He noticed Rock and Revy were getting along with their new partners. Kuchi was laughing along as Quincy bounced around all smiles. Balalaika's Pokémon all sat around her. Crimson took a seat with him letting out his Pokémon as he got himself something to eat.

"So, what's up?" Crimson said shoving scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"I won a few battles. I'm so proud of Kuchi." Revy said as Kuchi happily ate her food. "Used some of them money to buy a Pokémon from the stands. Supposed to really rare. The king of carp or something."

Crimson's fork clattered against his place before he facepalmed in disbelief.

"Did this guy you bought this down speak in a Hispanic accent, have brown hair, a shitty little mustache, and a white band around his head?" Crimson asked as Revy nodded. "Let me show you something."

Crimson got out Dex Bulma asking her to tell them Magikarp's entry.

"_Magikarp, the Fish Pokémon. It is virtually worthless in terms of both power and speed. It is the most weak and pathetic Pokémon in the world. Magikarp is virtually useless in battle as it can only splash around. However, it is actually a very hardy Pokémon that can survive in any body of water no matter how polluted it is. They are extremely fertile and extremely common in most regions of the world._" Dex Bulma said as Revy's face fall.

"That bastard cheated me out of 500!" Revy snarled as one Hotel Moscow members who looked humiliated having been conned as well.

"True, but there's a catch. Magikarp can evolve into the mighty Gyarados. Those Pokémon are considered among the scariest and most primal Pokémon. Atlas is one of them." Crimson said pointing up to Atlas who let a roar. "Just one issue, they evolve at Level 20 and considering those things can't fight for shit…"

"I'm still out 500!" Revy said angrily.

"Well unless you know a guy with Rare Candies, the things that level up a Pokémon really quickly." Crimson joked.

"I'm going to take a guess and say you either know or are that guy." Rock said taking a sip of his tea.

"Damn straight." Crimson said getting up. "And I'm going to deal with that con artist, now."

Crimson finished his breakfast and cracked his knuckles. He mentioned for Revy to show him to the guy before giving her 500 before telling her to go. His Pokémon all backed him up as he went up to the Salesman who was about to scam another sucker.

"So, you're still up to pulling your cons?" Crimson said glaring the salesman. "I'm pretty sure I can report you for conning foreigners into buying Magikarp that I'm pretty sure are not bred. Look at them, miserable in those filthy tanks! And most of those items are kno-Are you fucking kidding me…you're disguising potions as hyper potions."

This got attention and eyes on the salesman who decided to make a break of it with Crimson hopping on the back of his Luxray.

"Hi-ho freaking silver!" Crimson said before telling both Atlas and Tank to guard the stand. "The rest of you, after him!"

As the team split, Crimson rode on Tessa's back after the fleeing con artist right as a certain redhead came up to the stand.

**[Cues: Da Octopusss - Banlieue 13]**

Crimson and his squad gave chase. Not too far, Rusty had showing Leanne something he got for only for the con artist to run into her.

"Get back here!" Crimson said charging up on Tessa.

The scammer scrambled off as Tessa leapt over Rusty and Leanne racing up after him. Rusty helped Leanne up with him wondering what the heck was Crimson up to now and what did that guy do to piss him off. Crimson leapt off Tessa in an attempt to tackle him to the ground, but the slippery scammer rolled out of the way. Morticia swooped in catching her trainer letting her be used a spring for Kimiko to catch him. She threw her up on his back and she flew in. Sellers and customers were seriously wondering what this guy did to anger him. The Magikarp Salesman scrambled into the common area to which guests saw his screaming guy before chased by Pokémon and his trainer riding on one of them his blade out saying he was going to make him sorry they ever met.

"10,000 Pokédollars to the first person to stop him!" Crimson said producing a small roll of bills.

The poor scammer was body slammed by Owen, and the old graduating class cringed at this. Owen was so glad at doing it that he made decent cash teaching Body Slam to Pokémon. Owen was given the cash as he rolled off the salesman.

**[Music Ends]**

Crimson grabbed the con artist by his neck dragging him back to his stand and slammed him on the table sending all those worthless potions.

"So, if you can tell in a few words, why I shouldn't maim you…maybe I'll let you live." Crimson said squeezing.

"I'll give you everything. Under the table, there's a tank of Pokémon of value!" The salesman wheezed out.

He motioned for Morticia to check to reveal a dirty tank stuffed with Feebas. The salesman tried to offer a deal, but Crimson's deterrent was his blade at his throat.

"Take it, take it for free! Just put it away!"

Crimson sheathed Daimonji before throwing him into the ground.

"That's enough."

Crimson looked up to see a red-haired woman looking down at them. Like him, she had red eyes as well, but whereas his was full of fire, hers were ice. She stood rather tall in heels as was adorned with a black sleeveless shirt, a purple pencil skirt with silts on the sides, black high heels and a silver bracelet around her right arm. She adjusted her wide-framed frameless glasses.

"Lorelei Floe of the Kanto Elite Four." Crimson said looking up at her as he returned all of his Pokémon. "What brings the honors?"

"I was investigating the trail of a con artist selling faulty products and scamming trainers out of their money. You just did my job for me." Lorelei said as the salesman paled. "Dontay Oli, you are under arrest in the name of the Pokémon League."

Dontay was dragged off by security, but Crimson got her thanks, her number, and an autographed picture.

"I'll deal with the Pokémon he left behind. I did beat it out of him." Crimson said firmly. "Thank you for not busting me on making a scene."

"Eh, he had it coming." Lorelei said kindly. "Us with red eyes have to stick together."

She left and Crimson had an idea on what to do with the Magikarp and Feebas. He offered them all a chance to evolve and find homes to which they accepted. He had his Pokémon haul the table out to the deck along with the tanks as he to make some calls to gather some supplies and change.

"What's going on?" Ash asked. "Because Crimson's Pokémon are there and there's no Crimson."

Joe came up to Morticia asking her where Crimson was only to see he was coming up with a black tie on.

"What are you doing?" Joe asked in confusion. "And good grief, what's with those tanks?"

"I got them off a scammer, and I'm going to free them." Crimson said dumping a good amount of rare candies into the tank with the Magikarp.

As for tanks for the Feebas, they got several Prism Scales as Crimson set up the tables as the frenzy got all those Pokémon to evolve leading to plenty of Gyarados and Milotic crowding around the table. Crimson simply set the area around for a line all the while Joe and a few others were at a lost. Misty came up asking what the hell was Crimson planning.

"I'm glad you asked!" Crimson said dramatically got on Atlas to raised him up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I come to make an announcement. You're wondering why I just crowded the deck with Gyarados and Milotic. Well, it's a sad tale. Those Pokémon were just recused from a scam artist who crowded them in poor quality tanks as Magikarp and Feebas. Some of you were scammed by that bastard today, but I'm here to fix it and make a grand showing of the Black Dragons. Thus, I'm helping these lovely creatures by selling them to you!"

"I don't know." One of the passengers said unsure.

"Trust me, my good man. I'm wearing a tie and seeing that I'm a minority, I'm working twice as hard to be trustworthy. Besides, would a scammer be supported by the lovely Misty Waterflower?!" Crimson said as everyone looked to Misty. "She has both a Gyarados and a Milotic. Who doesn't want to be like their own hometown hero?"

Misty sighed letting out both Milan and her Gyarados giving Crimson a look like said he owed him big for this. With Joe and Rusty agreed to assist and a line forming, Crimson ran down the prices

"200 for a Gyarados and 500 for a Milotic?" Rusty said. "Kinda low…"

"That's not all." Crimson said opening the briefcase to reveal accessories that Shady got him to sell. "I'll also offer collars to show your love. But there's even more."

Crimson explained that because these Pokémon were recently evolved, they did have a good move-set.

"You'll have to grease my palms. I can teach them new moves, 1500 per move, no exceptions." Crimson said putting the signs. "Hurry, hurry, one time only sale."

"Well that explains why he's going to sell them for so little." Rusty thought. "Kind of dickish."

Crimson's little business made money rather quickly as many got convinced that he was trustworthy. It was not before long he got some familiar faces.

"Crimson." May said coming up with her folks.

"The Maple family, what can I do for you?" Crimson said as Max put some money on the counter. "Enough for a Gyarados."

"You have to let me have one." Max said getting a female one in particular.

"Well…legally I probably shouldn't sell a Pokémon to a minor, but your parents are around." Crimson said getting a Dive Ball out of the bucket before giving it to Max. "Go to get him or her, chap."

Max used it as Crimson looked over at Norman.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything…foolish that could cause issue." Crimson warned.

"Of course, I'll look over it until he's in trainer school or old enough." Norman said firmly as he left with his family. "And thank you for the sale."

Crimson called for the next person in tale only to see his hometown crowd come up.

"Mind explaining how?" Oak asked.

"Long story short, I beat up a scam artist and he wanted to live so he gave me his stuff which I repurposed to give them new homes." Crimson said with a crooked smile.

"Sounds like a scam!" Gilbert said only for Crimson to flip him off.

"Well, I think it's noble that you recused such beautiful creatures." Ella said enamored. "I'll buy a Milotic with a collar and new moves."

Crimson saw dollar bills as the Milotic were all laughing and joking on the poor sap who ended up with her. And then Crimson handed her a Dive Ball and took her to pick. Most of the Milotic were hesitant until one squeezed her way through, a shiny one that glimmered in the sun.

"Wait, there were shiny Pokémon in that pile." Crimson muttered as Ella picked her out.

After teaching it a few moves, Ella happily left with her new Pokémon with Gary by her side. Giselle bought a Gyarados but only bought two new moves to be taught. Rock even got a Milotic and Revy simply given a few Rare Candy to evolve her Magikarp. He had made sure a Milotic was sent off to Roulette as per her request. He was glad he had made calls to his associates when he did consider that both Topaz and Katerina asked for Gyarados. And then came Jessie and James as the line dwindled down.

"What do you two want?" Crimson said giving them the stink eye.

"We'd like to make a purchase." James said sliding some money. "I'll take a Gyarados and Milotic with two new-"

"You're short." Crimson said flatly. "But tell you what, I'll spot you both under one condition….you both agree to owe me a favor. No, that kind of favor. Get your heads out of the gutters. Basically, I'll ask you for something and you'll do it….no questions asked. You think you can handle that?"

"Pfft, we're not scared of you." Jessie said with false bravado. "You have a deal."

The irony was that the Gyarados James picked out preferred Jessie and it was vice versa with Jessie leaving both to "trade". Crimson finished their sale and was sold soon out before lunch while counting the money.

"75,500 PokéDollars." Crimson said with a smirk. "And my assistants all get 15%, which is about 11,325 in cash. Thanks for the help."

"Neat." Rusty said pocketing it.

Joe gladly accepted his pay as did Misty. That day was spent well that Crimson opting to focus a bit on his training along with his Pokémon. After a productive training session with Joe and Rusty, Crimson opted for going to the sauna this time. He hoped for a quiet moment alone only to walk to see James and Jessie in there. Not in the mood for them, he left them alone taking his chances with the hot springs.

"Aah, I'm all alone." Crimson said only for to hear another person come in. "Oh, fuck me…."

"That can be arranged."

Crimson looked up to see it was Izzy who had a towel around her body. Crimson had a look of concern. Sure, Izzy was rather hot, but she was…well nuttier than a Pikachu on a coke binge. If there was one lesson he learned, it was to never stick it in crazy.

"Izzy…" Crimson said a bit sheepishly. "I'm flattered, but….I don't think I could. You can't just stick it in cra…"

"Aw, but crazy happens to be hot." Izzy said coming up to edge of the spring. "And they give the best head."

She said the last part in a heated whisper, one that had his fleshy sword at attention. Thinking back, his memories told of her a bit of a wild one in school, the type to wrestle Pokémon into submission and that was slowly having Crimson reconsider. He was sold when she shed the towel. Maybe he could blame Misty and Jessie for giving him a thing for redheads and orangettes. Nah, he couldn't. He quickly found herself with her down on him and she put Alisa to shame. Izzy was fervent and fast with her mouth on his pole constantly stimulating him not giving him a moment to breathe.

"Ok, if I wasn't a martial artist, I would have sprayed this chick." Crimson thought. "It's taking a good chunk of focus to keep me from cumming."

She took it out of her mouth with a plop as she stroked him.

"You're seriously packing heat. You'd give my boyfriend a run for his money!" Izzy said only for the shock to get him to cum on her face. "Oh wow, it's so thick."

"Boyfriend?!" Crimson squealed.

"Oh, don't I? Owen and I are in an open relationship. Right now, he's balls deep in some Pokéfan." Izzy teased. "We like to have spice in our life. I'd like a threeway though. You and that Gym Leader. You two a thing?"

"No, we're just friends. And secondly, I seriously doubt Misty would be down for that." Crimson said panting a bit.

"Ah, that's a bummer. Can't let you in my pussy though, equal exchange and all that. I could let you in a backdoor, though? But you'd have to battle me for the right to ravage my backside." Izzy said backflipping onto her feet. "Which means blue balls for you."

Izzy left the hot spring leaving Crimson to ask, "What the shit just happened?"

Crimson promptly got out of there and went back up to his room. On the way, he passed Leanne who was on her way to talk to her 'boyfriend' and her headmistress.

"There you are." Sazandora said impatiently. "Where have you been? I called for a meeting an hour ago."

**[Cues: Naruto OST – Grief and Sorrow]**

"You know, I used to envy Giselle. She had the good looks and grades. People loved her and I was the mousey girl that hoped to backstab. You know, I thought I would get stronger, but no, it's been nothing but loss after loss against trainers supposedly on my level." Leanne said glaring at her. "Answer me this. Why the fuck are Rusty and Joe continually handing us our asses?"

"Dumb luck." Cardin said as Sanzandora agreed.

Leanne facepalmed.

"You know, I may not have liked Verdant, but even she would say that's a bullshit reason. Frankly, I'm getting nowhere with you and you're the reason I wound up leaving my Raticate to die. You fed on my worst traits like a parasite. My Raticate meant everything to me!" Leanne said holding back tears. "What kind of trainer am I to let a dear friend die on me?"

"For the love of Moltres girl, get a grip! I'll get you another Raticate if you can just sto-" Sanzandora said only to get punched in the jaw by Leanne. "Miss Yamamoto, what's gotten into you?"

"Some sense and a bit of a realization. Your teaching led to one of mine dying. Never again. You can kiss whatever money you get my parents goodbye. I'm transferring to Kassai!" Leanne said as the headmistress went pale.

"You can't be serious." Cardin said only to get slapped. "What was that for?"

"That was just my way of breaking up with you. Goodbye and good riddance, Winchester." Leanne said before leaving the two stunned.

**[Cues: Cowboy Bebop OST – Goodnight Julia]**

It would be much later at night when Rusty, Giselle, Joe, and Allison were all having drinks at the bar laughing and having a good time as jazz played.

"So, you like this Ash guy, but you don't know how to tell him. Plus, the poor guy is not only denser than steel, but there's another girl you two met that's an old childhood friend of his that also had it bad for him. And I thought I sucked with dating!" Rusty said as Joe and Allison laughed at Giselle's expense.

"Oh yeah, and what about your dating, Biege?" Giselle snarked.

"Joe and I got girls. I met a lovely woman who was one out of a set of triplets. Somehow, I grew to like them all and they returned the favor." Rusty explained as Giselle and Allison were slackjawed.

"And he ain't lying." Joe said as Giselle balked.

"Oh Arecus…I…I'm the stammering dork now." Giselle said horrified. "How did this happen?"

"The real world." Allison said sipping down her glass of tequila. "Those boys just simply thrived."

"Um…is there room for one more?" Leanne said nervously coming up. "One who owes all of you an apology."

"It's cool, she can come." Rusty said as Leanne got on the stool. "So, about my offer?"

"I accept. I talked with my parents and I'm going to transfer over to Kassai, meaning my last stop will be Sixth Island. Rusty, thank you giving me your scholarship to go to Kassai." Leanne said earnestly. "I could not repay the debt I owe for your kindness."

"I'm glad you came to your senses." Allison said firmly. "Because Ethelinda is going to end up running that place into the ground."

"A toast then? To leaving that hellhole behind!" Joe said raising a glass.

"Kanpai!" They cried clinking glasses.

It would be the day after that they would arrive at their first stop, Two Island.

* * *

(A/N: I'm sorry, but I have to announce edits for chapters again. By the time this chapter was posted, I had to edit chapters 10, 11, 13, 14-16, 21, 22, 24, 25, 30, 32-35, 37-39, 41, and 43- 46 were fixed up for minor errors. I am so sorry that my writing keeps producing noticeable and sometimes unnoticeable holes. In the future, I'll work to ensure this happens a lot less. Moving on, Leanne's no longer an antagonist. You know, if I didn't have Rusty with the triplets, I have considered her and Rusty hooking up.)


	48. Clash at the Cape

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 48: Clash at the Cape_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Cape Brink, Two Island | April 28th | 10:00a.m.)

The St. Anne was soon to pull into port as Crimson was excited to get off the ship for a bit secretly knowing excitedly why. Crimson was readying himself fixing his clothes. He wore a red **Splatter Paint T-Shirt **under his jacket, a pair of **Cuffed Jeans**, a pair of red **Short Boots**, a black bandana around his neck, his fingerless gloves, and his Mega Band, and his usual weighted gear. He got his things together and decided downstairs having already eaten breakfast. He felt rater good having trained with Tank, Tessa, and Atlas yesterday, while using Rare Candies to even out the levels. Now this whole team was on level 40 and he felt rather secure for it. However, he entered the business with a goal in mind which is try he dragged Misty up to Cape Brink.

"So, why are we here?" Misty said. "You wanted to show me a house?"

"Not just any house, but who lives in it? An old sage who guards the ultimate moves that are passed down the bloodline for starter Pokémon, the most raw and primal power for Fire, Water, Grass." Crimson said excitedly.

"Ok, you know your shit. Clearly, you are worthy!"

The two looked up on the see an older lady standing on the roof. Despite her wrinkled face and grey hair tied up, her body was of a slender woman in her prime. She wore a white kimono, decorated with red symbols. In addition, she wears a pair of sandals and long white socks. Worn Poké Balls adorned her belt along a katana as she leapt down.

"I am Belinda Boon, but you may call be 'Ultima'." Ultima stated. "You're clearly the son of that reckless Outlaw from years past."

"Yes, that is true." Crimson said with a bow. "I have come to learn the ultimate power."

"Normally, I would be testing you, but I will make exception on favor for the Outlaw. A true shame he vanished from this world…" Ultima said cryptically before brushing it off for the training.

-o-

(Boon Town, Two Island | April 28th | 11:00a.m.)

"Man, why wouldn't he battle me?" Ash said disappointed. "I keep asking Crimson to battle me, but either something gets in the way or he brushes it off."

"Maybe he's intimidated by you?" Delia said trying to raise his spirit.

What would scare everyone was this statement got Rei to break her stoic usual to laugh. It was a dry guttural laugh, and she was not the only one laugh. Heather, Joe, and Rusty were trying to be respectful and hold back their laughter. Gary and Giselle just shook their heads.

"Ms. Ketchum, don't lie to him." Lindsay said bluntly. "You'll give him an ego he doesn't deserve."

"Yeah, Crimson doesn't want to fight you because he knows he'll win." Heather said firmly. "And considering you've haven't beaten any of us or Gary, I doubt you will."

"Actually, I beat Gilbert." Ash said sheepishly.

"So? Everyone's kicked his ass." Heather said haughtily.

"Man, fuck all of you!" Gilbert snapped. "Why everybody got to rag on me? I don't see you bitches giving Ash or Crimson shit."

"Maybe it's because of your rotten attitude." Delia said coldly.

Gilbert stormed off for the ship with a huff as Joe shook his head. Rusty sensed something and looked into the distance.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Joe asked as eyes went tense.

"Real bad company." Rusty said pointing out the incoming airship. "I certainly owe Crimson thanks for teaching me how to sense life energy."

The airship landed in the center of town opening up to reveal a ton of goons come down making way for the two clearly in charge, a couple so it seemed. The woman was a tall one with short silver hair with hard blue eyes under her dark blue visor wearing a dark red fingerless bodysuit, dark purple overcoat, and dark red thigh-high boots. A strange laser cannon was attached to her right with a cord running on a metal node on her back.

The man with his was just as tall with auburn hair with streaks of brown. A whitish-tan mask that obscured his upper face above his nose hide his eyes. Japanese horn-like symbols decorated the front of the mask, and it had two slits on each side to allow for vision. He wore an asymmetrical black, long-sleeved, double-breasted stylized high-collared blazer with slit sleeves along with red thorn sigils adorned with a white crest that lined up on his left shoulder. His blazer was buttoned up only showing hints of a red shirt. He wore long black dress pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with Ω marked on them. A sheathed sword rest on his side.

"Commander J, Commander A, we have arrived at Two Island." One of the henchmen said bowing at the knee.

"I can see that dumbass." J said coldly. "Now, my men, you have your orders. Leave no witnesses alive. We're going after our target. I want this place burned to the ground by the time we're back from the cape."

"Yeah…excuse me?" Rusty said getting their attention. "Are you just going to pretend we can't hear you? Because clearly you don't know who you're messing with."

J laughed at him only for a little girl to fling a rock at J that missed her and hit her ship.

"You wouldn't be coming here if the Outlaw was here. He'd kick your ass!" She said proudly as J laughed even louder.

"The Outlaw? Oh, I'm so scared." J said sarcastically before ordering one of her goons to kill the child.

The goon produced the unholy union of a taser and baton to bludgeon the child only for that child's father to tackle the child to safety allowing for Nox to unleash Flamethrower in the goon's face.

"What, you think I was going to sit down and let you do what you want? Yeah, I don't think so." Rusty said as Nox yipped.

"But it's one of you and all of us." J said as A had chuckled.

"No, it's not." Rusty said with a smirk. "You're messing with one of the heads of Black Dragon. I'm just holding the line for the leader."

**[Cues: One Piece OST – The Very Very Very Strongest]**

Kimiko let out a roar as she rained flames as several of the goons before landing on the ground allowing for Crimson and Misty to get off. Ultima came down on her Dragonite.

"Ah, Ultima. You have saved me the trouble of looking for you. All I want are your Pokémon and your scrolls, my client wishes for them." J said with a smirk. "Of course, if you wish for them to taken off your corpse, that can be arranged."

"So, my old enemy has hired the likes of you. Too limp-wristed to do it himself!" Ultima taunted.

"Well well, Pokémon Hunter J…it's wait, Adam Taurus?" Crimson thought before brushing the thoughts off to speak, "Well, if it isn't Pokémon Hunter Jackass."

"Hunter J." J said firmly.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is you're in my turf. My father, the Outlaw himself, purged the land of criminal scum who dare pick on the weak. Even then, Kanto is under the protection of the Black Dragons." Crimson said unsheathing Daimonji.

"Ha! You and what army?" J asked only Crimson to get backed up by his friends. "Oh, I'm so scared of a bunch of children."

J and Adam both turned around walking inside the ship telling the goons to deal with the town. Joe wanted to mouth off, but Rusty stopped him as the ship door closed. The ship raised into the air.

**[Music Ends]**

"All right, you group of punks. Hand over your Pokémon nicely and maybe we won't beat you to death." One goon said only to get glares. "Well I guess we're going in the hard way."

The goons sent out a trio of Crobats, a Golbat, several Skarmory, and several Metangs. Crimson gritted his teeth as Dex Bulma let out everyone.

"Kimiko, Blast Burn!" Crimson said triggering her Mega Evolution.

"Mauna Loa, use Blast Burn!" Ultima said as her Typloshion roared. "Everyone, get around back!"

**[Cues: One Piece OST – Zoro's Theme]**

"Burning fire from within, I call forth our primal power!" Mauna Loa and Kimiko said in unison.

The flame on Kimiko's tail grow hotter and massive burning a raw white along with the flames on the jaws. Mauna Loa's flames on its back glowed white before they were both consumed in flames burning with an intense heat.

"Holy shit!" Ash's Pikachu said sweating at the heat they gave off.

But then everyone looked to Crimson whose aura was flaring appearing a red flame flickering off his body. He was unaffected by the heat.

"The aura burns strong with this one!" Ultima thought with glee.

"You asked for the hard way, now we'll give it to you!" Crimson said as he and Kimiko said in sync, "Blast Burn!"

What released was a massive explosion that rocked the island damaging homes, the ground around them, bits of J's ship, and had essentially wiped the army out along with the goons. They all were in the form in pain screaming for the burns on their body.

"What the fuck was that?!" Giselle said horrified. "What kind of move was that?!"

"The ultimate fire move. The most powerful one in existence…well it used to be. Now it's…third strongest, but still, it draws from an ancient source." Crimson said as Kimiko returned her base form panting from use. "Return and rest."

**[Music Ends]**

He returned her knowing that the explosion would attract the ship down with it did. J and Adam came out to see all their goons and their Pokémon screaming in agony with scorch marks everywhere. One goon crawled to her, but she kicked his face in before spitting on him for good measure.

"All I did was waste good men. Regardless, I think I'll just have to take you on my…" J said only for Adam pull her down to dodge an Ice Beam.

"Oh no, oh hell no! I am going to stand by and not stick it up for my islands. I failed the first time, but never again." Lorelei said as her team surrounded her.

J assumed that the rest of the Elite Four were not far behind. While the client gave her decent pay, it was not worth risking her neck against the likes of Lance. Thus, she promptly decided retreating was an option, but Adam stopped her.

"That sword he has. I want it." Adam said glaring at Crimson.

"Do you really want to risk the rest of the Elite Four coming back on us?" J asked.

"Oh, they won't. Because if he's a real swordsman, he'd fight unless that sword is just for show." Adam said as Crimson twirled Daimonji.

"Nobody in the way, this one is mine." Crimson said stone-faced stepping up. "If he wants my sword, he'll have to take it from me."

"Just try not to die." Joe said as Crimson nodded.

Crimson was not kidding himself; he knew was Adam was strong on the pecking order. Even if he was nerfed, but if he got disarm him…he may be able to win. The air was quiet and tense.

"Your sword smells of blood." Crimson said icily.

"So, does yours." Adam shot back.

**[Cues: Naruto: Gekitō Ninja Taisen! 4 - "Sansukumi"]**

They dashed towards one another; their blades locked in a clash. The ensuing maelstrom of action sees both parrying the other's sword swipes though with Crimson showing a bit more struggle with Adam. Crimson hated to admit it, but Adam was impressive. He did feel the similar shiver he had when he had fought Domino and meet Neo. Adam leapt back and swinging his sword to fire a crescent shockwave which Crimson had cut through to protect innocents taking a lot of force.

"Your incessant need to protect the weak will be your undoing." Adam said coldly.

"Only proves you're a little bitch who can't fight straight up." Crimson taunted before sigh. "But I'm guilty of this as well."

Adam raised an eyebrow asking for an explanation only to see Crimson silently sheathe Daimonji and removed weighted bands.

"Oh shit. He's going to actually fight without those things!" Morticia said horrified.

"Why does that sound like a bad thing, Morticia?" Joe asked.

"Because he has NEVER removed them! He wears them all the time except when he's bathing or in bed. All his fights thus far, he wore the weights. Now he's taking them off!" Morticia said as Tessa jeered, "Kick his ass!"

Crimson was still quiet deciding to let the action do the talking speeding toward Adam. Adam slashed at him only for Crimson to flip over it and come down on Adam with a dive kick on the back his neck sending Adam to the ground. Adam sprang up as they began to clash blades again. While Crimson could well match Adam's speed, it was clear that Adam was superior with a blade given Crimson had a few more cuts on his body than Adam did.

Crimson leapt back channeling aura causing Daimonji's blade to break out into a torrent of flames. Adam looked with interest before coming a realization.

"You're one of them, an auric. Well, now this certainly give the Outlaw legend a bit more validity…I…" Adam said before cutting off by the one of the henchmen who stayed on the ship.

**[Music Abruptly Stops]**

"J, A! We have an issue…our client's check bounced."

"What?!" J and Adam said in unison.

The henchman revealed that the check bounced because the money used for it was stolen. Normally, this would not be an issue for not for the fact whoever was victim of that theft raised a stink meaning J's bank had to not accept the check. J was furious being this meant it was all a waste of time and money.

"Husband, dear. Pack it up, we're leaving!" J said turning to leave. "Now!"

"But, I was…" Adam said only for J to screech now. "Yes, dear."

"Whipped, much?" Crimson slyly said only to get kicked in the head. "Worth it!"

Adam joined his wife not before saying that it was for the best, they never meet up again or else Crimson was going to die to them. Crimson silently watched them go and sighed as he put back on his weights.

"Crimson, I'm pretty sure you're rather lucky." Rusty remarked.

"I know, and I need to keep up my training if I want to rely less on luck and more on skill." Crimson said firmly. "I'm glad he did not send any Pokémon against or that J just sent her lackeys."

"Speaking of them…she left them behind." Joe said pointing out some were still alive.

Those left behind were promptly arrested by Officer Jenny and Lorelei. The whole incident was strange, and the impact did not really last because it was dealt with so quickly. Ultima had laugh at the irony of it all, but Crimson need to ask who wanted to kill her so bad.

"An old enemy from a desolate region." Ultima said steely.

"Oh, so Orre, then?" Crimson said dryly.

"My family and the Verich family have been at war for decades. Their cruelty is only matched by the head's greed." Ultima said with a sigh. "I don't know if they'll try to come after me again, but for now, you need more training. I've seen you in action with a blade. Come. I can't just let an auric who is worthy not be trained."

"Wait, you're going to train me, take Rusty with me too. He's got aura, and I've been training him." Crimson said as Ultima nodded.

As they left for the cape, Ash pouted that he was going to try to ask Crimson to challenge much to Joe pointing out that was a really bad idea. Ash was defiant saying he believed he could win. So, after Ultima taught Crimson a bit of her sword-fighting style and both him and Rusty in better use of their aura, Crimson and Rusty returned to the ship both a bit winded. Crimson was ready for dinner for Ash to come up.

"Crimson, I challenge you a Pokémon battle!" Ash said dramatically.

"No." Crimson said bluntly.

"You can't just deny a challenge." Ash responded.

"Fight us, damn it!" Ash's Pikachu said sparking electricity.

"You know what? Fine, I accept. A two on two match." Crimson said annoyed.

Crimson was not in the mood. He liked Ash, but Crimson knew he could not just avoid him forever. If anything, Crimson thought, maybe beating him will teach him a lesson. And if Ash wanted to fight him so bad, so be it. Not before long, Ash and Crimson were in the arena with a small crowd watching. Heather had agreed to referee the fight.

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime OST – Burning Battlefield]**

"Clefable, back up Pikachu!" Ash said sending his Clefable as Pikachu jumped into action.

"I've wanted to fight by your side, Mr. Pikachu." Clefable said politely as Pikachu gently said the politeness was unneeded.

He decided to simply get Pokémon to deal with this quickly and sent out Sir Jett and Lady Morticia. Joe even remarked that Ash was screwed, and the crowd seem to begrudgingly agree.

"Pikachu, how good it is to see you. No hard feelings." Morticia said kindly.

"We're going to have to kick your ass." Jett said

"Don't be so sure!" Pikachu said with electricity sparking on his cheeks.

"Let the slaug-I mean battle begin!" Heather said as Ash had Pikachu open with Thunderbolt.

"Morticia, Phantom Force. Jett, tank the attack." Crimson said as Morticia vanished.

Lazily, Jett let the electric attack hit as it harmlessly dissipated.

"Did you forget I was a Ground-type?" Jett asked as Pikachu facepalmed.

The realization that Jett was a Ground type had hit sooner, but then he remembered that he was also part Dark.

"Pikachu, Brick Break! Clefable, Dazzling Gleam!" Ash said as Crimson looked more awake.

"Morticia! Back me up!" Jett said as Pikachu came at him with glowing fists.

"Jett, Crunch! Morticia, give Clefable a hello." Crimson said Morticia returned from Phantom Force slamming Clefable into the ground.

CRUNCH! Pikachu found his head trapped as he spazzed out to break free using Thunderbolt to little avail.

"Incinerate." Crimson said lazily as Pikachu was blasted point blank with a blast of fire and hit the ground out cold leaving Clefable alone.

Crimson wasted no time ensuring Clefable was quickly taken down.

**[Music Ends]**

One she was knocked out, he relaxed as Ash fell to his knees in shock.

"I lost…we barely started." Ash stammered.

"To be fair, I had a few levels over you. Plus, I wasn't taking the fight seriously at first until you woke me up in a sense." Crimson said relaxing returning both his Pokémon. "You're getting there, Ash. I just happen to be a bit more ahead."

He tossed Ash two Max Revives before leaving. Ash insisted about the pay, but Crimson told him to keep the money. Crimson left really wishing he could listen to his chill-hop music.

"But no…it's 2003. Full of shitty pop music from Disney." Crimson thought morosely. "Oh well, at least there's MJ."

After dinner, Crimson was up in his room playing video games in bed. If there were one consolation to being in the early 2000's was video games. He bought himself a Gameboy Advanced SP one that was Charizard orange. He felt drawn to get a purple one, but the orange one with a Charizard one got him all giddy. He was in the midst of playing Sonic Advance blazing through the levels while jamming out to the in-game music.

"I wonder if I can use my knowledge to warn SEGA not to make the Sonic series a complete joke….nah too much effort." Crimson thought as his Pokémon were all watching television.

A knock at the door got Crimson to ask one of his Pokémon to answer the door. Tank lumbered over and opened it to door to see Misty come in all giddy going on about how Lorelei was on the ship and how cool she was.

"She's your hero, right?" Crimson said producing the autograph photo. "I got it addressed to you."

Never thought he'd hear Misty squee or her tackling hugging him in gratitude.

"Thank you! Thank you! When did you even…" Misty asked as Crimson answered, "Remember that Magikarp selling asshat? Yeah, well Lorelei was hunting the bastard and I got to him first. I even got her number."

"Thanks, Crimson. But how did you even kno-Actually, never mind that. It's near common knowledge." Misty said as Crimson kept playing. "What are you even doing?"

"Playing on my new SP." Crimson said not even looking over at her. "Really getting into this game. In fact, I'm on the last level….and done. Beat it with Amy first."

"Hah! That cat never learns." Jett said laughing as Crimson noticed they were watching Tom and Jerry cartoons.

"So Misty, any other reason you came to see me?" Crimson asked.

"Just that. I'm going to hit up the hot springs before the spa." Misty explained as Crimson raised an eyebrow. "What? You didn't know we had a hot spring?"

"No, not that. The spa, actually. I think I may go the spa. I could use a rub down." Crimson said getting up. "And so, could my team."

"I'll take up on that offer." Tank remarked as Jett nodded.

He returned those two to their balls and left with Misty leaving the rest of his team to watch television and rest up. Crimson entered the spa area to which the lady leading the counter asked for his ID. Upon giving it, she noted he was a VIP and asked if he wanted the specialty massage.

"As long as the two Pokémon brought with me, get the needed care." Crimson said sending back Jett and Tank.

Crimson would himself in just a towel laying on his stomach on a massage bed. He had reluctantly removed his weights. At the moment, he was back on his SP while waiting for the masseuse. After ten minutes, Crimson had not noticed the lapse, but after a half hour and beating the game again with Kunckles, he got annoyed.

"Where the hell is my massage therapist? It's been a half-" Crimson said only for someone to come in.

He immediately recognized her; the medium-length wavy black hair, brown eyes, plump lips, and her olive skin. Nani Pelekai was his masseuse.

"Wait, does this mean….questions for later." Crimson thought. "That sports bra and shorts almost make up for it."

"I'm so sorry that I'm late. I…" Nani said as the door opened again.

The lady at the desk showed up with Tank and Jett while asking if the masseuse had worked on him yet. Nani paled, but Crimson waved it off while discretely slipping his SP back in his bag.

"I wound up passing out for a nap when she arrived apparently, she didn't want to wake me up." Crimson said covering for her. "Thank you for returning my comrades."

Crimson promptly returned the two and handed Nani a 100 Poké Dollar bill to give to the lady at the door.

"Now I wish not to be disturbed while I have my massage." Crimson said kindly as the lady got the bill and left slamming the door shut.

**[Cues: Kevin McLeod – Smooth Lovin']**

Nani profusely thanked him for not getting her fired, but Crimson turned on his stomach leading for her to immediately working on his back.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly do it out of kindness…well partly out of it." Crimson said as he groaned in relaxation.

"I'll make sure you're all taken care of." Nani said working his back "But you're really tense."

"See that katana next to my things? I'm a martial artist and considering I'm in a lot of fights. I'm pretty tense." Crimson said relaxing.

"You certainly look the part." Nani said rubbing him down.

"You're no slouch yourself." Crimson cooed. "From the muscle tone, I'm going to take a guess. Swimmer?"

"I used to surf professionally. How did you guess?" Nani admitted getting the massage oil on his back.

"Martial arts teach you to read people, plus when you hang around the likes of Misty, you can tell bit by bit." Crimson said sagely.

"Wait, now I recognize you. You're the guy everyone was talking about selling off those Pokémon with Misty's help. My sister was on my case because I didn't get her a Gyarados or help her out to meet, but I was just too busy to take her." Nani remarked.

"I could introduce you to Misty. I'm pretty much traveling with her." Crimson said as he flipped over for her to get to his chest. "But I'm curious, what bring you here to work on a ship?"

He sort of already knew, but he could not just tell her that.

"My parents. I lost them and it just seemed to spiral out of control. Now I have to a parent to my little sister." Nani said as Crimson admitted he lost his as well. "My sympathies."

"I've moved on." Crimson said with a sigh. "I know what it's like to spiral out of it. I don't even know if my parents are dead or not, and I spent a year in a depressive funk. Got so deep that I barely remember that year, I just remember going in it and coming out of it."

"Haunting." Nani murmuring.

"For what it's worth, I came out of it stronger. Can't say I'd be so confident." Crimson said thoughtfully.

Nani realized she was still on his chest and moved downwards only for her to notice something poking her. She looked to realize that she had forgotten to properly adjust his towel when he turned over and he was clearly "happy" to see her. Nani stammered a bit only for Crimson to look to see what the fuss was.

"Oh…I didn't even notice…" Crimson said half-truthful. "Though to be fair, it's been a while."

"I didn't take you for being…active." Nani said with a blush.

"Martial artist or no, I certainly saw him eyeing me. Though, he's…certainly packing a loaded one." Nani thought.

"Well, yes, but I meant it's been a while since I've seen a girl of darker shades. I happen to be Kantonian." Crimson admitted. "And you did do a pretty good job."

"Poor choice of words there. You're quite mature, but you're still a brat." Nani teased. "Expecting a happy ending?"

"That depends to if I can get it. Would it return the favor you owe me, or would I have to grease your palms?" Crimson asked boldly.

Nani laughed at it.

"Well unless you have ties to the Kassai Institute to get my sister, I'd be more than willing." Nani joked as Crimson turned seriously. "Isn't something wrong?"

"No, I actually graduated from Kassai and my father's actions pretty much gives my family a lot of clout around the Sevii Islands. If you're looking to get your sister in school, I can literally make the call." Crimson said nonchalantly as Nani dropped her jaw.

"You're not serious, are you?" Nani asked. "You're joking."

"Ahem. Dex Bulma, access my phone and call Ms. Sofia for me please." Crimson said as Dex Bulma did as order. "Now, Miss Pelekai, take up my cell and give it to me."

Nani washed her hands and did so. Crimson put it on speaker.

"Moshi moshi." Sofia drawled.

"Ms. Gira, it's Crimson." Crimson said as Sofia perked up.

"Crimson! How are you doing? It's so good to hear from one of my past students." Sofia said kindly.

"Well, I wanted to call on a bit of business. There's someone wishing to enroll in the Institute, just wanted to pass on the word they may need financial aid." Crimson said as Sofia proudly let out a huff.

"If you're recommending them, they're a shoo-in to get in. I need a name to start research on the background." Sofia said as Crimson muted his phone.

"The name?" Crimson asked.

"Lilo." Nani whispered out as Crimson unmuted it.

"Lilo Pelekai. You should be seeing her and her older sister in a few days….we're all on the St. Anne." Crimson remarked.

"I'll start right away. You have a good night now." Sofia said before Crimson wished the same before hanging up.

"And no, I didn't do it to just get in your shorts. It's the right thing to do, and it's a bit of a school tradition to pass on what we learn to others. I just chose to do so on your sister." Crimson said smoothly.

"Thank you…" Nani mumbled. "Looks like times up."

"That's fine, and it's for the best." Crimson said getting up to get dressed.

"Wait, I can't exactly just let you walk away after you did all this for me." Nani said sheepishly. "I don't think I could exactly be all take and no give. So, maybe…I could continue to give a massage elsewhere."

**[Music Ends]**

Crimson accepted but wanted to at least meet Lilo first. As Crimson left refreshed, Nani got to laugh early on account of filling her hours 'early' thanks to Crimson's nap. Nani got her jacket and trainer handbag as they walked chatting along only to run into Joe.

"Yeesh, Crimson. How do you keep chatting it up with so many?" Joe said impressed.

"Charm." Crimson said humbly before walking off with Nani.

Nani did not expect to find Lilo out of the hotel room. Crimson noticed she did not look any different.

"Lilo! What are you doing out of the room?" Nani said worriedly.

"I got bored and I wanted to get out the stalls. I even played in the card games in merchant's place." Lilo said excitedly.

"With who's money?!" Nani said terrified.

Lilo took off her backpack and opened it to show that Lilo won big.

"I kept winning that they had to bribe me to leave." Lilo said revealing a Great Ball.

Out of it came a Litleo that mewled as Nani face faulted.

"They took me if I pulled out, I could keep it." Lilo said as Crimson laughed. "And who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"No."

"Your sugar daddy?" Lilo asked incuriously as Crimson was snickering.

Nani was red-faced telling her no.

"Your friend with benefits?" Lilo asked as Nani sputtered as Crimson was full on laughing.

"We just met!" Nani sputtered.

"Oh…so your one-night stand. Do I have to sleep on the balcony?" Lilo said as Nani looked mortified.

"Lilo, that's not going to be the case. I just met your sister and I wanted to help her out with getting you into Kassai." Crimson remarked. "I happen to be a graduate of the place."

"And you want to help us, why?" Lilo said with raised eyebrow.

"Hey, us minorities need to stick together." Crimson touted.

Lilo seemed to accept it much to Nani's relief. Crimson passed by his room first to get all his Pokémon and had Morticia send both Lilo and Litleo off to sleep with Hypnosis.

"I need a Pokémon who could do that. Would have saved me so much trouble." Nani said tucking her in as they left her room.

"I had Dex Bulma arrange a massage table to brought to my room." Crimson said as Nani blushed a bit. "Your sister's a riot."

"Ugh, I dread when she becomes a teenager or old enough to go out and train." Nani said with a sigh as Crimson saw the hotel maid with the table and oils at the door.

Crimson signed off on it and went it with Nani. Crimson closed the door and retuned Morticia before he began to disrobe before getting on the bed. Nani got to work rubbing him down. She was not exactly too annoyed he wanted her to finish the massage. She was late, after all.

"And considering he's pretty much assured me what I wanted, least I could do." Nani thought. "I wish he wore a towel over himself. I know I've seen it already, but it's…well distracting."

She had to turn around and she could not help but bite her lip seeing it.

"Never thought I'd be giving a happy ending before." Nani joked as Crimson chuckled. "Well, I shouldn't leave it all throbbing."

Her hand was on it giving it a light stroke getting a groan on Crimson. Nani stuck to work with her hand, as Crimson offered to return the favor.

"How kind, but I can't. I share a bed, and I rather not smell of sex." Nani said biting her lip. "Just relax and let me take care of you."

Crimson nodded and leaned back as Nani worked her fingers around his length. She sped up the pace. Unknown to her, Crimson could sense Neo was near and probably watching. Nani's quickening rhythm was heating things up as Crimson felt rather close already. He had been holding a bit back for a while.

"Nani, I'm almost there." Crimson said as Nani had an idea.

Shoving his face into her chest which was the golden ticket for him finish. What Nani did not expect was a stream of spunk that shot out and over the railing. SPLAT!

"Aah! Fuck! Again with this shit!" Gilbert said as spunk splattered on his head…again. "At least my mouth wasn't open."

What made it worse was he had shoved James out of his way, and he had not…it would have James getting soaked.

Crimson could hear Gilbert's screams and began laughing completely at ease. Crimson cleaned himself up and got himself a robe.

"Don't worry about what happened, this prick had it coming. Plus, this is the second time my sperm landed on his head. He's that unlucky, but you should go. That prick will be on a rampage. I'll call up someone to pick up the bed." Crimson mused. "And I'll keep my word on you and Lilo getting to meet Misty."

"You don't really act like you're from money sometimes." Nani said as Crimson laughed.

"Well, there's a reason for that. All the money my father had was put into his company, I cannot access that cash as it is for scientific funding, development, and research until I choose to run the business which I don't want to do. The money I have is…actually mostly my own from selling stuff." Crimson said sheepishly. "I just happen to be really good at business, ya know? I didn't even pay for this VIP room. Act of kindness got me it."

"And you're thinking that your act of kindness to me will come back to you?" Nani said going to wash her hands.

"Maybe so, maybe not. I can't call myself all around nice, but I can say being nice to the right people gets you far in life." Crimson said already changed into his sleepwear.

He hauled the massage bed of his room having called an orderly to pick it up. Nani came out the bathroom and got on her jacket. She bid him goodbye. As the door closed behind her, Neo came down on the railing.

"I would be mad at you, but I knew you have the balcony door open on purpose." Neo remarked.

"No, I just knew you'd be snooping around being a damn tease." Crimson said as Neo strode in.

She grabbed by the scruff of his robe whispering into his ear.

"I can't just spread 'em for anyone. Only the worthy get the privilege." Neo said heatedly. "And those in my interest…I can tell you want me, but I don't think you're ready for me yet."

"I figured." Crimson said only to be thrown. "Cripes!"

"Honestly, you're wonder why you have my interest. Aura users are rare…there's few of us. Your aura, however, feels unnatural. As if you were much stronger before, and you're regaining lost power." Neo said with a wry grin. "Frankly, it excites me to have a potential challenge. Sure, you're not the only auric, but Rusty's a bit of saint, Ash is too immature, and I don't think Delia all too my type yet. I need to watch her more."

The idea of Neo and Delia brought a rather pleasant thought that Neo noticed the change in Crimson! WHAP! Crimson squealed as, in a flash, Neo had her shoes off and was standing on him. Her foot planted on Crimson's crotch pushing down.

"Crimson, fantasizing about me and Delia? My, how naughty!" Neo said rubbing her foot on him. "Sweet to know I'm in your thoughts."

"Do you really think teasing me like this is wise? You don't mess with a Dragon." Crimson said with his eyes looking fierce.

"All I see is a cute lil' lizard." Neo teased.

Neo felt she was control…so when Crimson rose whirling her into his bed with him pinning her to his bed, she was swept off her feet. He whispered in her ear that it was not nice to be a little tease. Neo found herself carried out of his room before he went back in shutting the door.

"The fuck just happened?!" Neo said getting out of her stupor. "Did he just…?!"

* * *

(A/N: While Neo is still stronger than him, Crimson was able to get the jump on her. Neo's toying with him was going to get Crimson's nerves. As for Nani showing up, there's a reason for it. Because I put Recess in-universe, this means it also carries The Proud Family, Kim Possible, American Dragon: Jake Long, and Lilo and Stitch. Thus, I figured I may trickle them in. Obviously, they're not all going to appear now or even in the Kanto series, but they are a viable possibility in the future.)


	49. Fourth Island Follies

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 49: Fourth Island Follies_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Floe Town, Fourth Island | April 30th | 11:00a.m.)

"Can you believe it? We're in the hometown of one of the Elite Four!" Misty said excitedly. "Thanks again for the autograph."

"It was not an issue." Crimson mused. "Anything for my friends. Thanks for showing Lilo a good time."

"That was sweet of you to help her and her sister. I do need to ask if you did it to get her pants." Misty asked a bit accusingly.

"Not really. She lost her parents like I did too." Crimson said sagely. "Besides, Nani's hot and all, but too focused on her sister. I didn't want to have sex with her thinking she had to do it for her sister. I have some standards."

"Good to know." Misty said having her accusations resolved. "So, what do you want to with our time here? This island is kind of quiet."

"Icefall Cave." Crimson remarked. "I feel like exploring, plus I need to talk to you away from prying ears."

"Something wrong?" Misty said as Crimson looked to see he was not watched.

"I'll explain when we get there." Crimson said heading over to Icefall Cave.

Misty followed as they entered into the cave to receive a chilling air. Thankfully, Crimson slipped on his **Aqua Hoodie** and Misty slipped on Crimson's yellow hoodie. Crimson noticed something on the ground and took it up.

"An HM for Waterfall? Useless." Crimson said shoving in his bag.

The layout of the place was a bit expansive, but Crimson was able to lead Misty through while explaining everything.

"Wait, Team Rocket has a bomb on the ship?! Why the hell didn't you say anything?" Misty asked.

"And let Team Rocket threaten to blow us all early, no way. Besides, Bulma is working on disabling the bomb remotely. She's close to it, and she's also located where it is. I had Melvin do some digging around for me. He found out what I was up to and wanted to help. I didn't want him at first, but then he revealed some valued info." Crimson said explaining that Melvin helped his Uncle keep track of employees. "Get this, he manages to get his Exeggutor to hypnotize one of the newer employees. Got him to sing like a canary. Got me a list of all the staff hiding out as Team Rocket agents. It's lucky I got VIP because one of them was a housekeeper."

"Damn, Melvin pulled through for you. And I think I need to better secure my stuff…" Misty said concerned.

"Don't worry, I got that housekeeper busted for stealing. All I had to was ask Neo to steal something and plant it on the housekeeper. Eva broke that housekeeper's arm and I got a laugh out of it. The ironic thing is the housekeeper had managed to steal a few things from others…but got away with it for so long because they were small things." Crimson mused darkly chuckling.

"At least nothing bad is going to happen on Fourth Island, right?" Misty said as Crimson gave her a knowing look.

"Well, I don't sense much people or any Pokémon giving off distress. I guess I can catch a new Pokémon. I haven't caught one…in eight days…wow, I really am a bit picky." Crimson said in self-reflection.

"I'm hoping to get my hands on a Lapras." Misty said with a wry grin. "And I have someone with a Pokédex to make that task easier."

"And what do I get out of that?" Crimson said satirically as Misty pouted. "I'm kidding. Dex Bulma?"

"_You'll need to head to the back caves. Scores of Lapra pool around them because they led out to the ocean._" Dex Bulma mused before marking the location on her mini-map.

"Crimson, I wish your father was here…so I could tell what a genius he was." Misty said earnestly.

"He'd appreciate it." Crimson said as they both ran to seek out those Laprases.

Tessa had to be used to zap any annoying Zubat or Golbat in the way before they came to a new problem. A gang of Sneasel guarding the way down to get to the Lapras. From what Misty and Crimson could translate, they were the Lapras' protectors to which no one was passing unless they wanted a fight.

"_Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokémon. Vicious in nature, it drives Pidgey from their nests and feasts on the Eggs that are left behind. Its paws conceal sharp claws. If attacked, it suddenly extends the claws and startles its enemy. They tend to attack in groups. It is said to be the inspiration the kamaitachi yōkai in Japanese folklore."_

"Tessa, come back." Crimson said returning Tessa. "Atlas, let's go."

When they saw the Gyarados, the Sneasel all laughed at him with one in particular having a bit of snark.

"This guy has to be stupid. Who picks a Water/Flying type to fight an Ice type? Guys, let me deal with this idiot!"

"So, I'm an idiot, huh?" Crimson said scaring the Sneasel. "Atlas, light Sub-Zero here up like a match."

"Wait, did you under…WHAT THE HE…ahhhh!" Sneasel screamed as Atlas spewed flames out of his mouth. "But you're a water type! How?!"

Sneasel gracefully dodged.

"That's a secret, plebian. You face the might at Atlas!" Atlas boasted.

"I will freeze your fire." Sneasel said sternly.

An epic battle was soon to begin only for Sneasel to get smacked in the face with a Quick Ball. Atlas even protested that he wanted a fight. He hoped Sneasel would get out, but the Quick Ball clicked shut signal a successful capture.

"Yes, Sub-Zero, welcome to the family." Crimson said taking up the ball.

He returned Atlas to send him back to the PC to let Sub-Zero into the active party before letting him out.

"You've got to be kidding me." Sub-Zero said.

"Welcome aboard, Sub-Zero." Crimson said cheerfully. "Since Misty and I can understand Pokémon speak, you just sound like Sub-Zero the character."

"You can't be serious." Sub-Zero said before Crimson nodded. "Well, at least I sound cool to you, but you better not disappoint, or you'll be sorry."

"I doubt you're be displeased, Sub. I happen to be good at what I do." Crimson said confidently before checking his Pokédex. "Ok, I can move with this. Get you some new moves and a steady diet of vitamins, you'll make for the coldest ninja in Kanto. Especially when you evolve."

"Wait, we can evolve?" A Sneasel asked.

"You just need to have a Razor Fang and level up in the night…" Crimson explained as Sub-Zero was feeling a bit better that evolving was in his future.

Sub-Zero followed along as Misty and Crimson went down to the Lapras pools in the back cave. It felt more like a sanctuary.

**[Cues: A Moment of Calm - Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky]**

Lapras were everywhere including a familiar one with a white scarf Crimson knew all well. There was Suzy at the edge of the shore as Heather was brushing it humming a cheery tone. Her Pokémon all sat around

"Miss Megumi, that was lovely." Crimson said as Heather whirled around red faced. "Well don't stop because of me. And hello to all you guys and girls."

Her Pokémon all said their hellos.

"I still find it weird you can easily talk to Pokémon. Why are you even here?" Heather asked.

"I'm helping Misty get a Lapras. But what about you?" Crimson asked.

"I just wanted to take Suzy to her homeland…I supposed you don't remember considering your depression, but our class went on a trip here years ago. Suzy was a little one then. She got hurt and our teacher patched her up. I gave up a big white scarf before seeing it off. It would be years later before we met again and she…was being chased by poachers. I recused her." Heather said showing a bit more emotion. "It was during that year you were in your funk…literally a few days after it started."

"Hey for what's it worth, I think that's noble of you." Crimson said assuring her. "Were the poachers ever caught?"

"One was…but the other one got away. He remembered my name and said he'd get me back someday. It was the reason I couldn't go on my journey that year. My parents got all paranoid…if it wasn't for the fact that he got arrested in Jotho this year, I'd be stuck at home." Heather bemused. "I was mad he was caught because I went and got a pair of brass knuckles that I wanted to pummel him with."

"Save it for Team Rocket." Crimson joked before sending out Tank into the water. "Now, I promised Misty to get her a Lapras."

"Wait, Misty can go do that by herself. I challenge you to a battle." Heather said seriously. "A full battle."

"I just caught Sub-Zero, and I have a bit of policy to not throw them into a fight unless it's dire. But seeing you only have five, I'll take you on."

"Fine." Heather said sourly. "Just be prepared to fork over your money when you lose."

"Confident, are we?" Crimson teased checking his PokéDex. "Well then, allow me to even the score as a sign of good faith."

He tossed Heather five Rare Candies staying it was for Sonu to evolve.

"Finally!" Sonu said trotting up eating them out of her hand.

With a glow and a swirling flame, Sonu became the mighty Rapidash.

"Well shit, guess I'm the last to evolve….at level 50…damn it, leveling's random as shit." Dray muttered.

"Giving me a handicap? How sweet." Heather said sarcastically.

"Oh, that wasn't a handicap." Crimson said with a grin. "That was give you a fighting chance."

"Cheeky bastard! I missed when you were the quiet kid." Heather said as Crimson jumped back.

**[Cues: Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver OST – Rival Battle]**

"Suzy, you're up first." Heather said as Suzy gave a battle cry.

"Tank, all you man." Crimson said as Tank glanced over as Suzy. "I'd say ladies' first, but I'mma not. Tank, use Surf and use the wave to land a Mega Punch!"

Tank's body glowed blue as he rose on top on the water forming a wave for him to ride on as his fist glowed white. Suzy was able to dodge it and Heather gave her the only to make it Hail.

"Shit. She probably has Blizzard on Suzy." Crimson thought as he instinctively made a small shield of aura.

"How did you do that?" Heather said quizzically.

"The shield thing…I think my dad or my mom taught me." He said making the excuse. "Besides, I don't want a concussion."

"Ow! Is this…who the hell used Hail?!" Misty screamed as she was in the water on top of Risa.

"Tank, dive underwater!" Crimson said as Tank went down with a splash. "Blend into the water!"

"Oh no, you don't! Suzy, go after him!" Heather said as Suzy dived after them. "Flush him out with Surf!"

Underwater, Suzy was looking for Tank while forming a blue sphere in her mouth. Tank tensed his fists and went for it! **BLAM! WHAM! **Tank had hit her with Brick Break, but Suzy hit him with the Surf sphere. The impact blasting Tank out of the water and smack onto land.

"Will Tank be all right after that?" Sub-Zero asked.

"I call him the Tank for a reason." Crimson said as Tank got up as Suzy surfaced.

"Blizzard!" Heather said as Suzy glowed an icy blue.

Suzy spewed off a blistering blast of cold that got Tank to shiver as his body froze up trapping him in the cold.

"Damn it, it's too cold. My nipples are rigid." Tank said whimpering.

"Too much information!" Suzy whined.

"Damn, he's frozen. He….oh right, I almost forget. Tank! Use Heat Crash!" Crimson said as Heather blinked in surprised.

Tank's body exploded with flames as he leapt into the air with the platter of hail hitting him, melting into shush.

"Use Blizzard again, full power!" Heather said as Suzy fired up in the air.

Tank dived down for Suzy clashing against the cold blast with a brief struggle of power. Normally, STAB would put the fight in Suzy's favor, but Crimson knew gravity was going to be an equalizer. Plus, Blizzard only had five power points meaning Suzy could not keep it for too long.

"My mouth is getting sore…and he's so fat!" Suzy strained out.

"Tank, Hyper Voice!" Crimson said as Suzy paled.

"Son of a…." Suzy said only for Snorlax to screeched, "BIIIIITTTTTTTCCCCCCHHH!"

The soundwaves overtaken Suzy harming her before the living fireball slammed into her burning her. Tank got into course panting having damage from the Blizzard. Suzy was not in better shape either.

"I need to end this now!" Heather thought before calling Suzy to use Liquidation.

"Psychic!" Crimson called out as Tank had a telekinetic hold on Suzy.

Tank used that hold to slam her into the wall, but Heather had Suzy counter with Dragon Pulse knocking them back. Suzy hit the ground free from the psychic hold.

"Suzy can't take much more of this." Broot said worriedly. "But neither can he…especially with the Hail."

"Surf, Suzy, swamp him!" Heather said as Suzy summoned a wave to ride on. "Game's over."

"I don't think so. I don't know it will work, but Tank, I believe in you! Smack Down!" Crimson said as Tank grabbed one of the chunks of hail.

It glowed hot white before he flung it at her with all his strength. It nailed Suzy forcing her to crash on the ground, and, with that super-effective hit, Tank took the first win before collapsing out cold himself.

"Impressive…even though Tank fell, he held on to finish the job." Sub-Zero said giving respect the tubby Pokémon.

"Damn it, at least that's one." Heather said as they returned their fainted Pokémon.

"Shit, that is bad! I was hoping that Suzy didn't up and get defeated. I was hoping to take out his Charizard and that crocodile with her. At least I still have Dray, one Thunderbolt from him will put that Charizard down easily." Heather thought before sending Sonu out to fight.

"Sir Jett, let's jam!" Crimson said sending out his faithful croc.

"Oh great….at least Sonu has Solar Beam, but the hail has just one turn left before it fades. I can't fade a turn charging, I need to attack now." Heather thought before decided to switch out Sonu.

She had Broot get into the fight in Sonu's stead.

"Jett, Aerial Ace!" Crimson said as Jett sped off with a glowing white trial.

"WHAT?!" Heather and Broot said before Jett nailed Broot with an Aerial Ace.

"But since when does…to hell with this! Broot, Energy Ball!" Heather said as Crimson called for Incinerate.

Both shot the other would their attacks with doing considerable damage to the other with Jett reeling from the blow a tad more.

"I can't take a lot more of those." Jett mumbled. "He got me with a lucky critical."

"Razor Leaf!" Heather said as Broot fired a volley of razor-sharp leaves.

"Shadow Claw your way through!" Crimson said as Jett's claws glowed an eerie purple and black.

He slashed through several them only taking one or two cuts from the leaves only Heather to prep Broot to use Energy Ball.

"Jump over it and use Earthquake!" Crimson said as Jett made a jump.

Barely dodging the attack, Jett smacked Broot with an Earthquake-powered fist. Broot saw rocks before passing out from the head trauma as Jett landed smack on the ground. Jett was drained, but he was still conscious to raise a thumbs up as he was returned. Heather reluctantly returned.

"Kimiko, flame on!" Crimson said sending out Kimiko in his stead.

"Finally, Dray, get in there!" Heather said as Dray slithered into place. "Use, Aqua Jet!"

Consumed by water, Dray rocketed forward only to be blown back by Kimiko's Dragon Pulse after Crimson had her Mega Evolve. Overkill? Yes, it was, but Crimson was never one to hold back on his rivals. Heather only had two left, but she was persistent in not giving up.

**[Music Ends]**

On the other side, Misty was glad the hail stopped as rubbing the bruise on her head. She made note to deck Heather one for being stupid enough to use Hail indoors. Misty was having her own little battle against Lapras who wanted to fight. She sent out Starmie to fight her.

"Starmie, let's try your new moves. Tri Attack!" Misty said as Starmie's gem glowed white.

Starmie fired three multi-colored beams of energy from its gem to which the beams twist and turn nailed Lapras paralyzing him.

"Of all the luck!" Lapras whined before firing off a Dragon Pulse. "Taste my draconic wrath!"

"Use Rapid Spin to dodge it!" Misty said as Starmie spun the around to tackle Lapras.

"Sparkling Aria!" Lapra sings, forming an orb of water above his head.

The orb burst and turns into multiple bubbles that are fired at the opponent pelting Starmie.

"Misty. Can I drop the hammer?" Starmie asked.

"Go for it! Thunderbolt!" Misty said as Starmie released a wicked bolt of electricity. What Misty did not know was Crimson had Tessa use Electric Terrain…empowering her Starmie's Thunderbolt.

Electrocuting Lapras, Misty saw it to attempt a capture throwing a Dive Ball at him. He went in and the ball hit the water with a plop as Starmie used Psychic get the waggling ball in Misty's hands. CLICK!

**[Cues: Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver OST – Rival Battle]**

Back to Heather and Crimson's fight, Sonu and Tessa were in the heat of the moment.

"Hypnosis." Heather said as Sonu's eyes glowed pink. "What's going on?! Tessa should fall asleep."

"Not with Electric Terrain, not only does it power up electric moves, but it completely nullifies sleep. Meaning you can have your Pokémon go to sleep or do that to others. So, Tessa, Thunderbolt!" Crimson said as Tessa fired off a massive bolt of electricity.

Sonu reeled and screamed in pain as she was electrocuted, but Heather had an idea realizing she could use this against him.

"Wild Charge!" Heather said as Sonu's eyes tensed.

Using the electricity, Sonu's body was surrounded by red electricity before charging and tackling Tessa. The recoil damage was a small price to pay.

"Double Kick!/Swift!" Heather/Crimson said as both attacks smacked their Pokémon at the same time.

"Solar Beam!" Heather said as Sonu began to charge.

"Use Charge!" Crimson said as Tessa began sparking with electricity. "And now, Charge Beam!"

A clash of a beam of raw electricity versus of a sunlight powered death ray crashed into each other forming a beam struggle. Sonu seemed to be overtaking for the moment.

"It's game over guppy for you, 120 base power is on my side." Heather touted.

"I'm so scared, if not for the last that the move Charge doubled the power of the next electric move used plus Electric Terrain adding a 50% general boost. This means, Charge Beam is somewhere between base 150 to possibly 200. More than enough to overcame Sonu…and don't forget about STAB." Crimson said with a shark-like smirk as Heather and Sonu knew they were screwed. "Tessa, don't hold back!"

"With pleasure, rarrgh!" Tessa said as her beam overtook Sonu's.

"And I just evolv…AAAHHHHHH!" Sonu said before being bombarded with electricity.

Down went Sonu, leaving Heather with her Honchkrow who was sweating bullets. Donna know if she flapped her wings into that ring it was suicide, and Heather knew this. Heather had to be begrudgingly fold…once again admitting defeat.

**[Music Ends]**

"Damn it, you outplayed me." Heather said defeatedly.

"I was a top student for a good reason." Crimson said. "Though, you caught me off guarding with Wild Charge. I'd admit that the Terrain family of moves are weird in their logic."

The electric terrain slowly faded as Crimson returned Tessa. Within her ball, Kimiko returned to her normal form.

"We should get out of here and get our Pokémon patched up. For what its worth, you give me a good run. Had our levels were more even, you've would been a bit more of an issue." Crimson admitted.

"Wait a damn minute, your act of mer…your Pokémon were over 40." Heather dryly stated.

"Just over the tip." Crimson mused as Misty surfed back into shore with Risa. "Oi Misty, you got what you wanted?"

"I did. I'll need your PokéDex later." Misty said getting onto shore before returning Risa.

"Well, then. It's a bit after one. Let's get out of here." Crimson said as the three trainers and Sub-Zero headed out.

"Hmm, his sense of strategy is apparently impressive. This Crimson might be the fitting trainer for me. Moves with grace and strikes cold as ice." Sub-Zero thought. "Yes, this will be perfect."

Crimson had ensured Sub-Zero a chance to put his brethren goodbye before they all left for the ship. As Crimson dropped off Tank and Jett at the center, he turned to heal his still standing members with Hyper Potions and Elixirs. Heather had to drop most of hers in the ship's center. The two were walking and chatting about as Misty had to call her sisters hoping they were not messing with her new capture.

"Crimson, I'm sorry I said I missed you as the quiet kid." Heather said with a sigh. "That was uncalled for."

"Please. I've been called racial slurs. Literally, what you said isn't going to faze me too much. You were just being a sore loser." Crimson teased as Heather rolled her eyes. "By the way, how's it like traveling around with the oh so talented Gary. Figured you all were fighting over him…except Lindsay."

"Lindsay sees him as a little brother, and he does see her as a bit of a sister figure. The Clones are into him like leeches, Ella's interested, and me…I'm keeping my options open." Heather said as Crimson rolled his eyes. "Oh, like you aren't doing the same."

"I've had hookups, but no concrete relationships." Crimson teased.

"With Misty?" Heather said only for Crimson to laugh.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Crimson teased as Heather looked incredulous. "I can't just kiss and tell what I do."

"But there is something you should consider, you don't have a complete team yet. Consider getting a sixth so you don't have to flake out of a fight. Maybe use the markets to bag yourself something nice." Crimson said before slipping her some cash. "Consider it my thanks."

"Come on, let's get you a Razor Claw." Crimson said before putting Sub-Zero on his shoulder.

Heather looked at the cash in her hands thinking she really did not deserve it especially where she realized she never paid him for losing the battle. She turned to call him out, but he was gone into the crowd leaving her alone.

"Ok, Sub-Zero, it's time you and I did some training." Crimson said excitedly. "It will focus on your movements, and I can teach you some new moves to better cover your strengths and weaknesses, but its best I do after you evolve. So, we'll get the claw and we're work from that."

"Hai. Let's get started." Sub-Zero said with a grin.

The day was spent with a focus on working on the art of ninjutsu, something that Sub-Zero was naturally gifted in. Sneak attacks, hiding in the shadows, and moving as one with shade. By nightfall, Crimson was pleased with the results of today's training and he got the Razor Claw to evolve Sub-Zero to a Weavile.

"How do you feel?" Crimson said as Sub-Zero evolved.

"Empowered and take my opponents into the cold." Sub-Zero said icily.

"Well, then. I think it's a total success. And I got something for you." Crimson said tying an Expert Belt around his neck like a scarf. "Something to up your game and to add an extra punch to your attack."

"Thank you." Sub-Zero said with a bow.

"Now, let's introduce you to the rest of the family." Crimson said.

Up in Crimson's room, he had Sub-Zero meet the gang in full, and even went to video call Velvet to land his Pokémon not in the active team meet Sub-Zero.

"Welcome to the team, Sub-Zero. I look forward to tag teaming with you in the future." Morticia said kindly. "Darks and Ghosts have to stick together."

"Huh…it's a lot smaller than I assumed. But no wonder, if this guy can go around with a dinosaur, this I have no worries. Although, having a trainer who was fully speak with me…is still bizarre." Sub-Zero said as there was a knock on the door.

Crimson opened to see Heather with a shopping bag.

"Here. My way of saying thank you…one of the guys at the shop recognized you and suggested I get you this." Heather said giving it to him. "I'd say, but Lindsay wants to have a girls' night."

She left him and he went inside to see what it was. A small storage case for his GB Advance, a pair of Wireless Adapters, and a few more mores.

"Aw Heather, you make the night. I…" Crimson said only to be cut off by Dex Bulma announcing, "_Crimson, I've managed to locate the bomb. From the data on what's on the computer console on it, it has a few remote denotators. However, it seems they have to be in range to use. The only one that's a danger is the one on the ship. Most likely one of the Rockets on board have it. Shall I call Melvin?"_

"Go for it." Crimson said as his Pokémon looked concerned. "Don't worry, I just need to call for a meeting. You guys relax, I'll be back."

"Oh no, you don't. Carry the rest of the team with you." Morticia said firmly.

"All right, all right. Velvet, thanks for letting me see my team, but I got a Team Rocket plot to dear with." Crimson said hanging up.

He returned everyone except Sub-Zero and they left the room. He had called up a meeting of the Black Dragons and their associates. He even dragged Jessie, James, and Meowth to it. Using one of the empty VIP room, he was able to "reserve" it for a private party. It was then Crimson dropped an explanation to mixed reactions.

"Wait, you were just going to do fight Team Rocket by yourself while trying to deal with a bomb on the ship on your own? Dear Zapdos, Crimson, you're absolutely nuts. Balls of steel, but still nuts." Leone said respectfully.

"Even though, he's got a plan on how to deal with this. Right?" Joe asked as Lorelei sighed.

"This is a disaster. I was tasked to investigate, and I'm only finding out when it's already too late." Lorelei said worriedly.

"Even then, there's exactly three detonators for that bomb. One of them is on this ship, and I need it found and destroyed. I can go down to the bomb and disable it, but I need that denotator out of the game." Crimson said firmly.

"Thankfully, I got a list of the employees that are secretly Rockets. I managed to channel some Hypnosis to get one of them to spill." Melvin said producing the list.

"Dragons. Your task will be to seek them out…and find that detonator. Ensure they…are no position to alert the others we're on to them." Crimson said as Turbine and Aya shot up excited.

"We'll assist in the matter. I don't exactly like the fact that my vacation was going to be ruined by two-bit trash." Balalaika said crushing her lit cigar.

"I'm going with you to the bomb, Crimson. Don't protest, it's an order." Lorelei said firmly.

"You as my company? Why would I complain?" Crimson said cracking his knuckles. "Just keep up with me, Ice Queen."

Somewhere in Sinnoh, a white-haired girl sneezed. There a few snickers all around as Lorelei had a light blush.

"Don't get cocky, you may be good, but you're not on my level yet." Lorelei said firmly.

"Hold those words until I have all eight badges and I'm knocking at your door." Crimson said eyeing the mop of ice-cream hair in the distance.

If Neo was in for helping him, that was good, he thought.

"Oh, and Brock? Here." Crimson said taking out a Metal Coat out of his bag. "For your Onix to evolve."

He tossed it to the gym leader before leaving.

**-o-**

Going down to the lower floors, Crimson, Lorelei, James, Jessie, Meowth, and Heather moved carefully.

"So, why are you even coming with us, girlie?" Meowth asked Heather.

"I owe Crimson a favor, plus I wanted to ask if he could help me name my Ponyta." Heather said as Crimson asked if it was male or female. "It's female, but it's…Galarian. I got it at the marketplace."

"Jacira. It's from some tribe in Brazil coining the two ancient words for moon and honey. Figured if Sonu was of the sun, she'd be his moon." Crimson said as if it was a matter of fact.

Everyone was looking at him funny before he said he just likes his names with meaning.

"Thank you." Heather said appreciative. "It's lovely. You could probably a name rater."

"Glad to hear, but keep quiet. We're nearing the bomb, and it's probably guarded." Crimson remarked.

The group moved a bit of slower before they ended up in the storage bay of the ship where they found the bomb being guarded by three grunts who were playing cards.

"This is bullshit." Grunt A said drawing another. "We're stuck guarding the bomb, while everyone else gets to sleep in those nice rooms."

"When we blow this ship, I say we steal some bedding." Grunt B said firmly.

"Dibs on that Crimson guy's stuff. Lacey knows he's packing cash…" Grunt C said with a smirk. "Wish I could gotten me a Milotic."

"Oh please, we all know that the Boss gave the order for anything of Crimson's to go straight to him." Grunt A said as the other two dropped their cards in horror. "What?"

They stammered as Grunt A felt a chill down his spine. Grunt A turned around to get a punch in the face from Lorelei right into the table flipping it over.

"Oh shit, it's Lorelei, cheese it!" Grunt B said running only to see Crimson was here to.

"So, you fuckers were just going to pick me like a corpse?!" Crimson said enraged.

Grunt C booked it on for Heather to punch her with brass knuckles causing the loss of a tooth. A few minutes later, Jessie and James helped to tie up the trio.

"How could you betray Team Rocket?!" Grunt B asked Jessie as James rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, how about the fact that you put on the ship fated to blow up. And I have the sneaking thought that the boss wanted and hoped for us to die." James said as Meowth glared at the grunt.

"So, does this mean you'll join the Black Dragons?" Crimson said only to get slapped by Jessie. "Ok, I may have deserved that one."

"You're still a brat, we may no longer enemies, but you're now our rival." Jessie said crossing her arms.

"Ok, just admit that I grew on you." Crimson said dryly.

"I'll admit it, but she never will." Meowth said humbly. "By the way, I never got to thank you for taking out Cinder Fall. Let's just say, she…killed someone dear to me, and it's nice to know she was avenged."

"You're very welcome." Crimson said kindly. "But now we need to disable the bomb."

"_Hook me up to computer on it, and I'll see what I can do._" Dex Bulma said as Crimson did so. "_You still need the detonator disabled or else they can override my attempts to deactivate the bomb."_

Heather turned to Grunt B and asked him who had the detonator. Which Grunt B decided to spit in her eye, Heather gave him a brass knuckled backhand slap and asked again only to get blood spit on her. Crimson turned to Grunt C and unsheathed his sword having it at her throat.

"Ok, I'll tell you! I have the trigger…it's in the case there." Grunt C said before Crimson used the pommel of his sword to knock her and Grunt B out.

"Heather, I need you to call everyone. Call off the search." Crimson said smashing open the case before crushing the remote.

Heather took off taking out her phone as she did. Crimson had also made calls but made sure to talk to Melvin.

"Odd, that the first detonator was too easily placed. But I guess if security found it on them, that'd raise questions. Did we raise alarms?" Crimson asked.

"No. I made sure to let my uncle in on this and we have those taken into custody. Seeing that you got the control disable, we're going to at least ensure they are detained." Melvin said.

"Good to hear." Crimson said before hanging up.

"_And done, the bomb's disarmed for now. I've killed the remote signal so just in case…."_ Dex Bulma said as Crimson unplugged her.

"Good, we're going to get rid of it." Crimson said deviously.

That night, Crimson would sleep soundly. As for the former Rocket, they lay awake wondering what they were going to do now. Crimson's words of encouragement to leave Team Rocket had finally stuck, and now they were deciding on what they would do now.

"James, I know we all quit Team Rocket…but what are we going to do now?" Jessie said as they lain in bed.

"Whatever we want. Crimson might be a little shit, but…he did free me from my parents. I don't really have anything holding back here now. Maybe we could use this cruise to this advantage, we could not go back to Kanto." James remarked as Jessie looked at him curiously.

"But where would we even go?" Jessie asked.

"There's other regions. We could go to one of them. I got family in Sinnoh I probably should see." James said thoughtfully looking over at a world of the regions. "Hey Meowth, throw a dart. See if you could hit a region."

Meowth took part and landed a shot.

"Well then, we got our destination." James said relived. "Sinnoh can wait."

"That's one issue dealt with." Jessie said relived. "Made sure to take out enough for us. But there's the matter of Team Rocket possibly coming after us."

"Are they really going to put resources towards to go after us?" Meowth asked.

The trio laughed at the idea especially considering Crimson and the Black Dragons was their former boss's larger issue.

* * *

(A/N: Yup, our former Team Rocket trio are leaving the building by the end of this arc. If anything, I was given some decent advice now that I actually had the trio quit the Rockets. I considered them staying to help in taking down Team Rocket, but I think they would more leave that in the hands of the Black Dragons. As for what region they're heading off to, that's a secret.)


	50. Failure to Launch

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 50: Failure to Launch_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Between the seas of Five and Six Island | May 2nd | 11:00a.m.)

"Something's wrong, boss." One of the grunts said confusedly. "You've been pressing that button for a few minutes now."

When Team Rocket was inked down to the Sevii Islands, Giovanni had three members run that operation. The Three Beasts of Team Rocket; Sird, Carr, and Orm. All three were near even to the level of the Four Admins but were arguably more vicious in how they did business. Carr kept trying to activate the bomb not realizing he was far out of range.

"What's with this thing?" Carr said flustered. "Where's the damn S.S. Anne?"

Carr with a few grunts were on a boat that was planned to be used to raid the cruise ship, but there was no explosion. His phone rang and to which he angrily picked up.

"What it is, Orm?!" Carr snarled.

"The plan failed. They find out about bomb, our undercover agents arrested." Orm said simply. "The bomb was disarmed and disposed of."

Carr threw his remote into the sea in anger asking how this plan failed. They had set up everything, only to end up with nothing. Giovanni was not exactly pleased to see one of his plots foiled and on the news.

(Kassai Institute, Six Island | May 2nd | 1:00p.m.)

"You mean I could get her in?" Nani said excitedly.

"Of course, Miss Pelekai, your sister has passed the test decently and I feel you meet the need for financial aid." Sofia said kindly. "So, take this."

Sofia gave her a signed form to take to the cashier for her to get her bill.

"Welcome to Kassai, Lilo." Sofia said as Lilo nodded.

As the sisters left the office, Lilo asked what Nani was going to do.

"Well, I can't just leave you here even though I could. So…I had to quit my job and move us here." Nani remarked. "I'm still looking for a place to settle, but it's either here or the nearby Seven Island."

Elsewhere, the former graduates were looking on their old stomping grounds to be recognized by the current students. Crimson found it weird to be…treated with some high praise and respect. Joe and Rusty reunited with old friends.

"Good to see you two again." Kensuke said high-fiving Joe. "How goes the journey?"

"All good, but I've been itching to reunite with Sissi." Joe admitted.

"Speaking of her, you just missed her." Suzuhara said as Joe grabbed by the collar. "Ease up, man! She was here yesterday, battled for the headmistress's badge before heading off to Seven Island."

"Don't you have her number?" Rusty said causing Joe to let out of Suzuhara.

As Joe was trying to call number, Crimson walked the halls gaining faint memories of his time in school. It was like looking back to a completely different person. He fluffed his Black Dragon jacket before just zipping it up on his red tank top.

"Good thing, I wore pants and shoes. This place is colder than I remember." Crimson said thinking back.

"But I thought the cold never bothered you."

Crimson turned to see his old teacher, Chris Mclean. Dear Articuno, the memories.

"Chris, I assume you're making a student's life here hell. But I guess considering I was such a success you got a pay raise." Crimson said sardonically.

"Guilty." Chris snarked. "But it is good to see you and the old class again."

"Do you really mean that or are you riding on the clout we gave off?" Crimson said before walking away.

Crimson headed right back out the courtyard only to see Ash was in, the midst of, a battle with a student from Kassai. Ash's Pidgeotto had just defeated the student's Fearow.

"Yes! Great work, Pidgeotto." Ash said as Pidgeotto flew back to him.

Pidgeotto, however, began to glow before ascending to his final form of Pidgeot.

"I guess you can't ride on my shoulder anymore." Ash said as Pidgeot set itself on the ground.

"No, but I can take you to the skies!" Pidgeot bolstered.

Ash took the hint and his winnings before getting Pidgeot's back taking off to the skies.

"Well good for him." Crimson thought before leaving for Water Path.

"Crimson, wait!" Nani said coming up.

"So, Nani? How did it go?" Crimson asked.

"Perfect, the bill is manageable and Lilo got in." Nani said. "Now, all there's left is to find a place to stay."

"You'll figure that out soon enough. I wish you the best." Crimson said before Nani gave him her number. "Hm?"

"I…don't usually do this…but if you need another massage, I'd be willing to do it for you." Nani said as Crimson took the slip of paper. "Especially, if you need a happy ending."

Crimson bid her goodbye and a bit of thanks feeling pleased with himself. As he left for elsewhere, Leanne was walking in with her suitcase as Cardin and Sazandora were pleading with her not to leave them.

"No! My mind is made up!" Leanne said firmly. "And besides, Rusty's simply more of a man than you, Cardin."

Cardin would have hit her, but he simply gave up. Maybe it was those goods or the loss of Rusty, but he just could not stand to look at her. He turned around and went back to the ship. Sazandroa was a bit more persistent.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Leanne said infuriated.

"Damn it, child! You don't to…" Sazandora said before Allison floored her with a punch.

"Thank you." Leanne said as Allison put a hand on her shoulder.

"Good luck, Miss Yamamoto." Allison said dragging Sazandora back to the ship. "I hope you do well!"

-o-

(St. Anne | May 2nd | 7:00p.m.)

"So, you invited me to a grab a drink?" Crimson said sipping on his tequila. "You two getting married or something?"

When Jessie, James, and Meowth invited Crimson for drinks, Crimson felt something was up.

"No, it's not like that." James insisted as Jessie was fighting off a blush.

"It's just this will be the last time we'll see each other. We're leaving Kanto…probably for good." Meowth said as Crimson smirked.

"You'll be missed, but hey you'll find your fortune elsewhere. Besides, when I get back to Kanto, shredding Team Rocket will be a focus. It'll be best for you not to come back until that's over." Crimson said calmly.

"Yeah, you took being on the news like a champ." Meowth snickered. "But here's a new beginning."

They all clinked glasses and heartily drank.

"There's one thing I want to ask you for, Crimson. One more battle." Jessie said firmly. "I'd be damned if I don't get one over you!"

"Oh, if you insist. I assume doubles then, let us keep it to one Pokémon each." Crimson said getting one.

"You're on." Jessie said.

Once they got to an empty arena, the match was on. Jessie and James sent out Arbok and Weezing.

"All right, Sub-Zero, Jett, it's game day!" Crimson said as Kimiko and Jett were let out.

"You two again?" Jett said as Arbok growled.

"I owe your trainer one last beating." Arbok said defiantly. "You'll get it this time!"

"He's new." Meowth said noting Sub-Zero.

"It is time to entertain our guests." Sub-Zero said forming a ball of ice before crushing it.

"Weezing, Gyro Ball!" James said as Weezing began to spin.

"Arbok, Thunderbolt!" Jessie said as Arbok sparked with electricity.

"Oh, the irony." Crimson thought before saying, "Jett, block that Thunderbolt and counter with Thunder Fang! Sub-Zero, stop Weezing with Metal Claw!"

Arbok fired off a bolt of electricity as Jett charged into the attack head-on using it to charge up his Thunder Fang as he bit down on Arbok. Sub-Zero, with claws of metal sheen, used them to block Weezing's head-on attack. Their attacks grinding on each other both sides taking damage for it.

"Arbok, counter back with Crunch!" Jessie said as Arbok sank his jaws on Jett's head.

"Weezing, Sludge Bomb!" James said before both Sub-Zero and Weezing jumped back.

"Sub-Zero, Taunt." Crimson said as Sub-Zero said in turn, "You face Sub-Zero of Icefall. I refuse to show mercy."

Weezing spat a glob of poison after him as Arbok and Jett were in a biting match.

"Toxic!/Incinerate!" Jessie/Crimson said as both hit with their attacks to force the other back.

Arbok ended up burned and Jett ended up badly poisoned. Both hissed at their status conditions.

"Sub-Zero, give your Psycho Cut a try!" Crimson said surprising all.

Sub-Zero took a breath as his arms glowed pink as he materialized a pair of hard light pink katanas of psychic. Being this was against type, the rush of the energy felt so alien to him. He crossed blades as his Expert Belt glowed.

SLING! He sliced through Weezing's Sludge Bomb before landing a clean hit. Weezing landed smack on the ground clearly on his last legs as the blades faded away.

"Worth it. Totally worth it." Crimson thought before calling for Jett to use Earth Power.

Jett punched the ground as the ground under Arbok glowed yellow and exploded pelting him with rocks. Arbok and Weezing defiantly stood up to fight.

"For what's it worth, your Pokémon clearly want to win this so bad for you. I commend them and you, which makes what I'll do next painful for me." Crimson said brushing his hair aside. "Jett and Sub-Zero, give them a send-off! Shadow Claw!"

"Poison Jab!/Smog!" Jessie/James said.

There was one final clash.

"Damn. Why couldn't I beat you?" Arbok asked.

"You came close, though." Jett said as Arbok and Weezing fell.

"Thanks for the battle." Crimson said tossing Jett an Antidote. "This one was a lot closer than last time. You gave Sub-Zero a good proper first battle."

"Seriously?" James said dryly as Weezing was returned.

"Quite ironic and fitting for our battle history." Crimson said knowingly.

"Of course, it is." Jessie said returning Arbok.

Crimson got his prize money from them.

"So, this is it. Just a few more days until Hina Island." Jessie remarked.

"For what's it worth, it was fun while it wanted." Crimson stated returning Sub-Zero. "Take care of yourselves."

* * *

(A/N: One final song, one final clash. Jessie and James deserve that at the very least. I think I'll skip Seven Island.)


	51. Welcome to Hina Island

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 51: Welcome to Hina Island_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Porta Vista, Hina Island | May 4th | 11:00a.m.)

A storm had forced a change of course meaning our heroes were heading straight to Hina Island. Joe was at least glad for this as Sissi had went over to Hina Island as the Seven Island Gym Leader had a badge restriction. From what Crimson read on the map, Hina Island had a few notable landmarks. What Crimson took into account was it was a bit of mix-mash from various places in the anime filler. Both the towns from Porta Vista, Gringey City, and Dark City. The Orange Islands were cities on Hina Island. Rota, from the Lucario movie, was even here which made it an immediate place to visit. Of course, this was most of their last moments on St. Anne before leaving it for good. Crimson made sure to pack his things bidding goodbyes to Paintora, the Maples, Melvin, Mina, Jessie, James, and Meowth. Ash had made sure to bid goodbye to the old childhood friend he met up with…a promise to meet again soon.

"Here. I want you to take this." Crimson said giving a small parcel and the Capterie Egg. "This won't make us even, but I wanted to end things on a good note. Goodbye, you two."

Jessie teared up a bit as they watched Crimson go.

"Oh, and make sure to call me when the wedding finally happens." Crimson teased as Jessie's expression went to one of flustered anger.

"You little shit!" Jessie snarled as Crimson ran off laughing. "Why do you keep insisting?"

"Well…it would something nice to do….in the future." James said with a cheeky grin.

Jessie was a sputtering mess as Meowth just cracked up. He'd tell them about getting them jobs at the massage parlor later. Let Jessie and James have their moment.

"May, don't fret. You'll see me real soon." Crimson said as he left the ship with his friends.

Crimson had watched the St. Anne depart as he waved goodbye with the others. As for those not going on the whole cruise, they had their own plans. The Wunclers departed for the airport for a plane ride back to the mainland as did Hotel Moscow and the Lethal Injection Crew with Luna tagging along. Rock and Revy had opted to go with them. Selphy was off to wait for Sebastian to pick her up. Leaving the Pallet Cultural Club, Crimson's group, Ash's group, Gary's group, Rei, Lorelei, and…_Gilbert_.

"Now that it's over. I have to depart back for the mainland. The League has a shit ton of paperwork for me…and the fact that some rookie managed to not only fend off one of the most wanted people in the world and foil a Team Rocket bomb all under my nose…doesn't look good." Lorelei said sheepishly. "But you have my dearest thanks. You may make for a great Elite Four member…someday."

"A fucking kurombo as Elite Four? That will be the day when…" Gilbert said before Rei pushed him off the dock into the water. "No! You bitch! You lucky I wasn't wearing my sneakers!"

"Rei, stop picking your brother." Kyoko said only to get flipped off by Rei.

"Moving on, the St. Anne wanted me to give you this." Lorelei said producing a platinum pass. "For your bravery and saving the ship from ruin. The Master Cruise Company gives you this pass to board any of their cruises…free of charge with a VIP/First-Class suite."

"Oh, come on!" Gilbert said as Crimson took it. "Just for finding a bomb! You can train an ani-GAH! STOP IT, REI!"

Rei shoved him into the water again as Crimson thanked Lorelei who made her leave.

"Goddamn it, you two! Can you both not fight for five minutes?!" Woodrow snapped.

"Can you not be a piece of shit for four minutes?" Rei snarked. "Because as far as I see, you can't even go a minute with thinking, 'How can I use Crimson's success for my own profit?'"

"Now, now. There's no need for arguing because we're on vacation. Can't we be a family for vaca-" Kyoko said before Rei slapped her flask to the ground spilling the booze on the dock.

"This isn't a family, it's two assholes who never raised what they shitted out by accident. You dolled us up to make us appear like a family to mask how utterly bankrupt the two of you are. The only reason I even put up with your shit is so I could see the family that isn't repugnant garbage and my friends. After that, I'm back to Johto to where you will never see me again." Rei said icily before storming off.

"Yeesh, I don't know where she gets it from." Kyoko said taking the flask up to drink from it.

"Wow, thanks for ruining the fucking mood." Joe said rolling his eyes. "I'm out of here."

Rusty followed and everyone just left Woodrow and Kyoko on that dock.

"Why do you keep making me look bad?" Woodrow asked flustered.

**[Cues: Nujabes – Filo (Instrumental)]**

"Welcome to Porta Vista's own Acapulco!"

"Now to find Sissi." Joe said as Rusty put a hand on his shoulder. "Rusty?"

"I could try sensing her out." Rusty said before readying himself.

Sissi was around him long enough for Rusty to try to pin on. Before Rusty could finish, Joe remarked that he saw her before taking off. He'd recognized that pink bikini and was speeding to get to her. What he saw was Gilbert trying to hit on her. To Joe's amusement, Sissi looked really unimpressed.

"So…how about it?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm taken. Secondly, I rather not downgrade." Sissi said bluntly.

"Oh, come on, some time with me and I'll make a cuckold of him." Gilbert said only for Joe to come up.

"You can stay that to his face because he's behind you." Sissi said as Gilbert whirled around to see Joe. "He and I really want to go far in our relationship so…."

"Kindly piss the hell off." Joe said shoving Gilbert aside. "Sissi, I heard what happened. Congrats on getting your license."

Sissi hugged Joe remarking she was glad to see him both quickly moving to leave Gilbert alone who shouted he could do better.

"No, you can't." Rei said walking by.

"Fucking…bitch!" Gilbert said throwing a rock at her.

Rei promptly ducked and it hit some poor Tuber right in front of Lifeguard Jenny.

"Shit." Gilbert said taking off running.

Right into Crimson's fist breaking his nose. Crimson merrily went on his way with Misty and Rusty in the mood to get something to eat. There were two main hotspots, Moe's and Brutella's. Being well-aware, he went to Moe's.

**[Cues: One Piece OST – Party Theme]**

"Welcome to Moe's kids, what can I do you for?" Moe said kindly. "What can I get for you?"

Crimson took up a menu excitedly scanning it up and down. After such a time on board the fanciest of ships, you crave the simplest of foods. Namely, fast food.

"Two miso soup, a large donburi with pork, yakitori to which I want to savor every part of the chicken with dip, and a large chocolate milkshake." Crimson said before asking what everyone else wanted.

"Uh, I'll just what Crimson's having except I want a soda instead." Rusty said barely looking at the menu.

"I'll take the miso soup with rice." Misty said looking at Crimson with a bit of shock. "You're not going to eat all of that, are you?"

"Oh, I am, and let me get my Pokémon out for a meal." Crimson said sending out his team.

Being a translator made getting their orders, and soon after the food came. Misty was well…shocked to say the least. They and Crimson's Pokémon just watched agape as Crimson and Rusty channeled a Snorlax with his eating. Tank was proud! Crimson got the last yakitori before swallowing it down to grab the milkshake. The cup itself was 32oz, and Crimson chugged it like a champion.

"Man, that was delicious." Crimson said as Tank belched.

"I wish I could eat more…but I can't go making you spend so much." Tank said patting his stomach.

"Kid, you got an iron stomach there. I…" Moe said before getting cut off with Crimson letting out a hearty belch. "Good to see you're pleased. Here's the bill."

Crimson and Rusty covered it with Misty leaving the tip as Crimson returned his Pokémon.

"Come again!" Moe said as they left. "Whew, that guy must have metabolisms on steroids to be so thin with all he ate."

**[Music Ends]**

"Yeesh, Crimson. I didn't know you ate like you were always starving." Rusty said mortified. "I though I was the only one."

Not too far away, Joe and Sissi were chatting while having ice cream.

"I've been doing a traveling so far, and it's a bit weird do this whole drifter thing. I've gotten a little used to it on my own and I'm excited to be doing this with you." Sissi said warmly. "You should have seen the look on my father's face when I said I got the license. Looked like he was going to have a heart attack."

"So how was the journey?" Joe asked.

"Well, I got the Mindful Badge. Traveled around…I couldn't get Deron to fight me because of a badge restriction. So, I just went on ahead, leveling up my Pokémon. Everyone's all grown up now." Sissi said wistfully. "I even got a new girl to add to my roster."

"It's great to hear that. Sissi, I have to be honest. I am excited to travel with you, but I did promise to travel with Crimson when our vacation ended. I hope you don't mind joining us." Joe said nervously.

"It's fine. Crimson's just talked about rather highly in Kassai that I've always wanted to meet the guy to see if he's really as good as they." Sissi said interested. "Besides…you'll still on vacation…so we got all the time to which with each other now."

"Well then, my lady. Any destinations in mind?" Joe asked.

"There's a city in mind. Kumquat City, it's home a luxurious hot spring…plus one of the Orange Crew lives there. They're like the local Gym Leaders of Hina Island, and this one specializes in Double Battles." Sissi said as Joe was already sold.

"Well then, I can fly us there." Joe said.

"Before you do, don't forget our promise to trade." Sissi said producing Electabuzz's ball.

"Of course not." Joe said getting out Magmar's.

A quick trade and back with both Pokémon evolved to their final forms. With that done, Joe sent out Jian.

"Our chariot, awaits." Joe said getting on.

Sissi got on behind him cuddling in close before Joe called for Jian to take off.

"I'll never get used to flying on a Pokémon. To think I used to fret about driving a car!" Sissi said excitedly.

"_Kumquat City is due north. On Jian, you'll get there by about the evening. I'll go ahead and let the others know, where you're heading."_ Dex Stocking rattled.

Dex Stocking went ahead to pass a message to her 'sisters' about what Joe was up to.

"Well, Joe's off with Sissi on his own adventure." Crimson remarked. "I'd visit the other places, but I think I'll save it for another time. Especially Rota."

"So, what are you going to do?" Rusty asked.

"Explore the city." Crimson said going off as his own. "But…we should probably get a hotel room."

"We should probably split up for that…most likely a better chance of getting a room all considering." Rusty said as Crimson nodded.

"Wait, promise you'll meet up with me later. I really need some TMs for my Lapras." Misty remarked.

"Anything for a friend." Crimson said assuring her.

"Yeah, well. Just don't get distracted by some girl." Misty remarked.

"Me? Why would I when I have a pretty redhead waiting for me?" Crimson teased.

Misty pouted rolling her eyes at the evident teasing and sarcasm. With the nights of intimacy, they had, his teasing was something Misty could brush off. Crimson decided to enjoy today hoping for a stress-free day, but then Neo showed up with a look of concern.

"What's wrong?" Crimson asked.

"Well, the Three Beasts of Team Rocket aren't exactly happy you made them look bad." Neo said with a sigh. "I just want to warn that unlike the main branch, those Sevii ones are a lot more willing to go out of Giovanni's will. And frankly you pissed them off. They're laying low because of the increased police presence, but you and your friends need to be out of here before the heat dies. It'll be safest if you go back to Kanto as soon as possible."

"At least I can enjoy a bit of my vacation." Crimson said wistfully. "Tell Torchwick thanks for looking out for me."

"I'll give him my regards. I do suggest you change your clothes and blend in." Neo said before vanishing into the crowd.

"May as well just change my look." Crimson remarked eyeing a hair salon.

He went in to get his hair slicked and with a bit of red dye on the ends of his hair before having it put in a wolf's tail. Next was the clothes to which Crimson simply hid the jacket in favor of an opened black Alolan shirt, white board shorts with black stripes around the legs, a pair of geta sandals, a black and blue bucket hat, fingerless gloves, and his aviators. He reminded himself of those party bros in those lame college movies of the past. He took his time looking around the shops even visiting a rather nice mall. In the midst of a smoothie, he was content.

"Oi, kumojin! I challenge to a battle!"

"Wait, why does that vo-Oh…fuck!"

And the mood was ruined. Crimson glared up at the girl who called him out for a battle. Long raven hair, rather tall, dressed up like she walked off the set of Rurouni Kenshin with a katana, Poké Balls on her belt, and a travel bag. Motoko Aoyama. Crimson wished he could teleport away.

"What do you want?" Crimson asked.

"You, the kumojin everyone on that ship speaks of…"

"Then you should know my fucking name!" Crimson snarled. "But what the hell do you want?"

"I have come to duel you in honor of my family house!" Motoko said confidently. "I have been observing you to decide how to defeat you."

"So, you were stalking me while on that ship watching me…like a goddamn ninja." Crimson said as Motoko sputtered to rationalize herself.

"Enough talk. Face me and prepare to lose and pay for my hotel room." Motoko said as Crimson had a dry look of apathy on her face.

Crimson discovered that the mall had private arenas for trainers to rent to use for a battle for a small fee. He paid for it wanting to ensure that he could give Motoko rope to hang herself with. He humbly took to the arena.

"Triple." Crimson said.

"What?" Motoko said.

"I want a triple battle. I did pay for renting the arena." Crimson said crossing his arms. "Or are you not willing to face me because of a bit of sporting challenge."

"Fine, I have enough to deal with the likes of you!" Motoko said sending her Pokémon.

A Samurott, a Pawinard, and a Ninetales.

"Well damn, if she has seen me in action, I need to switch it up." Crimson said making some swap from storage.

**[Cues: Pokémon Emerald OST - Vs Trainer] **

"Tessa, Emperor Magnus, Capone, it's showtime!" Crimson said sending out his team for the fight.

"Who's the wise guy asking for an ass kicking!" Capone bellowed.

"The Emperor has risen!" E. Magnus said proudly.

"Don't disappoint me!" Tessa said sparking with electricity.

"Take your first move!" Motoko said as Crimson shrugged.

"You asked for it! Tessa, Electric Terrain. Magnus, Rock Slide. Capone, Taunt them!" Crimson said as his side got to work.

Tessa lit up the field with yellow, Magnus made it rain rocks on the trio, and Capone had some choice words of them. Motoko went on the defensive having Pawinard use Night Slash to cut through the cuts near Ninetales.

"Ninetales, Flamethrower on the Luxray. Samurott, Scared Sword! Slice up the rat!" Motoko ordered.

"Tessa and Capone, Double Thunderbolt! Mangus, Superpower!" Crimson said shocking Motoko.

Ninetales's flames clashed against electricity empowered by the terrain pushing back and electrocuting the fiery fox. Samurott had rose to two legs for a sword strike managing to land a blow on Capone before being electrocuted.

"Capone, how are you holding up?" Crimson asked.

"This otter fucker cut me. Shit, it's going to hurt in the morning…it better not scar, otter boy!" Capone snarled.

"Suit you, scarface." Samurott said brashly before shaking with paralysis. "Curses!"

"Samurott!" Motoko said with concern. "Please get up! Ninetales, cover him with Protect! Pawniard, finish off the rat with Brick Break"

"I can't! Taunt's blocking it!" Ninetales whined.

"I don't think she can, Motoko. Taunt prevents defensive moves for three turns." Crimson remarked. "As for my rat; Capone, light the samurai up with Flame Wheel!"

"Oh shi-AHHHH!" Pawniard screamed before a flaming wheel of Capone crashed into him.

"Tessa, use Thunderbolt on Samurott. As for you, Emperor, wrap this all with Superpower!" Crimson said.

**[Cues: Pokémon Emerald OST – Victory! Trainer] **

It was an utter massacre. Crimson had not exactly felt a sense of challenge from Motoko because he knew her character all too well. Arrogant to a fault and too rash for her own good. Had this been her sister, he would have taken her seriously. He returned his team thanking them but before healing Capone hoping the blow did not scar. He swapped Capone and Magnus out of his active team returning it to what it once was.

"What? How?!" Motoko said sputtering in shock. "I had watched you so carefully."

"Not enough all considering." Crimson said with a sigh. "Or you watched without realizing your own faults. Either way, I won. So…about my prize money?"

"I…can't exactly pay you." Motoko said awkwardly.

**[Music Ends]**

Motoko explained that there was a reason she was hoping to win. Crimson rolled his eyes at this.

"I could give the family a call to cover your loss." Crimson offered as Motoko went pale white. "But considering the fact that samurais are supposed to live frugally, and you were literally on a cruise ship doing who knows…well, I guess that doesn't sound good. So glad to be a ninja in all the sense."

"Because you're an honor-less dog?" Motoko snarled.

"If I was honor-less, I wouldn't risk my neck for my friends when those poachers came to attack on Two Island, or was you asleep or drunk or hungover to help in the fighting?" Crimson said glaring at her.

Motoko would never admit she had been afraid and had been hiding. She wanted to retort, but she could not. She knew her creed would tolerate such an act of cowardice.

"I…I…" Motoko stammered as Crimson's glare made her feel worse. "Can't you let it slide?"

"I'm sorry, but no. Aside from being a complete ass to me for the day, I'm not exactly in a let it slide mood at all." Crimson darkly said, "But I suppose we can work something out. And no, I won't be taking your Pokémon…I don't roll like that."

Motoko, at the very least, could commend him for having some standards. She realized that she probably not had been so persistent.

"I don't suppose you can take IOUs." Motoko weakly suggested.

"You know what? I think could do that…but that's if your word means anything." Crimson said as Motoko's eyes got seriously. "I thought so. You'll repay me with a favor when we meet again."

"Of course, I swear on my word as an Aoyama and on the honor of the family." Motoko said shaking his hand.

"Good, got that...Bulma?" Crimson said as his PokéDex confirmed. "Good, I'll hold you to your word."

He left her with a feeling that she was going to regret just not offering a sexual favor. But what was the chance of meeting him again, she thought. It wasn't like he knew where she hailed from…right? Crimson caught up with Misty at one of the hotels finding out a few things. It seemed Ash was looking for him. He loaned Misty his TM case and sought out Ash.

"Ash, you rang for me?" Crimson remarked.

"Yeah, I wanted to ask how long you're saying on the island." Ash remarked.

"Just a day or two. Considering the Rockets, I pissed off, it's best I don't say too long." Crimson explained.

"Well, I just need someone to join me on a bit of a trip to Gringey City. I'd go with Brock and Giselle, but…Brock's busy, and Giselle's stuck with food poisoning." Ash said a bit worried. "She ate at that Brutella's place…and she's been holed up spewing her guts out."

"Ouch. Well…I'll go with you. It won't hurt to travel with you, just this once." Crimson said wanting to be nice. "I'll go with you."

At the very least, he owed Ash this all considering he has been avoiding him. Crimson got his TM Case back from Misty and prepped to go. Tempted as he was to fly to Gringey, he remembered the toxic air. He made sure to buy face masks. If anything, Pokémon like Morticia, who are naturally toxins, or Snorlax, immune to it would be perfect for the job. He settled for getting a cab to get him there not before letting Rusty and Misty know what is up. Misty decided to come if only to 'keep Crimson out of trouble', but Rusty opted to stay behind to train on the beach.

"I'm making some good progress." Rusty said. "And I'll wait for you guys. Gringey's what? An hour away?" Rusty mused.

"You'll actually be getting them by night. Especially since I can't drop you there directly." The cab driver said with a sigh.

Crimson knew exactly why that driver would not, and just moved to get in with Misty and Ash.

* * *

(A/N: Just two more chapters and we can wrap up Season 4. We'll cover the 'Sparks Fly for Magnemite' and 'Tentacruel and Tentacool'. Plus, we'll get some Joe/Sissi fluff. Frankly, this season felt pretty long even if it was about to be the same length as Season 3.)


	52. May the Gringey Be With You!

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 52: May the Gringey Be With You!_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Kumquat City, Hina Island | May 4th | 5:30p.m.)

"The city looks so pretty from the sky." Sissi said as they were flying over the city.

"It's lovely, Sissi. Even better that you're at my side." Joe said as Jian rolled her eyes.

Jian descended to show them more of the city as they got a better look at the grand Kumquat Hotel. Joe had wind blowing them his hair as he had Jian go further down to find a spot to land. Which Joe decided flying right into the hotel lobby was a good idea. It certainly gave the reception a fright to see Jian flap its razor-sharp wings.

"Sorry about that, I just wanted to ask to for directions to the nearest hot springs. And rates for staying here." Joe asked. "Just for a night."

"Joe, you don't have to put us in a luxury hotel." Sissi remarked. "Nice and all, but we're not even staying on the island for too long."

"I wanted to spoil you a bit." Joe admitted as they got off.

She sweetly assured him that it was all right and unneeded.

"There's an exhibition match in the hotel." The receptionist explained. "To celebrate May the Fourth be With You. Some Star Tre…"

"Star Wars, you rube!" Joe snapped.

The receptionist rolled her eyes.

"Look some actor from the movies is there with the leader hosting a match. Beat them, you get a one-night stay at the hotel with a buffet and autograph. Beat them under five minutes gets you a big prize pack."

"Who's the actor?!" Joe asked.

"Carrie Fisher, why?"

The receptionist only saw what once Joe's outline was as he was off to find it. This was not about just getting the room for the night but meeting a legend. Joe and Rusty both had an affinity for Star Wars, but it was something they kept hidden from others mostly to give people less things to pick on them for. Jian had awkwardly chase after her trainer with Sissi on her back.

"Never pegged him for Star Wars." Sissi thought.

They found the arena will set up as Joe clawed this way to the front saying he was here for the challenge. It would be there, he met Carrie and the woman who was the leader of the city. The redheaded mother hen of the city, Luana Ruriko. The arena was right out on the beach.

**[Cues: Kevin MacLeod - Awesome Call]**

"You're a new face. Welcome to Hina Island, and you caught us at the tail end of the promotion for my hotel. No one's beaten me and my darling son, Travis." Luana said heartily as Travis had a confident grin.

"Joe Rogers, I'm from Kanto, and I've come to give you a pounding." Joe said confidently.

"Oh my." Carrie said bashfully as Joe sputtered.

"Treat a woman to dinner, first." Luana said laughing it off as Travis glared at him.

"I didn't mean it like that! I'm happily in a relationship…I don't thnk she be down for a thre-Damn it, I dug deeper." Joe said as Sissi was giggling. "Let's just fight now."

"This exhibition match is between the Kumquat City Gym Leader, Luana Ruriko and Travis Ruriko against the challenger Joe Rogers…" Carrie said as Sissi intervened. "Challengers, Miss Fisher. I'm taking part. What girlfriend would I be if I didn't help you?"

"Well isn't that just cute. The rules for the double battle limit you to one Pokémon and the first one to faint on either side, leaves the other side as the winner. Now, begin!" Carrie said waving the flag.

**[Cues: Mario Hoops 3 on 3 Music - Koopa Beach / Sunset Beach [CD]]**

"Alec, you're up!" Luana said sending out her Alakazam.

"Pipsy, let's go." Travis said as the lady Pikachu on his shoulder leapt into the ring.

"Cherry, raise your hips to the beat!" Sissi said sending out her Jynx.

"Sahara, time to bring the house down!" Joe said outing Sahara.

The draconic beast of a Dark-type gave out a roar wowing the crowd.

"You don't see that shit in Star Wars." Carrie said surprised. "Most of the Pokémon were all pretty small and cute….welp, this one's huge."

"You! So, you've put me out to fight at last! About time I crush something!" Sahara bellowed.

"A pleasure to be working with you." Cherry said politely. "Cherry."

"Sahara. Don't get in the way." Sahara said tersely.

"Bigger they are, hard they fall." Pipsy squeaked.

"Sissi, I need Cherry to get on Sahara's back. Just do it." Joe said in a near whisper.

"If you say so." Sissi said before calling for Cherry to get on Sahara's back.

"What are you planning?" Sahara snarled.

"The simple solution, my dear Sahara. Use Earthquake!" Joe said as Sahara smirked.

"No foreplay? My kind of man!" Sahara said glowing orange before stomping on the ground.

Pipsy? She went down easy. Travis had gotten lucky considering he lived in an area where most trainers would have water or flying types. Alec? Was injured but still standing.

**[Music Ends]**

"Pipsy's down…so the winner is Joe and Sissi. And with beating them in a less than five minutes, you get the special grand prize!" Carrie said with a wry grin. "You've got a hell of a Pokémon, Mr. Rogers."

"I couldn't be prouder." Joe said as Sahara had a small little smile.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I…" Travis said taking up Pipsy.

"It's all right, dear. You got caught off-guard. It will happen." Luana said comforting him. "I didn't expect someone to waltz in with that."

"Next time, I want a longer fight." Sahara said before Joe returned her.

Cherry was returned as the crowd cheered. It would be a little while later, during the buffet, that Joe was presented with the prize pack. The autographed photo of Leia, box set of the original trilogy, a replica of the Slave Leia outfit, and a special photo.

"You're…uh topless in this picture." Joe stammered.

"Oh that? Funny story, you see when I was shooting the film back then, the crew were fighting over who got to help me out of that bikini. So, I just photocopied pictures of my girls and gave them out. But that picture is the one I let an intern take. A bit of a special Star Wars merch no one else has. I hedged it as a bet because I thought no one could beat Luana in less than five minutes." Carrie mused. "Well, I was wrong. Enjoy it."

Joe was going to treasure that photo especially, but when Sissi offered to try out the replica…the photo was hastily forgotten about.

"Well, he's showing to be a keeper for her." Luana thought eyeing them.

-o-

(Gringey City, Hina Island | May 4th | 7:30p.m.)

**[Cues: Donkey Kong Country OST – Fear Factory]**

"Ugh, what a shithole!" Misty said as they walked into the city.

The place was a bustling mess of factories, poorly kept apartment buildings, liquor stores, and all the ingredients needed to make the set of a Captain Planet episode. Did Crimson feel old for thinking about that? He had mixed feelings about this. He and Misty could only glare at Ash, who's bright idea it was to come.

"I didn't think it would be that bad." Ash said as they walked the empty streets.

"_Ash, Gringey City is literally on the top 20 for most polluted places in the world._" Dex Bulma rattled off. "_The water's so toxic…"_

Crimson, Ash, and Misty looked out at the polluted water seeing a few Pokémon out on the water. Crimson had no plans to capture any as he already had the trustiest Poison-type, plus there was Sabrina to deal with next. It was then they noticed that the streets were strangely empty…with no people out. Crimson sensed a weakening power from Pikachu and saw him looking rather faint.

"Pikachu!" Ash said as the mouse tumbled off his shoulder.

"_Toxic air plus the static electricity this place is giving off is overloading him._" Dex Bulma remarked. "_He'll need rest and time to offload that power."_

Ash gently held him as his cheeks sparked with electricity to which Ash had to use the rubber gloves to hold him. Crimson just put on the facemask while going the same for Misty, Ash, and Pikachu.

"Bulma, please tell me you can locate the center." Crimson asked.

"_I have a bit of an issue. Interfere it seems…something is mucking with the internet around here. Seems like whatever it is doesn't want anyone to connect with the outside world. I can look into it, but you're on your own for seeking out the center." _Dex Bulma said before going back on standby.

"Well, guess we're touring the city." Ash said trying to cheer them up.

**[Cues: FFVI OST – Magitek Research Facility]**

He got glares from Crimson and Misty which lightened up a tired sigh. The city itself was desolate with smoke clogging the night sky. They noticed a few Ratatta scurrying about in the dark, but Crimson and Misty took note of what they were saying. A lesson Misty was picking up from Crimson was listening to the Pokémon around you clued you in. Being that Pokémon would have no idea that the humans understanding them, it was a matter of feigning ignorance.

"Maybe I should ask if Crimson should teach me a bit more about ninjutsu." Misty thought.

"So, hordes of wild Grimer and other poison Pokémon have been attacking Pokémon and people for the past week." Crimson thought icily. "And it looks like we got compa…is that freaking Gi?!"

**[Cues: Pokémon Anime OST – Raid]**

No doubt from seeing her, that was Gi form Captain Planet only dressed up as a Pokémon Ranger. Crimson noticed the outfit was the ORAS version only in pink and black. At the moment, she was running from a horde of Grimer. She was not alone either as an injured Poliwrath running along…or struggling to. Crimson sprang into action, shoving sunglasses on Misty and Ash's face before running ahead.

"Kimiko! Get out here!" Crimson said sending out Kimiko. "Carry the chick in pink and the Poliwrath to safety!"

"I'm on it!" Kimiko roared before flying after them.

Poliwrath hurled Gi on Kimiko's back before letting himself to be held by Kimiko to be flown up leaving the hoard of the Grimer confused.

"Must get girl."

Their sentences were listless and simplistic…something was off-putting about the way they spoke. Crimson would have put more thought, but he needed to get everyone to safety.

"Solar Flare!" Crimson said creating the bright flash of light blinding the Grimer.

"Crimson, duck!" Ash said as a Muk leapt out to Body Slam the swordsman. "Go, Dusk Ball!"

The ball slapped the Muk capturing it and Crimson was shocked Ash did not just use a regular one. The ball waggled, but it clicked and vanished heading off to his PC.

**[Music Ends]**

"Thanks, Ash. Nice throw." Crimson said earnestly as he was tossed back the glasses.

Kimiko came down with Gi and the Poliwrath.

"Thank you so much for the save." Gi said panting before returning Poliwrath. "We got ambushed."

"Yeah, you can tell us all about it after we find a center." Crimson said as Gi had to scoot back for him to get on.

Ash, in turn, sent out his Pidgeot to fly him and Misty away from the dazed Grimer. Of course, flying was another issue. They did not want to fly too high to get caught in the smoke from the smokestacks or too low to hit something.

"Bulma, tell me you have something?!" Crimson asked.

"_Still working on figuring out what's interfering with the connectivity. But I did get to the local Ethernet and get a map of the town. Center's up ahead…you can't miss it." _Dex Bulma said.

"You have a device that talks to you with the voice of Bulma from Dragon Ball Z? A man of taste." Gi snarked.

Crimson rolled his eyes playfully as they flew on to find the center.

"Ok, who designed the centers? Did they get the guy from The Fountainhead to design it?" Crimson asked himself as they landed.

Inside, the Nurse Joy was in the midst of some 'private time'. She honestly despised being stationed in Gringey for both petty and non-petty reasons. The town was growing into a toxic cesspit due to the lack of care for the environment and a rush to industrialize with a plan for the future. Joy used to love going to the beach, but she could not. Gringey was the Muk of Hina Island, anyone with a brain kept away. Plus, with the recent gang of Poison-types attacking people at night, it made it bad to go out at night. On the pettier side, she used to be able to get a partner for the night, but now…not so much. No, her pocket pleaser would be her company. Add the workload of the factory worker's Pokémon and the mayor strangling her pay…all a recipe for a cranky Nurse Joy. She getting to the point where she was seriously considering going something extreme.

"Oh…yeah, I'm almost…" Nurse Joy moaned out only for the help bell to ring. "….Oh come on!"

She reluctantly pulled it out and turned it off before miserably putting it away. She looked at the time seeing it was after ten and she groaned with annoyance. She thought she could actually have the alone time to herself after doing her job. Bad enough, there was an outbreak of flu. She hoped it was not some dumbass with a problem a potion can fix. She did not bother getting dressed in the uniform instead getting on her fluffy pink bathrobe, fuzzy Blissey sandals, and her nurse hat. She came out with a clear sour look on her face.

"Do you have any idea what ti…" Nurse Joy said before her anger deflated to see a police badge in her face.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I could use your medical help." Gi said haggardly.

"So, you're a member of the International Police Force. Had a feeling the black meant something." Crimson remarked.

"Allow me to properly introduce myself. Gi Kishiko, the Aquatic Ace of the Guardian Rangers." Gi said dramatically.

"The Guardian Rangers?" Ash asked.

"A super-secret group of Pokémon Rangers who deal with the poachers and eco-terrorists that regular police cannot handle." Gi touted. "But you didn't hear that from me."

Then she winced in pain again looking a bit sick and Crimson should sense her own energy was fighting poison. Nurse Joy sighed in annoyance taking Gi and her Pokémon inside for treatment.

"It's a miracle you came when I was still up." Nurse Joy said as Gi was in a hospital bed in scrubs. "I can treat the poison in your system, and you Pokémon will be right as rain tomorrow."

"Damn, then we may be in trouble. Normally, I shouldn't spill details…but…wait, you…you're the leader of the Black Dragons." Gi said recognizing Crimson.

"What? Do the International Police have me on their shitlist?" Crimson asked as Misty and Ash looked at him in concern.

"Not exactly. I can't exactly tell you everything, but…their just have you in sights. Mostly because of your name being thrown around in the criminal underworld." Gi said as Crimson was able to fill the blanks.

He knew he had to ask Neo and Torchwick about this, but he pushed that aside to ask about the trouble.

"About that, I was on a solo mission. I had discovered that some of the factories are a front for a pair of criminals. Verminous Skumm and Dr. Barbara Blight. They're using the factories to produce synthesized Night Howler to sell on the market while polluting this place further. They even invented something that can mind-control pure Poison-type Pokémon…I was able to discover that...but I was ambushed by those Grimer and Muk." Gi explained.

"_That explains it! Their device must be partly interfering with the Wi-Fi, or they're dampening it. Either way, I think I can trace the source…and got it."_ Dex Bulma said only for the power to go out.

"Didn't you have the Officer Jenny helping you?" Nurse Joy asked.

"About that…she's been blackmailed to turn a blind eye and keep her mouth shut. She wouldn't tell me what they had on her." Gi said worriedly. "That's why I was called in by her."

"Well then, I'm going to deal with this mess. For one, I have a real hate for dickheads like them. Secondly, pretty much Team Rocket is paying them for that crap. So, I'll gladly deal with them." Crimson remarked.

"Wait, you just need to get the blackmail. I have agents surrounding the city, but they're not moving until Jenny gives the signal." Gi explained.

After learning who had the blackmail, Crimson immediately went to change into his Black Dragon gear. Ash had wanted to come and help but had to stay to help Nurse Joy and his Pikachu. Gi had vowed to come despite Joy's warnings. Thus, Crimson and Misty were on the hunt speeding on his bike through the streets. Gi was back on Kimiko and fully dressed.

They both arrived at the police kiosk and a brief talk with Jenny put them in the right direction. Jenny would not tell them what the pair of criminals, but Arcanine inadvertently let Crimson and Misty realize exactly why. As the three walked on foot with Crimson returning his bike to a capsule and Kimiko to her ball, Misty had a bit of worried look.

"So, how does she handle the knotting…" Misty said as she realized she just unintentionally clue Gi in. "I…"

"Forget what Misty said, we don't know who's listening." Crimson said covering for her.

Crimson did not have too much of a hard time sensing Skumm…has energy was both foul and bigger than the average man. This worried him as he wondered if Skumm was a mutant like in the show, did he have weapons on him, or any Pokémon. He was flying with one eye practically, but he would get through it. Gi had shown them the area she was ambushed in with them all from a distance. There at the apartment were the targets. Skumm had looked ratlike, but not as mutated much to Crimson's surprise. Blight looked ripped right off the show.

"I was in the middle of watching something on television." Skumm snarled.

"I needed the power off for me to leave under the cover of darkness. That Pokefucker needs to think I'm still in this cesspit with the blackmail." Dr. Blight said with her arms crossed. "Speaking of which, where is it?"

"Why only have one copy?" Skumm said showing the flash drive.

"Simple, copies of the blackmail would lead to disaster. We only need one copy anyway; all these bitches look the same!" Dr. Blight snapped. "And make sure, you don't break that machine I put in your disgusting apartment. Fine tuning to control those disgusting poison Pokémon took a lot of time."

Dr. Blight moved for her car as Skumm asked where she was off too.

"I have a client to deal with outside this city, and she's agreed to test out of my experiments. She needs it to help clear the waters for a theme park and resort. Just need to kill off a flock of Tentacool and burn a coral reef down." Dr. Blight said starting her car up. "So, don't screw with this up!"

Gi was seriously considering going after Blight, but she knew that getting the blackmail was more pressing. Crimson exactly knew who Blight's client was and was glad that Rusty stayed behind in Porta Vista.

"Wait, how's the machine running without power?" Skumm asked.

"Simple, you ignorant fool. A simple backup battery. It's not secure, but I doubt we're going to get hac-WHAT THE HELL?!" Dr. Blight said as the power came back on.

"_Had she bothered to secure her system; I wouldn't have able to disable the battery._" Dex Bulma said. "_I also got the location of where the device is. It's in one of the factories."_

"Ok, go deal with the device. I'll deal with Skumm!" Gi said readying herself.

Blight had taken off speeding past the heroes missing them as Gi took off after Skumm. Crimson and Misty headed for the factory.

"_I don't know if Blight will be heading for the control unit for the machine or not. I'm trying to steal as much data as I can." _Dex Bulma said as Crimson and Misty were back on the bike.

"Good excuse to hit the nitrous then!" Crimson said flipping it on as they went faster.

They arrived at the factory and they entered to find confused Pokémon wanting answers to why they were here. Crimson and Misty were to explain everything and even get shock collars off several of them.

"There's others. I remember that blonde woman having Pokémon in a fish task in the back office. You should bust it out." A Grimer said woozily reorienting herself.

"Thanks." Crimson said as they were interrupted by Blight.

"What is this?! Why aren't you lazy creatures working?" Dr. Blight said. "And what's this? Intruders! Seize them!"

"Well. Are you going to listen to this bitch?" Crimson asked they all turned to angrily face Blight. "From the look on your face, I'm going to assume either you don't have Pokémon or any Pokémon is going to be useless. From the fact you look like animal abuser, I'm guessing the first one."

The Pokémon all spat poison attacks at her while chasing the fleeing scientist. Crimson and Misty went up to the back office and Crimson kicked the door open. Misty found the Pokémon in question in the tank.

A brown aquatic Pokémon that resembles a common sea dragon. It has a purple face and neck, red eyes rimmed with black, a tubular, upturned snout, a leaf-like pectoral fin on either side of its head, and a large, roundish lump on top of its head. A light blue, round growth is attached to the back of its head by a thin brown stem. Its back has a slight hunch with a blunt spike. On either side of its body is a rounded, light blue fin and it has a striated, purple belly. Its tail is composed of three leaf-like fins.

A tiny little thing that looked like it wanted to die. It looked up weakly at Misty and Crimson who had looked of concern.

"Crimson, can you tell me what Pokémon this one is?" Misty asked.

Crimson hastily tore out plugs as Dex Bulma answered Misty's request.

"_Skrelp, the Mock Kelp Pokémon, this Pokémon vanishes into seaweed and remains perfectly still to avoid attacks from large Pokémon. Rotten seaweed is its main food source. They spray liquid poison on its unaware foes before finishing it off. They store power for evolution. While Kalos is its region of origins, clusters of them have been seen in Hoenn and Alola. This male one is at Level 35 with a Timid nature, Poison Touch as his ability, and knows: Acid, Bubble, Poison Tail, and Camouflage." _

"Hey, little guy. Where's the last time you ate something?" Misty said trying to comfort it seeing the state of the tank.

"Food? I don't know…last week." Skrelp said Misty tore off the lid yanking it out. "Whoa!"

Immediately, she got it food. While it was not seaweed, Skrelp was just happy to be fed food and comforted. Crimson finished and immediately smashed the machine into pieces before lighting it on fire.

"We need to jet and meet up with Gi. Secure the blackmail and at least get one prick arrested." Crimson said firmly. "And is he feeling better?"

"A little, but the poor guy needs TLC. Is it a water Pokémon, right?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, a Poison/Water type, but…" Misty said as caught it with a Dive Ball. "Never mind."

He could always tell Misty later. As they left, Misty was on her phone with her sisters letting them about on Skrelp's situation. She hung up relived Skrelp was going to be fine, but Crimson's phone rang to which he answered.

"Ash? What's going on? What? Hostage situation? Look, we're on our way, try to stall for time!" Crimson said before hanging up. "Misty, we got an issue. Skumm's holding Nurse Joy hostage…seems Gi chased him all over."

-oxo-

At the Pokémon Center, Ash had gone in one of the rooms before Skumm had come in taking Nurse Joy hostage with his team of Raticate. Gi did not want to risk Nurse Joy being harming putting things at the stalemate. Skumm had threatened to kill Joy if Gi sent out any Pokémon or moved even having a gun to Joy's head. Ash decided to take a page from Crimson's book. Ash had crept over to get Pikachu and had an idea. If Pikachu was overloaded, why let it offload?

"Pikachu, I know you're not well, but I need you offload the biggest Thunderbolt you can give." Ash said in a whisper.

"You got it, Ash." Pikachu said with a nod.

"Let the nurse go, Skumm. You don't have to add attempted murder to your rap sheet!" Gi said.

"You're such a bleeding heart, but you have no brains. I have leverage, and I have a demand to get the hell out of this city before Joy here…"

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt!" Ash said coming out as Pikachu electrocuted Skumm. "Everyone else! Defend the Pokémon!"

Clefable, Pidgeot, Charmleon, Wartortle, and Ivysaur all came out and took on the Raticate. Gi took the chance to send out Quagsire as Ash hopped on the counter double kicking Skumm back letting Quagsire trip him to fall on his back with his head hitting the ground. Before Skumm could attempt to get up, Crimson's foot came down on his skull knocking him out as Ash's Pokémon defeated the last of the Raticate. Pikachu was even feeling better get all that electricity out of his system.

Gi took up the blackmail and turned to Crimson, Misty, and Ash.

"Thank you three for your assistance. On behalf on the International Police, you have our gratitude. A shame that Dr. Blight got away." Gi remarked. "Either way, you three should get going. Agents will be swarming the place…you got five minutes to clear out. That's all the time I can give you."

"_I'm mapping out a route, but we need to get in the air now._" Dex Bulma said as Ash returned all his Pokémon except Pidgeot.

Kimiko was sent out as they all took off bidding goodbye to Gi and Joy.

"Damn it, why did you have to send them away? I could have gotten laid tonight." Nurse Joy said glumly.

-o-

(Kumquat City, Hina Island | May 4th | 11:30p.m.)

Crimson, Misty, and Ash landed in the hotel lobby, all tired and wanting a hot bath. Gringey City air was putrid, and Misty had a feeling she may have to burn her jacket.

"I'd like two rooms just for the night." Crimson said as Joe came out laughing it up with Carrie and Sissi. "Wait, is that Princess Leia?!"

"The one and only." Carrie said mirthfully.

While Crimson was not the hugest Star Wars fan, he could not say it was a pleasure to see her alive and well. It reminded that he had to buy Lucasflims before Disney could.

"Jeez, what happened to you guys? You smell like death." Sissi said as Misty sighed.

"Ash here decided it was a good idea to go to Gringey City." Misty said as Ash looked sheepishly.

"That city. Why would you even go there? There's an outbreak down there." The receptionist said concerned.

"Ok, can you all stop dunking on Ash for this?" Ash's Pidgeot asked.

"To be fair, it was a stupid idea." Kimiko said shaking her head.

Crimson got the room keys, tossed Ash his key, before going to find the nearest laundry. Thankfully, the hotel had one. With his and Misty's clothes in the wash, he and Misty sat in their hotel room in robes. Kimiko had taken a bath before she was returned to her ball.

"Well, that's the last time I'll ever agree to go anywhere with Ash. Though, I guess I was a bit hard on it. Arecus knows that I've walked into worse." Crimson remarked.

"I know, but at least you backed Ash up." Misty said. "Plus, from what he said, he did take one out of your playbook."

"At least, he's showing promise with the training I had given." Crimson said with a sigh. "Shit part is I think I have an idea of who Blight's going to."

Crimson's phone rang and he looked down at it.

"I need to take this one." Crimson said going out on the balcony before answering, "Moshi moshi."

"Crimson, mind explaining why the hell one of my contacts saw you with the International Police? The Guardian Rangers." Neo asked before Crimson had to explain. "Oh well that's pretty bad."

"You know them?" He asked.

"They were a part of a company…a criminal one that did anything illegal for profit. They were warring with IPs for years. One went straight siding with the IPs, one died from a heart attack, and the third one was killed by Balalaika herself. Let's just he was the reason that Roanapour is a smoking crater." Neo remarked. "But Blight, she's insane. I'd call her an omnicidial maniac in the making."

"Well, I got good news. I know where she's heading and who her next client is. She'll be in Porta Vista, and I'm heading back there tomorrow." Crimson said sternly. "Listen, I could use your help."

"You got it. World's better off with her dead." Neo said darkly before he hung up.

He thought about asking her about what the police knew about him, but he decided against it for now. He was in need for some sleep. He went back inside to find Misty having shed the robe.

"Got enough energy for a quick one?" Misty asked.

"You're in the mood?" Crimson asked as she took off his robe.

"Good way to get some frustration out." Misty said with a snicker.

Of course, Crimson was not the only one. Joe sat on the bed with a big dopey grin on his face as Sissi sat on his lap in the Slave Leia bikini.

"So…still thinking of that picture?" Sissi asked.

"Hmm…not at the moment. I got the real thing right in front of me." Joe said pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

(A/N: Props to you Carrie, you did good and you can rest in peace. The story about the photocopies about her 'girls' is actually a true, though the part I added about the intern was an embellishment. As for the idea of throwing in Captain Planet, let's just I have a bit of a fondness. I still think the show is…well…really poorly written in most ideas, but there's potential. I won't be using all of it though. I could return to explaining things in the future. For now, we end this season!)


	53. This Isn't a Tentacle Hentai!

**[Cues: jrd. - Beachy]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 53: This Isn't a Tentacle Hentai!_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Porta Vista, Hina Island | May 5th | 10:30a.m.)

Crimson, Joe, Sissi, Ash, and Misty came back to Porta Vista by cab this time…and arrived at a start of a complete shitshow. Dr. Blight had an army of Tentacool and Tentacruel attacking the town spraying poison on the beach, attacking boats, buildings, and people. On top of a giant-sized Tentacruel was Dr. Blight with a bullhorn and a control helmet on her head.

"People of Porta Vista, I hold your town, your ports, and your airport hostage. I demand one billion Poké Dollars and I will remove my army or else I flood this town!" Dr. Blight boomed. "Don't try to be a hero and oppose my genius?"

"Help!" Moe screamed. "They're trashing my restaurant!"

"So, where's Ne…oh never mind." Crimson thought as Neo and a Mega Gallade were slicing through the horde incoming at the beach.

She was joined by others, and Crimson knew it was time to assist. Off he flew on Kimiko with Joe on Jian trialing behind with Ash and Pidgeot leaving Misty and Sissi to assist from to the ground. The three were joined by Gary on his Pidgeot, Rusty flying on Alta Maria, and Delia on Rowe to join in the fight.

"Aren't you going to help?" Rei asked Gilbert as her Slowking attacked incoming Tentacool.

"No. This isn't my problem." Gilbert said leaning back in his beach chair. "Let the police handle it."

A Tuber having his Marill help out took up some sand and smacked Glibert with it calling him a jerk.

"Didn't I just say for no one to oppose me?!" Dr. Blight said pulling a sidearm and opening fire.

"Kimiko, use Heat Wave!" Crimson said as Ash and Gary ordered their Pidgeots to do the same.

What came out on Blight and the giant cruel was a hurricane of heat that forced the mad doctor to drop her gun while burning her head due to the control device.

"Insolent bastards! Tentacruel, attack!" Dr. Blight said as giant Tentacruel fired repeated Water Gun attacks.

"Guys, keep it distracted. I'm diving in!" Crimson said before leaping off Kimiko.

Making a fist, his hand glowed with the power of Mega Punch. This time, he focused the energy to surround his fingers. As he was falling, he took aim at her with his right hand in a position to flick with his middle finger. Aura surged as he steeled himself with two fingers glowing red.

"Sevii Island Smash!" Crimson yelled before unleashing the attack.

What Crimson unleashed was a powerful shockwave that launched him into the air and smacked Dr. Blight and the giant Tentacruel with force. Dr. Blight was smacked with it with enough to be forced on her back coughing up spittle from the aftershock. Her skull felt it was smacked with a hammer. Crimson could feel a burning sensation in his middle finger, but it was not broken. He did feel amazed he even pulled it off.

"You're teaching me that! No ifs, ands, or buts!" Rusty said as he had Alta Maria catch him.

"Oh fine…" Crimson remarked as Kimiko flew around for him.

"_Crimson, I've managed to locate the control unit for how she's controlling the Pokémon, I'll map out the location._" Dex Bulma said showing Crimson the way.

"Rusty, keep Dr. Dipshit distracted. I'm busting her control over the Pokémon." Crimson said as he had Kimiko fly him away.

As Crimson and Kimiko flew, Dr. Blight forced herself to her feet wondering what they were going.

"But there's nothing in that direction but my…SHIT! If he's found my ship, I can't waste…" Dr. Blight said only to be sprayed with water from a Tentacruel. "Insolent filth, how are you…"

"Apparently, being captured broke your control on me!" Tentacruel said as other now-caught Tentacool and Tentacruel went on to attack their hypnotized brethren.

Rusty had leapt off Alta Maria to face Dr. Blight. Dr. Blight was still in pain from the shockwave, but she dove for the gun only for Rusty to kick in into the sea. Before Dr. Blight could get up, Rusty kicked her face in before she got to her feet.

"Seriously growing some spine. I thought you trainers let your pets do all the fighting." Dr. Blight said as Rusty took a fighting stance.

"I fight with my Pokémon, but I rather deal with you personally." Rusty remarked as Dr. Blight activated her gauntlets.

It would appear that it would be an epic fight, but there was one problem. Dr. Blight was not good at hand to hand at all having seen it as beneath her genius and for savages. Well, she was slowly regretting those words as Rusty pummeled her. Thanks to Shoji, if it was two things Rusty knew was to keep an opponent pressured and fight dirty when you had to.

"Savage brute, I…" Dr. Blight said trying to reach for another weapon.

Rusty grabs her by the head and instantly headbutts her off-balance before stomping down on her foot and slaps her with enough force to whirl her around before punching her with the knock-out blow. Dr. Blight was still conscious but with a broken nose and black eye.

"_I've let Bulma know you took down Dr. Blight, and she says take off the helmet on her head and destroy it!"_ Dex Tashigi remarked. "_Crimson's circling back."_

"Like hell, I'll let…"

Dr. Blight was interrupted by Jian using her razor sharp talons to tear off the helmet off of her head. Ash had Pikachu use Thunderbolt to destroy the helmet freeing the Tentacruel.

"Mister Tentacruel, I believe you have a few words for Blight." Rusty snarked as Atla Maria swooped in to take him off into the air.

"Actually, I do!" The giant Tentacruel said using his tentacles to constrict Dr. Blight. "My brothers! To the depths of sea…let us repay the doctor in full!"

Dr. Blight was slowly being dragged underwater as Crimson came back on Kimiko.

"Pray they don't rape you underwater!" Crimson snarked as Dr. Blight screamed before being dragged underwater. "Heh. Two-faced bitch."

With Dr. Blight out of the picture, Crimson had promptly told Officer Jenny about that nutcase was hired by one of the locals to destroy a coral reef to make room for a theme park. Not before long, the International Police had arrived.

"Gi, you're late." Crimson said. "Blight's yacht has her things in it. You may want to collect it considering she's…well…dead in the center."

"What? What happened?" Gi asked as Crimson explained. "Oh…well…good riddance then. Pokémon abusers do tend to get killed more often than not."

"Yeah, well. She had it coming." Crimson said before walking away. "I'll be seeing you, Gi. I have a flight to catch."

Crimson rejoined his friends watching as several people were releasing the caught Tentacruel and Tentacool save for a few. Aya had decided to keep the Tentacruel she got. It had been a victory that Porta Vista could recover from in time. Nastina and Brutella both ended up arrested and Crimson pointing the cops to Nastina being the one who hired Blight led to the police handing them over to the International Police.

"By the way, Gi…what took you?" Crimson asked.

"False lead." Gi said embarrassed. "Thanks for your help again."

"Sure…" Crimson said before bidding her goodbye.

The day had ended in goodbyes as Crimson's group, Ash's group, Gary's group, Neo, and Gilbert were all planning to return to Kanto. The governor of Hina Island offered the Black Dragons the ride back to Kanto on his private plane as thanks.

"So, Rei. You'll be going back to Johto…good luck out there. What are you going to do once you get all the badges?" Crimson asked.

"I think I may travel through the Sevii Isles. Or I may pull a reset and travel fresh in another region? I haven't decided yet, but I just won't be coming back to Kanto. So, stay safe." Rei said before gently kissing him and leaving him.

"See ya…Rei." Crimson said thoughtfully.

By about 10:00 at night, the plane had departed with Crimson and company for Kanto leaving Hina Island behind.

**[Cues: Pause Theme - Grand Theft Auto Advance Soundtrack]**

"Man, that was a great vacation." Crimson said pouring out a glass of wine for everyone. "And we'll be ahead of everyone considering everyone else won't be back home until the airport is cleared up of gunk."

"So, what's the plan?" Joe asked. "Because about your offer to travel with you? I've decided to accept...as long as Sissi can come with."

"Sure, she can come. I don't see the issue. Misty will probably be happy to have another girl in the party." Crimson remarked.

"I'm more than glad you can accept me to join your journey." Sissi said humbly.

"What about you and Aya, Turbine?" Crimson asked.

"We'll be heading back to Seacrest to help Roulette set up that battle facility/bordello she wants to do." Turbine mused.

"I just can't wait to be back home." Rusty said firmly.

"Speaking of home, I made some calls. We are a biker gang, and you should have motorcycles to wheel. So, I had Jessiebelle order up some bikes. And I replicated a few capsules for easy storage…it was rather easy to do after stealing a few things from Blight's ship." Crimson remarked.

"Well, then. Let's just hope we also get our jackets." Rusty remarked raising a glass. "To the Black Dragons!"

"KANPAI!" Everyone said clinking glasses and having a hearty drink.

"How long even is this flight?" Misty asked.

"Just shy of two days." Crimson said with a yawn. "I'm going to catch some sleep."

He lumbered off to see something first before nodding off. Neo. She sat away from the others.

"If you're wondering, I'll be heading back to the Underground to report back to Torchwick. You did good, and you're getting stronger. Almost making me reconsider my restriction…almost." Neo teased before taking a serious tone, "But in all seriousness, you got rid of an evil no one wanted. Now, you have to come back to deal with the Rockets."

"I can take them, and I'm going to hit them where it hurts. With Jessie and James out of the picture, he can't spy on me. And if he does send more grunts, I won't…feel bad if they end up in a hospital." Crimson said darkly.

"Why did you care so much about those two idiots?" Neo asked.

"Because they're better than they think they are. They could do much in the world, but Team Rocket was the thing holding them back." Crimson said before leaving Neo alone. "Good night, Neo."

* * *

(A/N: Season 4 is over, and we can move to Season 5 which I will call, "The Rocket Arc" or "The War for Kanto Arc", as it was cover Crimson dealing with Team Rocket's three main encounters. Badge-wise, this season will end right after Crimson gets the Marsh Badge. As for the current status of the teams, only the main four and Sissi will be posted up. Any suggestions for Sissi?)

**Current Team Stats**

**Player: Crimson**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Boulder Badge, Cascade Badge, Rainbow Badge, Thunder Badge**

**Gengar Lv.43 (Female) (Nickname: Lady Morticia) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Levitate**

**Nature: Modest **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds | Prefers drier foods than spicy foods **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Hypnosis, Shadow Ball, Sludge Bomb, Phantom Force, Ice Punch, Dream Eater, Drain Punch, Psychic, ?**

**Held Item: Black Sludge**

**-x-**

**Krookodile Lv.43 (Male) (Nickname: Sir Jett) |Kept in a Dusk Ball| **

**Ability: Moxie**

**Nature: Quirky **

**Characteristic: Likes to run **

**Hatched at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Crunch, Earth Power, Thunder Fang, Incinerate, Earthquake, Dark Pulse, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Sunglasses**

**-x-**

**Charizard Lv.43 (Female) (Nickname: Kimiko) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Blaze**

**Nature: Timid **

**Characteristic: Strongly defiant **

**Met at Lv. 5 at Pallet Town**

**Moves Known: Steel Wing, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Thunder Punch, Shadow Claw, Rock Slide, Heat Wave, (Blast Burn), ?**

**Held Item: Mega Charizardite X**

**-x-**

**Weavile Lv.39 (Male) (Nickname: Sub-Zero) |Kept in a Quick Ball| **

**Ability: Pressure**

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Hates to Lose **

**Met at Level 30 at Icefall Cave**

**Moves Known: Taunt, Dark Pulse, Metal Claw, Ice Beam, Throat Chop, Brick Break, Psycho Cut, Shadow Claw, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Snorlax Lv.41 (Male) (Nickname: Tank) |Kept in a Heavy Ball|**

**Ability: Immunity**

**Nature: Relaxed **

**Characteristic: Loves to eat **

**Met at Lv. 30 at Route 11**

**Moves Known: Mega Punch, Surf, Heat Crash, Hyper Voice, Belch, Smack Down, Psychic, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Leftovers**

**-x-**

**Luxray Lv.43 (Female) (Nickname: Tessa) |Kept in a Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Intimidate**

**Nature: Bold**

**Characteristic: Loves to fight**

**Met at Lv. 30 at Route 11**

**Moves Known: Swift, Charge, Charge Beam, Electric Terrain, Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Crunch, Ice Fang, ?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Misty**

**Starmie Lv.41 (No Gender) |Kept in a Dive Ball|**

**Nature: Serious**

**Ability: Natural Cure**

**Moves Known: Tri Attack, Thunderbolt, Recover, Psychic, Water Pulse, Scald, Flash Cannon, ?**

**Gyarados Lv.39 (Female) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Nature: Calm**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Hydro Pump, Scald, Hurricane, Flamethrower, Ice Fang, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Gyradosite**

**Wigglytuff Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Mima) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Nature: Bold**

**Ability: Moxie**

**Moves Known: Sing, Double Slap, Water Pulse, Hyper Voice, Dazzling Gleam, Brick Break, ?**

**Held Item: Microphone**

**Blastoise Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Risa) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Nature: Naughty**

**Ability: Rain Dish**

**Moves Known: Hydro Canon, Rain Dance, Brick Break, Water Pulse, Ice Punch, Dragon Pulse, Aqua Jet, ?**

**Held Item: Googles (Blastoisinite)**

**Milotic Lv.38 (Male) (Nickname: Milan) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Nature: Timid**

**Ability: Marvel Scale**

**Moves: Aqua Tail, Dragon Breath, Hypnosis, Iron Tail, Scald, Ice Beam, ?**

**Lapras Lv.32 (Male) |Kept in a Dive Ball| **

**Nature: Sassy**

**Ability: Shell Armor**

**Moves: Dragon Pulse, Sparkling Aria, Frost Breath, Sing, Dream Eater, Bulldoze, Ice Beam, Surf, ?**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Rusty**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Shiny Beedrill Lv.40 (Female) (Nickname: Midori) |Kept in a Net Ball| [Currently in the PC]**

**Ability: Sniper **

**Nature: Hardy **

**Characteristic: Capable of taking hits**

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Iron Defense, Electroweb, String Shot, Ominous Wind, Venoshock, U-turn, Toxic, Giga Drain, ?**

**Held Item: Beedrillite **

**-x-**

**Altaria Lv.40 (Female) (Nickname: Alta Maria) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Natural Cure **

**Nature: Gentle **

**Characteristic: Likes to fly (Likes to run) **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Dragon Pulse, Hyper Voice, Sing, Dream Eater, Heat Wave, Aerial Ace, ?**

**Held Item: Altariaite**

**-x-**

**Heracross Lv.38 (Male) (Nickname: Yanlin) |Kept in a Net Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Relaxed**

**Characteristic: Likes to relax**

**Caught at Pattern Bush**

**Moves Known: Megahorn, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Seismic Toss, Stone Edge, Bulk Up, ?**

**Held Item: Heraconite**

**-x-**

**Carracosta Lv.41 (Male) (Nickname: Shellshock Shelldon) |Kept in a Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Solid Rock **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Met at Lv.5 in Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Ancient Power, Smack Down, Aqua Jet, Iron Defense, Crunch, Iron Tail, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Alolan Ninetales Lv.40 (Female) (Nickname: Lumi) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Snow Cloak **

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Mischievous**

**Met at Lv.30 in the Pokemon Mansion**

**Moves Known: Ice Beam, Confuse Ray, Iron Tail, Payback, Dazzling Gleam, Hex, ?**

**Held Item: None**

**-x-**

**Houndoom Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Nox) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flash Fire **

**Nature: Docile**

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds**

**Met at Boon Town at Lv.5**

**Moves Known: Inferno, Howl, Fire Fang, Thunder Fang, Toxic, Crunch, Flamethrower, ?**

**Held Item: Houndoominite**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Player: Joe**

**Badge Count: |Kanto| Volcano Badge, Goregous Badge, Mindful Badge**

**Victreebel Lv.41 (Male) (Nickname: Edgar) |Kept in a Premier Ball|**

**Ability: Chlorophyll **

**Nature: Mild **

**Characteristic: Thoroughly cunning **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Giga Drain, Sleep Powder, Toxic, Stun Spore, Thief, Sunny Day, Weather Ball, Venoshock, Magical Leaf, ?**

**Held Item: Big Root**

**-x-**

**Greninja Lv.40 (Male) (Nickname: Tobirama) |Kept in a Dusk Ball|**

**Ability: Torrent **

**Nature: Serious **

**Characteristic: Alert to sounds **

**Met at Viridian City**

**Moves Known: Toxic Spikes, Water Shuriken, Smack Down, Ice Beam, Thief, Double Team, Grass Knot, (Hydro Canon)?**

**Held Item: Quick Claw**

**-x-**

**Magmortar Lv.38 (Female) (Nickname: Ignacia) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Flame Body**

**Nature: Modest**

**Characteristic: Loves to eat**

**Caught at Water Path**

**Moves Known: Poison Jab, Flamethrower, Mach Punch, Feint Attack, Fire Punch, Psychic, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Primeape Lv.39 (Female) (Nickname: Ann Wolfe) |Kept in a Luxury Ball|**

**Ability: Vital Spirit **

**Nature: Serious**

**Characteristic: Hates to lose **

**Caught at Route 22**

**Moves Known: Night Slash, Aerial Ace, Brick Break, Bulk Up, Poison Jab, Cross Chop, ?**

**Held Item: Expert Belt**

**-x-**

**Skarmory Lv.39 (Female) (Nickname: Jian) [OT: Charity Virtue] |Kept in a Fast Ball|**

**Ability: Sturdy **

**Nature: Jolly**

**Characteristic: Highly persistent **

**Met at Lv.30 in Five Island**

**Moves Known: Rock Slide, Air Cutter, Swift, Stealth Rock, Steel Wing, Icy Wind, Drill Peck, ?**

**Held Item: **

**-x-**

**Tyranitar Lv.45 (Female) (Nickname: Sahara) |Kept in a Heavy Ball| **

**Ability: Unnerve**

**Nature: Bold**

**Characteristic: Proud of its power**

**Caught at Sevault Canyon**

**Moves Known: Hyper Beam, Rock Slide, Crunch, Earthquake, Brutal Swing, ?**

**Held Item: Tyranitarite**

**-x-TOR-x-**

**Sissi **

**(Badges: Mindful Badge)**

**Kingdra Lv.39 (Male) (Nickname: King Louie) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Swift Swim**

**Nature: Bold**

**Moves: Hydro Pump, Rain Dance, Dragon Pulse, Iron Head, Ice Beam, Twister, ?**

**Held Item: Dragon Scale**

**Ursaring Lv.37 (Male) (Nickname: Urbain) |Kept in an Ultra Ball|**

**Ability: Guts**

**Nature: Docile**

**Moves: Slash, Fake Tears, Crunch, Metal Claw, Protect, Shadow Claw, Close Combat, ?**

**Electrivire Lv.34 (Male) (Nickname: Voltin) |Kept in a Great Ball|**

**Ability: Motor Drive**

**Nature: Mild**

**Moves: Electric Terrain, Fire Punch, Dual Chop, Cross Chop, Shock Wave, Thunder Punch, Electroweb, Thunder, ?**

**Held Item: Black Belt**

**Jynx Lv.33 (Female) (Nickname: Cherry) |Kept in a Friend Ball|**

**Ability: Dry Skin**

**Nature: Jolly**

**Moves: Rain Dance, Water Pulse, Drain Punch, Ice Beam, Draining Kiss, Confusion, ?**

**Held Item: Damp Rock**

**Togekiss Lv.34 (Female) (Nickname: Supra) |Regular Poké Ball|**

**Ability: Serene Grace**

**Nature: Gentle**

**Moves: Metronome, Extremespeed, Aura Sphere, Air Slash, Extrasensory, Dazzling Gleam, ?**


	54. Reviving the Vibes

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed/Leafgreen OST - Intro]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 54: Reviving the Vibes_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Vermillion City | May 7th | 11:00a.m.)

It had nothing but a straight curb stomp at the Gym that Crimson did not even need to witness. Sissi had went to the gym asking for a battle. Lt. Surge decided to let Misato, who was still a bit new to Pokémon training, handle Sissi as she only had one badge. Misato figured this would be easy, and then Sissi sent out Voltkin, who promptly made quick work of her Voltorb and Pikachu.

"Are you sure you only have one badge? How long have you even been a trainer?!" Misato said frantically.

"Counting my time at Kassai, close to several months." Sissi said with a shrug. "I just started traveling a few days back with my boyfriend."

"Oh joy…" Misato said defeatedly giving up the badge, the cash, and a TM.

"So, can Joe and I get a turn?" Rusty asked only for Joe to stop him. "Oh…never mind then."

Rusty was nothing that Misato clearly looked distraught over the lost being…so quick. Rusty, Joe, and Sissi promptly decided it was best to leave.

-o-

(Sepia City | May 7th | 11:00a.m.)

"That's what happened while the Big Black Dragon went on vacation. Well, this is a good thing. Ridding the world of those two psychos, they were bad for business. And now Crimson's ready to take on the Rockets directly." Roman said with a mirthful grin. "This is excellent news!"

"Especially considering the Rockets have been trying to put the squeeze on the city." Emerald mused. "I had hoped to finally leave the Underground, but the Rockets are making leaving not an opinion."

In the meeting room, the air was quiet for a bit as the four in the room were taking it in for the moment before Neo spoke up.

"Nevertheless, let's just be prepared to back up Crimson if he needs us. The sooner the Rockets are ousted, the better." Neo remarked.

"Speaking of…what's Crimson up to now?" Mercury asked.

-o-

(Vermillion City | May 7th | 11:30a.m.)

"Sofiya, as promised. I got you a Shinx…it's a male one." Crimson said sending it over through the PC.

The two were in the midst of a video chat.

"Excellent work. Now about your payment, would you prefer I had it off to Ms. Sinclair?" Balalaika asked.

"Go on ahead." Crimson remarked. "Enjoy him, I really need to go."

He hung up before logging off the PC. He rejoined his friends who were all sitting in the lobby.

"I got it done, so we can get going." Crimson said as everyone got up. "So, did you get the badge?"

"Rusty and I are skipping that gym. We already have three badges, figured we'd skip that one in favor of another. So, where to?" Joe asked.

"I was thinking Lavender Town, but I need to return to Celadon. Meaning we're going back to the Underground to get there." Crimson explained. "You guys ready?"

"Wait a second, but you already have Erika's badge? Why go back?" Misty asked curiously.

"I'll explain on the way." Crimson said with a wink. "And it's good to have a full deck traveling with me."

Rusty got off the phone and fluffed his Black Dragon jacket.

"Ugh, but I may have to split. That was Professor Tree, and I may have to go back to Viridian to deal with the legal fallout of my parents being jailed. They just want my testimony and clear some things up." Rusty said with an annoyed sigh. "Even though they already have my parents in prison."

"Parents are overrated." Joe said bluntly.

"Does everyone have shitty parents?" Sissi asked.

"No, mine were good…they're just gone." Crimson said questioning internally if they're even dead.

"I don't have issues with mine…but my mother babies me." Misty said with a sigh. "Whereas my father is in the Kanto Marines and he's a bit of hard worker who encourages work ethic."

"Either way, we should make our preparations and get moving." Crimson said before leaving. "I'm going to make some swaps."

Crimson went over to another room and sent out Sir Jett.

"Buddy, I'm going to have to swap you out for it." Crimson remarked.

"I thought the Psychic gym was next." Jett said.

"It is, but I have to go back to Celadon to deal with business. And I need a space to bring it others to train up. I want to raise up all team to 40. I may also swap out Tank as well." Crimson said with a bit of thought. "Besides after everything, you could use a break."

"Well, at least you're telling me this first. Send me off to the PC, though. I need not to hear Atlas' mouth. Some peace and quiet is what I need." Jett said with a sigh.

"Done." Crimson said before sending Jett off to PC storage.

He sent out Tank to let him what is going on before sending him off to Tree's.

"_Who would you like to put on your active team?"_ Dex Bulma asked.

"Lil' Swish and Marquesha." Crimson said before Dex Bulma made the swap.

The ball materialized on his belt and he sent out Lil' Swish taking him up in his hands.

"Hey, little guy. Ready for an adventure?" Crimson said kindly.

"Aw yeah! I'm so ready, I've been practicing my Glitzy Glo…whoa!" Lil' Swish said before he glowed white. "And it's finally time!"

Lil' Swish now was covered in fine, lilac fur. His ears are large, and he now had purple eyes with white pupils. There are tufts of fur near his eyes, and a small, red gem embedded in its forehead.

"_Espeon, the Sun Pokémon. Espeon is extremely loyal to any Trainer it considers to be worthy. It is said that this Pokémon developed its precognitive powers to protect its Trainer from harm. Its fur is so sensitive, it can feel minute shifts in the air and predict the weather...and its foes' thoughts. It unleashes psychic power from the orb on its forehead. When its power is exhausted, the orb grows dull and dark._"

Crimson wordlessly just hugged him stroking his fur. If Lil' Swish wanted to protect him, so be it. As for Rusty, he swapped Yanlin for Sasame. Joe had Sahara sent off to Tree's to bring Nigiri to the active team. She immediately got out her ball hugging Joe.

"Good to see you too." Joe said hugging back. "I want you to be meet my girlfriend, Sissi."

Nigiri had loved Joe dearly, and she sadly knew he probably could not take her as a lover. It had still hurt to see it in front of her, and she could not help but be a little jealous.

"Your hair is so silky." Sissi complimented.

Nigiri pouted, and Sissi let her meet Cherry. Misty had made the call to her sisters deciding to have Milan sent to the Gym to let Skrelp be put in her active team. Crimson found his TMs being used once again and made note to buy TRs when they returned to the underground. By the noon, they were all ready to go. The five opted to walk on Route 6 and bike down the path to Sepia.

"So, Sissi, what do you think of Kanto so far?" Joe asked having his arm around her.

"It's not too bad. It just feels a lot bigger…than Six Island." Sissi said sheepish. "Never thought I'd be doing any of this or dating a biker. My dad is going to have a field day."

"In all fairness Sissi, you're one of us." Crimson said confidently. "The path of a dragon is long, arduous, but with the right allies, fulfilling."

"How long until I get a jacket?" Sissi asked incredulously.

"In due time, you've only been rolling with us for three days now. The time on the plane doesn't count." Crimson said with a laugh.

"Oh, Crimson? I do have a bit of bad news though. I may have to split from the group to head back home. I owe my sisters considering I was on a vacation for a week." Misty said disappointed. "So…I'll be splitting when we get to Sepia."

-o-

(Team Rocket HQ, Viridian City | May 7th | 12:00p.m.)

Giovanni was simply not in a good mood with recent news. His plan for the St. Anne had failed and at the moment he could not do anything about it. He thought things could not have gotten worse, but then he got a call from Jessie, James, and Meowth. While they did not side with Black Dragons or rat Team Rocket to the police, it was the matter of them standing up to him and saying 'To hell with you, we quit' was the bigger insult.

"Such insolence. We can arrange a team focused on dealing with the…" Ariana said only for Giovanni to raise his hand.

"No. If they're still in Kanto, they would not have called. Clearly, they're out of reach. Personally, I could care less about those three idiots. We have bigger issues to deal with. Crimson is apparently back in Kanto, and I need eyes on him." Giovanni said firmly.

"We do have an issue about that. His little army, the Black Dragons, is growing in influence. Crimson, himself, is gaining a bit of a 'cult following' for his exploits." Archer remarked.

"All because he's a damn kurombo." Ariana snarled.

"Personally, let me deal with the punk. I'll crush him!" Proton said viciously.

"No. Proton, you're needed for an operation in Lavender Town. Ariana, I need you in Celadon with me. As for Crimson and his friends, I have hired a group from the outside to deal with him." Giovanni said with a snicker. "A real band of hateful kumojins."

* * *

(A/N: Season 5 starting off strong. And as for who is gunning for Crimson, I'll leave it a surprise. As for why Misty is dipping out of the main group again, this is for two reasons. One, this is a bit of realism to the responsibilities as Gym Leader. Two, I also wanted to give Sissi some space to shine which would place the team at four come next chapter. As for team status pages, I'll keep them off as I can post Team Status Pages every few or so chapters.)


	55. Homecoming

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed/Leafgreen OST - Intro]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 55: Homecoming_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Sepia City | May 7th | 1:00p.m.)

**[Cues: Grandia 1 OST Disc 1 - 4. Farewell to Sue]**

"Look, you said it yourself, you're going to Lavender Town. You'll pass by Cerulean City soon enough." Misty said as she was on the back of Crimson's motorcycle.

"I know, but I'll miss you." Crimson said.

"Considering you were nailing girl after girl, I doubt that." Misty teased.

"Misty, you know you're my best friend." Crimson said as he pulled to a stop at the exit that led to Route 5. "It's not just the sex, and you know it."

"I know, I'm just teasing." Misty said getting off. "Thanks for the ride, and don't worry, you still have friends to travel with. So, go on and continue your journey."

"You got it, Misty." Crimson said revving his engine and speeding away.

Ironic, this moment this was. He was one now being left behind, but he put a brave face for they would meet again soon enough. Back in the bounds of the city, he skidded to a stop finding his compadres on their bikes. The bikes Jessibelle had gotten them were just as iconic as his own, if anything, it was what they picked suited their personalities. Joe immediately had taken the 1991 Harley-Davidson Fat Boy that he lovingly called 'Judgement', pure black and intimidating. The bike Rusty ended up with befit his optimism, it was a replica like Crimson's. Ironic considering Crimson had the Dex with Bulma's voice when Rusty had her Capsule No.9 motorcycle which Rusty called 'Kyu Kaze'. The two were waiting for Sissi, who went into the markets.

**[AKIRA soundtrack - Geinoh Yamashirogumi - "Kaneda"]**

"So, Crimson? I never asked, but what do you nickname your bike?" Joe said as he simply chilled on his bike.

"I don't really have much of a name. I did consider the Crimson Cruiser…but that's silly." Crimson said putting the bike in park.

"How about the Red Bullet?" Rusty suggested.

Crimson thought about it and decided that it would work for him. He did not have a better name in mind.

"I'm back." Sissi said coming up with her purse. "Figured, I'd get a new outfit together to change into right away"

She now wore a pink **Short Parka **that had short sleeves and bared her midriff, aqua capri jeans, black short boots, a pair of dark grey fingerless gloves, a purple belt, an aqua **Sports Cap**, blue stud earrings, her nails painted pink, nude pink lipstick, and wearing a Mystic Water as a necklace.

"Sissi, you always look a model in whatever you wear." Joe said sweetly as she came up.

"Thanks, Joe. Figured I'd look the part." Sissi said. "You guys ready to go?"

"Crimson?" Joe remarked.

"I'm ready." Crimson said taking Red Bullet off park. "Black Dragons…let's ride."

Rusty revved his engine as Sissi got on the back of Joe's bike as Judgement's engine roared. The bikers took off leaving nothing but dust. Sepia City was a lot nicer to travel through when you did not have a bounty on your head.

-o-

(Cerulean City Gym, Cerulean City | May 7th | 2:00p.m.)

**[Music Ended]**

Misty trudged her way to the gym not all too bothered that it was raining. She simply put on Crimson's yellow hoodie and went on ahead. She re-entered the gym glad to be back.

"Daisy, Lily, Violet? I'm back…" Misty said.

"Misty, you're back!"

Misty's good mood stalled as she looked her mother was here. Kishi Waterflower was best described as a total hippie, had the looks (despite her wetsuit) and the long blonde and pink hair to prove it. The women who loved her work as a marine biologist and professional surfer. Misty was trapped in a hug and 'attacked' with mommy kisses much to Misty's ire. She knew her mother loved her, but she hated being babied for being the youngest.

"We should have called ahead that mom was here, but…" Lily said giggling at the affection with Violet and Daisy.

The doors open again.

"Kishi, please stop babying her. She's practically running the Gym."

Lily, Violet, and Daisy immediately stopped laughing and stood straight.

"Hiroshi, I won't be able to spoil her forever." Kishi said gently before Misty pulled away.

"Otousan, I thought you were out at sea." Lily said nervously as Misty hugged her father.

Hiroshi was the opposite to his wife. Being a marine, he was disciplined, a bit stern, and valued determination in a person. He was still in uniform and his fiery short red hair shows exactly where Misty got it from along with her attitude. Hiroshi, obviously, was a lot more restrained. His marine coat draped on his shoulders like a cape as he wore his blue suit with a black tie. He stood tall and intimidating to all who feared him.

"I was. I was just celebrating my recent promotion to Rear Admiral when apparently my little girl was on a cruise ship with a bomb!" Hiroshi said concerned. "So, I took some time off to see family and check on the gym. And I've grown concerned about some things…"

Daisy, Lily, and Violet were pale when he asked about why there was a mark on the gym because of badge giveaways.

"Ask Misty, she's in charge." Violet said as Misty glared at her.

Daisy, however, immediately confessed up.

"I trust Misty's judgement, and I know her well enough that she wouldn't call such a stunt. Plus, I already read the report when I asked the League about, I just wanted to see if you would fess up." Hiroshi said crossing his arms. "And only Daisy has the bravery to admit it."

"Well, can I get filled in?" Kishi asked as Hiroshi told her what happened. "Well then, I'm disappointed all three of you. I expect you three to be Misty's example and you flake for a nail appointment!"

"Misty wasn't here either." Lily said weakly defending her choice.

"Sabbatical. Considering how much work I do; I earned that sabbatical and you know it." Misty said upset.

"And how much work are you three doing? Misty shouldn't be doing all the work." Kishi said.

"If it wasn't for your mother and your sister, I'd ship you and Violet to boot camp." Hiroshi said as the three sisters paled. "But I guess I'll just to have to spend my time home to whip you three into shape. You need to take your jobs as Gym Leaders seriously!"

Lily whined in protest, but Daisy just sighed in defeat.

"Mom, dad, why don't we talk over food? I can order a pizza." Violet said trying to be the peacekeeper.

* * *

(A/N: The Waterflower parents, everyone! Kishi was inspired by Valerie (Jillian and Zack's mom from the Meg's Family series) and Hiroshi was inspired by Garp from One Piece. Misty being a military brat made way too much sense in my head. As for Kishi, she's an explanation to why the other three are a bit vapid. Basically, Misty has family drama.)


	56. Setting Scores

**[Cues: Pokémon FireRed/Leafgreen OST - Intro]**

**The Outsider's Insurrection**

**_Indigo Iliad_**

_Chapter 56: Setting Scores_

* * *

Translated Pokémon Speech

_Pokédex Entries/Computerized Voices/Flashbacks_

**Reference to an Accessory in the Games**

-o-

(Celadon City | May 7th | 2:00p.m.)

"So, what exactly is your plan?" Rusty asked.

"I'll explain after we deal with getting you three the Rainbow Badge." Crimson said as they parked their bikes at the gym.

"Well, a gym full of flower girls and weed." Joe said with a chuckle. "Must be heaven in the making."

Sissi opened the door to be taken aback by the massive garden that the gym was made out to be. Erika sat on a pile of pillows passed out face down and smelling of weed. The Gym Trainers? Peacefully out cold with their Pokémon looking after them.

"Man, Erika has a nice rump/fat ass." Crimson/Joe thought

"Damn it, who forgot to lock the Gym?" Erika's Venusaur growled.

"Oi, Ven. It's been a while. I brought some challengers…can Erika be woken up?" Crimson asked.

Her Venusaur simply lashed her butt causing Erika to yelp.

"Who? Crimson…hey, you're back in Kanto." Erika said rubbing her sore booty. "Congrats on the bomb bust."

The Pokémon started to wake up their trainers as Crimson stated that he brought his friends to challenge her to a battle. Ultimately, Erika agreed to take on Sissi first leading Erika just using three Pokémon from another set for those under four badges. The match was called, and it was on. Sissi had done fairly well, with Erika giving her a challenge of a near even in power team of three. All and all, it came out to Urbain vs Erika's Tangela which evolved into Tangrowth much to the bear's ire as she was strangling him with Power Whip.

"Urbain, get up please! You got this!" Sissi pleaded as Tangrowth squeezed.

"Tangrowth, finish this up with Solar Beam!" Erika said as Tangrowth charged the beam of light where her mouth was.

"Game's over, Teddy." Tangrowth said as Urbain opened his eyes to hear Sissi gave one order.

"Fire Punch!" Sissi said as Urbain's fist roared with flames.

He punched the still charging Solar Beam head on which burned his arm, which inadvertently triggered Guts allowing him to feel nothing but adrenaline running through his body as he push forward slamming Tangrowth into the ground with all the force he mustered before collapsing on top of her.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, but with all three of Erika's down and out, the winner is Sissi of Kassai." Kay said as Sissi came up to help Urbain up to his feet.

"Don't worry, I'll get you all patched up. You did wonderful, dear." Sissi said as Urbain whimpered about his arm.

Erika hastily handed her the prize money, TM, badge, and the speech before Sissi rushed out to the center leaving Erika to take on Rusty and Joe. Crimson got comfy and lit up a joint. A small one not wanting to be completely blitzed out of his mind.

"Man, this place is so mellow and chill. I'm fighting to stay awake…but that's probably all the grass Pokémon causing that." Crimson thought.

This time, Erika opted to use the team she had against Crimson as she cited that the 'Cardinal Dragons' had to be held to a higher standard. She was also going to be joined by Coco to make things even.

"The official Celadon Gym Battle in now in session between the challengers, Rusty Beige and Joe Rogers of Viridian against the Gym Leader, Erika Tamamushi, and her assistant, Coco Adel. Being that the challengers have three badges, the fighters for the Gym will limit to just three Pokémon each. Let the battle begin!" Kay said as the battle was on.

**[Cues: Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Eevee OST – Battle! Gym Leader!]**

"Venusaur, get in there!" Erika said as her trusty starter trudged into the arena.

"Phantamso, spotlight!" Coco said sending out a Pokémon new to mostly everyone.

A tall, avian Pokémon that resembles an owl. The upper portion of its face is dark green with a thin, orange mask-like marking encircling its eyes. Its eyes are reddish-orange and it has a hooked dark green beak. The feathers covering its wings and back are brown, while the rest of its body is primarily white. The three feathers at the tip of each wing are structured similar to fingers and have lighter tips. The backs of its wings and torso are dotted with many white spots, there are six on each wing. The inside of each wing has a line of upside-down, reddish-orange triangles across the top. It has long legs, feet with two toes facing forward and two backward, and short dark green talons. Its tail consists of three long, green leaves. A leafy hood covers its head and shoulders, and partially covers its face. The hood is smoothly draped across the shoulders and back but has uneven edges giving a ghastly look befitting its type.

"_Decidueye, the Arrow Quill Pokémon, and the final form of Rowlett. Decidueye can nock and fire an arrow at an enemy in a tenth of a second, so its battles are decided in the blink of an eye._ _It fires arrow quills from its wings with such precision, they can pierce a pebble at distances over a hundred yards. This Pokémon has the honor of being the few dual type Starter Pokémon to completely change type without the use of outside proxies. Researchers are researching the reason for it's ghost typing." _Dex Bulma rattling off.

"Ok, a Grass and Ghost type? That's interesting." Rusty thought. "Tempting as it would to match it against Midori, I should go for Nox."

Out came his trusty and loveable mutt, who took a battle stance ready to fight.

"All right, Edgar! You got my back!" Joe said sending out his Victreebel.

"Finally, someone with taste." Lori said praising Joe's choice in Pokémon.

"Phantasmo, U-turn on Edgar!" Coco said as Phantasmo glowed a bright green flying at Edgar.

"Edgar, dodge it and use Sunny Day!" Joe said as Edgar sprang into action.

"Nox, get in the middle and use Heat Wave!" Rusty said as Nox leapt in front of Edgar.

With a manic howl, Nox spewed waves of orange arid air out of his mouth. Erika had Venusaur use Protect to shield himself leaving Phantasmo to take the brunt of the attack. Despite the burning and the pain, he slammed Nox with the attack and returned to his ball. Nox snarled at the bruise that ghostly archer left on his snout. Coco swapped in favor of sending out a Ludicolo. This left Rusty undaunted as he had Nox spray Ludicolo with Toxic, badly poisoning it.

"Venusaur, Bulldoze!" Erika said as Venusaur's body becomes surrounded in an orange aura.

He stood on his hind legs before stomping down on his front two feet on the ground and creates an orange ring of aura pulsating from where he stomped, causing the ground to shake.

"Edgar, Venoshock on Ludicolo!" Joe said as Edgar hopped over.

"Ludicolo, use Weather Ball!" Coco said as Joe flinched.

Ludicolo charged a white sphere in his hands that turned red hot with fire from the sun as Edgar spewed a stream of greenish-purple liquid. Rusty had Nox use Inferno, but he was hit with Bulldoze. Edgar, managing to dodge the Bulldoze, got to hit Ludicolo first before being slammed with Weather Ball. Ludicolo screeched in pain as the liquid electrocuted him due to his poisoned state. Nox forced himself up.

"Nox, take a breath and let out your Hyper Voice!" Rusty said as Nox screamed, "WHHHAAAAZZZZZZZUUUUUUUPPPPP!"

The sound waves from his mouth was the finishing blow for Ludicolo to fall, but a Sludge Bomb claimed Nox leaving Rusty and Coco to swap out. Coco was tempted to use Torterra, but she scowled remembered that she left him at Day-Care. Which mean that out of her niche of grass Pokémon, there was her Parasect. She begrudgingly sent her out.

"Midori, it's showtime!" Rusty said as his trusty Beedrill took center stage.

"Edgar, how you holding up?" Midori asked.

"I could be better." Edgar said as Joe tossed him a Hyper Potion. "This Venusaur's an asshole."

"Really, I'm right here." Venusaur said glaring at them.

"And I don't give a shit!" Edgar said using the spray to heal himself. "I got news for you, you're getting fucked up."

Venusaur simply laughed and raised up a familiar stone that got Crimson to nearly choke on his blunt.

"A Mega Stone?" Crimson said as Erika pulled out a Key Stone out from in her robes. "Oh…shit."

"Totally worth giving up three pounds of weed in Sepia." Erika said activating it. "Now, Venusaur! Mega Evolve and use Leaf Storm!"

Venusaur and Erika were consumed by the energy as Venusaur stood as a Mega. Erika looked unchanged save for the light green glow in her eyes and her high seemed to vanish. Mega Venusaur raises his head and calls out, making multiple leaves gather around him and start to glow green. The leaves then spiral around him in a tornado-like fashion, then it points his head at Edgar and Midori and the leaves fire at them.

"Midori, Mega Evolve and endure with Iron Defense!" Rusty said activating his Mega Band.

Crimson noticed that Rusty was sparking with bioelectricity, his hair was slightly spiked, and had a glow to his burgundy eyes. Though, Rusty looked calmed and in control to which Crimson surmised to be attributed to Rusty's bond and the Pokémon being further evolved. A Gyarados is more likely to drive a guy a bit into aggression town than a Beedrill.

"Edgar, get behind her!" Joe said Edgar used his vines to use the now metallic Midori as a shield.

Midori took damage, but she barely felt it thanks to her ability.

"Parasect, use Stun Spore to freeze them in their tracks." Coco said as Parasect spewed yellow spores.

"Edgar, Stun Spore!" Joe said as Rusty added, "Midori, use Ominous Wind to blow it at them!"

"Since when can Beedrill learn Ghost type moves?" Lori said as Midori's eyes glowed purple as an eerie purple wind blasted out of her body.

Damage with the added status of paralyzing made things a bit favorable on Rusty and Joe's side. Coco called for Parasect to use Slash on Midori which failed as the attack which through Midori, who had a ghostly aura now. Parasect would slam right into a Weather Ball from Edgar knocking him out.

"Oh, I felt that." Crimson said putting out his blunt. "That had to hurt."

Erika realized that she was basically in a handicap fight now as the rules would not allow her to send another Pokémon she has out.

"Midiori, U-turn!/Venusaur, Sludge Bomb!" Rusty/Erika said as their Pokémon unleashed their attacks.

Both got hit, and Midori returned to her ball with Rusty sending Alta Maria out. Joe promptly swapped Edgar out for Jian. It was a barrage of Aerial Aces, Icy Winds, and Heat Waves that barreled through her Venusaur and Tangrowth leaving Vileplume. By then, Rusty had swapped back to get Midori but Sasame let herself out evolving into Sawsbuck.

"_Sawsbuck, the Season Pokémon, and the evolved form of Deerling._ _An herbivorous species that can live virtually anywhere as their pelts adapt to the season. They migrate according to seasons, so some people call Sawsbuck the harbingers of spring. When the month is January, May, or September, Sawsbuck in is their Spring Form. When the month is February, June, or October, the season is Summer, they are in their Summer Form. When the month is March, July, or November, the season is Autumn, and they are in their Autumn Form. Finally, when the month is April, August, or December, the season is Winter, they are in their Winter Form." _Dex Tashigi prattled on.

"I'm ready to fight, Rusty. Bring it on!" Sasame bellowed pumped up to fight.

"Jian, take a backseat." Joe said as Jian flew over to his side. "Sasame's got this."

"Definitely." Rusty said affirming her.

"Vilepume, Giga Drain!" Erika said as Rusty called for Sasame to use Take Down.

Out from Vileplume's hand came green beams of lights as Sasame charged at her glowing with orange streaks. As the beams hit the buck, Sasame's pelt began to glow as she continued to charge onward before mowing down Vilepume with Take Down landing a critical. Vileplume hit the ground as Erika called to get back up. Vilepume rose only to get smacked with Swift from Jian.

"What the hell/heck, Joe?" Sasame/Rusty clamored as Vileplume fell over.

"Sorry, I had to add the parting shot." Joe said with a shrug.

"And it's over, the winners are Joe, Rusty, Sawsbuck, and Skarmory." Kay said as Crimson clapped for them.

**[Music Ends]**

"Well, that's a shame that I've lost, but you've proven yourselves worthy of the Rainbow Badge." Erika said presenting them both with the badge, prize money, and the TMs. "Here, my favorite TM. Giga Drain."

Rusty immediately used it on Sasame replacing Double Kick.

"Now, with that over, I'll explain everything at the hotel after you've healed up your Pokémon." Crimson said coming up to both Rusty and Joe while whispering, "Meet at me the Celadon Hotel in an hour."

Crimson was about to leave himself when Erika stopped him citing, she wanted him to stay awhile. Joe and Rusty left with their Pokémon to go get healing as Erika returned hers. With those two guys gone, Erika put the closed sign on the gym door and locked it.

"Finally, you owe me some time spent. We got interrupted." Erika said cheekily. "Luckily, my step-dad isn't going to be a problem this time."

"Oh ho, well how can I refuse an invitation?" Crimson said going with her to that garden setup.

"I have to ask you…have you and Misty done anything? I don't want to intrude if you two are a thing." Erika asked.

"No, we're just friends…though we're not completely platonic." Crimson remarked.

"I had a feeling you two were fooling around, you just earned me ten Pokédollars from by bet and my gratitude." Erika said kindly. "Now how would you like to try the grass maiden?"

"Here?" Crimson said before shoved into a beanbag chair.

"Afraid of an audience?" Erika said undoing her kimono.

"Full of beautiful women? No, but I didn't peg you as the type to be ok doing it out in the open like this." Crimson said as her kimono hit the grass revealing rather traditional underwear. "Well I guess I should have known you'd have 'grass' between your legs. The lawn's at least controlled…and I spy you're a fan of the natural look."

"Kimonos are just perfect for hiding your underarms." Erika said undoing the binds on her chest. "And look at you…all rearing to go."

Daimonji hit the grass along with Crimson's bag and his clothes. Dex Bulma was at least put on a table as Erika got on top of him.

"You know, I've always wanted to go black." Erika said excitedly. "I hear my mom always wanting more of my step-dad."

"You're not going to call me daddy, are you?" Crimson asked worriedly.

"Heavens no, I'm not crushing on Dee Jay. He's a good guy, but not my type. You, on the other hand…mphhh." Erika said easing down on his shaft. "Are pretty close."

"Shall I take the lead or do you want to…or shall we work together?" Crimson said as his hands were on her hips. "I'm down for either way."

Erika opted for them to work together and Crimson humped away revealing in the pleasure as she came on him with her arms on his shoulders. As they worked on each other, the Gym Trainers filtered in.

"Yeesh, Erika. You don't waste time…" Kay said as Erika moaned out. "And…oh wow…"

"Erika-senpai! You didn't have to do it here!" Tina said with a flushed face. "Not on my beanbag."

"Sorry about it, she shoved me on it." Crimson said with labored breath. "Give me ten minutes. I'll have her cumming."

And then Crimson went faster with his hands moving to her modest chest a few fondles and squeezing. Erika knew he was rushing her to cream, not that she minded. Tamia had long hiked up her skirt to touch herself while this display was going on as the other Gym Trainer slowly ended up doing so as well. Coco and Kay were touching each other before scampering off to fool around on their own. Crimson kept pounding away.

-o-

(Celadon Rocket Hideout | May 7th | 3:00p.m.)

On the final floor of the hideout, Giovanni sat checking the profit margins for the Game Corner. So far everything was going rather well, but there was a snag. Much to his ire, the person he hired was not going to arrive just yet having hit a snag trying to get to Kanto. However, he was able to get some extra help considering guarding the hideout.

"So, are you sure you can deal with our problem?" Giovanni said. "Miss Gripen…."

A gloved hand slammed on the desk as the woman glared at him.

"That's Lady Esmeralda Gripenasty to you. I may be old, but I can still hear. And I and my friends can take care of this little niglet and his color coded group of bitches you're too much of a pussy to deal with him." Esmeralda said icily.

She would usually have Crabmiser deal with the talking, but he was off with grandson Lamilton off towards Seacrest.

"Show some respect for the boss of respect, you withered kuromchan!" Ariana snarled only to get grabbed by her collar and thrown into the wall of the metal door leaving an evident dent in it.

Esmeralda got up from her chair before slamming her heel down on Ariana's hand getting her scream before she stomped on her until she was out cold.

"Anyone else got any doubts?" Esmeralda said rubbing her bloody heels on Ariana's body.

"You and your team are hired." Giovanni said as a Rocket Grunt came in reporting that one of the Black Dragon's lieutenants were spotted. "But where are your teammates."

"Crabmiser's with his grandson off to Seacrest, we got business to deal with some enemies first." Esmeralda remarked. "And as for Pissofferson, he's playing the slots. We're all going to deal with our business in Seacrest first , no ifs, ands, or buts. Once we deal with that, the Black Dragons will be next."

She left as the Rocket grunt got the elevator for her citing the need for a lift key to which she used to get her to the first floor walking her up to the top floor back to the Game Corner. Said grunt just nodded and left the building. Esmeralda watched her go and had a feeling…that something was up. She wished Stinkmeaner was here with them but was long dead.

-o-

**[Cues: Kevin MacLeod – Acid Trumpet]**

The Rocket grunt took a breath as she entered her crappy and sparse apartment. She hated living in it, and she was glad it was…temporary. Making she closed the shades, she went to the bedroom and got out a phone, speeding dialing a number.

"Yeah, it's me." She said.

"What did you find out?"

"Team Rocket's got hired help. A group called the Hateocracy, they said they got beef with people in Seacrest. One member and his grandson are en route. The other two are here, and they'll set to go the one heading for Seacrest. There's another one that their boss hired, but they're delayed. I didn't discover who, and they're tightlipped on it." She said to her caller.

"Anything else?"

"A police officer is on their bankroll. Arsen Odeno. He's doubling as security for the place and he's keeping Jenny from realizing the place is a Team Rocket den. I think he's onto me." She said quietly looking out the window.

"Ok, you've done enough, Turbine. Make yourself scarce…I'll contact Crimson."

"All right, Roulette. Turbine out." Turbine said hanging up.

She immediately changed out of the Team Rocket uniform to unassuming clothes. She took off the pink wig letting her black hair spill out before taking off her contacts. Tossing the contacts in the toilet flushing it down, she got her duffel bag looking out from the window to see a cop car roll up.

**[Cues: Run Londinium - Daniel Pemberton - King Arthur Soundtrack]**

"Damn!" Turbine spat rushing out of the apartment. "The shithead's here."

She slipped out of her apartment making sure not to be seen and made a move to get out of here. Considering she had signed under a fake name paying just cash, she knew she was unlikely to be traced. Plus, the landlord was on Team Rocket payroll and the place was a hidey-hole for grunts. She got to the emergency exit door and used her Magneton to disable the alarm and push it open. Returning it after a thank you, she raced down the stairs.

**[Music Ends]**

On the way down, she paired the pink inside out to reveal another side with red hair before putting on shades. Once on the ground floor, she got out a simple cap to adjust over her eyes. She started walking down the street to appear normal.

"Excuse me!" An officer said as Turbine cursed her luck.

"Yes, officer?" Turbine said putting on a stronger American accent.

"I'm sorry, but I'm helping to look for a pink-haired criminal. Heterochromatic eyes. About your height and build." The officer said. "My superior is searching for a woman."

"I haven't seen anyone like that. I'm new to town, and just a bit lost." Turbine said feigning innocence.

The officer would have said something before hearing Officer Odeno calling on radio for backup. The officer left her, and she got out of there. Once out of sight, she discarded the wig in the trash and sent out her Pidgeot taking off on it towards the skies. She sighed in relief as she left that city behind.

-o-

(Celadon City | May 7th | 4:00p.m.)

The Celadon Hotel. Crimson checked in with no complaints and he and his friends were currently in the conference room having a meeting. Roulette had called with information, and Crimson was for one…not pleased.

"Damn it, this is a disaster. The Hateocracy isn't one to be messed with and it explained the negative energy I've been sensing." Crimson hissed. "Those Rocket cocksuckers are openly using proxies in this war!"

"But we have information that evens the score." Sissi remarked.

"Evening the score would be axing them before they can do any harm, but with the cops on Team Rocket's side, they have one on us." Crimson said worriedly. "I'll need proof Odeno's dirty, hard proof."

"And it won't be safe for us to stay in the city." Rusty said concerned. "We should get out of the city and get to Seacrest."

"Rusty's right." Joe said getting up. "But they know one of us is here, and if we just leave…they'll think something's up."

"Not if we leave through Route 16. Look, follow my lead on this." Crimson said. "We go on our bikes and leave through Route 16. Those Rockets will think we're going towards Cycling Road. I got a friend who has a house near there, we go there and take off from there. We'll have to fly the long way, but it's better they think we're oblivious."

The four left the hotel checking out as the boys got to their bikes with Sissi on the back of Joe's. They revved up and made their leave. For a few seconds, Crimson, his Dragons, Gripenasty, and Pissofferton crossed paths. Crimson sensed their energies and he could feel them sizing his own. Crimson kept up the mask of fearlessness, but he was rather afraid. He was not sure if he could beat all three of them…and he prayed Stinkmeaner was not going to join them.

* * *

(A/N: Uh oh, Crimson's in trouble. He and his Dragons are in the fight before the boss battles. Consider the Hateocracy something to whet your appetite. Originally, I planned for a KP villain, but I realized with the Boondocks…I got the Hateocracy just wanting to be used. Let me clarify something up about the Boondocks continuity for this story.)

[Season 1 is canon with no changes. Season 2 is also, but Luna doesn't die at the end of her episode. Season 3 is where most of the changes happen. Obviously, 'It's a Black President, Huey Freeman', 'The Fried Chicken Flu', 'Bitches to Rag' doesn't happen because of my story's timeline (Obama's not until 2008, the chicken episode being a mocking of an event in 2007, Thugificent's fall was in reference to decline of ringtone rap which fell apart in the _late 2000s_.). Finally, there's 'It's Going Down'. Let's just say events there were very different and it led to a good chunk of Woodcrest moving to Seacrest. (Not all of them, right away.) There's also the changes with LaMilton and the Hateocracy, but let's be honest, it would work. Lastly, there's Season 4 which you ignore except 'Freedom Ride or Die' (that's why Diane is hooked up with Robert, they meet again at the interview), and the final Stinkmeaner episode (I'm bringing him back…soon)]

(Now with that out of the way, let's get to the fun. Suggestions for what Pokémon the Hateocracy and LaMilton could have. Settling to give them each two and LaMilton just one. Hit me up. Lastly, chapter 39 was re-edited for errors. I want to ensure that I don't have to do that again for the batch of chapters I just released, so I'm double checking these.)


End file.
